


Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit

by Tenshiblood



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 159,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiblood/pseuds/Tenshiblood
Summary: Albus Potter est le fils de Harry Potter le Survivant, un héritage que l'adolescent a du mal à encaisser. Il ne se sent guère à sa place dans sa famille, un malaise accentué par le fait qu'il est le seul Potter à faire ses études dans la Maison des Serpentard. Ajoutons à celà, qu'il ose être ami avec Scorpius Malefoy.Entre Harry Potter et son fils, l'entente n'est pas au beau fixe. Et l'arrivée de Delphini Diggory, qui souhaite sauver la vie de son cousin, Cédric Diggory, décédé bien des années auparavant, ne va pas arranger les choses.Réécriture de Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit (en version roman)





	1. Scorpius Malefoy

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Cette fanfic a déjà été publiée sur d'autres supports, mais j'avais envie de tester le public d'AO3 ;)  
> Alors, qu'est-ce donc que cette chose que j'ose vous présenter ? Un plagia ? Une copie directe de la pièce de théâtre ? Que nenni !  
> Comme beaucoup de lecteurs de la pièce de théâtre de 'Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit', j'ai été...déçue... à la fin de ma lecture. Je trouvais que cette histoire avait du potentiel certain, mais ô combien des maladresses et surtout... des ENORMES incohérences !  
> Cette fic est donc une réécriture, en version roman (prose) de la pièce de Théâtre. Durant ce travail, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être fidèle à la saga Harry Potter, corriger les erreurs / incohérences de la pièce... et j'ai ajouté / allongé certaines scènes.  
> J'en profite pour remercier mon frangin qui a su me guider et me corriger également quand j'avais tendance à moi-même créer des incohérences en voulant en corriger d'autres.  
> J'espère que ce travail vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !
> 
> ~  
> Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, on est d'accord. Il reprend la fin du tome 7 (et la première scène de la pièce)

Le 1er Septembre 2017 était arrivé. Une nouvelle année allait commencer pour les élèves de Poudlard, qu’ils soient nouveaux ou anciens. Comme toujours, à cette date, la gare de King’s Cross était particulièrement bondée et il n’était pas rare que l’on voie d’étranges voyageurs chargés de bagages peu communs. Mais comme toujours, les Moldus faisaient semblant de ne rien remarquer. Le 1er Septembre était « étrange ». C’est tout. Ils préféraient ne pas trop se poser de questions. Parmi ces voyageurs se trouvait une famille en particulier, deux parents accompagnant leurs enfants en poussant des chariots débordants de valises énormes. L’hululement d’une chouette se perdit dans le brouhaha qui régnait dans la gare. Malgré le vacarme environnant, Harry entendait ses deux fils se disputer. Albus, les mains crispées autour du guidon de son chariot, clamait haut et fort :  
\- Je n’irai pas ! Je n’irai pas à Serpentard !  
Sa mère fronça les sourcils en regardant James :  
\- Arrête un peu !  
Le fils aîné adressa un grand sourire à Albus :  
\- J’ai simplement dit qu’il y serait peut-être ! Il n’y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera peut-être à Serp…  
Il se tut en croisant le regard noir de sa mère.  
Anxieux, le plus jeune garçon regarda la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il faisait aujourd’hui sa rentrée à l’Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, tandis que James entamerait sa deuxième année. Ce dernier afficha un petit air supérieur, lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil et se mit à courir en direction de la barrière. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.  
Profitant de l’absence momentanée de son grand frère, Albus leva les yeux vers sa mère :  
\- Vous m’écrirez, hein ?  
\- Tous les jours, si tu veux, proposa Ginny en lui souriant et en le recoiffant sommairement.  
\- Pas tous les jours, répliqua précipitamment Albus. James dit que la plupart des élèves ne reçoivent des lettres de chez eux qu’une fois par mois.  
\- Nous avons écrit à ton frère trois fois par semaine, l’année dernière… souligna sa mère.  
\- Quoi ?! s’exlama Albus outré en apprenant le mensonge de son aîné.  
Harry sourit en ajoutant :  
\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que James te raconte sur Poudlard. Il aime bien se moquer de toi.  
En grommelant, Albus, aidé de son père, fit pivoter son chariot et ils se mirent à courir. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la barrière, le garçon grimaça mais il n’y eut aucun choc et la famille émergea sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, obscurci par l’épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express.  
Lily, la plus jeune des enfants Potter, se mit à regarder fébrilement autour d’elle tandis qu’Albus avançait à pas mesurés en regardant devant lui. Il avait conscience des nombreux regards pesant sur sa famille et il trouvait ça quelque peu déroutant. James était déjà loin devant, surement en compagnie des amis qu’il s’était fait lors de sa première année. Albus se demanda vaguement s’il arriverait à se faire autant de bons camarades, il était moins extravagant que son grand frère qui adorait se pavaner et clamer qu’il était le fils du grand Harry Potter.  
\- Là ! Les voilà ! s’écria Lily en désignant un groupe de quatre personnes qui émergea de la brume, à côté du tout dernier wagon.  
Albus se sentit un peu moins tendu :  
\- Salut !  
Rose, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un beau sourire.  
Comme lui, elle entrait en première année, et il espérait bien se retrouver dans la même Maison qu’elle. Albus entra dans le wagon tandis que Ron et Harry commençaient à décharger les chariots :  
\- Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ?  
Ron acquiesça :  
\- Oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de Moldu. Elle pensait qu’il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l’examinateur.  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai, protesta Hermione. J’avais parfaitement confiance en toi.  
Elle s’éloigna pour retrouver sa fille et son fils en train de converser avec James qui avait daigné les rejoindre. Profitant de son absence, Ron baissa la voix, tout en passant les valises et les cages à hibou à Albus.  
\- En fait, je lui ai vraiment jeté un sortilège de Confusion. J’avais simplement oublié de regarder dans le rétroviseur et, entre nous, je peux très bien m’en passer en utilisant un charme Supersensoriel.  
Harry sourit de cette confidence. Ron adressa un clin d’œil à Albus, signifiant qu’il s’agissait d’un secret. Mais le garçon était distrait. Un élève était monté dans le wagon pendant qu’ils chargeaient les valises, il n’était certainement pas en première année puisqu’il arborait déjà les couleurs de sa maison : Serpentard. Vert et Argent. Ses inquiétudes revinrent à la charge. Tout le monde craignait la Maison de Serpentard, la Maison du Mal, la Maison qui forme les Sorciers qui tournent mal… Sans parler de James qui ne cessait de lui raconter mille anecdotes de tels et tels élèves de Serpentard qui avaient fait d’horribles choses à leurs camarades comme glisser des serpents dans leur lit. Albus frissonna à cette idée et redescendit sur le quai. Il remarqua à peine l’homme grand et blond, les cheveux en catogan, qui s’éloignait au loin, et porta son attention sur sa mère qui serrait dans ses bras un James qui se trémoussait sur place.  
\- N’oublie pas de transmettre nos amitiés à Neville !  
\- Maman ! protesta le frère d’Albus. Je ne peux pas transmettre des amitiés à un Professeur !  
\- Mais tu connais bien Neville…  
James leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- En dehors de l’Ecole, oui, mais en classe, c’est le Professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des amitiés…  
Albus sentit sa gorge se nouer en suivant le dialogue. Pour la première fois, il allait quitter ses parents et sa maison durant plusieurs semaines. Ses seuls repères seraient son frère déjà habitué des lieux, Rose toute aussi nouvelle que lui et un Professeur de Botanique.  
Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n’esquiva pas le léger coup de poing joueur que son frère lui donna dans le bras :  
\- A plus tard, Al’ ! Fais attention aux Sombrals !  
\- Je croyais qu’ils étaient invisibles ! protesta Albus en sentant ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.  
En riant, James étreignit rapidement Harry et sauta dans le train, avant de courir pour rejoindre ses camarades. De plus en plus inquiet, Albus se blottit contre son père qui lui caressa gentiment les cheveux :  
\- Les Sombrals sont de très gentilles créatures, elles n’ont rien d’effrayant. De toute façon, tu iras à l’Ecole en barque, c’est la tradition.  
Le garçon hoche la tête, à peine rassuré. Harry continua sur un ton apaisant :  
\- Ecoute tes Professeurs, n’écoute pas James. Ne t’approche pas de Peeves et ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n’auras pas appris à le faire. Et n’oublie pas que tu es invité à prendre le thé vendredi, chez Hagrid.  
Vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait à portée d’oreilles, Albus murmura en changeant de sujet :  
\- Et si je suis à Serpentard… ?  
Son père s’accroupit à sa hauteur et lui sourit.  
\- Albus Severus… commença-t-il dans un murmure. Tes deux prénoms t’ont été donnés en souvenir de deux Directeurs de Poudlard. L’un d’eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l’homme le plus courageux que j’aie jamais rencontré.  
\- Mais dis-moi simplement…  
-… Si c’était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n’est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n’a pas d’importance, Al’. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.  
\- Vraiment ? marmonna le garçon on ne peut plus sceptique.  
\- C’est ce qui s’est passé pour moi, lui révéla Harry.  
Impressionné par ce secret qu’il entendait pour la première fois, Albus écarquilla les yeux, admiratif. Ginny le serra ensuite contre son cœur avant de l’aider à monter dans le train dont elle ferma les portes. Près de Rose, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la plupart des sorciers présents jetaient des coups d’œil plus ou moins discrets à Harry et à ceux qui l’entouraient. Plusieurs le montrèrent même lui, Albus, du doigt. Le garçon adressa un signe de main à sa famille et recula, le cœur battant, en se demandant s’il allait réussir à être le digne fils Potter que tout le monde attendait qu’il soit.

 

Tirant sa grosse valise, Albus essayait désespérément de suivre le rythme de Rose qui avançait d’un pas décidé le long du couloir, comme si sa valise à elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume. Sa cousine jetait des coups d’œil dans les compartiments, sans prendre le temps de s’arrêter, le menton fièrement relevé. Essoufflé, Albus commençait à se demander pourquoi Rose ne s’était pas encore arrêtée pour s’installer, ils avaient pourtant déjà dépassé des compartiments avec des places libres. En même temps, il n’avait intérieurement pas vraiment hâte de trouver une place. Il savait comment se déroulerait la suite : on viendrait lui poser des questions : « C’est toi, le frère de James Potter ? », « Tu es le deuxième fils de Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? ». Avec un peu de chance, Rose était en réalité en train de chercher un endroit totalement désert, lui épargnant ainsi bien des questions gênantes.  
\- Dépêche-toi, Albus ! lui lança sa cousine en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.  
Le garçon de onze ans ne put que lui répondre par un soupir exaspéré et fatigué. Son bras lui faisait mal à force de tirer cette satanée valise plus grosse que lui ! Enfin, quoi ! Il rentrait pour les vacances Noël, pourquoi sa mère avait-elle tant tenu à lui mettre trois tonnes de pulls, une tonne de T-shirt, deux paires de chaussures de rechange ? Sans compter le livre « L’Histoire de Poudlard », que tante Hermione avait absolument tenu à lui offrir et qui devait peser à lui seul près de la moitié de son bagage ! Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que l’adolescent vit une sorcière rondelette avancer dans leur direction en poussant un chariot débordant de bonbons multicolores. Il s’autorisa une pause pour regarder les confiseries, sous le sourire bienveillant de la vieille femme. Remarquant que son cousin ne la suivait plus, Rose pivota sur ses talons et, posant les mains sur les hanches, elle se mit à taper le sol du pied avec agacement :  
\- Al’ ! Nous devons nous concentrer !  
Détachant à regret son regard d’un paquet de Chocogrenouille, Albus leva les yeux vers Rose :  
\- Nous concentrer sur quoi ?  
Avec un sourire d’excuse à l’adresse de la sorcière aux bonbons, il reprit sa valise et rejoignit sa camarade dont le regard brun commençait à refléter un certain agacement. Comme un texte apprit par cœur, elle répliqua :  
\- Nous devons choisir nos amis ! Mes parents ont rencontré ton père dans le Poudlard Express, lors de leur tout premier voyage.  
Le garçon hocha machinalement la tête. Bien sûr… Rose ne parlait que de ça depuis qu’elle avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard annonçant qu’elle faisait partie des nouveaux élèves inscrits à l’Ecole.  
\- Donc… il faudrait qu’on choisisse maintenant des gens avec qui on va rester amis toute notre vie, marmonna Albus qui se demandait en quoi il devait forcément respecter cette tradition. Ça fait un peu peur…  
_Surtout si on choisit mal nos amis_ … ajouta-il intérieurement.  
Loin de s’attarder sur l’expression faciale peu convaincue de son cousin, Rose continua avec un grand enthousiasme :  
\- Peur ?! Au contraire, c’est une chance formidable ! Je suis une Granger-Weasley, tu es un Potter – tout le monde voudra forcément être ami avec nous, on peut se permettre de choisir qui on veut !  
Albus retint de justesse un gémissement de désespoir. Il se voyait déjà rencontrer plus de cinquante personnes et s’attendait presque à voir Rose sortir une grille avec des cases à cocher pour savoir si cette personne était digne ou non d’être leur ami. Il ne voulait pas avoir des amis parce qu’il était un Potter !  
\- Mais comment on va décider où s’asseoir ? demanda-t-il en espérant lui faire comprendre que là, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était poser ses fesses sur une banquette avant que son bras ne se détache de son corps et reste accroché à la poignée de sa valise.  
Sa cousine prit le temps de la réflexion en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, d’un geste décidé, elle repoussa soudain en arrière ses cheveux roux :  
\- Je sais ! On va regarder dans tous les wagons et ensuite on décidera !  
Albus resta bouche bée de cette proposition et espéra vaguement que Rose le taquinait. Mais non, elle semblait malheureusement on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle allait le traîner dans tout le train, sans doute deux ou trois fois « _pour être sûrs, tu comprends, Albus, on ne peut pas se permettre de choisir n’importe qui !_ », avant de prendre sa décision. Le temps que ça arrive, ils seront déjà arrivés à Poudlard et ils ne se seront pas reposés une seule seconde.  
Résigné et certain que ce sera son corps mort d’épuisement qui arrivera à l’Ecole, Albus emboîta, à contrecœur, le pas à Rose. Il se demanda vaguement si être un Fantôme lui permettrait de ne pas dépendre de l’une des Quatre Maisons.

  
Arrivé au deuxième wagon, l’adolescent s’arrêta un instant pour souffler. Il remarqua alors qu’il venait de marquer une pause devant un compartiment quasiment vide, il n’y avait qu’une seule personne installée qui regardait par la fenêtre. Un garçon blond qui devait avoir leur âge, surement un première année lui aussi et visiblement sans amis. Albus risqua un coup d’œil vers Rose qui continuait d’avancer et se demanda pourquoi elle n’avait pas pris la peine de s’arrêter au moins quelques instants pour parler avec ce camarade.  
\- Rose, attend, j’ai besoin d’une pause ! déclara-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.  
Le garçon blond tourna la tête, vraisemblablement surpris que quelqu’un entre. Albus eut la certitude qu’il s’était furtivement essuyé une joue.  
\- Salut ! lui dit-il aimablement. On peut prendre place ?  
L’élève désigna les banquettes d’un ample geste de la main :  
\- Je t’en prie, c’est libre.  
Soulagé, Albus tira sa valise à l’intérieur :  
\- Génial ! On va s’asseoir un moment, si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
Une petite lueur de méfiance s’alluma brièvement dans le regard gris du garçon qui sembla se demander vaguement si on ne lui faisait pas une farce. Il sourit toutefois :  
\- Non, non, c’est bon.  
Sans se départir de son sourire, il regarda Rose débouler dans le compartiment et fusiller son cousin du regard. Ce dernier, qui n’avait rien remarqué, tendit la main vers lui :  
\- Albus ! Je m’appelle Albus.  
Serrant la main qu’on lui tendait, le garçon hocha la tête :  
\- Salut, Scorpius. Je veux dire, Scorpius, c’est moi. Toi, c’est Albus, donc. Et toi, tu dois être…  
Il présenta sa main à la fille qui avait rejoint Albus. Celle-ci fusilla ses doigts pâles du regard et croisa les bras en répondant sur un ton glacial :  
\- Rose.  
Scorpius baissa le bras :  
\- Salut, Rose.  
Etonné par le comportement de sa cousine, Albus cala sa valise contre la banquette, avant de prendre place avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que sa camarade restait bien campée sur ses pieds. Scorpius ouvrit une fermeture éclair de sa valise :  
\- Vous voulez des Fizwizbiz ?  
\- Je viens de prendre mon petit déjeuner, rétorqua froidement l’adolescente.  
Loin de se laisser abattre par l’attitude distante de Rose, Scorpius sortit de la valise un gros sac de confiseries en fredonnant machinalement une chanson : « _Rien ne vaut les bonbons pour se faire des amis…_ »  
Surprenant le regard assassin de Rose et celui interrogateur d’Albus, il rougit en marmonnant sur un ton d’excuse :  
\- C’est une idée de ma mère…Une idée stupide sans doute.  
Il présenta le sac à Albus qui ne savait pas où donner de la tête au milieu de toutes les friandises qu’il lui proposait. Cherchant un sujet de conversation, il confia à Scorpius :  
\- Ma mère m’interdit d’en manger. Par quoi tu me conseilles de commencer ?  
Rose fronça les sourcils et prit place près de son cousin, avant de lui donner un discret coup de coude. L’air content, Scorpius plongea la main dans le sachet :  
\- Oh, facile. Pour moi, le roi des bonbons, c’est Gnome au Poivre. Ils ont un goût de menthe et ils te font sortir de la fumée par les oreilles.  
Albus s’apprêta à son tour à prélever la friandise, ravi de pouvoir déjà désobéir à l’interdiction de sa mère, lorsque Rose lui donna un nouveau coup de coude.  
\- Tu peux arrêter, s’il te plaît ?  
L’adolescente écarquilla des yeux innocents :  
\- Je n’ai rien fait.  
\- Si, tu m’as donné plusieurs coups et je te signale que ça fait mal.  
Scorpius baissa les yeux et son sourire s’effaça lorsqu’il entendit ces mots. Dépité, il dit à mi-voix :  
\- C’est à cause de moi.  
Etonné, Albus reporta son attention sur lui :  
\- Comment ça ?  
Le garçon blond désigna Rose :  
\- Elle te donne des coups à cause de moi.  
Constatant qu’Albus ne semblait pas comprendre, Scorpius prit une inspiration et souffla :  
\- Ecoute, je sais qui tu es, alors, il vaut sans doute mieux que toi aussi, tu saches qui je suis.  
\- Comment ça, tu sais qui je suis ? interrogea Albus intrigué.  
Le regard gris de Scorpius se teinta de tristesse un bref instant :  
\- Tu t’appelles Albus Potter. Elle, c’est Rose Granger-Weasley. Et moi, je suis Scorpius Malefoy. Je suis le fils d’Astoria et Drago Malefoy. Et nos parents, les tiens et les miens, ils n’étaient pas vraiment amis.  
Les lèvres pincées, Rose acquiesça d’un hochement de tête :  
\- C’est peu dire ! Tes parents sont des Mangemorts !  
\- Pas ma mère ! protesta immédiatement Scorpius outré.  
L’adolescente pinça davantage les lèvres. Le fils Malefoy comprit immédiatement pourquoi et fronça les sourcils :  
\- La rumeur est fausse !  
Ayant l’impression d’avoir loupé un épisode, Albus regarda tour à tour sa cousine et Scorpius en se demandant ce que taisait cette dernière. Les épaules un peu voutées, le garçon blond regardait à présent le plancher sous leurs pieds, le visage peiné.  
\- C’est quoi cette rumeur dont vous parlez ?  
Rose répondit par un simple claquement de langue désapprobateur et se leva de la banquette, prête à partir. Elle n’avait vraisemblablement pas envie d’aborder le sujet elle-même. Scorpius prit une inspiration tremblante et ferma les yeux en expliquant à mi-voix :  
\- On raconte que mes parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d’enfants. Mon père et mon grand-père auraient été désespérés à l’idée que notre lignée s’éteigne sans héritier digne de ce nom… Alors, on prétend qu’ils se sont servis d’un Retourneur de Temps pour envoyer ma mère dans le passé…  
\- L’envoyer où ?  
\- Selon la rumeur, il est le fils de Voldemort, répondit Rose d’une voix aussi tranchante qu’un couperet.  
Un silence de mort s’installa dans le compartiment. Scorpius avait rouvert les paupières mais continuait de fixer le sol, abattu. Rose regardait obstinément le couloir devant la porte coulissante. Albus ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Sa cousine se montrait trop froide à son goût, alors que Scorpius n’avait rien fait qui méritait qu’on le traite ainsi. Il avait été gentil avec eux. Indécis, Albus tripotait machinalement le sachet de bonbons qu’il tenait toujours dans les mains.  
\- Cette rumeur est sans doute idiote, finit par lâcher Rose avec un effort maladroit. Toi, au moins, tu as un nez.  
Albus esquissa un sourire tandis que Scorpius éclatait d’un rire tremblant :  
\- Oui, j’ai le même que mon père. J’ai son nez, ses cheveux et son nom. Ce qui n’est pas forcément un avantage. Les problèmes père-fils, je les ai aussi.  
Il marqua une pause et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :  
\- Mais, dans l’ensemble, j’aime mieux être un Malefoy que… vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Le Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Albus comprit immédiatement ce qu’il voulait dire par là. On attendrait forcément du fils de Voldemort qu’il marche sur ses traces et soit un digne héritier. On le comparerait forcément au « Père ». Un Père puissant et connu de tous. Comme son propre père à lui, le Grand Sorcier Harry Potter.  
Il croisa le regard de Scorpius qui lui adressa un coup d’œil compréhensif.  
\- Bon ! On doit continuer notre chemin, viens Albus ! décida Rose en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Albus visualisa brièvement comment se passerait la suite s’il suivait sa cousine : ils recommenceraient à trainer leurs valises dans tout le Poudlard Express, Rose déciderait elle-même quels « amis » ils devraient avoir, des amis dignes d’un Potter et d’une Granger-Weasley. Et Scorpius resterait seul dans son coin, délaissé par les autres camarades bourrés de préjugés sur la famille Malefoy. Scorpius n’était pas responsable des agissements de son père et de son grand père. Et si lui, Albus, acceptait de suivre Rose et de se faire de nouveaux amis, ces derniers refuseraient certainement d’accueillir Scorpius parmi eux. Et il n’avait pas envie de malmener encore son pauvre bras en lui faisant trainer sa grosse valise. Prenant soudain sa décision, il tourna résolument le dos à sa cousine :  
\- Je suis bien, ici. Vas-y, toi.  
Sa cousine le regarda longuement, déjà dans le couloir et la main autour de la poignée de sa valise :  
\- Je ne t’attendrai pas, prévint-elle.  
\- Je ne te demande rien. Je reste là, c’est tout.  
Rose pinça à nouveau les lèvres, puis referma la porte du compartiment d’un geste sec, avant de s’éloigner rapidement dans le couloir, décidée à explorer le wagon suivant.  
Restés seuls, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard furtif, un peu incertain. Scorpius finit par sourire et hocher la tête, reconnaissant :  
\- Merci.  
Albus plongea la main dans le sachet de bonbons qui lui faisait de l’œil depuis tout à l’heure :  
\- Ne me remercie pas, je suis resté pour tes bonbons.  
Le sourire du garçon blond s’agrandit :  
\- Elle a du caractère, ta cousine.  
\- Oui. Désolé.  
Haussant les épaules, Scorpius se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de la banquette :  
\- Et tu préfères que je t’appelle Albus ou Al’ ?  
En attendant la réponse, il enfourna deux bonbons dans sa bouche.  
\- Albus… finit par répondre lentement le concerné.  
Al’, c’était bien pour la maison, quand il était le Fils Potter. Ici, il pouvait être Albus. Juste Albus.  
Un sourire fendit ses lèvres quand il remarqua que son nouvel ami avait effectivement de la fumée qui commençait à lui sortir des oreilles.  
\- Merci d’être resté avec moi pour mes bonbons, Albus !  
Ce dernier porta à son tour les Gnomes au Poivre à ses lèvres, impatient d’essayer et de faire un concours de fumée avec Scorpius.


	2. Première Année ( 2017 - 2018 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision.  
> Il ne s'agit pas ici de s'amuser à écrire intégralement les 3 premières années d'Albus et Scorpius à Poudlard. Ces trois premières années seront donc résumées en quelques chapitres. Elles servent à poser quelques bases sur les personnages principaux mais il n'est pas utile de s'attarder davantage dessus. Néanmoins, afin de donner un peu plus de consistance à cette histoire, j'ai ajouté plusieurs scènes qui ne sont pas présentes dans la pièce d'origine.

Aussi nerveux que ses camarades de première année, Albus lissa sa robe du plat de la main. Il regarda avec anxiété les quatre grandes tables qui se dressaient derrière eux, puis observa rapidement la table des Professeurs.  
\- Un autre fils Potter !  
Voici la rumeur qu’il entendait depuis tout à l’heure, de quoi rendre James presque jaloux s’il l’apprenait. Il sentait les regards furtifs se poser sur lui et les murmures :  
\- Il lui ressemble tellement !  
\- Les cheveux, tu as vu ses cheveux ? Exactement les mêmes !  
\- Comment tu t’appelles ?  
\- Albus Potter ! clama fièrement la voix de Rose qui apparut soudain à ses côtés.  
Le garçon lui lança un regard étonné. Sa cousine avait bien pris soin de ne surtout pas monter dans la même barque que lui et Scorpius, faisant même semblant de ne pas les voir. Mais depuis, les murmures et les rumeurs circulaient et elle ne résistait pas à l’envie de faire savoir à tout le monde qu’elle connaissait la famille des Potter depuis sa naissance ! Et pour cause, elle était une Granger-Weasley, la fille des meilleurs amis d’Harry Potter ! Albus soupira intérieurement, laissant Rose répondre à toutes les questions le concernant. De toute façon, même s’il avait voulu répondre lui, il n’aurait pas eu le temps, sa cousine préférait garder toute l’attention sur elle. Il croisa le regard de Scorpius qui se tenait à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire, mais semblait avoir quelque peu pâlit :  
\- Tu sais comment ils vont choisir dans quelle Maison nous envoyer ? chuchota-il à Albus.  
Ce dernier crispa sa main sur sa baguette magique rangée dans sa poche en répondant par un hochement de tête négatif.  
\- Moi non plus, avoua le fils Malefoy.  
Albus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure :  
\- James m’a parlé d’un duel contre les Fantômes de l’Ecole. Mais mon père a mentionné un Chapeau…  
\- Un duel ? Mais on ne connait aucun sort ! piailla une élève qui les écoutait et qui s’appelait Polly Chapman.  
Instantanément, Albus-le-Fils-d’Harry-Potter ne fut plus le sujet principal de conversation, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. A présent les élèves essayaient de se rassurer, ou de se faire peur, en essayant de savoir comment ils allaient être répartis entre les Maisons de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
\- Un peu de silence, je vous prie ! réclama le Professeur Flitwick, Directeur Adjoint, en déposant devant les premières années un tabouret de bois avec un chapeau pointu rapiécé posé sur lui.  
Une déchirure s’ouvrit alors, près du bord, et le Choixpeau Magique se mit à chanter :

_\- Au cours de tant de siècles, j’ai scruté les cerveaux,_  
_J’ai lu dans les pensées des élèves nouveaux,_  
_Année après année, j’ai joué ce rôle unique_  
_Qui a fait mon renom, moi, le Choixpeau Magique_  
_Au plus haut, au plus bas, j’ai choisi sans relâche,_  
_Contre vents et marées, j’ai accompli ma tâche,_  
_Posez-moi sur la tête, la voix de la raison_  
_Révélera alors quelle est votre Maison._

\- Faut juste le mettre sur la tête alors, murmura un autre élève du nom de Craig Bower Jr.  
\- Il faut croire, murmura Albus qui se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à démontrer de quelconques talents magiques devant toute l’Ecole.  
Mais comment allait-il pouvoir « parler » au Choixpeau Magique de ses craintes sans que tout le monde l’entende ? On risquerait de se moquer de lui.  
Le Professeur Flitwick s’avança de quelques pas, un parchemin dans la main et annonça d’une voix fluette :  
\- Lorsque j’appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez prendre place sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête.  
Tétanisé, sachant que la décision tomberait bientôt, Albus serra à nouveau sa baguette magique dans sa poche pour se rassurer.  
\- Rose Weasley-Granger !  
Il regarda sa cousine avancer d’un pas sûr et s’assoir sur le tabouret. Le Professeur posa le Choixpeau sur la chevelure ébouriffée de Rose.  
\- GRYFFONDOR ! cria le Choixpeau.  
Un large sourire fendant son visage, l’adolescente reposa le chapeau magique sur le tabouret et se précipita à la table des Gryffondor d’où s’élevait des applaudissements et des acclamations de joie. Albus eut le temps de voir James bomber le torse d’un air important et déchiffra sur ses lèvres un fier : « c’est ma cousine ! »  
Encore plus nerveux, il reporta son attention sur le chapeau qui envoyait un autre élève à Serdaigle. Gryffondor, la Maison de son père, de sa mère et de toute la famille de celle-ci, de sa tante Hermione, de Rose et de James. Avait-il vraiment sa place au milieu des lions aux fières couleurs or et rouge tape à l’œil ? Arriverait-il à se faire des amis ? Il n’était pas aussi foufou que James, ni intello comme Rose. Pire, il ressemblait en tous point à son père Harry Potter, au niveau physique… tous les Gryffondor attendraient de lui qu’il soit aussi célèbre, aussi doué, aussi bon, aussi…  
Il sentait la tête lui tourner un peu. Il n’avait pas envie d’aller à Serpentard, mais il commençait maintenant à avoir tout aussi peur d’aller à Gryffondor et d’avoir de « faux » amis là-bas. S’il n’était pas le « fils Potter », on s’intéresserait moins à lui.  
\- Respire, chuchota soudain Scorpius à côté de lui en lui donnant un discret coup de coude. On dirait que tu vas tourner de l’œil.  
Albus déglutit en se demandant s’il parviendrait à le garder comme ami s’ils ne se retrouvaient pas dans la même Maison. Après tout, Scorpius portait le nom des Malefoy, mais rien n’indiquait qu’il irait forcément à Serpentard, n’est-ce pas ? On lui avait raconté plusieurs fois que Sirius Black avait rompu la tradition de sa lignée en étant justement envoyé à Gryffondor, là où toute sa famille avait eu droit à Serpentard… En un sens, cette solution lui plaisait. S’il allait à Gryffondor avec Scorpius, sa famille serait ravie et lui aurait à coup sûr un bon et vrai ami à ses côtés. Il adorait Rose, bien sûr, mais elle manquait de frivolité et comptait un peu trop sur la réputation qu’elle pouvait avoir.  
\- Scorpius Malefoy !  
Albus parvint à lui adresser un semblant de sourire et le regarda prendre place sur le tabouret.  
\- SERPENTARD ! cria le Choixpeau.  
Un peu déçu et sentant ses espoirs chuter en pressentant qu’il n’allait pas aller au même endroit que lui, Albus le vit hocher la tête avec un demi-sourire entendu.  
\- Fallait s’y attendre, marmonna Polly Chapman en regardant le garçon blond rejoindre la table qui le concernait.  
\- Albus Potter !  
Un certain silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était curieux de savoir où allait être envoyé ce deuxième fils Potter, même si tout le monde se doutait également que Gryffondor l’accueillerait. Rapidement, il regarda les quatre tables, sa cousine et James qui étaient déjà en train de se pousser sur le banc pour lui faire de la place quand il les rejoindra, Scorpius qui le regardait avec attention. Le Choixpeau Magique fut alors posé sur sa tête, le plongeant dans le noir et un silence complet. Nerveux, il crispa les doigts autour du tabouret, sans plus savoir ce qu’il devait penser. Confusément il revit Rose dans le train qui ne voulait pas rester en sa compagnie parce qu’il voulait parler à un Malefoy et qui brandissait son nom et leur parenté comme une bannière qui devrait leur ouvrir toutes les portes. Il pensa à James qui affichait à peu de choses près la même attitude. Oui, il ferait la fierté de ses parents, de sa famille au complet, mais… il n’avait pas envie, en réalité, d’être le « Nouveau Potter ».  
\- Tu as les qualités requises pour aller dans deux Maisons. L’une d’elle est Gryffondor, chuchota une voix à son oreille.  
« _Oui, mais serai-je vraiment heureux là-_ bas ? » ne put s’empêcher de répondre Albus en pensées en laissant le chapeau lire toutes ses craintes.  
\- Je vois. Tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête, mon garçon ! C’est difficile… très difficile…  
« _Je… Je veux…_ » commença Albus sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase. Il n’osait pas demander quelle était l’autre Maison potentielle. Etait-ce par crainte de savoir ou par crainte d’être déçu ?  
\- Oui ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dois privilégier entre tes devoirs et ton bonheur. C’est intéressant, très intéressant… Je vois, en outre, que tu ne te sens pas vraiment à ta place… Tu penses qu’on ne te comprend pas vraiment…  
Inquiet, Albus avait l’impression que cela faisait déjà bien cinq minutes qu’il était dans le noir le plus complet. Le visage souriant et confiant de Scorpius se dessina devant lui et il se sentit presque immédiatement apaisé.  
\- Très bien, murmura le Choixpeau avant de crier :  
\- SERPENTARD !  
Stupéfait, Albus sentit qu’on lui retirait le couvre-chef. Machinalement, il se leva, un peu tremblant. Les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Quel coup de théâtre dans la Grande Salle !  
\- Serpentard… ? répéta Polly Chapman.  
\- Quelle honte… marmonna un autre élève.  
\- Un Potter avec nous ! applaudirent les Serpentard ravis de l’accueillir. Un Potter avec nous !  
Les jambes en coton, il se dirigea vers la table. D’un côté, il avait le cœur noué d’anxiété et l’impression d’avoir trahi sa famille, et en même temps il sentait un certain soulagement le gagner.  
\- Viens ! lui cria joyeusement Scorpius en battant des mains plus fort que les autres. Viens à côté de moi !  
Sans se faire prier, Albus prit place à côté de son nouvel ami. Il eut le temps de voir Rose le fixer d’un air outré et bouleversé, tandis que James restait bouche bée de stupeur.  
Sans trop réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva à serrer la main des Serpentard autour de lui qui l’accueillaient avec une joie qui, il en était presque sûr, n’aurait pas été aussi sincère à Gryffondor.

~

  
C’était l’heure du petit déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle, Albus se régalait d’une brioche à la citrouille lorsqu’une tornade de cheveux roux le tira hors du banc. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Rose furieuse et perplexe à la fois :  
\- Enfin, Albus ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de se retrouver à Serpentard ?!  
\- Mais je…  
Il se tut en voyant James les rejoindre. Le visage inhabituellement fermé de son grand frère lui serra le cœur.  
\- Compte pas sur moi pour dire aux parents dans quelle Maison tu as osé finir… marmonna-t-il.  
\- Papa a dit qu’il s’en fichait ! protesta Albus.  
Son aîné le toisa comme s’il se demandait quelle mauvaise blague il leur faisait :  
\- Il a dit ça pour te rassurer, mais n’oublie jamais que Voldemort sortait de Serpentard ! Tu veux suivre ses traces et devenir un Mage Noir ? Remarque, tu es bien parti étant donné tes fréquentations.  
D’un signe de tête, il désigna Scorpius qui se contenta de saluer dans le vide Rose et James d’un signe de la main. Albus fronça les sourcils :  
\- Les rumeurs sont fausses et tu le sais !  
\- Ah ouais ? Et qu’est-ce qui prouvent qu’elles le sont ? De ce qu’on sait, il pourrait très bien être le fils de Voldemort et tu oses faire copain-copain avec le fils du pire ennemi de papa ! Viens Rose, nous n’avons rien à faire avec ces gens.  
Désemparé, Albus regarda son frère et sa cousine s’éloigner pour regagner leur table. Une bouffée de larmes lui monta aux yeux. En retournant à sa place, il fit semblant d’avoir fait tomber sa serviette pour se pencher et se les essuyer rapidement avec sa manche. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que sa famille lui tournerait le dos pour un choix de Maison.  
\- Tu as fini de manger ? lui demanda aimablement Scorpius.  
\- Oui, marmonna le garçon sans terminer sa brioche.  
Son ami quitta le banc :  
\- Viens, j’ai quelque chose à te montrer avant le début des cours.  
Ravi de pouvoir mettre encore plus de distance entre lui James et Rose, Albus emboîta le pas à Scorpius et le suivit tandis qu’il redescendait dans les cachots.  
\- Crin de Kelpy ! lança le garçon blond devant un mur nu où se dessina alors une porte en pierre.  
Ils la franchirent ensemble et arrivèrent ainsi dans leur Salle Commune. Des braseros allumés projetaient des lueurs vertes sur les murs de pierre et cela amusait beaucoup Albus qui trouvait que cette couleur avait quelque chose d’apaisant. Ce qu’il adorait par-dessus tout, c’était les Dortoirs situés également au niveau du Lac. Le bruit du clapotis de l’eau avait le don de calmer ses angoisses et il s’était endormi comme un bébé, la nuit passée, malgré toutes ses inquiétudes et son mal-être. Mais pour l’heure, ils ne retournaient pas au Dortoir, Scorpius le conduisit à la cheminée où brûlait un feu verdoyant et lui désigna le portrait qui se dressait là, au-dessus de l’âtre.  
\- Tu sais qui c’est ?  
Albus se tordit le cou pour regarder le bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche qui se grattait le nez d’un air concentré, tout en observant un lac limpide à quelques mètres de lui.  
\- Non… Je ne suis pas très calé en figures historique.  
\- C’est Merlin. Celui des légendes, le Graal, le Roi Arthur, tout ça.  
Albus cligna des yeux, étonné :  
\- Un Grand Mage… Pourquoi son portrait est ici ?  
Le sourire de son ami lui fit comprendre qu’il attendait la question.  
\- C’était un Serpentard, Albus. Comme toi, comme moi… N’écoute pas les autres, tu sais bien que notre Maison souffre de sa réputation, mais tu sais aussi que certaines choses sont fausses. Les autres Maisons aussi ont abrité des mauvais sorciers, Peter Pettigrow, par exemple, était à Gryffondor… Et nous, nous avons aussi formés quelques grands sorciers, comme Merlin.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait quitté sa maison pour se rendre à la gare et sur la voie 9 ¾, Albus sentit un lourd poids quitter ses épaules. A Serpentard, il était à sa place, il ne deviendrait pas « mauvais » pour autant et tant pis si Rose et James préféraient voir en lui une personne à éviter. Ils ne voulaient plus le fréquenter ? Soit, il ne les chercherait pas non plus. Après tout, il n’était pas seul, il avait Scorpius à ses côtés et tous ses camarades de dortoir se montraient plutôt sympathiques pour le moment. Si d’autres voulaient le juger, qu’ils le jugent, il les éviterait. Il pouvait rester seul avec Scorpius, lui aussi souffrait des rumeurs circulant à son sujet. Ensemble, ils se débrouilleraient pour survivre au milieu de cette communauté de sorciers, ils n’avaient besoin de personne d’autres.

~

  
Le premier cours de vol sur balai arriva très rapidement. Et il s’agissait d’un cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Albus apprécia de pouvoir sortir du Château pour se rendre dans le Parc où Madame Bibine devait les rejoindre.  
\- On devrait venir faire nos devoirs ici, commenta Scorpius près de lui.  
Il hocha machinalement la tête, il venait surtout de remarquer que les Gryffondor étaient déjà tous là, devant la vingtaine de balais alignés au sol. Albus n’avait pas eu l’occasion de revoir Rose depuis la conversation du petit déjeuner, trois jours auparavant, et se risqua à lui adresser un sourire. Sa cousine lui répondit par un vague hochement de tête, avant de se tourner vers une de ses camarades de classe et de se lancer dans une grande discussion sur la meilleure façon de lisser ses cheveux en un temps record avec le nouveau Lisseplis. Energique, Madame Bibine arriva près de ses élèves :  
\- Allez, que chacun se place à côté d’un balai !  
Immédiatement, ils se répartirent en deux lignes. Albus jeta un coup d’œil à son balai qui n’avait rien à voir avec ceux de compétition qu’ils possédaient à la maison. Les brindilles étaient tordues et le manche, loin d’être en bon état, semblait peu confortable.  
\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites : « Debout » ! ordonna Madame Bibine.  
A l’unisson, les élèves entonnèrent un joyeux :  
\- DEBOUT !  
Immédiatement, les balais de Rose et de l’un de ses camarades de Serpentard, un dénommé Karl Jenkins, leur sautèrent dans les mains.  
\- Encore une fois pour les retardataires ! demanda Madame Bibine.  
\- DEBOUT !  
Cette fois-ci, tous les balais répondirent à l’appel. Scorpius sourit d’un air satisfait tandis qu’Albus eut l’envie soudaine d’apprendre à creuser pour disparaître sous terre : son propre balai n’avait pas bougé d’un seul centimètre. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre dans les rangs de Gryffondor :  
\- C’est vraiment un fils Potter ?  
\- A mon avis, il a été adopté….  
\- C’est un Cracmol en fait, non ?  
\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Madame Bibine. Nous allons passer à la suite.  
Si Albus n’avait pas eu un coup de cœur particulier pour les matières qu’il avait commencé à étudier ces derniers jours, il sut avec certitude que le cours de vol sur balais était de loin celui qui lui plaisait le moins. Il ne se sentait pas à l’aise sur le manche en bois, ses mains glissaient sans cesse et il avait un mal fou à garder contrôle. A la fin du cours, Albus rentra au Château en compagnie de Scorpius et de ses camarades Serpentard qui lui donnaient de temps à autre une petite tape dans le dos pour le réconforter.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, Albus, le rassura son ami. Je ne suis pas très doué non plus.  
\- Oui, mais toi tu n’es pas tombé de ton balai, marmonna Albus en se frottant son bras encore endolori de sa chute.  
Scorpius lui prit le coude et l’entraîna vers la Grande Salle :  
\- Allez, c’est du passé. On va manger et tu vas vite oublier cette mésaventure. Peut-être même qu’on en rira dans quelques années !  
\- S’tu le dis… soupira Albus en le suivant.  
Il dû reconnaitre cependant que le plan de son ami était plutôt bon. Assis à table, il oublia le cours de vol pour se concentrer sur les plats et remplir son assiette avec tout ce qu’il aimait.  
\- La purée est trop bonne !  
\- A qui le dis-tu ! renchérit Scorpius en se resservant une part généreuse. Goûte le rôti avec, le jus de viande qui se mélange à la purée, c’est juste le paradis !  
Albus émit un petit rire :  
\- Ton assiette est plus grosse que toi !  
\- Mais non, mais non, tu hallucines.  
Le ventre plein, les deux amis finirent par quitter la table.  
\- On a encore un peu de temps avant le prochain cours, tu veux faire un tour au Parc ?  
\- Je crois que je l’ai assez vu pour la journée, répliqua Albus. On peut plutôt retourner à la Salle Commune ?  
Scorpius hocha la tête en quittant la Grande Salle. Ils traversaient le Hall quand :  
\- Albus ! Hé, Albus !  
Reconnaissant la voix de son grand frère, Albus s’arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. James les rejoignait en courant, la serviette tachée de sauce encore accrochée autour du cou.  
\- Il parait que ton premier cours de vol s’est mal passé ?  
\- Je vois que Rose te tient bien au courant, soupira le garçon. Si papa espérait me voir faire une carrière dans l’Equipe de Quidditch d’Angleterre, c’est loupé…  
\- Dans ce cas, c’est moi qui ferais carrière ! répliqua James en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. On vient de m’accepter dans l’équipe de Gryffondor. Tu as devant toi le nouveau Gardien !  
\- Félicitation ! lança Scorpius en lui souriant.  
James adressa un rapide coup d’œil au fils Malefoy et le remercia du bout des lèvres.  
\- Bon, je retourne à table avant que Rose ne mange tous les moelleux au chocolat !  
Il repartit en courant. Albus soupira :  
\- Au moins, papa pourra compter sur James pour perpétuer la tradition d’entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch.  
\- Personnellement, je n’aime pas trop ce sport, commenta Scorpius d’une voix légère en recommençant à marcher.  
Albus le regarda en se demandant si c’était vrai ou si son ami disait ça pour lui faire plaisir. Essayant d’oublier à nouveau le cours lamentablement raté, il parvint à adresser un sourire à son ami :  
\- Mon oncle Ron m’a envoyé des Chocogrenouilles, ça te dit qu’on partage ?  
\- Quelle question ! Le Roi des bonbons est toujours partant !  
Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux garçons regagnèrent leur Salle Commune.

  
~

  
Albus apprécia de rentrer à la maison lors des vacances de Noël. Il retrouva sa chambre, sa maison, ses repères et n’avait plus l’appréhension de croiser les autres élèves de l’Ecole qui lui rappelaient à quel point il faisait la « honte des Potter ». Cependant, rentrer à la maison n’était pas facile pour autant. Bien sûr, il pouvait parler de Poudlard, des cours et des Professeurs sans problème. Excepté le Professeur Hagrid qu’il était allé voir une fois, lors du fameux vendredi où il avait été invité à prendre le thé. Ça ne s’était pas mal passé, mais Albus n’avait tout simplement pas su quoi lui dire. Evidemment, il en avait été tout autre pour Rose et James. Si eux venaient voir le demi-géant de temps en temps, Albus avait préféré éviter via divers prétextes. Rose et James avaient en outre expliqué à Hagrid la grande timidité d’Albus, tout en se doutant que la vraie raison était ailleurs. Il passa cet incident sous silence à ses parents.  
De plus, il se sentait quelque peu exclu lorsque le sujet venait sur la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il ne connaissait pas les tapisseries rouges et dorées, lui il connaissait celles vertes et argentées des Serpentard. Il connaissait Merlin qui guettait toujours le lac avec espoir et insistance. Il connaissait le doux clapotis de l’eau qui régnait dans le Dortoir là où James parlait de la vue merveilleuse du Parc qu’il avait depuis la fenêtre. Albus avait fait semblant de ne pas voir la légère déception s’afficher sur le visage de son père quand il avait avoué ne pas aimer le Quidditch et ne pas savoir manier correctement un balai, même si Harry affirmait que ce n’était pas grave. Sa mère l’avait consolé en lui préparant son dessert préféré ce soir-là.  
Ginny ressentait une légère inquiétude pour son deuxième fils. Albus avait toujours été plus discret et plus fragile que James. Si le premier s’était adapté à Poudlard et semblait maitriser la magie assez facilement, il était assez flagrant que le deuxième connaissait des difficultés en comparaison. Il maintenait toutefois la moyenne et ne se confiait pas spécialement à eux lorsqu’il leur écrivait, elle avait donc été plutôt étonnée de le voir revenir à la maison en étant un peu plus réservé. Ginny avait également remarqué qu’un beau sourire fendait le visage d’Albus lorsqu’il recevait un hibou apportant un message de Scorpius Malefoy. Harry n’était pas extrêmement ravi de savoir que les deux jeunes gens se fréquentaient, craignant que le fils de Drago soit une mauvaise influence sur Albus, mais Ginny n’était pas de cet avis. Elle avait cru comprendre que Scorpius n’était pas non plus très apprécié par les élèves de l’Ecole à cause de rumeurs à son sujet (Albus lui en avait parlé à demi-mot) et surement se serraient-ils les coudes pour s’en sortir ensemble.

  
~

  
La première année scolaire s’écoula, péniblement pour Albus. Plus les semaines passaient, plus il avait tendance à s’isoler un peu plus en compagnie de Scorpius. Ce dernier était inquiet, la santé de sa mère se dégradait de plus en plus. Lorsqu’il sentait que ses soucis menaçaient de le submerger, il se refugiait près d’Albus pour se changer les idées. Ils s’entraidaient, ils évitaient les autres. Ils s’amusaient aussi, tous les deux, surtout lorsque Ron envoyait à Albus des jeux sortis de son magasin de farces et attrapes.  
A la fin de l’année, les élèves prirent à nouveau le Poudlard Express pour revenir à la gare King’s Cross. Tandis que le train entrait en gare, Albus remarqua que Scorpius avait déjà le nez collé à la vitre du wagon et qu’il essayait de voir ses parents :  
\- Il ne fait pas beau, j’espère que maman est restée à la maison pour se reposer…  
\- A moins que le meilleur médicament pour elle soit de te voir, sourit Albus.  
Scorpius lui rendit un sourire de remerciement. Ils avaient revêtu leurs vêtements Moldus quelques minutes auparavant.  
Le train s’arrêta enfin et les portières s’ouvrirent. Bientôt les élèves sortirent en masse pour retrouver leur famille. Scorpius couru vers ses deux parents en tirant sa valise :  
\- Maman, tu n’es pas raisonnable !  
Mais il se serra contre elle avec bonheur. Bien qu’ayant déjà remarqué où se trouvaient ses propres parents, Albus rejoignit soudain son ami en obéissant à une impulsion subite :  
\- Scorpius, attends !  
L’interpellé se retourna. Drago Malefoy eut un léger tic à la paupière en reconnaissant le fils d’Harry Potter et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du pommeau en argent de sa canne dissimulant sa baguette magique. La main posée dans la chevelure blonde de son fils, Astoria adressa un sourire hésitant à Albus, qui salua un peu timidement les parents de son ami, avant de regarder Scorpius :  
\- J’ai un cadeau pour toi.  
Il se baissa et ouvrit sa grosse valise d’où il extirpa un volumineux grimoire :  
\- Tiens ! Je sais que tu le cherches, alors je te donne le mien.  
Les yeux gris de Scorpius pétillèrent :  
\- Oh ! « L’Histoire de Poudlard » ! Tu es sûr de toi, Albus ?  
\- Oui, oui, prends-le. Tu l’as feuilleté trois fois par semaine, il va te manquer si tu ne l’as pas pendant deux mois !  
Le rire reconnaissant de son ami lui réchauffa le cœur.  
\- Merci Albus. N’oublie pas de m’envoyer un hibou de temps en temps pendant les vacances.  
\- Toi aussi ! lança Albus en se détournant pour rejoindre sa famille.  
Deux mois s’offraient à lui. Il songea qu’il n’était pas spécialement ravi de rentrer à la maison. Les vacances d’été signifiaient qu’il allait voir souvent toute sa famille au complet. Même pour rire, même pour dire que ce n’était « pas grave », le sujet comme quoi il était à Serpentard serait forcément abordé. James vanterait ses exploits en Quidditch. Rose clamerait haut et fort que les Gryffondor avaient gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Et lui, il n’aurait pas grand-chose à raconter, il était un Serpentard, un élève plutôt moyen et il n’avait qu’un seul ami qui était la progéniture Malefoy. Mais, il n’avait pas hâte non plus de retourner à Poudlard et de retrouver les sorciers, les rumeurs, les préjugés…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette première année !


	3. Deuxième Année ( 2018 - 2019 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle que les 3 premières années sont traitées rapidement et servent surtout à poser des bases pour l'histoire elle-même qui commencera à la 4ème année :)

Bien trop vite, le 1er septembre arriva et Albus se retrouva sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Il se sentait on ne peut plus perdu. Il n’avait pas spécialement aimé les deux mois de vacance et avait eu une nette tendance à s’isoler dans sa chambre, mais au moins il ne voyait pas une centaine de sorciers par jour qui pouvaient le regarder, le juger… par contre, la présence de Scorpius lui avait manquée. Ils s’étaient écrit souvent, mais quelques mots sur un parchemin ne valaient tout de même pas un ami physiquement présent. Pendant un temps, il s’était demandé s’il n’allait pas supplier sa mère de le garder à la maison, moyennant des cours par correspondance, pour ne plus retourner à Poudlard… mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à faire ce coup-là à Scorpius. De plus, rester à la maison signifiait voir son père tous les jours et voir ainsi quotidiennement à quel point ils étaient semblables et différents. Il était donc sur ce fichu quai, prêt à monter dans un fichu train, à retrouver ses fichus camarades et à passer une nouvelle année qui serait peut-être pire que la précédente.  
Albus laissa sa mère le serrer contre lui, mais par-dessus son épaule il remarqua ses camarades et leurs parents qui jetaient des coups d’œil en direction de sa famille. Il avait beau ne pas porter l’uniforme des Serpentard sur le quai, il n’ignorait pas que les autres savaient parfaitement que la respectable famille Potter avait engendré un « serpent ». Il s’écarta de Ginny et adressa un sourire forcé à Lily :  
\- Dans un an, tu viendras avec nous.  
\- C’est long, un an ! rouspéta sa petite sœur.  
Il acquiesça, bien d’accord avec cette idée et s’approcha de la portière du wagon le plus proche de lui. Harry le suivit et l’aida à monter ses bagages dans le train. Sentant les regards peser sur eux, Albus baissa les yeux en marmonnant :  
\- Papa, si tu pouvais t’écarter un peu…  
Surpris et un brin amusé, Harry lui ébouriffa la tête :  
\- On n’aime pas trop être vu en compagnie de son père quand on entre en deuxième année ?  
Le garçon esquiva la main de son père :  
\- Mais non, seulement…. Toi, c’est toi et moi, c’est moi et…  
Harry lui sourit, songeant que son fils de douze ans commençait sa crise d’adolescence :  
\- Ce sont simplement des gens qui nous regardent. On ne peut pas les en empêcher. Et puis, c’est plutôt moi qu’ils regardent, pas toi.  
Sceptique, Albus observa rapidement les familles présentes et fut plus que jamais convaincu que ce n’était pas juste son père qui était le centre de toutes les attentions :  
\- Ils regardent le grand Harry Potter et son fils décevant.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de croiser le regard vert de son fils qui détourna le menton pour ne pas le regarder :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
Albus ne répondit pas. Son père ouvrit la bouche pour insister et James choisit cet instant pour passer près d’eux en tirant sa valise et en chantonnant :  
\- Serpentard, Serpentard, cesse de broyer du noir, il est temps de monter dans le train !  
\- James ! commença à le gronder Harry.  
Mais son fils aîné était déjà loin devant et lui adressa un signe de la main sans se retourner :  
\- On se voit à Noël, Pa’ !  
Harry songea à le rattraper pour lui ré-enseigner quelques notions de politesse, mais le cas de son second fils l’inquiétait davantage. Il se retourna vers Albus, soucieux :  
\- Al…  
\- Albus. Pas Al’.  
\- Très bien, Albus, reprit-il en lui posant une main amicale sur l’épaule. Est-ce que les autres élèves sont désagréables avec toi ? Tu n’as pas l’air très heureux de retourner à l’Ecole.  
Son fils soupira sans lui fournir de réponse. Harry continua d’une voix douce :  
\- Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de te faire d’autres amis… ? Sans Hermione et Ron, je n’aurais jamais pu survivre, à Poudlard. Je n’aurais pas pu survivre du tout, d’ailleurs.  
Une moue se dessina sur le visage d’Albus qui répliqua sèchement :  
\- Mais moi, je n’ai pas besoin d’un Ron ou d’une Hermione. J’ai déjà un ami, Scorpius ! Je sais bien que tu ne l’apprécies pas, mais je n’ai besoin de personne d’autre.  
\- D’accord, d’accord… murmura Harry qui n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec son fils au moment de son départ. Le principal, c’est que tu sois heureux.  
Il leva la main pour la passer une nouvelle fois dans les cheveux de son fils, mais ce dernier sauta dans le train pour l’éviter :  
\- A la prochaine, papa, lança-t-il en prenant la poignée de sa valise et en s’éloignant dans le wagon.  
Désemparé, Harry le regarda disparaitre de sa vue. Albus commençait à l’inquiéter. A la maison, son fils s’isolait un peu plus qu’autrefois et il savait par Hagrid qu’Albus n’était venu le voir qu’une seule fois dans sa cabane, à l’orée de la Forêt Interdite. Le garçon trouvait des excuses pour ne plus y aller, tandis que Rose et James avaient toujours du temps libre pour rendre visite au Garde-Chasse. Et il avait remarqué que son fils avait soigneusement évité le sujet. Pensif, Harry songea qu’il allait écrire à McGonagall pour s’assurer que sa progéniture n’avait pas d’ennuis à l’Ecole. Plus loin, il vit que Ginny et Lily avaient rejoint James. Ce dernier faisait au mieux pour avoir l’air totalement cool et détaché tandis que sa petite sœur le serrait contre elle, et que Ginny lui faisait moult recommandations et mises en garde de dernière minute. Il fit un pas dans leur direction et remarqua alors l’homme blond qui s’avançait vers lui. Les cheveux tirés en catogan, le manteau neuf boutonné jusqu’au col et la canne dissimulant la baguette magique : Drago Malefoy. Harry s’arrêta et le regarda venir. Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment et Drago enchaîna directement, sans tourner autour du pot :  
\- J’ai besoin d’un service, Potter.  
Harry haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien pousser son ancien camarade de Poudlard à venir lui adresser la parole.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Tu connais les rumeurs qui circulent sur les origines de mon fils. Elles persistent encore et toujours. Les élèves de Poudlard se moquent de Scorpius avec acharnement, expliqua Drago de sa voix traînante.  
Harry hocha la tête en croisant les bras :  
\- Je suis au courant. Quel rapport avec moi ? Si tu crois que c’est mon fils qui alimente les rumeurs, tu te trompes.  
Drago fronça le nez, manifestant un certain agacement :  
\- Non, mais je souhaiterai que le Ministère publie un communiqué pour réaffirmer que tous les Retourneurs de Temps ont été détruits durant la bataille du Département des Mystères.  
\- Ces rumeurs finiront par disparaître d’elles-mêmes, rétorqua Harry. Les gens passeront à autre chose.  
\- Mon fils en souffre, insista Malfoy en serrant le pommeau de sa canne comme s’il résistait à l’envie de la fracasser sur la tignasse noire de son interlocuteur. Et Astoria ne va pas bien, ces temps-ci… Scorpius a besoin de tout le soutien qu’on puisse lui apporter.  
\- Quand on répond aux commérages, on ne fait que les alimenter. Pendant des années, la rumeur a couru que Voldemort avait eu un enfant. Scorpius n’est pas le premier à être cité. Dans ton intérêt comme dans le nôtre, le Ministère doit rester à l’écart de tout cela.  
Les dents serrées, les sourcils froncés, Drago se détourna et s’éloigna sans un au revoir. Il regrettait d’avoir parlé avec Potter. Ce dernier connaissait bien le monde des rumeurs, il avait dû en subir beaucoup durant leurs années d’Ecole : le Survivant, le futur Mage Noir qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l’Héritier de Serpentard, Menteur Potter… Oh oui, Harry Potter savait à quel point les rumeurs pouvaient être douloureuses à vivre, et Drago avait espéré qu’il aurait pu l’aider, en connaissance de cause. Ce n’était même pas pour lui qu’il voulait faire taire les rumeurs mais pour sa femme et son fils. Cependant, il fallait croire que Potter appréciait de plus en plus les histoires qui le traitaient en grand héros et qu’il se moquait bien des racontars moins sympathiques qui pouvaient circuler sur les autres.

 

Albus redescendit du train par politesse pour saluer son oncle Ron et sa tante Hermione, puis remonta dans le wagon en compagnie de Rose en l’aidant à porter sa valise. Il lui chuchota :  
\- Tu n’auras plus besoin de me parler quand on sera parti.  
\- Je sais, répliqua sa cousine. Je fais semblant devant les adultes.  
Avec un sourire crispé, ils firent au revoir de la main à Ron et Hermione. Albus s’apprêtait à déguerpir dans un compartiment lorsqu’il vit Scorpius arriver en courant avec sa valise. Lui tenant la portière ouverte, il l’aida à monter ses bagages dans le wagon.  
\- Salut Rose ! la salua aimablement Scorpius.  
L’adolescente fit la moue, empoigna sa valise et s’éloigna d’un pas vigoureux :  
\- Au revoir, Albus !  
Il la regarda s’éloigner, un peu déçu de constater que sa cousine ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir le côtoyer et jouait la comédie devant la famille.  
\- Elle s’adoucit, non ? demanda Scorpius nonchalamment.  
\- Mouais…  
Ensemble, ils se mirent en quête d’un compartiment.  
\- Comment va ta mère ? s’enquit Albus en avançant dans le couloir.  
\- Pas très bien… Mais j’ai bien pris soin d’elle pendant les vacances, j’ai trouvé des livres avec des remèdes à essayer et elle a repris un peu des couleurs dernièrement. J’ai bon espoir de la voir se remettre d’ici Noël.  
\- Super ! s’enthousiasma Albus sincèrement heureux pour son ami.

  
~

  
Scorpius s’essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette et lança un regard satisfait à son assiette vide. Albus s’empara d’une part de tarte à la citrouille.  
\- Demain, il y a un match de Quidditch, lui rappela Scorpius en portant son choix sur une mousse au chocolat. On y va ?  
Son ami fit la moue :  
\- Je déteste ça et toi aussi, aux dernières nouvelles…  
\- Je sais, mais c’est Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, plaida Scorpius en lui servant un verre de jus de groseilles.  
\- Et alors… ?  
\- Ta cousine et ton frère sont dans l’Equipe ! En Poursuiveuse et en Gardien, ça serait bien d’aller les applaudir, non ?  
Albus fit la moue en tapotant son doigt sur la table :  
\- Tu crois qu’elle viendrait m’applaudir, si j’étais dans l’Equipe ? J’en doute.  
\- On s’en fout, ce n’est pas une raison pour ne pas aller la voir jouer. Allez, Albus, il faut bien qu’on sorte de notre Salle Commune de temps à autre !  
\- D’accord, d’accord, céda le garçon en se disant qu’il pouvait bien faire plaisir à son ami.

  
~

  
_Sur le quai du Poudlard Express, penché sur une carte d’astronomie, Albus étudiait la position des étoiles qui dessinaient un lion._  
 _\- Monte dans le train, Serpentard, sinon on part sans toi ! lança James._  
 _Le garçon releva les yeux mais son frère n’était déjà plus là. Se rappelant qu’il devait dire au revoir à son père, Albus replia sa carte et chercha Harry du regard :_  
 _\- Papa ?_  
 _Il le vit alors, entourés de sorciers qui lui posaient des questions pour différents journaux. Albus joua des coudes pour essayer de le rejoindre :_  
 _\- Papa !_  
 _\- Votre fils est à Serpentard, qu’avez-vous ressenti en apprenant qu’Albus Severus Potter n’était pas à Gryffondor ?_  
 _\- Papa !_  
 _Il tendait désespéramment la main pour essayer de repousser les journalistes mais ces derniers l’empêchaient de rejoindre Harry dont le visage se ferma :_  
 _\- J’aurais aimé qu’il ne soit pas mon fils ! Il m’a trahi en rejoignant la Maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il traîne sans vergogne avec sa progéniture !_  
 _Se sentant trahi, le cœur brisé, Albus se détourna et monta dans le train en courant._  
 _\- Scorpius ! Scorpius !_  
 _Il ouvrit à la volée la porte du premier compartiment et trouva son ami effondré dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, devant la cheminée éteinte._  
 _\- Scorpius ?_  
 _Le garçon blond releva des yeux hagards vers lui, un parchemin chiffonné gisait au sol :_  
 _\- Ma mère… son état s’est empiré. Elle est entrée à Saint Mangouste et elle vient de mourir…_  
 _Son ami changea soudain d’expression :_  
 _\- Qu’est-ce que tu as ? C’est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant quelque chose dans sa direction._  
 _Albus baissa les yeux et constata qu’une fumée noire était en train de s’enrouler autour de lui._  
 _« Tu le perdras peut-être pour toujours » déclara une voix grave qu’il ne connaissait pas._  
 _\- Scorpius… ?_  
 _Il ne voyait plus rien, il était dans un noir complet, un silence total. Seul. Il avait froid._  
 _Un rire glacial résonna soudain autour de lui, un rire qui le glaça de peur. Un rire qui promettait d’anéantir tout espoir._  
\- Albus ! Albus !  
Le garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage inquiet de Scorpius.  
Un cauchemar… il avait juste fait un cauchemar.  
\- Fermez-là, bougonna l’un de leur camarade de dortoir en se retournant dans son lit.  
Scorpius s’assit sur le matelas en chuchotant :  
\- Tu te sens bien… ?  
\- Oui. Non….  
Son ami haussa un sourcil :  
\- Quelle réponse claire et limpide.  
\- Désolé… murmura Albus en se frottant les yeux. Juste un cauchemar, ne t’en fait pas… Tu peux retourner te coucher.  
Scorpius ne bougea pas. Il dévisagea son camarade longuement et finit par se lever. Sans bruit, il s’approcha de la fenêtre, tira la langue à la sirène qui était en train de l’observer, et saisit le broc d’eau posé sur la table. Il remplit un verre et l’apporta à Albus qui l’accepta sans broncher. En attendant que son ami boive, le garçon blond s’accroupit devant sa valise et fouilla dedans avant de revenir vers Albus avec un paquet de Chocogrenouille dans la main :  
\- Tiens, mange. Ça fait du bien, le chocolat.  
Albus dépiauta le paquet et croqua dans la friandise tout en regardant la carte de collection à l’intérieur. Celle d’Harry Potter. D’un geste brusque, il la froissa et la jeta dans la corbeille à papiers, sous le regard silencieux de Scorpius.

  
~

  
Concentré sur son chaudron, Albus remuait une potion en essayant de suivre les instructions marquées sur son manuel. Le Professeur Tomechon passait entre les bureaux pour surveiller les binômes occupés à leurs préparations. Dès qu’elle était de l’autre côté de la classe, Albus entendait ses voisins de droite faire des commentaires à leur sujet :  
\- Albus Potter, une vraie aberration. Même les portraits lui tournent le dos, commenta Polly.  
\- Il nous faut une Corne de Bicorne, réclama Albus à Scorpius. En poudre…  
Son ami lui tendit une coupelle pleine, il la versa dans la potion frémissante.  
\- Tu crois qu’ils préparent un philtre pour nous tuer, lui et le fils de Voldemort ? demanda Craig Bower Jr.  
\- Quelques gouttes de sang de Salamandre, murmura Albus en prenant la pipette et en faisant tomber les gouttes voulues dans sa préparation qui vira instantanément au noir tout en dégageant une épaisse fumée.  
\- Ce n’est pas le bleu limpide prévu, remarqua Scorpius. On a dû sauter une ligne. Allez, on a le temps de recommencer !  
Avec un calme exemplaire, il agita sa baguette magique pour nettoyer le chaudron et attira le manuel à lui :  
\- Dans un mortier, tu mélanges des feuilles de mandragore et de la racine d’asphodèle.  
Sans discuter, Albus attrapa l’ustensile et les ingrédients, impressionné par l’attitude de son ami qui se comportait comme si les remarques ne l’atteignaient pas.

  
~

  
Frissonnant, Albus quitta la Bibliothèque en glissant le livre qu’il venait d’emprunter dans son sac. Il avait hâte que le printemps revienne. Rêvant de s’installer dans un des fauteuils près du feu, il marcha rapidement jusqu’aux cachots et s’arrêta devant le mur nu qui dissimulait leur Salle Commune :  
\- Abysses !  
La porte apparut devant lui et il entra dans la pièce en bâillant. Il n’arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil et il était encore tôt quand il était parti à la Bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre sur l’astronomie. Il remarqua néanmoins que la table près de la cheminée avait été occupée pendant son absence, des devoirs en cours étaient visibles. Il jeta un coup d’œil par curiosité et reconnu l’écriture de Scorpius. Intrigué, il chercha son camarade des yeux, mais ne vit qu’un couple qui sortait de la Salle, et un cinquième année penché sur des parchemins et trois tonnes de livres. L’encrier de Scorpius était encore ouvert, il le referma pour ne pas que l’encre sèche, puis s’approcha du cinquième année :  
\- Excuse-moi… Tu as vu Scorpius ?  
Agacé d’être dérangé en pleine révision, l’élève répondit sèchement :  
\- Il a reçu une lettre que le Professeur Lafaille lui a apportée, puis il est monté dans le dortoir.  
Un peu inquiet, Albus ramassa rapidement les affaires de son ami, avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir. Il trouva Scorpius assis sur le lit, les épaules voutées, les mèches blondes dissimulant ses yeux. Il tenait un parchemin entre ses mains tremblantes.  
\- Scorpius… ?  
Son ami sursauta, puis un certain soulagement se dessina sur ses traits quand il reconnut Albus qui déposa les affaires sur le lit.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? C’est quoi cette lettre ?  
Scorpius renifla, Albus remarqua à cet instant que ses yeux gris débordaient de larmes.  
-…Ma mère… son état s’est aggravé. Elle est partie à Saint Mangouste hier soir… Mon père n’a pas beaucoup d’espoir pour elle et les médecins n’ont pas l’air de pouvoir l’aider davantage…  
\- Mais… mais tu es rentré chez toi à Noël, tu m’as dit qu’elle allait mieux !  
\- C’était le cas… souffla Scorpius. Mais l’hiver a été froid, il suffit d’un rhume et tout a pu dégénérer…  
Albus passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le serra maladroitement contre lui :  
-…elle va s’en remettre… j’en suis sûr…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah oui, dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis en place les cauchemars d'Albus. Je trouvais que dans la pièce, les 2 zozos que sont Scorpius et Albus n'avaient pas spécialement de talents ou de particularité mis en avant. On comprend que Scorpius est plutot bon élève, et Albus apparemment une daube, mais faut quand même pas exagérer.


	4. Troisième Année (2019 - 2020)

Albus avait déjà dit au revoir à sa mère, son oncle et sa tante. James, Rose, Lily et Hugo Weasley-Granger conversaient avec enthousiasme avec Ron et Hermione. Ron les régalait de petites anecdotes concernant sa troisième année avec Harry et Hermione. Pendus à ses lèvres, les quatre adolescents l’écoutaient raconter l’escapade de Sirius Black, la trahison de Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin qui s’était transformé en loup-garou… Loin de vouloir écouter ces histoires « entre Gryffondor », Albus monta dans le train.  
\- Attends ! l’interpella Harry.  
Le garçon se tourna vers son père, un peu à contrecœur :  
\- Quoi ?  
Harry ne put s’empêcher de dévisager son fils d’un air soucieux, comme il l’avait fait quasiment quotidiennement pendant ces deux mois de vacance. Sa progéniture grandissait et promettait déjà de devenir un beau jeune homme avec ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs qu’il laissait pousser assez pour recouvrir sa nuque… mais son teint semblait quelque peu grisâtre, l’éclat de ses prunelles était assombri également. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son fils paraissait aussi dépressif, pourtant il avait fait de son mieux pour le distraire cet été. Ils étaient allés plusieurs fois sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Ron, Ginny et de tous les enfants et à priori tout se passait plutôt bien… du moins en apparence ; Albus avait eu une nette tendance à s’esquiver pour être seul. Ils avaient également passé quelques jours au Terrier pour rendre visite à Molly et Arthur Weasley, et Albus passait beaucoup de temps dans le jardin au lieu de rester « en famille ». Au fond de lui, Harry commençait à craindre que Scorpius Malefoy ait réellement une mauvaise influence sur lui. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire que ce fils de Drago était en réalité la progéniture de Voldemort, mais il restait un Malefoy… et les rumeurs sur son lien avec « Vous-Savez-Qui » pouvaient isoler Scorpius qui, du coup, isolait Albus avec lui.  
\- Tu oublies ton autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry en tendant un parchemin à son fils en lui adressant un sourire. Tu vas avoir l’occasion de sortir du Château.  
Le regard froid d’Albus se posa sur l’autorisation :  
\- Je déteste Pré-au-Lard.  
\- Comment peux-tu détester un endroit où tu n’as encore jamais mis les pieds… ? demanda son père perplexe.  
\- C’est plein d’élèves de Poudlard, répondit le garçon en se détournant de la main qui tenait le papier.  
Pris de court, Harry insista :  
\- Essaye, au moins… Allons, Albus… C’est ta chance de faire des folies chez Honeydukes sans que ta mère le sache…  
Son fils se retourna d’un bloc. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu’il allait prendre l’autorisation de sortie… mais non. Son fils brandit sa baguette magique à la place.  
\- Non, tu n’oseras pas, Albus !  
_\- Incendio !_  
Harry lâcha le parchemin qui prit feu instantanément et regarda les flammes le réduire en cendres qui se dispersèrent dans le vent.  
\- Albus… murmura Harry.  
Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le garçon rangea sa baguette :  
\- L’ironie, c’est que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ça marche. Je ne suis pourtant pas doué pour lancer ce sortilège.  
Le père avança d’un pas tandis que le fils recula dans le wagon. Harry se sentait on ne peut plus perdu, il avait la sensation que son enfant était comme de l’eau qu’il n’arrivait pas à saisir entre les mains.  
\- J’ai échangé quelques hiboux avec le Professeur McGonagall. Elle dit que tu as tendance à t’isoler, chez nous aussi d’ailleurs…  
Albus fronça les sourcils, guère ravi de savoir qu’on l’espionnait pour le compte de son père. Ce dernier continua en posant le pied sur le marchepied du wagon :  
\- Elle dit aussi que tu ne participes pas beaucoup en classe… Tu es toujours renfrogné… tu es…  
\- Et alors ?! le coupa Albus avec colère. Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que j’invente un sort pour devenir ami-ami avec tout le monde, Fantômes et Portraits compris ? Que je jette un sortilège pour me retrouver « comme par magie » dans une autre Maison ?  
\- Albus… commença Harry en levant les mains pour l’apaiser.  
Mais l’adolescent était trop furieux pour s’arrêter, il voulait juste qu’on lui fiche la paix, non être sur les devants de la scène. QUI allait donc comprendre ça, à part Scorpius ?  
\- Ou peut-être veux-tu que j’étudie la Métamorphose avec assiduité pour devenir un bon élève irréprochable, un fifils à son papa ? Tu n’as qu’à me lancer un sort, comme ça tu me transformeras en ce que tu veux que je sois, d’accord ? Ce sera mieux pour nous deux.  
Les yeux écarquillés, Harry ne put que regarder son fils dont les prunelles vertes reflétaient un profond mal être, une blessure béante et une colère enfouie dans son cœur depuis combien de temps… ?  
\- Maintenant, j’y vais ! Le train va partir et j’ai mon ami à retrouver !  
Sans attendre, il se mit à courir le long du couloir du train en trainant sa valise dans son sillage, laissant Harry Potter désemparé sur le quai.  
Essoufflé, Albus finit par trouver son ami installé sur la banquette d’un compartiment vide. Ravi de le retrouver, il poussa ses bagages dans un coin.  
\- Bonjour, Scorpius !  
Son ami ne répondit pas, le visage tourné vers la vitre. Albus remarqua alors son attitude voutée et s’assit immédiatement près de lui :  
\- Scorpius… ça ne va pas… ?  
Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de son ami qui tourna finalement son visage vers lui. Un visage tourmenté qui lui serra le cœur, un visage bien plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire. Une seule explication lui parut possible pour justifier cette expression douloureuse.  
\- Ta mère… ? Ça c’est encore aggravé ?  
-… Ça ne peut pas s’aggraver davantage… murmura l’adolescent blond.  
Albus ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant et lui prit une main en soufflant :  
\- Tu aurais dû m’envoyer un hibou…  
\- Je n’arrivais pas à trouver les mots, répondit Scorpius d’une voix enrouée.  
Albus avait prévu de se plaindre de la grande stupidité de son père, mais il préféra ne pas mettre ses histoires de famille sur le tapis. Ce n’était pas le bon moment.  
-….Est-ce que je peux…faire quelque chose pour toi… ?  
Les yeux gris de Scorpius se posèrent sur lui, Albus sentit ses doigts trembler dans les siens :  
\- Viens aux obsèques… C’est en fin de semaine…  
\- Entendu !  
Il lui faudrait sûrement une autorisation pour sortir du Château, mais il comptait bien l’obtenir de la part de sa mère, il lui écrirait dès ce soir.  
\- Et… reste un ami pour moi…  
\- Toujours, jura le garçon aux cheveux noirs en le serrant contre lui.

  
Bien longtemps après que le train ait démarré, il tenait toujours Scorpius contre lui, caressant tantôt ses cheveux blonds, tantôt son dos pour le consoler. Peu lui importait les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir et qui pouvaient les voir. S’ils préféraient se moquer au lieu de compatir, ce n’était pas son problème !

  
Le train finit par s’arrêter. Comme l’année précédente, Albus descendit en compagnie de Scorpius et tous deux montèrent dans une diligence tirée par d’invisibles Sombrals. Ils se retrouvèrent avec deux Serpentard de deuxième année qui firent mine de les ignorer durant tout le trajet. Scorpius n’était guère bavard et cela convenait très bien à Albus qui n’avait pas plus envie de parler. En silence, ils entrèrent à Poudlard et s’installèrent à la table des Serpentard.  
\- Ta sœur fait sa rentrée de première année, non ? demanda soudain l’adolescent blond en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis des heures.  
\- Ouais… marmonna Albus en regardant le Professeur Flitwick apporter le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique.  
Il croisa le regard inquiet de Lily et lui adressa un faible sourire d’encouragement en se rappelant ses propres angoisses lorsqu’il se tenait à cette même place autrefois. Sa sœur lui adressa un petit signe de tête, puis se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor où elle chercha James et Rose du regard. Son grand frère lui fit signe de la main en lui montrant la place laissée libre entre lui et leur cousine. Pendant quelques instants, Albus se demanda ce qu’il se passerait si sa petite sœur se retrouvait également à Serpentard… Il se sentirait moins seul, mais Lily ne supporterait pas forcément les pressions que cela engendrerait forcément.  
Le Choixpeau magique entonna sa traditionnelle chanson :

_\- Avez-vous peur des noms que je dois prononcer ?_  
_Redoutez-vous celui que je vais annoncer ?_  
_Pas Poufsouffle ! Pas Serdaigle ! Pas Gryffondor !_  
_Surtout pas Serpentard ! Que sera donc mon sort ?_  
_Ne crains rien, mon enfant, je sais très bien choisir,_  
_Si tu pleures d’abord, après tu sauras rire._

Le Professeur Flitwick déplia un parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Le groupe de première année diminuait au fur et à mesure de la Répartition. Malgré l’air nonchalant qu’il affichait, Albus se concentra particulièrement lorsque la voix fluette du Professeur appela :  
\- Lily Potter.  
Il regarda sa petite sœur prendre place sur le tabouret et le chapeau qui vient coiffer ses cheveux. Malgré lui, l’adolescent retint son souffle.  
\- GRYFFONDOR !  
Des exclamations de joie s’élevèrent à la table concernée. James siffla pour manifester son bonheur, tandis que Rose applaudissait à s’en faire mal aux mains.  
\- Génial… soupira Albus malgré tout un peu déçu.  
Scorpius lui adressa un sourire forcé :  
\- Tu pensais vraiment qu’elle aurait pu se retrouver avec nous ? Les Potter ne sont pas chez eux, à Serpentard.  
\- Il y en a au moins un… rétorqua Albus à mi-voix.  
Quelques rires autour de lui accueillirent sa réponse. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette encore vide pour le moment et se mit à réfléchir à comment il allait tourner sa lettre pour convaincre sa mère de le laisser aller aux obsèques d’Astoria Malefoy.

 

 _Il marchait dans le Parc de Poudlard, son autorisation de sortie en main. Il arriva à la cabane de Hagrid qui en surgit avec une arbalète en main :_  
_\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?!_  
_\- J’ai l’autorisation d’aller dans la Forêt Interdite, rétorqua Albus en montrant le parchemin écrit à l’encre rouge. Je dois aller à l’enterrement de mon père._  
_Le demi géant l’attrapa par l’épaule et l’attira dans sa cabane. Albus se retrouva instantanément dans une clairière, un centaure aux cheveux blonds comme Scorpius et au corps de couleur alezan avait la tête levée en direction de la voûte céleste. Il semblait étudier les étoiles de ses yeux rappelant des saphirs délavés._  
_\- Albus Severus Potter… murmura le centaure en baissant la tête dans sa direction._  
_\- Je dois voir Scorpius, où est-il ? s’entendit répondre le garçon._  
_\- Une ombre noire plane autour de toi, Albus Severus Potter. Fais attention à tes fréquentations…_  
_\- Vous aussi, vous êtes à la botte de mon père ? s’écria Albus en serrant les poings. Je n’ai jamais voulu être son fils ! Laissez-moi tranquille !_  
_Il se mit à courir au hasard et vit alors l’ombre qui le survolait. Un grand oiseau noir qui ressemblait à un phénix le pourchassait. Une voix chuchota dans la nuit :_  
**_« Il faut épargner l’autre… »_**  
_Albus trébucha contre une racine et tomba la tête la première dans le lac. Confus, il se débattit dans les eaux glacées et vit un jet de lumière verte foncer dans sa direction. Il n’eut pas le temps de l’éviter et se sentit couler au fond du lac… le froid gelait ses os et ses entrailles._  
**_« Il reviendra… »_**  
_L’adolescent comprit qu’il était en train de mourir. Une main pâle traversa soudain la surface du lac et le tira sur la terre ferme. Albus se retrouva trempé, allongé sur le plancher de la Bibliothèque. Scorpius était penché sur lui, si près que leurs visages se touchaient presque._  
_\- Ne m’abandonne pas… murmura son ami. Je n’ai que toi. Albus…_  
Albus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu’il était dans son lit, au Dortoir, en sécurité. Sa couverture avait glissé et gisait par terre. Il se redressa pour l’attraper et se rallongea. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait les rideaux fermés de son lit en essayant d’oublier son cauchemar. Demain, il allait avoir son tout premier cours de Divination… ensuite, il passerait le weekend end hors de Poudlard. Sa mère avait accepté qu’il accompagne Scorpius à l’enterrement d’Astoria, et il était presque sûr qu’elle n’en avait pas touché un seul mot à son père. Ravi et soulagé de savoir que son camarade serait là, Scorpius avait envoyé sans tarder un hibou à son père pour lui signaler la présence d’Albus. Ainsi, il avait été décidé que Drago viendrait les chercher samedi matin et qu’il les ramènerait à l’Ecole dans la journée de dimanche. Albus se doutait qu’Harry n’apprécierait pas de le savoir au Manoir des Malefoy pour une nuit et il devait reconnaître qu’il était quelque peu inquiet de passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de sorciers réputés pour avoir appartenus au clan des Mangemorts… mais en un sens, l’idée le séduisait plus que de rester dans une Salle Commune, sans Scorpius, pendant deux jours. Sans compter qu’il était aussi curieux de découvrir la maison de son ami.  
Quand Albus se réveilla ce vendredi matin, il avait presque oublié son cauchemar et faisait tout pour ne plus y penser à nouveau. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Scorpius pour prendre le petit déjeuner et étudia rapidement son emploi du temps.  
\- Oh non… souffla-t-il.  
Son ami lui adressa un regard interrogateur :  
\- Tu as fait une tache sur ton parchemin ?  
\- Non, non, mais j’avais oublié que… qu’on avait Soins aux Créatures Magiques, aujourd’hui.  
\- Ah oui ! s’enthousiasma Scorpius. J’ai hâte de commencer ce cours, pas toi ?  
Albus ne répondit pas, songeant qu’il était temps de faire un aveu à son ami. Devant son mutisme, Scorpius afficha une petite moue de déception :  
\- On dirait que toi, non… Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, cette nuit, c’est à cause de ça que tu es un peu de mauvaise humeur ?  
Etonné, Albus tourna la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier ne devait donc pas dormir pour savoir qu’il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.  
\- C’est pas ça… En fait, tu te souviens, l’année dernière quand on devait choisir nos options pour cette année ?  
Scorpius sourit en acquiesçant :  
\- Je me souviens surtout que tu avais juré haut et fort que tu ne voulais pas prendre l’Arithmancie parce que tu avais vu les manuels chez ta tante et que tu trouvais ça trop compliqué. Donc… ?  
\- On avait décidé qu’on choisirait les mêmes options, pour rester ensemble, toi et moi, n’est-ce pas… ?  
L’adolescent blond hocha une nouvelle fois la tête :  
\- Oui, oui, du coup tu as choisi une matière et moi une autre.  
\- Ouais… Je n’ai rien contre la matière des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais c’est le Professeur Hagrid qui l’enseigne…  
\- Et alors… ? demanda Scorpius en attrapant la marmelade pour en étaler sur une tranche de brioche. Tu es raciste des demi-géants ?  
Albus secoua négativement la tête en baissant la voix :  
\- C’est un grand ami de mon père. En fait, on le voyait souvent avant que je vienne à Poudlard, il est gentil mais bigrement impressionnant et… et j’ai été invité à prendre le thé chez lui, lors de notre première année. Et moi… enfin… je n’avais pas envie de revenir sans toi, tu comprends ? Mais… mais je ne voulais pas qu’on tombe sur ma cousine ou mon frère, tu vois ? Et puis, j’avais peur qu’il fasse un rapport complet sur toi à mes parents à chaque fois qu’on le verrait, sans compter que je n’étais même pas sûr qu’il ait envie de te rencontrer…  
\- Et quand tu rentrais chez toi, pour les vacances, tu ne l’as pas vu ?  
\- Je l’ai évité au maximum, marmonna Albus. Le jardin est fichtrement passionnant quand on a besoin d’être tranquille.  
Il attrapa le pichet de jus de citrouille et s’en servit un grand verre. Scorpius croqua dans sa tartine en l’observant :  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ? Si j’avais su, peut-être qu’on aurait pu prendre l’Etude des Moldus… ou Arithmancie, acheva-t-il sur un ton taquin.  
Albus grimaça en avouant :  
\- Tu avais l’air particulièrement intéressé par cette matière, je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes de ne pas l’étudier juste à cause de mes soucis personnels…  
Son ami mastiqua d’un air songeur :  
\- Je vois, je vois… De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas changer de matière maintenant et rien ne dit que ça va mal se passer. Tu as bien réussi à faire comme si tu ne connaissais pas le Professeur Londubat, tu n’auras qu’à faire pareil avec ce Professeur-là.  
\- Ouais… murmura Albus avant de boire son jus de citrouille.  
Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les deux amis retournèrent au Dortoir pour récupérer leurs affaires de cours. Ils se rendirent d’abord en cours de Métamorphose où ils durent apprendre à transformer une théière en tortue. A la fin du cours, Albus posa la sienne dans la caisse prévue à recueillir les animaux transformés, et nota que si la sienne avait encore la hanse au milieu de la carapace et une espèce de trompe sur le museau, il ne s’en était pas trop mal sorti. Scorpius s’était bien débrouillé, même si la carapace de la sienne avait encore la texture et l’éclat de la porcelaine.  
Ensemble, ils sortirent du Château et prirent la direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Albus fut soulagé de constater que le cours était commun avec les Serdaigle et non avec les Gryffondor, il n’aurait pas eu envie d’avoir Rose et Hagrid en même temps.  
Hagrid accueillit les élèves avec un grand sourire :  
\- Tout le monde est là ? Parfait ! Suivez-moi.  
Le petit groupe suivit le Professeur qui contourna sa cabane pour les mener à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, près d’un enclos où se tenaient une douzaine de créatures mi-cheval, mi-aigle.  
\- Approchez-vous de la barrière, mais restez calme.  
Albus fut des plus étonnés de reconnaître des Hippogriffes. Il savait que lors de son tout premier cours en tant que Professeur, Hagrid avait voulu présenter ces créatures et que ça c’était mal terminé. Peut-être voulait-il retenter l’expérience, en espérant que cette fois tout se passerait bien. Scorpius observait les Hippogriffes d’un air fasciné et avait l’air d’avoir une folle envie de s’approcher pour les caresser.  
\- Les Hippogriffes sont dotés d’une grande fierté, surtout ne les insultez jamais. Commençons par un peu de théorie. Quelqu’un sait quelle est leur alimentation ?  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de Scorpius, à la grande surprise d’Albus. Il avait l’habitude de voir son camarade aussi renfermé que lui, en cours.  
\- Ils se nourrissent de petits insectes qu’ils trouvent dans le sol en creusant, répondit une élève de Serdaigle interrogée. Et d’oiseaux, je crois.  
\- Exact ! Ils mangent aussi des petits mammifères comme les mulots, ajouta Hagrid enthousiaste. Et est-ce que quelqu’un sait comment se passe la naissance d’un bébé ? Personne ?  
Son regard passa en revu les élèves, Albus fit semblant d’être très occupé à regarder l’Hippogriffe le plus près de lui. D’un vert-bronze, il grattait la terre de l’enclos avec sa serre.  
\- Ils vont creuser un nid dans le sol et pondent un seul œuf qui éclot dans les vingt-quatre heures. Le bébé reste à terre lors de la toute première semaine suivant son éclosion, il peut ensuite voler mais en se contentant de courts trajets pour commencer. Bien, nous allons maintenant passer à de la pratique.  
Le Professeur expliqua pendant plusieurs minutes quelle était la meilleure manière de se comporter en face d’un Hippogriffe en leur donnant tellement de recommandations que les élèves n’osèrent plus franchir l’enclos. Constatant qu’ils ne semblaient pas très rassurés et préférant jouer la prudence, le demi-géant demanda un volontaire pour montrer l’exemple aux autres. Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard échangèrent des regards, attendant chacun qu’un autre se décide à se manifester.  
\- Allez, allez… si vous suivez bien mes instructions, tout se passera bien… tenta de les encourager Hagrid.  
Au grand étonnement de tous, Scorpius leva la main timidement :  
\- Moi, je veux bien essayer…  
Le regard du Professeur se posa sur le volontaire. Une étrange expression passa sur son visage tandis qu’il regardait le visage pâle et les cheveux blond :  
\- Tu es le fils Malefoy.  
Les joues teintées de rouge comme s’il regrettait déjà d’avoir levé la main, le garçon hocha la tête :  
\- Oui, je suis Scorpius.  
Pendant un instant, Albus eut l’impression que le Professeur n’était pas très à l’aise.  
\- Très bien… Viens, tu vas t’occuper de celui-là.  
Anxieux, Scorpius escalada la barrière de l’enclos et s’approcha de l’Hippogriffe noir que le Professeur lui désignait.  
\- V’là que le Seigneur des Ténèbres junior se cherche une démoniaque monture, susurra un Serdaigle dans le dos d’Albus.  
Ce dernier serra les doigts autour de la barrière en regardant son ami qui s’inclinait devant la créature. Hagrid sembla fondre de soulagement lorsque l’Hippogriffe ploya ses pattes avant en s’inclinant devant le garçon dont le visage se fendit d’un large sourire.  
\- Tu peux le caresser, si tu veux, dit le Professeur. Ils adorent les caresses sur le bec.  
Scorpius posa doucement sa main sur le bec et le caressa prudemment. La créature ferma les yeux.  
\- Bien joué ! s’exclama Hagrid en se tournant vers les élèves. Venez, vous autre ! Mettez-vous par groupe de deux ou trois, choisissez un Hippogriffe et inclinez-vous devant lui.  
Albus s’empressa de rejoindre Scorpius et quelques minutes après il put toucher les plumes dans le cou de l’animal.  
\- Papa n’aime pas beaucoup les Hippogriffes… confia Scorpius à son ami en touchant les plumes sur le sommet de la tête. Moi, je les trouve trop beaux !  
Comme en réponse à cette déclaration, la créature donna un petit coup de tête joueur à l’adolescent blond qui rayonnait de joie.  
Albus ne put s’empêcher de sourire en le voyant si heureux, c’était très rare de le voir de bonne humeur, surtout en ce moment. Il savait que Scorpius aimait beaucoup les animaux, il prenait notamment grand soin du hibou Grand-Duc de sa famille et il insistait pour qu’Albus se prenne un chat ou un rat dont ils s’occuperaient tous les deux. Jusqu’à présent, Albus avait refusé, mais il commençait à se dire qu’il allait peut-être changer d’avis… ne serait-ce que pour voir Scorpius sourire en s’occupant de leur animal de compagnie. Il songea qu’au final, il ne regrettait pas d’avoir accepté de choisir ce cours qui pouvait apparemment faire du bien à Scorpius, et leva les yeux vers les autres élèves rassemblés autour des autres Hippogriffes. Son regard croisa celui de Hagrid dont la barbe frémit sous un sourire.

~

  
Après le déjeuner à la Grande Salle, Scorpius et Albus se rendirent à la tour nord pour assister à leur premier cours de Divination. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce à la lumière tamisée et aux vapeurs étouffantes d’encens. Le Professeur Trelawney les accueillit chaleureusement au son des cliquetis de ses bracelets recouvrant ses bras et les invita à prendre place sur les poufs arrangés autour des tables basses présentes dans la pièce.  
\- C’est…original… comme salle de classe, commenta Scorpius à voix basse en s’asseyant avec Albus à une table. Enfin, c’est une salle de classe, ou un grenier, ou un salon de thé, à ton avis ?  
\- Un peu tout ça à la fois, on dirait, répondit Albus en prenant avec curiosité le jeu de cartes posé sur la table.  
Il observa les cartes, intrigué, en ne reconnaissant ni un jeu traditionnel, ni un tarot classique puisque les illustrations représentaient des animaux.  
\- Vas-y, tire-les-nous, le taquina Scorpius. On est en avance, tout le monde n’est pas encore arrivé.  
Amusé, Albus battit les cartes entre ses mains avant d’en sortir trois du paquet et de les exposer sur la table. Scorpius les examina avec curiosité :  
\- Corbeau, Vautour et Paon… ça signifie quoi ?  
\- Le Vautour est un oiseau incompris, répondit Albus le plus naturellement du monde. Il est mal aimé la plupart du temps, de façon injuste. Le Vautour annonce souvent un changement normalement positif, au moins sur le long terme, il peut annoncer une renaissance également.  
Scorpius lança un regard curieux à son camarade en remarquant que ce dernier ne s’était même pas basé sur un livre pour lui répondre. Il lui montra la deuxième carte :  
\- Le Paon, en position inversé. C’est important si la carte est sortie à l’envers ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça Albus, je crois que tu n’as pas le même message. Le Paon a aussi un lien de renaissance, mais également de résurrection. Ici, inversé, ça veut dire qu’on ne voit pas notre entourage sous son véritable jour, quelque chose nous échappe par exemple, et nos appuis ne sont pas très solides. On ne peut pas compter sur les autres.  
L’adolescent blond hocha la tête :  
\- Ça se tient, ton truc… On ne peut pas compter sur nos camarades ou même sur nos parents. Par contre, ta résurrection je ne la vois pas trop là, je doute que ma mère revienne d’entre les morts, acheva-t-il d’un ton lugubre.  
\- Vous permettez ? demanda une voix douce près d’eux.  
Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps vers le Professeur qui s’était approché de leur table. A travers ses grosses lunettes, elle regarda les trois cartes :  
\- Mon dieu, mon dieu… Tout ceci est bien sombre, mes pauvres enfants. Ces oiseaux sont tous porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Beaucoup de solitude et d’incompréhension et…  
Elle porta la main à son cœur :  
\- Vous avez tiré la carte du Paon ?  
\- Euh… oui ? répondit Scorpius.  
Du bout de ses doigts tremblants, elle saisit la carte et l’examina, avant de poser un regard de compassion sur Albus :  
\- Mon pauvre chéri, une ombre noire plane au-dessus de vous.  
Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que l’ombre était liée à la renaissance, mais le Professeur continua :  
\- Une ombre noire est synonyme de grandes pertes et de mort. Et ce corbeau, oh la la la, mon garçon ! Le corbeau annonce des ténèbres à venir !  
\- Oui mais… n’est-ce pas une représentation de nos peurs ? se risqua à répondre Albus. Plonger dans les ténèbres pour affronter ce qui nous effraye et ainsi retrouver la lumière, la paix… ?  
Le Professeur frémit légèrement.  
\- Ne vous faites pas trop d’espoirs, mon garçon, répliqua-t-elle un peu brusquement en reposant la carte sur la table. Elles annoncent toutes votre mort prochaine.  
Albus ne répondit pas et la laissa s’éloigner, perplexe. Il trouvait que le Professeur dramatisait beaucoup la situation. Certes, ce trio de cartes ne semblait guère reluisant au premier abord, mais toutes cachaient finalement quelque chose de positif sur le long terme. Cependant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être troublé par « l’ombre noire » mentionnée. Il regarda la carte du Paon tout en se souvenant de son rêve de la nuit précédente, perturbé.  
\- Ben ça promet, si elle annonce des malheurs à chaque fois… marmonna Scorpius en ramassant le jeu. Tu aurais dû tirer une carte avec des petits lapins, je pense qu’elle aurait eu du mal à trouver quelque chose de négatif.  
Albus réprima un sourire en l’aidant à ranger les cartes dans leur boite. Après tout, il avait tiré au hasard, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Tous les élèves étaient à présent arrivés et ils écoutèrent attentivement le Professeur leur présenter le programme de l’année qui commençait avec l’étude des boules de cristal. Scorpius et Albus se retrouvèrent bientôt penchés sur la sphère posée sur leur table à essayer de voir quelque chose. Le Professeur Trelawney avait bien précisé qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils perçoivent grand-chose dès le premier cours.  
\- Rappelle-moi ce qu’on fiche ici… ? demanda Scorpius dans un murmure.  
\- Parce que j’ai décidé qu’on choisirait la Divination en option ? répondit Albus.  
\- Ah oui…  
L’adolescent blond plissa les yeux en fixant la boule de cristal avec insistance, puis haussa les épaules :  
\- Tu vois un truc toi ?  
Albus chercha une position plus confortable et fixa la sphère tandis que son camarade feuilletait leur manuel _Lever le voile du futur_.  
\- Je vois une espèce de lézard, je crois que c’est un Gecko.  
Scorpius tourna les pages avec curiosité :  
\- Tu vois des trucs justes, toi… ça indique des conflits familiaux et que tu dois prêter attention à tes rêves.  
\- Laissez-moi voir, demanda le Professeur en rejoignant leur table et en plongeant son regard dans la boule de cristal. Mes pauvres enfants, c’est une croix que je vois là, vous allez connaître des épreuves ! Une tête de mort ! Un grand danger est sur votre chemin…  
Les sourcils froncés, Albus observa encore la sphère en se demandant où elle voyait tout ça et remarqua que pas un seul instant elle ne mentionna l’étrange phénix noir qu’il visualisait vaguement.  
Il la regarda s’éloigner et tendit l’oreille lorsqu’elle alla déchiffrer les présages d’une autre sphère. Comme il s’y attendait, elle prédisait encore des malheurs.  
Dix minutes environ avant la fin du cours, ils allèrent ranger les boules de cristal sur une étagère et retournèrent s’assoir.  
\- Lors du prochain cours, nous reprendrons le travail sur la Sphère, annonça le Professeur d’une voix légère en ajustant un châle sur ses épaules. D’ici là, commencer à étudier et à apprendre les symboles des pages cinq et six de votre manuel.  
La cloche sonna, les élèves redescendirent par la trappe.  
\- Voilà un cours qui me laisse perplexe, déclara Scorpius en jetant son sac sur son épaule. Tu en as pensé quoi, toi ?  
\- Mitigé… En théorie, je trouve ça chouette, mais je ne suis pas trop convaincu par la prof. Je suis sûr que si j’avais vu un lapin dans la boule de cristal, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de dire qu’on allait mourir étouffé ou que les carottes sont mauvaises pour la santé.  
Un rire amusé franchit les lèvres de Scorpius.

 

Comme convenu, Albus et Scorpius eurent l’autorisation de quitter Poudlard pour se rendre à l’enterrement d’Astoria Malefoy. Drago Malefoy était venu les chercher dans le hall d’entrée et une fois les grilles du Château franchies, ils avaient utilisé un Portoloin pour se rendre au Manoir des Malefoy. Astoria devait être enterrée dans le jardin, un souhait qu’elle avait émis et qui avait été accepté par tous. Albus suivait Scorpius comme une ombre, conscient que beaucoup de regards se posaient sur lui et qu’il n’était pas vraiment à sa place ici puisqu’il n’appartenait aucunement à cette famille de sorciers. Assis sur une chaise à côté de Scorpius, il regarda Drago déposer le corps de sa défunte femme sur une grande pierre grise et sentit frémir son ami. Il laissa son regard errer sur les haies bien entretenues et sur les paons albinos qui se promenaient librement dans le jardin, n’écoutant que distraitement le sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie. Lorsque celle-ci fut terminée et que le corps fut scellé dans la tombe, Albus se leva en même temps que Scorpius qui essuyait ses yeux avec sa manche. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le consoler, les mots lui manquaient. Gêné, il tourna la tête et vit Drago Malefoy converser avec un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément, bien que plus âgé.  
\- C’est mon grand-père, chuchota Scorpius.  
Albus hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il avait compris et tressaillit en voyant Lucius Malefoy le dévisager intensément à présent, l’air de se demander ce que le fils Potter fichait là, mais il reporta ensuite son attention sur son fils qui lui parlait.  
\- Viens… allons dans ma chambre.  
Il laissa son ami le guider à l’intérieur de la maison, bouché bée par tant de luxe. Chaque meuble coutait plusieurs dizaines de Gallions et des tapis somptueux ornaient les planchers. En passant dans le salon, Albus remarqua une grande vitrine où étaient exposés différents objets et des vieux parchemins. Curieux, il s’arrêta pour regarder et comprit qu’il s’agissait d’anciens manuscrits d’Alchimie côtoyant différents instruments, ustensiles et même bijoux qui paraissaient tous très anciens.  
\- Mon père collectionne les objets rares, souvent liés à la Magie Noire, lui dit Scorpius qui l’avait vu stopper devant la vitrine.  
\- C’est…intéressant… commenta Albus poliment.  
\- C’est surtout glauque, si tu veux mon avis, répliqua l’adolescent blond en écartant une tapisserie qui dissimulait un escalier. Viens, on monte.  
Albus emboita le pas à son camarade, remarquant une armure ici, une tapisserie représentant un arbre généalogique là… Ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir désert. Scorpius poussa une porte et s’effaça pour le laisser entrer :  
\- Entre, c’est ma chambre. On sera tranquille ici.  
\- Ils sont superbes les paons dans ton jardin, lança maladroitement Albus en cherchant un sujet de conversation.  
Son ami hocha machinalement la tête avec un sourire un peu forcé, les yeux humides :  
\- Merci… et… merci aussi d’être venu… Tu remercieras ta mère, pour moi.  
\- Bien sûr, murmura Albus.  
Il regarda la chambre de son ami. Le sol était recouvert d’un épais tapis vert qu’il avait hâte de fouler pieds nus. Un bureau en ébène soutenait les manuels scolaires de Scorpius des années précédentes dont il n’avait plus l’utilité. Un encrier en argent brillait doucement à côté d’un présentoir de plumes de paon. Quelques photos étaient accrochées aux murs, il reconnut Scorpius en compagnie de ses parents. Une photo de sa mère trônait sur la table de nuit, ainsi qu’une de lui, Albus. Il remarqua que son avatar restait dans un petit coin du cadre, comme s’il essayait de se faire le plus discret possible. Une imposante étagère débordait de livres, tous rangés par ordre alphabétique, dont la plupart concernaient les différentes espèces animales dans le monde. Et le lit était si grand que l’on pouvait certainement y dormir à trois sans se déranger mutuellement. L’adolescent remarqua également que son sac de cours, qu’il avait emmené en partant de Poudlard, était rangé sous le bureau.  
\- Où est-ce que je dors, ce soir ?  
\- Papa a dit qu’on pouvait te laisser une chambre d’amis, mais… je préfère que tu restes avec moi, si ça ne te dérange pas… répondit Scorpius en baissant le regard d’un air penaud. Ça me… rassurerait…  
\- Si c’est ce que tu veux, je resterai avec toi, sourit Albus également soulagé de ne pas se retrouver tout seul dans une chambre inconnue, dans une maison totalement étrangère.  
Scorpius ramassa son sac de cours :  
\- On n’a qu’à…. faire nos devoirs en attendant. Prends une chaise, le bureau est assez grand pour nous deux.  
Albus ne protesta pas et sortit ses parchemins et livres de cours. Il comprenait que son ami souhaitait absolument se trouver une occupation pour ne pas penser au fait que sa mère reposait à présent dans le jardin, et qu’il n’avait pas non plus envie de chercher absolument à discuter alors qu’il n’avait pas le cœur à ça.

~

  
_Il se tenait devant la vitrine regroupant la collection d’objets des Malefoy. Attentif, il les observait un à un, persuadé qu’il en manquait un. Il remarqua alors le jeu de tarot posé sur le guéridon et s’en empara. Un crâne avec un serpent sortant de la bouche était représenté sur le dos des cartes._  
_\- Quel malheur, mon pauvre garçon ! se lamenta le crâne avec la voix du Professeur Trelawney. C’est la mort qui vous attend !_  
_Albus se retourna, mais il ne vit qu’un chaudron bouillonnant dont le contenu ne lui donnait guère envie._  
_\- Albus Severus Potter ! Je t’interdis de fréquenter Scorpius Malefoy, tu m’entends ?!_  
_La voix en colère de son père le fit sursauter, il se mit à courir dans le salon pour fuir Harry et retrouver Scorpius. Il ouvrit la première porte devant lui et se retrouva dans une pièce totalement inconnue. Une personne encapuchonnée se tenait à genoux devant une autre personne dont il ne distinguait pas les traits._  
_\- J’ai presque terminé, déclara humblement la personne à genoux. Il me faut encore quelques semaines, mais il n’est plus question d’années._  
_\- Parfait ! répondit l’autre. Va-t’en._  
_Le Mangemort sortit rapidement de la pièce. La personne restante caressa avec une certaine tendresse un coffret en bois et souleva le couvercle, dévoilant une petite sphère blanche._  
_\- Albus ! Albus, où es-tu ? l’appela la voix de Scorpius._  
_Il se remit en quête de son ami et se retrouva devant la tombe d’Astoria Malefoy. La mère de Scorpius, devenue fantôme, le dévisagea et ouvrit la bouche, un murmure en sorti :_  
**_« Les fils tueront leurs pères. »_**  
_\- Pardon… ?_  
_Une main surgit soudain de la terre et se referma autour de la cheville de l’adolescent qui se sentit happé dans un gouffre sans fond._

Haletant, le front en sueur, Albus se redressa dans le lit. Il paniqua un bref instant en ne reconnaissant ni sa chambre, ni le dortoir de Serpentard, avant de se rappeler qu’il se trouvait chez Scorpius. L’adolescent tourna la tête et vit que son ami était allongé dans le lit et lui tournait le dos. Rassuré, Albus se recoucha avec précaution en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller et referma les yeux en soupirant. Il se concentra pour écouter la respiration de Scorpius et réalisa au bout d’un moment qu’il n’entendait pas le souffle régulier, propre au sommeil de son ami. Ce dernier avait une respiration plus saccadée, un discret reniflement se faisait parfois entendre. Albus rouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête en silence pour regarder son dos. Il hésita un instant et posa une main sur l’épaule de son ami qui eut un léger tressaillement. Finalement, Scorpius se retourna et se réfugia en sanglotant dans les bras d’Albus qui le serra fort contre lui pour le rassurer, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort, de compassion, et promettant qu’il serait toujours là pour lui.

  
~

  
Les jours qui suivirent l’enterrement d’Astoria Malefoy furent difficiles pour Scorpius. Albus faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir et lui changer les idées. Mais c’était sans compter sur leurs camarades. Lors d’un déjeuner, un élève de leur table lança :  
\- Hé, Malefoy ! Il paraît que tu as perdu ta mère ?  
Scorpius ne répondit pas, soudain très concentré sur ses haricots verts et son poisson. Loin de se décourager face à son mutisme, le Serpentard continua :  
\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton père de la ramener à la vie ? Tu sais, ton vrai père, celui qui n’a pas de nez !  
L’élève s’esclaffa avec ses camarades. Le teint plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire, Scorpius sortit brusquement de table sans toucher à son assiette et quitta la Grande Salle. Les dents serrées, Albus tendit la main vers la coupe de fruits et attrapa pommes, oranges et bananes qu’il glissa dans son sac. Il saisit également les affaires oubliées de Scorpius et quitta les lieux à son tour. Une fois dans le Hall, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de son ami sans savoir s’il était déjà monté à l’étage de leur prochain cours ou s’il était retourné dans les Cachots pour se réfugier à la Salle Commune. Apercevant le Fantôme des Poufsouffle qui errait, Albus couru vers lui :  
\- Excusez-moi ?  
Le Moine Gras se tourna vers lui avec bienveillance :  
\- Oui ? Que puis-je pour toi ?  
\- Est-ce que vous avez vu mon ami ? Il vient de sortir de la Grande Salle, les cheveux blonds…  
\- Ah oui, oui, le pauvre garçon avait l’air bien triste, répondit le Fantôme en hochant la tête d’un air désolé. Il est sorti dans le Parc.  
\- Merci !  
En courant, Albus sortit du Château en sachant où aller. Lors de leur première année, ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille dans le parc, sous un arbre un peu à l’écart. Ils venaient faire leurs devoirs ici quand le temps le leur permettait ou quand ils voulaient simplement discuter en toute tranquillité. Albus constata qu’il ne s’était pas trompé, son ami était bien sous leur arbre. Assis, les jambes repliées contre le torse et le front sur les genoux, Scorpius faisait peine à voir. Albus le rejoignit et posa les sacs par terre.  
\- Tu as oublié tes affaires. Je peux partir, si tu veux rester tout seul… dit-il tout bas.  
L’adolescent blond releva légèrement la tête et tira doucement l’ourlet de la robe de sorcier d’Albus, l’invitant à s’asseoir :  
\- Je peux rester seul avec toi… c’est mieux… souffla-t-il d’une voix enrouée de larmes.  
Albus prit place, le dos contre le tronc rugueux de l’arbre. Sans hésiter cette fois, il posa la main sur la nuque de Scorpius et la remonta dans ses cheveux blonds pour les caresser, il avait commencé à prendre cette habitude au Manoir des Malefoy. Il aimait bien toucher les mèches de Scorpius, un peu fasciné par ce blond tirant sur le blanc et l’intéressé trouvait le traitement des plus agréables et réconfortants. C’était devenu une manière de s’apaiser mutuellement.  
\- J’ai pris des fruits en partant, c’est dans mon sac.  
\- D’accord… murmura Scorpius en appuyant sa tête contre l’épaule d’Albus.  
Il ferma les yeux et soupira :  
\- Heureusement que tu es là.

  
~

  
L’année fut des plus mitigées pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils continuaient à entendre des commentaires à leurs sujets, de façon régulière. Souvent, il s’agissait de discussions qui se voulaient faussement discrètes :  
« - Non mais le Potter, il n’a rien à faire là ! Et en plus, il traîne avec Voldemort junior. C’est pour se faire remarquer, à coup sûr ! L’un parce que c’est le successeur de Harry Potter me Survivant et l’autre parce que c’est l’héritier de Voldemort ! Ils ne se prennent pas pour n’importe qui !  
\- Tu penses qu’il fait exprès de faire le contraire de son père ?  
\- Mais complètement ! Genre, il est nul avec un balai et il n’aime pas le Quidditch. Mais bien sûr !  
\- Et comme par hasard, il est ami avec un Malefoy… Ouais, ça fait pas sincère, tout ça… »  
Mais comme à leur habitude, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas entendre et ne répondaient pas aux provocations, espérant que leurs camarades finiraient par se lasser. Par contre, Scorpius avait beaucoup plus de mal à rester impassible lorsque les moqueries incluaient le décès de sa mère, dans ces cas-là il avait une nette tendance à s’isoler davantage et seul Albus parvenait à lui rendre de temps à autre un semblant de sourire. Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques parvenaient également à lui changer les idées et il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus d’heures consacrées à cette matière. Albus ne douta pas un instant que le demi-géant était au courant pour la mort d’Astoria et, qu’à sa façon, il essayait de réconforter le jeune Malefoy discrètement. Par exemple, lorsqu’il pressentait que son élève avait la bonne réponse et n’osait pas la donner, il l’encourageait à parler tout de même et le félicitait souvent pour ses connaissances. Bien sûr, cela donnait naissance à quelques moqueries de la part des autres élèves, mais Scorpius passait outre, trop content de constater qu’il avait un réel potentiel à donner dans ce cours. Grâce à lui, la Maison des Serpentard gagnait ainsi des points. Hagrid ne profitait également pas des cours pour essayer de parler à Albus, il avait compris que l’adolescent souhaitait rester tranquille et faire semblant de ne pas le connaître et sembla respecter ce choix. Albus se demanda si le Professeur tenait ses parents au courant de son attitude et de celle de Scorpius et songea qu’en fait, il préférait ne rien savoir. En fin d’année, toutefois, un peu avant les examens, le demi-géant proposa à Albus de venir prendre un thé chez lui et précisa que Scorpius était le bienvenu. L’adolescent faillit refuser l’invitation avec gêne, se doutant que tous ses refus frôlaient l’impolitesse, jusqu’au moment où il réalisa que le jour proposé par le Professeur était un jour de sortie à Pré au Lard, ce qui signifiait qu’il serait juste tous les trois, sans Rose et James qui seraient forcément en train de faire des folies dans les magasins. Il soupçonna Hagrid d’avoir parfaitement saisit la situation d’une certaine manière et, après une discussion avec Scorpius, ils acceptèrent l’invitation. Il ne regretta pas ce choix lorsqu’il constata que son ami était ravi de passer du temps en compagnie du Professeur, avec qui il put parler pendant au moins deux heures de créatures fantastiques. Lorsqu’ils sortirent de la cabane de Hagrid, Scorpius avait sous le bras un épais grimoire sur des animaux si rares qu’on les disait oubliés, cadeau du Professeur.  
Albus réalisa également au cours de cette année qu’il avait un certain talent pour la Divination. Au début, il croyait que le Professeur Trelawney s’amusait tout simplement à prédire des catastrophes à chacun et à presque tous les cours. Mais il réalisa au fil du temps qu’elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse et remarqua surtout qu’elle inventait la plupart de ses pseudo-prédictions. Elle avait surement un grand sens de l’observation derrière ses grosses lunettes et repérait les élèves maladroits, mal à l’aise, ou même en quête de sensations fortes, à partir de là, elle les manipulait à sa façon pour appuyer ses « prédictions ». Quant à lui, il était capable de comprendre le sens des cartes oracles et de celles de tarot, il pouvait percevoir plusieurs degrés d’interprétation et savait de façon innée quelle était la bonne explication là où le Professeur s’arrêtait à l’interprétation négative. Elle voyait même du malheur là où il n’y en avait pas ! Et elle ne voyait pas ce qui lui paraissait, à lui, évident. Il remarqua également que ses camarades avaient des difficultés à voir des symboles, des images et à donner des explications, quel que soit le support utilisé, là où pour lui c’était facile. La plupart de ses camarades avaient également compris qu’il semblait posséder ce don et il n’était pas rare qu’ils viennent parfois le voir pour avoir un peu d’aide sur les devoirs. Albus les aidait parfois, un peu mal à l’aise, il s’attendait souvent à ce qu’on se moque ensuite de lui dans son dos… mais son aide était utile ! Il prenait toutefois le soin de bien les prévenir qu’il dramatisait parfois la situation pour qu’ils aient des bonnes notes. En effet, il avait remarqué que le Professeur Trelawney était bien plus généreuses sur la notation des devoirs lorsque ceux-ci ne présentaient que des aspects négatifs. Ainsi, lorsqu’il aidait ses camarades et lorsqu’il faisait ses propres devoirs, Albus développa la tendance à faire deux versions : la sienne, qu’il estimait assez juste. Et une plus adaptée et plus sombre, destinée au Professeur. Pour ce faire, il partait de son interprétation à lui et cherchait ensuite ce que chaque signe pouvait donner comme version plus sombre. Les élèves revenaient avec des bonnes notes et l’ambiance générale de la Salle Commune des Serpentard se détendit un peu. Sans devenir spécialement amis avec ses camarades de dortoir ou des années supérieures, il se sentait tout de même un tout petit peu plus à l’aise et les autres le saluaient plus volontier. Mais Albus n’avait pas parlé de cette capacité à sa famille. Il savait que Tante Hermione méprisait particulièrement la Divination et oncle Ron en parlait toujours comme d’une « vaste farce ».  
Lily venait parfois s’assoir avec eux, à la grande table des Serpentard, lors de certains repas. Très intimidée par Scorpius Malefoy, elle n’osait pas beaucoup le regarder quand elle parlait, mais Albus apprécia de voir que sa petite sœur se fichait qu’il soit à Serpentard et prenne le temps de venir le voir.  
Quant à Rose et James, fourrés ensemble à la moindre occasion, ils avaient fait la tête à Albus parce qu’il n’avait pas assisté à leurs matchs de Quidditch. Avec les années qui s’écoulaient, le duo avait de moins en moins de points en commun avec Albus et ils s’évitaient la plupart du temps. S’ils se croisaient dans un couloir, il arrivait qu’ils échangent quelques mots, quelques banalités, mais aucun sujet sérieux n’était abordé.  
De retour à la maison, les enfants produisaient un minimum d’efforts devant les parents pour donner l’impression que « tout allait bien », mais les efforts prenaient fin en même temps que les vacances. L’été lui parut tout aussi long que les précédents. Il écrivait beaucoup à Scorpius et réciproquement et décidèrent d’essayer de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsqu’ils iraient chercher leurs fournitures scolaires pour la nouvelle année.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai volontairement fait une année 3 un peu plus longue que les précédentes pour cette raison : les options.  
> Comme je vous l'avais dit dans un chapitre précédent, je trouvais que la pièce ne montrait aucune matière où les 2 adolescents seraient quand même un minimum débrouillard. Mon choix s'est assez naturellement porté sur Scorpius qui aurait des capacités en Soins aux Créatures Magiques... et qu'Albus aurait un don en Divination.


	5. Ratibus

Environ une semaine avant la rentrée, les Potter se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer les achats nécessaires à la rentrée et retrouver également la famille Weasley-Granger. James allait entrer en cinquième année, une année très importante puisqu’il allait passer ses B.U.S.E (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) Tante Hermione lui donnait déjà moult recommandations sur la meilleure façon de réviser ses examens.  
\- Le mieux c’est de te faire un planning, conseilla-t-elle, et de commencer à réviser dès à présent.  
\- Mais on n’a même pas encore repris les cours ! protesta James.  
\- Ce que ta tante essaye de te dire, intervint Ginny, c’est de ne pas attendre la semaine précédant les épreuves pour commencer tes révisions.  
\- Oui, oui, soupira James. Regarde, papa, ils ont sorti le nouvel _Eclair de Feu_ ! enchaîna-t-il en collant son nez à la vitrine du magasin.  
\- En effet, commenta Harry. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as envie de l’avoir ?  
\- En tant que nouveau Capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch, je me dois de posséder un balai digne de ce nom ! argumenta James.  
Le regard appréciateur d’Harry se posa sur le balai posé sur le présentoir :  
\- On verra pour Noël.  
Albus soupira, agacé. Son frère ainé faisait savoir à tout le monde qu’il avait été choisi pour être le capitaine et le rappelait à chacun environ trois fois par jours, au cas où ils auraient oublié entre temps.  
\- Par quoi on commence ? s’enquit Ginny. Par les livres ?  
\- Bonne idée. Et j’ai besoin de passer ensuite chez l’apothicaire, déclara Rose. Je dois renouveler mon matériel de potions qui commence à se faire vieux.  
Albus suivit le mouvement mais regarda autour de lui, espérant voir la tête blonde de Scorpius dans la foule.  
\- On ira dire bonjour à papa ? demanda Hugo en se rapprochant d’Hermione.  
Celle-ci acquiesça :  
\- Oui, quand on aura fini, on ira le voir au magasin. Mais d’abord, on doit chercher les manuels, puis le matériel dont tu as besoin pour ta première année à Poudlard.  
\- Et une baguette magique ! acheva Hugo sur un ton des plus enthousiaste. Tu crois que j’irais aussi à Gryffondor, comme Rose ?  
Lily fit la moue :  
\- Hugo ! Même si tu allais à Serpentard, il n’y aurait aucun mal à ça !  
Son cousin fronça le nez :  
\- James dit que les Serpentard font un élevage de scorpions dans leur Salle Commune, je n’aime pas les scorpions !  
\- James est un crétin ! rétorqua Lily. Il ne faut pas l’écouter, il dit toujours n’importe quoi !  
L’aîné des Potter se retourna, les sourcils froncés :  
\- Hé ! Comment tu parles de ton aîné, toi ?  
\- Crétin James, crétin James, crétin James, chantonna Lily avant de partir en courant dans la rue, poursuivie par son grand frère.  
Déboussolé, Hugo leva les yeux vers sa grande sœur :  
\- C’est pas grave, si je vais à Serpentard, alors ?  
L’adolescente lança un rapide coup d’œil en direction d’Albus qui fit semblant d’être fasciné par l’enseigne de Fleury et Bott.  
\- Disons qu’ils ne sont pas tous fréquentables… marmonna-t-elle.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils à l’intention de sa fille :  
\- Et il en est de même pour certains Gryffondor, jeune fille !  
Albus préféra ne pas écouter la suite de la conversation et entra dans la librairie. Sa liste de fourniture en main, il ne perdit pas de temps et chercha les manuels qui l’intéressaient sans attendre les autres. Il s’arrêta un peu plus longtemps au rayon consacré à la Divination et observa les différents jeux de cartes proposés à la vente, hésitant à s’en prendre un en songeant que c’était moins fragile et plus facile à transporter qu’une boule de cristal. Mais s’il ressortait avec un tel article en main, il allait à coup sûr devoir supporter le regard peu convaincu de tante Hermione et les moqueries de James qui ne jurait que par l’Etude des Runes (matière qu’il avait pris en option lors de sa troisième année, avec l’Etude des Moldus). Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur un phénix en train de déployer ses ailes sur la couverture d’un ouvrage rangé à côté des cartes et pendant un bref instant il eut la sensation que l’oiseau était noir. Impression qui disparut lorsqu’il cligna des yeux. Perplexe, il fixa le livre pendant un long moment avant de réaliser que quelqu’un se tenait dans son dos et qu’un souffle froid lui caressait la nuque. Albus se retourna d’un bloc et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Scorpius affichant un demi sourire :  
\- Bouh… susurra ce dernier. Tu as eu peur, hein ?  
\- J’en tremble tellement je suis terrifié, répliqua Albus en lui rendant son sourire. Content que tu aies pu venir !  
Son ami haussa nonchalamment les épaules :  
\- Mon père ne travaillant pas, c’était facile de caler un passage sur le Chemin de Traverse n’importe quand. Tu as tous tes livres ?  
\- Oui, répondit Albus en prenant la pile de manuels qu’il avait posée sur une table le temps de regarder les cartes. Tu as les tiens ?  
\- Oui, j’étais en train de les régler quand je t’ai aperçu.  
Les deux garçons quittèrent le rayon. Albus chercha sa mère des yeux et finit par l’apercevoir en train d’aider Lily à porter ses propres livres :  
\- Maman ! J’ai fini !  
Ginny posa les yeux sur le camarade qui accompagnait son fils et lui sourit chaleureusement en hochant la tête :  
\- Bonjour, Scorpius.  
L’adolescent blond eut l’air quelque peu intimidé de se retrouver sous un regard qui ne le jugeait pas :  
\- Bonjour, madame…  
Albus avait une idée précise en tête et puisque son ami était présent, c’était le moment ou jamais de la mettre à profit :  
\- Maman, est-ce que je peux aller faire un tour ? Je peux vous retrouver au Chaudron Baveur plus tard, si tu es d’accord ?  
Ginny observa les deux adolescents pendant un instant, puis donna son consentement à condition qu’ils restent bien sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu’ils se retrouvent au Chaudron Baveur d’ici une heure. Ravi, Albus se dépêcha d’aller payer ses manuels avec l’argent que sa mère lui avait donné, fourra les ouvrages dans son sac et sorti de la librairie en tirant Scorpius par la main.  
\- Toi, quand tu fais cette tête-là, c’est que tu t’apprêtes à faire tourner le Professeur Trelawney en bourrique avec tes propres prédictions… ou que tu songes à reprendre du dessert, commenta l’adolescent en se laissant tirer.  
\- J’espérais que tu serais là aujourd’hui, parce que je voulais faire un truc avec toi en particulier, répondit Albus de bonne humeur.  
\- Un truc… ?  
Intrigué, Scorpius suivit son ami qui s’arrêta quelques instants plus tard devant la Ménagerie Magique. Ses yeux pétillèrent :  
\- Tu vas t’acheter un animal ? Un hibou ?  
\- Oh non, on a déjà des hiboux à la maison… Je pensais plutôt à un chat et je me disais que ça serait bien qu’on le choisisse ensemble, comme ça il sera à nous deux.  
Le sourire de l’adolescent blond fit plaisir à Albus qui ne regretta pas d’avoir pris cette décision. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et commencèrent à faire le tour en observant les créatures proposées à la vente.  
Albus était en train d’examiner les différents chats qui se pavanaient sous son nez, hésitant entre un au pelage crème et un à la fourrure chocolat, lorsque Scorpius, qui s’était arrêté devant une grande cage à l’autre bout du magasin, lui fit signe de venir. Il le rejoignit et découvrit une multitude de rats qui trottinaient et s’amusaient devant eux.  
\- C’est trop mignon ! chuchota Scorpius. Regarde comment ils bougent leurs moustaches ! Et lui, là, il est trop rigolo avec sa tache toute blanche !  
Pendant de longues minutes, les deux adolescents observèrent les petits mammifères, jusqu’à ce qu’Albus en remarque un en particulier, qui se tenait à l’écart des autres. Le rat était marron sur le dos, blanc sur le ventre. Son museau, ses oreilles, ses pattes et sa queue étaient d’un noir charbon. Il se tenait contre la paroi vitrée de la cage, loin de ses camarades qui l’ignoraient. Albus se demanda s’il était malade et le montra à Scorpius qui l’examina à travers la vitre :  
\- Il a l’air en pleine santé pourtant. Le poil est soyeux, l’œil vif…  
L’adolescent blond jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui et s’approcha du comptoir derrière lequel se tenait la vendeuse :  
\- Excusez-moi… Pourquoi ce rat se tient à l’écart ?  
La sorcière eut un hochement de tête navré :  
\- La mère a donné naissance à une trop grande portée, il a été rejeté par les siens qui ne voulaient pas manquer de lait. Je l’ai nourri moi-même à la main, mais il n’a jamais réussi à se réadapter à une vie en communauté. Il est assez timide avec ses semblables et les gens ne sont pas vraiment rassurés quand ils le voient, ils veulent souvent un rat dynamique avec qui créer un contact et non un rat qui reste prostré dans son coin.  
Albus sentit son cœur se serrer et observa encore le petit animal qui lui rendit son regard à travers la vitre.  
\- C’est quoi comme espèce ? s’enquit Scorpius.  
\- Un Rat de Siam, répondit la sorcière. Je devrais bientôt en recevoir des nouveaux, si ça vous intéresse.  
Albus posa la bourse qui contenait tout son argent de poche sur le comptoir :  
\- Non, je le prends.  
Bien que surprise par ce choix anodin, mais pas mécontente de vendre cet animal dont personne ne voulait, la Sorcière le leur céda contre trois Gallions.  
Les deux amis quittèrent la Ménagerie Magique quelques minutes plus tard, le rat niché dans les mains d’Albus, le museau humant timidement les odeurs ambiantes.  
\- Comment on va l’appeler ?  
\- Ratibus ? proposa Scorpius en gratouillant la petite tête de l’animal.  
Albus cligna des yeux :  
-…. Ratibus ?  
Scorpius se mit à rire en regardant leur protégé qui mordillait le doigt de son nouveau maître.  
\- Regarde, il te montre son approbation !  
\- Mais d’où tu sors ce nom ?  
L’adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attrapa le rat entre ses paumes et le regarda longuement :  
\- Eh bien… Il est petit, mignon et un peu craintif comme toi, expliqua-t-il hilare en le déposant sur l’épaule de son ami. C’est ton rat, Albus, et il te ressemble, donc Ratibus. Mais tu peux changer, si tu veux.  
Albus baissa les yeux vers l’animal qui posa son museau contre son cou pour le renifler. Il trouvait ce nom un peu étrange, mais il n’avait pas d’autres idées en tête et le rat n’avait pas l’air contre cette appellation…  
\- Non, non, c’est très bien. Ce sera donc Ratibus.  
Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur. La famille Potter n’étant pas encore arrivée, ils s’installèrent au comptoir et commandèrent un jus de citrouille chacun.  
\- Ton père doit te retrouver ici aussi ? s’enquit Albus en donnant quelques gouttes de sa boisson à Ratibus.  
\- Ouais. Dès qu’il aura fini de faire des achats dans l’Allée des Embrumes. Il cherche des objets à rajouter dans sa vitrine… Il ne devrait pas trop tarder, je pense.  
En attendant l’arrivée de leurs parents respectifs, les deux amis jouèrent avec Ratibus qui s’amusait à courir après une bille oubliée sur le comptoir. Drago Malefoy fut le premier à arriver pour récupérer sa progéniture. Ses yeux gris s’attardèrent sur le rat qui se promenait sur le bras de son fils, puis sur Albus qui le salua timidement mais poliment. Scorpius ramassa son sac et rendit Ratibus à Albus :  
\- On se voit la semaine prochaine dans le Poudlard Express.  
L’adolescent acquiesça, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps en compagnie de son ami. L’air quelque peu coincé et la voix particulièrement traînante, Drago s’adressa à Albus :  
\- Potter, si par hasard tes parents t’en donnent l’autorisation, peut-être voudras-tu passer Noël au Manoir, avec Scorpius ?  
Son fils resta bouche bée, pas un seul instant son père lui avait mentionné l’idée d’inviter Albus chez eux ! Et pourtant, il en rêvait, tout en sachant qu’il y avait peu d’espoirs pour que les deux familles soient d’accord. Tout aussi surpris, Albus acquiesça machinalement :  
\- D’a… D’accord, je leur en parlerai. Merci de me l’avoir proposé !  
Encore sous le coup de la stupéfaction, il regarda les deux Malefoy quitter les lieux. L’idée ne lui déplaisait pas en tout cas, il aurait payé cher pour passer Noël en compagnie de son meilleur ami ! Même au Manoir Malefoy ! Après tout, son séjour s’était plutôt bien passé lorsqu’il y était allé pour l’enterrement d’Astoria. Mais convaincre ses parents d’accepter ne serait pas une mince affaire…


	6. Visite Nocturne

Au Ministère de la Magie, Hermione était entrée dans le bureau du Directeur de la Justice Magique, poste occupé par Harry Potter. Ce dernier n’était pas présent. La Ministre se souvint qu’il songeait à aller fouiller la maison de Theodore Nott, un ancien élève de Poudlard de leur génération, qui se trouvait à Serpentard lors de leurs années d’études. Il avait dû obtenir l’information voulue et partir très rapidement, si elle en croyait la bouteille de Bièraubeurre à moitié bue posée sur le bureau. Elle contourna ce dernier et attrapa un parchemin, puis un autre et secoua la tête d’un air désespéré. Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil et repoussa une revue sur le Quidditch, dévoilant un rapport froissé datant de six mois en arrière et un compte rendu datant d’aujourd’hui. Elle soupira et entreprit de commencer à ranger ce bazar en différentes piles : celle des choses personnelles, des rapports datant de plus de trois mois, les affaires urgentes, les dossiers en cours, les dossiers finis…  
La porte du bureau s’ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Harry entra, les cheveux plus en bataille qu’à l’accoutumé et la joue égratignée.  
\- Ah, Hermione, tu es là.  
\- Tu étais chez Nott ?  
Il hocha la tête en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche et la posa sur son bureau :  
\- Oui, il est en garde à vue et les rumeurs étaient totalement fondées.  
Hermione se leva du fauteuil et s’approcha de son ami :  
\- Il a donc bel et bien fabriqué un Retourneur de Temps ?  
Triomphalement, Harry replongea la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en ressortit un étrange objet qu’il montra à la Ministre :  
\- Et voilà !  
Un peu excitée, Hermione attrapa vivement le Retourneur de Temps et l’examina dans tous les sens. C’était le premier qu’elle voyait depuis des années ! Ils avaient pourtant tous été détruits, il y a plus de vingt ans… et puis, depuis quelques mois, d’une rumeur à l’autre, ils avaient entendu parler de quelqu’un qui aurait encore l’un de ces artefacts en sa possession, mais il s’agirait d’un modèle différent. La Ministère de la magie avait ainsi décrété qu’il fallait récupérer cet objet, jugé dangereux entre de mauvaises mains, et Hermione voulait étudier de près cette pièce rare. Elle connaissait les Retourneurs Horaires qui permettaient de revenir jusqu’à cinq heures en arrière… or celui-ci ne se présentait pas du tout de la même manière. A la place du traditionnel petit sablier, le Retourneur de Temps dans sa main se présentait plutôt comme une sorte de boussole. Il y avait un cadran rond avec des chiffres de 1 à 31, ainsi que les douze mois de l’année. Deux aiguilles pouvaient se déplacer grâce à un système de molette, et elles désignaient respectivement le chiffre et le mois qui intéressaient la personne. Au milieu de ce cadran, il y en avait un second, rectangulaire, qui permettait d’afficher l’année voulue. Malgré sa fascination de constater l’existence d’un tel objet, Hermione ne put retenir un frisson d’inquiétude. Elle savait mieux que quiconque les modifications que l’on pouvait faire dans le temps en seulement quelques heures, elle n’osait imaginer à l’échelle des années ce que ça pouvait donner.  
\- Tu crois qu’on peut réellement remonter plusieurs années en arrière dans le temps ? demanda-t-elle sans cesser d’examiner l’objet.  
\- Aucune idée. J’ai bien songé à l’essayer, mais la voix de la sagesse l’a emporté.  
Hermione hocha la tête, pensive :  
\- L’essentiel, c’est que nous l’ayons récupéré…  
\- Tu vas le garder ?  
\- Je n’ai pas le choix. C’est bien trop dangereux et il est très différent de celui que j’avais à Poudlard.  
\- Apparemment, la sorcellerie a fait des progrès depuis notre jeunesse, commenta Harry en s’asseyant dans son fauteuil.  
La Ministre reposa son regard sur l’artefact, notant tout de même qu’il paraissait manquer de finissions. Le boitier était bosselé, sans couleur en particulier. La vitre protégeant le cadran était rayée à certains endroits également. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder Harry tamponner sa blessure sur la joue.  
\- Il a attaqué ?  
\- Oui, quand il a réalisé qu’on venait pour l’arrêter…  
Il sourit en se tournant vers Hermione :  
\- Et sinon, qu’est-ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ?  
\- Je voulais voir si tu avais fini de mettre ta paperasserie à jour.  
Harry afficha un air penaud en regardant son bureau en désordre.  
\- Comment peux-tu travailler dans ce capharnaüm ?  
Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules en reprenant sa baguette magique et l’agita rapidement. Immédiatement, livres et parchemins se rangèrent d’eux même en piles bien droites et bien alignées. Satisfait, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui secoua la tête, amusée et agacée à la fois.  
\- Tu ignores toujours ce qu’il y a dedans ! remarqua-t-elle judicieusement. Et je te fais remarquer que l’on peut trouver des informations intéressantes ! Par exemple, les trolls des montagnes se promènent sur des Grapcornes en Hongrie ! Des géants avec des ailes tatouées dans le dos font marche vers les mers de Grèce et je ne te parle même pas des loups garous qui sont tombés dans la clandestinité !  
\- Je m’en occuperai, Hermione, il me suffit juste de rassembler l’équipe et tout sera réglé en un rien de temps.  
La Ministre retourna s’assoir dans le fauteuil et reprit son tri en marmonnant :  
\- J’ai compris, la paperasse, ça t’ennuie…  
Amusé, Harry attrapa sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre et but une gorgée :  
\- Toi, on dirait que ça ne t’ennuie jamais.  
\- Je suis obligée d’être organisée ! répliqua Hermione en classant bruyamment des livres. Tous ces êtres et toutes ces bêtes ont combattu aux côtés de Voldemort autrefois ! Ajoute à ça que nous venons de trouver un Retourneur de Temps chez Theodore Nott… Je n’aime pas ça, Harry, ça pourrait cacher quelque chose qui se prépare. Mais, bien sûr, si le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique ne lit pas ses dossiers…  
Harry hocha doucement la tête et s’appuya contre le bureau :  
\- Je sais que tu as raison, Hermione, mais je n’ai pas besoin de les lire. La plupart du temps, je suis sur le terrain et j’en entends parler. Je te rappelle que c’est moi le premier à avoir entendu parler de Nott et du possible Retourneur de Temps. Tu n’as aucune raison de me faire des reproches.  
Son amie lui adressa un regard furibond et continua à classer les parchemins. Préférant ne pas déclencher de dispute, Harry se joignit à elle et un silence s’installa entre eux durant plusieurs minutes. Elle finit par fouiller dans sa poche et sortit un sachet de caramels. Harry piocha dedans quand elle le lui proposa.  
\- Ne le dis pas à Ginny, elle essaye de nous imposer un régime sans sucre, à la maison…  
\- Et toi, ne le dis surtout pas à mes parents.  
Etant dentistes, les parents d’Hermione n’approuvaient guère les bonbons. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et continuèrent à trier les papiers.  
\- Je suis tout de même fière du travail que tu as accompli aujourd’hui. Je ne te fais pas de reproches, mais essaye tout de même de consulter tes dossiers de temps en temps, on ne sait jamais, des fois que tu n’en entendes pas parler sur le terrain.  
\- D’accord, d’accord, céda Harry en ouvrant un tiroir et en glissant à l’intérieur une première pile de parchemins traitant d’affaires résolues depuis déjà six mois.  
\- Comment vont Ginny et les enfants ?  
\- Ginny très bien. James est fidèle à lui-même, Lily aussi… et Albus….  
Il soupira en repensant à son fils qu’il n’arrivait décidément pas à cerner et soupira :  
\- Je suis à peu près aussi doué pour être père que pour m’occuper de la paperasse… Et de ton côté ?  
\- Hugo a hâte d’entrer à Poudlard et Rose semble impatiente de reprendre les cours. Quant à Ron, il prétend que je vois davantage ma secrétaire que lui.  
Harry se mit à rire. Hermione sourit en reprenant un caramel et resta un moment songeuse en le mastiquant :  
\- Parfois, je me demande s’il a fallu que l’on choisisse entre devenir le meilleur des parents ou le meilleur des fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie…  
\- L’un n’empêche pas l’autre, supposa Harry. Tu crois vraiment que tout ça (il désigna les dossiers) pourrait signifier que quelque chose va arriver… ?  
Son amie resta un moment silencieuse, et aligna ses différents encriers sur le bureau, avant de répondre finalement :  
\- Je n’en sais rien, Harry, mais nous devons nous tenir prêts quoi qu’il en soit. Et s’il se passe quelque chose, nous nous battrons comme nous l’avons toujours fait.  
Il hocha la tête. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le cadre photo posé sur le bureau tandis qu’il triait ses plumes. Ginny, James et Rose le regardaient en souriant sur le cliché, tandis qu’Albus détournait la tête pour fixer un point invisible hors du cadre. Plus les mois passaient, plus son second fils lui échappait. Il ne le comprenait pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le voir au moins sourire lorsqu’ils étaient en famille. Ginny lui avait rapporté qu’Albus souhaitait passer Noël chez Scorpius Malefoy, une idée qu’Harry n’approuvait guère. Il attendait le moment propice, un moment de calme de préférence, pour discuter tranquillement avec Albus. Il souhaitait comprendre son attitude de plus en plus distante, et parler de ce projet d’aller chez les Malefoy avec lui, sans se prendre la tête. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir une personne plus âgée que lui pour lui donner des conseils sur la façon d’élever ses enfants. Dumbledore n’était plus là et ne visitait pas beaucoup ses portraits. Ses parents étaient décédés depuis bien longtemps, tout comme Sirius et Lupin… S’approcher d’Albus pour essayer de lui parler était presque plus difficile que combattre Voldemort. Il se demanda si un cadeau pouvait être une bonne tentative d’approche pour nouer la conversation. Sûrement. Mais dans ce cas, il fallait aussi faire un cadeau à James et Rose, pour éviter les jalousies… l’idée était à creuser en tout cas.

~

  
_Il trainait sa grosse valise dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Ratibus perché sur son épaule. Albus leva les yeux vers le plafond et regarda le ciel étoilé. Son cœur se serra : l’ombre ailée le suivait toujours et elle n’était pas amicale._  
 _\- Albus ! Fais très attention… chuchota Scorpius en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Tu es en danger…_  
 _\- On croirait entendre le Professeur Trelawney, bougonna Albus._  
 _Il s’arrêta en voyant un serpent ramper sur le sol, il avait les mêmes lunettes rondes que son père sur son nez et laissait une trace de sang dans son sillage. Lorsqu’il tourna la tête, Scorpius était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, une baguette magique était pointée sur sa gorge. Albus fit un geste pour venir en aide à son ami, mais Polly Chapman qui portait l’uniforme des Serpentard, passa entre eux en adressant un beau sourire à Albus. L’instant suivant, elle semblait folle de rage et balaya son bureau avec son bras :_  
 _\- L’INCAPABLE ! hurla-t-elle. J’étais si près du but !_  
 _Des bocaux de brisèrent au sol. Des fumées s’élevèrent, aux vapeurs entêtantes._  
 ** _« L’Autre sera épargné… »_**  
 _Albus secoua la tête en reculant, une violente migraine battait dans ses tempes. Un rire démoniaque se fit entendre et lui glaça les os._  
 ** _« Il reviendra ! »_**  
 _Le dos de l’adolescent heurta une pierre tombale et fit un bond sur le côté en constatant que la tombe était vide._  
 _\- Albus, au secours !_  
 _Scorpius était attaché au fauteuil roulant. Un homme squelettique, à la peau blafarde, aux yeux rouges et avec deux fentes à la place des narines brandit sa baguette magique vers le prisonnier._  
 _\- ENDOLORIS !_  
 _Les hurlements de douleur de Scorpius résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. N’écoutant que son courage, Albus se rua vers son ami tandis que Lord Voldemort lançait d’une voix puissante un :_  
 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_  
 _Le jet de lumière verte l’atteignit de plein fouet._

Tremblant, Albus resta de longues minutes caché sous sa couverture. Une petite partie de lui avait parfaitement conscience qu’il avait une attitude infantile et qu’une couverture n’était pas la meilleure des protections du monde, mais à cet instant précis il lui semblait que si. Une fois à nouveau maître de lui-même, l’adolescent sorti du lit. Il avait la gorge sèche et son pyjama était trempé d’une sueur froide. Sur la pointe des pieds, Albus sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l’escalier, dans l’idée de descendre pour boire un verre d’eau. Entendant des voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée, il s’arrêta en haut de l’escalier et tendit l’oreille. Il reconnut la voix de son père et d’un homme plus âgé qui n’avait pas l’air content du tout. Fronçant les sourcils, il s’accroupit pour écouter, songeant qu’il était tard pour une visite.  
\- Je vous comprends très bien, Amos, c’est vrai, croyez-le, mais je viens juste de rentrer chez moi et…  
La voix de l’homme plus âgée coupa sèchement celle d’Harry Potter :  
\- J’ai essayé d’obtenir des rendez-vous au Ministère ! Et on m’a répondu : « Mais bien sûr, monsieur Diggory, nous pouvons très bien vous fixer un rendez-vous, disons dans deux mois. » Et moi j’attends. Très patiemment.  
Albus se mordilla les lèvres, essayant de se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu le nom « Diggory ». Il se redressa discrètement et se pencha sans bruit par-dessus la rambarde pour regarder. Il remarqua alors que l’homme était en fauteuil roulant et qu’une jeune femme l’accompagnait. Harry les laissa entrer dans le salon à contrecœur et en protestant :  
\- Venir à mon domicile au milieu de la nuit – alors que mes enfants se préparent à une nouvelle année d’Ecole – ce n’est pas acceptable !  
Mais Amos Diggory continua sur sa lancée, comme si son interlocuteur ne l’avait pas interrompu :  
\- Les deux mois passent et je reçois un hibou qui me dit : « Monsieur Diggory, je suis terriblement navré, mais M. Potter a été appelé au-dehors pour une affaire urgente, nous allons devoir changer de date. Seriez-vous libre pour un nouveau rendez-vous dans, disons… deux mois ? Et ça recommence, toujours la même réponse, répétée indéfiniment… Vous refusez systématiquement de me recevoir, acheva l’homme sur un ton accusateur.  
Outré par ce qu’il entendait, Albus ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour l’homme. Il se pencha davantage, juste assez pour apercevoir la jeune femme qui sortait du salon et qui regardait d’un air incertain autour d’elle. Repérant les toilettes, elle se dirigea vers elles d’un pas pressé. Il l’entendit fermer la porte.  
\- Bien sûr que non, se défendit Harry. Mais en tant que Directeur du Département de la Justice magique, je suis responsable de…  
\- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont vous êtes responsable ! le coupa froidement Amos.  
De plus en plus intéressé, et loin d’être mécontent de voir que son père, le grand Harry Potter, était en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par quelqu’un qui ne lui léchait pas les pieds, Albus tendit un peu plus l’oreille.  
\- … Pardon… ?  
\- Mon fils, Cédric ! Vous vous souvenez de Cédric, n’est-ce pas ?  
Albus fit alors le lien et comprit pourquoi le nom de famille du visiteur lui disait quelque chose. Ses parents en parlaient très rarement, il s’agissait de souvenirs qu’ils préféraient oublier certainement. Il se souvenait qu’il y avait un lien avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il n’était pas très sûr de connaître le lien exact entre Harry Potter, Cédric Diggory et les épreuves du Tournoi. L’adolescent sentit une bouffée de compassion l’envahir à nouveau vis-à-vis de l’homme en fauteuil roulant. Après un instant de silence, Harry répondit d’une voix douloureuse :  
\- Bien sûr, je me souviens de votre fils. Sa perte…  
\- C’était vous que Voldemort voulait ! l’interrompit Amos avec colère. Pas mon fils ! Vous me l’avez dit vous-même, vous m’avez répété les paroles qu’il a prononcées : « Tue l’autre. » L’autre !  
Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot tandis qu’il répétait :  
\- L’autre ! Mon fils, mon merveilleux fils, c’était l’autre, un figurant.  
Harry leva les mains, essayant de tempérer son invité nocturne. Il se demandait également comment s’en débarrasser sans paraitre impoli :  
\- Monsieur Diggory, vous savez bien que je comprends vos efforts pour que Cédric reste dans notre mémoire, mais…  
\- Vous pensez au mémorial que je réclame depuis des années ? Non, ça ne m’intéresse plus…  
Amos laissa échapper un soupir tremblant :  
\- Je suis un vieil homme, un vieil homme à l’agonie, et je suis venu vous demander, vous supplier, de m’aider à faire revenir mon fils.  
Un silence stupéfait s’installa. Albus retint presque son souffle, pour ne pas que sa respiration le fasse repérer et descendit quelques marches. Sa main se serra autour d’un barreau de la rampe d’escalier. Il avait la certitude que le vieil homme avait une idée précise en tête et qu’il essayait de coincer son père dans une impasse.  
\- Voyons, Amos, protesta Harry d’une voix sidérée. Le faire revenir ? C’est impossible.  
\- Le Ministère dispose d’un Retourneur de Temps, n’est-ce pas ? répliqua presque trop calmement Amos Diggory en abattant sa carte.  
Albus cligna des yeux en se demandant comment il était au courant. Harry avait effectivement parlé, lors du déjeuner, de sa descente chez Théodore Nott et du Retourneur de Temps qui avait été trouvé chez lui. Ginny avait demandé ce qu’ils comptaient faire de l’artefact et Harry avait répondu qu’Hermione le gardait en sécurité dans son bureau.  
\- Tous les Retourneurs de Temps ont été détruits, répondit calmement Harry.  
Albus crispa ses doigts autour du barreau. Son père était en train de mentir à un pauvre homme !  
\- J’ai entendu une rumeur, insista Amos Diggory. Le Ministère aurait saisi un Retourneur de Temps chez un dénommé Nott et l’aurait gardé. Pour enquête. Laissez-moi la possibilité d’utiliser ce Retourneur de Temps. Que je puisse retrouver mon fils !  
Un nouveau silence pesant s’installa entre les deux hommes. Toujours pieds nus, Albus descendit les dernières marches de l’escalier et resta dans l’ombre du couloir. Il entendit les roues du fauteuil roulant sur le plancher du salon dont la porte était restée entrebâillée depuis la sortie de la jeune femme, et il recula vite en apercevant son père faire les cent pas tout en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs.  
\- Amos, vous savez bien que nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec le temps.  
Les mains du vieil homme serrèrent rageusement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il n’y avait plus de sanglots dans sa voix, la colère était de retour et le ton devint glacial et accusateur :  
\- Combien de gens sont morts pour le Survivant ? Je vous demande de sauver l’un d’entre eux ! Juste un !  
Par l’entrebâillement, Albus vit son père se frotter le front, l’air mal à l’aise. Il évitait clairement le regard d’Amos qui, lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux un seul instant. L’adolescent croisa les doigts, espérant voir son père céder à la requête du vieil homme, après tout qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui coûter de sauver juste un garçon ? Mais ses espoirs volèrent en éclat lorsqu’il remarqua que les traits du visage paternel se durcissaient.  
\- Quoi qu’on ait pu vous dire, cette histoire de Retourneur de Temps est une fiction, Amos. Je suis désolé.  
Albus eut envie de se ruer dans le salon en traitant son père de menteur.  
\- Salut.  
Il se retourna d’un bond en entendant une voix dans son dos et se retrouva face à la jeune femme. D’une vingtaine d’année, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Ses yeux foncés pétillants contrastaient avec sa magnifique chevelure d’un bleu argenté. Une grande beauté se dégageait d’elle et Albus sentit un discret parfum de fleurs. Il se gifla intérieurement en songeant qu’il l’avait complètement oubliée.  
\- Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue par les deux hommes. Je ne voulais pas t’effrayer.  
Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, tandis que l’inconnue continuait sur le ton de la confidence :  
\- Moi aussi, j’étais très bonne pour écouter aux portes, à attendre que quelqu’un dise quelque chose d’un minimum intéressant.  
Elle acheva sa phrase avec un clin d’œil complice. Albus remonta quelques marches, pour éviter d’être vu par Harry si ce dernier sortait du salon, et demanda à voix basse :  
\- Vous… Tu… es qui ?  
\- Oh, pardon ! s’excusa-t-elle encore avec un air contrit. Que je suis bête, je ne me suis pas présentée, il est normal que tu te poses des questions.  
Joyeusement, elle tendit la main dans sa direction en se présentant :  
\- Je m’appelle Delphini Diggory, Delphi, si tu préfères. Et je m’occupe d’Amos, enfin j’essaye en tout cas. Et toi, tu es… ?  
L’adolescent regarda la main tendue et la serra brièvement. Elle ne savait donc pas qu’elle faisait face à la honte de la famille Potter… Un sourire lugubre étira ses lèvres :  
\- Albus.  
\- Bien sûr ! Albus Potter, j’aurais dû m’en douter !  
Il s’attendit vaguement à la voir se moquer de lui ou faire un quelconque commentaire désobligeant, mais Delphini paraissait au contraire on ne peut plus ravie de parler avec lui.  
\- Alors, Harry Potter est ton père ?! La classe ! Tu dois être fier d’être son fils, non ?  
Le visage d’Albus se ferma :  
\- Pas vraiment, non.  
Réalisant qu’elle avait commis une gaffe involontaire, et que le sujet était sensible, la jeune femme eut l’air gêné :  
\- Désolée ! Je suppose que je n’aurais pas dû en parler.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, marmonna Albus.  
Il la regarda du coin de l’œil. Rares étaient les personnes qui venaient lui parler simplement pour discuter, sans arrière-pensées. C’était rassurant et c’était même un soulagement pour lui !  
\- Si, c’est grave ! protesta la jeune femme. Je mets toujours les pieds dans le plat… D’ailleurs, à l’Ecole, on disait bien que je n’étais pas très fine et que, dès qu’une gaffe se présentait, je fonçais dedans.  
Effarée, elle bougeait légèrement la tête, remuant ainsi sa longue chevelure. Captivé par ses reflets bleutés, Albus se demanda si elle était en partie Vélane.  
\- C’est rien, je te dis… soupira-t-il.  
Delphini Diggory lui adressa un sourire compatissant et penaud :  
\- La famille, c’est parfois un peu compliqué, pas vrai ?  
Elle désigna la porte du salon d’un signe de tête :  
\- Amos est mon patient, mais aussi mon oncle. C’est en parti à cause de notre lien de parenté que j’ai pris ce travail à Flagley-le-Haut… Mais c’est difficile de s’occuper d’un membre de la famille, surtout quand il est malade et qu’il reste enfermé dans le passé.  
\- Delphi ? appela la voix d’Amos Diggory.  
Albus s’empressa de remonter encore quelques marches. La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil vers le salon, avant de reporter son attention sur l’adolescent :  
\- Viens nous rendre visite à l’occasion, si tu veux. Nous logeons dans la résidence St Oswald pour sorciers âgés.  
Il hocha machinalement la tête et recula encore en voyant la porte du salon s’ouvrir sur Amos et Harry. Delphi rejoignit son oncle, en manquant de trébucher sur le tapis. Dissimulé dans l’ombre, en haut des marches, Albus observa le trio.  
\- Delphini, je te présente Harry Potter, lança le vieillard sans lancer un seul regard au concerné. Il fut autrefois un grand sorcier et il est aujourd’hui un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère au cœur sec.  
\- Amos… voulu protester Harry tout en serrant poliment la main de la jeune femme.  
Mais le vieillard ne l’écouta pas :  
\- Viens, Delphini. On s’en va.  
Elle lança un regard d’excuse à Harry, avant de pousser le fauteuil roulant en direction du hall.  
Albus la suivit des yeux, le cœur battant. Peut-être avait-elle juste été polie avec lui, mais la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard l’avait touché. En catimini, il retourna dans sa chambre, on ne peut plus pensif. Il avait de la peine pour ce pauvre Amos Diggory, et si Delphi était sa nièce, ça signifiait que le défunt Cédric faisait partie aussi de sa famille à elle. Et Harry, le grand Harry Potter avait menti à un homme malade et était responsable de la mort de Cédric d’après ce qu’il savait ! Albus s’assit sur son lit et regarda Ratibus dormir, roulé en boule sur ses manuels scolaire. Pour une fois, l’adolescent avait envie de se rendre vraiment utile, de montrer que lui aussi il pouvait rendre les gens heureux. Là où Harry Potter le Survivant se défilait, il allait agir ! Il trouverait un moyen d’aider Amos Diggory, un pauvre vieillard qui voulait simplement retrouver un peu de bonheur dans sa vie. Et Delphi aimerait surement rencontrer son cousin. Quelques idées commençaient déjà à lui venir à l’esprit, mais il avait conscience qu’il ne pouvait pas agir seul. Il lui manquait certaines informations, ce n’était pas le moment de faire une erreur, et pour cela il avait besoin de Scorpius et de sa phénoménale mémoire. Albus soupira en calculant que même s’il écrivait maintenant à son ami, ce dernier ne pourrait lui répondre que demain matin, au plus tôt, et lui Albus recevrait la lettre-réponse le jour où ils devaient prendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner à l’Ecole. Ce n’était donc pas utile de lui envoyer un courrier dès à présent. Au point où il en était, il pouvait attendre d’être dans le train pour parler d’Amos et de Delphi à Scorpius, ensuite ils réfléchiraient ensembles, écriraient surement à Delphi et pourraient aviser tous les trois de la suite des évènements. Albus se recoucha, songeant que la nuit portait conseil et qu’il avait un peu de temps devant lui pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon d’agir.


	7. Cheveux roses et ailes de fée

Le lendemain matin, l’adolescent avait les idées plus claires. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Ratibus sur l’épaule, et se prépara des œufs et du bacon.  
\- Tu es tombé du lit, mon chéri, sourit Ginny en le rejoignant dans la cuisine, prête à partir à son travail.  
\- S’lut, maman, répondit l’adolescent en ajoutant une saucisse grillée dans son assiette.  
Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front :  
\- Je rentrerai plus tôt, ce soir. Si tu as besoin d’aide pour préparer ta valise, je serai là.  
\- C’est bon, je peux me débrouiller. Mais je pense que Lily aura besoin de tes conseils, j’ai cru comprendre qu’elle voulait emmener sa collection de peluches-fées à la place de ses manuels.  
Amusée, Ginny secoua doucement la tête en plongeant la main dans le pot en terre cuite qui contenait la Poudre de Cheminette. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparaissait, à destination de la Gazette du Sorcier. Albus s’assit à table et attaqua son petit déjeuner tandis que Ratibus tournait autour de son assiette et prenait les miettes qu’il lui tendait :  
\- D’abord, lui expliqua Albus dans un chuchotement, le plus important c’est de sauver Cédric Diggory.  
Ratibus attrapa le bout de saucisse devant lui et le grignota en le tenant entre ses pattes avant.  
\- Pour sauver Cédric Diggory, il faut remonter le temps, tu comprends ? Et pour ça, on a besoin d’un Retourneur de Temps. Et tu sais quoi, Ratibus ? Mon père vient justement d’en récupérer un dernièrement et c’est tante Hermione qui le cache.  
Pensif, l’adolescent mastiqua son œuf et le bacon. S’il entrait comme ça au Ministère de la Magie, il n’avait aucune chance de pouvoir s’approcher du bureau d’Hermione. Il fallait qu’il se déguise. La cape d’invisibilité pouvait être un choix intéressant, mais s’il la chipait avant le départ du Poudlard Express, et que son père remarquait sa disparition, il aurait du mal à s’expliquer. Un sortilège de Désillusion ? C’était envisageable, mais il ne pouvait pas s’entraîner en douce ici, les sorciers de premier cycle n’étant pas autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Albus posa son assiette vide dans l’évier, songeant qu’il lui faudrait attendre d’être à l’Ecole s’il voulait s’exercer. Il posa la main sur la table, Ratibus grimpa le long de son bras pour se reposer sur son épaule. Tout seul, il allait avoir du mal à récupérer le Retourneur de Temps. Bien sûr, il pouvait demander l’aide de Scorpius, mais il n’avait pas le temps de lui envoyer un hibou maintenant, cela lui prendrait trop de temps. Il pouvait également demander de l’aide à Delphini, après tout elle était concernée puisque Cédric était son cousin… et puis, c’était une sorcière expérimentée, plus âgée qu’eux de quelques années, et elle avait terminé ses études. Albus remonta dans sa chambre, hésitant entre deux options qui s’offraient à lui : il pouvait retourner à Poudlard, prendre le temps de raconter à Scorpius à quel point Harry Potter était odieux avec un vieil homme malade, et ensemble ils trouveraient une solution pour récupérer le Retourneur de Temps. Il pouvait aussi prendre le risque d’écrire à Delphi pour lui demander sa participation. Le souci était que s’ils avaient besoin de l’aide de Delphini Diggory, ils seraient à l’Ecole et elle à son travail. Le mieux était encore d’aller la voir. Mais quand ? Et comment ? Ils rentraient pour les vacances de Noël, et Harry ne le laisserait pas sortir pour voir une nouvelle amie… Déjà qu’Albus n’était même pas sûr d’avoir le droit de passer Noël chez Scorpius… Néanmoins, s’il avait l’autorisation de passer les fêtes chez son meilleur ami, ils seraient certainement plus libres de leurs mouvements. L’autre option était de ne pas attendre plusieurs semaines. Il déplia une carte de l’Angleterre devant lui et traça au feutre le trajet accompli par le Poudlard Express. Le train passait non loin de Flagley-le-Haut, il pourrait peut-être sauter du train en marche et rejoindre vite Delphini pour lui dire qu’il voulait aider son oncle ? Il repoussa immédiatement cette idée en songeant que c’était tout bonnement stupide et suicidaire de sauter d’un train magique en marche !  
\- Donne-moi une idée, Ratibus… soupira-t-il en s’affalant sur sa chaise.  
En réponse, le rat se mit à grignoter le coin de la carte et sembla la trouver à son goût. Albus croisa les mains derrière la nuque et fixa le plafond, pensif. Il lui manquait encore des détails, mais Scorpius pourrait certainement l’aider. Il était quelque peu impatient, heureusement que le départ était le lendemain, il pouvait bien patienter quelques heures. Mais en attendant de savoir comment il allait pouvoir aller chez Delphini, puis au Ministère, il lui fallait avant tout trouver une idée de déguisement s’il ne pouvait pas compter sur la cape d’invisibilité. Le sortilège de Désillusion était une idée, mais il n’était pas sûr de maitriser ce sortilège…  
\- Hé… laisse-ça tranquille.  
Il écarta Ratibus de ses manuels de cours et vérifia si son compagnon à quatre pattes n’avait pas commencé à manger la couverture de son manuel de potions. Rassuré, il reposa l’ouvrage sur son bureau et se figea. Potions. Fébrile, il se mit à le feuilleter jusqu’aux dernières pages, là où étaient inscrites plusieurs potions existantes mais qui n’étaient pas enseignées à l’Ecole. Son doigt s’arrêta sous la ligne qui l’intéressait : le Polynectar. Une potion qui permettait de changer d’apparence pendant un certain laps de temps. Il n’avait pas la recette dans son manuel, mais il connaissait l’ingrédient essentiel : « un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l’apparence ». C’était facile de récupérer quelques cheveux appartenant à ses parents, à son oncle et à sa tante, ils étaient si souvent à la maison. Albus referma son livre, songeant qu’il allait vraiment avoir besoin de Delphini qui aurait sûrement plus de facilité à obtenir la recette de cette potion que lui. Il laissa son regard errer sur le jardin et fixa les hautes herbes courbées par le vent, songeant qu’il faudra les couper et surement chasser quelques gnomes de jardin.  
\- Bon… préparons notre valise, Ratibus. On ira à Poudlard de toute façon, alors autant que ça soit prêt maintenant.  
Il quitta sa chaise et ouvrit sa grosse valise d’un coup de pied. Une partie de ses affaires étaient déjà rangées dedans, il n’en avait pas beaucoup sorti durant l’été, et le reste était empilé dans sa chambre. Albus avait au moins la fierté d’être bien plus organisé que James qui avait tendance à s’éparpiller partout.  
Ses bagages terminés, ce qui lui prit moins d’une heure, Albus s’allongea à plat ventre sur son lit avec son manuel _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 4_ , bien décidé à potasser la théorie sur le sortilège de Désillusion et à voir s’il ne trouvait pas d’autres bonnes idées pour aider Delphini Diggory et son oncle Amos. Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. James venait de se lancer dans la préparation de ses bagages et bientôt Albus eut l’impression qu’un troupeau d’Hippogriffes enragés se déplaçait dans la maison en faisant une course dans la cage d’escalier. Son grand frère courait partout, cherchait ses affaires dans toutes les pièces, se plaignait qu’il ne réussissait pas à mettre la main sur son livre préféré Le Quidditch à travers les âges, et vint farfouiller la chambre d’Albus plus de dix fois, au cas où son petit frère s’amuserait à planquer son chaudron et son télescope sous son lit. Effrayé par ce remue-ménage, Ratibus se cacha dans la capuche du sweat d’Albus, tandis que l’adolescent commençait à songer sérieusement à bafouer le règlement de l’Ecole et à lancer un sortilège pour que sa porte reste fermée à double tour. Il fut ensuite distrait par Lily qui vint le trouver pour lui demander des conseils concernant sa deuxième année à Poudlard, mettant en doute les propos de James qui racontait que les Professeurs étaient beaucoup plus sévères et qu’ils collaient systématiquement des retenues dès qu’une note était en dessous de la moyenne. Une fois sa petite sœur repartie, Albus délaissa sa chambre pour aller s’installer à l’autre bout du jardin, certain d’avoir la paix durant quelques heures. Le nez dans son manuel, il imagina mille façons héroïques de sauver Cédric, de montrer aux autres ce qu’il valait… Ses rêveries étaient irréalisables, mais il n’était pas mécontent de pouvoir s’évader mentalement. Il rêvassa à Delphini et ses beaux cheveux, son sourire quand il lui montrerait que Cédric était toujours vivant ! Les larmes de joie du vieil Amos Diggory et le regard admiratif qui illuminerait les yeux de son père.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Albus frissonna en ouvrant les yeux. La nuit était tombée, il s’était assoupi contre l’arbre du jardin, et le vent s’était levé. Ratibus s’était réfugié dans sa poche pour se protéger de l’air frais. L’adolescent se redressa, ramassa son manuel et rentra à la maison en humant la bonne odeur de pommes de terre farcies qui s’échappait de la fenêtre ouverte. Sa mère était en train de préparer le dîner qui serait surement bientôt prêt. En attendant, Albus remonta dans sa chambre et rangea son manuel dans sa valise, puis s’assit sur son lit. Un rugissement terrible le fit sursauter quelques instants plus tard.  
\- MES CHEVEUUUUUUUUUUX ! hurla James d’une voix à la fois colérique et terrifiée.  
Albus roula des yeux agacés, songeant que son frère ainé avait encore dû perdre son gel spécial « effet décoiffant ».  
La voix de Ginny résonna dans le couloir :  
\- Ne pense plus à tes cheveux et range ta chambre !  
\- Mais comment veux-tu que je n’y pense pas ?! protesta James. Ils sont devenus rose vif !  
L’adolescent eut soudain presque envie d’aller voir son grand frère juste pour le plaisir de le voir ridiculisé. Il perdit cependant son sourire en entendant la suite :  
\- Je vais devoir me cacher sous ma cape d’invisibilité !  
\- Ce n’est pas pour cet usage que ton père t’a donné cette cape ! rappela Ginny d’une voix ferme.  
Du coin de l’œil, Albus vit James passer en trombe dans le couloir et eut le temps d’entrevoir effectivement les mèches colorées d’un magnifique rose criard. Dépité, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer violemment. Ainsi, son père avait légué la cape à James… Son grand frère ne méritait pas d’obtenir cet objet et il en aurait eu plus besoin que lui !  
\- Albus, regarde ! s’exclama Lily en entrant dans sa chambre d’un air ravi.  
Eberlué, il remarqua les deux ailes de fée fixées dans le dos de sa petite sœur qui battaient comme celles des papillons.  
\- Elles sont jolies, hein ?  
\- Oui, oui, répondit-il machinalement.  
Elle ressortit de la chambre en sautillant, comme si elle essayait de s’envoler pour de bon à chaque nouveau saut.  
\- Lily Potter ! s’écria Ginny. Reviens ici et ne t’imagine pas que tu vas porter ça pour aller à l’Ecole demain !  
L’adolescent soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux et regarda son rat trottiner sur sa couverture, ressentant un profond sentiment d’injustice. Il savait parfaitement que James et Lily rêvaient d’hériter de la cape d’invisibilité et il trouvait que Lily méritait plus de l’avoir que James ! James quoi ! Il avait peut-être des bonnes notes, mais il était aussi farceur que Fred et Georges Weasley à l’époque où ils étudiaient à Poudlard, et il collectionnait les retenues au passage. Pourquoi avait-il le droit d’hériter de cette fichue cape qui allait l’encourager à faire encore plus de bêtises ? Il releva la tête en remarquant que son père se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre.  
\- Hm… Salut…  
-… Salut, papa… marmonna Albus.  
Harry remarqua bien que son fils faisait la tête et tenta d’alléger l’ambiance pesante qui s’était installée dans la pièce dès qu’il était entré. Il prit place à côté de son fils, deux paquets sur les genoux, et lui tendit le premier :  
\- Tient, ce sont des cadeaux. Celui-ci est de la part de Ron.  
L’adolescent dépiauta le paquet et sorti un flacon en cristal avec un liquide aussi rose que les cheveux de James.  
\- Une potion d’Amour. D’accord.  
Pourquoi, par le caleçon de Merlin, son oncle lui offrait-il ça ?  
\- C’est sûrement une plaisanterie de sa part, expliqua Harry. Lily a eu des Gnomes Péteurs et James un peigne qui lui a teint les cheveux.  
Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de son père, comme si la situation de son fils ainé l’amusait grandement. Albus posa le flacon sur sa table de nuit, peu intéressé et se demandant surtout s’il ne s’agissait pas là d’une incitation discrète à élargir son cercle d’amis. Constatant le manque de succès de la potion, Harry Potter déplia le second paquet et en sorti une petite couverture :  
\- C’est de ma part…  
Interloqué, Albus prit la couverture du bout des doigts. Elle était toute petite, surement pour un bébé, et ne datait clairement pas d’hier. Il put tout de même constater qu’elle était encore très douce au toucher. Encouragé par l’attitude de son fils qui n’avait pas repoussé le présent, il décida de lui expliquer la raison de ce cadeau :  
\- Je voulais te faire un cadeau qui ait un sens. C’est la dernière chose que m’ont laissé mes parents, tu comprends ? J’étais enveloppé là-dedans quand on m’a confié aux Dursley. J’ai découvert son existence peu après la mort de la tante Pétunia, Dudley est tombé dessus, dans un vieux coffre poussiéreux au grenier, et il me l’a envoyé.  
Albus leva les yeux vers son père, conscient que cet objet lui tenait à cœur et écouta la fin sans broncher.  
\- Depuis, chaque fois que j’ai besoin d’un peu de chance, je la serre contre moi. Alors, je me suis demandé…  
\- Si moi aussi, j’avais envie de la serrer comme un doudou contre moi ? acheva Albus.  
Harry acquiesça. L’adolescent soupira. Il voyait bien que son père tentait de faire un effort pour essayer de le comprendre et croyait lui faire sincèrement plaisir en lui offrant ce vieil objet. Albus essaya de faire bonne figure tout en repliant la couverture :  
\- C’est sûr, j’ai bien besoin de chance. Mais tu devrais la garder.  
C’était le porte bonheur de son père et non le sien. Et c’était juste une impression de chance, pas un objet utile ou amusant comme avaient reçu les autres ! Si ça avait été la carte du Maraudeur, parc contre, ça aurait été un cadeau nettement plus sympathique !  
\- Je suis presque sûr que Pétunia voulait me la laisser et n’a jamais osé me l’offrir en mains propres. Maintenant, c’est moi qui veux te la donner.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Albus regarda Ratibus lui escalader les genoux et venir renifler la couverture.  
\- Je n’ai pas connu ma mère, mais je suis persuadé qu’elle aurait aussi voulu qu’elle te revienne. Et peut-être… peut-être que je pourrais venir te voir, et la couverture aussi, le jour d’Halloween ? J’aimerai l’avoir avec moi pour l’anniversaire de leur mort… Peut-être que ce serait bien pour nous deux…  
C’en fut trop pour Albus. Il décida sur le champ qu’il ne voulait absolument pas de cet objet. Son père voulait venir le voir à Poudlard, le 31 octobre ?! Et puis quoi encore, il le voyait assez à la maison ! Et il voulait le voir lui ou sa fichue couverture ? Si c’était la couverture qui l’intéressait, autant qu’il la garde et qu’il ne vienne surtout lui rendre visite à Poudlard ! Et pourquoi devrait-il passer Halloween en compagnie du grand Harry Potter ? Il n’avait jamais connu ses grands-parents, ils étaient morts de toute façon, bien longtemps avant sa naissance, alors pourquoi devrait-il supporter en prime une tradition stupide où il faudrait honorer leur mort ? Que son père le fasse, soit, mais qu’il ne vienne pas l’inclure dedans ! A quel moment son père comprendrait enfin qu’il ne voulait PAS lui ressembler, ne pas avoir cet héritage Potter sur les épaules ?! S’il avait été un élève normal, on lui ficherait la paix, personne ne se soucierait qu’il soit ou non à Serpentard, personne ne se retournerait dans les couloirs ou sur le Chemin de Traverse pour le regarder avec insistance !  
Prenant sur lui, Albus posa la couverture sur le lit se leva. Il ouvrit sa valise, faisant mine de ne pas l’avoir terminée :  
\- Ecoute, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps pour finir mes bagages et toi, tu as sûrement du travail jusqu’aux oreilles avec le Ministère.  
Harry insista :  
\- Garde cette couverture, Albus…  
\- Pour en faire quoi ? répliqua sèchement l’adolescent en faisant semblant de ranger ses affaires. Les ailes de fée, c’est très bien, papa, les capes d’invisibilité aussi ! Mais ça… vraiment ?  
Occupé à fixer le fond de sa valise, il ne vit pas le visage blessé de son père. Ce dernier laissa passer quelques secondes et se leva à son tour, décidant de faire comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, et s’efforça de prendre un ton enjoué :  
\- Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ? J’ai toujours aimé faire ma valise. Tu comprends, ça voulait dire que j’allais quitter Privet Drive et retourner à Poudlard…  
\- Je sais, je sais ! Poudlard, le plus bel endroit du monde ! Je suis au courant, je te rappelle, tu nous rabâches ça environ trois fois par an ! Le pauvre Harry Potter, malheureux orphelin, maltraité par son oncle et sa tante…  
\- Albus !  
\- Traumatisé par son horrible cousin Dudley, continua Albus en refermant sa valise d’un geste brusque. Sauvé par Poudlard, blablabla !  
Harry fronça les sourcils, pris de court une nouvelle fois par l’attitude provocatrice de son fils.  
\- Albus, s’il te plait…  
Mais l’adolescent ne paraissait pas vouloir se calmer et déclama comme une leçon apprise par cœur :  
\- Le pauuuuuvre orphelin héroïque qui nous a tous sauvé ! Enfin… presque tous, parce qu’il y a eu des pertes tout de même !  
Il fit semblant de ne pas voir à quel point ses mots faisaient du mal à son père, il en tira même une certaine satisfaction et acheva dans un ton horriblement chaleureux qui ne lui ressemblait pas :  
\- Nous te sommes tous teeeellement reconnaissants pour ton héroïsme ! Et maintenant, est-ce qu’il faut s’incliner bien bas comme un elfe de maison ou une simple révérence suffira ?  
L’adolescent fit une courbette moqueuse devant son père on ne peut plus stupéfait.  
\- Albus… Tu sais très bien que je n’ai jamais demandé la moindre gratitude, souffla-t-il.  
\- Tient donc ? On dirait pourtant que tu en attends lorsque tu m’offres cette couverture moisie !  
-…Cette couverture moisie… ? répéta Harry d’une voix blanche.  
Furibond, Albus posa les mains sur ses hanches en le regardant :  
\- Mais à quoi tu t’attendais ? A ce que je t’embrasse en te serrant dans mes bras ? Que je te dise que je t’ai toujours aimé ?  
Perdant patience, Harry croisa les bras sur son torse. Il commençait à en avoir assez de faire des efforts pour comprendre Albus qui n’en faisait clairement pas beaucoup de son côté :  
\- Abus Severus Potter, tu commences à dépasser les bornes ! J’en ai assez de t’entendre te plaindre tout le temps ! Au moins, toi, tu as un père ! Moi, je n’en ai pas eu !  
\- Sauf qu’être ton fils, c’est pas un cadeau ! répliqua Albus sur un ton plus glacial qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  
Il comprit qu’il avait franchi la limite en voyant les yeux verts de son père lancer des éclairs.  
\- Très bien, jeune homme ! J’attendais une occasion d’en parler calmement avec toi, mais puisque tu as décidé de te comporter comme un enfant mal élevé, je ne vais pas prendre de gant : le séjour à Noël, chez les Malefoy, c’est non ! Tu oublies, tu fais une croix dessus ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas, c’est compris ?! Tu rentreras ici, comme d’habitude.  
\- Mais papa ! protesta Albus en attrapant la couverture de bébé sur son lit.  
\- Pas de mais ! tempêta Harry en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Noël est une fête en FAMILLE. Je ne vous vois plus qu’aux vacances de Noël et durant les deux mois d’été ! Tu t’isoles déjà bien assez comme ça et tu voudrais en plus esquiver tes retours ici pour aller chez les Malefoy ? Il n’en est pas question ! Tant que tu n’es pas majeur, tu es prié de m’obéir et de faire ce que je te demande.  
Furieux, Albus jeta la couverture dans la pièce. Elle percuta la potion offerte par Ron qui tomba de la table de nuit et se brisa au sol, répandant son contenu sur le tissu. L’adolescent désigna la couverture d’un doigt accusateur :  
\- Elle ne m’a pas porté chance visiblement !  
Son père tendit la main vers lui, il ne savait pas trop s’il voulait le retenir pour le gifler ou le serrer contre lui :  
\- Albus…  
Mais l’adolescent l’esquiva et déguerpit en courant hors de sa chambre :  
\- Ni chance, ni amour pour moi !  
Harry se lança à la suite de son fils. Il savait qu’Albus avait peut-être dépassé les bornes, mais lui ne venait-il pas de lui parler un peu trop durement ? L’adolescent dégringola l’escalier à toute vitesse, en bousculant sa mère au passage, et couru se réfugier dans le jardin.  
\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Ginny qui s’était retenue à la rambarde de l’escalier. On vous entendait crier jusque dans le salon.  
\- Je me suis disputé avec Albus et j’en ai profité pour lui dire qu’il n’irait pas chez Scorpius à Noël, répondit Harry en achevant de descendre en sa compagnie, abandonnant la poursuite.  
Elle lança un regard vers la porte du jardin encore ouverte mais ne continua pas la conversation. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà Lily et James et jugea qu’il était préférable de reparler de cette dispute plus tard, en dehors de leur présence. James, qui avait retrouvé ses cheveux noirs grâce à l’aide de sa mère, eut la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le peu qu’il avait entendu, songeant qu’une remarque déplacée pouvait conduire à une cape d’invisibilité confisquée. Quant à Lily, elle préféra garder le nez baissé dans son assiette, triste pour son frère si mal à l’aise à l’Ecole et à la maison. Elle comprenait un peu pourquoi son frère se comportait ainsi, elle avait déjà vu et entendu des élèves l’apostropher dans les couloirs pour se moquer de lui, mais elle se demandait pourquoi il ne se tournait pas vers sa famille pour avoir du soutien, au lieu de se renfermer sur lui-même.

Dans le jardin, Albus était retourné s’assoir sous l’arbre où il avait passé l’après-midi. D’un geste rageur, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Les choses commençaient à être claires dans sa tête à présent : si son père lui interdisait d’aller chez Scorpius à Noël, il n’aurait probablement aucune chance de voir Delphini Diggory dans la foulée. Donc, il fallait récupérer le Retourneur de Temps le plus rapidement possible, avant que Tante Hermione n’ait le temps de le déplacer ailleurs. De plus, il craignait que son père ne trouve un moyen de le faire surveiller quand il serait à Poudlard, histoire de s’assurer qu’il ne ferait pas de bêtise, ou pour le punir… La Carte du Maraudeur pouvait très bien être transmise à un Professeur chargé de le surveiller. Il fallait donc agir avant d’aller à Poudlard. Agir vite et bien. Demain. Oui, demain serait parfait ! Il allait monter dans ce fichu train pour jouer le jeu, mais il y laisserait ses valises. Puis, il irait se lancer un sort de Désillusion aux toilettes, ou dans un compartiment vide, et sortirait du train avant que ce dernier ne démarre ! Là, il trouverait un moyen de rejoindre Delphi et pourrait déjà lui soumettre quelques idées pour récupérer le Retourneur… la jeune femme pourrait ainsi prendre ses dispositions pour préparer potions ou sortilèges en attendant qu’ils aillent au Ministère. Il croisa les doigts, espérant qu’ils arriveraient à récupérer l’objet magique rapidement. Albus se doutait bien que son absence de Poudlard serait signalée dès qu’on noterait son absence dans la Grande Salle. L’adolescent se mordit les lèvres en arrachant les brins d’herbe à ses pieds. Et Scorpius ? S’il devait jeter son sort et sortir du train, il n’aurait pas le temps d’expliquer son plan à son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus partir sans lui expliquer… Albus soupira en appuyant l’arrière de sa tête contre le tronc d’arbre. Il trouverait bien une idée d’ici demain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la voûte céleste, il observa les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel en se demandant vaguement ce qu’aurait été sa vie s’il n’avait pas été le fils Potter.


	8. Mauvais Présage

_Harry Potter était de retour à Poudlard et regardait son reflet dans le miroir du Riséd. Mais il ne voyait plus le reflet de ses parents. A la place, il regardait Dudley en train de faire de la danse classique, faisant preuve d’une grâce assez surprenante malgré son poids._   
_\- Harry._   
_L’image de son cousin fut remplacée par celle de Dumbledore tenant une paire de chaussettes représentant des potions d’Amour. Le vieux Directeur hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche :_   
_\- N’oublie pas le plus important, Harry. Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçons !_   
_Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire et traversa le miroir sans teint. Il se retrouva alors dans une salle sombre, avec des inscriptions vertes sur les murs, des inscriptions qu’il n’eut pas le temps de lire._   
_\- Haaaarry Poooootteeeeer ! murmura une voix glaciale qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille._   
_Tétanisé, il se retourna et vit Voldemort en train de jaillir d’un chaudron, dans un cimetière. Le corps de Cédric Diggory gisait au sol._   
_Harry recula en brandissant sa baguette magique._   
_Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de celle du Mage Noir._   
_\- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla la voix terrifiée d’Albus._   
_La douleur explosa dans le crâne d’Harry. Une douleur vive, en plein milieu du front._

Harry Potter se redressa dans le lit. Malgré le décor rassurant de sa chambre, il avait l’horrible impression d’être toujours dans le cimetière où son pire ennemi avait ressuscité, plus de vingt ans auparavant.  
\- Harry… ?  
Ginny remua près de lui. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration encore saccadée par son cauchemar et tenta de prendre sa voix la plus normale et la plus rassurante :  
\- Tout va bien… Rendors-toi.  
Mais son ton était tout sauf convaincant.  
\- _Lumos_ , souffla sa femme.  
L’extrémité de sa baguette magique s’illumina, elle regarda le visage de son mari, inquiète :  
\- Un cauchemar ?  
Il acquiesça en se retenant de grimacer. Sa cicatrice pulsait douloureusement, lui donnait l’impression que quelqu’un essayait de l’ouvrir à l’aide d’une lame au fer rouge.  
\- Sur quoi ?  
\- Oh…une salle de Poudlard, Dumbledore… et après c’est devenu autre chose.  
Harry ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Ginny mais il se sentait nauséeux. Dans un geste qui se voulait naturel, il essuya son front avec la manche de son pyjama, puis attrapa ses lunettes. Il les mit sur son nez et se leva du lit pour aller prendre le pichet d’eau sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
\- Tu n’as pas l’air très bien… C’est à cause de la visite d’Amos, hier soir ? Il y a de quoi être un peu déboussolé.  
Le Survivant trempa ses lèvres dans le verre qu’il venait de remplir, appréciant la fraicheur de l’eau contre sa bouche brûlante. Il mourrait d’envie de plaquer le récipient froid contre sa cicatrice.  
\- Je peux affronter sa colère, répondit-il. Le plus dur, c’est qu’il a raison. Amos a perdu son fils par ma faute…  
Ginny fit la moue en lissant la couverture du plat de la main :  
\- Tu es un peu injuste avec toi-même…  
\- Et que puis-je lui dire ? Je ne peux rien dire à qui que ce soit… ou alors, bien sûr, dire ce qu’il ne faut pas.  
Elle comprit immédiatement que ce n’était plus Amos le sujet et finalement pas lui le véritable problème de son époux.  
\- Tu as eu une bonne idée en voulant donner la couverture à Al’.  
Il se rassit sur le lit, le verre à moitié vide entre les mains :  
\- Vraiment ? Je n’ai fait que le mettre en colère et je n’ai pas choisi le bon moment pour lui annoncer mon refus concernant Noël.  
\- C’est sûr, marmonna Ginny. Tu as choisi le pire moment possible.  
\- Parfois j’aimerais qu’il ressemble un peu plus à Lily ou à James, avoua-t-il piteusement en baissant la tête.  
\- Harry !  
\- Eux, je les comprends au moins…  
\- Et moi, je préfère que Lily prenne plutôt exemple sur Albus que sur James, rétorqua Ginny sèchement. Il est différent, c’est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?  
Harry hocha la tête, il savait parfaitement qu’il ne gagnerait pas contre sa femme et n’aurait certainement pas le dernier mot, surtout quand elle avait raison.  
\- Tout de même, soupira-t-il, quelle idée de vouloir passer Noël ailleurs qu’ici.  
\- Harry… Je peux comprendre ton refus mais essaye de voir aussi les choses de son point de vue. Tu prônes le Noël en famille, et c’est bien, mais je ne crois pas me souvenir que tu sois retourné à Privet Drive pour passer les fêtes de Noël avec ton oncle et ta tante. Pourtant, ils étaient ta famille.  
Il redressa vivement la tête :  
\- Mais c’est différent ! Ils ne voulaient pas de moi, eux ! Et ils ne m’ont jamais considéré comme étant de leur famille ! Et je ne maltraite pas Albus, moi !  
\- Je sais, Harry, je sais ! répondit Ginny. Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu’Albus n’a pas l’air complètement heureux. Or, je crois que Noël est avant tout une fête où on doit être heureux, et peut-être que lui, ce qui le rend heureux, c’est de passer ce moment en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Comme toi, quand tu passais tes Noëls en compagnie de Ron, Hermione ou encore Sirius.  
Harry resta silencieux. Il écoutait son épouse mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver que sa situation n’avait tout de même rien à voir avec celle d’Albus. La main de Ginny se posa sur son épaule :  
\- Que tu veuilles Albus ici, ça se comprend. Mais dans ce cas, peut-être pourrions-nous inviter Scorpius à venir à la maison ?  
\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne veux pas inviter Drago tant que tu y es ?  
\- Harry, nous ne sommes plus des étudiants en conflit comme au temps de Poudlard. Et Scorpius n’est pas Drago Malefoy, il a l’air gentil, poli et même Hagrid nous en dit le plus grand bien dans ses lettres.  
Cet argument ne sembla pas le convaincre. Le demi-géant achetait des dragons aux parfaits inconnus, il suffisait que le fils Malefoy soit doué dans la matière qu’il enseignait pour qu’il ait soudain toutes les qualités du monde. Il repensa à l’appel à l’aide d’Albus, entendu dans son rêve, et frissonna tandis que la douleur de sa cicatrice revenait en force. Ginny le serra contre elle et continua patiemment :  
\- Scorpius a perdu sa mère, Harry. Tu sais ce que c’est que de perdre des proches… Il va passer Noël sans sa mère, un membre de sa famille. Peut-être que lui aussi serait heureux d’avoir Albus à la place.  
Il voulut répondre, un gémissement de souffrance franchit ses lèvres à la place. La voix effrayée d’Albus résonnait dans ses oreilles. Harry se plia en deux en plaquant le verre contre son front brûlant. Ginny reconnut immédiatement ce geste, un geste autrefois familier.  
\- Harry… Depuis combien de temps ta cicatrice ne t’avait plus fait mal ? demanda-t-elle lentement.  
Il reprit son souffle, tandis que la douleur s’atténuait, et tourna la tête vers son épouse. Ils échangèrent un long regard et le Survivant finit par répondre dans un souffle :  
\- Vingt-deux ans…  
Ils savaient ce que ça pouvait signifier. Quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère.

~

  
Le lendemain matin, Harry était déjà parti au Ministère lorsque les trois enfants rejoignirent Ginny dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il comptait raconter son rêve à Hermione, devinant qu’elle allait immédiatement lier cette information à ses soupçons concernant le Retourneur de Temps et les anciens alliés de Voldemort en déplacement. Albus fut ravi de constater l’absence de son père. Il était resté dehors une bonne partie de la nuit, à peaufiner les détails de son plan, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il s’était allongé sur son lit tout habillé et s’était endormi comme une masse jusqu’au moment du levé, sans toucher à la couverture de bébé par terre et à la fiole brisée. L’adolescent avait attrapé sa valise, son rat, et avait rejoint sa mère sans un regard en arrière.  
Ginny les accompagna jusqu’à la gare grâce à une voiture prêtée par le Ministère et ils arrivèrent ensemble sur la voie 9 ¾. Albus se laissa étreindre, puis profita de l’arrivée de Ron avec ses deux enfants pour s’esquiver et monter dans le train. Un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu’il avait assez de temps devant lui, néanmoins il devait éviter de trop traîner. L’adolescent se mit immédiatement en quête de Scorpius, avançant d’un pas vif dans le couloir du train et tournant la tête à chaque compartiment, à la recherche de son ami.  
\- Albus, attends-moi ! s’écria Rose en courant derrière lui.  
Il fronça les sourcils, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre sa cousine dans son dos. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment !  
\- Albuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !  
L’adolescente parvint à le rejoindre, essoufflée, et se plaça devant lui pour l’empêcher de continuer sans elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il agacé.  
Elle ne se laissa pas intimider par l’irritation visible d’Albus et répondit :  
\- Je te cherchais. Tu t’es engouffré si vite dans le train.  
\- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?  
Il la contourna et continua rapidement son chemin, Rose réussit à calquer son rythme sur le sien :  
\- C’est le début d’une nouvelle année scolaire, reprit-elle. Je me disais que ça serait bien que l’on redevienne ami.  
Albus lui jeta un bref regard, pas totalement dupe. Froidement, il répliqua :  
\- On a été amis, nous ? M’en souviens pas !  
\- Tu es vache ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami quand j’avais six ans !  
\- C’était il y a longtemps. C’est toi qui a pris tes distances quand on est entré à Poudlard, sacrée façon de traiter ton meilleur ami !  
\- Et toi, Albus, tu t’es aussi isolé dans ton coin ! rétorqua judicieusement l’adolescente.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre. Il avait encore le temps, mais il devait à tout prix se débarrasser de sa cousine.  
\- Fiche-moi la paix, Rose, j’ai pas besoin de toi.  
Si l’adolescent espérait la vexer et la faire déguerpir, c’était raté. Elle continua de le suivre avec acharnement. Pris d’un doute soudain, Albus s’arrêta et pivota brusquement vers elle :  
\- Qui t’a demandé de me suivre ?  
Une certaine rougeur s’empara des joues et du front de sa cousine qui baissa les yeux en marmonnant :  
\- Il se pourrait que ta mère ait envoyé un hibou à mon père, elle s’inquiète un peu pour toi…  
\- Tu agis à contrecœur, tu n’es même pas sincère ! l’accusa Albus. Tu veux redevenir mon amie juste parce que tes parents te l’ont demandé ! Casse-toi, Rose ! Reviens me voir le jour où tu le voudras réellement !  
Il reprit son chemin en courant. La colère rugissait dans ses veines. D’abord son père qui venait lui casser les pieds avec des refus et une couverture pourrie, oncle Ron qui lui offrait une potion à la noix, sa mère qui écrivait en douce à ce même oncle et Rose qui se comportait encore une fois comme un faux-jeton, une hypocrite de première ! Il n’avait donc réellement que Scorpius comme allié ? Et peut-être Delphini. Albus regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, il lui restait un peu moins de dix minutes. L’adolescent se rua littéralement dans le compartiment où se trouvait Scorpius. Son ami était agenouillé sur le plancher et nettoyait sa valise avec un chiffon, essayant d’effacer les graffitis moqueurs et insultants écrits sur son bagage : « Appartient au fils de Voldemort », « A bas le Vous-Savez-Qui Junior ! ».  
\- Te voilà ! soupira Albus avec soulagement.  
Scorpius se mit debout en se tournant vers lui. Il n’eut pas le temps d’en placer une, Albus venait de lui sauter dessus et le serrait avec ardeur contre lui. Etonné, l’adolescent blond lui tapota le dos :  
\- Salut… Je t’ai manqué à ce point ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
Gêné, Albus s’écarta et plongea la main dans sa poche d’où il extirpa Ratibus ensommeillé :  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester. J’ai quelque chose d’important à faire et je n’irai à Poudlard qu’un peu plus tard. Tu peux t’occuper de Ratibus ?  
Scorpius le dévisagea tandis qu’Albus sortait sa baguette magique.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Il attrapa Ratibus comme demandé.  
\- _Accio_ Cape d’Invisibilité ! lança Albus. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ont été mouvementées. Je dois sortir du train pour aller aider quelqu’un.  
Perplexe, Scorpius regarda Ratibus qui bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, puis s’accroupit pour prendre sa propre baguette magique dans sa valise :  
\- Albus Severus Potter, quand tu fais cette tête-là, c’est que tu vas faire une grosse bêtise. Et la cape d’invisibilité est immunisée contre les sortilèges, je te rappelle.  
Il laissa Ratibus gagner la poche de son blouson qu’il n’avait pas encore retiré.  
\- Plan B, marmonna l’adolescent en constatant que le sortilège d’attraction n’avait pas marché et en levant à nouveau sa baguette magique.  
Scorpius lui attrapa le poignet :  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? C’est quoi ton plan B ? Non, laisse tomber, tu me raconteras tout à l’heure, je t’accompagne !  
Un grand sourire fendit les lèvres d’Albus dont le regard étincela de joie. Scorpius ne le laissait pas tomber !  
\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.  
\- Oui ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais j’aime mieux être là pour limiter la casse.  
\- Tu sais lancer des sortilèges de Désillusion ?  
Scorpius répondit en donnant un coup de baguette magique sur le crâne de son ami qui frissonna. Son sortilège était loin d’être parfait, Albus n’était pas invisible, mais avait plutôt l’air d’un caméléon. S’ils couraient, ils pourraient passer assez inaperçu.  
\- Vite, vite ! Avant que le train s’en aille ! le pressa Albus tandis que l’adolescent blond s’auto jetait le sortilège.  
Un instant plus tard, les deux amis courraient dans le train, jusqu’au tout dernier wagon. En vitesse, Albus ouvrit la portière donnant sur l’extérieur et sauta sur le quai. Entendant les pas de Scorpius derrière lui, il ne ralentit pas, craignant de se faire repérer s’ils s’arrêtaient, et regagna la barrière permettant de retourner dans la partie Moldu de la garde King’s Cross. Il ralentit à peine le rythme et s’empressa de sortir du bâtiment. Une fois à l’extérieur de la gare, Albus le contourna pour s’éloigner de l’entrée principale et s’enfonça au hasard dans une rue voisine.  
\- Voilà, souffla-t-il en s’adossant contre un mur et en vérifiant si la rue était bien déserte. On peut lever le sortilège.  
Il eut l’impression qu’un liquide chaud lui coulait le long du dos tandis que Scorpius s’occupait de les rendre visibles.  
\- Bien… Je deviens un délinquant grâce à toi. Tu peux m’expliquer maintenant pourquoi on sèche les cours ? Tu sais qu’ils remarqueront notre absence quand le Poudlard Express arrivera à Pré-au-lard et qu’ils verront que nous ne sommes pas dans la Grande Salle…  
\- Je sais, répondit Albus. Mais le train n’arrive que ce soir et il est à peine 10h58.  
Il tendit un bras et fit un geste avec sa baguette magique.  
BANG !  
Scorpius se plaqua contre le mur avec un petit cri pour éviter de se faire écraser par l’autobus violet qui venait de surgir de nulle part.  
\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus ! lança une voix jeune en leur ouvrant la portière. Je m’appelle Dennis Crivey et je serai votre Contrôleur.  
Il regarda les deux adolescents devant lui, surpris :  
\- Vous ne devriez pas être dans le train, tous les deux ?  
\- Urgence familiale, répondit Albus. On voudrait aller à Flagley-le-Haut, s’il vous plait.  
Scorpius tâta ses poches et constata qu’il n’avait que Ratibus et sa baguette sur lui. Tant pis. Albus semblait avoir pris ses précautions puisqu’il put payer pour eux deux. Il se demanda si un circuit n’avait pas grillé dans le cerveau de son ami qui l’entrainait maintenant tout au fond du Magicobus qui démarra en trombe. Ils prirent place dans deux fauteuils libres et Scorpius posa son regard gris sur son camarade :  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire à Fl… Aïe !  
Le bus avait fait un bond, quittant Londres pour se retrouver sur une route peu fréquentée et Scorpius était tombé de son siège tandis qu’Albus s’était retenu à grand peine à la fenêtre. Il vérifia si Ratibus n’avait pas fini en carpette et fut soulagé de voir que leur rat tenait bien le choc, bien qu’un peu froissé. Il abandonna l’idée d’interroger son ami tant qu’ils seraient dans ce bus cauchemardesque qui empêchait toute discussion possible. Dans un crissement de pneus, le Magicobus s’arrêta devant une maisonnette et une sorcière descendit du véhicule, la main plaquée contre la bouche et le teint verdâtre. Les deux adolescents passèrent un bon quart d’heure à éviter les autres sièges qui voulaient les percuter en glissant sur le plancher, à se retenir de justesse quand le bus faisait un bond pour atteindre une autre destination.  
\- Où est-ce que l’on vous laisse exactement ? s’enquit Denny.  
\- A l’entrée du village… ça sera très bien, bredouilla Albus qui sentait son estomac faire un salto arrière après un virage qui l’avait jeté contre une cloison.  
\- Comme vous voudrez !  
BANG !  
L’autobus quitta une autoroute à contresens pour traverser un aqueduc, avant de piler net devant un village. D’un pas chancelant, Scorpius descendit du véhicule et se laissa tomber sur l’herbe, près d’un fossé, le teint pâle. Albus remercia le chauffeur et le contrôleur en descendant à son tour. Le Magicobus disparut dans un nouveau BANG sonore.  
\- Des…explications… pitié… souffla Scorpius, une main posée sur son cœur.  
Ratibus sortit de la poche et se mit à trottiner dans l’herbe entre lui et Albus qui venait de se laisser choir près de lui. L’adolescent regarda sa montre et eut un mouvement de tête satisfait, maintenant il avait le temps.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?  
\- J’espère que tu ne me fais pas sauter les cours pour passer un quizz à la con…  
\- Je ne t’ai pas obligé à me suivre, rétorqua Albus avec un demi-sourire. C’est toi qui a décidé tout seul.  
\- D’accord, d’accord… céda l’adolescent blond. De ce que je sais, trois Ecoles se réunissent, elles choisissent trois champions pour accomplir trois tâches. Mais c’est quoi le rapport avec notre arrêt dans ce trou perdu ?  
\- J’y viens. Maintenant, tu te rappelles pourquoi cela fait plus de vingt ans qu’on n’a plus organisé cet évènement ?  
Scorpius se tapota le menton, pensif. Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu’il n’était plus secoué par l’autobus, mais il craignait la réaction des Professeurs et de leurs parents lorsque leur absence serait découverte. Mais il songea qu’il se serait encore plus inquiété s’il n’avait pas suivi Albus et que si ce dernier prenait tous ces risques, c’était surement…important. Du moins, il l’espérait.  
\- Cette année-là, ça a été particulier. Il y a eu quatre champions : un élève de Durmstrang, un de Beauxbâtons, et deux pour Poudlard : ton père et un certain Cédric Diggory.  
Albus hocha la tête :  
\- Oui et je sais que ce Cédric a été tué, mais comment ça s’est passé ? Je ne me souviens plus du détail.  
\- Eh bien, lors de la dernière tâche, ton père et Cédric sont arrivés en même temps devant la coupe. Il s’est avéré que celle-ci avait été transformée en Portoloin et ils se sont retrouvés devant Voldemort. Cédric a été tué, Tu-Sais-Qui n’avait pas besoin de lui. Depuis, on n’a plus très envie de remettre cette compétition sur les rails.  
L’adolescent hocha la tête en triturant un brin d’herbe entre ses doigts. Ratibus s’approcha de Scorpius en quête de miette et se reçut quelques caresses à la place. Albus baissa la voix, le regard fixé devant lui :  
\- Je t’ai dit que ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ont été mouvementées…  
Scorpius hocha la tête, l’encourageant à se confier. Albus lui parla alors de la visite d’Amos et Delphini Diggory, du mensonge de son père, et du Retourneur de Temps retrouvé et planqué au Ministère.  
\- Albus… grimaça l’adolescent blond. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne suis pas un grand fan des Retourneurs de Temps. Ne me dis pas que ton plan, c’est de le voler ? Le voler, pour retourner dans le passé et sauver Cédric…  
Sa crainte fut cependant confirmée lorsque son ami reprit la parole :  
\- Si, c’est exactement ce que je veux faire. J’ai quelques idées et on va demander à Delphini de nous aider et…  
\- Albus, pourquoi ? le coupa Scorpius en écartant les mains en signe d’incompréhension. Ça ne te ressemble pas de foncer comme ça, tête baissée, dans quelque chose d’aussi risqué. Tu aurais pu me parler de tout ça dans le train et on aurait réfléchit calmement, nous ne sommes pas pressés.  
Son ami baissa les yeux :  
\- Je ne veux pas attendre. Ma tante ne va pas garder le Retourneur éternellement, elle s’en débarrassera ou le fera ranger dans un autre endroit encore plus inaccessible. Là, je suis quasiment sûr qu’il est dans son bureau et je sais y aller.  
Il se mordilla les lèvres, se remémorant sa dispute de la veille avec son père :  
\- Et… hier, papa et moi, on s’est engueulé. Il refuse que je vienne chez toi à Noël, il veut carrément venir squatter à Halloween et j’ai comme l’impression que s’il pouvait me faire surveiller pendant que je suis à Poudlard, il le ferait ! On ne serait pas libre d’agir comme on veut à l’Ecole…  
\- Je comprends, mais est-ce que c’est vraiment… une bonne idée ? essaya de tempérer Scorpius malgré sa déception d’apprendre l’absence de son ami durant les fêtes de fin d’année. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas qu’on te compare à ton père mais…  
\- Mon père est idolâtré par tout le monde ! l’interrompit Albus. Tout le monde voit en lui le grand sorcier qui a vaincu Voldemort, mais tout le monde oublie qu’il a aussi commis des fautes ! A quoi servait la mort de Cédric Diggory par exemple ? A rien ! Il n’a pas pu le sauver et ça cause le malheur d’un pauvre homme. Je veux aider Amos Diggory !  
\- Et revoir Delphini ? s’enquit innocemment Scorpius.  
\- Elle peut nous aider à réparer les erreurs de mon père. Je veux sauver Cédric et je le ferai, même sans toi s’il le faut !  
Pour montrer qu’il était bien décidé, Albus se releva. En soupirant, Scorpius ramassa leur rat et l’imita :  
\- Je persiste à croire que c’est la plus mauvaise idée du siècle et j’aimerais presque à croire que tu as subi un sortilège de Confusion…  
\- Je vais très bien ! protesta Albus en se mettant en marche. Tu viens ou tu campes sur le bord de la route ?  
\- Je te suis, je te suis…  
Dépité et perplexe, Scorpius emboita le pas à son ami. Ce dernier lui indiqua le panneau directionnel de la maison pour Sorciers Agés, lui précisant qu’ils étaient ici pour voir Amos et Delphini. Sur le chemin, Albus lui donna davantage de précisions sur la dispute avec son père, sur son idée de plan pour s’introduire au Ministère, et sur sa rencontre avec la cousine de Cédric. Scorpius écoutait, hochant de temps à autre la tête, notant que son ami ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur la jeune femme qu’il n’avait pourtant côtoyée que quelques minutes.  
\- Elle te plait beaucoup, hein… ? murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin.  
Le visage d’Albus vira au cramoisie :  
\- Dis pas n’importe quoi, je veux juste l’aider !  
Scorpius n’insista pas et resta silencieux durant le reste du trajet. Il ne voulait pas empêcher Albus d’agrandir son cercle de connaissances, c’était surement une bonne chose même de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Mais il aimait bien aussi leur petit duo, rien qu’Albus et lui, contre le reste du monde. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de former un trio pour l’opération « Retourneur de Temps » ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est peut-être l'un des premiers qui a réellement subit une grosse modification.  
> En effet, ceux qui ont lu la pièce doivent se souvenir de comment ça se passe dans le script : Scorpius et Albus sont dans le train, ils tentent de s'enfuir par la fenêtre et se font rattraper par la Sorcière aux Bonbons qui se transforme en boss à la Final Fantasy. Ce méga boss échoue face à 2 adolescents qui sautent du train en marche pour attérir dans l'eau qui passe sous un aqueduc.... niveau crédibilité, on repassera. Autant, j'ai bien aimé le coup de la Sorcière qui est plus qu'une marchande de bonbons, autant j'ai quand même trouvé ça très saugrenu pour l'ensemble de la scène. D'où la proposition de ma version, en espérant qu'elle soit plus crédible.


	9. Saint Oswald, Résidence pour Sorciers Agés

La Ministre de la Magie avait organisé une réunion d’urgence. Différents sorciers se tenaient là, dans l’amphithéâtre, attendant qu’Hermione Granger prenne la parole. Ils discutaient avec animation, la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déroulerait dans quatre ans et il fallait déjà commencer à réfléchir au terrain à réquisitionner pour l’évènement, sans que les Moldus ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. On annonçait un face à face entre le Pays de Galle et le Japon, mais la Nouvelle-Zélande n’était pas à sous-estimer non plus.  
\- L’attrapeur des Mouthohora Macaws est particulièrement excellent ! décréta un petit sorcier qui trépignait sur place.  
Son interlocuteur sourit calmement en ouvrant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la première page :  
\- Du calme, les éliminations n’ont même pas encore commencé, tout peut encore arriver et n’oublie pas que la Bulgarie a été particulièrement efficace cet été. On raconte que Krum veut prendre sa retraite et il se pourrait bien qu’il fasse tout pour que son équipe soit en finale pour sa dernière année.  
Ron se faufila dans la foule et fit signe à Ginny qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. Elle sourit à son frère en le rejoignant.  
\- C’est bon, tous les gosses sont dans le train ?  
\- Oui, quel soulagement.  
Ils s’assirent dans les fauteuils de l’amphithéâtre.  
\- Comment va Albus ? s’enquit Ron. On a bien reçu ton hibou, et j’ai parlé à Rose, mais je ne sais pas si elle va m’écouter.  
Ginny hocha la tête :  
\- Je ne sais pas… Il s’est disputé avec Harry, hier soir, et j’ai le regret de t’annoncer que ta Potion d’Amour n’a pas survécu. Bien que je me demande encore pourquoi tu as envoyé ça à Albus.  
Son frère esquissa un vague sourire :  
\- Harry m’a parlé de son idée de faire des cadeaux à vos trois enfants, et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un petit geste aussi pour eux. Albus a quatorze ans et n’a pas beaucoup d’amis en dehors du petit Scorpius Malefoy, c’était une façon de lui faire comprendre qu’il devrait peut-être agrandir son cercle de connaissances…  
\- Je vois…  
Elle suivit des yeux un avion en papier - une note du Ministère - qui vola dans la salle. C’est alors que Ginny Weasley remarqua la présence de Drago Malefoy qui s’était assis tout au bout d’une rangée.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche ici, celui-là ? marmonna Ron.  
\- Je crois qu’il s’ennuie chez lui depuis la mort de sa femme, et comme Scorpius est à l’Ecole… expliqua sa sœur. Il voudrait un travail ici et en attendant il essaye de se rendre utile en venant aider de temps à autre. Hermione lui a fait un laisser-passer pour qu’il puisse circuler librement, bien que certains départements lui soient tout de même interdits, par mesure de sécurité.  
\- Hermione est beaucoup trop gentille, parfois. Ah, la voilà justement !  
La Ministre de la Magie montait effectivement sur l’estrade qui faisait face aux fauteuils, suivi par le Directeur de la Justice Magique.  
\- Un peu de silence, s’il vous plaît ! réclama Hermione en élevant la voix.  
Les conversations se turent tandis que chacun se trouvait une place assise. Une fois tout le monde installé et le silence régnant dans l’amphithéâtre, elle reprit la parole :  
\- Bienvenue à cette assemblée générale extraordinaire. Je suis enchantée que nombre d’entre vous aient pu y assister.  
Elle s’autorisa un sourire, avant de continuer :  
\- Le monde des sorciers a vécu en paix pendant de nombreuses années. Il y a maintenant vingt-deux ans que nous avons vaincu Voldemort à la bataille de Poudlard et j’ai grand plaisir à affirmer que toute une nouvelle génération a pu grandir sans connaître le moindre conflit.  
Des murmures approbateurs parcoururent la salle. La Ministre se racla la gorge, le visage sérieux et grave :  
\- Cependant, nous ne pouvons négliger certains détails importants qui se produisent en ce moment même dans le monde.  
Elle se tourna vers Harry et l’invita à s’avancer. Posément, le Survivant observa l’assemblée et prit la parole à son tour :  
\- Depuis quelques mois maintenant, les alliés de Voldemort ont manifesté une certaine activité. Nous avons suivi des trolls qui voyageaient d’un bout à l’autre de l’Europe, des géants qui se sont mis à traverser les mers. Quant aux loups garous, je suis navré d’avoir à annoncer que nous avons perdu leurs traces il y a quelques semaines.  
Drago Malefoy tiqua. Cette réunion ne présageait rien de bon et il se demanda comment le Grand Harry Potter avait bien pu perdre la trace de ces créatures. Surement était-il trop occupé à signer des autographes quelque part.  
\- Nous ne savons pas où ils ont l’intention d’aller, continua le Directeur de la Justice Magique, ni qui les encourage à voyager, mais nous savons qu’ils bougent, et nous nous inquiétons de ce que cela pourrait signifier.  
Un silence des plus complets régnait dans l’amphithéâtre, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.  
\- Si l’un d’entre vous a vu ou entendu quelque chose, qu’il n’hésite pas à nous le faire savoir, acheva le Survivant en balayant une nouvelle fois la salle du regard.  
Personne ne se manifesta durant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, une main se leva dans le fond de la salle. Harry sourit :  
\- Professeur McGonagall, merci d’avoir trouvé le temps de venir alors que vous êtes en plein préparatifs pour la rentrée. Nous vous écoutons.  
La Directrice de Poudlard se leva, sans quitter ses deux anciens élèves des yeux :  
\- Cette information n’a peut-être rien à voir, M. Potter, mais nous avons réalisé que les réserves de potions étaient parfois visitées. Nous avons naturellement pensé à une farce de Peeves, mais nous avons constaté dernièrement que les mêmes ingrédients étaient subtilisés à chaque fois.  
\- Quels sont-ils ? demanda posément Hermione.  
\- De la peau de serpent d’arbre du Cap et de la Corne de Bicorne en poudre.  
Harry dut déployer tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas tourner la tête vers Hermione et échanger un coup d’œil entendu. Il acquiesça :  
\- Merci, Professeur. Nous mènerons l’enquête au sujet de ces vols.  
Harry et Hermione n’avaient pas été les seuls troublés par cette information. Drago Malefoy avait cligné des yeux et sa main se crispa nerveusement sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ces deux ingrédients étaient essentiels à la préparation du Polynectar et il savait que rares étaient les sorciers qui utilisaient cette potion avec de bonnes intentions.  
Constatant que plus personne ne se manifestait, la Ministre eut l’air brièvement hésitante et finit par annoncer :  
\- Il y a plus grave. Un évènement qui ne s’était pas produit depuis le temps où Voldemort était encore en vie : la cicatrice de Harry Potter a recommencé à lui faire du mal.  
Cette information en laissa certains perplexes. D’autres se souvenaient, comme Drago, que cette maudite cicatrice était un canal branché directement sur le Mage Noir. Le Survivant pouvait ressentir certaines émotions de Vous-Savez-Qui à distance grâce à elle et parfois deviner certains de ses plans. Ce n’était pas possible ! Le père de Scorpius se leva :  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort ! Il n’est plus là !  
Il ne pouvait pas revenir ! Il l’avait vu vaincu à la Bataille de Poudlard, son retour était impossible !  
Hermione opina du chef :  
\- Nous le savons, Drago, il est mort. Mais toutes ces informations que nous rapportons nous amènent à penser que Voldemort, ou une trace de lui, est peut-être de retour.  
Quelques exclamations effrayées retentirent dans la salle. Drago Malefoy serra les dents et fusilla du regard ceux qui osaient le regarder avec un petit air entendu. Cette fichue réunion allait alimenter plus que jamais les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui, sur son fils ! Si les sorciers apprenaient que des présages annonçaient le retour du Lord, les yeux allaient se poser sur sa progéniture avec plus d’insistance que jamais. Scorpius n’avait pas besoin de ça !  
\- Ce que je vais vous demander est délicat, reprit Harry en se raclant la gorge, mais je dois tout de même poser cette question : ceux d’entre vous qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres, avez-vous senti quelque chose ?  
Drago pinça les lèvres, le teint légèrement plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumé. Il sentit les regards brûlants d’autres sorciers sur lui, tout le monde savait qu’il avait la marque. Les Malefoy étaient réputés pour avoir servi plus ou moins loyalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour adorer particulièrement la magie noire.  
\- Alors, Potter, grinça-t-il de sa voix traînante, on recommence à avoir des préjugés contre ceux qui ont la Marque des Ténèbres ?  
Hermione secoua la tête en se tournant vers lui :  
\- Non, Drago. Harry essaye simplement de…  
Mais il s’était déjà tourné vers l’assemblé et clamait d’une voix forte :  
\- Vous avez compris ce qu’il y a derrière tout ça ? Harry Potter le Survivant veut revoir sa photo dans les journaux. Ainsi, il aura à nouveau son petit moment de gloire ! Il l’attend depuis longtemps puisque depuis des années, au moins une fois par an, La _Gazette du Sorcier_ annonce des rumeurs sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui !  
Et elles concernaient presque toutes son fils, malheureusement.  
Harry protesta vivement :  
\- Ces rumeurs ne viennent pas de moi !  
\- Vraiment ? susurra Malefoy en dardant son regard gris glacé dans le vert des prunelles d’Harry. Pourtant, ton épouse est la rédactrice en chef de La Gazette du Sorcier.  
Les regards des sorcières et sorciers présents se tournèrent vers Harry, attendant sa réponse. Mais ce fut Ginny, scandalisée, qui répondit en se levant de sa chaise :  
\- Je suis à la rubrique des sports !  
Des murmures commençaient à s’élever de toutes parts dans l’amphithéâtre, chacun y allait de son avis et le partageait à ses voisins. La plupart soutenaient la Ministre et le Survivant, d’autres au contraire semblaient plutôt vouloir écouter Drago Malefoy. Hermione essaya de reprendre la situation en main :  
\- Drago, s’il te plait….  
Il lui lança un regard féroce en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Va m’attendre à mon bureau, Drago, s’il te plait ! lui lança la Ministre précipitamment. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d’important dès que la réunion sera terminée, ça concerne ta famille.  
Drago ne répondit pas et quitta la salle de réunion d’un pas vif, sa cape de sorcier tourbillonnant autour de ses chevilles. La porte claqua dans son dos et il s’éloigna dans le couloir. Drago Malefoy posa la main sur son bras, là où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il avait la certitude de ne rien avoir senti depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Il savait que Granger ne convoquerait pas une assemblée exceptionnelle si ce n’était pas réellement important, mais il avait aussi envie de faire croire que Potter cherchait à se mettre en avant… si seulement les regards pouvaient se tourner à nouveau vers le Survivant au lieu de rester fixés sur Scorpius. Pendant un bref instant, il songea à « oublier » d’attendre Hermione Granger à son bureau, mais le fait qu’elle ait mentionné sa famille n’était pas pour le rassurer. Astoria n’était plus là et sa relation avec son père Lucius et sa mère Narcissa avait une nette tendance à s’estomper au fil des années qui s’écoulaient. Il se pouvait toutefois qu’il leur soit arrivé quelque chose, à moins que… Un frisson le parcourut et il préféra se diriger vers le bureau comme demandé. Si ça concernait Scorpius… Drago pénétra dans la salle d’attente prévue pour les visiteurs de la Ministre et s’installa dans un fauteuil, attendant que « Madame-Je-Sais-Toujours-Tout » daigne le rejoindre. Il attrapa _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et parcourut les articles sans les lire, se sentant de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les minutes filaient. Hermione finit par le rejoindre, essoufflée, une bonne demie heure plus tard, il ne douta pas qu’elle avait couru pour le rejoindre dès qu’elle avait pu. La Ministre ouvrit son bureau et l’invita à entrer. Sans un mot, il pénétra dans la pièce mais refusa le siège qu’elle lui proposait :  
\- De quoi s’agit-il ?  
\- J’ai été prévenue par ma secrétaire ce matin, répondit-elle en ouvrant un tiroir d’où elle sortit un parchemin. Je me suis dit que tu n’avais pas très envie d’étaler ta vie privée devant tout le monde, mais je dois tout de même te montrer ceci.  
Drago Malefoy saisit le parchemin et le déroula rapidement.

_Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_   
_Nous avons été informés qu’un sortilège de Désillusion a été utilisé au King’s Boulevard, ce matin à 10h58._   
_Comme vous le savez, les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas autorisés à jeter des sorts en dehors de l’Ecole et toute récidive dans l’utilisation de tels sortilèges pourrait entraîner votre expulsion de ladite Ecole (décret sur la Restriction de l’usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, article 1875, alinéa C)._   
_Nous vous rappelons également que toute pratique de sorcellerie susceptible d’être remarquée par des membres de la communauté non magique (Moldus) constitue un délit puni par l’article 13 du code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers…_

Drago n’acheva pas sa lecture et releva le regard vers Hermione :  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? Cette lettre est adressée à Scorpius ?  
\- Oui, mais j’ai demandé à Ethel de ne pas l’envoyer, je voulais d’abord en parler avec toi. Je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être avec lui à ce moment-là, que vous aviez voulu être discret pour éviter les remarques…  
Il secoua la tête en relisant la lettre :  
\- Non. J’ai accompagné mon fils à la gare et il est monté dans le train immédiatement, je ne me suis pas attardé. Nous sommes arrivés en avance, il était 10h30 quand il est monté dans le wagon.  
Scorpius était donc descendu du train, mais pourquoi ? Il n’était pas allé loin puisque le sortilège avait été lancé dans une rue proche de la gare. Etait-il revenu dans le Poudlard Express, en courant, par la suite ? Si le sort avait été lancé à 10h58, cela faisait juste pour traverser le hall de King’s Cross, puis de franchir la barrière, et remonter dans le train qui partait à 11h. Beaucoup trop court.  
\- Tu confirmes donc que tu n’étais pas au courant ? demanda Hermione d’une voix prudente.  
\- Evidemment ! répliqua Drago en froissant le parchemin dans sa main. Où est mon fils, maintenant ?  
Hermione agita sa baguette magique, immédiatement une dizaine de notes s’envolèrent de son bureau et fusèrent dans le couloir :  
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je lance dès maintenant une équipe à sa recherche. Nous retrouverons ton fils, Drago, je te le promets.

~

  
Scorpius et Albus avaient réussi à trouver la Résidence St Oswald pour Sorciers Agés et ils étaient on ne peut plus stupéfaits par le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux. Albus dû reculer précipitamment pour ne pas se faire écraser les orteils par une vieille sorcière en fauteuil roulant qui passa devant lui à toute vitesse avec un :  
\- Vrrrrrouuum, vrrrrroum, vrrrroum ! Roulez, jeunesse !  
Scorpius se colla à lui pour fuir un dentier, échappé d’il ne savait où, et qui essayait de lui mordre la cheville, puis faillit se prendre les pieds dans une pelote de laine ensorcelée.  
\- Woaw… C’est…. Un drôle d’endroit… marmonna-t-il tandis qu’Albus se baissait pour éviter un magazine de mots croisés qui volait à travers l’entrée.  
\- Attention, les jeunes ! s’écria un grand père qui faisait manifestement une course en déambulateur magique avec une autre personne âgée qui se déplaçait avec une canne.  
Serrés l’un contre l’autre, à la fois amusés de voir ce troisième âge s’éclater autant, mais également un peu effrayés et consternés, Albus et Scorpius avancèrent tant bien que mal.  
\- Excusez-nous ? hasarda l’adolescent blond en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Nous voudrions voir Amos Diggory…  
Une sorcière en fauteuil roulant fit la moue en pivotant vers eux et roula jusque dans leur direction :  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez à ce sinistre gâteux ?  
Ils n’eurent pas besoin de répondre. Delphini Diggory arriva à cet instant d’un couloir et remarqua les deux visiteurs. Un beau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit accélérer un peu le cœur d’Albus, elle se dirigea vers eux, rayonnante :  
\- Albus, tu es venu ! Je suis ravie de te voir !  
Delphi le serra chaleureusement contre elle et il songea que ça valait le coup d’avoir fugué du Poudlard Express, juste pour la voir si heureuse.  
\- On est venu te voir… et ton oncle aussi, on a quelque chose à vous dire, annonça-t-il en se dégageant à regret de son étreinte et en lui désignant son camarade. Je te présente Scorpius, mon meilleur ami.  
L’intéressé adressa un sourire à la jeune femme et lui serra la main en la saluant poliment :  
\- Bonjour.  
Elle leur fit signe de la suivre :  
\- Venez, allons voir Amos.  
Ils lui emboitèrent le pas immédiatement et furent bientôt introduits dans une chambre. Dans son fauteuil roulant, Amos regardait par la fenêtre. Albus remarqua que la décoration n’était que peu présente, les rares photos illustrant les murs représentaient un beau jeune homme portant la tenue de Quidditch des Poufsouffle. Cédric Diggory, à n’en point douter.  
\- Mon oncle, vous avez de la visite, annonça Delphini en fermant la porte derrière les deux garçons.  
Le vieil homme pivota avec son fauteuil. Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux délavés tandis qu’il détaillait la tignasse noire et les yeux verts d’Albus, puis la chevelure blonde et le regard gris de Scorpius.  
\- Tient donc… grommela-t-il sans cacher son agacement. Que voulez-vous ?  
Les deux adolescents échangèrent un coup d’œil tandis que Delphini rangeait discrètement la chambre. Albus finit par ouvrir la bouche et par prendre la parole pour lui expliquer sa démarche, pendant que Scorpius regardait pensivement la jeune fille.  
Amos l’écouta, pianotant de temps à autre sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil et l’air passablement contrarié, mais ne l’interrompit pas. Lorsqu’Albus se tut, le vieil homme semblait franchement sceptique :  
\- Alors si je comprends bien, tu as surpris et écouté une conversation privée et tu as décidé de te mêler de mes affaires qui ne te regardent absolument pas !  
Les joues de l’adolescent se colorèrent de rouge, mais il était bien décidé à aller jusqu’au bout de son idée :  
\- Mon père vous a menti ! répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings. Ils ont vraiment un Retourneur de Temps, je vous l’assure !  
Amos leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- Bien sûr qu’ils en ont un. Maintenant, va-t’en d’ici.  
Albus secoua la tête en protestant vivement :  
\- Quoi ? Ah non, on est venus pour vous aider.  
Scorpius fit la moue en s’adossant contre un mur et observa une photo de Cédric Diggory volant sur son balai à Poudlard. Il commençait à avoir faim et regrettait les boissons fraîches et les friandises servies dans le train. Un rire vaguement méprisant franchit les lèvres du vieux sorcier :  
\- M’aider ? A quoi pourraient bien me servir deux petits adolescents dans votre genre ?  
Les poings d’Albus se serrèrent à nouveau de frustration, il insista, sans le quitter des yeux :  
\- Mon père a prouvé qu’on n’a pas besoin d’être des adultes pour changer quelque chose dans le monde des sorciers.  
Les yeux gris de Scorpius continuèrent de passer la chambre en revue. Il songea que Monsieur Diggory ne risquait pas de trouver la paix avec cet extrait jauni de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ où l’on voyait Harry Potter adolescent tenant le corps sans vie de Cédric, à la sortie du labyrinthe.  
\- Et tu crois que je devrais t’autoriser à mettre le nez dans mes affaires simplement parce que tu es un Potter ? riposta froidement Amos Diggory. Il te suffit de porter un nom célèbre, c’est ça ?  
\- Non ! Ça n’a rien à voir justement ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père, vous savez ?  
Scorpius suivit Delphini des yeux, elle classait quelques livres sur une étagère et, comme lui, préférait ne pas se mêler de la conversation. Il devait reconnaitre que sa chevelure argent-bleuté était effectivement… intéressante. Il n’aurait pas dit « magnifique », mais elle avait quelque chose d’hypnotisant. L’adolescent espéra secrètement qu’Amos allait continuer à refuser l’aide d’Albus et qu’ils pourraient enfin reprendre le chemin de l’Ecole. Il tressaillit en entendant le vieil homme en fauteuil roulant :  
\- Un Potter qui est un Serpentard, oui, oui, je suis au courant, et en prime tu es un Potter qui amène un Malefoy pour venir me voir. Un Malefoy qui pourrait bien être un Tu-Sais-Qui junior. Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que vous n’êtes pas du côté des Forces du Mal ? Ou, dans le meilleur des cas, que vous n’êtes pas en train de me faire une blague grotesque ?  
Scorpius baissa le nez. Et voilà, il s’attendait à entendre quelque chose dans ce genre à un moment ou un autre. Albus avait reculé d’un pas, il ouvrit la bouche et Amos l’interrompit sèchement :  
\- Partez. Tout de suite. Vous m’avez assez fait perdre mon temps pour aujourd’hui.  
Albus s’entêtait. D’une voix plus forte qu’à l’ordinaire, il insista :  
\- Ecoutez-moi, s’il vous plait ! Vous l’avez dit vous-même, votre fils est mort à cause de mon père ! Laissez-moi vous aider. Laissez-moi corriger son erreur ! Faites-nous confiance…  
En réponse, Amos extirpa sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa en direction de l’adolescent, le visage menaçant, sérieusement prêt à s’en servir :  
\- Tu m’as entendu, jeune homme ? gronda-t-il. Je n’ai aucune raison de te faire confiance ! Dehors !  
Décidant qu’il était temps d’intervenir avant que son ami ne soit transformé en crapaud ou en dentier, Scorpius se décolla du mur :  
\- Allez, viens, Albus. S’il y a une chose pour laquelle nous sommes très doués, c’est comprendre quand on ne veut pas de nous.  
Son ami continua à garder ses yeux posés sur l’homme. Scorpius lui attrapa le bras en insistant :  
\- S’il te plait, partons. Nous n’aurions jamais dû venir ici.  
A contrecœur, l’adolescent se laissa tirer vers la porte. Scorpius posa la main sur la poignée, ravi de quitter cet endroit au plus vite et de ne pas rallonger la liste des ennuis qu’ils étaient en train de s’attirer. C’est cet instant que Delphini choisit pour prendre la parole d’une voix douce :  
\- Mon oncle, je vois au moins une raison pour laquelle vous pourriez leur faire confiance.  
Immédiatement, Albus se retourna vers la jeune femme, plein d’espoir, tandis que Scorpius se figeait, les doigts toujours autour de la poignée en regrettant que Delphini ne soit pas aphone. Amos leva les yeux vers sa nièce, interrogateur. Elle s’approcha de lui en souriant et déclara d’une voix douce :  
\- Ce sont les seuls à proposer leur aide. Ils sont prêts à prendre courageusement des risques pour ramener votre fils auprès de vous. Je suis même sûre qu’ils en prennent déjà rien qu’en venant ici.  
Le visage du vieil homme se radoucit, il avait baissé sa baguette magique mais hésitait encore. Scorpius leva les yeux vers l’horloge accrochée au mur : 12h30. Cela faisait une heure et demie qu’il avait quitté la gare et plus les minutes passaient, moins il aimait cette aventure dans laquelle il avait embarqué. Il espérait presque voir des Professeurs fous furieux, ou même une équipe du Ministère, débarquer ici pour les reconduire à l’Ecole. Certes, ils auraient des gros ennuis une fois là-bas mais surement moins importants que ceux dans lesquels ils s’apprêtaient à foncer tête baissée.  
Delphini posa les mains sur les épaules d’Amos et le regarda dans les yeux, toujours souriante et apaisante :  
\- Ils sont des élèves de Poudlard, c’est un avantage certain. Il est plus facile pour eux de sortir dans le parc, par exemple, pour utiliser le Retourneur de Temps quand il sera récupéré.  
Albus approuva d’un vigoureux hochement de tête. Se dégageant de l’étreinte de Scorpius, qui lui tenait toujours le bras, il retourna près du fauteuil et s’accroupit à côté du vieil homme :  
\- Laissez-nous vous aider, s’il vous plait…  
Le regard délavé d’Amos se posa sur l’adolescent. Il frissonna ensuite lorsque Delphini apposa un baiser sur son front et son masque de colère s’effaça :  
\- Pourquoi voulez-vous courir un tel danger, mes enfants ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous rapporter ?  
Albus osa poser sa main sur celle ridée et la pressa gentiment. Il savait que la partie était gagnée, grâce à la jeune sorcière, et répondit à mi-voix :  
\- Votre fils ne méritait pas la mort et nous pouvons vous aider à le ramener.  
Une larme brilla au coin de l’œil d’Amos qui tourna la tête vers les photos de Cédric qui lui souriait :  
\- Mon… mon fils… était ce qu’il y avait de plus beau dans ma vie…  
Il s’essuya les yeux en continuant, la voix brisée :  
\- Il a été victime d’une telle injustice… Si tu parles sérieusement…  
\- Nous sommes tout ce qu’il y a de plus sérieux, déclara Albus d’une voix assurée.  
Le vieil homme posa ses doigts sur ceux de l’adolescent et le dévisagea, conscient du danger qu’il pouvait courir :  
\- Ce sera périlleux, le prévint-il.  
\- On le sait ! rétorqua l’adolescent avec un sourire.  
\- On le sait vraiment… ? marmonna Scorpius de plus en plus dubitatif.  
Amos marqua un temps de réflexion et tourna la tête vers sa nièce :  
\- Ma chère Delphini, peut-être devrais-tu les accompagner ? Ils se feront moins remarquer si tu peux leur apporter ton aide.  
\- Si cela peut vous rendre heureux, mon oncle, répondit humblement la jeune femme, non sans lancer un sourire de triomphe à Albus qui le lui rendit avec un discret hochement de tête de remerciement.  
L’adolescent se remit debout, on ne peut plus ravi de voir qu’il allait réellement pouvoir aider quelqu’un.  
\- Vous êtes conscients que vous risquez votre vie simplement en essayant de vous emparer du Retourneur de Temps ? fit remarquer le vieil homme en culpabilisant légèrement de laisser deux jeunes gens prendre de tels risques.  
\- Nous sommes prêts à risquer notre vie ! approuva Albus sur un ton catégorique.  
\- On est vraiment prêts à ça… ? interrogea Scorpius en essayant de croiser le regard de son ami.  
Ce dernier lui adressa le plus beau des sourires et Scorpius soupira en songeant que de toute façon il n’avait, encore une fois, pas le choix. Delphini se tourna vers les deux adolescents :  
\- Au fait, comment êtes-vous venus ici ? Nous sommes le 1er septembre, vous devriez être dans le train…  
Albus ne se fit pas prier pour raconter leur fuite dans les détails, ravi de montrer qu’il avait déjà un certain plan en tête et qu’il ne faisait pas n’importe quoi. Le sourire de la jeune femme s’estompa et elle jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, nerveuse. Amos comprit immédiatement et, animé soudain d’espoir et d’une vigueur nouvelle, il frappa dans ses mains :  
\- Votre sortilège a été lancé dans une zone de Moldu, le Ministère est surement au courant à présent et ne tardera pas à comprendre que vous avez pris le Magicobus et que vous êtes ici. Delphi, part immédiatement avec eux !  
\- Comment allons-nous partir sans nous faire remarquer… ? s’enquit Scorpius qui commençait à voir des grosses failles dans le « super plan » d’Albus.  
Delphini sourit :  
\- Je vais utiliser un Transplanage d’escorte sur vous deux. Comme je ne suis plus une sorcière de Premier Cycle, je peux me déplacer plus discrètement puisque je n’ai plus la Trace.  
Loin d’être rassuré, Scorpius se tourna vers Amos :  
\- Si le Ministère débarque et vous interroge… ?  
Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit presque peur et posa la main sur sa poitrine en jurant :  
\- Moi ? Je ne suis qu’un vieil homme avec une mémoire très très défaillante parfois. Il me semble que je n’ai vu personne, aujourd’hui.  
Albus laissa échapper un rire. Scorpius se contenta d’un sourire crispé.  
\- Attendez-moi dans le couloir, leur lança Delphi en attrapant sa cape, je vous rejoins tout de suite et nous partons sans attendre.  
Les deux adolescents sortirent de la chambre après avoir dit au revoir à Amos Diggory. Silencieux, Scorpius gratouilla la tête de Ratibus en train de dormir paisiblement dans sa poche. Albus était tout excité à côté de lui, c’était rare de le voir d’aussi bonne humeur et l’adolescent blond ne put retenir un léger sourire :  
\- Finalement, on dirait que tu utilises efficacement tes neurones quand il s’agit de bafouer les règlements.  
\- Oh ça va… marmonna Albus en s’assurant que la porte de la chambre était bien fermée.  
Il se tourna vers son ami et chuchota :  
\- Alors ? Tu n penses quoi de Delphi ? Elle est gentille, hein ? Sans elle, j’ai l’impression qu’on serait en train de rentrer bredouille.  
Scorpius lui adressa un sourire tendu :  
\- C’est sûr, sans son intervention on serait déjà parti d’ici…  
Il n’alla pas plus loin. La jeune femme sortait justement de la chambre et rangeait sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa cape. Elle pivota vers eux :  
\- Venez.  
Ils la suivirent le long du couloir jusqu’à un jardin où une citrouille transformée à moitié en carrosse roulait sur un petit chemin, tandis qu’un Gnome de jardin poursuivait une salade verte dotée de huit pattes.  
\- Accrochez-vous fermement à mes bras, ordonna Delphi. Et ne me lâchez pas tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivés.  
Scorpius obéit en ouvrant la bouche pour demander où ils allaient exactement, mais il la referma vite en sentant la tête lui tourner. Il ferma les yeux en luttant contre la sensation de nausée qui revenait en force et eut l’impression d’être de retour dans le Magicobus. Heureusement, la sensation ne dura pas longtemps et il sentit bientôt un plancher bien solide sous ses pieds.  
\- C’est bon, annonça joyeusement la jeune femme.  
Avec précaution, il ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une maison de sorciers, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus classique, à l’odeur de renfermé et de poussière.  
\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Albus avec curiosité.  
\- Chez Amos, je doute qu’on vienne nous chercher ici, répondit Delphi. Vous allez rester ici en sécurité et ne vous montrez pas. Faites comme chez vous, je vais aller nous chercher à manger, vous devez mourir de faim !  
Le ventre d’Albus gargouilla bruyamment en réponse. Il rougit avec un petit rire gêné. La jeune femme eut un hochement de tête amusé :  
\- Je ferai bien de me dépêcher, je crois.  
Albus l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, tandis que Scorpius restait dans le salon où ils étaient arrivés. L’endroit était humide, il frissonna sans savoir si c’était à cause de la fraicheur des lieux ou de l’appréhension des évènements à venir.


	10. Deux Absents Signalés

_1er septembre 2020_  
_19h30_

Harry sortit une tarte à la mélasse du four et la déposa sur la table autour de laquelle Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà assis. Il agita sa baguette magique, envoyant la vaisselle sale du diner dans l’évier. Hermione leva sa propre baguette, la tarte commença à se découper en différentes parts, et continua la conversation qui avait été engagée durant le repas :  
\- J’ai répété plusieurs fois à Drago que personne au Ministère n’a jamais dit quoi que ce soit au sujet de Scorpius. Les rumeurs ne viennent pas de nous.  
Ginny hocha la tête en se servant un jus de mangue :  
\- Je lui ai écrit, après le décès d’Astoria pour demander si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.  
Ron bougonna en l’entendant, elle fit semblant de ne pas l’entendre :  
\- Comme Scorpius est le meilleur ami d’Albus, je me suis dit qu’il serait peut-être plus facile de lui parler et qu’il pouvait se confier à nous s’il voulait. Mais mon hibou est revenu avec une lettre qui ne contenait qu’une seule phrase : « Dis à ton mari de démentir une bonne fois pour toutes les allégations qui circulent à propos de mon fils ».  
\- C’est une obsession, décidément ! commenta Ron en attrapant la part de tarte la plus généreuse.  
Hermione resta silencieuse, elle ne leur avait pas parlé de la lettre adressée ce matin à Scorpius. L’équipe lancée à la recherche de l’adolescent n’avait rien trouvé, pour le moment, et elle se doutait que Drago devait également chercher son fils de son côté.  
\- Un peu de compassion, Ron, lança Ginny à son frère. Il est malheureux, ça se voit.  
\- Ouais, ouais, soupira le rouquin. Et donc, vous avez eu du nouveau depuis la réunion de ce matin ? Personne n’est venu vous trouver pour ajouter des éléments suspects à notre liste déjà assez longue ?  
Harry fit non de la tête en reprenant place sur sa chaise. Son meilleur ami soupira et mastiqua longuement, avant de reprendre la parole :  
\- Avec un peu de chance tout ceci n’est qu’un ramassis de coïncidences. Peut-être que les trolls vont faire la fête quelque part, les géants sont peut-être invités à un mariage… Et toi, Harry, tu as surement des cauchemars parce que tu t’inquiètes pour Albus, suggéra-t-il avec espoir.  
\- J’en doute, Ron, répliqua fermement Hermione. Si une partie de Voldemort, sous quelque forme que ce soit, a pu survivre, nous devons nous tenir prêts.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c’est possible… ? demanda Harry d’une voix prudente.  
Son amie hocha la tête :  
\- Dumbledore a mis plusieurs années à découvrir que Tom Jedusor avait créé des Horcruxes. Et je crois que nous sommes plutôt bien placés pour savoir que Voldemort est quelqu’un d’assez prudent. Je ne serais donc qu’à moitié étonnée si on découvre qu’il reste bien « quelque chose » de lui.  
Ginny fronça les sourcils en terminant sa part de tarte et tapota pensivement la table avec sa petite cuillère :  
\- Tu crois que les rumeurs sur sa descendance sont possibles… ?  
\- Depuis le temps, il est stérile, non ? avança Ron. Il a tout de même été mort pendant quasiment quinze ans, et il n’était pas tout jeune. Et puis, franchement, vous imaginez ce type squelettique, dégueulasse et sans nez, copuler avec une sorcière ?  
Hermione, Ginny et Harry grimacèrent de concert tandis que des images peu convenantes leur traversaient l’esprit.  
\- Je n’en sais rien, répondit finalement Hermione. En tout cas, je suis persuadée que les Malefoy n’ont rien à voir là-dedans. Et je pense aussi que si Voldemort voulait une descendance, ma foi, il trouverait un moyen détourné. Il me semble qu’il existe bien certains sorts pour aider les sorcières qui ont du mal à avoir des enfants.  
\- « Il te semble » seulement ? la taquina Ron. Hermione Granger n’est pas sûre d’elle à ce sujet ?  
Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire.  
\- Mais rien ne prouve que la possible trace de Voldemort soit forcément un enfant, souligna Harry.  
Son amie acquiesça, le visage décidé :  
\- Si la moindre trace a effectivement subsisté, je ne la jouerai pas comme Cornelius Fudge, je le jure ! Je ne me cacherai pas la tête dans le sable en faisant croire partout que tout va parfaitement bien si ce n’est pas le cas.  
\- Evite tout de même d’alerter la population si ce sont vraiment des hasards, parvint à placer Ron avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par la Ministre.  
Ginny avait levé les yeux vers la fenêtre et nota la présence des deux hiboux qui volaient droit vers eux. Elle se leva sans attendre et ouvrit en grand, les oiseaux nocturnes entrèrent immédiatement dans la cuisine. Le premier se dirigea aussitôt vers Hermione, une missive du Ministère accrochée à la patte et le second se posa devant Harry, le sceau de Poudlard était cacheté sur le parchemin.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Ginny en détachant le courrier de la patte du hibou et en le tendant à son mari.  
Les traits de Harry s’affaissèrent tandis qu’il lisait les lignes écrites à l’encre noire :  
\- C’est le Professeur McGonagall…  
Hermione détacha son regard de sa propre lettre dont elle venait de prendre connaissance :  
\- Albus et Scorpius sont portés absents, c’est ça ?  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça :  
\- Tu n’as pas l’air surprise.  
Le teint de la Ministre rosit et elle leur expliqua rapidement qu’elle avait reçu ce matin un message concernant Scorpius qui avait jeté un sortilège à une heure où il était censé être dans le train.  
\- Et tu attendais quoi pour me prévenir que mon fils séchait, Hermione ?! cria-t-il en crispant son poing autour de la lettre.  
Elle hocha la tête, mal à l’aise :  
\- Je l’ignorais, seul Scorpius était mentionné.  
D’un coup de sortilège d’Attraction, Hermione attira une fiole d’encre, sa plume et un parchemin neuf. Ron se leva pour se placer à côté d’elle et regarder par-dessus son épaule :  
\- Et toi, tu as reçu quoi ? Les gosses sont concernés aussi ?  
\- J’ai envoyé une équipe enquêter sur Scorpius. Il a fallu un moment pour comprendre comment il était parti. C’est Dennis Crivey qui a contacté l’Ecole pour prévenir qu’il avait récupéré deux adolescents dans le Magicobus, le temps que l’information nous remonte…  
\- Où sont-ils descendus ? s’empressa de demander Harry sur le qui-vive et prêt à foncer hors de la maison pour ramener son fils par la peau du cou.  
La plume d’Hermione gratta le parchemin tandis qu’elle achevait sa lettre adressée à Drago Malefoy. Elle l’accrocha à la patte du hibou :  
\- Ils sont descendus à Flagley-le-Haut.  
Le hibou s’envola. Harry cligna des yeux :  
\- Flagley-le-Haut ? Tu es sûre ?  
Ron tourna la tête vers lui :  
\- Tu connais ?  
Le Survivant se passa une main dans les cheveux, les sourcils froncés :  
\- Amos Diggory est là-bas. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Albus…  
Il se tourna vers Ginny :  
\- Tu as parlé de la visite de Diggory aux enfants ?  
Sa femme hocha négativement la tête :  
\- Non, bien sûr. Peut-être qu’il t’a entendu… ? hasarda-t-elle.  
\- Je n’en sais rien, mais je vais voir Amos sans attendre ! Il a peut-être vu les enfants !  
Hermione lui demanda timidement :  
\- Tu veux que je t’accompagne ?  
\- C’est bon, je peux me débrouiller ! répliqua sèchement Harry en sortant de la maison.  
La Ministre le regarda sortir et entendit bientôt le Crac caractéristique du transplanage. Ron eut un air entendu :  
\- Je crois qu’il t’en veut de ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt du Scorpius fugueur…  
\- Comment pouvais-je savoir qu’il n’était pas tout seul ? répéta Hermione agacée en se penchant pour écrire une nouvelle lettre adressée au Professeur McGonagall.  
Ginny resta silencieuse en commençant à faire la vaisselle. Elle laissa l’éponge savonner les assiettes et les couverts, inquiète pour les deux adolescents et espérant qu’ils avaient au moins trouvé un toit où s’abriter pour cette nuit. Que s’était-il donc passé pour qu’Albus fasse une fugue ? La dispute avec Harry y était-elle pour quelque chose ?


	11. Comment Sauver Cédric Diggory

_1er septembre 2020_   
_20 heures_

Scorpius se pencha et attrapa un sandwich posé sur un plateau en argent. Delphini en avait ramené plein, avec des gâteaux et des boissons. En attendant son retour, avec l’aide d’Albus, il avait un peu dépoussiéré et nettoyé le salon pour le rendre habitable quelques heures, constatant que cela faisait surement plusieurs longues années que le vieil homme n’avait plus mit les pieds ici. Enfoncé dans un vieux canapé beaucoup trop mou, il donna un petit bout de poulet à Ratibus qui se promenait sur ses genoux, tout en observant Albus et Delphi Diggory en pleine conversation passionnée :  
\- Je suis sûre que tu finiras par devenir très bon en sortilège, assura-t-elle en lui souriant. C’est parce que tu manques de confiance en toi pour le moment. Tu as quand même la moyenne, c’est donc que tu te débrouilles ! Tu deviendras certainement un sacré bon sorcier, Albus Potter.  
Il rougit en mordant dans un sandwich au pâté et cornichons. La jeune femme agita sa baguette magique, la brique de jus de fruits lévita sur la table et vint remplir les trois verres. Elle s’empara du sien, trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide frais et sourit à ses jeunes invités :  
\- Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles… Comment envisagez-vous la suite pour récupérer le Retourneur de Temps ?  
Scorpius haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers Albus, sachant que ce dernier avait déjà plus ou moins tout prévu, même s’il lui manquait des détails. L’adolescent avala une bouchée de son repas :  
\- Je me suis dit que du Polynectar serait pas mal pour nous infiltrer au Ministère.  
Scorpius avala de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment, effrayant Ratibus qui courut se cacher derrière un coussin du canapé.  
\- Tout va bien ? s’alarma Delphi en se levant et en lui tendant immédiatement son verre. Bois, ça devrait aider à passer, tu as du avaler de travers.  
L’adolescent but trois longues gorgées, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il en vint à la conclusion qu’Albus avait dû mettre la main sur la liste de tous les interdits possibles dans la communauté des sorciers et qu’il avait dû se lancer le défi de tous les transgresser un par un. Ou alors, Albus était devenu fou… A moins qu’il lui fasse une énorme plaisanterie depuis ce matin. Ou peut-être qu’il allait se réveiller, là, dans le Poudlard Express et rire un bon coup en réalisant qu’il avait fait un rêve incroyablement stupide où Albus fuguait du train, l’embarquait dans le Magicobus, lui faisait sécher les cours et songeait sérieusement à préparer une dangereuse Potion interdite pour s’introduire au Ministère, afin de voler un Retourneur de Temps. Tout ça dans le but de sauver Cédric Diggory, décédé depuis des années, parce qu’Amos Diggory chouinait sur son fauteuil qui allait finir par rouiller à cause de toutes ses larmes versées, et qu’il suffisait que Delphini batte des cils pour qu’Albus rougisse jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.  
\- Ça va mieux ? demanda la jeune femme en lui tapotant le dos.  
\- Oui, oui, croassa-t-il en se pinçant discrètement. Juste avalé de travers.  
Malheureusement, il ne put que constater qu’il était bien éveillé et qu’Albus était on ne peut plus sérieux. Delphi reprit place dans son fauteuil :  
\- Du Polynectar, donc… c’est pas idiot.  
\- Mais c’est terriblement long à préparer ! fit remarquer Scorpius en voyant immédiatement une magnifique faille dans le plan de son ami. On n’a pas la recette, en plus il faut un tas d’ingrédients, dont certains sont difficiles à se procurer, et il faut beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour préparer du Polynectar ! Sans parler de l’ingrédient essentiel, un…  
\- Petit bout de la personne dont on veut prendre l’apparence, acheva Albus à sa place en lui souriant. Je sais, j’ai déjà ça !  
Triomphalement, l’adolescent sortit plusieurs petites fioles de la poche de sa cape :  
\- J’ai récupéré plein de trucs à la maison, c’est pas difficile ! Il y a des cheveux de mes parents, de mon oncle, de ma tante… Pas difficile, ils sont souvent à la maison.  
Dépité, Scorpius regarda les petits tubes qu’Albus alignait devant eux, déçu qu’ils ne se soient pas tous brisés dans le Magicobus.  
\- Il n’empêche que c’est une potion longue et difficile. On ne va quand même pas louper les cours pendant deux mois, insista-t-il.  
Son ami lui sourit, rassurant :  
\- C’est pour ça qu’on est venu ici ! Pour prévenir Amos qu’il avait des alliés et parce que j’espérais bien que Delphi pourrait nous aider !  
\- Albus, tu me flattes… répondit la concernée en rosissant de modestie. Je ne suis pas une très grande sorcière, mais je peux faire au mieux.  
Albus attrapa deux gâteaux sur la table devant lui et en lança un à Scorpius qui l’attrapa machinalement au vol :  
\- Tu penses être capable de nous aider pour fabriquer le Polynectar ? s’enquit l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs en regardant sa nouvelle amie.  
Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur le beau visage de la jeune femme :  
\- Je vais même pouvoir faire mieux, je peux t’en fournir dès à présent.  
Il écarquilla des yeux étonnés et sentit une bouffée de joie envahir son cœur. L’adolescent s’attendait à devoir retourner à Poudlard dans les jours prochains et à devoir trouver un moyen de fuguer plus tard, afin de retrouver son amie et gagner ensuite le Ministère. La chance était vraisemblablement de son côté ! Il avait presque l’impression d’avoir avalé un flacon de Felix Felicis à la place de son jus de fruits.  
\- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Scorpius un peu plus méfiant. Tu as une réserve quelque part ?  
La jeune femme haussa modestement les épaules :  
\- Oh, tu sais… Des moments, j’aime bien être un peu discrète. Ce n’est pas toujours facile d’être la nièce d’Amos Diggory qui rappelle à tout le monde qu’Harry Potter est responsable de la mort de son fils, alors parfois j’ai envie de sortir et de me balader sans que l’on puisse me reconnaitre, tu comprends ?  
Albus acquiesça d’un vigoureux hochement de tête compréhensif.  
\- C’est plus facile de préparer du Polynectar que d’être Métamorphomage, continua-t-elle, enfin, pour moi, en tout cas. Et puisque tu as déjà de quoi nous transformer, je pense que plus vite nous irons au Ministère, mieux ce sera.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur les fioles d’Albus dont le sourire allait bientôt dépasser ses oreilles.  
\- Demain ! proposa-t-il aussitôt. Personne ne s’attendra à nous voir agir aussi rapidement, et ils seront peut-être même en train de nous chercher ailleurs alors qu’on sera sous leur nez ! C’est génial !  
Delphini Diggory acquiesça :  
\- Oui, cela me parait être une bonne idée. J’irais chercher la potion avant que l’on parte et je pourrais à nouveau faire un Transplanage d’escorte pour nous emmener à Londres. Tu sais comment entrer dans le Ministère ?  
\- Oui, aucun problème !  
Scorpius attira Ratibus contre lui avec des miettes de gâteaux, écoutant les deux autres qui mettaient leur plan en place pour le lendemain. Il avait envie d’ouvrir la bouche, de protester contre toutes ces idées dangereuses et il trouvait tout de même bizarre que Miss Diggory ait « comme par hasard » du Polynectar sous la main. Son explication tenait la route, mais il lui semblait qu’il était plus facile d’utiliser un sortilège pour se déguiser, plutôt que de se casser la tête à faire du Polynectar, dans le seul but de passer inaperçu. Du coin de l’œil, l’adolescent blond observa Albus, tout en caressant le museau noir de Ratibus qui lui lécha l’index. Son ami souriait, débordait d’enthousiasme et il ne l’avait jamais vu autant motivé pour quoi que ce soit d’autre. Scorpius avait conscience qu’il pouvait sûrement se retirer du projet à tout moment, et il en mourrait d’envie, mais il se doutait que son retrait n’arrêterait pas Albus Potter. S’il arrivait quelque chose à son ami, tout ça parce qu’il n’était pas resté pour l’aider, il s’en voudrait terriblement. Décidant de montrer un minimum de bonne volonté, il écouta un peu mieux l’échange entre ses deux acolytes et s’autorisa à penser que tout pouvait parfaitement bien se passer.  
\- D’accord, finit-il par dire au bout de vingt bonnes minutes de mise au point. Le plan va marcher, on se transforme en Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, et on arrive à repartir avec le Retourneur de Temps. On fait quoi ensuite ? Je suppose qu’on va l’utiliser tout de suite, histoire d’agir le plus rapidement possible avant que toute la communauté de Sorciers nous mette la main dessus ?  
Albus tourna la tête vers lui, content de le voir participer :  
\- Je pense, oui, il faudra agir vite. Mais la question maintenant, c’est de savoir comment on va sauver Cédric Diggory. Que sait-on exactement ? Il a pris le Portoloin et s’est retrouvé dans le cimetière, donc…  
\- Donc, il faudrait qu’il ne puisse pas prendre le Portoloin… supposa Scorpius. Comment on l’empêche de faire ça ?  
Delphi agita sa baguette magique, un feu ronflant s’alluma dans la cheminée. Albus rapprocha son fauteuil pour profiter de la chaleur des flammes, le visage pensif :  
\- C’était lors de la Troisième Tâche, non ? On peut peut-être remonter le temps jusqu’à cette tâche-là ? On lui lance un petit sortilège de Confusion discrètement, ou on peut le Stupéfixier, ainsi on sera sûr qu’'il n’atteindra pas le Trophée ensorcelé.  
La jeune femme attrapa un paquet de marshmallow et l’ouvrit d’un coup de dents :  
\- C’est une idée intéressante, répondit-elle en leur tendant des piques de brochette. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Scorpius ?  
Il se déplaça et s’assit sur l’accoudoir du canapé en prenant sa pique et planta un bonbon sur la pointe :  
\- Je pense que c’est dangereux. Normalement, le Tournois a été conçu pour des élèves majeurs, des élèves qui avaient donc dix-sept ans, ce qui signifient que les créatures présentes dans le labyrinthe ont normalement été étudiées par eux.  
\- Mon père a bien réussi l’épreuve, protesta Albus en faisant griller son marshmallow en même temps que lui.  
\- Plus exactement, le Mangemort à la solde de Voldemort le surveillait et s’est débrouillé pour que ton père ne rencontre aucun obstacle, corrigea Scorpius. Si tu veux empêcher Cédric d’attraper le Trophée, sans qu’on nous remarque, ça veut dire qu’il faut qu’on soit nous-même présents dans le Labyrinthe pour l’arrêter après qu’il soit entré dans l’épreuve, mais avant qu’il arrive au Portoloin.  
\- Et le labyrinthe est truffé de différentes créatures que nous n’avons pas encore étudiées, c’est ça ? demanda Albus en mâchonnant son bonbon. Tu as peur qu’on tombe sur un truc qui nous empêcherait de mener le projet à bien ?  
L’adolescent blond acquiesça en avalant également son bonbon :  
\- Il y a ça, oui. Mais nous risquons aussi d’être perdus comme des andouilles parce que c’est un labyrinthe justement, ce qui signifie qu’il faudrait trouver Cédric sans nous perdre et sans tourner stupidement en rond. De plus, si je ne dis pas de bêtises, plusieurs Professeurs patrouillaient autour du labyrinthe et dans le lot il y avait notamment le Mangemort déguisé en Maugrey Fol Œil…  
\- Et il avait un œil magique ! Bien sûr ! s’exclama Delphi en se frappant le front. Il peut sûrement voir à travers la haie et si nous avons le malheur de passer dans son champ de vison, il risque de nous dénoncer et de contrecarrer notre plan avant qu’on ait pu le mettre en action ! Bien vu, Scorpius !  
Le concerné s’autorisa un sourire. Albus se mit à rire :  
\- Tu es un sacré intello, Scorpius ! Mais tant mieux, sans toi on foncerait droit dans des ennuis encore plus profonds.  
Son ami se contenta d’un sourire, préférant ne pas dire à haute voix qu’il estimait être déjà dans des ennuis très profonds.  
Delphi reprit son verre et but une gorgée en regardant les flammes dans l’âtre :  
\- Dans ce cas, nous devons intervenir sur une autre tâche. Il y a celle avec les dragons et celle qui se passait sous l’eau. Laquelle est la moins dangereuse pour agir, à votre avis ?  
\- Attendez, en quoi intervenir sur une autre tâche réglerai le problème ? s’étonna Scorpius.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! s’exclama Albus surexcité. Si Cédric échoue lors de la Première Tâche, il sera sûrement disqualifié ! Et donc, il ne participera pas à la Troisième Tâche !  
\- On part sur le sabotage de la Première Tâche, si je comprends bien ? sourit Delphi.  
\- Ouais. Avec les dragons on peut agir à distance sans trop nous faire remarquer, alors que dans l’eau, ça risque d’être déjà un peu plus délicat...  
Scorpius demeura silencieux, certain d’apercevoir un problème dans ce plan. Est-ce que Cédric Diggory allait réellement survivre simplement parce qu’ils interviendraient sur une tâche précédente ? Il n’en était pas sûr. Est-ce qu’il y avait une garantie qu’échouer à la Première Tâche disqualifierait le Champion numéro deux de Poudlard ? Ou peut-être que Cédric serait tellement écœuré de son échec qu’il voudrait abandonner mais… L’adolescent préféra taire ses doutes. Si saboter la Première Tâche suffisait à sauver Cédric, tant mieux. Et si par hasard cela ne suffisait pas et que Diggory était toujours décédé lorsqu’ils reviendraient dans le présent, peut-être qu’Albus réaliserait qu’il se lançait dans un pari beaucoup trop risqué et qu’il abandonnera son projet insensé.  
\- Il fallait récupérer un œuf d’or, je crois, commenta Albus. Comment il avait fait ?  
Delphini sourit en levant la main :  
\- Moi je sais, moi je sais, chantonna-t-elle.  
L’adolescent rit en la désignant du doigt :  
\- Diggory, je vous écoute !  
\- Il a métamorphosé une pierre en chien pour détourner l’attention du dragon.  
\- Bravo ! Trois points pour Poufsouffle ! répliqua joyeusement Albus avant de reprendre avec un peu plus de sérieux ; donc c’est là qu’on va devoir agir. On peut peut-être se mêler au public, il y avait tellement de personnes présentes qu’on passera sûrement plus inaperçu.  
La jeune femme approuva :  
\- Si nous lançons un sort pour perturber Cédric, il est possible qu’on nous remarque. Par sécurité, nous enfilerons une tenue d’une autre Ecole, ainsi s’ils enquêtent ils chercheront dans une mauvaise direction de toute façon.  
\- Un _Expelliarmus_ suffira ? s’enquit Albus en piquant un gâteau sur sa pique, puis un marshmallow par-dessus, avant de tout approcher du feu.  
\- Trop visible, répondit aussitôt Delphi, on risque de voir immédiatement que c’est un sabotage et il faut que ça ait l’air naturel. Par contre, on peut combiner un _Expelliarmus_ avec un Maléfice du Bloque-jambe. Ainsi, Cédric trébuchera d’abord, là on lance le sortilège de Désarmement pendant sa chute, puis on lève ensuite le Maléfice, ce sera juste une histoire de quelques secondes…  
\- Et tout le monde croira qu’il a trébuché et a perdu sa baguette comme ça ! acheva Albus en regardant le bonbon fondre sur son muffin. J’adore cette idée !  
\- J’espère que le dragon n’en profitera pas pour le manger tout cru… marmonna Scorpius en retenant Ratibus qui s’approchait trop près des flammes.  
\- Aucune chance, sourit Delphi avec assurance. Les épreuves sont quand même surveillées et ils ne prendraient pas le risque qu’un des Champions soit trop abimé.  
La jeune femme termina son verre, puis se leva :  
\- Très bien. Vous devriez dormir un peu, tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher un peu de Polynectar pour demain et quelque chose à mettre pour notre retour dans le temps, ainsi nous aurons tout sous la main.  
\- Merci, Delphi ! s’empressa de la remercier Albus en commençant à débarrasser la table de leur dîner improvisé. Sans toi, on aurait vraiment du mal.  
Elle rosit en hochant la tête d’un air modeste et sortit de la maison en laissant les deux amis ranger les restes de repas et se coucher.

_Dans le Poudlard Express, Albus regardait attentivement la tasse de thé qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et remarqua la forme d’un dragon rugissant. Satisfait, l’adolescent leva les yeux vers Scorpius et Delphini qui s’échangeaient leurs sandwichs, assis sur la banquette. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et sursauta en voyant le visage furieux d’Harry :_   
_\- Tu n’es qu’un enfant, Albus ! le gronda son père. Tu joues à un jeu bien trop dangereux pour toi !_   
_\- T’as rien à dire, toi ! répliqua sèchement l’adolescent en lançant sa tasse dans sa direction._   
_Le récipient brisa la vitre du train. Albus leva les bras devant son visage pour se protéger des éclats de verre et grimaça lorsqu’il sentit sa main être entaillée. Il l’ouvrit et lâcha le Retourneur de Temps qui rebondit sur de l’herbe fraiche. Immédiatement, l’adolescent se baissa pour le récupérer et ses doigts butèrent contre une pierre froide. Une pierre tombale. Le nom de Tom Jedusor était gravé dans le marbre usé. Albus frissonna en se relevant et sursauta en voyant qu’il n’était pas seul dans le cimetière. Une dizaine de Mangemorts s’inclinaient respectueusement devant Lord Voldemort, mais le Mage Noir préféra les ignorer et pivota vers Albus qui recula. Néanmoins, le Sorcier ne fit pas attention à lui et s’approcha de la pierre tombale où était à présent ligoté un adolescent terrifié. Scorpius ! Un énorme serpent rampait aux pieds de Vous-Savez-Qui et commençait à s’enrouler autour du prisonnier. Les yeux écarlates de Voldemort toisèrent Scorpius Malefoy :_   
_\- Il parait que tu es mon fils ?_   
_Il éclata d’un rire glacial qui fut bientôt rejoint par un autre. Albus se boucha les oreilles, mais les rires malveillants résonnaient dans sa tête. Horrifié, il vit le gros serpent se dresser et planter ses crocs venimeux dans le cou de Scorpius dont la bouche s’ouvrit en un cri silencieux._   
_\- Viens, Albus ! s’écria Delphini en lui prenant le bras et en se mettant à courir._   
_L’adolescent la suivit en trébuchant à moitié. Lorsqu’il tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, son ami n’était plus qu’un fantôme qui lui murmura :_   
_\- Albus. Ramène mon corps, s’il te plaît. Ramène mon corps à mon père…_

Albus resta assis de longues minutes sur le bord du canapé, la tête entre les mains, il se balançait nerveusement et luttait contre les larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues. Le feu brûlait toujours dans l’âtre de la cheminée et Delphini n’était pas encore revenue… ce qui n’était pas plus mal, il ne souhaitait pas qu’elle le voit dans cet état de peur. Il écouta la respiration calme de Scorpius, tirant tout de même un certain réconfort de le savoir tout prêt et culpabilisant un peu de l’avoir entraîné dans cette aventure qui ne lui plaisait clairement pas. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s’approcha tout de même de son ami endormi, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, et vérifia l’état de son cou. Bien sûr, c’était stupide, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, mais il avait besoin d’être rassuré et il le fut quand il constata qu’il n’y avait pas la moindre trace de morsure. Albus resta près de lui et s’assit sur l’accoudoir. Scorpius entrouvrit les yeux et bailla :  
\- Toi, tu as encore fait un cauchemar…  
\- C’est rien… marmonna l’adolescent en regardant ailleurs.  
\- J’ai pourtant l’impression que tu en fais de plus en plus… répliqua son ami d’une voix douce en remontant la couverture sur lui.  
Albus resta silencieux, Scorpius n’insista pas et referma les yeux. L’adolescent se demanda vaguement ce que faisaient leurs parents à présent que leur absence avait certainement été signalée.


	12. Un Malefoy chez les Potter

_1er Septembre 2020_   
_20 h 15_

Amos pianota avec impatience sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil en regardant l’homme qui faisait les cent pas devant lui.  
\- Je vous répète, Monsieur Potter, que j’ignore complètement de quoi vous me parlez !  
\- Etonnant, riposta sèchement Harry en pivotant vers lui. Mon fils n’a aucune raison de venir dans ce village, sauf s’il a entendu notre conversation.  
Le vieil homme soupira :  
\- Même si votre progéniture nous a écoutés, il n’aurait aucune raison de venir ici !  
\- Pourtant, l’une des pensionnaires ici affirme avoir vu deux adolescents qui vous cherchaient.  
\- Peut-être s’est-elle trompée, Monsieur Potter. Je ne reçois jamais de visites, encore moins celles d’adolescents qui ont mieux à faire que de venir me voir.  
Harry se passa une main lasse sur le visage et regarda d’un œil morne une des nombreuses photos de Cédric Diggory accrochées aux murs. Si Albus et Scorpius avaient été déposés à Flagley-le-Haut, il ne restait plus aucune trace d’eux à l’heure actuelle. Le personnel de la maison des sorciers âgés voyait de nombreux visiteurs par jour et n’avait pas spécialement fait attention à une visite en particulier. Et pourquoi diable son fils serait-il venu ici ? Pour parler de la mort de Diggory ? A quoi cela l’avancerait ? Et louper le Poudlard Express, pour aller parler à Amos, alors qu’il était plus simple de lui écrire s’il avait quelque chose à lui dire ? Guère plus logique.  
\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas les avoir vus ? insista Harry un peu plus calmement.  
\- Certain, répondit immédiatement Amos en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Si ces deux enfants sont venus dans ce village, ce n’est pas pour moi. Mais peut-être que votre fils est venu prendre des renseignements pour vous ? Il me semble que vous commencez à vieillir un peu, si j’en crois ces quelques cheveux grisonnants sur vos tempes…  
\- Très amusant, monsieur Diggory, marmonna le Survivant. Si jamais quelque chose vous revient, faites envoyer un hibou chez moi ou au Ministère de la Magie, je vous en serai très reconnaissant.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, grommela Amos.  
N’ayant aucune raison de rester dans la chambre du vieil homme, Harry quitta les lieux. Il regrettait de ne pas savoir maitriser la Legilimancie, il aurait peut-être pu savoir si le père de Cédric lui mentait ou non… Malgré tout, son regard avait paru franc et sincère, comme s’il ne savait réellement rien du tout au sujet des deux garçons. Nerveux, il sortit du bâtiment en remerciant le personnel de lui avoir permis d’entrer à une heure aussi tardive et, une fois à l’extérieur, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Où était son fils ? Où se cachait-il ? Le Survivant jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et regarda encore le bâtiment. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire boire discrètement un peu de Veritaserum à Monsieur Diggory, histoire d’être certain de sa sincérité ? Il garda cette idée en tête, elle pourrait lui être utile si les recherches pour retrouver les enfants ne donnaient rien. En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu’à rentrer et c’est ce qu’il fit. Harry transplana et se retrouva bientôt dans l’entrée de sa maison. Il remarqua immédiatement la cape doublée en soie verte pendue au porte-manteau et entendit la voix traînante qui parlait avec Ginny et Hermione dans la cuisine. Harry les rejoignit et se contenta d’un hochement de tête poli à l’adresse de Drago Malefoy assis à sa table, une tasse de thé devant lui.  
\- Alors ? demanda Hermione avec espoir. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Non, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. J’ai pu confirmer que le Magicobus a bien laissé deux adolescents d’environ quinze ans au village, mais Amos Diggory soutient qu’il n’a rien vu.  
Ginny baissa le nez dans sa propre tasse, sans cacher sa déception et son inquiétude. La Ministre hocha la tête :  
\- Je m’en doutais un peu, ils ne veulent vraisemblablement pas que nous les retrouvions si facilement. Aucun Moldu n’a été témoin d’un acte de magie aux dernières nouvelles. Si demain matin nous n’avons toujours rien, j’irais voir le Premier Ministre Moldu pour lui demander d’ouvrir un dossier de « personnes disparues », nous élargirons ainsi nos recherches.  
\- Bonne idée… murmura Ginny.  
Drago tiqua, manifestant clairement sa désapprobation :  
\- Maintenant il va falloir compter sur les Moldus pour retrouver nos enfants ? Tant que tu y es, tu ne veux pas non plus leur parler de la cicatrice de Potter ?  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de se taire, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Loin de se laisser impressionner, elle répliqua calmement :  
\- Il s’agit seulement de leur demander de l’aide, rien de plus. Nous ignorions ce que la cicatrice de Harry a à voir là-dedans, ça peut avoir un lien, ou non, néanmoins ça reste un lien possible entre nos deux affaires en cours. Nos Aurors enquêtent actuellement sur ceux qui ont eu un lien avec les Forces du Mal.  
Le père de Scorpius reposa brusquement sa tasse sur la table, sans se soucier des gouttelettes qui se mirent à gicler :  
\- Je suis au courant ! Mon père a reçu leur visite et je m’attends à les voir frapper à ma porte à tout moment ! Mais je te garantis que les Mangemorts n’ont rien à voir avec Scorpius et Albus !  
Harry alluma la cafetière d’un coup de baguette magique et utilisa un sortilège d’Attraction pour faire venir un grand bol vers lui :  
\- J’aimerai partager cette confiance, marmonna-t-il.  
Les yeux gris de Drago lancèrent des éclairs dans sa direction :  
\- Ce n’est pas une question de confiance, Potter ! C’est une question de raison ! N’importe quel crétin s’intéressant aux Forces du Mal de nos jours n’oserait certainement pas s’en prendre à mon fils ! C’est un Malefoy !  
\- Ta famille était tout de même tombée en disgrâce et n’avait plus vraiment les faveurs de votre Voldemort adoré, susurra Harry en le fusillant aussi du regard.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec l’impression d’être retournée à Poudlard, à l’époque où son ami et Drago ne cessaient de se chercher les poux. Ginny posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son mari :  
\- Même avec cette histoire de disgrâce, je pense que Drago a raison et qu’aucun Mangemort n’irait s’en prendre à son fils. Qu’ils s’en prennent à Albus, ce serait déjà plus logique… mais les kidnapper tous les deux, ça n’a aucun sens.  
Harry serra les dents et remplit son bol de café. Drago les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés :  
\- J’espère qu’aucun de vous ne pense que le Potter Junior a été kidnappé par mon fils. Scorpius a plutôt tendance à suivre, il ne prend pas d’initiative malgré tout ce que j’ai essayé de lui inculquer.  
\- Tu es en train de dire que c’est Albus qui a demandé à ton gosse de sortir du train et de lancer le sortilège ? demanda Harry en prenant sa baguette magique. Mon fils n’aurait certainement pas ce genre d’idées stupides ! C’est plutôt digne de toi, ça !  
\- ASSEZ ! rugit Ginny sur un ton qui la faisait curieusement ressembler à sa mère. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des adolescents tous les deux !  
Drago ouvrit la bouche, croisa le regard furibond de Ginny Weasley et estima qu’il était peut-être préférable de se taire, pour une fois. Elle les fusilla tous les deux du regard :  
\- Albus s’est surement enfui et Scorpius l’a peut-être suivi pour éviter qu’il lui arrive des ennuis. Du peu qu’Albus me raconte sur lui, ça lui ressemblerait bien.  
Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Ginny, puis Harry :  
\- J’ai l’impression que vous avez oublié de me dire un truc, tous les deux. Albus aurait eu une raison de fuguer ?  
Il y eu un silence pesant, puis Harry avoua :  
\- Je me suis disputé avec lui, avant-hier…  
Le Survivant releva la tête et regarda franchement Drago :  
\- Nous nous sommes disputé et j’ai refusé qu’il aille passer Noël chez toi. Il est possible que ça l’ait assez mis en colère pour s’enfuir et rester avec son ami, loin de moi.  
Le teint de Drago Malefoy pâlit davantage sous la colère, une veine se mit à palpiter furieusement sur son front. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise, le regard écœuré posé Harry Potter, la voix chargée de haine :  
\- S’il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils parce que tu es un crétin…  
Ginny se leva à son tour :  
\- Drago, pas de menaces, s’il te plait !  
\- Mon fils a disparu ! rugit-il assez fort pour faire trembler les vitres de la maison.  
\- LE MIEN AUSSI ! renchérit-elle avec une telle fureur que Harry s’attendait presque à la voir cracher des flammes.  
Ils se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard. Malefoy fut le premier à détourner la tête, les mains crispées autour de la table de la cuisine pour masquer leurs tremblements. Il retroussa les lèvres, tel un animal blessé et sauvage et lança froidement :  
\- Si vous avez besoin d’or… Tout ce que possèdent les Malefoy… Scorpius est mon unique… ma seule famille.  
Le regard de Ginny s’adoucit légèrement. Hermione osa faire un petit pas en avant :  
\- Merci, Drago, mais le Ministère dispose de tout ce qu’il faut. Je vais y retourner de ce pas pour continuer les recherches.  
Il acquiesça et sortit sans un mot de la cuisine. Ils entendirent la porte claquer derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard et s’éloigner sur le chemin. Le vent frais lui fouettait les joues. Les dents serrées, il resserra sa cape autour de lui. Hors de question de se montrer en position de faiblesse devant Potter, mais la vérité était là : Scorpius était quelque part, il ne savait pas où… Et il espérait de tout cœur qu’on le retrouverait rapidement, en bonne santé. Imaginer son fils blessé lui retournait le cœur et si sa vie était en danger… ? Drago se mordit rageusement le poing : il avait déjà perdu Astoria. Il n’était peut-être pas le plus parfait des pères non plus, mais il aimait son enfant plus que tout.

 

Après le départ de Drago Malefoy, Harry acheva de boire son café, puis se leva en posant son bol dans l’évier.  
\- Je viens avec toi, Hermione, laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche, de me changer, et je pars avec toi au Ministère.  
\- Moi, je vais rester ici, annonça Ginny. On ne sait jamais, s’il rentre à la maison, il faut qu’il y ait quelqu’un…  
Harry hocha la tête et l’embrassa rapidement, avant de monter à l’étage. En l’attendant, Hermione se resservit un thé et adressa un regard d’encouragement à Ginny :  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, on les retrouvera tous les deux.  
\- Albus est débrouillard quand il veut, soupira la rouquine. Et même si Drago est aussi inquiet que nous, je suis plutôt rassurée de les savoir ensemble, à deux ils peuvent plus facilement s’entraider.  
Hermione acquiesça. Le silence se fit. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à ajouter. Chacun espérait que les deux disparus avaient au moins pu avaler quelque chose et trouver un toit pour la nuit.


	13. Infiltration au Ministère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de me lancer dans la réécriture, j'ai eu immédiatement en tête les gros éléments à changer. Par exemple, je savais que :  
> * je voulais un Harry Potter moins casse-pied et moins irascible que dans la pièce, je le trouvais même odieux et cherchant à trop jouer de son statut au Ministère  
> * Rendre Ron moins pochtron et moins "type qui sert juste à faire des blagues"  
> * Justifier davatange les origines de Delphi (on en reparlera dans les prochains chapitres)  
> * je voulais mettre Drago un peu plus en avant, pour redorer un peu le blason des Malefoy.  
> * Faire en sorte qu'Albus et Scorpius soient tout de même doués dans certaines matières  
> * dégager la Sorcière aux Bonbons pour rendre la scène plus crédible  
> * l'infiltration au Ministère... Je crois que bon nombre de lecteurs ont été un peu "beugué" lorsqu'Albus transformé en Ron embrasse Hermione, de son plein gré et plusieurs fois. C'est peut être très drôle visuellement, mais c'était tout de même dérangeant. Du coup, j'ai essayé de rendre également ce moment un peu plus crédible.

_2 septembre 2020_   
_8h30_

Debout devant la cheminée éteinte, Scorpius observait d’un air sceptique le gobelet rempli de Polynectar dans sa main.  
\- On avale ça, on se transforme, on transplane à Londres, on entre au Ministère, on vole le Retourneur de Temps et on revient, c’est ça… ? marmonna-t-il en humant le liquide boueux en grimaçant.  
\- Tout à fait ! répondit Delphini en sortant deux robes de sorciers de plus grande taille pour ses deux compagnons d’aventure. Albus, tu as les cheveux ?  
L’adolescent brandit fièrement les mèches réclamées :  
\- Oui ! On y va ?  
La sorcière acquiesça en tendant la main vers lui :  
\- Je vais commencer, histoire que l’on soit sûr que la potion est efficace.  
Vaguement méfiant, Scorpius regarda Albus déposer un cheveu châtain dans la paume de la jeune femme. Celle-ci attrapa son propre verre et y laissa tomber l’ingrédient essentiel. La potion fuma alors et changea de couleur pour devenir bleuté, elle hocha la tête et sourit aux deux adolescents.  
\- C’est parti !  
Delphini Diggory avala la potion en quelques gorgées rapides et grimaça :  
\- Je m’attendais à pire…  
Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ses longs cheveux argentés se raccourcirent au profit d’une tignasse ébouriffée. Son visage fin se déforma légèrement pour donner plus de joues, de légères rides se dessinèrent au coin de ses yeux qui délaissèrent leur couleur noire pour virer au marron. En quelques instants, il ne restait plus rien de Miss Diggory et Albus ne put retenir un éclat de rire :  
\- Génial ! Avec un air un peu plus sérieux, on dirait vraiment ma tante !  
Delphi pirouetta sur lui-même et alla se regarder dans un miroir. Elle se mit à rire à son tour en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière :  
\- Incroyable ! Je suis la Ministre de la Magie.  
Même Scorpius ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Tant qu’à être dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou, autant essayer de voir la partie comique de la situation. Il s’empara du cheveu qu’Albus lui tendait, celui de Harry Potter, et le laissa tomber à son tour dans sa potion qui prit une couleur plutôt dorée, tandis que celle concernant Ron devenait verte.  
\- A moi, maintenant ! s’exclama Albus.  
\- Oh que non ! protesta Scorpius. On avale en même temps.  
Ravi, l’adolescent fit claquer son verre contre celui de Scorpius :  
\- Trois…  
\- Deux…  
\- Un ! acheva Albus avant de boire à son tour.  
Scorpius se dépêcha de déglutir. Le Polynectar avait beau être d’une couleur plus attrayante, le goût lui rappelait celui du poisson et il détestait ça. Il toussa en reposant le verre vide et regarda ses mains grandir de quelques centimètres. Sa vision devint plus floue et son cuir chevelu le tirailla désagréablement tandis qu’il devinant que sa chevelure devenait plus sombre. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, l’adolescent se plia en deux, il avait l’impression que ses entrailles s’agitaient comme des serpents en colère. Puis tout cessa soudain et il prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Tout va bien ? demanda Delphi qui s’amusait à prendre des poses de top-modèle devant le miroir. En tout cas, vous ressemblez vraiment trait pour trait à Ron Weasley et à Harry Potter.  
A tâtons, Scorpius attrapa la paire de lunettes rondes posée sur la table du salon et poussa un soupir de soulagement en les ajustant sur son nez. Le père d’Albus avait vraiment une mauvaise vue.  
\- Je crois que ça va, oui, répondit Albus qui s’amusait autant que Delphini.  
La jeune femme eut la décence de regarder ailleurs tandis qu’Albus et Scorpius enfilaient les robes de sorcier, hilares. Scorpius nota que son ami avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir un fou rire et se demanda s’il s’agissait vraiment d’amusement ou plutôt de nervosité. Lui-même ne savait pas trop s’il fallait rire ou pleurer devant tout ce cirque.  
\- C’est fou comme on dirait mon père quand tu prends cet air sceptique… nota Albus en regardant Scorpius.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils :  
\- Albus Severus Potter ! Je t’interdis de fréquenter la maison des Serpentard ! Prend donc exemple sur ton frère, James !  
Hilare, Albus lui lança une cape noire. Scorpius l’attrapa et l’attacha sur ses épaules en soupirant :  
\- Pourquoi j’ai accepté ça ? Tu devrais être ton père et moi dans la peau de ton oncle Ron.  
\- D’ailleurs, je note que mon tonton cache bien sa petite bedaine naissante, commenta Albus en se tapotant le ventre d’un air entendu. Tante Hermione va devoir le mettre au régime, si ça continue.  
\- On parle de moi ? s’enquit Delphi en virevoltant vers eux.  
Elle passa un bras autour des épaules du faux Ron et l’embrassa sur la joue :  
\- Mon mari a pris du poids ? Le vilain !  
Albus rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Scorpius jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, s’assurant qu’ils n’avaient rien oublié :  
\- Allez, dépêchons-nous. Le Polynectar est à durée limitée et nous ne sommes pas encore au Ministère.  
Le trio reprit instantanément son sérieux. Les deux garçons s’accrochèrent aux bras de Delphini-Hermione qui transplana immédiatement avec eux dans une rue déserte où des bennes débordaient d’ordures odorantes près d’une vieille cabine téléphonique.  
\- Pourquoi on passe par l’entrée des visiteurs ? demanda Scorpius en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. On aurait pu transplaner directement, non ?  
\- Oui, mais je n’étais pas sûre de savoir où exactement, répondit Delphi en ouvrant la porte de la cabine téléphonique. Il aurait été dommage qu’on arrive pile en même temps que ceux que nous incarnons, c’était un trop gros risque.  
Scorpius fit la moue, estimant que leur entrée ne serait pas plus discrète, il préféra néanmoins tenir sa langue. Le trio se serra dans la cabine.  
\- Je connais le code pour entrer, annonça Albus en étendant son bras jusqu’au cadran circulaire qu’il actionna. Six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux.  
\- Hallucinant comme tu as bonne mémoire quand il s’agit de la mettre à profit pour faire des bêtises, marmonna Scorpius.  
Une voix féminine, sans émotion, se fit entendre dans la cabine :  
\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie ! Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l’objet de votre visite.  
Delphini se racla la gorge et annonça sans hésitation :  
\- Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Nous avons une affaire urgente à régler !  
\- Merci, reprit la voix. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l’attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.  
Ils entendirent un déclic, puis un grincement, et un badge tomba dans le réceptacle servant normalement à recevoir la monnaie. « Ron Weasley. Mission Urgente ». Albus attrapa le badge argenté en bougonnant :  
\- Pourquoi j’ai ça et pas vous ?  
\- Parce que nous, on travaille ici, cher époux ! le taquina Delphini.  
Scorpius se retint pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l’atrium.  
Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit à vibrer et commença à s’enfoncer sous terre.  
\- Je crois qu’oncle Ron est assez connu pour ne pas avoir besoin de se présenter, supposa Albus d’une voix tendue en serrant sa baguette magique dans sa main.  
\- Mais oui, ne t’inquiète pas, le rassura la fausse Ministre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
Ils continuèrent dans l’obscurité quelques instants, jusqu’à ce qu’un filet de lumière commence à éclairer leurs pieds, puis les illumine tout entier. Ils battirent des paupières, aveuglés.  
\- Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée, dit la voix tandis que la portière de la cabine s’ouvrait pour les laisser sortir.  
Nerveux, Scorpius regarda rapidement le hall qui s’étendait devant eux, où différents sorciers se déplaçaient, plus ou moins pressés. Il s’attendait à ce que tout le monde se tourne vers eux, à ce qu’on les arrête et fut donc complètement étonné de constater que tout se déroulait selon le plan de Delphini et Albus. Ils traversèrent naturellement les lieux, adressant de temps à autre un signe de tête aux sorcières et sorciers qui les saluaient. Albus guidait discrètement sa nouvelle amie pour qu’elle n’ait pas l’air d’être perdue tandis que Scorpius prenait un air très concentré et sérieux, espérant qu’ainsi personne ne s’arrêterait pour leur parler. Sans encombre, ils parvinrent à gagner le niveau un et à avancer dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Il était encore tôt, les employés travaillant à cet étage n’étaient pas censés arriver avant un bon quart d’heure, ils avaient donc largement le temps d’entrer dans le bureau de la Ministre.  
Albus désigna une porte d’un air triomphant :  
\- Iciii !  
\- Harry, tu as vraiment passé la nuit ici ? résonna une voix un peu trop familière dans un couloir parallèle.  
Le trio échangea un regard paniqué.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? chuchota précipitamment Scorpius. On peut pas se rendre invisible !  
\- Désillusion ? suggéra Albus en plongeant la main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette magique.  
\- Tu parles, murmura Delphini qui avait pâli, ça ne marchera pas. Et surtout, si elle entre dans son bureau, on est mal, l’effet du Polynectar n’est pas éternel.  
Scorpius tendit l’oreille, concentré et fronça les sourcils :  
\- Il n’y a que Madame Granger et ton père, Albus. Delphini et moi, on va se planquer dans le bureau de ta tante, et toi tu fais de ton mieux pour les empêcher d’entrer !  
\- Qu… quoi ? bredouilla Albus en pâlissant sous ses taches de rousseurs récentes.  
\- Pas le choix, annonça Delphini en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte qui tourna dans le vide. Zut ! C’est fermé.  
La voix de Harry Potter répondit :  
\- Oui… Enfin, j’ai accompagné une des équipes de recherches pendant deux heures, mais pour l’instant nous n’avons toujours rien trouvé…  
Scorpius brandit sa baguette magique et commença à la pointer vers la porte. Delphini le retint par le poignet en chuchotant :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu es un Sorcier de Premier Cycle, tu risques de te faire repérer immédiatement !  
Elle agita sa baguette magique en murmurant :  
\- _Alohomora_ !  
Un léger déclic retentit et Scorpius tourna la poignée, la main moite. La porte s’ouvrit dans l’instant.  
\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, conseilla la véritable Ministre d’une voix inquiète. Tu as l’air crevé…  
Précipitamment, les intrus entrèrent dans le bureau et lancèrent un dernier regard d’encouragement au pauvre Albus qui resta dans le couloir. Celui-ci s’assura que le battant était bien à nouveau clos, prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna dans la direction des voix, essayant de se rappeler de toutes les mimiques et attitudes que pouvaient avoir son oncle. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, la Ministre et le Directeur de la Justice Magique tournaient à l’angle du couloir.  
\- Hermione ! Harry ! Vous voilà ! s’exclama-t-il en avançant à grands pas vers eux.  
\- Ron ? s’étonna Hermione. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Cherchant une réponse crédible, Albus haussa nonchalamment les épaules :  
\- Je viens aux nouvelles. Alors, quoi de neuf ?  
Harry soupira :  
\- Rien pour le moment. Albus et Scorpius sont toujours introuvables…  
Le faux Ron retint un sourire. Son père paraissait effectivement exténué, comme l’avait souligné sa tante, et une petite part de lui n’était pas mécontente de le voir s’inquiéter autant pour lui. Aussi naturellement que possible, il passa un bras autour des épaules d’Hermione :  
\- Tu devrais aussi te reposer un peu. Pourquoi tu n’irais pas prendre un bon petit déjeuner avec Harry ? Vous continuerez après…  
La Ministre soupira en secouant la tête :  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que l’on puisse se le permettre et je dois vérifier à mon bureau si je n’ai pas reçu des notes de service au sujet des enfants, ou d’autres choses, on ne sait jamais.  
Albus décida de jouer la carte du mari soucieux et lâcha Hermione pour se planter devant le bureau, les bras croisés :  
\- J’en sors, je te croyais à l’intérieur, et je peux t’assurer qu’il n’y a rien pour toi là-dedans.  
\- Ron… commença à protester la Ministre.  
\- Tu crois que tu seras plus efficace, si tu ne prends pas le temps de faire une pause ? répliqua-t-il avec assurance tout en tournant les yeux vers Harry pour avoir son soutien. Vous devez être en forme pour continuer les recherches ! Donc, une pause s’impose !  
Elle hésita et échangea un coup d’œil avec Harry, ne pouvant nier qu’ils avaient bien besoin de refaire un plein d’énergie. Le Survivant retira ses lunettes, les nettoya, et les remit sur son nez. Son expression indiquait clairement qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie d’écouter Ron, mais que le bon sens lui soufflait de prendre tout de même un minimum soin d’Hermione dont les yeux étaient soulignés de cernes.  
\- Il n’a pas tort, dans notre état nous ne sommes pas au maximum de nos capacités. Une demi-heure suffira…  
\- Bien parlé ! acquiesça Albus en les poussant dans le couloir.  
\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda sa tante. Tu ne serais pas de trop…  
\- Tout à l’heure, répondit-il naturellement. Je dois d’abord… euh… aller aux toilettes ! Ensuite, je vais vérifier si Georges n’a pas besoin de moi à la boutique et je vous rejoints.  
Harry hocha la tête en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos :  
\- Merci, mon vieux.  
Hermione lui sourit et l’embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres :  
\- A tout à l’heure.  
Se sentant rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, Albus recula en bredouillant :  
\- Excuse-moi, c’est urgent…  
Il se mit à courir dans le couloir et tourna à l’angle pour disparaitre de leur vue et simula le bruit de sa course comme s’il se ruait réellement vers les toilettes. L’oreille tendue, Albus écouta son père et sa tante continuer leur chemin, sans pénétrer dans le bureau, et revint sur ses pas une fois sûr que la voie était libre. Mort de gêne, il se frotta la bouche avec sa manche, traversa la petite salle d’attente, et entra dans le bureau d’Hermione. Scorpius et Delphini se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, soulagés.  
\- On a pas beaucoup de temps, marmonna le faux Ron en se laissant tomber dans le premier fauteuil venu. Je parie qu’elle va revenir ici dès qu’elle aura terminé sa pause.  
Scorpius sourit et pivota sur ses pieds en observant les étagères qui tapissaient la pièce :  
\- Tu t’es bien débrouillé, j’ai presque cru que tu allais réellement partir avec eux pour les aider à nous chercher.  
Delphini commença à ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau en ajoutant :  
\- Et j’ai entendu qu’ils ont juste parlé de vous deux, ils ne savent donc pas que je suis avec vous, ce qui est plutôt un avantage.  
Albus hocha la tête en se relevant et se mit à aider ses amis à fouiller la pièce, sous les grommèlements désapprobateurs des portraits présents qui avaient été aveuglés par un sortilège d’Obscuro.  
Scorpius referma avec soin les portes d’une armoire tout en se mordillant pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il espérait qu’ils ne mettraient pas la main sur l’objet recherché et que la Ministre allait débouler, les trouver, et mettre un terme à cette plaisanterie grotesque. Pour les mêmes raisons, il regrettait également que Delphini l’ait empêché d’utiliser le sortilège d’Alohomora… Et puis, Albus venait de voir son père et après leur dispute il semblait tirer un certain plaisir coupable à se pavaner déguisé sous son nez, là où lui, Scorpius, culpabilisait grandement vis-à-vis de son propre géniteur. Il savait parfaitement que Drago Malefoy n’avait que lui et que le savoir introuvable devait le mettre dans de sérieux états de nerfs. Tout en réfléchissant à sa propre situation personnelle, qui ne lui paraissait pas très glorieuse quant à la suite des évènements quand les adultes leur tomberaient dessus, Scorpius laissa ses yeux dériver sur les nombreux livres présents dans le bureau. Il fallait reconnaitre que la tante d’Albus avait en sa possession des ouvrages passionnants.  
-… éh… remarqua-t-il soudain à voix haute. Là ! Ce ne sont que des livres interdits ! Il y en a qui sont dans la Réserve Interdite et d’autres qui ont l’air encore plus glauques ! « Ombres et esprits », je croyais qu’il avait totalement disparu de la circulation !  
Fasciné, il s’approcha pour déchiffrer les titres.  
_« Des Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie », « Démons du XVe siècle », « Sonnets d’un sorcier »._  
Eberlué, Scorpius continuait de lire les tranches, oubliant presque la véritable raison de leur présence ici. Pour un peu, l’adolescent aurait tendu la main pour attraper _Ombres et esprits_ , s’installer dans le fauteuil et se plonger dans la lecture des pages. Son regard s’arrêta soudain sur un des grimoires, une lueur amusée brilla dans ses yeux :  
\- Albus ! Regarde, y’a un livre de notre prof !  
Curieux, son ami le rejoignit aussitôt :  
\- _« Mes Yeux et comment voir au-delà d’eux »_ , par Sibylle Trelawney ! Mince alors !  
\- Tu devrais demander à ta tante de te le prêter à l’occasion. Trelawney est peut-être une mauvaise prof, mais va savoir… elle écrit peut-être mieux qu’elle ne prédit.  
Albus hocha la tête. Accroupit devant une commode, Delphini leva les yeux vers eux :  
\- Les garçons, nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre le thé, je vous rappelle.  
\- Oui, pardon, Delphi ! s’excusa immédiatement Albus en traversant le bureau pour la rejoindre et l’aider.  
Scorpius ne bougea pas, les sourcils froncés. Albus lui avait assez répété qu’Hermione Granger détestait la Divination et il trouvait étrange que ce livre soit justement là. Est-ce que leur Professeur avait pu écrire quelque chose de particulièrement « démoniaque » qui nécessite une telle isolation ? Et au pire, il pouvait bien jeter un petit coup d’œil… L’adolescent se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa ainsi l’épais ouvrage qu’il ouvrit à la première page.  
_\- Ma première qui est aussi ma quatrième_  
 _N’est pas dans la couronne, elle est dans le diadème_ , déclara une voix chantante.  
Il sursauta en regardant autour de lui, alerté. Tout aussi pris de court que lui, Delphini et Albus jetaient des coups d’œil inquiets dans le bureau, s’attendant à voir quelqu’un surgir à tout moment en levant un sortilège de Désillusion ou en retirant une Cape d’Invisibilité.  
\- _Mon second entre en scène_  
 _En créant de la gêne._  
 _Et quand vient ma dernière…_  
\- Le livre ! réalisa Albus en pointant du doigt le grimoire dans les mains de Scorpius. Le livre parle !  
\- Cool… murmura Scorpius en passant une main sur la couverture de cuir.  
\- _On va au cimetière._  
Delphini s’approcha d’un pas rapide :  
\- Pourquoi tu as touché ce bouquin ?! Imagine si on se fait repérer !  
Vaguement penaud, Scorpius garda toutefois le grimoire contre lui :  
\- Je l’ai juste ouvert. Lire n’a jamais été une activité dangereuse… dit-il avant de se jeter soudain au sol pour éviter les ouvrages qui venaient de jaillir d’une étagère et qui essayaient de le lapider.  
\- _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_  
Des jets de lumière rouge jaillirent de la baguette de Delphini. Les grimoires qui avaient attaqué Scorpius se figèrent, mais l’on devinait aisément qu’ils étaient en train de lutter contre leur immobilisme forcé. Le faux Harry Potter rampa sur le sol :  
\- Je suppose qu’il faut résoudre son charabia…  
\- Elle en a fait des armes ! compléta Delphini. C’est un système de défense ! Le Retourneur de Temps n’est donc pas loin, dépêchons-nous ! Résolvez les énigmes, sans la magie, je m’occupe de nos petits copains feuillus ! _Assurdiato_ !  
Albus tira Scorpius à l’autre bout du bureau, tandis que leur amie relançait des _Stupéfix_ sur les grimoires et insonorisait le bureau pour ne pas que l’on puisse les entendre depuis l’extérieur.  
\- Il a dit quoi, ton livre ?  
Félicitant sa bonne mémoire, Scorpius récita instantanément :  
\- _Ma première qui est aussi ma quatrième n’est pas dans la couronne, elle est dans le diadème._  
Delphini glapit tandis que les armes improvisées tremblaient de rage sur place en se rapprochant d’elle centimètre par centimètre.  
\- Un D ! lança Albus presque étonné lui-même de sa réponse. Ensuite ?!  
\- _Mon second entre en scène en créant de la gêne…_  
\- Attention ! s’écria Miss Diggory en pivotant soudain vers eux.  
Ils eurent juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un jet rouge qui immobilisa les ouvrages qui sortaient d’une nouvelle étagère.  
\- _Stupéfix_ ! _Accio_ bureau ! Le TRAC ! C’est le trac !  
L’imposant bureau de la Ministre se déplaça pour servir de bouclier aux deux adolescents. Scorpius nota que sa vision était à nouveau floue et jeta ses lunettes par terre en constatant qu’il nageait quelque peu dans ses vêtements. Le regard d’Albus lui apprit que l’effet du Polynectar était en train de prendre fin.  
\- _Et quand vient ma dernière, on va au cimetière…_  
\- L’heure ! rugit Albus en faisant une roulade au sol, esquivant un " _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres"_.  
\- D-trac-heure ! Détraqueur ! Il faut trouver un livre sur les Détraqueurs, Delphi !  
La jeune femme était également en train de reprendre sa véritable apparence.  
\- _Accio_ livre sur les Détraqueurs !  
Ils suivirent des yeux le filet de lumière qui alla percuter un grimoire avant de rebondir sur sa couverture. Comprenant qu’il fallait l’attraper à la main, Albus prit son élan et bondit jusqu’à l’ouvrage, sans le quitter des yeux, tandis que tous les livres de la Bibliothèque semblaient avoir décidé de se joindre à eux et tournoyaient partout.  
\- Je l’ai ! s’écria-t-il en brandissant « _La Dénomination des Détraqueurs, l’Histoire Véritable d’Azkaban_ ».  
Scorpius baissa immédiatement le regard vers son propre livre dont la voix entonna la deuxième charade :  
\- _Je suis né au fond d’une cage_  
 _Et je l’ai brisée avec rage,_  
 _D’un jeu du sort, je me libère_  
 _Par le sang sacré de ma mère._  
\- Voldemort ! s’écrièrent-ils à l’unisson.  
\- Aïe !  
Un grimoire particulièrement agressif venait de frapper Delphini à la joue. La jeune femme aux cheveux à nouveau argenté avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la cadence des sorts de Stupéfixion. Elle réalisa alors que les livres avaient changé de stratégie et commençaient à former une tornade autour d’elle, empêchant ainsi certains de ses sorts de passer.  
\- Attention ! cria-t-elle. Ils cherchent à nous emprisonner ! _Protego_ !  
Fébrilement, Albus se mit à attraper au hasard les ouvrages qui lui passaient sous la main. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer son amie au milieu du tourbillon et n’apercevait que de temps à autre un éclat argenté de cheveux et un jet de sortilège.  
\- _« L’Héritier de Serpentard »_ ! C’est bon ? demanda-t-il.  
Avant même que l’un de ses amis puissent répondre, le grimoire s’arracha à ses doigts tout en cherchant à le frapper au ventre. L’adolescent trébucha dans sa robe de sorcier trop grande et se cogna contre l’étagère derrière lui. Inquiet, Scorpius se courba pour éviter une attaque, dans la foulée il s’empara d’un grimoire à la couverture verte _« Jedusor : son histoire vraie »_. Le livre s’ouvrit docilement, prenant le relais sur celui écrit par le Professeur Trelawney, une voix masculine se fit entendre cette fois :  
\- _Je suis la créature que tu n’as pas vue,_  
 _Je suis toi. Je suis moi. Un écho imprévu_  
 _Parfois derrière ou bien devant,_  
 _Nous sommes liés d’un lien constant._  
Delphini hurla lorsque que l’étagère sembla prendre vie et bascula vers elle. Constatant qu’elle ne pouvait ni fuir la tornade, ni esquiver le meuble, Scorpius lâcha immédiatement les deux ouvrages qu’il avait en main et se précipita pour essayer de retenir le meuble à mains nues :  
\- Albus ! Trouve le livre concerné !  
\- Je fais ce que je peux ! rétorqua son ami qui saignait au front. C’est quoi un écho imprévu ?  
Les dents serrées, l’adolescent blond retenait toujours l’étagère tant bien que mal. Les livres acharnés cognaient son dos et ses bras, les sorts de Delphi continuaient à fuser et il songea que la sorcière avait du bien insonoriser le bureau pour que personne n’ait encore été alerté par leur combat. Et tout ça juste pour un fichu Retourneur de Temps !  
\- Au secouuurs ! glapit Albus jeté au sol par les ouvrages.  
\- Albus ! s’écria Delphini.  
Les yeux fermés, Scorpius bandait tous ses muscles et sa volonté pour continuer à retenir le meuble alors même que les livres qui l’avaient pris pour cible essayaient de l’emprisonner comme Delphini.  
Rampant sur le plancher, Albus repoussait à grands coups de pieds et de poings ses agresseurs, cherchant désespérément la réponse à la devinette. Ses yeux verts tombèrent alors sur un grimoire à la couverture noircie, Scorpius le lui avait montré quand il s’amusait encore à déchiffrer les titres.  
\- _« Ombres et esprits » !_  
Il se jeta à corps perdu sur le grimoire et le plaqua contre le plancher, les yeux clos, prêt à recevoir à son tour une tornade de livres démoniaques sur la figure. Mais il ne se produisit rien. Avec lenteur, Albus rouvrit les paupières et se demanda vaguement s’il ne venait pas de rêver tout ceci : le bureau de sa tante était parfaitement en ordre, chaque grimoire était soigneusement à sa place, à l’exception de celui qu’il serrait contre lui. Ses amis avaient par contre bel et bien retrouvé leur véritable apparence, tout comme lui, et ils arboraient tous des égratignures. Les membres tremblants, l’adolescent se remit debout et ouvrit le grimoire dans ses mains. Le livre était creusé en son centre et contenait un objet qui lui rappelait un peu une boussole.  
\- Le Retourneur de Temps… souffla Delphi dont les yeux brillaient de joie. On a réussi !  
Soulagé, Albus prit immédiatement l’artefact :  
\- Partons vite ! Ce serait dommage qu’on nous surprenne maintenant.  
\- On va procéder autrement, suggéra Delphini essoufflée en lançant un sortilège de Désillusion. On court jusqu’au hall et on transplane à Pré-au-lard.  
\- Quoi déjà ? protesta Scorpius en ramassant les lunettes rondes jetées tantôt au sol. On ne rentre pas d’abord chez Amos ?  
Albus lui sourit :  
\- Pas question de perdre du temps, mon cher ! On va juste se reposer quelques minutes et ensuite on part en voyage dans le passé pour sauver Cédric !  
Le trio se retrouva bientôt sous l’effet du sortilège de Delphini Diggory et Scorpius n’eut pas d’autres choix que de les suivre. Il trouvait que tout allait trop vite, bien trop vite. Bien entendu, il comprenait que ses deux amis préfèrent agir le plus vite possible : plus ils tardaient, plus ils risquaient d’être retrouvés, mais tout de même ! Ses espoirs de voir le plan de Delphi échouer furent réduits à néant. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie et il y avait tellement de sorciers qui allaient et venaient que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ce qui pouvaient les entourer. Delphini attrapa les deux garçons par le bras et transplana avec eux.


	14. L'Hypothèse de Harry Potter

_2 Septembre 2020_  
_20 heures_

_Harry Potter repeignait la barrière du jardin au 4 Privet Drive._  
_\- Harry ! glapit la tante Pétunia en surgissant dans son dos. Dudley n’a pas terminé son gâteau !_  
_L’adolescent leva les yeux vers sa tante et constata qu’un cochon particulièrement gras reniflait le pot de peinture à ses pieds._  
_\- Mon garçon, file dans ton placard ! ordonna Pétunia. Sinon, tu auras une cape d’invisibilité pour Noël !_  
_Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la maison en frottant les mains contre son jean trop grand tandis que Dudley le cochon le dépassait en courant, poursuivi par un serpent qui chantonnait l’hymne du Brésil. Il poussa la porte de son placard et s’assit devant un bureau recouvert d’un sous-main rose et pelucheux._  
_\- Monsieur Potter, pour votre retenue vous allez écrire des lignes ! susurra la voix du Professeur Ombrage à ses côtés. « Je suis un mauvais père. »_  
_Harry attrapa la plume de Phénix devant lui et se mit à écrire sur une assiette en porcelaine où des chatons jouaient avec la Marque des Ténèbres._  
_« Je suis un mauvais père. »_  
_« Je suis un mauvais père »_  
_« Je suis…. »_  
_Il frissonna soudain et redressa la tête. A présent, Harry Potter le Survivant se tenait au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, en pleine nuit, le cœur angoissé. Le froid était si dense qu’il avait la sensation que ses poumons luttaient pour se remplir d’air et non de glace. Il avança, le son de ses pas étouffé par l’épaisse couche d’aiguilles de pin. Un bruit le fit sursauter, il se retourna en brandissant sa baguette magique. Nagini rampait en cercle autour de lui en faisant claquer ses crocs. Des murmures en Fourchelang commencèrent à se répercuter en écho autour de lui. Des yeux rouges brillèrent dans le noir, entre deux arbres._  
_\- Papa !_  
_Il se retourna, essoufflé. Albus courrait dans sa direction, la main tendue vers lui, comme s’il voulait le rattraper. Son visage était blafard, marqué par une profonde terreur, et plus il avançait, plus Harry avait l’étrange sensation que son fils s’éloignait de lui._  
_\- Albus ! Albus !_  
_\- Papa ! Derrière toi ! hurla son fils revêtu à présent d’une robe de sorcier écarlate._  
_Harry pivota sur ses pieds. Sa gorge fut immédiatement enserrée par des longs doigts blancs squelettiques. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Lord Voldemort._  
**_\- Haaaaaarryyyy Pootttttttteeeeer…_ **

\- Harry !  
Le Directeur de la Justice Magique se redressa sur son bureau, les yeux hagards, les lunettes de travers sur le nez. Ginny le regardait avec inquiétude, une main encore posée sur l’épaule de son mari qu’elle venait de secouer.  
\- Ginny… souffla-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Le regard de sa femme se posa sur la Carte du Maraudeur qui avait servi d’oreiller improvisé au Survivant.  
\- Tu ne rentrais pas à la maison et Hermione m’a dit que tu étais allé t’enfermer dans ton bureau.  
Il se frotta les paupières en essayant de remettre ses idées en place :  
\- Les enfants ?  
Elle fit non de la tête, désolée :  
\- Rien… Hermione est en réunion avec le Premier Ministre Moldu. Elle est complètement obnubilée par Scorpius et Albus.  
Harry fronça les sourcils en essuyant ses lunettes. Un certain doute commençait à l’assaillir : les Forces du Mal se déplaçaient, le Retourneur de Temps avait été confisqué à Nott et comme par hasard deux enfants disparaissaient. Et s’il s’agissait tout de même bel et bien là d’une diversion ? Un ennemi avait pu très bien prendre les deux adolescents en otage, afin de tourner les yeux vers eux, le temps qu’autre chose se prépare dans l’ombre. Avec tout ça, Hermione n’avait pas pu s’occuper une seule seconde du Retourneur de Temps et n’avait pas encore pu l’étudier. Mais au moins, il lui faisait assez confiance pour savoir qu’elle avait dû mettre l’artefact en sécurité, le temps de pouvoir régler les autres problèmes.  
\- Tu faisais encore un cauchemar… commenta Ginny en lui caressant une joue.  
Il frissonna en se souvenant de la dernière partie de son rêve :  
\- Voldemort… souffla-t-il. Il revient hanter mes rêves… et…  
Harry se tut soudain. Il n’avait pas vu que le Mage Noir dans ses songes, il avait également vu Albus. Son regard se posa sur la Carte du Maraudeur qui représentait le plan de Poudlard, il avait beau chercher il ne voyait ni le petit point indiquant la présence de Scorpius, ni celui d’Albus et la Forêt Interdite n’avait jamais été représentée sur ce plan. Il se leva soudain :  
\- C’est peut-être idiot, mais si mes rêves sont une sorte de message alors j’ai peut-être une piste pour les enfants !  
Une lueur d’espoir s’alluma dans le regard de Ginny :  
\- C’est vrai ?  
Harry agita sa baguette magique :  
\- _Spero Patronum_ !  
Un magnifique cerf argenté se dressa devant lui, il le contempla un bref instant avant de parler :  
\- Préviens Hermione que je pars pour Poudlard, je dois aller voir le Professeur McGonagall.  
L’animal détala immédiatement et disparu de leur vue. Le visage résolu, Ginny lui tendit sa cape :  
\- Je t’accompagne !  
Les deux époux quittèrent le bureau de Harry pour gagner le hall du Ministère quasiment désert à cette heure. Le Survivant s’arrêta devant l’une des nombreuses cheminées mises à disposition pour les employés et plongea la main dans le pot en argent suspendu près de l’âtre. Il prit une bonne poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes.  
\- Bureau du Professeur McGonagall ! Poudlard ! annonça-t-il une fois au milieu du feu.  
Aussitôt, Harry se sentit happé dans un tourbillon et ferma les yeux en attendant d’arriver à destination. Il atterrit brutalement sur un tapis rouge et noir.  
\- Po… Potter ?! s’exclama la Directrice de Poudlard en se levant de derrière son bureau.  
Il s’écarta juste à temps pour laisser la place à Ginny qui se releva en toussotant :  
\- Excusez-nous, Professeur.  
La Directrice hocha la tête, prise de court par cette visite :  
\- Albus et Scorpius Malefoy n’ont toujours pas donné signe de vie, déclara-t-elle en faisant apparaitre deux sièges en bois à dossier droit.  
\- C’est justement à leur sujet que nous sommes là, répondit Harry en prenant place.  
Elle écouta attentivement son ancien élève lui raconter les détails de son cauchemar. Même si Minerva McGonagall n’était pas partisante des rêves prémonitoires, elle connaissait assez le Survivant pour savoir que ses rêves à lui dissimulaient souvent une parcelle de vérité. Grâce à ce don, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, il avait déjà pu sauver la vie d’Arthur Weasley.  
\- Très bien, décréta-elle aussitôt le récit terminé. Si la Forêt Interdite est concernée, nous pouvons obtenir l’aide du Professeur Londubat, ses connaissances sur les plantes nous seraient utiles. Et nous allons également demander à…  
Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le vacarme qui résonna dans la cheminée. Bientôt, Hermione émergea de l’âtre dans un nuage de poussière.  
\- Madame la Ministre… la salua McGonagall d’une voix un peu plus douce qu’à l’accoutumé.  
Hermione lui adressa un sourire d’excuse en nettoyant le tapis d’un coup de baguette. Le regard approbateur, McGonagall ressentait un élan de fierté devant ce que cette brillante élève était devenue avec les années.  
\- J’ai bien reçu ton Patronus, Harry, j’ai dû laisser le Ministre Moldu en lui disant d’attendre la suite de mes consignes. Alors, tu as réellement trouvé où ils sont ?  
\- C’est seulement une hypothèse, répondit-il. Je…  
Il s’interrompit à son tour en tournant le regard vers la cheminée d’où émergea noblement Drago Malefoy. Harry soupira :  
\- Manquait plus que lui…  
\- Bonsoir, Minerva, dit Drago en ignorant le Survivant. Excusez-moi pour le parquet et le tapis.  
La Directrice hocha la tête en nettoyant les cendres, l’air dubitatif.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ? grinça Harry.  
\- Son fils est aussi concerné, lui rappela calmement Hermione. Je l’ai contacté dès que j’ai reçu ton message, il est normal qu’il participe aux recherches.  
\- Exactement, approuva Drago de sa voix trainante. Où sont-ils donc ?  
\- La Forêt Interdite, répondit Ginny en se levant de sa chaise. Aux dernières nouvelles, tout du moins…  
\- J’aimerais bien savoir ce qu’ils fichent là-bas… marmonna Drago en ouvrant la porte du bureau.  
Avec assurance, le Professeur McGonagall emboita le pas au petit groupe :  
\- Ne nous dispersons pas inutilement. Nous allons nous scinder en plusieurs groupes. Madame Granger, voulez-vous bien m’accompagner ? Pendant que Monsieur Malefoy et les Potter commencent les recherches, nous allons demander la contribution de Neville Londubat et de Hagrid.  
\- Entendu, Professeur ! répondit immédiatement Hermione.  
Elle lança un regard appuyé en direction de Harry, lui intimant l’ordre silencieux de ne pas provoquer Drago inutilement.  
Les équipes se séparèrent dans le couloir. Sans attendre ses coéquipiers, Drago Malefoy avançait d’un pas vif dans les couloirs, empruntait les passages secrets et écartait les tapisseries devant lui. Son fils n’était plus très loin, il n’avait qu’une hâte : le retrouver ! Vite ! S’assurer qu’il allait bien, qu’il n’était pas blessé. Ensuite, il lui passerait le savon de sa vie.  
\- Attends-nous, Drago ! s’exclama Ginny en courant pour le rattraper.  
Les dents serrées, il s’efforça de ralentir à peine le rythme. Il fallait qu’il garde son calme, il ne serait guère avancé s’il se perdait dans la Forêt.  
\- Dépêchez-vous ! répliqua-t-il froidement en descendant les escaliers conduisant au hall.  
Le trio ouvrit bientôt les portes menant au Parc. Sans ralentir, ils prirent la direction de la Forêt, tous à la fois impatients de retrouver les adolescents fugueurs, mais également très inquiets à leur sujet.


	15. Avant le Voyage

_2 Septembre 2020_   
_Soir_

Scorpius se frotta les yeux en baillant et se redressa sur le lit dont les ressorts grincèrent. Il avait l’impression de vivre la journée la plus longue de sa vie. Fatigué, il regarda Albus assis sur le plancher poussiéreux qui jouait avec Ratibus. Le rat n’avait pas l’air de leur en vouloir pour toutes ces aventures et se prêtait volontiers au jeu de sauter pour attraper les miettes de pain que son maître lui lançait. L’adolescent blond soupira :  
\- Delphi n’est pas revenue ?  
\- Pas encore, elle est allée chercher du matériel pour notre voyage. Bien dormi ?  
Il haussa les épaules, sans répondre, estimant qu’ils auraient très bien pu se reposer chez Amos comme il le pensait. Au lieu de ça, Miss Diggory avait transplané avec eux à Pré-au-Lard et, toujours sous l’effet du sortilège de Désillusion, ils avaient gagné la Cabane Hurlante. Là, ils s’étaient enfin posés quelques heures pour se remettre de leurs égratignures et pour laisser le temps à la cousine de Cédric d’aller leur chercher à manger et du « matériel » apparemment. Selon la jeune femme et Albus, cet endroit était relié à un passage secret qui les conduirait dans le Parc de Poudlard, plus précisément vers le Saule Cogneur.  
\- Tu te souviens où se déroulait la Première Tâche ? demanda Albus en faisant faire une pirouette à son rat.  
\- Pas loin de la Forêt… marmonna Scorpius. Si tu pars du Château, tu vas tout droit, puis après tu contournes jusqu’à ne plus voir la cabane de Hagrid et Poudlard.  
Son ami sourit :  
\- Quelle mémoire ! Je t’envie !  
\- Et moi, je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste…  
Albus se releva et se laissa tomber près de lui sur le lit qui grinça férocement :  
\- Avoue que c’est plutôt pas mal ! On est en train de vivre une grande aventure passionnante !  
Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, lui faire remarquer judicieusement que c’était tout sauf « passionnant » ! Surtout quand on se fait tabasser par des livres magiques dans le bureau de la Ministre de la Magie, mais le sourire ravi d’Albus lui coupa net toute envie de râler.  
\- Ouais, ouais… fut sa réponse.  
Il croisa les doigts dans sa poche. Au moins, ils n’étaient plus très loin de l’Ecole, ce qui était plutôt un grand pas positif en avant ! Dans quelques heures, tout ceci serait enfin terminé et peut-être même que dans quelques semaines il rira bien en se rappelant de cette rentrée des plus mouvementées. Entendant des bruits de pas en provenance du rez-de-chaussée, les deux amis tournèrent la tête et virent bientôt Delphini Diggory les rejoindre, un sac jeté sur l’épaule. Essoufflée, les joues rosies par l’effort, elle leur sourit :  
\- Pardon pour le retard, Amos ne se sentait pas très bien, il a fallu que je reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu…  
Inquiet, Albus se mit debout :  
\- Il va mieux ?  
Le visage soucieux, la jeune femme secoua la tête :  
\- Pas vraiment… Il n’est plus tout jeune, tu sais…  
\- Alors, plus vite on pourra exaucer son souhait et lui ramener Cédric, mieux ça sera ! déclara l’adolescent en frappant dans ses mains.  
Elle acquiesça :  
\- Il nous aide beaucoup, il a eu d’ailleurs une bonne idée pour que nous puissions être plus discrets dans la foule.  
Curieux, Scorpius regarda le paquetage apporté par Delphini qui s’assit sur le lit en défaisant les lanières. Albus écarquilla des yeux en voyant les trois robes rouges écarlates qu’elle sortait triomphalement.  
\- Discret… ? En rouge… ? s’étonna-t-il.  
Par contre, Scorpius avait immédiatement comprit :  
\- Ce sont des tenues de Durmstrang.  
La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant.  
\- Mais... Comment as-tu fait pour les avoir ?  
\- Ouhlà ! s’exclama Delphi en riant. C’est un peu compliqué mais pour résumer : mon oncle a une amie dont le cousin s’est marié avec une russe qui elle-même a un frère qui travaille dans le prêt-à-porter. Il me connait, il m’a suffi d’aller le voir en transplanant. J’ai prétexté que c’était pour faire une fête.  
\- Woaw... Mais pourquoi tous ces efforts ? demanda Albus, le regard brillant.  
\- Pour nous fondre dans le décor. Mon oncle pense que c’est mieux si nous nous faufilons au milieu des autres Ecoles. Si par hasard, nous étions plus ou moins remarqués, il ne faudrait pas que tous les soupçons soient tournés vers Poudlard qui présente déjà deux Champions au lieu d’un seul.  
Albus saisit la robe la plus proche de lui et palpa le tissu beaucoup plus épais que celui de l’uniforme de son Ecole. En levant les yeux, il nota le regard incertain de Scorpius dont les yeux passaient des trois robes, à Delphi, à lui Albus, avant de revenir vers les tenues de Durmstrang…  
\- Un problème ?  
L’adolescent blond afficha une moue vaguement sceptique :  
\- Autant, l’idée de se camoufler en élèves de Durmstrang me parait bonne, autant je commence à me demander si Delphi ne devrait pas rester ici…  
\- Mais c’est mon cousin ! protesta immédiatement la jeune femme. Et je suis responsable de vous deux également, s’il vous arrive quelque chose…  
Scorpius délaissa le lit à son tour, pensif :  
\- Oui, justement. Si quelque chose tourne mal, il est peut-être préférable que tu restes ici pour pouvoir nous aider à distance. Et puis, sans vouloir t’offenser… Tu es plus âgée que nous…  
\- A peine ! l’interrompit Albus. Elle pourrait presque être en dernière année à Poudlard.  
\- Tu me flattes, Albus, roucoula la jeune femme en rosissant. Mais… je dois bien admettre que Scorpius n’a pas complètement tort, non plus.  
Elle toucha sa longue chevelure argentée, vraisemblablement dépitée à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner comme prévu.  
\- Moins on sera à se déplacer dans le temps, moins on prendra de risques, continua Scorpius en enfilant la robe rouge. Albus et moi sommes parfaitement aptes à jeter les sortilèges convenus sur Cédric.  
Delphi les observa avec inquiétude :  
\- Vous arriverez à faire fonctionner le Retourneur de Temps ?  
Scorpius attrapa l’artefact posé sur une vieille table et répondit d’une voix rassurante :  
\- Oui. C’est pas difficile, j’ai eu tout l’après-midi pour l’étudier.  
\- Parfait alors… murmura-t-elle. Dans ce cas, préparez-vous, puis je vous accompagne tout de même jusqu’au Parc de Poudlard. Je vous laisserai devant le Saule Cogneur et la suite dépendra de vous deux.  
Guère rassuré de savoir que leur amie ne vivrait pas l’aventure avec eux, mais également soulagé de savoir qu’au moins elle serait en sécurité en cas de pépin, Albus imita Scorpius et se changea également. Il enfila toutefois sa cape de sorcier noire par-dessus la tenue écarlate, préférant ne pas être trop visible en pleine nuit noire dans le Parc.  
\- Prêt ? demanda l’adolescent quelques minutes plus tard.  
Scorpius hocha simplement la tête. Il avait également revêtu sa cape pour passer plus inaperçu. Le visage un peu plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire, Albus sortit d’un pas néanmoins résolu de la pièce poussiéreuse où ils avaient passé ces dernières heures. Scorpius soupira intérieurement en regardant les traces visibles de leurs chaussures sur le plancher, puis lui emboita le pas, suivi par Delphini. En silence, ils descendirent les escaliers dont le bois, fragilisé par les années, grinçait effroyablement. Le trio traversa la pièce du rez-de-chaussée, et s’engagèrent ensuite dans un long tunnel.  
\- _Lumos_ , souffla Delphi en levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour éclairer les lieux du mieux possible.  
Albus avançait d’un pas vif, resserrant parfois sa cape autour de lui, peu rassuré par les ombres difformes qui se dessinaient sur les murs. Il avait l’impression de voir un oiseau noir les suivre, mais lorsqu’il tournait la tête vers la forme, il ne voyait que sa silhouette déformée sur les parois.  
Au bout d’une bonne demi-heure de route, ils arrivèrent au pied du Saule Cogneur que Delphini maintenait inoffensif à l’aide d’une branche judicieusement placée dans un nœud, le temps que ses deux amis sortent du passage secret. Toujours sans échanger un mot, ils avancèrent encore, juste assez pour se mettre hors de la portée des branches. Scorpius jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Poudlard se découpait devant la voûte céleste étoilée, il voyait les lumières derrière les fenêtres et regretta, une nouvelle fois, de ne pas être à l’intérieur.  
\- Je vous laisse ici, déclara Delphini Diggory en s’arrêtant devant un chêne. Vous connaissez la route ?  
Albus acquiesça en pointant du doigt leur direction :  
\- On longe la lisière de la Forêt Interdite par là et on s’arrête pas loin de l’endroit où il y avait l’enclos des dragons.  
La jeune femme sourit :  
\- Je compte sur vous, les garçons.  
\- Tu peux ! répondit Albus avec un grand sourire.  
Un rire cristallin et léger jaillit des lèvres de Delphi :  
\- Oui.  
Ses yeux noirs dévisagèrent ses compagnons d’aventure avec une vive émotion. Elle serra une main de Scorpius entre les siennes :  
\- Merci d’avoir bien voulu nous aider, au fait. Je sais que tu étais réticent au début, je suis rassurée de savoir qu’Albus part avec toi.  
L’adolescent hocha la tête, en s’efforçant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était inquiet et mourrait d’envie de faire demi-tour, de courir jusqu’au Château et de se cacher ensuite dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Albus, elle posa ses deux mains fines et gracieuses sur ses épaules :  
\- Merci, à toi aussi. N’oubliez pas une chose, tous les deux : ce soir, vous avez une occasion qu’on n’a pas souvent. L’occasion de changer l’histoire…. Et de modifier le temps lui-même.  
Elle baissa les yeux un bref instant, avant d’achever dans un murmure de confidence :  
\- Et mieux encore, vous avez une chance de rendre son fils à un vieil homme malade.  
L’adolescent hocha la tête, se sentant tout à coup capable de déplacer des montagnes pour voir le visage rayonnant de joie de son amie. Il était impatient de revenir et de lui annoncer qu’ils avaient réussi ! Miss Diggory lui adressa un chaleureux sourire, confiante, et se pencha. Délicatement, elle lui embrassa les deux joues pour le remercier.  
\- On devrait avancer, lança Scorpius qui continuait son chemin vers la Forêt. Nous sommes dans l’enceinte de Poudlard et peut-être que les profs savent déjà que l’on est ici.  
Remerciant l’obscurité de la nuit de dissimuler ses joues brûlantes, Albus bredouilla :  
\- Il a raison. Tu devrais rentrer prendre soin d’Amos, Delphi ! Tu sauras bien assez vite si on a réussi !  
\- Oui, murmura-t-elle en lui remettant machinalement une mèche de cheveux noire en place. A bientôt, Albus.  
L’adolescent décampa et se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami. Scorpius lui jeta un vague coup d’œil :  
\- Tu es blanc. Et un peu rouge, aussi. Et on dirait que tu sautilles presque de joie.  
Albus marmonna une réponse vague sans queue ni tête et accéléra le rythme. Il ne résista pas à l’envie de regarder derrière eux et aperçu la silhouette de Delphi qui leur faisait signe de la main, les doigts levés en V de la victoire.  
Le regard fixé droit devant lui, Scorpius avançait, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Albus en remarquant l’expression soucieuse de son camarade.  
L’adolescent blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésita, puis finit par lâcher à mi-voix :  
\- Tu sais que si on réussit, ce que j’espère, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que Delphini ne se souvienne pas du tout de nous, lorsque l’on reviendra ?  
Albus cligna des yeux :  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah… Comme nous sommes les seuls à voyager dans le temps, nous serons les seuls à savoir la vérité, expliqua Scorpius d’une voix douce et prudente. Si nous sauvons Cédric, nous ouvrons un nouveau présent où il sera en vie et ça sera normal pour tout le monde. Du coup, Amos ne pleurera jamais la perte de son fils, ne viendra pas se plaindre à ton père et tu n’auras alors pas rencontré cette fille.  
Albus fut frappé par la justesse du raisonnement. Pas un instant, il n’avait pensé à ça ! Fébrilement, il se retourna, mais Delphini n’était plus visible. En voulant aider son amie, il allait donc la perdre ! Dépité, l’adolescent soupira en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.  
\- Tant pis, je prends le risque. Et puis, Delphini ne disparaitra pas parce que son cousin est sauvé ! Du coup, rien ne m’empêchera de reprendre contact avec elle pour redevenir son ami ! se consola-t-il. Nous serons des héros de l’ombre !  
Scorpius opina du chef :  
\- Ouais… les deux seuls à savoir…  
Il avait vaguement espéré que sa remarque ferait réagir Albus autrement, que ce dernier aurait soudain l’idée d’annuler ce voyage suicidaire. Mais non, vraisemblablement son ami préférait jouer les « héros » comme il disait et reconquérir le cœur de sa belle dès qu’il le pourrait. Et en même temps... Peut-être que si Delphi les oubliait, ce ne serait pas si mal ? Puisque...  
\- Et si j’arrive à redevenir son ami, je lui raconterai tout ! déclara soudain Albus. Elle sera surement heureuse alors d’apprendre tout ce qu’on a fait pour elle, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Si, peut-être… se contenta de répondre Scorpius.


	16. L'Avertissement du Centaure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais dit, dans un chapitre précédent, que lorsque j'ai décidé de la réécriture, j'ai eu immédiatement en tête quelques éléments (plus ou moins important) qu'il fallait corriger.  
> L'un de ces petits détails est le centaure. Dans la pièce, Harry rencontre Bane dans la Forêt Interdite. La rencontre en soit ne m'a pas posé de problème, pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien les centaures. Sauf... que j'ai pas compris pourquoi c'était Bane, dans le script. Ce centaure n'a jamais particulièrement apprécié les humains, surtout les adultes, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait aidé Harry. Au contraire de Firenze, le Centaure rencontré par Harry dans "Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers" et que l'on revoit dans "L'Ordre du Phénix" et un petit peu dans "Les Reliques de la Mort"  
> Firenze est du genre à ne pas voir que son clan et à venir en aide au peuple humain... Du coup, ça a surtout été ça, ma modification, remplacer Bane par Firenze :)

_2 Septembre 2020_   
_Soir_

Harry Potter prenait garde à ne pas quitter le sentier de la Forêt Interdite. La baguette magique allumée dans la main, il regardait partout autour de lui, contournait les arbres, écartait des buissons. De temps à autre, il entendait les autres appeler Scorpius et Albus, mais jusqu’à présent les deux adolescents restaient toujours introuvables. Drago était parti au nord en compagnie de Ginny. Il savait également que Hermione, Neville et Hagrid quadrillaient un périmètre, plus à l’est. Le front barré d’un pli soucieux, le Survivant essayait de se remémorer des détails de son rêve, espérant que ceux-ci pourraient l’aider à localiser l’endroit où il avait vu son fils. Les mêmes questions ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête : pourquoi Albus et Scorpius avaient-ils fugué ? Pourquoi étaient-ils allés à Flagley-le-Haut ? Est-ce que leur dispute liée à la couverture avait un lien ? Est-ce qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une fugue mais d’un enlèvement ? Pourquoi les enfants seraient-ils dans la Forêt Interdite ? Pourquoi…  
Le sorcier se retourna brusquement, sur le qui-vive, en entendant des craquements qui furent bientôt suivis par un roulement de sabots.  
\- Harry Potter, le salua alors une voix en sautant souplement par-dessus un buisson épineux.  
Le Survivant baissa légèrement sa baguette magique, soulagé en reconnaissant le centaure qui avançait dans sa direction dans un trot plus mesuré.  
\- Firenze.  
Il n’avait plus vu le centaure depuis de nombreuses années et ce dernier n’avait pas changé avec le temps. Peut-être était-il un peu moins jeune que dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours la robe d’un alezan chatoyant, les cheveux clairs et les yeux plus limpides qu’un lac. Son torse était marqué par une vieille cicatrice en forme de fer à cheval, souvenir de son bannissement provisoire du troupeau, à l’époque où Harry Potter était encore étudiant à Poudlard.  
\- Tu prends un gros risque en t’aventurant dans la Forêt Interdite avec tes amis, l’avertit le centaure en s’arrêtant devant lui. Tu n’es pas loin du territoire de mon troupeau.  
Harry savait ce que ça signifiait. Les semblables de Firenze n’aimaient guère être dérangés et préféraient ne pas se mêler des affaires humaines. Il avait déjà eu l’occasion de rencontrer Bane et Ronan et il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de ces moments-là.  
\- Je sais, mais mon fils…  
\- A disparu, compléta calmement Firenze. Avec son ami, je suis au courant.  
Un silence s’installa. Le centaure leva les yeux vers la nuit étoilée, perdu dans des messages que lui seul savait déchiffrer. Les minutes s’écoulèrent, longues et interminables.  
\- Peux-tu… m’aider… ? se risqua à demander Harry en se demandant si le centaure n’avait pas oublié sa présence.  
Firenze baissa lentement son regard vers le Survivant et sa voix ne fut presque qu’un murmure :  
\- Nous n’avons pas besoin d’une nouvelle guerre, Harry Potter.  
\- Je… Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, Firenze. Nous…  
Il se tut en comprenant que le centaure ne lui parlait pas d’une confrontation avec son troupeau mais qu’il percevait autre chose.  
\- Les déplacements des Forces du Mal, le Retourneur de Temps et…  
\- Tes cauchemars.  
Inquiet, Harry leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel, il ne vit rien d’autre que les milliers d’astres habituels, sans précision supplémentaires.  
\- Qu’as-tu vu… ? demanda-t-il.  
Le centaure le contourna et s’enfonça dans un sentier que Harry n’avait pas encore exploré. Piqué par la curiosité, et toujours inquiet pour les enfants, le Survivant le suivit en insistant :  
\- Firenze ! Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?  
Sans ralentir, le son des sabots étouffés par un épais tapis de feuilles mortes, Firenze tourna la tête vers lui :  
\- J’ai vu ton fils dans la course des étoiles.  
\- Dans les étoiles ? Albus ? Tu ne peux pas parler clairement, pour une fois ?  
Il courrait presque pour se tenir à sa hauteur et suivre le rythme soutenu.  
\- Il y a un nuage noir autour de ton fils, Harry Potter, une ombre noire et menaçante.  
\- Une ombre autour de mon fils… répéta le Survivant.  
Firenze s’arrêta quelques instants plus tard, au milieu d’une clairière, et lui montra une direction :  
\- Cherche ton enfant par ici, Harry Potter, je ne peux pas t’accompagner plus loin au risque de mettre les miens encore plus en colère.  
Débordant de reconnaissance, Harry se tourna vers lui :  
\- Merci !  
Il rencontra le regard soucieux du centaure qui se mit à gratter nerveusement le sol avec son sabot.  
\- Tu as peur… devina le sorcier. Tu n’es pas très précis et tu as peur de ce que tu vois.  
\- Le nuage noir autour de ton fils peut tous nous mettre en danger, répondit Firenze si bas que Harry dû se pencher vers lui pour bien l’entendre. Tu vas le retrouver, Harry Potter, mais alors tu le perdras peut-être pour toujours.  
Décontenancé, Harry ne quitta pas le centaure des yeux tandis que ce dernier faisait demi-tour et repartait au galop. Sa main était moite autour de sa baguette magique et une sourde frayeur lui nouait la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu’il venait d’entendre, mais il avait l’impression qu’il existait un lien entre les deux enfants et les récents évènements inquiétants. Et ce nuage noir, cette ombre… Qu’était-ce ? Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard, pour le moment il devait retrouver Albus au plus vite et le mettre hors de portée de la menace décrite par Firenze. Harry se mit à courir sur le chemin que lui avait montré le centaure, le cœur battant, plus inquiet que jamais.

  
~

  
\- Pas trop loin, Scorpius ! protesta Albus alors que son ami s’enfonçait de quelques mètres dans la Forêt Interdite.  
Scorpius s’arrêta, observa prudemment les alentours, puis se tourna vers lui.  
\- Ici, c’est bien. On est juste à l’entrée, on pourra ressortir par là.  
Il désigna les arbres qui s’espaçaient un peu plus loin et les buissons plantés près de la sortie.  
\- L’enclos des dragons et les gradins seront là, tu es sûr ?  
\- Absolument, répondit l’adolescent blond en sortant le Retourneur de Temps de sa poche. Mais on va éviter de voyager pile à l’endroit où ils seront, sauf si tu veux arriver et te retrouver encastré dans les marches directement. Ou sur un dragon. Ou dans le nid. Remarque, ça serait drôle, l’épreuve ça serait de te sauver toi et pas de récupérer l’œuf d’or.  
\- Hilarant… marmonna Albus en se débarrassant de sa cape de sorcier. Si tu as des aveux à faire, des fois qu’on meure dans d’atroces souffrantes sous peu, c’est le moment.  
Scorpius eut une hésitation puis prit le temps d’examiner à nouveau l’artefact, le serrant un peu plus fort que nécessaire dans sa main pour cacher le tremblement de ses doigts. Attentif, il étudiait les cadrans, réfléchissant à l’ordre dans lesquels il faudrait les bouger :  
\- Tout à l’heure, je me suis retourné, et j’ai vu le Château se découper en ombre chinoise sur le ciel, les lumières étaient allumées et j’ai trouvé ça très beau.  
Albus le regarda, un peu étonné par cette information et le laissa continuer :  
\- Dès que j’ai entendu parler de Poudlard, quand j’étais petit, j’ai rêvé du moment où je pourrais y aller. Mon père ne partageait pas vraiment mon enthousiasme, par contre ma mère était ravie de me savoir si motivé et si prêt à étudier, même si ça signifiait que j’allais partir quasiment toute l’année loin d’elle.  
L’adolescent blond sortit sa baguette magique et tapota le boitier où s’afficha bientôt l’heure qu’il avait décidé, soit environ un quart d’heure avant le début de la Tâche. Puis, il décida de s’occuper du jour qui l’intéressait. Sélectionnant la roue où étaient inscrits les chiffres de 1 à 31, il tapota la molette concernée et vit bientôt l’aiguille la plus courte se déplacer pour se positionner sur le numéro 24.  
\- J’avais peur qu’une tragédie quelconque s’abatte sur Poudlard et que je ne puisse finalement pas y aller. Finalement, tout s’est bien passé…  
\- Ouais, enfin… marmonna Albus. Je suppose que tu as été désillusionné et que tu as constaté que c’était une horreur.  
Scorpius eut un léger sourire et fit glisser la seconde aiguille, l’arrêtant sur le mois de novembre :  
\- Pas vraiment… Un peu, mais je m’attendais à pire. Ce qui m’effrayait le plus, c’était de ne pas me faire un seul ami. La chance m’a souri, je t’ai rencontré ! Et même si la vie n’est pas drôle tous les jours au Château, elle n’est pas pire qu’à la maison, tu sais…  
Albus ne dit rien et se rapprocha de lui. Scorpius était en train de faire bouger les chiffres sur le dernier cadran, programmant la date qui les intéressait.  
\- Et j’ai peur là, tout de suite, acheva Scorpius.  
\- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Albus guère plus rassuré que lui en réalité.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire hésitant.  
\- Albus ? Albus, tu es là ? demanda une voix reconnaissable dans la Forêt, non loin d’eux.  
\- Mon père ! souffla l’adolescent.  
\- Il est venu nous chercher ?!  
\- Peu importe ! Vite ! Vite !  
La date s’afficha sur le cadran : 1994. Le Retourneur se mit à vibrer dans la paume de Scorpius et Albus posa machinalement sa main sur le cadran, s’attendant à le trouver chaud. Il fut surpris de sentir à la place la vitre froide et craquelée. Les deux adolescents se sentirent comme aspirés à l’intérieur du Retourneur de Temps et se retrouvèrent sur une plateforme ronde qui tournait lentement sur elle-même, dans une pièce blanche et noire, leur faisant entrevoir parfois des balanciers, des aiguilles avançant sur des cadrans. Des rouages circulaires allaient dans le sens inverse à celui des adolescents tandis que des tic-tacs se faisaient entendre de plus en plus, jusqu’à devenir assourdissant. Albus se demanda combien de temps ils allaient rester dans cet endroit étrange. A l’instant où il achevait de formuler sa pensée, le décor disparu brusquement, les bruits cessèrent et il constata qu’ils étaient en pleine journée. Il leva machinalement la main pour se protéger les yeux de la vive lumière solaire, le cœur battant d’excitation, il sentit à nouveau l’odeur de l’herbe, des arbres et entendit des clameurs non loin. Et d’ici, il pouvait déjà voir une partie des gradins et entendre la clameur des élèves qui s’installaient pour assister à la Première Tâche.  
\- On a réussi ! souffla Scorpius qui semblait à peine le croire. Albus, on a réussi !  
L’adolescent acquiesça en lui prenant le Retourneur des mains :  
\- On est géniaux ! Viens, ne perdons pas de temps, il faut vite trouver un endroit où s’installer !  
A la fois excités par cette étrange aventure, anxieux à l’idée d’échouer, mais également très curieux de voir Poudlard à une autre époque, les deux amis quittèrent la Forêt Interdite avec autant de nonchalance que possible. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait tellement d’élèves partout que personne ne fit vraiment attention à la présence de deux petits « nouveaux ». Serrés l’un contre l’autre, ils firent semblant d’être parfaitement à l’aise et entrèrent dans les tribunes en même temps que d’autres élèves de Durmstrang.


	17. La Première Tâche (1994)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour écrire l'intervention sur la 1ère Tâche, j'ai carrément sorti mon tome 4 de Harry Potter, parce que dans la pièce, je trouvais que l'ambiance ne collait pas... Enfin... Je ne sais pas comment dire, mais l'ambiance de la 1ère tâche entre HP8 et HP4, à mes yeux, n'étaient pas la même. Alors du coup, j'ai gardé en tête ce que je devais faire : faire échouer Cédric et que Scorpius/Albus devaient rentrer ensuite, et j'ai ouvert ensuite le tome 4 pour essayer de retrouver l'ambiance que je voulais.  
> Ah oui. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi, dans la pièce, il y avait ce désir d'humilier Cédric Diggory. Genre humilier le type, ça va forcément faire qu'il va renoncer à participer aux autres tâches... Pour moi, ça ne collait pas. D'où le fait que j'ai fait totalement disparaitre ce côté "on doit l'humilier en public" pour simplement "faisons en sorte de le sauver"

_24 novembre 1994._   
_Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_   
_1ère Tâche._

Albus et Scorpius avaient réussi à s’installer au tout premier rang dans les gradins et ne pouvaient s’empêcher de regarder tout autour d’eux avec curiosité en attendant le début de la Première Tâche.  
\- Pssst ! C’est pas ton père, là-bas ? chuchota Albus en donnant un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de Scorpius.  
L’adolescent blond tourna la tête pour apercevoir un garçon blond comme lui et au teint pâle qui s’installaient avec des élèves de Serpentard.  
\- On dirait… chuchota Scorpius. C’est quoi le truc épinglé sur sa robe ?  
Il plissa les yeux en voyant que Drago Malefoy adolescent n’était pas le seul à avoir cet étrange badge accroché sur ses vêtements, plusieurs autres élèves de Poudlard en avait également un.  
\- « Vive Cédric Diggory » … déchiffra Albus tandis qu’un groupe passait devant eux. Et d’autres en ont où il est marqué « A bas Potter ».  
\- Les livres ne nous parlent pas de cette discrimination, s’amusa Scorpius.  
Albus ricana :  
\- Evidemment… Mon père est considéré comme un héros, ça le ferait pas de lui rappeler qu’il a aussi été impopulaire parfois.  
Cette nouvelle sembla particulièrement le ravir. Scorpius secoua doucement la tête, quelque peu troublé de savoir qu’ils se trouvaient tous les deux non loin de leurs pères respectifs, en sachant qu’ils avaient le même âge qu’eux. Son regard balaya la foule, en cherchant il pourrait peut-être voir sa mère également puisqu’elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard, bien qu’étant un peu plus jeune que son père de deux ans.  
\- Regarde, les profs ! C’est trop rigolo !  
Albus lui désigna une tribune où les Professeurs étaient réunis. Ils reconnurent immédiatement le Professeur McGonagall qui prenait place, le dos bien droit, le visage sévère et les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré sous son chapeau.  
\- Elle n’a pas beaucoup changé… murmura Scorpius. Et là, en bas, c’est Hagrid qui est tout près de l’enclos ! Il discute avec un type roux…  
\- C’est mon oncle, répondit fièrement Albus. Charlie Weasley, il étudiait les dragons en Roumanie.  
\- C’est trop bizarre de voir tout ça, murmura Scorpius.  
Ils aperçurent également le Professeur Flitwick qui devait empiler des coussins pour pouvoir apercevoir correctement le terrain dans son ensemble, Mme Pomfresh l’infirmière qui se tenait prête à soigner les champions…  
\- Ah, ça va commencer ! s’exclama Albus en joignant ses applaudissements à ceux des autres élèves.  
En effet, sortant de la grande tente dressée à côté de l’enclos, un homme énergique monta dans la grande tribune où étaient dressés cinq fauteuils.  
\- Ludo Verpey, chuchota Scorpius à son ami tandis que le directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques ouvrait grand les bras pour accueillir les clameurs de joie de la foule.  
\- Mesdames et messieurs, jeunes hommes, jeunes filles, je vous demande d’applaudir le grand… le fabuleux… le seul… et unique TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS ! s’exclama-t-il.  
Des cris enthousiastes s’élevèrent dans tous les gradins.  
\- Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que cette Première Tâche sera notée par cinq Juges ! Inutile de me présenter, vous me connaissez tous déjà ! Je vous demande donc d’accueillir la belle, la merveilleuse Mme MAXIME, Directrice de l’Académie de Beauxbâtons !  
La demi-géante entra dans la tribune en adressant un signe de tête à la foule et s’installe sobrement sur le siège tout à droite.  
\- Et maintenant, voici le Directeur de l’Institut Durmstrang : M. KARKAROFF !  
Sans un regard pour quiconque, le membre du Jury pénétra à son tour dans la tribune et prit place à côté de Mme Maxime.  
\- Notre Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique nous fait l’honneur de sa présence, voiciiiiiiiiiiiiii M. CROUPTON !  
Les applaudissements étaient devenus de plus en plus modérés au fur et à mesure que le Jury entrait en scène, M. Croupton eut tout juste droit à quelques claquements de mains polis. Ludo Verpey se racla la gorge en souriant :  
\- Est-il besoin de présenter le cinquième membre du Jury ? Considéré comme l’un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, amateur de sorbet au citron, voici l’illustre Professeur DUMBLEDOOOOOOOOORE !  
Le Directeur de Poudlard s’installa sur le dernier siège, l’œil pétillant, tandis que de chaleureux applaudissements montaient des différentes tribunes. Lorsque le calme retomba, Ludo Verpey continua :  
\- Les quatre Champions vont bientôt pouvoir commencer, leur passage a été tiré au sort ! La première Tâche consiste à s’emparer d’un œuf d’or dissimulé au milieu d’un nid de dragons ! Les champions doivent le récupérer en évitant de se faire croquer !  
Un frisson d’appréhension et d’excitation parcourut les élèves et les Professeurs tandis que plusieurs sorciers étaient en train de faire pénétrer un grand dragon dans l’enclos. Se souvenant que Scorpius avait particulièrement adoré les cours consacrés à ces créatures, avec le regret de ne pas pouvoir en voir un de près, Albus tourna la tête vers son ami. L’adolescent blond avait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles en détaillant le grand animal qui grognait de mécontentement.  
\- Vas-y, l’expert… C’est quoi comme espèce ?  
\- Un Suédois à Museau Court, répondit du tac au tac Scorpius en riant. Il est magnifique ! Regarde-moi cette nuance de gris et de bleu ! Et ses écailles !  
Amusé, Albus se dit qu’après tout ils pouvaient fort bien rester encore un petit peu, après avoir fait échouer Cédric. Scorpius serait certainement des plus ravis en voyant les quatre dragons de l’épreuve de ses propres yeux.  
\- Magnifique… si tu le dis, le taquina-t-il. Ça reste un gros lézard cracheur de flammes !  
\- Idiot, répliqua son ami sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.  
L’enclos fut déserté par l’équipe de sorciers, laissant le Suédois à museau court s’intéresser à son nid et à ses œufs. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard en retrouvant leur sérieux, les doigts serrés autour de leurs baguettes magiques. La voix de Verpey résonna :  
\- Il est temps de commencer ! Accueillons notre premier champion : Cédric DIGGORY !  
L’élève de Poufsouffle quitta la tente, le teint verdâtre, sous les acclamations de la foule. Albus hocha la tête, songeant que les photos et coupures de presse dans la chambre d’Amos Diggory ne rendaient pas réellement hommage au jeune homme séduisant qui se tenait là. Il culpabilisa un instant en le regardant étudier le terrain. Cédric avançait nonchalamment tout en gardant une distance assez respectable avec le dragon qui le regardait d’un air méfiant. Son regard se posa sur une pierre qui sembla lui convenir et il leva sa baguette magique. Un instant plus tard, la grosse pierre s’était transformée en un chien qui se mit à japper. Agacé, le dragon darda ses yeux reptiliens sur cette petite créature qui le dérangeait tandis que le champion commençait à le contourner avec précaution pour se rapprocher du nid.  
\- Maintenant ! souffla Albus au moment où Cédric Diggory tendait la main vers l’œuf.  
Il lança alors le sortilège du Croche-Pied  
- _Expelliarmu_ s ! murmura Scorpius presqu’aussitôt.  
Immédiatement, le champion trébucha violemment au bord du nid. Sa baguette fut expulsée quelques mètres plus loin, sous les cris d’horreur de la foule.  
\- Olalala ! commenta Verpey. C’était une belle tentative !  
Le bruit de la chute avait alerté le dragon qui se désintéressa soudain du chien pour se tourner vers le voleur près de ses œufs. Cédric Diggory se rua hors du nid, mais ne put éviter un jet de flammes qui l’atteignit au visage. A tâtons, il essaya de retrouver sa baguette magique.  
_Parfait_ ! songea Scorpius. On a vraiment l’impression qu’il est tombé tout seul et qu’il a perdu sa baguette sous le choc.  
\- Scorpius, chuchota précipitamment Albus. Le Retourneur…  
Alerté par le ton inquiet de la voix de son camarade, l’adolescent blond tourna la tête vers son ami alors que Cédric effectuait une roulade avant pour fuir le Suédois à Museau Court fou furieux.  
\- Il chauffe ! Vaut mieux déguerpir ! continua Albus, la main plaquée contre la poche de sa robe. Il vibre ! Je crois qu’il veut rentrer !  
Scorpius hocha la tête :  
\- Filons !  
Bousculant quelques élèves sur leur passage, ils se mirent à courir pour quitter les tribunes, se félicitant tout de même d’avoir eu la présence d’esprit de s’être installés non loin de la sortie.  
\- Eh là ! glapit une voix de fille en se retenant à la rambarde. Attention !  
\- D’solé ! lança Scorpius sans ralentir.  
Ils entendirent la foule hurler au moment où un craquement de coquilles brisées résonnait. En courant, les deux amis contournèrent une partie des gradins, les déboires de Cédric Diggory occupaient bien trop la foule pour que quiconque s’intéresse à eux. Albus sortit précipitamment l’artefact de sa poche, Scorpius remarqua immédiatement que l’objet était en train d’afficher la date précise et l’heure de leur départ de l’année 2020. Par réflexe, il plaqua sa main sur le Retourneur et se sentit à nouveau avalé dans l’étrange dimension blanche du temps qui passe. Albus se retenait à la manche de son ami, pâle, très pâle. Trop pâle.  
\- Albus… !  
Scorpius le serra contre lui, craignant de le perdre au milieu de leur voyage et effrayé. Le Retourneur n’était peut-être pas si fiable que ça, il semblait avoir une limite ! Voilà qui n’avait pas du tout été prévu au programme !  
Albus sentait la plateforme circulaire sous ses pieds mais ne parvenait pas à garder l’équilibre. Son ami était son seul point d’ancrage. Sa tête…  
_**Les étoiles étaient en perpétuels mouvements. Il essayait de tendre la main pour les arrêter, mais…**_  
\- Albus ! Albus ! l’appela Scorpius avec inquiétude.  
Il avait la nausée. Et il avait froid…  
_**L’ombre de l’oiseau noir le dévisageait, perché dans les branches du Saule Cogneur immobile. Un rire méprisant franchit son bec.**_  
L’adolescent se sentit soudain jeté à terre. Il faisait à nouveau nuit, le sang battait violemment à ses tempes. Il entendait la voix inquiète de Scorpius sans comprendre ses mots.  
**_\- Albus Potter ! A bas, Albus Potter ! Vive Cédric Diggory !_ _chantonna Delphini qui virevoltait dans une somptueuse robe de bal, au bras de Viktor Krum._**  
\- Au secours ! cria Scorpius. Quelqu’un !  
Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.  
\- Vous voilà ! s’écria Harry Potter en surgissant d’entre les arbres. Drago ! Ginny ! Ils sont là !  
**_Le Retourneur de Temps brûlait dans ses paumes, mais il ne le réchauffait pas. Son sang était glacé dans ses veines._**  
 ** _\- Albus… chuchota Scorpius avec angoisse. Le Château va brûler si…_**  
 ** _L’adolescent blond n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase qui se perdit dans un hurlement de douleur. Lord Voldemort sortit de l’enclos des dragons, son regard écarlate fixé sur Albus, un phénix noir perché sur l’épaule. L’oiseau démoniaque claqua du bec, contrarié._**  
L’adolescent cligna des yeux en sentant les ténèbres qui voulaient le happer. Il rencontra le regard vert et brillant d’inquiétude de son père, puis celui de sa mère.  
« Lorsque le temps sera retourné. »  
Avec difficulté, Albus rampa au sol pour échapper au Mage Noir et se retrouva nez à nez avec le corps de Scorpius gisant sur le plancher poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. Les lèvres de son ami étaient entrouvertes et une larme restait figée au coin de son œil.  
**_« Lorsque l’autre sera épargné. »_**  
**_\- Scorpius, non !_**  
 ** _Désespéré, il posa la main sur le cou de son meilleur ami et la recula précipitamment en sentant un épais liquide rouge ruisseler sur sa paume. Du sang._**  
 ** _« Lorsque les fils invisibles assassineront leurs pères… »_**  
Il se sentit arraché à l’étreinte de Scorpius.  
\- Il faut l’emmener à l’infirmerie !  
\- Je m’en charge ! répondit la grosse voix de Hagrid.  
**_Albus se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos. Voldemort l’avait rattrapé._**  
 ** _\- Bientôt… susurra le Mage Noir avant d’éclater de rire._**  
 ** _L’adolescent entendit les vitres de Poudlard exploser et se laissa sombrer dans l’obscurité de la tombe qui se creusait dans son dos._**

Tétanisé, Scorpius n’osait plus bouger. Ces dernières secondes s’étaient écoulées extrêmement vites et pourtant il avait eu le temps de tout enregistrer dans les moindres détails. Son ami avait commencé à se sentir mal dès qu’ils avaient été absorbés par l’artefact et s’était effondré par terre, le corps parcouru de spasmes, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Scorpius avait eu le réflexe de vite cacher le Retourneur dans sa poche et, sans lâcher Albus, il avait appelé à l’aide. Il se fichait bien d’être puni pendant toute l’année à venir, du moment qu’ils retournaient se mettre en sécurité. Du moment qu’Albus était trouvé, ramené et soigné. Heureusement, Ginny et Harry Potter ne se trouvaient pas loin. Tremblant, l’adolescent regarda les parents de son ami se précipiter vers eux, rejoint presque instantanément par son propre père et Hagrid.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? s’inquiéta Ginny en se laissant tomber à genoux près d’eux.  
Le regard furieux de Harry se posa sur Scorpius qui se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même :  
\- Mon fils ! Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils ?!  
\- R… rien… baragouina Scorpius en serrant un peu plus son ami contre lui. Je ne sais pas…  
\- Je te le demande une nouvelle fois ! tonna Harry en lui arrachant Albus des bras. Que lui as-tu f…  
\- Silence, Potter ! gronda Drago. Ne t’en prends pas à lui !  
D’un geste brusque, Drago Malefoy attrapa Scorpius et le remit sur ses pieds.  
\- Il faut l’emmener à l’infirmerie, déclara Ginny en posant la main sur le front de son fils dont le corps continuait à être agité de tremblements nerveux. Vite.  
L’adolescent laissa son père vérifier rapidement s’il n’était pas blessé, n’osant pas croiser son regard. Inquiet, il vit Hagrid se pencher, ramasser Albus et partir en courant vers le Château, les Potter sur les talons. Rassuré de constater que sa propre progéniture revenait en meilleur état que celle de Harry Potter, bien que visiblement en état de choc, Drago Malefoy fronça les sourcils :  
\- Il va falloir qu’on ait une longue discussion, toi et moi…  
Scorpius rentra la tête dans les épaules comme pour se protéger déjà au mieux du sermon qu’il allait subir.  
\- Viens.  
Une main posée sur l’épaule de son fils, soit pour le rassurer quelque peu, soit pour être sûr qu’il n’allait pas encore s’enfuir, Drago prit la direction du château en sa compagnie. En silence, Scorpius marcha à ses côtés, la tête basse et refoulant à grand peine les larmes qui voulaient déborder de ses yeux. Son père n’aimerait pas le voir pleurer, c’était une faiblesse indigne des Malefoy. Il savait qu’ils allaient avoir des ennuis, des gros ennuis à n’en point douter… mais il se consola en se disant qu’au moins tout était terminé à présent. Ils avaient accompli leur mission. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu’Albus se remette de ce qui lui était arrivé.


	18. Les Conseils d'un Portrait

_**2 Septembre 2020** _   
_**21h30** _

Scorpius se sentait épuisé, la journée lui paraissait extrêmement longue. Son père l’avait ramené au château et conduit directement dans le bureau du Professeur Lafaille, Directeur de la maison des Serpentard. Drago était resté avec lui et tous deux attendaient en silence que le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal les rejoigne. Silencieux, l’adolescent assis sur une chaise devant le bureau écoutait le feu ronfler dans la cheminée et le bruit des chaussures de son père qui résonnaient parfois contre les dalles en pierre. La porte s’ouvrit alors et livra passage au directeur de la maison :  
\- Monsieur Malefoy, ravi de voir que vous daignez revenir à l’Ecole, commenta le Professeur en refermant derrière lui. Drago, bonsoir.  
Le père de Scorpius lui répondit par un poli hochement de tête et se rapprocha de la chaise où se trouvait son fils. L’adolescent leva timidement les yeux :  
\- Est-ce que… vous avez pu voir Albus… ?  
Le visage séduisant de son interlocuteur s’adoucit quelque peu :  
\- Oui, monsieur Malefoy.  
Le Professeur repoussa machinalement ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, puis s’installa derrière son bureau. Il croisa ses doigts sous son menton en dévisageant son élève :  
\- Mme Pomfresh lui a donné du chocolat et votre ami s’est endormi. Sa crise semble passée et il devrait pouvoir sortir de l’infirmerie demain matin.  
Soulagé, Scorpius sentit un poids quitter ses épaules et il hocha la tête en soufflant :  
\- Merci…  
\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête, à tous les deux ? continua Lafaille sans élever la voix. Vous et monsieur Potter n’êtes pourtant pas le genre d’élèves à problème, nous avons même tendance à vous trouver presque trop discrets. Seriez-vous en train de chercher une quelconque façon de vous faire remarquer par tous vos petits camarades ?  
Scorpius rougit :  
\- Je…euh… non… si… peut-être…  
Il s’embrouillait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien évidemment, il était hors de question de parler du Retourneur de Temps, de mentionner Delphini. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de rejeter la faute entière sur Albus, après tout il l’avait tout de même suivi dans son idée suicidaire.  
\- Mon fils subit assez de rumeurs sans avoir besoin d’en rajouter, grinça Drago à côté de lui. Je doute qu’il ait agit ainsi dans le seul but de faire encore plus parler de lui.  
Lafaille acquiesça pour lui-même. Penaud, Scorpius resta silencieux un long moment et ce fut le Professeur qui reprit la parole :  
\- Qu’est-il arrivé au jeune Potter ? Je suppose que ce n’est pas toi le responsable de son état…  
\- Quelle idée ! s’écria immédiatement Drago outré. Je vous interdis de…  
\- Je parle à votre fils, Drago, s’il vous plaît ! l’interrompit Lafaille avec un froncement de sourcils.  
L’adolescent s’enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, souhaitant disparaitre sous terre. Il répondit à mi-voix :  
\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé. On était près de la Forêt avec Albus et on… on discutait. Je… En fait, je voulais voir certaines créatures qui vivent là-bas, de plus près, vous comprenez…  
Il remarqua du coin de l’œil que la main de son père venait de se crisper légèrement sur le pommeau en argent de sa canne et se rappela un peu trop tard que son géniteur savait pratiquer la Legilimancie. Drago savait qu’il mentait, même s’il ne connaissait pas la vérité pour autant. Constatant toutefois que son père ne démentait pas, Scorpius continua son demi-mensonge :  
\- Donc… On a voulu passer par la Forêt, je voulais voir les Centaures, les Licornes… mais… mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé. Albus s’est senti très mal tout à coup, il est devenu blanc, il avait l’air d’avoir mal au ventre… Il a fait cette crise bizarre et…  
Il frissonna en se rappelant la frayeur ressentit en voyant son ami s’effondrer, le nez dans l’herbe.  
\- Voilà… c’est tout.  
Un long silence accueillit son récit. Le Professeur ne croyait clairement pas cette invention justifiant leur passage dans la Forêt, il préféra toutefois ne pas insister sur ce sujet.  
\- Donc… répéta lentement Lafaille en caressant une plume posée sur son bureau. Vous avez quitté le train pour finalement revenir aux alentours de Poudlard, je suppose qu’il faut chercher une certaine logique là-dedans.  
Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, les joues brûlantes de gêne absolue et se sentant coincé. Son père avait également raison en disant qu’il ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer encore plus et ils savaient tous les trois qu’il était inutile de nier ce point.  
\- J’espère que tu as conscience de la chance que vous avez eue ? Si plusieurs adultes n’étaient pas à votre recherche dans le secteur à ce moment-là, ton ami et toi auriez pu avoir de gros ennuis ! souligna le directeur des Serpentard avec sévérité.  
Scorpius hocha la tête :  
\- Je sais…  
Il se mordit les lèvres, lança un coup d’œil angoissé en direction de son père qui fixait les flammes vertes dans l’âtre, et continua d’une voix tremblante :  
\- Je sais qu’on a mal agit… Je regrette vraiment, vous savez ? Et je... je suis soulagé que vous nous ayez trouvé, que les Potter et mon père aient été là… J’ai parfaitement conscience que nous sommes allés trop loin et que sans nos parents, on… on serait peut-être encore dans la Forêt et Albus en plus mauvais état.  
Lafaille soupira longuement :  
\- Votre petit projet vous a dépassé. Etant donné que c’est la première fois que vous transgressez le règlement, et que l’année scolaire n’avait pas encore commencé au moment où vous avez fugué du Poudlard Express, je vais exceptionnellement ne pas retirer de points à Serpentard. J’estime que la frayeur que vous venez d’avoir servira de leçon à la place de quelques points en moins.  
\- Merci, Professeur… murmura Scorpius d’une voix enrouée mais reconnaissante.  
\- Cependant, vous aurez tous les deux une retenue chacun, continua Lafaille. Pour avoir séché les cours et avoir pénétré dans la Forêt Interdite sans autorisation.  
L’adolescent hocha la tête, acceptant cette punition qu’il estimait méritée. Le Professeur se leva de sa chaise :  
\- Bien… Mon rôle s’arrête ici. Drago, je vous laisse avec votre fils. Scorpius, je te vois en cours demain.  
\- Oui, Professeur… répondit Scorpius à mi-voix.  
Lafaille lui adressa un léger signe de tête :  
\- Le mot de passe, c’est « Mandragore », l’informa-t-il avant de quitter le bureau.  
L’adolescent se frotta les yeux, conscient qu’ils avaient aussi de la chance d’avoir un tel Professeur. Lafaille savait se montrer juste, patient, sévère quand il le fallait, mais n’en restait pas moins humain. Autant de qualités qui plaisaient à beaucoup d’élèves, il était même devenu l’un des Professeurs préférés de Poudlard, ce qui n’était pas un mince exploit pour un directeur de Serpentard !  
Scorpius se retrouva à nouveau seul, face à son père qui s’appuya contre le bureau, juste devant lui, les bras croisés.  
\- Papa…  
\- Evite de sortir ton excuse d’étudier des licornes dans la Forêt Interdite, sinon je te ramène à la maison par la peau du cou et tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard ! le coupa sèchement Drago.  
La menace fit frémir l’adolescent qui se voyait déjà séparé d’Albus.  
\- Pardon… murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… tout ça.  
Là, son père ne pourrait pas dire qu’il n’était pas sincère puisqu’il s’agissait là de la plus stricte vérité. Le regard gris de Drago se posa sur son fils, il ne savait pas réellement quelle attitude adopter envers lui, Scorpius n’était pas du genre à créer des problèmes et il n’avait jamais eu à se plaindre de lui. Il se sentait quelque peu démuni devant cette situation inédite et constatait également que son enfant était malheureux. Les rumeurs l’associant à Voldemort restaient un poids à supporter et il devait à présent apprendre à vivre sans sa mère. Un deuil difficile à faire pour tous les deux, ils ne savaient pas se parler. On ne savait jamais se confier chez les Malefoy. Scorpius mentait, et ça c’était une première ! Il racontait des bobards pour couvrir le mioche Potter et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans ceux de son fils, si identiques aux siens. Quelques secondes suffiraient…  
L’adolescent tressaillit en comprenant ce que son père s’apprêtait à faire et serra les accoudoirs du fauteuil entre ses mains. Il se savait bien trop fatigué pour résister à un assaut de Legilimancie, son père allait tout savoir et tout comprendre en quelques secondes. Drago remarqua immédiatement la réaction effrayée de son fils et détourna instantanément la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Astoria lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais violer l’esprit de leur fils.  
\- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Scorpius, reprit Drago. Tu ne prends jamais d’initiatives comme ça, tu évites les problèmes au lieu de les chercher, tu ne me feras pas croire un seul instant que tu es le responsable de cette escapade. C’est lui qui a eu une idée et tu l’as suivi.  
Il guetta la réaction de l’adolescent qui rebaissa un peu plus les yeux au sol, tout en gardant le silence, préférant nettement ne pas incriminer Albus.  
\- Ton ami… J’ignore quel était votre projet et je ne vais pas te harceler pour le savoir, je me range à l’avis de Lafaille en estimant que visiblement tout n’a pas tourné comme vous le souhaitiez. La présence d’Albus à l’infirmerie est une leçon à retenir, Scorpius.  
Un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres :  
\- Et je dois avouer être content de savoir que c’est le fils Potter qui est actuellement sans connaissance et non toi.  
\- Tu as toujours détesté les Potter, marmonna Scorpius en visualisant mentalement le badge « A bas Potter » épinglé sur la robe de Drago adolescent.  
Son père haussa les épaules :  
\- C’est ainsi, Scorpius. Et si je les détestais vraiment, comme tu sembles le croire, je ne te laisserai pas fréquenter Albus.  
Il croisa les yeux inquiets de sa progéniture et secoua doucement la tête en devinant ses pensées :  
\- Ce qui m’importe, c’est ce qui te fait plaisir, du moment que te faire plaisir n’inclue pas trop de bêtises. Harry Potter n’est qu’un petit arrogant prétentieux, mais je dois reconnaitre que son garçon est un peu plus…fréquentable, acheva-t-il avec un vague rictus.  
Scorpius acquiesça, conscient qu’il s’agissait là d’un semblant de compliment de la part de son père.  
\- Fais très attention, Scorpius. Tu as déjà beaucoup à porter sur tes épaules avec les rumeurs concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le nom des Malefoy qui n’est pas toujours très apprécié. Sois prudent, c’est de ton âge de te rebeller un peu, mais ne dépasse plus les limites comme ces dernières heures.  
\- Oui, papa… murmura l’adolescent.  
\- Je n’ai plus que toi. S’il t’arrive quelque chose…  
La phrase resta en suspens. Scorpius regarda son père qui détourna la tête en se décollant du bureau et pendant un bref instant il se demanda comment il vivrait les choses s’il venait à le perdre aussi, comme sa mère. L’idée lui noua la gorge. Pendant un bref instant, il songea à sauter au cou de son père et à se serrer fort contre lui, pour le rassurer et se rassurer avec lui. L’adolescent craignait toutefois que sa réaction soit mal prise, son père n’était pas très partisan des câlins.  
\- Bien… reprit Drago en réajustant sa cape. Tu devrais regagner ton dortoir et dormir, demain tu as cours.  
\- Tu rentres à la maison ? demanda l’adolescent en quittant son siège.  
Drago Malefoy hocha la tête. Scorpius imagina un instant le grand Manoir désert avec son père tout seul à l’intérieur, à l’exception d’un ou deux elfes de maison et ne l’envia pas du tout. Ils quittèrent ensemble le bureau et Drago l’accompagna jusqu’au mur nu dissimulant la Salle Commune, voulant s’assurer que sa progéniture allait bien se mettre au lit et non partir dans une autre direction.  
\- Bonne nuit, papa, murmura Scorpius en lui adressant un sourire fatigué. Rentre bien à la maison.  
La main de Drago Malefoy étreignit brièvement l’épaule de son fils, avant que ce dernier ne s’engouffre dans la Salle Commune. Scorpius remarqua que quelques élèves étaient encore debout, il fit semblant de ne pas les voir et monta directement dans le dortoir. Sa valise avait été rangée sous son lit. L’adolescent la tira à lui sans bruit et en sorti son pyjama. Tout en se changeant, il jeta un regard de regret en direction du lit vide d’Albus, espérant que son ami allait mieux.

  
~

  
Harry Potter tournait en rond dans l’infirmerie de Poudlard, le visage soucieux. Pour la centième fois depuis qu’il était entré dans cette pièce, il regarda sa montre et soupira en constatant qu’il était presque minuit à présent. Il avait réussi à convaincre Ginny de rentrer à la maison, lui promettant de rentrer à son tour dès qu’Albus aurait repris connaissance. Le Survivant s’assit au chevet de son fils et lui toucha délicatement la joue, rassuré de voir qu’il était moins pâle et moins froid que tantôt. Il lissa machinalement quelques mèches noires entre ses doigts, puis réajusta la couverture de laine sur lui en se demandant si les Weasley se sentaient aussi inquiets pour lui, à l’époque de ses études à Poudlard, et qu’il revenait également en piteux état. Nerveux, Harry quitta sa chaise et recommença à faire les cent pas devant le lit. Pourquoi Albus était-il parti ? Pourquoi la Forêt ? Pourquoi Flagley-le-Haut ? Pourquoi cette crise ? Et que voulait dire Firenze ? Et cette ombre menaçante ?  
Agacé, le Survivant donna un coup de pied dans le mur. La douleur ressentit à son gros orteil n’arrangea pas son humeur et il songea qu’il devrait peut-être songer à mettre la main sur une Pensine, afin de mettre un peu d’ordre dans sa tête, comme le faisait autrefois le Professeur Dumbledore.  
\- Bonsoir, Harry.  
L’interpellé sursauta en entendant cette voix qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis plus de deux décennies et qu’il aurait pourtant reconnue entre des milliers.  
\- Pro… Professeur… ?  
Il regarda partout autour de lui et finit par remarquer que le portrait, jusqu’à présent vide, accroché au-dessus du lit de son fils était maintenant occupé par un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, aux yeux pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. L’ancien directeur de Poudlard lui adressa un doux sourire. Harry se rapprocha du portrait, regrettant de n’être que face à une peinture. Il avait tellement besoin des conseils du vieux sorcier, tellement besoin d’avoir son soutien…  
\- Vous… C’est rare de vous voir… remarqua-t-il avec maladresse.  
Dumbledore hocha la tête :  
\- Je suis très populaire, cela signifie que de nombreux portraits ont été peints à mon effigie, Harry, répondit-il avec un brin d’amusement dans la voix. Je passe mon temps à circuler de l’un à l’autre.  
Il s’accroupit au bord du cadre pour regarder Albus Potter. Avec une bouffée de nostalgie, Harry eut l’impression de le revoir dans cette même posture, au bord du lac, en train de parler avec le chef des êtres de l’eau.  
\- Comment va ton fils ? s’enquit aimablement Dumbledore.  
\- Mme Pomfresh dit qu’il va s’en remettre… J’attends son réveil, pour être sûr…  
L’ancien Professeur hocha à nouveau la tête :  
\- Il est toujours difficile de voir souffrir ses proches. C’est encore pire lorsqu’il s’agit de son propre enfant.  
Il y eut un silence entre le portrait et Harry. Ce dernier avait pourtant rêvé maintes fois qu’il revoyait Dumbledore, il en profitait pour lui demander des conseils, lui poser des questions, avoir son avis sur bien des sujets… Cependant, il avait l’impression qu’elles étaient toutes futiles et stupides à présent. Dumbledore venait simplement aux nouvelles, non pour lui dire comment gérer la suite des évènements.  
\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé ce que vous pensiez de son prénom… comme c’est le vôtre, ne parvint-il qu’à dire au bout d’un long moment.  
Dumbledore continua à regarder l’adolescent couché dans le lit, puis se redressa pour s’appuyer contre le rebord du cadre :  
\- Je suis extrêmement flatté, néanmoins c’est peut-être un poids très lourd posé sur sa tête…  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui, Professeur, soupira Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J’ai vu Firenze, tout à l’heure, il dit que mon fils est en danger ! Qu’auriez-vous fait, vous ?  
La barbe blanche du vieux Professeur frémit tandis qu’un sourire triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres :  
\- C’est à moi que tu demandes comment protéger un garçon d’un terrible danger ? murmura-t-il. On ne peut pas protéger les gens de la souffrance. Si la douleur doit arriver, elle arrivera…  
Harry fronça les sourcils, le regard allant de son fils à Dumbledore. Il croisa les bras, contrarié :  
\- Je suis censé rester là à regarder sans rien faire ?  
\- Non. Tu es censé lui apprendre à affronter la vie et ses épreuves.  
Le Survivant fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il voulait des conseils et en même temps il n’aimait pas ce qu’il entendait. Dumbledore le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes :  
\- Peut-être devais-tu apprendre à voir clairement qui il est.  
\- Vous sous-entendez que je ne connais pas mon propre fils ? répliqua-t-il un peu plus froidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  
\- Tu dois le voir tel qu’il est. Tu dois chercher ce qui le blesse.  
Harry se mit à tourner en rond, les pensées à nouveau en ébullition.  
\- Ce qui le blesse ? L’ombre ?  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas.  
\- Papa… marmonna Albus en remuant dans le lit.  
Le Survivant bondit immédiatement au chevet de son fils en train de se réveiller et leva les yeux vers le portrait en demandant précipitamment :  
\- C’est ce que vous voulez me dire ? Le nuage noir représente quelqu’un et non pas quelque chose, c’est ça ? Je dois le protéger d’une personne ?  
L’ancien directeur de Poudlard le dévisagea gravement, avant de répondre à mi-voix :  
\- Mon opinion ne doit pas compter, Harry. Je ne suis que peinture et souvenir.  
\- Professeur…  
Mais Dumbledore était parti, laissant son portrait à nouveau vide.  
Albus se frotta les yeux. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et sentait que son front était un peu plus chaud que la normale.  
\- Albus…  
L’adolescent cligna des paupières en tournant la tête vers son père qui s’assit au bord du lit. Il reconnut l’infirmerie et mit un moment à se rappeler pourquoi il était ici.  
-…Bonsoir, papa… marmonna-t-il en tripotant nerveusement la couverture.  
D’un rapide coup d’œil, Albus constata qu’il était seul et regretta que sa mère ne soit pas présente. Il espéra que Scorpius allait bien également.  
Harry tendit le bras vers la table de nuit, attrapa une tablette de chocolat qu’il cassa en morceaux et en tendit un bout à son fils :  
\- Mange un peu, ça devrait te faire du bien.  
Albus ne se fit pas prier pour prendre le chocolat et mastiqua lentement, s’attendant à recevoir un savon d’un instant à l’autre. Harry n’avait pas l’air de bien savoir par où commencer et croqua à son tour un carré pour se donner une contenance et se laisser le temps de réfléchir.  
\- Bien… reprit son père. Si tu commençais par m’expliquer quelle folie vous a traversé l’esprit ? Fuir du train, voyager en Magicobus, explorer la Forêt Interdite… mais qu’aviez-vous donc en tête ?  
Mal à l’aise, l’adolescent s’adossa contre son oreiller :  
\- Bah…hmm… En fait, je n’avais pas très envie de retourner à l’Ecole, tout ça… Me suis dit que ça serait peut-être intéressant de vivre comme un Moldu, répondit-il au hasard.  
Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent, Albus était un piètre menteur.  
\- Et donc, reprit-il en croisant les bras. Tu pars vivre comme un Moldu en partant avec le Magicobus, à destination d’un village connu pour être composé de sorciers…  
\- C’était pour brouiller les pistes, tenta maladroitement Albus. On s’est douté qu’on allait être recherché, alors on a pris exprès une destination en particulier pour que vous cherchiez là-bas pendant qu’on serait ailleurs ensuite.  
Le Survivant se demanda jusqu’à quel point son fils était en train de le mener en bateau. Il tenta néanmoins de continuer son interrogatoire en lui redonnant du chocolat :  
\- Et pourquoi revenir à Poudlard, dans ce cas ? Comment avez-vous fait ?  
Albus porta la main à son front, il avait encore un peu mal à la tête. Il mastiqua en se demandant comment sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel il venait de se fourrer :  
\- On a réalisé qu’on était quand même un peu trop téméraires sur ce coup. Alors, on est parti à Pré-au-Lard et on a pris un des passages secrets pour revenir.  
\- Dans une robe de Durmstrang… ?  
L’adolescent avala difficilement son chocolat en préférant rester silencieux. Harry le regarda longuement et songea que ce n’était pas en acculant son fils au pied du mur que ce dernier allait se montrer plus sincère. Remarquant que celui-ci grimaçait parfois en se touchant la tempe, le Survivant essaya d’opter pour une autre approche.  
\- Que t’est-il arrivé dans la Forêt ? La cause de ton malaise…  
Albus hésita. Il n’avait jamais parlé de ses étranges rêves, combinés parfois à des visions, à sa famille. Le seul à savoir qu’il cauchemardait parfois de façon presque prophétique était Scorpius… et même lui ne savait pas tout.  
\- Quand j’étais jeune, il m’arrivait parfois d’avoir des drôles de rêves, continua Harry. Ces rêves se sont parfois révélés vrais et tenaient presque de la vision. C’est ainsi que je savais parfois ce que complotait Voldemort.  
Intéressé, l’adolescent leva les yeux vers son père. Le cœur battant, il songea que ce dernier pourrait peut-être comprendre, puisqu’il connaissait apparemment quelque chose de semblable.  
\- Et tu crois que j’ai eu un… truc comme toi ?  
Les yeux verts d’Harry se posèrent sur lui, pensifs :  
\- Je l’ignore, mais tes symptômes me rappelaient un peu ce que je pouvais ressentir. Ta mère trouve aussi que ça ressemble.  
\- Mais…enfin… ces rêves que tu faisais, ils te disaient quoi, par exemple ?  
Apparemment soulagé de pouvoir avoir une conversation correcte avec sa progéniture, le Survivant se leva, attrapa le pichet d’eau et remplit un verre.  
\- C’était très particulier, j’avais une sorte de connexion mentale avec Voldemort et je pouvais parfois voir à travers ses yeux. Ces cauchemars étaient parfois des mises en garde.  
Albus prit le verre d’eau qu’il lui tendit et trempa ses lèvres, appréciant la fraicheur du liquide frais contre ses lèvres trop chaudes. Son père pourrait peut-être l’aider à déchiffrer ses rêves. Il ne voyait pas à travers les yeux du Mage Noir, mais il voyait le Mage Noir, peut-être est-ce qu’il devrait le mentionner ?  
\- Des mises en garde… répéta l’adolescent à mi-voix. Je vois.  
Harry hocha la tête :  
\- En parlant de mise en garde, tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu tes distances avec Scorpius.  
Albus sursauta tellement qu’il en lâcha son verre qui tomba au sol en répandant son contenu sur le carrelage :  
\- Quoi ?  
Son père continua :  
\- Pendant qu’on vous cherchait dans la Forêt, j’ai rencontré Firenze. C’est un centaure particulièrement doué pour la Divination et il dit qu’une ombre noire plane sur toi.  
L’adolescent tressaillit en entendant cette information. Il n’était donc pas le seul à percevoir cette chose dans l’obscurité ! Mais il n’aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation et n’avait soudain plus envie de confier quoi que ce soit à Harry Potter le Survivant, certain que son père allait forcément tirer des conclusions hâtives.  
\- Une ombre noire ? Et tu me demandes de cesser de voir Scorpius ?! s’exclama Albus avec colère.  
Harry ramassa le verre au sol :  
\- Baisse d’un ton, jeune homme. Les Forces du Mal sont à l’œuvre en ce moment et il faut t’en protéger. Je ne sais pas si Scorpius a une bonne influence sur toi…  
\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que tu crois les rumeurs à son sujet, toi aussi ? Scorpius n’a rien à voir avec ton Voldemort !  
\- Est-ce que c’est lui qui t’a demandé de fuir du Poudlard Express ?  
\- NON ! hurla Albus avec fureur en se redressant à genoux dans son lit. C’est mon seul ami et tu n’as pas le droit de me demander de me séparer de lui ! Tu ne comprends rien !  
\- Albus, sois raisonnable… Tu es sûr qu’il est bien fiable ?  
\- Oui ! Fiche-moi la paix avec lui ! T’aurais aimé qu’on te demande de cesser de fréquenter Hermione ou Ron quand tu avais mon âge ?!  
Bien trop tard, Harry Potter comprit qu’il avait encore dit ce qu’il ne fallait pas au mauvais moment et qu’il venait, une nouvelle fois, de se mettre son fils à dos.  
\- Non, Albus, mais c’était différent et…  
Ils sursautèrent tandis que la porte du bureau de l’infirmerie s’ouvrait à la volée, livrant passage à Mme Pomfresh en robe de chambre.  
\- Monsieur Potter ! lança-t-elle d’une voix agacée. Votre fils a besoin de repos et vous de même ! Vous devriez le laisser dormir.  
Harry hésita, puis finit par capituler devant le regard furieux de l’infirmière.  
\- Fais attention à toi, Albus, se contenta-il de dire en quittant la pièce.  
Une fois dans le couloir, le Survivant décida de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il était effectivement extrêmement tard, mais il voulait tout de même avoir une discussion avec le Professeur McGonagall au plus tôt le lendemain matin. Harry Potter monta jusqu’au septième étage et passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et des trolls.  
« Je voudrais une chambre où dormir, je voudrais une chambre où dormir… »  
A son troisième passage, une porte apparut dans le mur. Harry tourna la poignée et se retrouva dans une pièce simple mais agréable avec un lit de camp, des couvertures, des oreillers et un lavabo. Bien suffisant pour passer la nuit.

~

  
Après le départ de son père, Albus avait laissé Mme Pomfresh vérifier son état de santé sans protester. Il se laissa docilement palper la tête, accepta un nouveau morceau de chocolat accompagné d’un verre d’eau. Le sang recommençait à pulser à ses tempes et il craignait qu’un nouveau cauchemar vienne hanter sa nuit. Heureusement l’infirmière décida de lui donner une Potion du Sommeil afin qu’il dorme d’une traite jusqu’au lendemain. L’adolescent but la potion avec soulagement, rêvant simplement à dormir de longues heures, à se reposer, à oublier à tout prix son abruti de père qui croyait tout savoir… et vite arriver au lendemain matin pour retrouver Scorpius et voir comment se portait ce dernier. Et Delphini… ? Il fallait qu’il la contacte, qu’il sache ce qu’il s’était passé pendant leur absence. Avaient-ils réussi… ? Dès l’instant où sa tête entra en contact avec l’oreiller, Albus sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Si tu as lu la pièce, tu dois te souvenir que dedans, Albus se retrouve dans la maison Gryffondor et plus du tout à Serpentard. La raison invoquée étant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un espèce de pari avec je sais plus qui. J'ai toujours trouvé ça débile au possible. Bien sûr, changer quelque chose dans le passé donne forcément des répercussions sur le présent, mais je ne vois pas en quoi intervenir sur la 1ère Tâche en 1994 pouvait changer la Maison d'Albus en 2020. Pour le coup, ça n'a AUCUN lien. Encore plus bizarre qu'il soit chez Gryffondor mais toujours ami avec Scorpius... bref, j'ai trouvé ça extrêmement incohérent et en plus de ça, Harry Potter se comportait vraiment comme un enfoiré. Je veux bien qu'il soit un peu sous pression, mais il devenait quasiment odieux. Du coup, j'ai un peu calmé le caractère de Harry et j'ai laissé Albus à Serpentard.


	19. L'Entêtement de Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la pièce, je trouvais Harry vraiment...odieux. Si vous l'avez lu, vous devez vous souvenir qu'il force McGonagall à faire suivre Albus et Scorpius, dans le seul but de faire en sorte que les deux enfants ne puissent plus passer du temps ensemble. Je trouvais ça beaucoup trop exagéré. Harry a peut être des défauts, mais pas au point de menacer la Directrice de Poudlard et de la forcer à faire ce genre de choses. Du coup, c'était aussi un des aspects que je voulais au moins modifier.

_3 Septembre 2020_

Albus obtint le droit de quitter l’infirmerie dès son réveil au petit matin. Mme Pomfresh lui fit une longue liste de recommandations, le trouvant encore un peu fragile, et parvint à lui arracher la promesse de revenir immédiatement s’il faisait un nouveau malaise. Pressé de quitter les lieux, craignant que son père débarque pour continuer la conversation de la veille, l’adolescent acquiesça à tout ce que lui disait l’infirmière sans protester. Il se dépêcha de sortir et tomba nez à nez avec Scorpius qui s’apprêtait visiblement à entrer.  
\- Albus ! Tu es sur pied ! s’écria son ami avec soulagement.  
Avant d’avoir pu répliquer, l’adolescent se sentit happé par l’étreinte de Scorpius.  
\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il en lui tapotant le dos, tout aussi ravi de le retrouver.  
Les deux garçons se séparèrent. Les joues un peu rouges, Scorpius l’examina du regard :  
\- Tu es sûr ? Lafaille m’a dit que tu sortais aujourd’hui, mais j’avais quand même un peu peur… Je voulais venir te voir plus tôt, tout en craignant de tomber sur ton père.  
Albus grimaça et s’engagea dans le couloir en sa compagnie :  
\- Il est parti cette nuit, après s’être encore comporté comme un crétin. Et toi, comment ça s’est passé ? Tu t’es fait remonter les bretelles aussi ?  
Tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Scorpius lui raconta ce qu’il s’était passé depuis leur séparation et l’informa qu’ils allaient également avoir une retenue. Albus écouta en silence, songeant qu’ils s’en sortaient plutôt bien malgré tout.  
\- Et Delphini ? s’enquit-il. Tu n’as pas eu l’occasion de savoir si on avait réussi quelque chose ?  
\- Honnêtement, Albus, ton état m’inquiétait davantage que le cas de Delphi. J’ignore complètement si on est parvenu à faire quoi que ce soit et pour le moment il vaut mieux qu’on fasse profil bas.  
L’adolescent acquiesça en poussant la porte de la Grande Salle :  
\- Oui, oui, je sais… Mon père ne veut plus que je te parle, d’ailleurs.  
\- Tient donc, ça c’est un scoop, marmonna Scorpius avec ironie en plongeant la main dans sa poche. Tu comptes lui obéir ?  
Albus sourit :  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Il n’a pas le droit de me séparer de toi. Oh, Ratibus !  
Ravi de retrouver son rat, l’adolescent l’attrapa des mains de son ami et déposa des bisous sur sa petite tête :  
\- On dirait que tu supportes bien les voyages dans le temps, toi.  
\- Il a dormi sur mon oreiller, mais ce matin il te cherchait. Il était perplexe sur ton lit vide et n’arrêtait pas de me regarder d’un air interrogateur.  
Tout aussi ravi de retrouver son jeune maître, Ratibus remonta le long de son bras et s’installa confortablement sur son épaule. Les deux jeunes gens s’installèrent à la table des Serpentard pour le petit-déjeuner en faisant semblant d’ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur eux.  
\- Je me suis permis de fouiller ta valise et de préparer ton sac, continua Scorpius en montrant son propre sac de cours et celui d’Albus qu’il avait emmené. On a cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, après le petit déjeuner.  
L’adolescent acquiesça et ne put s’empêcher de sourire, un peu amusé, en voyant que son meilleur faisait vraisemblablement tout pour reprendre au plus vite un rythme de vie des plus normal.  
\- Tient, des revenants ! s’exclama Polly Chapman en s’arrêtant dans leur dos. Vous avez finalement décidé de revenir ?  
Albus roula des yeux. Et voilà, retour à la normale avec les rumeurs, les regards, les élèves… Il se retourna pour regarder l’amie de Rose et fut presque étonné de ne pas voir sa cousine en train d’appuyer Polly par de vigoureux hochements de tête. Scorpius lui écrasa discrètement le pied sous la table, lui signifiant de laisser tomber, comme d’habitude. Albus reporta donc son attention sur le bol de chocolat chaud que son ami était en train de lui verser et songea que ce dernier était particulièrement aux petits soins avec lui, aujourd’hui.  
\- Je vous parle ! s’impatienta l’adolescente en tapant du pied par terre. Pourquoi vous avez séché les premiers jours ? C’était encore pour vous faire remarquer ?  
\- Une Plume à Papote ! s’écria soudain Scorpius en se frappant le front.  
Tout aussi étonné que Polly et leurs camarades présents, Albus tourna les yeux vers son ami :  
\- Pardon… ?  
L’adolescent blond tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor. Il était le premier à dire qu’il valait mieux faire profil bas, mais par moment il était aussi bon de répliquer :  
\- Tu devrais t’acheter une Plume à Papote, tu sais, comme les journalistes qui arrêtent pas de raconter des bêtises dans les journaux. Je suis sûr que la plume t’expliquera notre absence !  
Prise de court, Polly resta sans voix pendant que quelques rires s’élevaient de la table des Serpentard.  
\- Je vois que Monsieur Malefoy prend de l’assurance, grinça-t-elle avant de tourner dignement les talons et de regagner sa place chez les Lions.  
Scorpius attrapa un petit pain, satisfait.  
\- Oh, c’est ton rat, Potter ? demanda Craig Bower en suivant des yeux le petit animal qui venait renifler le bol de son maître.  
Méfiant, Albus acquiesça :  
\- Oui…  
\- Il est mignon !  
Leur camarade de dortoir tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, puis baissa la voix :  
\- Et entre nous… Chapeau pour avoir séché les cours. Que ce soit pour vous faire remarquer ou non, fallait réussir à le faire le coup de fuir du Poudlard Express ! Bien joué, les gars !  
Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard, étonnés. Tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner, ils comprirent cependant bien vite que pas mal d’élèves avaient trouvé leur « fugue » extrêmement cool et digne de la lignée de ceux qui aimaient braver les règlements. Bien entendu, tous ne trouvaient pas cet épisode à leur goût, mais Scorpius songea que, quitte à devoir alimenter des rumeurs, il préférait qu’il s’agisse pour une fois d’une rumeur où ils étaient presque des « héros », ça changeait des autres.

~

  
Harry avait attendu avec impatience le moment où il pouvait retourner voir la Directrice de Poudlard, sans avoir l’air trop malpoli. Minerva l’avait accueilli dans son bureau et servi un thé accompagné de tritons au gingembre tandis que le Survivant lui expliquait par tous les moyens possibles qu’il aimerait bien que son fils et Scorpius Malefoy se fréquentent moins. Il appuyait ses arguments en soulignant sa rencontre avec Firenze et la discussion avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Elle l’écouta sans l’interrompre, le visage neutre.  
\- Écoutez, M. Potter, j’entends bien tout ce que vous me dites, reprit-elle dès que le silence se fit. Mais vous me demandez l’impossible.  
\- Mais Professeur… Vous pourriez utiliser la Carte du Maraudeur, ainsi vous pourriez les surveiller, qu’ils ne soient pas tout le temp ensemble…  
La directrice pinça les lèvres en jetant un regard courroucé au parchemin que Harry avait posé sur son bureau. D’un geste sûr et brusque, elle le repoussa vers lui :  
\- C’est une Ecole ici, non une prison, Potter ! Vous ne prétendez pas non plus réécrire l’emploi du temps de votre fils, tant que vous y êtes ?  
Constatant que son ancien élève semblait songer à cette possibilité, elle tapota sèchement sa petite cuillère contre le rebord de sa tasse :  
\- Nous avons déjà échangé bons nombres de hiboux, durant ces dernières années, au sujet d’Albus. Il est vrai que ce garçon a une tendance à s’isoler et Scorpius Malefoy est son seul véritable ami connu. Vous vous plaignez qu’il n’a pas beaucoup de fréquentations et à présent vous voudriez le séparer du seul camarade qui compte pour lui ? Allons, Potter, reprenez-vous !  
\- Mais jusqu’à présent, je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de parler avec Firenze ! protesta-t-il. Cette ombre noire sur mon fils…  
\- N’a peut-être rien à voir avec Scorpius Malefoy ! rétorqua McGonagall sévèrement. Je ne mets pas en doute la sagesse des centaures, mais Firenze n’a jamais dit que le jeune Malefoy était une menace pour Albus !  
\- Il l’a sous-entendu… marmonna Harry en s’entêtant.  
Il croqua rageusement dans un triton au gingembre en fusillant sa tasse de thé du regard, comme si elle était responsable de tous ses malheurs. La directrice but une gorgée en le dévisageant. Elle reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe avec soin :  
\- Je me refuse donc à mettre ces deux enfants sous surveillance. Tout au plus, je peux demander aux Professeurs de faire preuve d’une certaine vigilance, bien que je ne doute pas que vous avez déjà demandé à Madame Krum, à Monsieur Londubat et à Hagrid de garder un œil sur eux…  
Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir devant le regard perçant de Minerva qui continua :  
\- Je me permettrai toutefois d’ajouter que nous n’avons jamais rien eu à reprocher à ces deux garçons. Vous pensez que Malefoy a une mauvaise influence sur lui ? Pourtant, ce n’est pas ce qui ressort en cours et bons nombres de mes collègues sont d’accord pour dire qu’Albus est plutôt bon élève lorsqu’il est aidé de son petit camarade. Alors à moins que vous ne voyiez là une tentative de Scorpius dans le but d’amadouer votre fils…  
Déconfit, Harry soupira et risqua un :  
\- Et le portrait de Dumbledore… ?  
Le visage de la directrice s’adoucit :  
\- Ce n’est qu’une peinture, monsieur Potter. Un souvenir. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore, de son vivant, aurait aimé qu’on lui demande de séparer deux amis.  
Le Survivant termina sa boisson et récupéra la Carte du Maraudeur à contrecœur. N’ayant rien d’autre à ajouter, il se leva, imité aussitôt par McGonagall.  
\- Vous avez subi une énorme pression dernièrement, Potter, reprit-elle avec sollicitude en le raccompagnant jusqu’à la porte de son bureau. Les affaires que vous traitez au Ministère, l’escapade des enfants, vos cauchemars… Vous devriez vous reposer quelques jours.  
Il acquiesça machinalement, plaqua un sourire poli sur ses lèvres et prit congé de la directrice, agacé de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important de protéger Albus !

 

En rentrant chez lui, quelques minutes plus tard, le Survivant sentit sa colère monter d’un cran lorsqu’il reconnut la cape de Drago Malefoy accrochée dans l’entrée. Ce dernier avait donc décidé de camper dans son jardin ou quoi ?! Il le voyait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps. Irrité, Harry pénétra dans la cuisine et trouva Malefoy installé à sa table, en compagnie de Ginny et Ron.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche encore ici ? grogna-t-il.  
\- Bonjour Harry, nous allons bien, merci, et toi ? répondit Ron en levant le nez de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.  
Harry soupira :  
\- Bonjour, bonjour… Donc ?  
\- C’est moi qui lui ai demandé de passer, répondit Ginny d’une voix ferme. Je voulais lui parler d’un truc. Et comment va Albus ?  
Il se dirigea vers la cafetière, ressentant le besoin pressant de boire quelque chose de plus fort que le thé de McGonagall :  
\- Il est réveillé, il sort de l’infirmerie ce matin. Et il est toujours aussi difficile à comprendre.  
\- Ben voyons… commenta Drago de sa voix trainante.  
Harry pivota vers lui :  
\- Toi ! Au final, ça tombe bien que tu sois là !  
Malefoy arqua un sourcil en soutenant le regard vert et attendit la suite.  
\- Je ne veux plus que ton fils s’approche du mien, c’est clair ? S’il l’attaque encore une fois comme ça a été le cas dans la Forêt ou…  
\- Scorpius n’a rien à voir là-dedans ! répliqua sèchement Drago. Il était bien trop sous le choc, hier soir, pour avoir pu faire un tel geste !  
Ron suivait l’échange en silence. Ginny lui avait raconté tout ce qu’elle avait pu, tout ce qu’Harry avait pu lui rapporter sur les derniers évènements, y compris la rencontre avec Firenze dans la Forêt Interdite. Tous deux connaissaient assez Harry pour deviner à peu près tout ce qui devait lui passer par la tête. Ginny avait demandé à Ron de passer au plus vite, souhaitant parler avec lui à Harry avant que ce dernier n’aille vraiment trop loin.  
\- Ecoute, mon vieux… se risqua-t-il. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là ?  
\- Un peu trop ? répéta Harry furibond.  
Ron replia le journal, l’air de regretter d’avoir pris la parole et désigna Ginny d’un signe de tête :  
\- Elle m’a raconté, le centaure, l’ombre, tout ça…  
Drago eut un rictus. Harry comprit que lui aussi était au courant, visiblement sa femme et son meilleur ami s’amusaient en plus à mettre son ancien rival dans les petites confidences !  
\- Le petit Malefoy n’est pas une menace, je ne pense pas.  
\- Pour une fois que Weasley sait faire preuve de clarté d’esprit, railla Drago, les poings serrés, en fusillant Harry du regard.  
\- Même si son père est un crétin… marmonna le rouquin.  
Harry se servit une grande tasse de café brûlant tandis que Malefoy faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Ses amis ne comprenaient donc pas qu’ils se faisaient avoir par les Malefoy ? Et il avait par-dessus tout envie que Drago dégage de chez lui, là, tout de suite.  
\- Tu es sûr que Scorpius est bien ton fils ? lança-t-il plus par simple envie de le provoquer que par réelle curiosité.  
Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ron écarquilla les yeux, les mains figées sur le journal. Ginny mit les poings sur les hanches :  
\- Harry !  
Drago se leva d’un bond, le visage si pâle de colère qu’il en devenait presque translucide, la baguette magique brandit dans sa direction :  
\- Retire. Immédiatement. Ce. Que. Tu. Viens. De. Dire !  
Harry baissa les yeux sur le bout de bois qui le menaçait.  
\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! tonna Ginny en frappant si fort du poing sur la table que la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner tressauta sur place. Tout le monde s’assoit !  
Constatant qu’aucun des deux ne bougeait, Ron attrapa la manche d’Harry et tira dessus :  
\- Fais pas l’idiot. On doit discuter et ce n’est pas en te bagarrant contre Malefoy que ça arrangera la situation.  
Le Survivant dégagea son bras, raide, il retourna sur sa chaise et referma ses doigts autour de sa tasse de café. Un tic nerveux à la joue, Drago rangea sa baguette magique et s’assit à sa place. Le regard lançant des étincelles, Ginny les observa tour à tour, avant de reprendre la parole :  
\- Harry, tu devrais commencer par te calmer une bonne fois pour toute ! Je sais que les choses sont compliquées en ce moment, avec tout ce qui se passe, mais tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme un abruti !  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et préféra vite la refermer devant le visage mécontent de sa femme. Ron tendit la main et se resservit un grand café à son tour :  
\- Tu sais, Harry… Là, tu me fais penser à quand on était en cinquième année. Tu étais furieux contre tout le monde et tu ne nous écoutais pas, alors que tu n’avais pas forcément raison pour autant. Tu t’inquiètes pour Albus comme… comme tu t’étais inquiété pour Sirius à l’époque.  
Harry tressaillit. Il regrettait tellement que son parrain ne soit pas là, n’ait pas été à ses côtés, toutes ces années durant.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Sirius, répliqua-t-il brusquement.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda Ginny. Tu ne cessais de faire des rêves où tu voyais Sirius se faire torturer et tuer par Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu étais tellement persuadé que cette vision arrivait réellement qu’on s’est tous précipité au Ministère pour le sauver et tomber dans le piège qu’on nous avait tendu.  
Drago resta silencieux. Il avait eu vent de cette histoire, à l’époque. Son propre père, Lucius, avait fait partie des Mangemorts qui attendaient Harry Potter et ses amis. Une mission qui avait échoué et qui avait donné lieu à de terribles conséquences pour sa propre famille.  
Nerveux, Harry tripota l’anse de sa tasse. Encouragé, Ron se permit de continuer :  
\- Tu vois où on veut en venir ? Si tu te persuades qu’Albus est réellement en danger, que Scorpius est une menace pour lui, ça va finir par réellement arriver. Malefoy va te tuer si tu continues à lancer des piques sur son fils et Albus va finir par te détester complètement. Tu ne peux pas accuser un adolescent de vouloir du mal à ton fils sans la moindre preuve.  
\- Cette chose noire peut très bien représenter autre chose, reprit Ginny en posant une main sur l’épaule de son époux. Je sais, tu t’inquiètes de le savoir en danger… mais toi aussi, tu as été en danger durant toute ta scolarité, et nous sommes toujours là. Tu es toujours en vie. Fais-lui un peu confiance aussi, il a besoin de grandir sans que tu le surprotèges.  
Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que lui disaient ses amis. Il ne pouvait nier qu’ils avaient plutôt raison, pour le moment. Aucune preuve contre Scorpius d’accord, néanmoins il y avait bien une menace tout de même. Songeur, il but quelques gorgées de sa boisson. A la grande surprise de tous, ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence, la voix posée :  
\- Ecoute, Potter. Si on doit avoir un point commun, c’est que nous nous inquiétons tous les deux pour nos enfants. Si ton fils est en danger, le mien peut l’être également, puisqu’ils sont amis. Si Scorpius en venait à perdre Albus, je pense qu’il ne s’en remettrait pas, surtout après la disparition de sa mère.  
Ginny acquiesça. Ron jeta un coup d’œil à Drago, en se demandant vaguement à quel point leur ancien camarade de classe avait pu tenir à Astoria, toutefois il préféra ne pas poser la question. Ce n’était pas le moment de déterrer la hache du Gobelin alors qu’elle venait tout juste d’être mise en terre.  
Drago se releva :  
\- Cette ombre noire n’est pas forcément « quelqu’un », Potter. C’est peut-être un sentiment qui habite ton fils. Un sentiment de solitude, de douleur ou d’incompréhension.  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ça et il s’en voulu d’avoir attendu que ce soit Malefoy qui mette le sujet sur le tapis. D’un sortilège d’Attraction, Drago fit venir sa cape à lui :  
\- Néanmoins, je vais tout de même aller enquêter auprès de certains contacts, d’anciens Mangemorts, au cas où j’entendrais quelque chose.  
\- Bonne idée, sourit Ginny. Merci pour ton aide.  
Malefoy hocha la tête en refermant les attaches d’argent de son vêtement, avant de prendre congé.  
Lorsqu’il fut parti, Harry tourna la tête vers son épouse :  
\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit de venir ?  
\- Je voulais lui parler d’un truc concernant les enfants, répondit-elle simplement sans donner plus de détails.  
Ron sourit, visiblement lui savait ce que dissimulait sa petite sœur à Harry. Son sourire s’effaça lorsqu’il leva le regard vers la fenêtre :  
\- Harry, hibou !  
Le Survivant se retourna et ouvrit le battant, laissant entrer un magnifique hibou du Ministère. L’oiseau se posa sur la table et tendit sa patte, une missive urgente frappée du sceau du Ministre de la Magie. Immédiatement, Harry récupéra la lettre et pâlit en la lisant :  
\- C’est Percy ! Le Retourneur de Temps a disparu de son bureau !  
\- Quoi ?! s’écria Ron.  
Ginny porta une main à sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un long regard tous les trois. Cet évènement ne présageait rien de bon.  
\- Je vais le rejoindre, déclara Harry en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine.


	20. Cours de Métamorphose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre fait partie de ceux où j'avais décidé, avant même de commencer cette réécriture, qu'il fallait faire des modifications.  
> En effet, dans le script, on retrouve Hermione en Professeure à Poudlard, mais elle est... insuportable. J'ai pas compris le délire de la faire devenir si odieuse, si méchante, juste parce qu'elle n'a pas épousé Ron...? D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une inversion là. Dans la pièce de théâtre, Hermione est célibataire et Ron est marié. Là, j'ai laissé Ron célibataire et j'ai fait en sorte qu'Hermione soit mariée. A qui ? Vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre. Et vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai pas fait d'Hermione une connasse, j'ai cherché à garder une logique dans son caractère.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours résonna. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.  
\- Potter, Malefoy, venez me voir ! les appela Lafaille en effaçant le tableau.  
Les deux amis échangèrent un regard en finissant de fermer leurs sacs, puis s’approchèrent du bureau du Professeur. Ce dernier s’assit dans son fauteuil :  
\- Vous vous sentez mieux, Potter ?  
\- Oui, Monsieur, merci, répondit l’adolescent avec un sourire gêné.  
Lafaille hocha la tête, satisfait :  
\- Vos retenues auront lieu demain soir, à dix-huit heures. Malefoy, vous irez à la Bibliothèque aider Mme Pince qui a besoin de remettre ses archives à jour.  
Scorpius acquiesça, songeant qu’il y avait bien pire comme punition que mettre le nez dans des bouquins.  
\- Et vous, Potter, vous rejoindrez le Professeur Tomechon. En sa compagnie, vous ferez l’inventaire des ingrédients que nous avons précisément dans les placards, ainsi nous pourrons restocker ce qui est nécessaire pour les cours de Potions.  
\- Bien, Monsieur, répondirent les deux amis en chœur.  
Scorpius soupira presque de soulagement une fois dans le couloir :  
\- On s’en sort plutôt pas mal, je trouve. Je m’attendais à une retenue bien plus horrible.  
\- C’est peut-être parce que c’est la première fois qu’on fait une vraie connerie, supposa Albus en jetant son sac sur son épaule. On a une heure de libre là, avant de manger, on va se poser sous notre arbre ?  
\- Bonne idée, sourit Scorpius ravi de retrouver leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes.  
Ensemble, ils franchirent la grande porte et avancèrent dans le Parc jusqu’à leur coin. Albus laissa choir son sac dans l’herbe et s’adossa contre le tronc avec un soupir de contentement, imité bientôt par Scorpius qui tira son manuel de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ , niveau 4, de son sac pour le feuilleter.  
\- Bon… Tu crois qu’on a réussi à changer quelque chose ? demanda Albus en croisant ses doigts derrière la tête.  
\- Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit Scorpius en étudiant la table des matières. Par contre, je sais que le programme a été modifié ! Mais ça n’a surement rien à voir avec notre voyage.  
Albus le regarda du coin de l’oeil :  
\- Tu crois que Delphi est toujours notre amie, ici ?  
\- Tout dépend de si Cédric est toujours en vie, ou non. Si nous avons échoué, il y a des chances pour qu’elle ait l’impression qu’on s’est foutu de sa gueule. Elle a dû nous voir partir en direction de la Forêt… et si ça se trouve, elle attend toujours le résultat.  
L’adolescent grimaça en espérant que son amie ne pensait pas qu’ils l’avaient laissée tomber !  
\- Tu crois qu’on doit lui écrire ?  
\- Pour lui dire quoi ? répondit Scorpius. C’est beaucoup trop tôt, Albus, tu l’as dit toi-même, on ne sait pas du tout où en sont les choses ! A première vue, il n’y a pas beaucoup de changements, mais nous ne sommes pas à l’abri d’un petit détail modifié qu’on n’aurait pas encore vu.  
\- Alors, on attend… ? marmonna-t-il en écartant Ratibus des lanières de son sac non comestibles.  
\- Oui. Je sais, tu es impatient, néanmoins il vaut mieux éviter de trop nous presser. Faisons-nous discrets, on finira par savoir ce qu’on veut savoir. Une fois qu’on aura mieux cerné ce présent, on connaîtra mieux la situation globale et là on pourra écrire à Delphini pour essayer de faire une mise au point.  
\- Logique, murmura Albus. Ça me frustre d’attendre et c’est nul parce que tu as raison. Imagine si elle ne nous connaît pas et qu’elle reçoit une lettre qui lui parle de retour dans le temps…  
Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Scorpius :  
\- Tu briserais à coup sûr toutes tes chances de redevenir ami avec elle, mon pauvre chéri.  
\- Arrête ! On dirait le Professeur Trelawney, rit Albus.  
Constatant que son ami avait l’air fasciné par le chapitre qu’il lisait, il se pencha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule :  
\- C’est quoi qui te passionne autant ? Le nouveau programme ?  
\- Oui, on va étudier les Patronus ! J’ai hâte de commencer ces cours ! s’enthousiasma Scorpius.  
\- Tu as hâte de voir quel animal est lié à toi, hein ?  
L’adolescent blond acquiesça :  
\- Oui et aussi parce que les Patronus sont trop beaux !  
\- Encore faut-il être assez doué pour réussir à en invoquer un. Regarde, ici on nous montre les plus rares.  
Intéressé, Albus posa son menton sur l’épaule de Scorpius en regardant avec lui les pages qui traitaient du sujet.

 

\- Le Patronus de Polly, ça sera surement un petit cafard, commenta Albus alors qu’ils retournaient au château pour le repas.  
Hilare, Scorpius marchait en remettant son livre dans son sac.  
\- J’avoue que ça lui correspondrait bien.  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.  
\- Albuuuuuuuuuus !  
Les deux garçons sursautèrent en voyant James descendre les marches de l’escalier en courant. L’adolescent le regarda approcher en se demandant ce que son grand frère pouvait bien lui vouloir.  
\- Alors ça y est, tu es de retour parmi nous ?  
\- Oui, oui, c’est pas un scoop, marmonna Albus. Toute l’Ecole sait déjà qu’on est revenu.  
A sa grande surprise, James lui donna une tape dans le dos :  
\- Je devrais pas dire ça, papa et maman seraient furieux, mais woaw ! Bravo pour avoir déserté le Poudlard Express ! Oncle George est surement fier de toi !  
Scorpius toussota, imaginant déjà Albus essayer de fuir la prochaine réunion de famille tandis que James ferait certainement tout son possible pour le mettre justement au centre de la conversation. James tourna les yeux vers lui, faisant semblant de remarquer sa présence seulement à cet instant :  
\- Oh, mais c’est Scor-minus… Il a fallu que tu suives mon frère, hein, histoire d’avoir un peu de gloire aussi à raconter.  
\- James ! Tu parles autrement à mon ami !  
L’adolescent blond s’efforça de rester impassible et se détourna du Gryffondor :  
\- Viens, on doit manger avant d’aller en cours.  
\- Bonne idée, répondit Albus en jetant un regard féroce à son aîné avant de suivre son meilleur ami dans la Grande Salle.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table. L’adolescent soupira :  
\- Il ne manque plus que Rose pour venir me faire son petit commentaire sur notre « fugue ». Au moins, je sais que Lily me fichera la paix avec ça.  
Remarquant d’ailleurs sa petite sœur en compagnie de ses amies de deuxième année, il lui fit signe de la main. Elle lui retourna son salut, tout en leur adressant un gentil sourire à tous les deux.  
\- Je l’aime bien, ta petite sœur, commenta Scorpius en s’asseyant. Elle ne me regarde pas comme si elle voulait m’arracher les yeux. Ta mère aussi, elle a l’air très gentille.  
Albus hocha la tête :  
\- Heureusement qu’elles sont là, c’est clair. Tiens, tu peux me passer de la purée de carottes ?

 

Après le déjeuner, les deux amis retournèrent à la Salle Commune pour prendre leurs affaires de l’après-midi, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose. Albus s’installa à un pupitre avec Scorpius qui sortait déjà son manuel et sa baguette magique.  
\- Ma parole, chuchota-t-il, je sais que tu aimes plus l’Ecole que moi, mais je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi motivé…  
L’adolescent eut un sourire contrit :  
\- Je crois que les dernières heures m’ont un peu remué, j’ai besoin de retrouver un environnement à peu près stable.  
\- C’est ce que je vois, murmura Albus en sortant ses affaires à son tour.  
Les élèves s’installèrent dans un joyeux bavardage en attendant l’arrivée de leur Professeur qui ne tarda pas à entrer d’un pas vif et dynamique :  
\- Bonjour les enfants !  
Albus sursauta tellement qu’il se cogna les genoux contre son bureau et grogna de douleur. Surpris à la fois par ce qu’il venait d’entendre et par la réaction violente de son ami, Scorpius resta à son tour bouche bée en constatant qu’ils n’avaient pas à faire au Professeur Bamard qui enseignait la matière depuis des années, mais à Hermione Granger.  
\- Eh bien, Potter, ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Hermione en s’installant derrière son bureau.  
\- Euh.. si… si…  
Il échangea un regard stupéfait avec Scorpius. Leur Professeur habituel n’était pas du tout proche de l’âge de la retraite, il n’avait jamais été question de le renvoyer non plus à ce qu’ils sachent et surtout jamais Hermione Granger n’aurait quitté son poste de Ministre de la Magie pour devenir Professeur des Métamorphoses. Il n’y avait donc qu’une seule explication : cette Hermione-là avait eu une vie différente à cause de leur voyage temporel ! Albus sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliner dans le dos en se demandant ce qui avait réellement pu changer et en quoi intervenir lors de la première Tâche avait pu modifier la carrière de sa tante !  
\- Bien, vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que vous aurez les B.U.S.E à passer l’année prochaine. Ce qui signifie que ce que nous étudierons cette année aura de fortes chances d’être demandé aux examens.  
Le regard du Professeur balaya la classe qui avait toute son attention, elle continua :  
\- Jusqu’à présent, nous avons étudié plusieurs formes de métamorphoses. Le début concernait des objets à transformer en autre objets, puis nous sommes passés aux objets à transformer en animaux. Cette année, nous commencerons à étudier la métamorphose au niveau de la morphologie du corps humain.  
Perturbé, Albus se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il commençait à se sentir très nauséeux. Scorpius faisait de son mieux pour rester neutre et prenait des notes pour se donner une contenance.  
\- Il existe différentes façons de modifier un corps humain. Qui peut me donner un exemple ?  
Une main se leva parmi les élèves de Serdaigle qui avaient cours avec eux.  
\- Oui, Dragonneau ?  
\- Des potions ?  
\- Exact, cinq points pour Serdaigle. Qui a un ou deux exemples de potions à me donner ?  
Les élèves échangèrent des regards entre eux. Scorpius hésita, puis décida qu’il aurait répondu de toute façon si ça avait été un autre Professeur :  
\- Le Polynectar ?  
\- Exact, Monsieur Malefoy. Cinq points pour Serpentard.  
Le regard d’Albus coulissa vers son ami qui haussa doucement les épaules. Tandis qu’Hermione exposait rapidement les effets du Polynectar, l’adolescent se massa le front, les mains moites. Il vit alors Scorpius glisser discrètement l’emploi du temps vers lui et tapoter quelque chose dessus avec le bout de sa baguette magique. Machinalement, Albus lu ce que Scorpius lui montrait : leur emploi du temps indiquait bien entendu les heures de cours, la matière enseignée, mais également le nom des Professeurs et celui d’Hermione…  
_Krum._  
 _Hermione Krum._  
Sidéré, il garda les yeux fixés sur ces quelques lettres, tandis que Scorpius continuait de prendre des notes à toute vitesse, la plume crissant sur le parchemin et les doigts tremblants.  
\- Certains sorciers sont également capables de se déguiser à volonté, sans avoir besoin de potions ou de Sortilèges, c’est un don inné de naissance, continua le Professeur. Ils sont nommés Métamorphomages.  
_Krum…_  
\- Albus ! chuchota Scorpius. Tu es encore tout pâle…  
\- J’ai mal à la tête… répondit l’adolescent dans un murmure.  
\- Potter, Malefoy ! Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ?  
Scorpius redressa la tête, alerte :  
\- Pardon, Professeur. Albus ne se sent pas très bien.  
Hermione s’approcha d’eux tandis que les élèves tournaient la tête vers eux en se demandant ce qu’ils avaient encore inventé pour se faire remarquer. Elle dévisagea rapidement son élève, l’air soucieux :  
\- Vous voulez aller à l’infirmerie, Potter ? Vous avez effectivement une petite mine.  
\- Je…  
Il grimaça en portant la main à sa tempe. Il avait l’impression que ses pensées allaient finir par exploser dans sa tête, mais il ne voulait pas retourner voir Mme Pomfresh. Il était presque sûr que s’il allait à l’infirmerie, son père le saurait et viendrait encore lui faire une scène.  
\- Non… c’est bon, je reste, Professeur.  
Madame Krum esquissa un gentil sourire :  
\- Bien. Mais n’hésitez pas, si quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.  
Il hocha la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres :  
\- Oui… merci.  
Hermione retourna à son bureau :  
\- Ce que nous étudierons, ce seront les Sortilèges. Cependant, si certains d’entre vous sont intéressés par l’étude du Métamorphomage, n’hésitez pas à venir me poser des questions à la fin du cours.  
Les oreilles d’Albus bourdonnaient désagréablement, il n’arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer et fut soulagé de voir que, malgré sa panique plus ou moins évidente, Scorpius parvenait à suivre le cours à peu près correctement.  
La sonnerie à la fin de l’heure explosa dans ses tympans, il l’accueillit toutefois avec soulagement et sortit rapidement en compagnie de Scorpius qui ne le lâchait pas d’une semelle, prêt à le rattraper au moindre malaise. Son ami lui brandit un Chocogrenouille sous le nez :  
\- Tiens, mange ça.  
Machinalement, l’adolescent prit la confiserie et grignota en silence tout en laissant Scorpius l’entrainer dans les couloirs.  
\- On a Potions maintenant, tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ? s’inquiéta l’adolescent blond en écartant une tapisserie pour passer dans un couloir secret et désert.  
\- Il faut bien… murmura Albus en s’arrêtant pour s’adosser contre le mur, s’autorisant quelques secondes de pause loin de ses camarades.  
Il laissa libre cours aux larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux depuis plus d’une heure. Désemparé, Scorpius passa nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre, puis soupira et le serra dans ses bras. Le geste acheva Albus qui éclata en sanglots :  
\- Rose n’existe pas ! C’est pour ça qu’on ne l’a pas vue, tante Hermione est mariée à quelqu’un d’autre ! Et c’est sûrement pareil pour Hugo ! Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait, Scorpius ?  
Ce dernier lui caressa le dos en se mordant les lèvres, il répondit ensuite :  
\- On a joué avec le temps, voilà ce qu’on a fait. Et on le paye.  
\- Tu crois qu’on a au moins sauvé Cédric ? gémit Albus. Et mon oncle Ron, alors, il est avec qui ? Et c’est qui à la tête du Ministère ?  
\- Je l’ignore, Albus… Je l’ignore… répondit doucement Scorpius. Je tâcherai de profiter de ma retenue, à la Bibliothèque, pour essayer de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé. En attendant, essaye de te calmer, il ne faut pas que les autres sachent. On va enquêter, comprendre, on écrira à ta Delphini si tu veux aussi et on… on avisera…  
Il n’aimait pas dire ça. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler du Retourneur de Temps caché actuellement dans sa valise, ne plus jamais manipuler ce démoniaque artefact… Mais la détresse d’Albus était si douloureuse… et lui-même sentait la culpabilité lui nouer le ventre. Ils avaient changé leur présent, à cause d’eux deux personnes au moins n’existaient plus du tout.


	21. Interlude du Bal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour plus de compréhension, j'ai décidé d'ajouter ces chapitres "interlude" à mon histoire. Que sont ces chapitres ? Ils sont un peu particuliers dans la mesure où ils reprennent les passages des tomes écrits par JK Rowling, mais avec quelques modifications pour montrer en quoi les agissements de Scorpius et Albus ont pu modifier le présent. Dans le chapitre précédent, par exemple, nous avons vu qu'Hermione s'appelait à présent "Hermione Krum". Pourquoi ? La justification vient en partie avec ce chapitre interlude...

_24 Décembre 1994_

_Harry entraîna Parvati vers la table à laquelle Ron et Padma étaient assis, passant devant Fred et Angelina qui dansaient avec une telle frénésie que tout le monde s’écartait d’eux pour éviter les coups._   
_\- Comment ça va ? demanda Harry à Ron en s’asseyant et en débouchant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre._   
_Ron lui indiqua d’un signe de tête Hermione qui dansait avec Krum. Padma, assise à côté de lui, bras et jambes croisées, battait la mesure avec son pied. De temps à autre, elle lui jetait un regard mécontent auquel il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. Parvati s’assit de l’autre côté de Harry. A son tour, elle croisa bras et jambes et, quelques minutes plus tard, un élève de Beauxbâtons l’invita à danser._   
_\- Ça ne te dérange pas, Harry ? demanda-t-elle._   
_\- Quoi ? dit Harry, qui regardait à présent Cho et Cédric._   
_\- Aucune importance, répliqua sèchement Parvati en s’éloignant avec le garçon de Beauxbâtons._   
_Elle ne réapparut pas à la fin du morceau._   
_Ce fut Hermione qui vint s’asseoir sur la chaise vide de Parvati. La danse lui avait donné le teint un peu rose._   
_\- Salut, lui sourit Harry._   
_Ron rapprocha légèrement sa chaise :_   
_\- Alors ? s’enquit-il immédiatement._   
_\- Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit remarquer Hermione en s’éventant d’une main. Viktor est allé chercher quelque chose à boire._   
_Ron hocha la tête d’un air impatient :_   
_\- Oui, oui, mais donc ? Tu as pu tirer quelque chose de lui ?_   
_L’adolescente parut gênée en répondant :_   
_\- On dansait, je n’allais pas l’accaparer de questions en même temps._   
_\- J’espère que tu n’es pas en train de fraterniser avec l’ennemi !_   
_Hermione resta bouche bée un instant, puis éclata de rire :_   
_\- Ce que tu peux être bête ! reprit-elle après un moment d’hilarité. L’ennemi ! Non mais vraiment ! Qui est-ce qui était tout excité quand il est arrivé ici ? Qui est-ce qui voulait un autographe ? Qui est-ce qui a une figurine de lui dans son dortoir ?_   
_Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais surpris le regard de Harry qui lui fit signe de se taire. Le champion de Gryffondor prit la parole :_   
_\- Tu ne nous as pas dit d’ailleurs… A quel moment tu lui as demandé de t’accompagner au bal ? Quand vous étiez à la Bibliothèque ?_   
_\- Oui, répondit Hermione, les joues de plus en plus roses. J’ai eu de la chance, il m’a avoué qu’il venait tous les jours à la Bibliothèque pour essayer de me parler, mais qu’il n’avait jamais osé._   
_Ron eut un hochement de tête entendu et baissa la voix :_   
_\- Fais attention à ce que ce ne soit pas lui qui t’embobine, Hermione. C’est nous qui voulons des informations sur ce que tu penses avoir vu, il ne faudrait pas que ce soit lui qui te tire les vers du nez pour avoir de l’aide._   
_Indignée, l’adolescente le fusilla du regard :_   
_\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Ron ! Et je te signale qu’il ne m’a pas demandé la moindre chose au sujet de Harry !_   
_\- D’accord, d’accord, capitula son ami en levant les mains en signe de paix._   
_\- Ce n’est pas bien grave si tu n’arrives pas à avoir des informations ce soir, intervint Harry en buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Tu as raison d’être prudente, il ne faudrait pas qu’il comprenne qu’on veut lui poser plein de questions. Essaye tout de même d’en savoir davantage pour la deuxième Tâche, des fois que ça recommence._   
_Hermione hocha gravement la tête :_   
_\- Compte sur moi, Harry._   
_Agacée d’être ignorée, Padma se tourna vers Ron en lui demandant sèchement :_   
_\- Est-ce que tu as l’intention de m’inviter à danser ?_   
_Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis songeant qu’il ne servait à rien d’attendre inutilement ici, il acquiesça :_   
_\- D’accord._   
_Il se leva avec sa cavalière et ils s’éloignèrent vers la piste de danse. Harry se pencha vers Hermione :_   
_\- Tu penses vraiment que Krum pourra nous aider ?_   
_\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vois pas d’autres moyens de savoir. Je suis juste ennuyée de devoir lui mentir un peu…_   
_L’adolescent lui sourit :_   
_\- On raconte que le Tournoi a pour but de rencontrer des sorciers d’autres pays et de nouer des liens d’amitié avec eux, non ?_   
_Hermione le regarda, puis acquiesça. Harry lui tapota amicalement la main :_   
_\- Si tu veux être honnête avec lui, alors sois-le. Tu as l’air contente de le connaître, ne brise pas un début d’amitié pour un mensonge, il appréciera peut-être ton honnêteté._   
_Remarquant que le champion de Durmstrang venait vers leur table avec une Bièraubeurre dans chaque main, Harry estima qu’il était temps de laisser sa meilleure amie enquêter et profiter de sa soirée. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en chuchotant :_   
_\- Merci, Harry !_   
_Ce dernier adressa un signe de tête à Viktor Krum en le croisant :_   
_\- Salut Krum !_   
_\- Salut, Potterrr, répondit son rival._   
_Harry commença à chercher Ron du regard pour le rejoindre, lorsque Percy se précipita vers lui en se frottant les mains d’un air très supérieur._   
_\- Harry ! Je suis fier de toi, tu deviens ami avec Vicktor Krum ?! C’est ça le but : la coopération magique internationale !_

_~_

  
_A minuit, les Bizarr’Sisters cessèrent de jouer. Elles furent saluées par une salve d’applaudissements enthousiastes, puis les danseurs commencèrent à quitter la salle. Dans le hall d’entrée, Harry et Ron virent Hermione dire au revoir à Krum avant qu’il ne retourne à bord du vaisseau de Durmstrang. Ils l’attendirent au pied de l’escalier, elle les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, le pas sautillant et les yeux brillants._   
_\- Alors ? s’enquit Ron nonchalamment._   
_\- Je n’ai pas osé aborder le sujet, avoua-t-elle. Et je n’ai pas vu le temps passer, cependant je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler de quelque chose d’important. J’ai rendez-vous demain avec lui, à la Bibliothèque !_   
_Le rouquin soupira, regrettant visiblement de ne pas avoir déjà plus d’informations, il s’efforça toutefois de sourire en voyant la bonne humeur d’Hermione._   
_\- Hé ! Harry !_   
_C’était Cédric Diggory. Cho l’attendait un peu plus loin._   
_\- Oui ? dit Harry en pivotant vers lui._   
_Cédric le rejoignit dans l’escalier mais, apparemment, il voulait lui parler seul à seul._   
_\- On t’attend dans la Salle Commune ! lança Hermione en montant les marches en compagnie de Ron._   
_\- Ecoute…_   
_Cédric baissa la voix tandis qu’Hermione et Ron disparaissaient en haut des marches._   
_\- J’ai une dette envers toi pour m’avoir parlé du dragon. Alors, je voulais te dire, au sujet de l’œuf d’or… Est-ce que le tien se met à hurler quand tu l’ouvres ?_   
_L’adolescent acquiesça, tout en observant l’autre champion de Poudlard. La moitié de son visage et une grande partie de son torse avaient été sévèrement brûlés lors que la première Tâche. Le Suédois à Museau Court avait failli lui arracher la main et Diggory avait dû porter un bras en attelle pendant de longues semaines, ainsi que des bandages pour aider ses brûlures à être soignées. Mme Pomfresh avait eu beaucoup de mal à rafistoler l’élève de Poufsouffle qui, heureusement, se portait à présent beaucoup mieux._   
_\- Tu n’as qu’à prendre un bain, d’accord ?_   
_\- Quoi ?_   
_\- Prend un bain… heu… avec l’œuf et… réfléchis. L’eau chaude t’aidera… Fais-moi confiance._   
_Harry le regarda en se demandant si Diggory allait vraiment mieux ou si les flammes du dragon n’avaient pas également fait fondre certains de ses neurones._   
_\- Un conseil, poursuivit Cédric. Va dans la salle de bain des préfets. La quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe, c’est « Fraîcheur des Pins ». Bon, je te quitte, il faut que j’aille dire bonne nuit…_   
_Il sourit à nouveau et redescendit les marches pour aller retrouver Cho._

_~_

  
_Le lendemain après-midi, Hermione s’était installée à une table à l’écart, dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Nerveuse, elle ne cessait d’ouvrir le livre qu’elle avait emprunté, de le refermer, pour finalement l’ouvrir à nouveau mais sans parvenir à lire les lignes, angoissée et impatiente à la fois de retrouver Krum. Le champion de Durmstrang finit par la rejoindre et tira une chaise pour s’assoir en face d’elle._   
_\- Bonjourrr, Herrr-mion-neû._   
_\- Salut, Viktor, sourit Hermione en refermant son livre qu’elle tenait à l’envers._   
_Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire en croisant les doigts sur la table :_   
_\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me voirrrr ?_   
_\- Oui. Hier soir, je voulais te parler d’un truc, mais on s’est tellement bien amusé que je n’ai pas osé…_   
_Elle rosit d’embarras, il attendit patiemment qu’elle reprenne. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione décida de se jeter à l’eau :_   
_\- Ecoute, je te fais confiance, tu es quelqu’un de très gentil et très honnête et j’ai besoin de ton aide pour… pour quelque chose en rapport avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._   
_Le champion l’observa en silence, sans manifester méfiance ou hostilité. Elle se dépêcha d’ajouter :_   
_\- Attention, je ne suis pas en train d’essayer de mettre Poudlard et Durmstrang en rivalité parce que… parce que je suis allée au Bal avec toi mais que Harry Potter est aussi mon meilleur ami et… et… bref ! Tu te souviens de la première Tâche ?_   
_\- Bien sûrrr, répondit immédiatement Krum l’air étonné._   
_\- Tu te souviens de Cédric ? Comment ça s’est passé ?_   
_Il acquiesça en croisant les bras :_   
_\- Oui. Il a voulu métamorrrrphoser une pierrrrrre en chien, mais il a trrrrrébuché et le drrrragon s’est acharrrné sur lui._   
_L’adolescente vérifia rapidement d’un coup d’œil que personne ne les écoutait, puis se pencha un peu plus en avant :_   
_\- Ecoute, ça va te paraître bizarre… je crois que quelqu’un a essayé de faire saboter l’épreuve de Cédric._   
_Surpris, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et rencontra l’expression on ne peut plus sérieuse de sa nouvelle amie. Soulagée de constater que pour le moment il semblait la croire, elle continua :_   
_\- Cédric est loin d’être gauche, normalement, je le connais un peu. Et puis, j’ai remarqué deux garçons dans les tribunes, ils avaient la robe de Durmstrang. Quand je suis passée près d’eux, ils parlaient sans votre accent et sur le coup je n’ai pas vraiment fait attention._   
_Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil incertain, il l’encouragea à poursuivre d’un signe de tête._   
_\- Mais après, juste après que Cédric soit tombé, ces deux élèves sont partis en courant… Et j’ai trouvé ça vraiment très étrange. Je suis presque sûre qu’ils ont lancé un Sortilège pour déboussoler Cédric…_   
_Viktor Krum fronça les sourcils :_   
_\- Tu veux dirrre que des élèves de mon Institut ont voulu fairrre échouer un des champions ?_   
_\- Je sais que c’est une accusation très grave et je n’ai pas de preuves à proprement parler, mais… Je ne suis pas en train de t’accuser, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais su, ou entendu parler de quelque chose… Tu comprends, personne n’a envie que d’autres élèves essayent de favoriser leur champion._   
_Elle se tut et se mordilla les lèvres, inquiète. Le jeune homme resta silencieux un long moment, pensif, les sourcils toujours froncés._   
_\- Je ne suis au courrrrant de rien, finit-il par dire au bout d’un moment. Mais je te crrrrois et je comprrrends pourrquoi tu t’inquiètes._   
_\- Il ne faut pas que Harry, ou toi, ou même Fleur soyez les prochains…_   
_\- Tu en as parrrrlé aux prrrofesseurrrs ?_   
_Hermione secoua négativement la tête :_   
_\- Non, comme je te l’ai dit, je n’ai pas de preuves. Je sais juste que j’ai vu ces deux élèves, mais c’est tout, je ne suis pas du tout crédible sans éléments concrets sous la main._   
_Une lueur s’alluma dans les yeux noirs de Viktor lorsque ce dernier comprit qu’Hermione lui faisait donc assez confiance pour le mettre dans un secret qu’elle ne partageait surement qu’avec ses deux meilleurs amis._   
_\- Trrrès bien. Dans ce cas, je vais t’aider, Herr-mion-neû ! Je vais essayer de savoir si un de mes camarrrrades a voulu m’aider, si c’est le cas, je lui ferrrai savoirrr ma façon de penser ! Si je dois gagner, je veux que ce soit parrr mérrrite et non parrr triche !_   
_\- Merci, Viktor ! s’exclama Hermione en laissant toute sa nervosité s’en aller. Je suis sûre qu’avec ton aide, on va trouver !_

_~_

  
_Hermione sortait de la Grande Salle en fermant son sac de cours lorsqu’elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Relevant les yeux, elle découvrit Krum qui arrivait en brandissant une enveloppe :_   
_\- Herr-mion-neû, je les ai enfin !_   
_Ravie, l’adolescente le rejoignit et l’entraina dans le fond du hall, le plus loin possible des oreilles indiscrètes :_   
_\- Tu as fait vite !_   
_Le jeune homme ouvrit fièrement l’enveloppe et en sorti différentes photos qui lui présenta :_   
_\- J’ai prrrit tous mes camarrrades en prrretextant un souvenirrr de notrrre année ici. Ils sont tous là._   
_Hermione examina attentivement le cliché où l’on voyait le champion de Durmstrang en train de brandir triomphalement l’œuf d’or devant le Vaisseau accosté sur le lac, ainsi que la délégation au complet qui l’accompagnait en faisant des signes de victoire. Viktor avait également réussi à récupérer des photos de ses camarades avec d’autres angles de vues, en cours, dans le parc… A mesure qu’elle examinait tous les élèves de Durmstrang sous ses yeux, l’adolescente sentit une véritable déception lui nouer la gorge :_   
_\- Oh… fit-elle déçue. Je suis désolée, j’ai l’impression qu’ils ne sont pas là. J’ai l’intime conviction qu’il y avait au moins un garçon aux cheveux très blonds et il n’y en a qu’un seul sur tes photos, le problème c’est qu’il n’a pas du tout la même carrure. A bien réfléchir, mes deux suspects paraissaient même plus jeunes que tes amis. J’ai même eu l’impression étrange de les avoir déjà vus... J’ai cru que ça signifiait que je les avais tout simplement croisés dans un couloir, parmi un groupe d’élèves de ton Ecole ou quelque chose de ce genre-là mais... il faut croire que ce n’était pas ça. Je crois que je t’ai embêté pour rien._   
_Gentiment, Krum lui tapota l’épaule, l’air ravi plutôt que contrarié :_   
_\- Ce n’est pas grrrave ! répliqua-t-il. Peut-êtrrre qu’en fait, ce sont d’autrres élèves qui se sont déguisés pour fairrre crroirre qu’ils apparrrtenaient à mon Ecole !_   
_Hermione acquiesça en rangeant les photos de groupes :_   
_\- C’est possible… Dans ce cas, ça peut être n’importe quel élève de Beauxbâtons ou même de Poudlard ! On ne va jamais réussi à savoir !_   
_\- On va continuer à cherrrcher. Je suis intrrrigué aussi et je veux savoirrr, comme toi._   
_Elle lui rendit l’enveloppe avec un pâle sourire :_   
_\- Je commence à croire que je suis folle et que j’ai tout imaginé._   
_\- Je suis sûrrr que non ! protesta Krum outré à cette idée. Tu es brrrillante, tu n’aurrrais jamais inventé un trrruc parrreil !_   
_Le teint un peu rose, Hermione tripota maladroitement son sac de cours :_   
_\- En tout cas, Ron et moi on surveillera tout depuis nos places, lors de la prochaine Tâche. Si je vois le moindre truc suspect, j’irais tout de suite en parler aux Professeurs ! Mais toi, tu dois me promettre d’être vigilant également, des fois que cette fois-ci se soit toi qui soit pris pour cible…_   
_\- Pas de prrroblème.. Je suis rrravi de savoirrr que tu veillerrras sur moi, répondit Viktor avec un grand sourire qui fit s’empourprer davantage les joues d’Hermione._   
_Celle-ci recula, presque à regret :_   
_\- Je dois aller en cours, on se voit plus tard ?_   
_Le jeune homme sauta sur l’occasion :_   
_\- Viens manger avec moi, à midi ! lui proposa-t-il. On pourrait manger en se prrromenant prrès du lac !_   
_Sans hésiter, l’adolescente accepta et couru pour rejoindre Harry et Ron qui sortaient à leur tour de la Grande Salle._


	22. Delphini à Poudlard

_4 Septembre 2020_

Lorsque Scorpius ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, il constata rapidement qu’Albus n’était déjà plus dans son lit. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui apprit qu’il était encore très tôt, néanmoins il renonça à replonger dans le sommeil. En silence, il s’habilla dans le noir, sans réveiller ses deux camarades de dortoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Albus était lové dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, et fixait les flammes sans les voir, roulé dans un plaid. En silence, Scorpius s’assit d’une demi-fesse sur l’accoudoir libre et le regarda, sachant que cette attitude signifiait que son ami avait encore fait un épouvantable cauchemar et qu’il devait en plus culpabiliser pour la disparition de Rose et Hugo Granger-Weasley. Et lui ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer, à part d’être patient. L’adolescent blond était déjà soulagé de voir qu’Albus l’écoutait au moins, même si c’était difficile pour lui. Il posa une main sur le bras de son ami qui fut parcouru d’un long frisson, désolé de le voir si malheureux :  
\- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…  
Albus se redressa dans le fauteuil pour s’asseoir correctement :  
\- Je… Et si on n’attendait pas ?  
Scorpius comprit alors que son ami avait eu une idée et qu’il la cogitait dans son coin depuis surement de nombreuses heures :  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- On pourrait réparer ce qu’on a fait, non ? Pourquoi attendre de voir ce qui a été fait ou non, finalement ? Pourquoi attendre de savoir si Delphini nous connaît déjà ? On prend le Retourneur, toi et moi, et on re-retourne à la première Tâche ! Là, on s’auto-empêche de lancer les sorts sur Cédric et pouf ! On reviendra dans notre vrai présent !  
\- Dans notre vrai présent où Cédric sera mort de toute façon, souligna prudemment Scorpius.  
\- Oui, mais on trouvera après un autre moyen de le sauver, on aura qu’à essayer d’intervenir sur la deuxième ou troisième Tâche !  
\- Mauvaise idée, décréta immédiatement l’adolescent blond.  
\- Scorpiuuuuus ! gémit Albus à la fois mécontent et suppliant. On dirait que tu fais tout pour qu’on ne répare rien du tout et que tu retardes exprès, en espérant que je vais finir par oublier !  
Scorpius délaissa l’accoudoir pour se laisser glisser sur le tapis, les sourcils froncés :  
\- J’essaye juste d’éviter d’aggraver notre cas, Albus. On vient à peine d’arriver, tu es loin d’être en bon état et, encore une fois, on a trop peu d’éléments en main pour agir maintenant.  
\- Je ne suis pas en bon état parce que mes cousins n’existent plus ! Le couple de ma tante est brisé ! Comment veux-tu que j’aille bien ? Si on agit sur nous-même, qu’on répare…  
\- Mais c’est beaucoup trop dangereux, tu deviens fou, Albus ! Je comprends parfaitement ton mal être, mais tu ne peux pas inventer n’importe quoi pour essayer de soulager ta douleur !  
Albus avait envie de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre son ami. Il voulait lui hurler qu’il ne comprenait rien, qu’il avait tort ! Qu’il s’en fichait, lui, sa famille n’avait pas en partie disparu ! Mais il avait encore plus peur de perdre son seul ami en lui criant dessus. L’adolescent replia ses jambes contre son torse, Scorpius assis en tailleur sur le tapis en face de lui le dévisageait avec une certaine inquiétude.  
\- Ecoute, Albus… Imagine deux secondes qu’on mette ton plan sur pied. On prend le Retourneur, on retourne à la première Tâche… Tu imagines le bordel ? Pour nous auto-empêcher de lancer le sort, on va prendre des risques inconsidérés et peut-être qu’on se verrait nous-même ! Tu crois que tu te sentirais bien, là, si tu voyais soudain un autre Albus et un autre Scorpius débouler dans la Salle Commune ?  
L’adolescent essaya d’imaginer brièvement la situation et sentit la tête lui tourner. Il porta la main à son front, le trouva plus chaud que la normale, mais préféra ne pas alerter son ami.  
\- Je… si on se cache, qu’on fait en sorte de ne pas se croiser ?  
\- C’est trop incertain. Tu as bien vu, en plus, le Retourneur de Temps a décidé de lui-même du moment où il fallait revenir dans le présent. Il n’a pas l’air extrêmement fiable. Ça veut dire qu’il faut qu’on tienne compte de ce détail, qu’on s’empêche de lancer les sorts sur Cédric… et je ne sais même pas ce qu’il adviendrait de nous ou de nos doubles ! Si ça se trouve, en voulant arranger les choses, c’est nous-même que l’on va faire disparaitre !  
Déconfit, Albus posa le menton sur ses genoux. Il devait bien reconnaitre que Scorpius avait raison, ils étaient trop peu ignorants des répercussions qu’ils pourraient engendrer à chaque fois. Pourtant, il fallait bien sauver ses cousins à un moment ou à un autre…  
**_\- Albus ! Je suis morte à cause de toi ! hurla la voix de Rose._**  
 ** _Il leva la main pour se protéger du fantôme de sa cousine qui lui lançait des Chocogrenouilles à la figure._**  
-… Albus… ? l’appela Scorpius d’une voix incertaine.  
 ** _Hugo sanglotait, assis sur le bord du nid d’un dragon. L’ombre de l’Oiseau Noir se dessina devant l’adolescent qui recula, effrayé._**  
 ** _L’ombre noire !_**  
 ** _\- J’ai vu ton fils dans la course des étoiles, soupira le Professeur Lafaille à l’adresse d’Harry Potter._**  
Il frissonna. Il sentait la chaleur du feu non loin pourtant. Il avait terriblement froid et le front si chaud…  
**_« Lorsque le Temps sera retourné. Lorsque l’Autre sera épargné. »_**  
 ** _La Menace Noire écarta les ailes en ouvrant un bec aiguisé et menaçant._**  
 ** _« Lorsque des fils invisibles assassineront leurs pères… »_**  
Scorpius se leva du tapis et passa au travers de l’Oiseau Noir qu’il ne voyait pas.  
**_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, car… »_**  
Les mains fraîches de Scorpius se posèrent soudain sur son visage. Soudain libéré de sa vision, Albus se mit à haleter en ayant l’impression d’être un noyé qui revenait à l’air libre.  
\- Je vais chercher le Professeur Lafaille ! déclara Scorpius qui recula immédiatement ses doigts en sentant le visage brûlant de son ami.  
\- Non !  
Sans réfléchir, Albus le retint par le poignet, le regard suppliant :  
\- Pas ça… Il va forcément alerter mes parents et je ne veux pas… S’il te plait…  
Indécis, l’adolescent blond jeta un regard en direction de la sortie de leur Salle Commune, puis dévisagea son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se força à afficher un pauvre sourire :  
\- Ça va mieux… Je…  
\- Mieux ? On aurait dit que tu allais refaire une crise, comme dans la Forêt !  
Insistant, Albus tira sur la manche de Scorpius qu’il n’avait toujours pas lâché, l’invitant à rester près de lui à tout prix.  
\- S’il te plait… Tu as raison, je dois me calmer et prendre mon mal en patience. On va voir comment sont les choses ici, on avisera au fur et à mesure et j’écouterai tous tes conseils sans protester, déclara-t-il à toute vitesse pour essayer de se convaincre et de convaincre son ami.  
Ce dernier hésitait encore, mais finit par hocher lentement la tête. Lentement, il approcha à nouveau ses doigts du visage d’Albus et toucha son front :  
\- Tu es si chaud… ça fait peur…  
\- Et ta main est si fraîche que ça fait un bien fou…  
Il soupira longuement en rêvant de fourrer sa figure en entier contre les paumes de son ami.  
\- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, avant le début des cours. _Accio_ carafe !  
Sans dire mot, Albus regarda Scorpius attirer la carafe d’eau presque vide et la poser en équilibre précaire sur l’accoudoir. Il laissa son ami le rallonger tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil et remettre le plaid sur lui, se sentant trop fatigué pour protester et appréciant de se faire un peu dorloter.  
\- Je te promets qu’on trouvera un moyen de tout régler, dit tout bas Scorpius en sortant un mouchoir en soie de sa poche qu’il laissa tremper ensuite dans l’eau. On prendra le temps qu’il faudra, on sera prudent et surtout il faut que tu sois en bon état. D’accord ?  
\- D’accord… murmura Albus tandis que le mouchoir humide passait ensuite sur son visage pour l’éponger et le rafraichir.  
Il ferma les yeux, laissant son ami prendre soin de lui comme s’il était un petit enfant et tenta de se consoler en se disant qu’au moins Scorpius était toujours en vie dans ce présent.

Albus parvint à dormir encore deux heures. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, toujours roulé en boule dans le fauteuil, le jour était déjà bien plus présent dans la Salle Commune et Scorpius étudiait, à plat ventre sur le tapis devant le feu. L’adolescent bailla en se frottant les paupières. Son humeur frôlait la déprime, il s’efforça toutefois de se secouer en se disant que ressasser sans cesse les aspects négatifs de sa situation n’allait en rien arranger les choses.  
\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda son ami sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.  
\- Oui, merci. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
Il s’assit dans le fauteuil en repliant le plaid.  
\- Je rattrape ce qu’on a manqué.  
Albus se demanda vaguement comment son ami ressentait réellement la situation, comment il faisait pour avoir cet air calme et maître de lui. Puis, il comprit. Scorpius se réfugiait dans les études et les devoirs pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique. Il lui enviait un peu ce sang-froid et songea qu’il avait bien de la chance de l’avoir à ses côtés. L’adolescent roula le parchemin dont il venait de terminer la lecture :  
\- On va prendre le petit déj’ ?  
Albus acquiesça, réalisant qu’il avait très faim tout à coup.

Une fois installé à la table des Serpentard, l’adolescent ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux vers le plafond lorsque les hiboux entrèrent pour livrer le courrier du matin. Peut-être que Delphini essayerait de les contacter ? Mais si un Grand-Duc vint déposer _La Gazette du Sorcier_ devant Scorpius, Albus fut déçu de constater qu’il n’y avait rien pour lui. Tant pis, il suivrait les conseils de son ami et attendrait. Patiemment. Essayant de se changer les idées, Albus se rapprocha de lui pour regarder également le journal :  
\- Des trucs intéressants ?  
\- Bof… Sauf si ça t’intéresse de savoir que les Gobelins veulent ouvrir un nouveau musée avec des objets précieux et rares.  
\- On ne parle pas de nous deux ? Comme on nous a cherché partout…  
Scorpius parcourut les articles rapidement :  
\- A première vue, je ne vois rien. Ils n’ont peut-être pas trop ébruité notre fugue. C’est pas plus mal, les gens oublieront vite notre petite aventure.  
Il s’apprêta à passer à la page suivante lorsqu’Albus l’arrêta en soufflant :  
\- Là !  
Scorpius s’arrêta sur l’article qui venait d’interpeller son camarade. Il retint son souffle  
« LE BUREAU DU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE CAMBRIOLE »  
Rapidement, l’adolescent blond redressa la tête pour vérifier qu’ils étaient tranquilles. Heureusement leurs camarades avaient l’habitude de les voir s’isoler et ne cherchaient plus à forcer leur duo, ils pouvaient donc continuer à parler sans qu’on se soucie de leur conversation. A mi-voix, Scorpius lu l’encadré :  
\- « Lorsque le Ministre Percy Weasley est retourné dans son bureau le 2 Septembre, en fin d’après-midi, il a constaté immédiatement qu’il y avait eu effraction. Un objet d’une grande valeur, pourtant mis sous haute surveillance, a été dérobé. Pour le moment, l’enquête ne permet pas d’affirmer s’il y a un seul ou plusieurs responsables et le Ministre refuse catégoriquement de nous dire quel objet a été volé. Les rumeurs commencent à reporter que certains anciens alliés des Forces du Mal seraient actuellement en mouvement et que les deux affaires seraient liées… »  
Scorpius releva les yeux vers son ami. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et savoir que c’étaient eux les voleurs. L’objet ne pouvait être que le Retourneur de Temps.  
\- Percy Weasley… ?  
\- C’est un de mes oncles, répondit Albus d’un air lugubre. Je sais qu’il a toujours été très ambitieux, mais je ne pensais pas qu’il le serait assez pour faire ce métier-là…  
\- Au moins, c’est toujours un membre de ta famille qui campe le rôle, songea Scorpius.  
L’adolescent blond resta pensif en se demandant comment les choses s’étaient déroulées dans ce présent. Ils avaient donc vraisemblablement également volé le Retourneur de Temps, il pouvait donc en déduire qu’ils connaissaient sûrement Delphini. Comment avaient-ils procédé ? Percy Weasley avait-il mis les mêmes protections dans son bureau qu’Hermione dans leur présent ? Il frissonna en chassant toutes les possibilités qui lui effleuraient l’esprit. S’il commençait à trop réfléchir à sa version telle qu’ils la connaissaient, puis à la version de ce présent où ils se trouvaient, il allait finir avec une énorme migraine. Et mieux valait ne pas trop en savoir non plus, il fallait se contenter de ce qu’il fallait. Scorpius replia le journal et avala son verre de jus de fruits. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ lui avait tout de même donné une idée. S’il ne se trompait pas, la Bibliothèque devait garder la plupart des anciens numéros quelque part et justement il devait faire sa retenue là-bas, ce soir ! Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait accomplir sa punition tout en trouvant les réponses aux questions qu’ils se posaient tous les deux. Albus pourrait en savoir davantage et ils décideraient ensemble de la suite des évènements.

Scorpius décida de ne pas perdre de temps. Son dernier cours achevé, il prévint Albus qu’il le retrouverait dans la Salle Commune ou au dortoir le soir-même, puis il prit la direction de la Bibliothèque. Sa retenue commençait dans plus d’une heure, mais il comptait bien mettre ce temps à profit ! Mme Pince fronça les sourcils en le voyant se présenter à son bureau. L’adolescent ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, plaquant son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres et prenant sa voix la plus polie, il se justifia :  
\- J’ai terminé mes cours et comme je n’ai rien de particulier à faire, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être venir en avance, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Vous espérez ainsi que votre punition prendra fin plus tôt, Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda la bibliothécaire en le toisant derrière ses lunettes.  
\- Pas spécialement, madame. Mais pourquoi perdrais-je du temps inutilement quand je peux me rendre utile ici ?  
Elle continua de le dévisager intensément tandis qu’il gardait un air poliment impassible. Mme Pince se leva finalement :  
\- Très bien, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste tant qu’il y a encore des élèves, mais vous allez commencer. Je vous préviens, si vous faites le moindre mal à mes livres pendant que j’ai le dos tourné…  
\- Jamais je n’oserai commettre un tel crime, répliqua aussitôt Scorpius comme si l’idée le révoltait au plus haut point.  
Elle l’entraina dans une pièce non loin de la réserve. Scorpius songea sérieusement à faire carrière comme libraire ou bibliothécaire en regardant le paradis de livres qui se présentait à lui. Des ouvrages partout, des grimoires, des parchemins sous vitrines, des vieux bouquins poussiéreux…  
\- Tout ce qui se trouve ici est vieux ou fragile, Monsieur Malefoy.  
D’un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaitre un long parchemin qu’elle lui présenta :  
\- Vous allez vérifier que tout ce qui est inscrit ici se trouve rangé dans cette pièce, à la place indiquée. Evitez de toucher quoi que ce soit et signalez sur ce même parchemin tout objet qui vous semble particulièrement abimés.  
Rapidement, il lut l’interminable liste tout en hochant la tête pour montrer qu’il avait compris. Oh oui, il y avait bien pire comme retenue que de chercher des vieux grimoires dans une Bibliothèque !  
L’adolescent commença cependant à changer d’avis une demi-heure plus tard en sentant son cou devenir de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure qu’il devait se le dévisser pour déchiffrer les titres des ouvrages planqués sur des étagères si hautes que même l’escabeau n’était pas assez grand pour les atteindre. Petit à petit, il remplissait son parchemin avec sérieux, malgré tout fasciné. Tous ces livres avaient été un jour présents dans la grande Bibliothèque de Poudlard, des centaines d’étudiants les avaient touchés. Il trouva le tout premier exemplaire de _Vies et Habitats des Animaux Fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau, ainsi qu’une ancienne édition de _L’Histoire de Poudlard_ qui était moins complète que celle qu’Albus lui avait offerte et qu’il embarquait toujours dans ses valises. Des anciens manuels scolaires, des biographies sur des sorcières et sorciers dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler… Il y avait même des écrits datant de l’époque des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard ! Concentré, l’adolescent continua sa tâche, sentant de temps à autre la présence de Mme Pince qui venait s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas encore mis le feu à ses livres adorés. Le sourire rayonnant et ravi de l’étudiant dû cependant la rassurer car elle ne chercha pas à l’approcher et ne vint pas lui faire de reproches. Scorpius en oublia presque qu’à la base, il voulait en profiter pour enquêter sur les anciens numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Heureusement, sa retenue consistait également à vérifier si les reliures en cuir noir regroupant les journaux de ces quarante dernières années étaient bien rangées à leur place. Certes, on ne lui demandait pas d’ouvrir ces reliures pour vérifier les pages à l’intérieur, mais qu’est-ce qui l’en empêchait ? Vérifiant d’un coup d’œil si Mme Pince était hors de vue, Scorpius s’approcha des tranches noires où les dates étaient inscrites en lettres d’or. Il attrapa celui de l’année 1995, se retourna et le posa avec précaution sur la table au milieu de la salle. Avec un soin tout particulier, il ouvrit la couverture et huma discrètement l’odeur du vieux journal protégé par un Sortilège dont Mme Pince avait le secret. Aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, sans toutefois abîmer les feuillets, Scorpius chercha les journaux datant du mois de juin. Il finit par trouver ce qu’il cherchait : un article publié le lendemain de la troisième Tâche annonçait la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la victoire d’Harry Potter et la mort de Cédric Diggory. Scorpius ne put retenir un soupir, sans trop savoir si cette nouvelle le réjouissait ou non. Il craignait les énormes changements qu’apporteraient la survie de Cédric, il voyait déjà tellement les conséquences alors qu’ils n’avaient fait qu’une toute petite modification. Le présent tel qu’ils le connaissaient changerait encore et jamais ils ne reviendraient dans leur présent « normal » s’ils arrivaient à sauver le fils d’Amos Diggory. Mais il y avait aussi le souci concernant Rose et Hugo… L’adolescent secoua doucement la tête. Peut-être, inconsciemment, avait-il espéré que Cédric serait bien en vie, au moins ils auraient en parti réussi leur mission … et peut-être qu’ils auraient pu faire le deuil des cousins d’Albus sans avoir besoin de tripoter encore le Retourneur de Temps. Il se mordit les lèvres à ces pensées, conscient que son meilleur ami serait bien trop malheureux de ne jamais revoir sa cousine et son cousin.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy ! l’interpella Mme Pince qui semblait avoir surgit de nulle part. Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
Le regard perçant et lançant des éclairs, la terrible bibliothécaire fixa l’adolescent qui répondit sans sourciller :  
\- Je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi vérifier si les anciens journaux étaient bien rangés. Ce serait dommage, s’il manquait une date ou un numéro…  
Avec moult précautions, il referma la reliure. Le geste précis et soigneux n’échappa aucunement à Mme Pince qui n’était pas mécontente de voir enfin un élève respectueux, qui plus est un élève qui prenait des initiatives intéressantes et qui lui permettait, au passage, de la soulager d’un long travail.  
\- Très bien, Monsieur Malefoy, finissez d’abord avec la liste que je vous ai donnée tantôt Ensuite, s’il vous reste du temps, vous pourrez vérifier les journaux et vous me noterez également où vous vous serez arrêté.  
Scorpius hocha la tête en souriant :  
\- Ce sera fait !  
Il reposa vite la reliure à sa place et reprit son travail sans attendre, désireux d’en terminer au plus vite afin de pouvoir remettre rapidement le nez dans les journaux. Il voulait d’autres informations, comprendre des petits détails, histoire de ne pas être complètement perdu dans ce présent.  
22 heures sonnèrent quelque part dans le château lorsque Scorpius quitta enfin la Bibliothèque. Il avait toujours très mal au cou, mais également aux bras à force de sortir et de remettre les journaux sur les étagères, chaque reliure pesait à chaque fois une véritable tonne ! Néanmoins l’adolescent était plutôt content de lui et de ses découvertes, il avait hâte d’en faire part à Albus. Appréciant les couloirs déserts du château, Scorpius salua aimablement le Baron Sanglant au premier étage. Le fantôme ne lui répondit pas et traversa un mur tandis que l’adolescent continuait son chemin. Il s’apprêtait à descendre l’escalier du grand hall lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira brusquement derrière une tapisserie.  
\- Polly ? s’exclama-t-il en découvrant la Gryffondor qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
\- Non ! répondit l’adolescente en chuchotant. C’est moi, Delphini !  
Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant depuis quand l’amie d’Albus et Polly Chapman - ancienne meilleure amie de Rose -avaient fusionné, puis il se claqua mentalement :  
-… Polynectar… marmonna-t-il.  
La jeune femme déguisée hocha la tête :  
\- Oui, j’ai piqué des cheveux à une de tes camarades. Où est Albus ? Je le cherche partout. Et toi aussi, je te cherchais, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Je suis morte d’inquiétude ! Je prends des risques en venant ici, les effets du Polynectar vont bientôt prendre fin !  
\- Albus est en retenue et je sors de la mienne à l’instant, expliqua-t-il.  
La fausse Polly écarquilla les yeux :  
\- Oh… Vous avez été attrapés ? Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Vous n’avez pas eu le temps de remonter le temps, alors…  
\- Si.  
Elle le dévisagea avec ses grands yeux marrons :  
\- Mais Cédric est toujours…  
\- Je sais, répondit-il. On a remonté le temps, mais on a échoué. Enfin, on a modifié des trucs quand même, mais pas les bons.  
La jeune femme le regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupeur. Il continua :  
\- Tu n’as pas dû voir la différence, toi, vu que tu n’es pas partie avec nous.  
\- Surement… murmura-t-elle. Les changements sont nombreux ?  
\- Pas nombreux, la corrigea-t-il. Mais assez importants, selon le point de vue.  
Nerveuse, Delphi regarda sa chevelure qui commençait à s’éclaircir, menaçant de reprendre sa teinte bleu-argenté d’origine.  
\- On ne savait pas si on pouvait te contacter, reprit-il précipitamment. Albus le voulait en tout cas.  
Elle hocha la tête, le regard alerte :  
\- Alors, il faut qu’on se voie tous les trois. Vous me raconterez ce qu’il vous est arrivé, je vous aiderai de mon côté à comprendre ce qui est différent. Et ensuite, on décidera de ce qu’on fait.  
Scorpius eu envie de la pousser hors de leur cachette, de lui dire de les oublier. De laisser Amos faire son deuil, de laisser Cédric reposer en paix. De laisser Albus hors de tout ça, de le laisser lui aussi en dehors de ces histoires de voyages temporels et de modifications.  
\- Comme tu veux, s’entendit-il répondre. Par contre, Albus et moi, nous ne pouvons pas quitter Poudlard facilement. Les Professeurs et nos parents nous ont à l’œil, si on sort sans autorisation ça va mal aller pour nous…  
Delphini s’empressa de cacher ses cheveux de plus en plus argentés sous son chapeau de sorcière, le visage résolu :  
\- Dans ce cas, c’est moi qui viendrais ! Je peux prendre le passage secret, comme je viens de le faire, et un peu de Polynectar également. Il nous faut un lieu de rendez-vous pour notre mise au point. Demain ?  
\- C’est juste, on est encore trop surveillé, répondit-il sans hésiter. Samedi prochain ? Ce sera plus facile d’agir comme on n’a pas cours, on sera beaucoup plus libres de nos mouvements.  
\- Dans le parc, alors, décida Delphini. L’après-midi, vers le Saule Cogneur ?  
\- Oui, bonne idée. Après le déjeuner, si ça te convient.  
La jeune femme acquiesça, puis lui sourit en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur la joue :  
\- Contente de voir que tu vas bien. Je file, à bientôt !  
Le temps pour Scorpius de cligner des yeux, Delphini Diggory avait déjà disparu. Il l’entendit courir dans le couloir et sortit de la cachette à son tour. Le pas plus posé et mesuré, il regagna la Salle Commune et s’assit à la table la plus proche de la fenêtre. Les yeux dans le vague, l’adolescent observa des Strangulots en train de se poursuivre joyeusement dans les eaux du Lac. Au moins, il allait avoir une bonne nouvelle à donner à Albus lorsque ce dernier reviendrait de sa retenue.  
Scorpius n’eut pas très longtemps à attendre, son ami entra dans la Salle Commune environ trois quart d’heure plus tard et haussa les sourcils en le voyant à la table, en train de faire ses devoirs.  
\- Je pensais que tu serais déjà au lit.  
Il le rejoignit, tira un fauteuil et s’affala dedans avec un soupir :  
\- Pfiou ! C’était super long ! Mme Tomechon ne m’a pas laissé une seule minute de répit. Et toi, ça c’est bien passé avec Mme Pince ?  
\- Plutôt oui, j’ai pu mettre le nez dans les journaux au passage. J’ai des petites infos qui peuvent t’intéresser, si tu veux.  
Albus acquiesça en portant la main à sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement. Scorpius reposa sa plume :  
\- Alors, Hermione a bel et bien épousé Viktor Krum, le joueur de Quidditch. En fait, si j’ai bien compris, ils ont gardé contact par lettres après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ta tante est allée en vacances chez lui, lui-même est venu lui rendre visite par la suite. Il a même quitté la Bulgarie lorsque Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir. Il est possible qu’il ait rejoint l’Ordre du Phénix à l’époque, ce qui est sûr c’est que j’ai trouvé un article relatant de la grande Bataille de Poudlard et qu’il était présent.  
\- Je vois… murmura Albus. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre intervention sur la première Tâche les a autant rapprochés…  
\- Je n’ai pas non plus cette réponse, j’en suis désolé. Comme on dit, le battement d’aile d’un Hippogriffes peut provoquer un typhon à l’autre bout du monde. Par contre, je sais pourquoi elle n’est pas Ministre.  
L’adolescent leva ses yeux verts sur Scorpius :  
\- Si je ne me trompe pas, dans notre présent d’origine, elle a terminé ses études à Poudlard, puis elle est assez rapidement entrée au Ministère. Jusqu’à gravir les échelons et à prendre la place de Kingsley Shacklebolt en tant que Ministre. Je suppose qu’elle n’a pas suivi le même parcours.  
\- Tout à fait. Elle a bien terminé ses études à Poudlard, elle voulait son diplôme, mais elle sortait aussi avec Krum déjà. Une fois son diplôme en poche, ta tante est partie avec Krum, ils ont décidé de faire un tour du monde, elle a même sortie un livre pour montrer les différences culturelles des sorcières et sorciers dans les différents pays du monde ! Un pavé impressionnant, je ne te raconte pas ! Elle a aussi monté des sociétés pour prendre la défense de certaines Créatures Magiques, comme les Elfes de Maison. Donc, si j’ai bien compris, Hermione s’est beaucoup consacré à ses sociétés, à son voyage, et du coup elle n’est pas vraiment passée par la case « Ministère de la Magie ». Krum a décidé de venir s’installer en Angleterre, elle l’a suivi et elle a postulé pour un poste de Professeur.  
\- Et tu as trouvé toutes ces informations dans les journaux ? s’enquit Albus interloqué.  
\- Il y avait une double page complète consacrée à son parcours et j’avoue avoir eu le temps de jeter un petit coup d’œil à son livre, j’ai surtout eu le temps de lire la biographie au début.  
Scorpius s’étira longuement et roula son parchemin sur l’étude des Sortilèges Impardonnables.  
\- Et Cédric… ? demanda Albus à mi-voix.  
\- Il est mort.  
L’adolescent s’y attendait, mais l’apprendre officiellement lui serra brièvement le cœur. Ils avaient donc non seulement échoué dans la mission de sauvetage concernant Cédric, et en prime ils avaient perdu Hugo, Rose et peut-être d’autres éléments en même temps. Déprimé, il fixa l’encrier que Scorpius était en train de reboucher tranquillement, vaguement irrité de voir son ami toujours aussi calme, comme si rien ne l’atteignait. Même s’il avait conscience qu’il s’agissait d’un paraitre, ça l’agaçait !  
\- Tu sais, dit-il soudain. J’ai rencontré Viktor Krum, un jour.  
\- Sérieusement ? s’exclama l’adolescent blond. T’as de la chance ! C’était quand ?  
\- En 2014 à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mon père a fait sa vedette, on avait un coin rien qu’à nous dans la zone du camping et il se la jouait modeste en plus de ça ! Je me souviens qu’il avait une coupure sur la pommette et quand on lui demandait ce que c’était, il ne répondait pas. Comme ça tout le monde pouvait imaginer n’importe quoi et le traiter encore comme un grand héros qui s’était blessé dans un terrible combat. Si tu veux mon avis, il s’était coupé en se rasant.  
Scorpius s’autorisa un sourire amusé et le ramena sur le sujet d’origine qui l’intéressait :  
\- Et donc, Krum ?  
\- Papa nous l’a présenté et je me rappelle qu’il y avait tante Hermione avec nous aussi. Rien ne m’a laissé entendre qu’il aurait pu y avoir une histoire entre eux.  
L’adolescent blond acquiesça, songeant surtout qu’Albus ne devait pas se poser ce genre de question à l’époque. Voyant l’expression morose de son ami, il préféra changer de sujet et continua nonchalamment :  
\- Ah oui. J’ai vu Delphini aussi, on a rendez-vous avec elle, samedi prochain, dans le parc.  
Les mots de Scorpius mirent un moment à faire leur cheminement dans la tête d’Albus qui le regarda pendant un long moment sans réagir.  
\- Hein… ?  
\- Delphini Diggory, tu sais… Jeune femme qui nous a embarqués dans un voyage de dingue, que tu voulais lui écrire… répondit Scorpius amusé.  
L’information monta enfin correctement au cerveau d’Albus qui bondit de son fauteuil, soudain tout excité :  
\- Quoi ?! Tu l’as vue et tu ne m’as rien dit ? Vil cachotier, tu as fait exprès de ne rien me dire pour me faire mariner ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? Elle va bien ? Elle nous connait alors, elle est toujours notre amie ?!  
Scorpius lui sourit, content de voir que son meilleur ami semblait soudain se sentir beaucoup mieux.  
\- Je n’ai pas eu le temps de prendre le thé avec Delphi, elle manquait de temps.  
Rapidement, il le mit au courant de sa discussion avec la jeune femme, tout en réunissant ses livres et ses parchemins. Albus retourna dans son fauteuil, ravi et soulagé. Il allait revoir Delphini Diggory, tout allait donc s’arranger prochainement ! Mieux, elle ne les avait pas oubliés et elle avait même demandé de leurs nouvelles, elle s’inquiétait pour eux ! Cette nouvelle lui donna envie de chanter, de danser et de faire des claquettes dans toute la Salle Commune.  
\- Bien, je vais me coucher, déclara Scorpius en prenant ses affaires. Tu viens ?  
Albus ne se le fit pas répéter et monta au dortoir en sa compagnie, heureux et impatient à l’idée de revoir prochainement la jeune femme. Il ne remarqua pas que Scorpius ne pipait mot, les yeux fixés sur les manuels qu’il tenait dans ses bras.


	23. Interlude du Mariage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nouveau un interlude.  
> Je ne l'ai pas mis directement à la suite de l'interlude précédent, pour éviter les confusions. Le premier interlude se déroulait sur des évènements liés à la 4ème année tandis que celui-ci s'intéresse plutôt à un passage en particulier de la 7ème année.

_1er Aout 1997_

_Le chapiteau était maintenant presque plein et, pour la première fois, il n’y avait plus de file d’attente au-dehors lorsqu’Harry put rejoindre Ron._   
_\- Un vrai cauchemar, cette tante Muriel, dit le rouquin qui s’épongea le front avec sa manche. Elle venait chaque année à Noël et puis heureusement, elle s’est fâchée parce que Fred et George ont fait éclater une Bombabouse sous sa chaise pendant le réveillon. Papa dit toujours qu’elle a dû les rayer de son testament – comme s’ils en avaient quelque chose à faire, ils vont devenir les plus riches de la famille, au rythme où ça va… Woaw, ajouta-t-il avec des battements de paupières précipités en voyant Hermione s’approcher d’eux à grands pas. Tu es superbe !_   
_\- Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, répliqua Hermione qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire._   
_Elle était vêtue d’une robe fluide couleur lilas et portait des chaussures à talons hauts assorties. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants._   
_\- Ta grand-tante Muriel n’est pas d’accord avec toi ; je l’ai rencontrée là-haut pendant qu’elle donnait sa tiare à Fleur. Elle a dit : « Oh, mon Dieu, c’est celle qui est née Moldue ? » et tout de suite après : « Mauvais maintien et chevilles trop maigres. »_   
_\- Ne le prend pas mal, elle est odieuse avec tout le monde, répondit Ron._   
_\- Moi, je te trrrouve magnifique ! Non, merrrveilleuse !_   
_Hermione se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, avec un grand nez arrondi et d’épais sourcils noirs qui venait d’arriver._   
_\- Viktor ! s’écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Tu as pu venir !_   
_Ron attrapa le carton d’invitation et le regarda rapidement en fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu’Harry serrait aimablement la main de Krum. Le Survivant, déguisé en un membre de la famille Weasley, proposa à l’ancien champion de Durmstrang de le conduire à sa place._   
_\- Je l’accompagne ! intervint Hermione en passant son bras sous celui du joueur de Quidditch. De toute façon, il est temps pour nous de prendre place également._   
_\- Bien dit, ajouta Ron avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Si on reste dans le chemin, on va se faire écraser par la mariée._   
_Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viktor pénétrèrent sous le chapiteau bondé. L’apparition du joueur de Quidditch fit sensation, surtout parmi les Vélanes. La plupart des invités se tordaient le cou pour les regarder passer, tandis que d’autres lançaient des regards assassins en direction d’Hermione qui fit mine de ne pas les remarquer, le dos raide et le menton fièrement relevé._

_~_

  
_L’orchestre avait commencé à jouer. Bill et Fleur s’avancèrent sur la piste et ouvrirent le bal sous les applaudissements. Au bout d’un moment, Mr Weasley entraîna Madame Delacour, suivi par Mrs Weasley et le père de Fleur._   
_\- J’aime cette chanson, dit Luna en se balançant au rythme d’un air de valse._   
_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva et, d’un pas léger, se rendit sur la piste où elle tourna sur elle-même, seule, les yeux fermés, en agitant les bras._   
_\- Elle est formidable, non ? commenta Ron avec admiration. Toujours aussi drôle._   
_Hermione et Viktor rejoignirent Harry et Ron. Krum se pencha vers le Survivant en baissant la voix :_   
_\- Potterrr, désolé de ne pas t’avoirrr reconnu. Herrrmioneu vient seulement de me dire que c’était toi déguisé._   
_Harry sourit aimablement en hochant la tête et lui resserra la main, plus chaleureusement :_   
_\- Ce n’est pas grave. Et si tu ne m’as pas reconnu, c’est que ma couverture est donc parfaite._   
_Rayonnante, les joues rosies de joie, Hermione eut un petit sourire contrit à l’attention d’Harry. Ron n’était clairement pas ravi de voir Viktor Krum s’incruster dans leur trio habituel, mais il s’abstint de commentaires en se disant qu’il devait faire confiance à son amie. Le joueur de Quidditch affichait cependant un air renfrogné et demanda soudain :_   
_\- Qui est cet homme en jaune ?_   
_\- C’est Xenophilius Lovegood, le père d’une de nos amies, répondit le rouquin._   
_Les yeux noirs de Krum dévisagèrent le trio :_   
_\- Vous le connaissez bien ?_   
_\- Du tout, répondit Harry._   
_Krum fronça davantage les sourcils en observant Xenophilius qui bavardait avec d’autres sorciers, de l’autre côté de la piste de danse._   
_\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en posant ses doigts sur une main de son petit ami._   
_\- Parrrce que, dit Krum, s’il n’était pas un invité de Fleurr, je le prrrovoquerais en duel, ici même, à cause de ce signe ignoble qu’il porrrte autourrr du cou._   
_\- Un signe ? s’étonna Harry en se tournant à son tour vers Xenophilius, imité par ses amis._   
_\- Le pendentif bizarre ? supposa Ron. Qu’est-ce qu’il a de spécial ?_   
_\- Grrrindelwald. C’est le signe de Grrrindelwald._   
_\- Le Mage Noir que Dumbledore a vaincu ! rappela Hermione en se rapprochant de ses camarades._   
_Viktor hocha sèchement la tête. Les muscles de sa mâchoire remuèrent comme s’il était en train de mâcher, puis il poursuivit :_   
_\- Grrrindelwald a tué beaucoup de gens, mon grrrand-père, parrr exemple !_   
_\- Oh ! murmura Hermione en se plaquant une main sur la bouche. Je suis vraiment désolée, Viktor !_   
_La compassion de la jeune fille toucha Krum qui serra un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens. Il continua sur le ton de la confidence, assez bas pour que Ron et Harry soient obligés de se rapprocher pour l’entendre correctement._   
_\- Ce symbole, c’est le sien ! Grrrindelwald l’a grrrravé dans un murrr à Durrrmstrrrang quand il était élève là-bas. Des idiots l’ont rrrecopié dans leurrrs livrrrres ou sur leurrrs vêtements, simplement pourrr choquer, se donner l’airrr imprrressionnant, jusqu’à ce que ceux d’entrrre nous qui avions perrrrdu des membrrres de nos familles à cause de Grrrindelwald leurrrr donnent une leçon._   
_Krum fit craquer ses jointures d’un geste menaçant et fusilla M. Lovegood du regard. Ron regarda les doigts du joueur de Quidditch d’un air peu rassuré et hocha la tête :_   
_\- C’est bien que tu leurs ai donné une raclée._   
_\- C’est donc le signe de Grindelwald… ? répéta Hermione on ne peut plus perplexe. Xenophilius n’est sûrement pas au courant, c’est un monsieur un peu… particulier._   
_Ron se mit à rire de bon cœur :_   
_\- Oui, tu as raison ! Il a dû voir ça représenté quelque part et il pense que c’est la coupe transversale d’une tête de Ronflak Cornu ou quelque chose comme ça._   
_Viktor haussa les sourcils, perplexe :_   
_\- La coupe trrrransverrrrsale de quoi ?_   
_Amusée, Hermione but une gorgée dans son verre :_   
_\- Je t’expliquerai._   
_Harry réfléchissait, il avait l’impression qu’un détail lui échappait. Un tout petit détail… et que Krum allait pouvoir lui apporter une réponse. Il regarda l’ancien champion de Durmstrang tapoter sa baguette magique contre son verre pour réchauffer sa boisson._   
_\- Gregorovitch ! s’écria soudain Harry._   
_Hermione, Ron et Viktor sursautèrent en même temps mais Harry était trop excité pour s’en soucier. La mémoire lui était revenue en regardant sa baguette : il revoyait Ollivander la prendre et l’examiner minutieusement avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._   
_\- Harry ? Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? interrogea Hermione._   
_\- C’est un fabricant de baguettes ! répondit-il en se tournant vers Viktor. C’est bien ça, non ? Tu as eu ta baguette chez lui ?_   
_Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement tout en surprenant les regards soudain très intéressés des trois amis._   
_\- Il a prrris sa rrretrrraite il y a quelques années. J’ai été un des derrrniers à acheter une baguette chez lui._   
_Le trio échangea un regard entendu._   
_\- Tu viens danser, Herrrmioneu ? proposa soudain Krum qui préférait vraisemblablement changer de sujet._   
_L’adolescente accepta sans hésiter et quitta la table en sa compagnie._   
_\- Finalement, il est utile pour donner des infos, marmonna Ron._   
_Mais Harry ne l’écoutait pas, il réfléchissait à ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Ainsi donc, Voldemort voulait retrouver un fabricant de baguettes réputé…_


	24. Botruc et Lignes

_Septembre 2020_

Savoir qu’ils allaient bientôt revoir Delphini eut un effet des plus positifs sur Albus. S’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lancer de temps à autre un regard coupable en direction de la table des Gryffondor lors des repas, comme s’il espérait tout de même voir Rose ou Hugo, l’adolescent avait globalement reprit son humeur normale, ce qui était un certain soulagement pour Scorpius. Ils abordaient à peine le sujet du voyage effectué, et de celui qu’ils allaient sûrement devoir faire à un moment où à un autre, Albus voulant de toute façon mettre les choses au point avec Delphini Diggory, et Scorpius rêvant secrètement que son ami et la jeune femme soient frappés par un sort d’amnésie qui leur ferait oublier toute cette histoire abracadabrante.

 

Le nez dans son livre de Divination, Scorpius essayait de déchiffrer tant bien que mal les lignes, dessins, schémas et autres annotations écrites sur la double page. Les sourcils froncés, il comparait les lignes dessinées dans sa paume qui lui semblaient on ne peut plus indéchiffrables comparées aux tracés nets et précis représentés dans le livre. Le Professeur Trelawney avait déjà passé une bonne demi-heure à leur présenter le programme d’étude du trimestre. Si l’adolescent croyait qu’il suffisait juste de regarder quelques lignes sur la paume pour lire son destin, il avait vite déchanté en comprenant qu’il y avait quantité d’autres éléments à prendre en compte : la forme des doigts, la taille des paumes, les lignes majeures, les lignes mineures et les parties charnues à la base des doigts… Dépité, Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre pour observer Albus. Il s’attendait à le voir avec son air concentré habituel et remarqua qu’il ne l’avait pas encore entendu corriger le Professeur en chuchotant.  
\- Tu fixes ta main comme si elle allait bouger toute seule… remarqua-t-il d’un ton léger.  
\- J’sais pas, j’ai un truc bizarre sur ma ligne de vie…  
Comme si le mot « bizarre » était doté d’une sonorité particulièrement reconnaissable depuis l’autre bout de la classe, le Professeur Trelawney ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, telle une mouche attirée par le miel de la bizarrerie.  
\- Un souci, M. Potter ? s’enquit-elle en lui prenant la main droite d’office. Voyons voir tout ça…  
Intéressé, Scorpius reposa son livre en se demandant ce que leur Professeur allait encore pouvoir inventer.  
\- Votre main droite représente votre passé et votre présent. Je vois que vous avez une famille aimante…  
Albus fronça le nez, peu convaincu, mais la laissa poursuivre.  
\- Quelques divergences et conflits dans votre entourage cependant, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Sans blague… marmonna-t-il.  
\- Vous êtes difficile en amitié et votre ligne de tête indique des crises émotionnelles.  
\- Professeur, je connais déjà mon passé et mon présent, osa remarquer Albus d’une voix patiente. Je serai plus intéressé par l’étude de mon futur.  
\- Je peux essayer de déchiffrer, si tu veux ! se proposa Scorpius immédiatement. Si vous le voulez bien, Professeur ?  
Les lèvres un peu pincées, Trelawney relâcha Albus en hochant la tête :  
\- Faites, faites, je vous corrigerai en cas de besoin.  
L’adolescent blond attrapa la main de son ami entre les siennes et resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps de comparer avec son livre. Quelque chose n’allait pas, il voyait bien que le modèle sur les pages ne correspondait pas réellement à ce qu’il voyait dans la main d’Albus… mais il n’arrivait pas à déterminer quel élément précisément différait.  
\- Bon… alors d’abord tu as les doigts et la paume assez rectangulaires, donc tu es lié à l’Air et ça veut dire que… tu… tu… es sociable et bavard.  
Albus ricana :  
\- Tu devrais faire vérifier ta vue, si tu veux mon avis.  
Scorpius aurait bien répliqué, mais la présence du Professeur l’intimidait un peu, il préféra continuer :  
\- Passons à tes lignes majeures. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça c’est ta ligne de cœur. Ici, on a la ligne de tête, ici celle du destin…  
Il reporta son attention sur le livre, puis sur la paume et fronça les sourcils :  
\- Ta ligne de vie est bizarre !  
\- Ah ! C’est bien ce que je disais ! renchérit Albus. Elle n’est pas normale, ma ligne de vie !  
\- Montrez-moi ça ! s’impatienta Trelawney en saisissant le poignet de l’adolescent si vivement qu’il se demanda un instant si son bras n’allait pas se déboîter.  
Le Professeur écarquilla les yeux derrière ses grosses lunettes et resta muette durant de longues secondes en fixant la main de son élève.  
\- Mon pauvre chéri ! La Mort est sur vous ! Votre ligne de vie s’interrompt bien trop brusquement tout en effectuant une déviation qui n’est pas du tout normale. Mon pauvre garçon, mon pauvre garçon…  
Les trémolos dans la voix de Trelawney firent se retourner les autres élèves.  
\- Potter va encore mourir ? demanda quelqu’un en bâillant d’un air d’ennui. Ça doit faire trente fois qu’elle nous prévient.  
L’air tourmenté et particulièrement bouleversé, le Professeur retourna en chancelant à son bureau. Scorpius resta silencieux mais jeta un coup d’œil insistant à Albus. C’était lui l’expert en la matière et, pour une fois, il n’avait pas l’air de démentir les prédictions que l’on venait de lui faire, même lui semblait perturbé par sa ligne de vie.  
\- Bien… les enfants, reprit Trelawney d’une voix faible en s’éventant avec une main. Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous me fassiez un compte rendu de vos quatre lignes majeures, sur la main droite et sur la main gauche.  
Les élèves replièrent leurs affaires, habitués depuis le temps par la théâtralité de leur Professeur, mais personne ne fit attention au fait qu’Albus Potter semblait réellement soucieux pour une fois devant une de ses prédictions. La gorge nouée, Scorpius garda le nez baissé dans son sac en le refermant lentement. Albus n’avait aucune raison de mourir, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… Il avait bien trop besoin de lui ! Son ami avait juste une ligne de vie qui devait être si peu visible à un endroit qu’on croyait simplement qu’elle disparaissait, à bien réfléchir l’éclairage de la classe n’était pas très bon de toute façon. Néanmoins, Scorpius préféra ne pas aborder le sujet et Albus ne chercha pas spécialement à en parler non plus durant le reste de la journée.

 

Le vendredi après-midi arriva, accueilli avec un certain soulagement. La semaine se terminait avec le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, pour le plus grand bonheur de Scorpius. Tout en écoutant Hagrid leur parler des Botrucs, l’adolescent songea qu’il méritait bien le droit d’hiberner jusqu’au lundi matin, après cette semaine longue, fatigante et pleine de rebondissements. Grâce à une poignée de cloportes, il parvint à faire venir à lui un timide Botruc et commença à le dessiner comme le voulait Hagrid. De son côté, Albus avait beaucoup de mal à faire tenir sa petite créature tranquille. Moins timide que ses congénères, elle se cachait derrière le pied de la table dressée devant la cabane de Hagrid où se déroulait le cours et tirait la langue à l’adolescent dès que ce dernier essayait de la représenter sur son parchemin.  
\- Alleeez, sois sympa… la supplia-t-il en lui tendant une pleine poignée de cloportes. Laisse-moi te dessiner et après tu seras tranquille.  
Le Botruc lui tourna le dos. Dépité mais profitant de son immobilité provisoire, Albus représenta comme il put la créature telle qu’il la voyait, en lançant un regard jaloux en direction de Scorpius dont le Botruc acceptait carrément de prendre des poses pour se laisser dessiner sous différents angles.

 

\- C’est pas juste ! râla-t-il sur le chemin pour rentrer au château. Tu as un don avec toutes ces bestioles, tu en fais ce que tu veux alors que moi…  
\- Je te passerai mes croquis, tu pourras les recopier, dit Scorpius en souriant. Ça me donne envie de me pencher aussi sur l’étude des baguettes magiques, Hagrid a dit qu’ils étaient les gardiens des arbres dont on prélève le bois pour fabriquer les baguettes ensuite.  
Albus secoua doucement la tête :  
\- Et voilà qu’il est prêt à se rajouter des cours supplémentaires…  
\- Vois plutôt ça comme de la culture générale, répliqua Scorpius en franchissant la grande porte.  
Les deux amis décidèrent de manger tôt, puis de commencer leurs devoirs. Ils ne savaient pas trop combien de temps durerait le rendez-vous avec Delphini Diggory, le lendemain, et préféraient prendre de l’avance sur le travail scolaire en attendant.  
Installé à une table de la Salle Commune, Scorpius passa ses notes de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Albus, ainsi que les cours qu’il n’avait pas encore rattrapés et qu’ils avaient ratés en début de l’année scolaire. Tandis que son meilleur ami se plongeait dans les notes, l’adolescent blond décida, à contrecœur, de s’atteler au devoir pour Trelawney. Le nez dans les pages de son manuel, il ne cessait de regarder sa paume, puis les croquis, mais sans parvenir à se décider. Il avait l’impression que la taille de ses doigts ne correspondait pas du tout à la taille normalement requise pour sa paume, la différence entre les lignes majeures et mineures lui paraissait des plus floues. Le schéma lui montrait aussi que sa main était censée avoir cinq monts associés respectivement à Vénus, Jupiter, Saturne, Mercure et le Soleil, mais il ne voyait pas du tout les délimitations voulues ! Soit son mont Mercure était tellement présent qu’il écrasait les autres, soit il était au contraire quasiment inexistant ! Mais comment savoir ?! Agacé, il raya une ligne sur son brouillon tellement noirci et barré dans tous les sens qu’on allait bientôt croire qu’il avait tout bonnement renversé sa bouteille d’encre sur son parchemin.  
\- Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ? s’amusa Albus en le voyant en difficulté.  
\- Très drôle, marmonna Scorpius. Mais oui, je crois que je vais me résigner à accepter ton aide parce que je suis largué.  
L’adolescent rendit ses notes à Scorpius, puis attrapa le parchemin noirci. Attentif, il déchiffra les quelques annotations que son camarade avait noté et hocha la tête :  
\- Effectivement, tu as du mal, tu mélanges un peu toutes les informations.  
Il reposa le devoir et laissa Scorpius sortir un parchemin vierge :  
\- Passe-moi tes deux mains, on va d’abord regarder ensemble et ensuite on notera ce qui est intéressant pour Trelawney.  
\- D’accord, répondit l’adolescent blond en reposant sa plume dans son encrier, avant de présenter ses paumes à son meilleur ami.  
Dédaignant complètement le livre de Divination, Albus attrapa les poignets de Scorpius et resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps de faire une première analyse rapide.  
\- Ok, je vois. On va commencer avec la forme générale de tes mains et de tes doigts.  
\- Je suis tout ouïe, grand Devin Albus.  
Doucement, l’adolescent passa ses doigts sur ceux de Scorpius, suivant des lignes avec l’index.  
\- D’accord, murmura-t-il en mettant les mains bien tendues devant lui. Tu es plutôt associé à l’eau avec tes paumes et tes doigts, ce qui signifie que tu es assez perspicace et sympathique. Tu es aussi quelqu’un de sensible voire un peu timide. Et tu es aussi intuitif. Jusque-là, ça te correspond assez.  
Amusé, Scorpius laissa un sourire paraitre sur ses lèvres :  
\- C’est déjà arrivé, tu crois, que la main droite de quelqu’un soit par exemple de type Eau et sa main gauche de type Terre ?  
\- J’en ai aucune idée, cependant les gens sont tellement complexes parfois que ça ne m’étonnerait même pas. Je trouve débile de toute façon tous ces manuels de Divination qui apprennent des standards alors que chaque cas est unique.  
\- J’avais bien compris que tu détestais la façon de faire de Trelawney. Mais on n’a pas tous un don comme toi, Albus, malheureusement.  
L’adolescent blond laissa son ami lui replier légèrement les doigts pour mieux faire ressortir les parties charnues de sa main correspondantes aux différents monts. Avec légèreté, Albus palpa ici et là les différentes zones devant lui, sous le regard attentif de Scorpius qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer une telle capacité innée pour les arts divinatoires. Là où lui ne voyait qu’épiderme, couches de chair et lignes bizarres, Albus pouvait lire différentes informations. C’était presque intimidant et Scorpius se demanda vaguement s’il n’allait pas découvrir des secrets gênants.  
\- Alors… là, c’est le mont Mercure, sous ton auriculaire. Mais il est très très discret, ça rejoint encore une fois le fait que tu es plutôt réservé et timide. Ici, c’est Vénus, et je vois que tu prêtes peu d’attention aux affaires de ta famille, même si ça ne t’empêche pas de les aimer, bien entendu. Ton mont de Jupiter m’apprend que tu manques un peu de confiance en toi, mais que tu peux aussi être très égoïste.  
Scorpius fronça le nez sans faire de commentaire, préférant laisser parler son ami.  
\- Et pour finir, tes monts Saturne et du Soleil me montrent que tu es quelqu’un de têtu quand tu veux, avec une tendance à la dépression et que tu as pas mal d’imagination.  
\- Et tu sais tout ça juste avec mes doigts et mes paumes… ?  
Albus lui sourit en acquiesçant. L’adolescent blond secoua doucement la tête, encore une fois impressionné.  
\- Bon… continue, faut faire les lignes majeures maintenant, je crois, et si j’ai bien retenu elles sont au nombre de quatre.  
\- Au moins, tu retiens la théorie, c’est déjà pas mal, le taquina Albus. Découvrons donc ton futur ensemble et après tu essayeras de faire ta main droite tout seul, pour voir si tu as compris.  
Scorpius abandonna sa main gauche à Albus et lui laissa le temps de regarder tranquillement. En attendant, il griffonna rapidement sur son parchemin vierge les quelques informations précieuses qu’il venait déjà de recevoir. De l’index, Albus suivit les quatre lignes qui l’intéressaient en hochant de temps à autre la tête pour lui-même, puis finit par reprendre la parole :  
\- Ta ligne de tête, ici, est relativement droite, tu es donc quelqu’un qui pense de manière réaliste. Mais, je vois aussi beaucoup de croisements, ça veut dire que tu vas prendre des décisions très importantes, capitales même.  
Scorpius haussa les sourcils en se demandant quel genre de décisions il allait bien pouvoir prendre pour qu’elles soient déjà inscrites dans sa chair. Il s’abstint toutefois de poser la question à haute voix et se contenta de hocher la tête :  
\- Ensuite ? La ligne de vie, par exemple ? J’ai eu l’impression qu’elle était placée assez proche du bord de ma paume…  
\- Bien vu, Scorpius. C’est simplement que tu es prudent dans tes relations avec les autres. Je perçois toutefois une espèce de coupure, comme si ta vie allait prendre une autre direction à un moment, avant de redevenir normale.  
L’adolescent blond cligna des yeux, ça ne lui paraissait pas impossible. Le simple fait de voyager dans le temps devait déjà mettre un gros désordre dans toutes ces lignes !  
\- D’ailleurs, reprit Albus, ta ligne du destin reflète aussi des changements de direction, ce seront des changements de vie dus à des forces extérieures et qui ne sont pas forcément de ta volonté.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’autre main de Scorpius, puis hocha la tête d’un air entendu :  
\- J’en vois ici aussi, on est en plein dans les changements je crois.  
Les deux amis échangèrent un regard silencieux, n’osant pas parler du voyage temporel à haute voix alors que leurs camarades Serpentard étaient également présents dans la Salle Commune. Scorpius supposa que ces modifications en cours sous entendaient qu’il allait bel et bien devoir effectuer au moins un autre voyage temporel, nouvelle qui ne le réjouissait toujours pas.  
\- D’accord… murmura-t-il. Jusqu’ici, ça a une certaine logique.  
\- Potter ! héla Craig depuis l’autre bout de la pièce. Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras venir m’aider pour le devoir de Trelawney ?  
\- D’accord ! Laisse-moi juste encore quelques minutes, je termine ma consultation avec mon client actuel !  
Scorpius se mit à rire malgré lui :  
\- C’est vrai qu’on pourrait presque te payer pour ça. Il nous manque quoi à déchiffrer encore ?  
\- Ta ligne de cœur. Tu es amoureux, Scorpius ? demanda Albus en tapotant la paume de son ami.  
\- Si c’était le cas, tu serais le premier à le savoir, marmonna le concerné. Tu vois quoi ?  
L’adolescent examina à nouveau les deux mains de son ami, l’air particulièrement pensif et Scorpius retint à grand peine une envie de replier ses doigts pour cacher ces maudites lignes.  
\- Je vois que tu seras satisfait de ta vie amoureuse avec une tendance à la jalousie envers ta partenaire. En gros, tu es égoïste, en amour.  
Scorpius répondit par un grognement neutre et s’attendit à ce que la « consultation » s’arrête ici, mais Albus tenait toujours ses poignets entre ses doigts et il paraissait hésiter.  
\- Scorpius… Tu ne serais pas amoureux de quelqu’un sans m’en avoir parlé ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda l’intéressé d’une voix aussi naturelle que possible tout en regardant avec attention les notes de son parchemin.  
\- Disons que si je compare tes deux mains, j’obtiens ainsi un aperçu passé-présent-futur et je vois que là, actuellement ou dans peu de temps, tu vas avoir une espèce de traumatisme émotionnel. Une sorte de grande peine ou quelque chose comme ça…  
Scorpius resta silencieux. Albus le dévisagea :  
\- Rose ? Tu n’aurais pas le béguin pour Rose, par hasard, et tu n’oserais pas m’en parler ? Comme elle n’existe plus actuellement, ça pourrait expliquer ce « traumatisme » que je vois. Est-ce qu’elle te manque et tu n’oses pas me le dire ?  
Les joues rougies, Scorpius eut un vague hochement de tête en bégayant un :  
\- C’possible… c’est peut-être inconscient, tu sais… De toute façon, ta cousine ne m’apprécie pas beaucoup alors…  
Albus eut un sourire indulgent et le lâcha :  
\- Bon, tu sais que si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Et on ramènera Rose, je te le promets ! Si tu veux apprendre à mieux la connaître, je ferai en sorte qu’on la côtoie plus souvent, si ça peut te faire plaisir !  
\- Euh…oui, merci… s’entendit répondre Scorpius machinalement, horriblement gêné. Tu peux aller aider Craig si tu veux, je vais noter tout ce que tu m’as dit…  
L’adolescent se leva, donna une petite tape amicale de compassion sur l’épaule de son ami et traversa la Salle Commune pour rejoindre son camarade de dortoir. Il était un peu étonné par les cachoteries de Scorpius au sujet de Rose. Il était vrai également que sa cousine n’était pas des plus tendres avec son ami. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu’il imaginait Rose et Scorpius ensemble. Il trouvait l’idée de ce couple étrange tout en étant séduit par la possibilité où Scorpius deviendrait un membre de sa famille pour de bon. Et en même temps, il éprouvait comme une sorte de contraction quelque part au niveau de son ventre… La culpabilité d’avoir privé Scorpius de Rose ? Même si ça n’était qu’une question de temps…  
Scorpius soupira doucement, une fois son ami parti et baissa le nez sur ses mains, puis sur son devoir de Divination. Un curieux sentiment de soulagement et de déception lui nouait les entrailles tandis qu’il repassait dans sa tête les paroles de son ami. Un « traumatisme émotionnel » … il n’aimait pas beaucoup cet aspect lié à sa ligne de vie et espéra qu’Albus avait un peu fabulé. Après tout, il n’avait manifestement pas tout deviné…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me rappelle encore de quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre... J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur internet pour trouver des sites sur lesquels me baser pour la lecture des lignes de la main, c'était très amusant ! J'aime faire des recherches de ce genre, quand je me mets à écrire des textes, c'est toujours très intéressant.


	25. Interlude de l'Amour Perdu

_1998_

_A la tombée de la nuit, Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent tous trois sous la tente et Harry prit le premier tour de garde. Assis à l’entrée, il essaya de faire léviter de petites pierres avec la baguette de prunellier, mais ses facultés magiques semblaient toujours plus maladroites, moins puissantes qu’à l’ordinaire. Hermione lisait, couchée dans son lit tandis que Ron, après lui avoir lancé à plusieurs reprises des regards hésitants, prenait dans son sac à dos une petite radio en bois qu’il essaya de régler sur une station._   
_\- Il y a une émission, dit-il à Harry à voix basse, qui donne de vraies nouvelles. Toutes les autres soutiennent Tu-Sais-Qui et sont alignées sur la position du Ministère, mais celle-ci… Attends un peu d’écouter ça, c’est formidable. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas la diffuser chaque soir, ils doivent changer sans cesse d’endroit, au cas où il y aurait une descente de police. Et il faut un mot de passe pour arriver à la capter… L’ennui, c’est que j’ai raté la dernière…_   
_Il tapota légèrement le dessus de la radio avec sa baguette et marmonna des mots au hasard. Il jetait souvent vers Hermione des regards de biais, ouvrant la bouche, pour finalement la refermer sans rien dire. Pendant environ dix minutes, Ron se concentra sur la radio, tapota et marmonna, Hermione tourna les pages de son livre et Harry continua de s’entraîner à jeter des sorts avec la baguette de prunellier._   
_Enfin, Hermione descendit de son lit et Ron cessa aussitôt de tapoter. Elle s’approcha de Harry._   
_\- Il faut qu’on parle, lui annonça-t-elle._   
_Il regarda le livre qu’elle tenait toujours à la main. C’était « Vie et mensonges d’Albus Dumbledore »._   
_\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension._   
_Il se rappela que le livre comportait un chapitre le concernant, mais il n’était pas certain d’avoir envie de connaître la version de Rita sur ses relations avec Dumbledore. La réponse d’Hermione, cependant, fut totalement inattendue._   
_\- Je veux voir Xenophilius Lovegood._   
_Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés._   
_\- Pardon ?_   
_\- Xenophilius Lovegood. Le père de Luna. Je veux aller lui parler !_   
_\- Heu… pourquoi ?_   
_Elle respira profondément, comme pour concentrer ses forces et répondit :_   
_\- A cause de la marque, la marque dans « Beedle le Barde ». Regarde ça !_   
_Elle mit le livre ouvert sous ses yeux réticents et il vit la reproduction de la lettre originale que Dumbledore avait écrite à Grindelwald, de cette écriture fine et penchée qu’il connaissait bien._   
_\- La signature, dit Hermione. Regarde la signature, Harry !_   
_Il obéit. Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas de quoi elle voulait parler mais, en regardant de plus près à l’aide de sa baguette allumée, il s’aperçut que Dumbledore avait remplacé le A d’Albus par une minuscule version de la même marque triangulaire tracée dans le livre des contes._   
_Ron s’approcha à son tour, intrigué, pour regarder._   
_\- Elle n’arrête pas d’apparaître, reprit-elle. Je sais que d’après Viktor, c’était la marque de Grindelwald, mais je suis sûre que c’est aussi celle qu’on a vu au cimetière de Godric’s Hollow. Or, les dates inscrites sur la pierre tombale étaient bien antérieures à l’arrivée de Grindelwald ! Et la voilà à nouveau ! On ne peut plus demander à Dumbledore ou à Grindelwald ce qu’elle signifie, mais on peut le demander à Mr Lovegood. Il portait ce symbole au mariage, et je suis certaine que c’est important, Harry._   
_Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Ron se racla la gorge :_   
_\- En parlant de Viktor… commença-t-il d’une voix prudente._   
_Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui, les mains crispées autour du livre :_   
_\- Oui ?_   
_\- Il… Je crois que tu dois savoir qu’il va bien et qu’il te cherche aussi…_   
_Elle écarquilla les yeux en essayant de dissimuler ses doigts tremblants, mais le regarda intensément. Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de lâcher tout ce qu’il retenait depuis plusieurs jours :_   
_\- J’ai eu des nouvelles par Bill. Krum a vu qu’on avait disparu tous les trois et il a compris qu’on avait surement une sorte de mission à accomplir, il a été très déçu de ne pas partir avec nous. Mais il a décidé qu’il nous aiderait comme il pourrait et il a refusé de rentrer en Bulgarie après le mariage, il a rejoint la résistance._   
_\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Hermione qui avait pâli. Il va bien ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j’espère ?_   
_\- De ce que je sais, ça va. On l’entend parfois dans l’émission, acheva-t-il en tapotant sa radio avec le plat de la main. Si j’arrive à trouver le mot de passe, tu entendras sûrement sa voix et tu verras que ton petit ami se porte bien._   
_L’adolescente battit des paupières pour cacher ses larmes de soulagement et hocha la tête en balbutiant :_   
_\- Merci, Ron._   
_Harry, qui se demandait si c’était vraiment le bon moment pour avoir cette conversation, revint sur le sujet qui le préoccupait :_   
_\- Hermione, nous n’avons pas besoin d’un nouveau Godric’s Hollow. Nous avions décidé d’aller là-bas après en avoir parlé tous les deux et…_   
_\- Mais cette marque revient sans cesse, Harry ! Si Dumbledore m’a légué « Les Contes de Beedle le Barde », qui te dit que ce n’est pas pour qu’on découvre la signification de ce symbole ?_

_~_

  
_Lorsqu’Hermione fut retournée dans son lit, Harry sortit de la tente en compagnie de Ron et baissa la voix :_   
_\- C’était très gentil de ta part de lui donner des nouvelles de Krum._   
_Le rouquin détourna la tête, le regard perdu dans l’obscurité de la nuit. Harry insista :_   
_\- Tu devrais peut-être lui parler, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis sûr qu’elle tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Je l’aime à la manière d’une sœur et je pense qu’elle ressent la même chose de son côté. C’est comme ça depuis toujours. Mais entre vous deux, c’est parfois un peu plus difficile à cerner et je me demande si…_   
_\- Tu délires, vieux._   
_Harry s’interrompit. Cette réaction ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il se mit à regretter d’avoir abordé le sujet._   
_Il y eu un instant de silence puis Ron tourna finalement la tête vers lui :_   
_\- Et puis, même en admettant que je... enfin... Elle est avec Krum. C’est avec lui qu’elle est heureuse, c’est évident. Tu as vu comme son visage s’éclaire quand elle reçoit des nouvelles de lui ? Je ne l’aime pas trop mais qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?_   
_Les yeux de Ron se perdirent dans le lointain. Puis, il prit une inspiration et reprit d’un ton décidé :_   
_\- Hermione est notre amie. Ce qui compte, c’est son bonheur. Et tant pis si ce n’est pas avec...Euh... Enfin, tant pis._   
_Il baissa la tête, se noyant dans la contemplation d’une brindille. Harry lui posa une main amicale sur l’épaule, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ginny qui lui manquait terriblement._

_~_

  
_Mai 1998_

_Il y eut un nouveau bruit derrière eux. Harry se retourna et son cœur failli s’arrêter : Ginny enjambait l’ouverture du mur, suivie de près par Fred, George et Lee Jordan. Elle adressa à Harry un sourire radieux. Il avait oublié, ou peut-être n’avait-il jamais pleinement réalisé, à quel point elle était belle. Pourtant, jamais il n’avait été si peu content de la voir._   
_\- Abelforth devient un tantinet grognon, dit Fred en levant la main pour répondre aux cris qui le saluaient. Il voudrait bien dormir un peu, mais son bar se transforme en gare de chemin de fer._   
_Harry resta bouche bée. Derrière Lee Jordan était apparue Cho Chang, son ancienne petite amie. Et…_   
_\- Viktoooor ! piailla Hermione en voyant le jeune homme surgir à son tour._   
_Oubliant toute retenue, elle se jeta à son cou tandis que le joueur de Quidditch l’étreignait avec un soulagement évident de la retrouver en vie._

_~_

  
_Harry se mit à courir. Ses semelles dérapant sur le sol, il tourna un dernier angle de mur puis, avec un cri de soulagement mêlé de colère, il les vit enfin : Ron, Hermione et Viktor avaient les bras chargés de gros objets recourbés, sales et jaunâtres. Viktor et Ron portaient tous deux un balai et Harry comprit à l’expression du joueur de Quidditch qu’il ne comptait plus lâcher Hermione du regard et qu’il était parfaitement au courant de toute l’histoire concernant les Horcruxes._   
_\- Mais où diable étiez-vous passés ? demanda Harry._   
_\- Dans la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Ron._   
_\- La Chambre… quoi ? s’écria Harry en s’arrêtant devant eux d’un pas vacillant._   
_\- C’est Ron qui a eu l’idée, lui tout seul ! assura Hermione, le souffle court tandis que Krum posait les balais contre un mur. On se demandait comment on allait faire pour nous débarrasser de l’autre Horcruxe, alors il a pensé à ça ! Le Basilic !_   
_\- Qu’est-ce que…_   
_\- Le moyen d’anéantirrr les Horrrcrrruxes, apparrrremment, répondit Viktor sur un ton indiquant qu’il n’avait pas compris tous les détails mais qu’il leur faisait assez confiance pour les suivre et les aider._   
_Harry baissa les yeux vers les objets que le trio tenait dans leurs bras : de grands crochets recourbés, arrachés au squelette d’un Basilic mort._

_~_

  
_Harry se glissa sous sa cape d’invisibilité et se leva du banc._   
_A présent, il pouvait se déplacer dans la salle sans être importuné. Il repéra Ginny deux tables plus loin. Elle était assise, la tête sur l’épaule de sa mère. Ils auraient le temps de parler plus tard, pendant des heures, des jours, des années peut-être. Il vit Neville, l’épée de Gryffondor posée à côté de son assiette pendant qu’il mangeait, entouré d’un groupe de ferventes admiratrices. Il s’avança dans l’allée qui séparait les tables et aperçut les trois Malefoy, serrés les uns contre les autres, comme s’ils ne savaient pas très bien si leur place était ici, mais personne ne leur accordait la moindre attention. Partout où il regardait, il voyait des familles réunies et il retrouva enfin les personnes qu’il avait le plus envie de voir. Hermione était blottie contre Viktor qui lui caressait le dos et Ron contemplait pensivement l’assiette à moitié vide devant lui._   
_\- C’est moi, marmonna Harry en s’accroupissant près du trio. Vous venez ?_   
_Krum sursauta en cherchant la provenance de la voix. Hermione hésita un instant en lançant un bref regard interrogateur à son ami invisible._   
_\- Il peut venir, répondit Harry._   
_Après tout, Viktor avait vaillamment participé à la Bataille et il faisait à présent partie du groupe. Bien que perplexe, Krum suivit Ron, Hermione et Harry toujours sous sa cape. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle tous les quatre. De gros morceaux de marbre avaient été arrachés de l’escalier, une partie de la rampe avait disparu et les marches qu’ils montaient étaient parsemées de gravats et de taches de sang. Harry retira sa cape d’invisibilité et la garda pliée sur son bras. Le regard de Viktor se posa rapidement sur la relique, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de suivre en silence, la main autour de celle d’Hermione._   
_Quelque part, ils entendirent Peeves qui filait dans les couloirs en lançant un chant victorieux de sa propre composition :_

_« On les a eus,_   
_Vaincus, battus,_   
_Le p’tit Potter est un héros,_   
_Voldy nourrit les asticots,_   
_Ils ont tous été écrasés,_   
_Maintenant, on peut rigoler ! »_

_\- Voilà qui exprime bien l’ampleur et la tragédie de l’évènement, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Ron en ouvrant une porte pour laisser passer Harry, Hermione et Viktor._


	26. Les Regrets de Scorpius

_Samedi 12 Septembre 2020_

Scorpius avait rarement vu Albus Potter d’aussi bonne humeur. Son ami, vraisemblablement très impatient et excité à l’idée de revoir Delphini dans les heures à venir, débordait d’un enthousiasme presque indécent et ne cessait de passer d’une occupation à l’autre dans l’espoir que le moment des retrouvailles arriverait plus vite. Ainsi, Albus avait trouvé le temps de voir Lily à la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner, de lui donner des conseils pour ses devoirs, avant de revenir dans la Salle Commune où il avait terminé ses propres devoirs ensuite. Puis, il avait spontanément présenté son aide à tous les Serpentard qui auraient besoin d’un coup de main pour la Divination, aidé un cinquième année à interpréter les signes dans la Sphère, avant de venir seconder un sixième année qui s’emmêlait les pinceaux sur l’astrologie. La tournée d’aide aux devoirs terminée, il se laissa tomber près de Scorpius en train de lire près du feu et décida d’apprendre des tours à Ratibus à renfort de petits bouts de pain en guise de récompense. Le rat se prêta volontiers aux exercices, sous le regard plus ou moins attentif de Scorpius qui levait de temps à autre le nez de son livre emprunté la veille à la Bibliothèque et qui traitait de la fabrication des baguettes magiques.  
Après le déjeuner à la Grande Salle, Albus se rua dans le parc, espérant que leur amie n’allait pas arriver en fin d’après-midi. Scorpius le suivit, son livre toujours sous le bras et l’air particulièrement morose. Depuis ce matin, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait plongé dans quelques pensées déprimantes, le regard parfois fixé dans le lointain et l’air triste. Albus se demanda vaguement si son ami n’avait pas encore reçu des moqueries sur son prétendu lien avec Voldemort, mais préféra ne pas aborder le sujet tant que Scorpius ne lui tendait pas une perche. Arrivés non loin du Saule Cogneur, les deux amis cherchèrent un coin tranquille aux alentours, assez discret pour ne pas qu’on les remarque trop, mais assez proche du passage secret pour que Delphini puisse arriver et repartir sans difficulté. Leur choix se porta sur un chêne d’où ils pourraient surveiller les allers et venues en provenance du Château, non loin du Saule et dont le tronc était assez large pour qu’ils puissent s’installer tous les trois contre lui en étant quasiment dissimulés à la vue des potentiels élèves qui passeraient non loin. Scorpius s’assit en tailleur dans l’herbe et tourna en silence les pages de son livre. Albus jeta des coups d’œil réguliers en direction du Saule Cogneur. Ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps, une adolescente d’environ seize ans émergea un quart d’heure plus tard du passage secret en lançant des regards prudents autour d’elle. Albus lui fit signe et elle les rejoignit, vraisemblablement soulagée :  
\- Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! s’exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol près d’eux. Je craignais que vous n’ayez un empêchement de dernière minute ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Pour rien au monde, je n’aurais loupé ce rendez-vous ! dit Albus avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien. Mieux maintenant que je suis avec vous deux ! Et vous ? Il paraît que vous avez eu des ennuis, mais ça va j’espère ?  
Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre et le referma en laissant son doigt entre les pages pour retrouver le passage facilement :  
\- Ça peut aller, merci.  
Il nota que Delphini avait pris l’apparence d’une élève de Serpentard de sixième année et se demanda vaguement comment elle parvenait à avoir autant de Polynectar en réserve et de « petits bouts » de différents élèves. Elle lui sourit gentiment, puis tourna la tête vers Albus :  
\- Scorpius m’a dit que vous aviez bien remonté le temps, par contre pour moi ça n’a rien changé. Racontez-moi donc votre version des faits, on va essayer d’éclaircir cette situation.  
Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Scorpius s’adossa confortablement contre le chêne :  
\- Vas-y, raconte. Je complèterai en cas de besoin.  
Albus hocha la tête et s’allongea sur l’herbe. En appuie sur un coude, il fit un résumé complet à leur amie en commençant par le moment où il l’avait rencontrée lorsqu’elle était venue chez lui avec Amos, pour terminer sur le moment où ils étaient revenus et que les adultes les avaient trouvés. Pensive, Delphini se tapota la lèvre :  
\- Je vois déjà des différences, effectivement. Le début est pareil et ça diffère au niveau du Ministère. Tu dis que chez vous, c’est Hermione Granger ?  
\- Ouais. Mais j’ai vu qu’ici c’est Percy Weasley, donc je suppose que le vol du Retourneur du Temps n’a pas dû se passer exactement pareil.  
\- Et tu supposes bien, acquiesça la jeune femme déguisée. On s’est bien infiltré aussi, sous couvert du Polynectar, par contre j’étais en Ginny Weasley, toi en Ron Weasley et Scorpius en Harry Potter.  
L’adolescent blond songea que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, si ce n’est que Delphini avait pris l’apparence d’une autre adulte. Il la laissa toutefois continuer :  
\- Percy se sentait moins concerné par votre disparition, je crois. C’est toi, Albus, en Ron, qui a trouvé une excuse pour l’éloigner de son bureau et on est entré tous les trois à l’intérieur. C’était d’une simplicité enfantine de lui piquer le Retourneur !  
\- Dire que nous, on a failli se faire capturer par des livres enragés… marmonna Albus.  
La jeune femme gloussa :  
\- Votre version a l’air bien plus palpitante, même si je suppose qu’on a dû avoir des frayeurs. De mon côté, on est ensuite parti également à la Cabane Hurlante, j’ai ramené les robes de Durmstrang… Par contre, on projetait d’agir sur la deuxième Tâche et non sur la première.  
Scorpius haussa un sourcil, étonné. Tout en parlant, Albus s’était quelque peu rapproché de Delphini Diggory qui s’amusait de temps à autre à tripoter ses mèches noires.  
\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Eh bien, j’appartiens vraisemblablement au présent où vous avez agi, même si on ne le savait pas, expliqua la jeune femme. Pour moi, Cédric avait déjà foiré sa première Epreuve, donc il était inutile pour nous de le faire échouer puisque c’était déjà le cas.  
\- Je vois, murmura Scorpius qui commençait à sentir poindre une migraine en essayant de prendre en compte les deux versions.  
\- Sans compter, reprit-elle, que notre but c’est qu’il reste en vie, n’est-ce pas ? Donc, nous sommes partis du principe qu’il suffisait qu’il ne touche pas le Portoloin-Trophée et pour cela il fallait simplement qu’il ne soit pas parmi les premiers à entrer dans le Labyrinthe !  
\- Bien sûr ! s’exclama Albus en se frappant le front. Que nous sommes bêtes ! Lorsque les champions ont accompli la deuxième Tâche, ça a donné un classement ! Mon père et Cédric ont été premiers ex-aequo, suivi de Krum, suivi de Delacour. Les deux champions de Poudlard sont entrés en premiers et en même temps dans le Labyrinthe ensuite !  
\- Mais oui ! On s’est vraiment trop focalisé sur des détails, c’était évident qu’il fallait viser la deuxième Tâche ! compléta Scorpius un peu moins emballé que son ami. Si Cédric arrive à la fin de l’épreuve du Lac, il n’entrera pas avec Harry dans le Labyrinthe, du coup il sera forcément sauvé.  
Albus soupira en roulant sur le dos et étendit les bras dans l’herbe en regardant le ciel. S’ils avaient pensé à ça dès le début, ils auraient pu éviter un voyage pour rien et limiter les pertes !  
\- Du coup, pour moi, reprit Delphini, on a quitté la Cabane Hurlante et vous êtes partis en direction du Lac. Depuis, j’attendais et je n’avais plus de nouvelles et je voyais bien que mon cousin était toujours absent. J’ai aussi compris que des Professeurs vous cherchait, alors j’ai préféré vite rentrer de mon côté pour ne pas me faire prendre, mais j’ignorais totalement si vous aviez eu le temps d’agir…  
\- Attends... se mit à murmurer Scorpius. Donc, pour toi, « on » a voyagé dans le temps pour intervenir sur la deuxième épreuve sauf que ce « on » n’était pas nous...  
\- Hé mais c’est vrai, ça ! s’exclama Albus en se redressant. Mais alors, que sont devenus l’autre Scorpius et l’autre moi ?  
Delphini poussa un long soupir :  
\- Je crois qu’ils ont tout simplement disparu au moment où ils sont partis dans le temps, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ne sont pas intervenus sur la deuxième Tâche.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? dit Albus d’une petite voix.  
\- A cause de nous, intervint Scorpius d’une voix sombre. Notre venue ici a fait disparaitre nos doubles. On a pris leur place.  
Il regarda Delphini. La jeune fille, un peu tremblante, approuva d’un hochement de tête.  
\- C’est bien possible...  
Albus écarquilla les yeux. Un silence déplaisant s’installa et s’épaissit.  
« Nous n’avons pas le droit d’être là » chuchota une petite voix désagréable dans la tête de Scorpius. Il s’empressa de l’étouffer.  
\- Donc, vous, vous êtes intervenus lors de la première Tâche ? demanda soudain Delphini dans une tentative manifeste de briser le climat sinistre qui s’était instauré.  
\- Oui, dit Albus troublé. Et quand on est revenu, non seulement Cédric n’était toujours pas là, mais nos parents nous ont sauté dessus et… et… il…. y a eu des gros bouleversements pour nous.  
Aussitôt, les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent, elle afficha un air inquiet et essaya de croiser le regard de l’adolescent qui l’évita.  
\- Quels gros changements ? Pire qu’Hermione Granger qui devient Hermione Krum ?  
Il acquiesça, la gorge nouée. La joie de retrouver son amie avait estompé sa déprime et sa culpabilité, mais à présent elles revenaient au galop. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que Scorpius entortillait nerveusement un brin d’herbe autour de son index et reprit la parole :  
\- Dans notre présent, Hermione est ma tante, elle est mariée à Ron Weasley. Et ils ont deux enfants, mes cousins. Rose et Hugo. Ils n’existent pas ici.  
La réaction de Delphini ne se fit pas attendre, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée, les yeux écarquillés :  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit tout de suite ? Oh, Albus !  
L’adolescent roula à nouveau pour se mettre sur les coudes, sans se soucier de salir sa robe de sorcier.  
\- Il faudra qu’on répare ça aussi alors… réfléchit Delphini à voix haute.  
Albus lui lança un regard plein d’espoir. Elle lui sourit et tendit la main pour lui rebrousser les cheveux en arrière. Ce faisant, ils remarquèrent que sa main était en train de reprendre sa véritable apparence.  
\- Oh, murmura-t-elle. L’effet du Polynectar se dissipe, je vais devoir partir.  
\- Déjà ?! s’écria Albus plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  
\- Je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Mais on peut se revoir, ou même se tenir au courant par courrier, du moment qu’on évite de trop en dire par lettre. Il faut qu’on programme un autre voyage, qu’on voit comment on va procéder puisqu’il faut sauver mon cousin, mais aussi les tiens !  
Prise d’un doute subit, elle les regarda intensément :  
\- Vous avez toujours le Retourneur, j’espère ? On ne vous l’a pas confisqué ?  
\- C’est bon, il est dans la valise de Scorpius, répondit immédiatement Albus.  
\- Parfait ! sourit-elle en se relevant.  
\- Reviens demain ! proposa l’adolescent en bondissant sur ses pieds également.  
Scorpius ne put retenir un léger grognement désapprobateur en entendant cette suggestion et le transforma en légère quinte de toux en sentant les deux regards se poser sur lui. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient à nouveau noirs, elle posa une main sur l’épaule d’Albus :  
\- Je m’en veux déjà énormément, dit-elle gravement avec un pli soucieux au front. Vous avez pris énormément de risques et vous devez vous reposer un peu aussi et ne pas trop vous faire remarquer pendant quelques temps, si j’ai bien compris. Tenons-nous au courant par hibou, je reviendrai plus tard ici pour discuter avec vous deux. Sans compter que si nous devons agir sur la deuxième Tâche, il nous faudra réunir certains éléments et je vais devoir m’en charger moi, pour vous éviter des ennuis.  
L’adolescent acquiesça machinalement. La voix de son amie était douce et apaisante, il avait pleinement confiance. Elle était plus âgée, plus mûre, elle prendrait forcément des décisions plus réfléchies là où il voulait précipiter les choses.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Albus, on arrangera tout ! lui promit Delphini Diggory.  
Elle l’embrassa sur les deux joues, il en profita pour humer discrètement son parfum en regrettant que leur réunion soit déjà finie.  
\- Amos se porte comment ? s’enquit Scorpius.  
La jeune femme, à présent un peu à l’étroit dans sa robe de sorcière d’étudiante, tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire triste :  
\- Pas très bien, mais il tient le coup avec espoir.  
L’adolescent blond hésita, puis hocha doucement la tête :  
\- Dis-lui qu’on pense bien à lui et qu’il a toute notre compassion en attendant.  
\- Je lui transmettrai. Il faut vraiment que je parte, là.  
Rapidement, elle pressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre une joue d’Albus dont le teint vira au rouge soutenu, puis elle se mit à courir en direction du Saule Cogneur, sous le regard neutre de Scorpius. Les doigts crispés autour de son livre, il s’avoua intérieurement qu’il n’était pas mécontent de réaliser qu’ils n’avaient pris aucune décision concrète pour le moment concernant la suite des évènements. Ils n’allaient pas avoir besoin de remonter le temps dès le lendemain et ça, c’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, il ressentait vraiment le besoin d’avoir un répit. Même un répit doux-amer.  
\- Quel soulagement, soupira Albus avec un sourire rêveur. On va réussir à sauver tout le monde, j’en suis sûr ! Il faut juste être patient.  
\- C’est ce que je me tue à te dire, répliqua un peu sèchement son ami en reprenant la direction du Château. De la patience, c’est tout ce qu’il faut.  
Surpris par le ton employé, Albus ouvrit la bouche en lui emboitant le pas :  
\- Tu es de mauvaise humeur…  
\- C’est rien, je suis juste fatigué. Ces derniers jours ont été longs et assez éprouvants, ce n’est pas à toi que je vais l’apprendre. Delphini a raison, on doit se reposer et surtout être réellement prêt pour la prochaine fois.  
Albus l’observa du coin d’œil, en silence. Il sentait que Scorpius ne lui disait pas tout et il se demanda si ça concernait l’absence de Rose, mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n’était pas ça. Son ami semblait triste mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas le forcer à parler ! Albus se mordilla les lèvres en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait faire ainsi de la peine à Scorpius, mais rien ne lui venait à l’esprit et il songea qu’il n’avait donc qu’à être patient puisque c’était le mot d’ordre en ce moment… peut-être que son meilleur ami finirait par lui confier ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

~

  
_Scorpius fit la moue en regardant la paume de Delphini assise sous le Saule Cogneur dont les branches se balançaient sans agressivité._  
 _\- Tu as trop de lignes dans ta main, c’est pas possible de déchiffrer._  
 _La jeune femme recula sa main avec un petit rire et la présenta à Albus :_  
 _\- Lis-moi l’avenir, dis-moi que tu veux sortir avec moi._  
 _L’adolescent rougit jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles :_  
 _\- Mais… mais non… enfin…_  
 _Il croisa le regard de Scorpius qui détourna la tête. Son ami dégaina sa baguette magique et tapota la couverture de son livre qui s’ouvrit, dévoilant le Retourneur de Temps. La jeune femme hocha la tête en observant l’artefact :_  
 _\- C’est bientôt l’heure de l’utiliser._  
 _\- On n’est pas pressé, répondit l’adolescent blond. Ce n’est pas encore Halloween…_  
 _\- Halloween ? s’étonna Albus en s’approchant de ses deux amis._  
 _Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le Retourneur de Temps, mais lorsqu’il rouvrit la main un instant plus tard, il n’en restait que des miettes. Le fantôme de Rose se posa devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, furieuse :_  
 _\- Dis donc ! Tu comptes attendre combien de temps avant de venir me sauver ?!_  
 _Il leva les yeux sur sa cousine tandis que la nuit tombait sur le parc de Poudlard, un sourire aux lèvres :_  
 _\- Tu as hâte de revenir pour voir Scorpius ? Il t’aime beaucoup, tu sais._  
 _Elle secoua la tête en le foudroyant du regard :_  
 _\- Tu es vraiment un crétin, Albus ! Cours ! Suis la course des étoiles, tu les sauveras peut-être tous… ou aucun._  
 _Albus se leva et se mit à courir à toutes jambes en direction du Lac. Ils devaient les sauver. Mais qui ? Cédric, Scorpius, son père, ses cousins… et il y en avait d’autres. Il devinait les silhouettes des gens qui le suivaient, mais il n’arrivait pas à les distinguer précisément. L’adolescent arriva à un croisement de chemins et aperçut la chevelure blonde de Scorpius qui s’éloignait sur la gauche, tandis que Delphini partait à droite. Indécis, il les regarda tous les deux sans savoir qui suivre. Un bruit dans les buissons le fit sursauter, il pivota sur ses talons en allumant sa baguette magique et resta muet de stupeur en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l’Oiseau Noir. Quelque chose le fascinait chez cet étrange animal, tout en l’effrayant en même temps._  
 _\- Albus, écarte-toi ! ordonna Harry Potter en surgissant devant son fils pour s’interposer entre lui et la Créature. Stupéfix !_  
 _Un jet de lumière rouge fusa en direction de l’Oiseau qui s’envola en esquivant le sort._  
 _\- Où est Scorpius ? demanda Albus._  
 _\- Peu importe ! Je t’ai déjà dit qu’il n’était pas une bonne fréquentation pour toi, dépêche-toi de rentrer au Château et de faire tes devoirs !_  
 _Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans le parc._  
 _\- Albus, je t’interdis de… !_  
 _L’adolescent n’écouta pas son père et reprit sa course en direction des cris de souffrance qu’il entendait. Il aurait reconnu la voix de Scorpius entre mille autres ! En trébuchant sur l’herbe mouillée, il arriva sur les rives du Lac._  
 _-Noooon ! gémit Scorpius couché sur le sol en levant les mains pour se protéger._  
 _Le bec acéré de l’Oiseau Noir transperça ses paumes, le sang se mit à couler à flot le long de ses bras. Sentant sa propre main le démanger, Albus baissa les yeux et découvrit que les lignes sur ses paumes s’effaçaient lentement mais sûrement. Il voulut courir à nouveau, rejoindre son ami et le protéger de la Menace Noire ! Il réalisa alors avec effroi qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger._  
 _Il était en train de devenir de plus en plus transparent, il s’effaçait de cette réalité !_

Les yeux grands ouverts, Albus fixa le plafond de son lit en essayant de maitriser sa respiration. Scorpius avait vu juste, ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il se frotta les paupières, fatigué, sachant déjà qu’il n’arriverait pas à retrouver facilement le sommeil. La situation du Retour dans le Temps le stressait, tout simplement. Une fois les choses rétablies, il fera moins de mauvais rêves, il en était certain. Le plus discrètement possible, il se redressa dans son lit et écarta les rideaux du baldaquin. Immédiatement, il remarqua que ceux de Scorpius étaient également ouverts et que son ami n’était plus dans son lit. Soucieux, Albus observa les draps vides, se rappelant l’attitude distante et attristée qu’il avait affichée toute la journée du samedi et le soir avant d’aller se coucher. Enfilant ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre, l’adolescent sorti du dortoir sans réveiller ses deux autres camarades et entra la Salle Commune alors que trois heures du matin sonnaient dans Poudlard. Il trouva Scorpius avachi sur la table la plus proche de la cheminée. Les flammes crépitaient joyeusement dans l’âtre et Albus supposa que les Elfes de maison, remarquant la présence d’un élève en pyjama endormi dans la salle, avaient dû ajouter du bois pour qu’il n’attrape pas froid. La tête de son ami reposait sur un parchemin à demi rempli, la plume trempait encore dans l’encrier et le livre qu’il avait trainé toute la journée était ouvert en grand devant lui. Visiblement, l’adolescent était réellement très intéressé par l’étude des baguettes magiques, les différents bois, les Botrucs associés aux arbres et les éléments que l’on pouvait inclure dans chacune d’entre elle. Le livre emprunté à la Bibliothèque ne datait pas d’hier, ses pages étaient jaunies et il sentait le renfermé quand on approchait le nez de lui. Indécis, Albus regarda son ami, puis le parchemin et vit qu’il était en train d’écrire à son père, il lui donnait des nouvelles des cours et lui parlait justement du vieux grimoire en regrettant qu’il n’existe pas une édition plus récente et au goût du jour. Détachant ses yeux de la missive, l’adolescent se demanda s’il devait le réveiller pour lui dire de retourner se coucher, le lit étant tout de même plus confortable. Il tendit la main dans l’idée de la poser sur son épaule pour le secouer et stoppa son geste en voyant le rectangle cartonné qui dépassait de sous la lettre : une photo représentant Astoria Malefoy et Scorpius. Le visage de la jeune femme était amaigri mais le cliché montrait son bonheur tandis qu’elle tendait un paquet de bonbons à son fils, qui devait avoir dix ans, et la joie du petit garçon qui déballait le sachet tout en se blottissant contre elle. Albus se mordit les lèvres. Il venait de comprendre enfin l’humeur de son ami, cela faisait un an qu’Astoria Malefoy avait été enterrée ! Sa mère lui manquait cruellement, à coup sûr, et il fallait aussi prendre en compte Rose qui n’était plus là. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu’il continuait à hésiter sur l’attitude à adopter. Albus se décida finalement en posant sa main sur la nuque de Scorpius qui tressaillit en ouvrant les paupières.  
\- Tu vas avoir mal partout, si tu dors comme ça… chuchota Albus en caressant les mèches blondes entre ses doigts et en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les yeux rouges de son ami.  
Scorpius resta immobile, rassemblant ses pensées et finit par murmurer :  
\- C’est quelle heure… ?  
\- A peu près trois heures du matin. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard ?  
L’adolescent blond se redressa sur sa chaise en se frottant le visage avec la manche de son pyjama :  
\- Peeves m’a réveillé en me soufflant sur la figure et comme je n’arrivais pas à me rendormir, j’ai préféré venir ici.  
Connaissant assez son ami pour savoir qu’il avait besoin de son soutien, Albus tira une chaise et s’installa près de lui, en gardant sa main sur sa nuque. Devait-il, ou non, parler d’Astoria ? Scorpius pouvait très bien avoir envie d’avoir une discussion sur sa mère, tout comme il pouvait justement avoir envie d’éviter le sujet à tout prix. L’adolescent blond attrapa la photo et la glissa dans son livre, sans dire un mot.  
\- Tu sais… Tu peux m’en parler, si tu veux, se risqua Albus.  
\- Elle me manque, que veux-tu que je te dise d’autre ? répondit Scorpius. J’ai un grand vide dans le cœur depuis que maman n’est plus là. Je savais pourtant… on le savait, qu’elle… que sa santé lui donnerait une courte vie, mais…  
Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il avait déjà dit tout ça, ça ne changeait rien.  
\- Je comprends… murmura Albus. Maintenant que Rose et Hugo sont partis, je ressens aussi ce vide.  
Une expression vaguement irritée s’afficha sur le visage de Scorpius :  
\- Oui, mais toi, ça va finir par passer puisqu’on va encore se promener dans le temps pour tout réparer ! Moi, ma mère, elle ne reviendra jamais !  
\- C’est pas pareil… Tu l’as dit, ta maman était malade… Rose et Hugo ne sont pas condamnés, eux.  
Albus comprit qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire lorsqu’il vit le regard gris de son ami se durcir. Il essaya de se rattraper maladroitement :  
\- Enfin… c’est pas… Je veux dire…  
Scorpius referma brutalement son livre, faisant tressauter la table assez fort pour que des gouttes noires jaillissent de l’encrier.  
\- Ma mère est morte, Albus, et moi, au moins, je ne vais pas embêter tout le monde pour remonter le temps et faire en sorte de la sauver ! On n’aurait jamais dû accepter d’aider Delphini ! Les morts sont faits pour rester morts en paix, non pour qu’on s’amuse à réécrire l’histoire en les sauvant !  
Conscient qu’il était sur un terrain on ne peut plus glissant, Albus se recula sur sa chaise :  
\- Mais… enfin, Cédric et ta maman, c’est un peu différent. Encore une fois, Astoria était malade, pas Cédric. Et imagine, si on trouvait là, un remède efficace pour la sauver ? Peut-être que tu serais content de remonter le temps pour lui donner et donc la sauver…  
Son ami secoua vivement la tête et fourra son visage dans ses mains :  
\- On joue aux dieux, Albus, ce n’est pas bien ! Même notre simple présence ici… Tu te rends compte qu’on a apparemment fait disparaitre les Albus et Scorpius de ce présent ? Et qu’est-ce qu’on va faire encore comme dégâts en intervenant sur l’autre Tâche ? Et si on arrive à faire revenir Hugo et Rose ?  
Albus resta silencieux, regardant les doigts tremblants de son ami qui semblait parti pour avoir perdu son sang-froid au profit d’une crise d’angoisse voire d’une crise de nerfs.  
\- En voulant faire revenir tes cousins, on va ni plus, ni moins, casser le couple d’Hermione et Viktor Krum ! Si ça se trouve, ils ont des enfants aussi ! Donc, eux aussi, ils disparaitront ?  
\- Je… je ne sais pas… bégaya l’adolescent qui n’avait pas pensé à ça. Je suppose que, quoi qu’on fasse, il faudra qu’on vive en sachant les dégâts que l’on a causés.  
Le dos de Scorpius tressauta. Bien que craignant d’être repoussé, Albus se rapprocha finalement davantage et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :  
\- Je suis désolé. Je t’ai embarqué dans un truc qui nous dépasse. Tu préfères peut-être que je continue tout seul, avec Delphi ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus te mêler à tout ça.  
\- C’est ça… marmonna Scorpius. Si je ne te suis pas, tu vas faire encore plus de conneries et en prime je n’aurais pas conscience des changements, s’ils ont lieu ! Je refuse d’être un de ces pions que l’on manipule tous les trois !  
Albus hocha la tête et préféra ne plus ouvrir la bouche, déjà soulagé de constater que son ami ne le laissait pas tomber. Néanmoins, il prit mentalement note que le sujet était très délicat et qu’il allait devoir l’éviter dans la mesure du possible, sinon Scorpius pourrait bien revenir sur sa décision et ne plus vouloir l’aider. C’était son droit, bien entendu, et il ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça ! Mais, égoïstement, c’était tout de même mieux de vivre cette aventure étrange avec son meilleur ami.  
Au bout de longues minutes, Scorpius finit par prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et reposa les mains sur la table, l’air fatigué :  
\- Je retourne me coucher. J’en ai bien besoin, je crois.  
Albus lui tapota le dos :  
\- Repose-toi bien. C’est dimanche, tu vas avoir tout le temps de faire la grasse matinée, si tu veux.  
L’adolescent blond acquiesça machinalement et retourna dans le dortoir, sous le regard un peu inquiet d’Albus.


	27. Les Confidences de Delphini

_« Cher Harry,_   
_Je te remercie pour tes nombreuses lettres et je m’excuse de te répondre si tardivement. Permets-moi de te répéter une nouvelle fois que tu t’inquiètes vraisemblablement pour rien. Depuis maintenant un mois, les cours ont repris et je peux t’assurer qu’Albus et Scorpius sont fidèles à eux-mêmes. Albus participe même un peu plus souvent en cours, comparé à ces dernières années et il a fait des progrès en Métamorphose. J’ai noté que Scorpius Malefoy l’aidait souvent, cependant je doute sincèrement que cette attitude cache une sombre envie de manipuler ton fils. Je rejoins donc l’avis des autres et me permets, à mon tour, de te dire que Scorpius est loin d’être une mauvaise fréquentation, encore moins une menace._   
_Si je puis te donner un conseil : peut-être devrais-tu apprendre à connaître le meilleur ami d’Albus, au lieu de lui chercher des défauts, ne crois-tu pas ? Je suis en outre persuadée que cette démarche t’aiderait à améliorer ta relation houleuse avec Albus._   
_Au fait, je suppose que Ginny t’en a déjà parlé ; le 24 octobre une sortie Pré-au-Lard a été programmée. Je compte me rendre aux Trois Balais pour retrouver Viktor qui ne s’entraîne exceptionnellement pas ce week end là. Ginny et Ron vont surement nous rejoindre également. Si tu n’as pas trop de travail au Ministère, n’hésite pas à nous rejoindre ! Je serais très heureuse de te voir un peu !_   
_Prends bien soin de toi et de ta famille !_

_Hermione. »_

Harry replia la lettre d’Hermione et croisa les mains sous son menton, pensif, en regardant sa tasse de café en train de refroidir sur la table de la cuisine. Au bout d’un moment, il retira ses lunettes rondes et se frotta les yeux tout en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le Survivant se sentait dans une impasse : tous ses amis maintenaient qu’il devait arrêter de se focaliser sur Scorpius et plus les jours passaient, plus il commençait à se ranger à leurs avis, même si cela signifiait qu’il n’avait donc aucune piste sur « l’ombre noire » qui poursuivait son fils. Harry continuait à la voir lors de ses cauchemars, la présence de Voldemort devenait de plus en plus pressante et Albus était toujours en danger. Il avait bien essayé d’écrire à son fils, mais ce dernier n’avait pas pris la peine de lui répondre. Heureusement, il parvenait tout de même à avoir quelques nouvelles par James, Lily et même Ginny qui n’avait aucun problème de son côté avec leurs trois enfants. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, termina son café presque froid et se leva de table.  
Les alliés des Forces du Mal étaient toujours en mouvement, mais son équipe et lui-même n’arrivaient pas à en savoir davantage. Ils supposaient que quelqu’un était en train de les réunir et impossible pour le moment d’identifier la personne et de savoir où elle prévoyait de leur donner rendez-vous précisément. Qui que soit le responsable de ces mouvements, il se montrait extrêmement prudent et Harry n’aimait pas beaucoup ça. Ils avaient déjà prévu de renforcer les sécurités à Poudlard, au cas où, même si l’Ecole de sorcellerie ne semblait pas être une cible. Le même genre de consignes avaient été mises en place également au Ministère.  
Le Survivant abandonna sa tasse dans l’évier et attrapa une orange posée dans le panier de fruits. Il commença à l’éplucher, le front barré d’un pli soucieux. Le Retourneur de Temps restait également toujours introuvable. Heureusement, ils avaient su faire en sorte que les journaux ne sachent pas quel objet avait été volé, inutile d’alerter et de paniquer la population ! Il fallait qu’il parle à Nott. Ce dernier avait très bien pu construire le Retourneur de Temps par plaisir et curiosité, cependant il n’était pas à exclure qu’il en ait aussi reçu l’ordre par quelqu’un. Le Survivant porta un quartier d’orange à ses lèvres en continuant à réfléchir. Amos Diggory voulait sauver Cédric et il avait entendu parler de l’artefact, il était aussi suspect. Toutefois, le vieil homme avait un solide alibi : non seulement il n’avait pas reçu la visite des deux adolescents, témoignages à l’appui du personnel de la maison pour les Vieux Sorciers et ces mêmes personnes affirmaient également qu’Amos n’avait, bien entendu, jamais quitté les lieux. Et puis, un fauteuil roulant en plein Ministère… il aurait été repéré tout de suite.  
Soudain décidé, son orange entamée dans la main, Harry sortit de la cuisine et attrapa sa cape pendue au porte-manteau dans le hall. Il devait voir Percy et lui demander à voir Nott pour l’interroger encore, ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à attendre que les ennuis leur tombent dessus. Non, il allait même en premier lieu annoncer qu’il voulait l’autorisation d’emmener un Légilimens avec lui et pourquoi pas également un flacon de Veritaserum ? Percy le Ministre n’aimait pas beaucoup ces méthodes qui consistaient à forcer un homme à parler, néanmoins Harry estimait qu’il n’était plus temps de faire dans la délicatesse. Plus ils tardaient, plus quelque chose se préparait dans l’ombre…

~

  
Comme tous les matins, à l’heure du petit déjeuner, les hiboux et chouettes entrèrent à tire d’ailes dans la Grande Salle pour livrer le courrier. Une lettre tomba sous le nez d’Albus, pile sur le manche de sa petite cuillère plantée dans son bol presque vide, lui envoyant de ce fait quelques gouttes encore tièdes de chocolat chaud sur le nez. S’essuyant le visage avec sa serviette, il attrapa l’enveloppe avec un sourire ravi. C’était Delphini ! Les deux jeunes gens s’écrivaient souvent depuis le rendez-vous du Saule Cogneur. Bien entendu, ils évitaient soigneusement de mentionner par écrit tout ce qui concernait le Retourneur de Temps et des modifications qui avaient été apportées. Albus lui parlait des cours, de son agacement envers Harry qui lui envoyait trop de courriers à son goût en le mettant sans cesse en garde, de sa hâte de la revoir et de Scorpius dont l’humeur était en dents de scie ces derniers temps. En échange, la jeune femme lui donnait quelques conseils pour mieux s’en sortir dans ses devoirs, lui parlait un tout petit peu de la santé d’Amos qui s’aggravait et de son travail à la maison des Vieux Sorciers. Il n’était également pas rare qu’elle joigne à ses lettres un petit cadeau comme un paquet de bonbons pour Scorpius, ou des babioles rigolotes qu’elle trouvait en faisant ses courses et qui pourraient amuser Albus. Ce dernier alignait d’ailleurs tous les présents sur sa table de nuit, laissant ainsi se côtoyer un autocollant animé du Ministre de la Magie en train de se cogner à une porte, avec un Niffleur en peluche qui n’avait plus sa patte avant droite – Ratibus était passé par là - ou encore une plume blanche qui se teintait de noire si elle s’estimait négligée… Autant de cadeaux que Scorpius regardait de loin en disant qu’il n’allait bientôt plus avoir de place pour sa lampe de chevet, même si Albus avait déjà eu l’occasion de remarquer que son Niffleur amputé était parfois déplacé et soupçonnait son ami de lui chiper en cachette. L’adolescent s’empressa de prendre connaissance de la lettre tout en croquant dans une biscotte beurrée. Scorpius le regarda se mettre des miettes sur sa robe de sorcier, avant de baisser les yeux sur le hibou grand-duc qui tiraillait sur sa manche avec insistance. Surpris en reconnaissant le hibou de son père, Scorpius remarqua qu’il portait un paquet qui lui était destiné et s’empressa de le libérer de son fardeau.  
\- Merci pour la livraison, sourit-il en lui donnant un morceau de pomme accompagné d’une caresse sur la tête.  
L’animal lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt avant de repartir.  
\- Delphi aimerait qu’on se revoie bientôt, chuchota Albus en se penchant vers lui. C’est vrai qu’on a eu le temps de se reposer et de prendre nos marques.  
Le ton de sa voix était hésitant, il craignait toujours la réaction que pouvait avoir son ami à chaque fois que le sujet des Voyages Temporels étaient abordés de près ou de loin.  
\- Elle peut venir un weekend end, si elle veut, comme la dernière fois, répondit Scorpius en déballant son paquet.  
Soulagé de ne pas se heurter à un mur, Albus hocha la tête :  
\- Ok ! Je lui écrirai ce soir pour le lui dire !  
L’adolescent replia le parchemin et regarda son ami déballer le livre qu’il venait de recevoir :  
\- C’est quoi ?  
\- Aucune idée, mon père me l’a envoyé sans prévenir.  
Curieux, Albus se rapprocha pour observer l’ouvrage neuf à la couverture marron clair qui rappelait le bois. Le titre semblait gravé comme dans un tronc d’arbre, en lettres plus claires. « _Baguettes magiques : de la graine au choix du sorcier. »_  
Scorpius cligna des yeux, ébahi :  
\- D’où il sort ça ? J’ai pourtant cherché des livres sur le sujet. Le seul que j’ai trouvé c’est celui qui est disponible à la Bibliothèque !  
\- Regarde l’auteur.  
L’adolescent blond suivit les conseils de son ami et effleura le nom inscrit sur la couverture : Léliana Ollivander.  
\- Elle est de la famille du fabricant de baguettes magiques ? demanda Albus.  
\- Oui, elle a repris la boutique il y a deux ans, répondit à mi-voix Scorpius. C’est sa petite-fille.  
\- Tu en sais, des choses.  
Scorpius se mordilla les lèvres, avant de répondre dans un souffle :  
\- C’est… c’était la meilleure amie de ma mère.  
Il ouvrit à la première page et trouva un parchemin plié en deux à l’intérieur ; un mot de son père :

_« Scorpius,_

_Au moment où tu as commencé à me parler de ton intérêt sur l’étude générale des baguettes magiques, Léliana était justement en train de terminer l’écriture de ce livre. Comme toi, elle estimait qu’il était temps de remettre certains éléments au goût du jour et que nous avions besoin d’un nouveau grimoire sur ce vaste sujet. Sa sortie est officiellement prévue pour le mois de décembre, mais elle a accepté de t’offrir un exemplaire en avant-première. Tu peux la contacter si tu souhaites lui poser des questions ou approfondir davantage tes connaissances, elle sera certainement heureuse d’avoir de tes nouvelles._   
_Prends bien soin de toi._   
_Drago. »_

\- Sympa comme cadeau, commenta Albus qui avait lu le courrier par-dessus l’épaule de son ami et dont le sourire allait presque jusqu’aux oreilles.  
Scorpius acquiesça en faisant tourner les pages, humant l’odeur du papier verglacé et neuf. Albus se pencha et ramassa son sac :  
\- Allez, viens. On a cours de Sortilèges maintenant, tu liras pendant la pause de midi.  
L’adolescent blond le suivit hors de la Grande Salle, le livre serré contre lui et conscient que ce cadeau lui faisait assez plaisir pour occulter le fait que Delphini Diggory allait à nouveau mettre le désordre dans leurs vies prochainement.

~

  
La journée fut plutôt agréable, aux yeux de Scorpius, qui avait toutefois hâte de pouvoir regagner le Dortoir et de pouvoir enfin mettre le nez dans son nouveau livre qu’il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de parcourir convenablement. Une fois le dernier cours terminé, il décida d’aller dès à présent manger un morceau dans la Grande Salle, puis de rester ensuite tranquillement dans son coin.  
\- Je te rejoins à table, lui lança Albus. J’ai un truc à demander à Lafaille au sujet du prochain devoir.  
\- Ok ! A tout de suite.  
L’adolescent blond sortit de la salle de cours et prit la direction du hall tout en sortant le bouquin de son sac.  
\- Le p’tit Malefoy…  
Il redressa la tête en descendant les marches, reconnaissant la voix de James.  
\- Ah… salut… marmonna-t-il.  
Le frère d’Albus portait sa tenue de Quidditch, son balai négligemment posé sur son épaule. Il arrivait en sens inverse, revenant visiblement d’un entraînement en vue du prochain match.  
\- Albus n’est pas collé à toi ? C’est rare…  
\- Il arrive, répondit machinalement Scorpius.  
L’adolescent n’aimait pas beaucoup James en temps normal, mais depuis leur voyage il le trouvait encore plus désagréable. A croire que trainer avec Rose le rendait tout de même un peu plus sympathique dans leur vrai présent… Scorpius s’écarta pour laisser passer un groupe d’élèves, James suivit le mouvement en se rapprochant de lui.  
\- C’est quoi ton bouquin ? s’enquit-il en lui prenant des mains sans demander la permission.  
\- Rends-moi ça !  
Le Capitaine de Quidditch esquiva la tentative de l’adolescent et regarda la couverture avec une moue d’ennui :  
\- Les baguettes magiques ? T’es bien le fils de Voldemort, toi, lui aussi il cherchait une baguette magique spéciale à un moment ! Tu comptes suivre ses traces, c’est ça ?  
\- Pas du tout ! répliqua sèchement Scorpius en reprenant son bien. C’est de la culture personnelle !  
Il contourna James en essayant de mettre une certaine distance entre eux, ce dernier le retint par le bras et planta son regard dans le sien. Scorpius réprima une grimace à grand peine :  
\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Eloigne-toi de mon petit frère, Scor-minus. Les gens comme toi, vous ne lui apportez rien de bon ! Avant de venir à Poudlard, il était casse pied mais depuis qu’il te connaît il a changé. Il est morose, il évite ma famille et j’en ai marre de le voir sans cesse en froid avec papa ! Je sais que c’est de ta faute !  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai, j’ai rien à voir là-dedans moi ! protesta l’adolescent. C’est peut-être toi son problème, ou même votre père !  
James fronça les sourcils :  
\- Attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy.  
Heureusement pour Scorpius, le frère d’Albus avait son autre main trop occupée à tenir le balai, il ne pouvait donc pas attraper sa baguette magique pour lui lancer des Sortilèges.  
\- James, tu viens ? le héla Polly qui l’attendait en haut des escaliers, elle aussi en tenue de Quidditch puisqu’elle était dans l’équipe à la place de Rose. On doit se changer, avant le dîner.  
James hocha sèchement la tête et relâcha Scorpius, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir chargé d’avertissement.  
L’adolescent blond les regarda s’éloigner, le cœur lourd et sa bonne humeur envolée. Il n’avait plus faim et son bras lui faisait mal, James avait serré avec assez force pour lui faire un bleu. Scorpius passa sans s’arrêter devant la Grande Salle et sortit dans le Parc en s’essuyant les yeux avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Harry Potter avait sûrement dû raconter à son fils ainé qu’il le voyait comme une menace pour Albus et James jouait le bon toutou en essayant de les séparer. Déprimé, l’adolescent alla se réfugier vers « son » arbre, à lui et à Albus, cela faisait un moment qu’il n’y était pas allé et peu lui importait que le temps se soit rafraichit.  
Le sac abandonné dans l’herbe, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, Scorpius replia une jambe contre son torse. Le front posé contre son genou, l’adolescent s’autorisa un moment de faiblesse loin du regard des autres. Les yeux fermés, il laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues, immédiatement séchées par le vent. A cet instant, il mourrait d’envie de courir se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, de humer son parfum rafraichissant, de sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu’elle le réconforterait à mi-voix. Mais c’était un privilège qu’il n’avait plus…  
-… Scorpius… ?  
L’adolescent sursauta en redressant la tête.  
\- Delphi ?!  
Précipitamment, il s’essuya les yeux, conscient que la jeune femme avait eu tout le loisir de voir ses larmes. Gênée, les mains croisées dans le dos, elle eut la délicatesse de fixer un point invisible au loin.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en remarquant qu’elle n’était pas sous l’effet de Polynectar.  
Delphini haussa doucement les épaules en s’agenouillant près de lui :  
\- Autrefois, je venais souvent au Château en cachette et ça commençait à me manquer. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de revenir depuis notre dernier rendez-vous.  
Scorpius ouvrit son sac pour se donner une vague contenance et se mit à farfouiller dedans en frottant de temps à autre sa joue contre sa manche.  
\- Ah oui, reprit-il d’une voix enrouée. Albus a reçu ta lettre, il a dit qu’il te répondrait ce soir, on voulait te proposer de passer un weekend, comme la dernière fois.  
La jeune femme sourit en lui tendant un mouchoir tout droit sorti de sa poche :  
\- D’accord, je verrai ça avec lui, alors. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur l’un de vous deux en pleine semaine, je me disais que ça serait dur de vous approcher puisque que vous êtes en cours.  
Embarrassé, Scorpius attrapa le mouchoir et s’essuya à nouveau les yeux tandis qu’elle continuait :  
\- J’étais en train de repartir quand je t’ai aperçu. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t’es disputé avec Albus ?  
\- Non, non… c’est rien, marmonna-t-il en évitant son regard désolé.  
Aussi discrètement que possible, l’adolescent se moucha, un peu agacé d’avoir été dérangé dans sa tranquille solitude. Bien évidemment, Delphini semblait décidée à camper pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Devinant qu’il risquait de subir des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, surtout venant de cette fille qui leur attirait des ennuis, Scorpius préféra lancer lui-même un sujet :  
\- Tu as dit que tu venais en cachette autrefois ?  
\- Oh oui, s’enthousiasma la jeune femme dont les yeux se mirent à briller de joie. Une fois qu’on sait comment contourner les sécurités…  
L’adolescent fronça les sourcils :  
\- Mais… Enfin, excuse-moi, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu viens en cachette ? C’est pour ça que tu as l’air d’avoir autant de Polynectar en réserve ? Parce que tu venais souvent ?  
Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Delphini, un sourire un peu triste. Elle regarda Scorpius un long moment avant de répondre, sur le ton de la confidence :  
\- En fait, je n’ai pas fait mes études à Poudlard et pourtant qu’est-ce que j’aurais aimé !  
Interloqué, l’adolescent la dévisagea, malgré tout curieux. Albus ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça et il se demanda si son camarade était au courant.  
\- Tu as étudié ailleurs ? Une autre Ecole ?  
Elle secoua la tête en posant ses mains sur ses genoux :  
\- Oh non, non… En fait, je…  
Ses yeux noirs firent rapidement le tour des lieux, comme pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient bien seuls tous les deux, puis elle reprit à mi-voix :  
\- Je suis malade. Une maladie rare, un truc dans mon sang qui m’affaiblit…  
Scorpius sentit ses cheveux se dresser d’appréhension sur sa nuque en se sentant brusquement sur un terrain beaucoup trop familier, il préféra toutefois ne pas interrompre la jeune femme qui continua sa confidence :  
\- Du coup, ma santé étant particulièrement fragile, mes parents ont pris la décision de ne pas m’envoyer dans une Ecole et ont préféré que je prenne des cours par correspondance. Il y avait un côté pratique là-dedans, j’ai pu beaucoup me reposer et je pouvais travailler même quand je devais faire des séjours à Saint Mangouste, par exemple.  
\- Mais tu aurais préféré aller à l’Ecole, supposa Scorpius à voix basse.  
\- Oui, approuva la jeune femme. Mon père adorait Poudlard, il disait que ses années d’études là-bas faisaient parties des meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie et je voulais suivre un peu ses traces. J’ai commencé à chercher des moyens de venir, discrètement, pour éviter les ennuis et c’est ainsi que j’ai étudié très sérieusement les Sortilèges de Désillusion et le Polynectar.  
Impressionné malgré tout, l’adolescent observa Delphini tandis que mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
\- Et… et ta santé, maintenant… comment ça va… ? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé, alors j’ignorais totalement… enfin…  
La jeune femme tendit la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un léger rire cristallin :  
\- Oh, tu es gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi. Disons que je ne m’en sors pas trop mal, étant donné que j’ai fait très attention durant toute mon adolescence et mon enfance, mais je sais que je risque d’avoir une vie très écourtée… Je préfère ne pas trop en parler aux gens que je ne connais pas, je ne veux pas qu’on me prenne en pitié, tu comprends… ?  
Scorpius se mordit les lèvres. Albus tenait beaucoup à Delphi Diggory, il le savait parfaitement, mais… mais comment réagirait Albus s’il apprenait le problème de santé de la jeune femme pour qui il avait le béguin ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu’elle allait sûrement quitter ce monde bien trop tôt… ?  
\- Oui, je comprends, souffla l’adolescent en baissant les yeux et en tripotant nerveusement les brins d’herbe devant lui. Ma… maman a été malade aussi… un truc comme toi.  
Delphi porta la main à ses lèvres, consciente que le sujet était sensible :  
\- « Etait »… Tu veux dire que… ?  
\- Elle est morte, l’année dernière.  
Il n’avait pas eu envie d’avouer ça, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Scorpius savait également que ce n’était pas très délicat de sa part de parler de la mort de sa mère à une jeune personne qui risquait de subir le même sort dans quelques années.  
-…Je… je suis désolée… murmura Delphini en lui posant la main sur l’épaule sans oser le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Je suis tellement maladroite ! Ah, quelle idiote ! Je voulais essayer de te changer les idées et j’ai mis les pieds dans le plat !  
\- Ce n’est pas grave… répondit l’adolescent en gardant les yeux baissés. Tu savais pas…  
Il trouvait soudain la jeune femme un peu plus sympathique à présent qu’il savait ce qu’elle traversait.  
\- Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu tiens tant à aider Amos ? osa-t-il demander. Pour le cas où il t’arriverait quelque chose, qu’il ait alors au moins Cédric à ses côtés ?  
\- Oui, répondit Delphi en lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux. Oui, en partie.  
Un silence plana entre eux tandis que le soir tombait lentement. Scorpius ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, pour la refermer ensuite sans oser poser la question qui le taraudait le plus. Finalement, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes d’hésitation, l’adolescent craqua :  
\- Tu vas en parler, à Albus… ? De ta maladie.  
Delphi détourna le regard en lui tapotant toujours les cheveux :  
\- Il faudrait… mais j’ose pas. J’ai peur qu’il change d’attitude, vis-à-vis de moi. Je veux qu’il reste mon ami, je n’en ai pas beaucoup.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne te laissera pas tomber ! dit aussitôt Scorpius. Albus n’est pas comme ça, au contraire. Je pense qu’il sera content que tu oses lui confier ce secret et ça pourrait vous rapprocher encore plus.  
La jeune femme se tapota la lèvre avec un doigt songeur, avant de se ronger nerveusement l’ongle :  
\- Je vais y réfléchir. Tu as raison, je lui en parlerai, mais j’attends encore un peu… que les choses soient réglées par exemple, avec Cédric. Une fois que tout sera bien stable, je prendrai le temps de lui en parler.  
\- Oui, c’est une bonne idée, se força à sourire Scorpius tout en sachant que ce jour-là, Delphini deviendrait certainement encore plus importante aux yeux d’Albus.  
Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage en retenant de justesse un soupir las, puis tressaillit en entendant des bruits de pas. Alerte, l’adolescent redressa la tête et vit une silhouette qui venait du Château.  
\- Oh zut ! dit Delphi. Couvre-moi si on vient par ici !  
Evitant de se lever pour ne pas se faire encore plus remarquer, la jeune femme contourna rapidement l’arbre à quatre pattes pour se cacher derrière le tronc et resta plaquée contre lui en retenant son souffle autant que possible. Scorpius plissa les yeux en voyant que la personne avançait dans leur direction et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette familière d’Albus.  
\- Te voilà ! s’exclama celui-ci en le rejoignant. Je t’ai cherché partout, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je te raconterai plus tard, esquiva l’adolescent. Tu tombes bien, j’ai une surprise…  
Il se pencha et fit signe à Delphi de le rejoindre. La jeune femme sortit de sa cachette :  
\- Albus, c’est toi ! J’ai eu peur que ce soit un Professeur et qu’on me demande des explications que j’aurais eues beaucoup de mal à fournir !  
Surpris, Albus cligna des yeux en regardant l’apparition devant lui. Delphi était magnifique dans la nuit tombante avec ses cheveux argentés qui voletaient doucement sur ses épaules et sa robe de sorcière qui soulignait élégamment sa silhouette.  
\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! Comment tu vas ?  
Miss Diggory l’étreignit avec un rire content :  
\- Plutôt bien ! Quelle chance j’aie de vous voir tous les deux aujourd’hui !  
\- Pour une surprise, c’est une surprise ! approuva Albus en gardant ses deux mains dans les siennes. J’allais justement t’écrire, mais je cherchais d’abord Scorpius.  
L’adolescent blond attira son sac à lui en restant assis contre l’arbre :  
\- Autant parler maintenant puisque tout le monde est là.  
\- Tu as raison, mais il commence à être un peu tard, vous n’allez pas avoir d’ennuis ? s’inquiéta Delphi en désignant Poudlard d’un signe de tête.  
\- La nuit tombe vite, sourit Albus, l’heure du dîner n’est pas encore terminée alors ça devrait aller. Tu n’as pas froid ?  
Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, il dégrafa l’attache de sa cape et la passa autour de ses épaules. Elle le remercia d’un sourire en refermant le vêtement autour d’elle pour profiter de la chaleur et rassit par terre. Albus s’installa tout près d’elle et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot :  
\- Donc, la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu, tu disais qu’on avait prévu de s’occuper de la deuxième Tâche et je pense que c’est ce qu’on va faire, du coup. On va suivre le plan que tu avais monté avec le Scorpius et l’Albus de ce monde.  
Scorpius tourna la tête vers eux et fit remarquer :  
\- Mais ça ne règlera pas le problème de Rose et Hugo puisque tout a dérapé pour eux avant la deuxième Tâche.  
Son ami se mordilla les lèvres en lui jetant un regard hésitant :  
\- Je sais. En fait, je crois qu’on va devoir agir en deux fois. D’abord, on s’occupe du cas de Cédric, c’est la base de notre voyage après tout, donc c’est lui notre priorité. Et une fois qu’on a réussi à le sauver, on re remontera dans le temps pour sauver mes cousins. Là, on essayera d’intervenir sur la première Tâche, pour nous auto-empêcher d’agir…  
Il remarqua bien que cette proposition ne plaisait pas du tout à son ami, que ce dernier préférait utiliser le moins possible l’artefact magique et il comprenait ses craintes. Néanmoins l’adolescent avait tourné et retourné la situation dans tous les sens et ne voyait pas comment procéder autrement. Quant à Scorpius, il s’interrogeait : s’ils revenaient à l’époque de la première Tâche, ceci ne ferait-il pas aussitôt disparaitre les autres Albus et Scorpius ? Et après, que- Non, il n’avait aucune envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant !  
\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? demanda Delphi soucieuse. C’est beaucoup de risques que vous prendrez.  
\- On les prendra, assura Albus. Il le faut, pour sauver tout le monde. Je veux sauver les gens que mon père a laissé mourir, ce n’est pas pour avoir des morts dans mon propre sillage !  
Remarquant qu’il frissonnait de froid, la jeune femme l’attira plus près d’elle et passa la cape sur eux deux en souriant :  
\- Vous êtes si courageux !  
Les yeux de Scorpius firent des allers-retours entre ses amis. Il mourrait d’envie de protester, de leur dire d’oublier encore toute cette folie… mais il savait aussi que le moment de voyager allait arriver quoi qu’il en soit. Et puis, à présent qu’il connaissait le secret de Delphini Diggory, il songea que plus vite l’histoire serait terminée, plus vite Delphi parlerait à Albus et plus vite ce dernier pourrait profiter de tous les moments qu’il pourrait passer en compagnie de la jeune femme. L’adolescent décida de faire preuve de bonne volonté :  
\- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le 24 octobre, c’est peut-être pas mal d’agir ce jour-là ? suggéra-t-il en tripotant la fermeture éclair de son sac. Même si nous ne sommes pas spécialement surveillés, c’est un bon jour pour être tranquille, la plupart des élèves et des profs seront sortis.  
Content de voir que son camarade s’investissait, Albus opina du chef :  
\- C’est une bonne idée ! Delphi, ça te convient ?  
La jeune femme lui passa un bras autour des épaules :  
\- C’est vous les aventuriers, c’est vous qui décidez ! Je trouve que c’est une bonne idée aussi ! Mais on doit mettre au point les détails dans ce cas, pour que vous puissiez agir le jour J.  
La réponse de Scorpius fusa immédiatement :  
\- Intervention sur la Tâche du Lac, on prendra de la Branchiflore pour se cacher dans l’eau et on lancera un Sortilège de Confusion sur Cédric. Ainsi, il arrivera plus tard que prévu pour sauver Cho Chang et ne terminera pas ex-aequo avec Harry Potter qui sera alors le seul à entrer en premier dans le Labyrinthe lors de la dernière épreuve.  
Bouche bée, Albus le regarda :  
\- Tu as réfléchis à la question, petit cachotier !  
Scorpius garda les yeux fixés sur son sac :  
\- Le fait de ne pas aimer la situation ne m’empêche pas d’y réfléchir. Par contre, je n’ai pas très envie de piquer de la Branchiflore au Professeur Londubat…  
\- Je peux m’en charger ! proposa joyeusement Delphi. Je suppose que votre courrier n’est quand même pas vérifié ? Je pourrais vous en envoyer, je peux trouver ça facilement.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Dans le pire des cas, si on nous pose des questions, on dira que c’est par curiosité ou que Scorpius veut encore étendre sa culture générale, sourit Albus.  
L’adolescent blond lui écrasa les orteils avec son talon :  
\- Si tu peux nous fournir le matériel, Delphi, ce sera avec joie, approuva-t-il cependant.  
\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, les garçons.  
Aux anges, Albus osa se rapprocher de quelques demi-millimètres de la jeune femme qui le laissa faire. Il se sentit rougir légèrement en sentant les doigts de son amie se refermer autour des siens, cachés sous la cape bien chaude et se mit à rêver que le temps se suspendait et qu’il restait une éternité ainsi en sa compagnie. Delphi reprit cependant la parole avec une note de regret dans la voix :  
\- Vous devriez rentrer maintenant. Ce serait dommage de vous faire pincer à nouveau alors qu’on vous laisse justement tranquille en ce moment.  
\- Tu as raison, soupira Albus en serrant un peu plus fort sa main. On te revoit avant le 24 octobre ?  
\- Si j’ai le temps, oui, mais la santé d’Amos n’est pas très bonne, alors c’est difficile de partir plusieurs heures comme aujourd’hui. Je vous envoie la Branchiflore de toute façon et je compte sur vous pour la suite. On continue de s’écrire en attendant !  
\- Bien entendu ! répliqua l’adolescent.  
Se sentant légèrement de trop, Scorpius se remit debout en ramassant son sac. Son mouvement tira Albus de sa bulle de bien être qui se leva également en compagnie de Delphi. La jeune femme lui rendit sa cape en le remerciant chaleureusement et l’embrassa sur les joues en lui promettant de lui donner bientôt des nouvelles. A regret, il la regarda ensuite partir en courant en direction du Saule Cogneur, ne ressentant plus du tout la fraicheur de la tombée de la nuit et prêtant à peine attention à son ami qui attendait patiemment à ses côtés.

~

  
_La pièce était plongée dans une quasi obscurité. La seule source de lumière provenait du feu rougeoyant qui crépitait dans l’âtre d’une cheminée de pierres noires et qui projetaient des ombres difformes sur les murs. La silhouette d’un Mangemort se tenait près du foyer, un coffret dans les mains dans lequel se trouvait une petite sphère. Albus frappa avec le plat de sa main contre sa prison de verre, mais le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui prêta aucune attention. Angoissé, l’adolescent suivit les contours de sa prison transparente et constata qu’il était enfermé dans un sablier dont le sable avait été remplacé par une sorte d’épaisse brume verdâtre qui s’écoulait lentement._  
 _ **« Lorsque le temps sera retourné… »** murmura la voix du Professeur Trelawney dont le visage se dessinait dans la brume._  
 _L’adolescent se plaqua contre la paroi de verre pour éviter la chose verte autant que possible, conscient que s’il se laissait submerger par elle, il allait avoir des ennuis. Un fracas épouvantable le fit sursauter tandis que le verre de sa prison s’ébranlait sous la puissance d’un coup. Il tourna la tête et vit l’Oiseau Noir qui frappait le verre en le regardant d’un air narquois. Chaque nouveau coup de bec donnait naissance à de stridents cris d’effroi et de douleur. Chaque nouveau coup de bec donnait envie à Albus de se boucher les oreilles et de lui hurler d’arrêter. Mais sa langue semblait collée à son palais, l’Oiseau continuait à frapper, les cris continuaient et la brume envahissait de plus en plus sa prison._  
 ** _« Lorsque l’Autre sera épargné… »_**  
 _La porte près de la cheminée s’ouvrit soudain, livrant passage à Cédric Diggory. L’Oiseau Noir se tourna vers lui et disparut au profit du Mangemort qu’Albus avait remarqué au tout début._  
 _\- Alors ? demanda le Mangemort d’une voix qu’Albus trouvait familière mais sans réussir à la situer._  
 _Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Cédric Diggory s’écarta en repoussant sa cape, dévoilant un corps sans vie au sol._  
 _\- PAPA ! hurla Albus terrifié._  
 _Toute vie avait déserté le Survivant âgé de 17 ans._  
 _\- PAPAAAAAAAAAA !_  
 _Frénétiquement, l’adolescent frappa à nouveau contre sa prison. Son père avait besoin d’aide ! Son père ne pouvait pas mourir ! Son père était le Survivant !_  
 _Les lunettes rondes de Harry Potter étaient brisées. Rouge vif, sa cicatrice détonnait sur le front livide où quelques mèches d’un noir corbeau étaient encore plaquées._  
 _Les larmes aux yeux, Albus cognait avec ses deux poings. Agacé, Cédric Diggory se tourna vers lui et le pointa d’un doigt accusateur :_  
 _- **« Les fils invisibles assassinent leurs pères. »** Tout ceci est de ta faute et tu n’en as pas conscience !_  
 _Le feu dans la cheminé crépita et vacilla tandis qu’une longue silhouette squelettique se dessinait dans les flammes. L’adolescent remarqua que ses mains saignaient à force de frapper, de longues traces rouges ruisselaient sur le verre en dessinant la Marque des Ténèbres. Cédric et le Mangemort s’agenouillèrent immédiatement devant Lord Voldemort qui posa un pied nu hors du feu._  
 _- **« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra »…** susurra la voix du Mangemort inconnu sur un ton ravi._  
 _Appuyé contre le verre du sablier, Albus bascula soudain en avant et se retrouva face contre terre, à quelques centimètres à peine du Mage Noir. Avant même d’avoir pu bouger, le Mangemort plaqua un genou sur son dos pour le maintenir à terre et lui tira les cheveux en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’il redresse la tête, le forçant à regarder Voldemort qui le toisait de son regard rouge. Le Mage s’accroupit devant l’adolescent avec un rictus :_  
 _\- C’est donc à toi que je dois mon retour. Quel dommage, je ne pourrai pas te remercier comme il se doit puisque tu vas mourir à ton tour…_  
 _Albus essaya de se débattre. Voldemort se redressa avec un éclat de rire triomphant :_  
 _\- Permets moi d’abord de te récompenser pour ta loyauté, Albus Severus Potter !_  
 _Il pointa sa baguette magique en direction de la porte qui s’ouvrit avec fracas livrant passage à l’Oiseau Noir, à Nagini le Serpent et à Drago Malefoy qui portait un encombrant paquet remuant sur le dos. Le père de Scorpius posa son regard gris sur Albus, froid et effrayé en même temps._  
 _\- Tes parents ont déserté autrefois, Drago, rappela Voldemort en posant une main sur la tête de Nagini. Je t’ai laissé la vie sauve, tu as une dette envers moi, à présent._  
 _\- M… Maître… balbutia Malefoy. Je ne peux pas…_  
 _Le Mangemort qui maintenait toujours Albus éclata d’un rire ravi tandis que l’adolescent remarquait que les dernières traces de chaleur quittaient la pièce. Des silhouettes sombres et menaçantes s’approchèrent d’eux. Des râles se firent entendre…_  
 _Des Détraqueurs !_  
 _Agacé, Voldemort fit un nouveau geste avec sa baguette magique, propulsant Drago Malefoy à l’autre bout de la pièce. Les Détraqueurs se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le père de Scorpius tandis que Cédric défaisait les lanières du sac apporté par Malefoy._  
 _\- Scorpius !_  
 _Albus se débattit de plus belle en voyant que son ami était prisonnier dans le sac en question. L’adolescent blond était ligoté, bâillonné et regardait avec effroi son père se faire encercler par les Détraqueurs qui voulaient l’embrasser. Sa manche était déchirée et l’on voyait un Phénix Noir tatoué sur son poignet._  
 _\- Scorpius, ne regarde pas !_  
 _Le dernier cri de Drago Malefoy résonna en écho dans la pièce glacée, suivi par le hurlement de terreur de Scorpius dont le corps était agité de sanglots._  
 _\- Tue l’autre, ordonna le Mage Noir à Cédric._  
 _Sans hésiter, Diggory sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la dirigea vers Scorpius :_  
 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_  
 _Le jet de lumière verte frappa l’adolescent de plein fouet. Albus vit Cédric pivoter ensuite vers lui et ferma les yeux en sachant qu’il allait subir le même sort._

Assez familier à présent avec ses cauchemars pour savoir qu’il était inutile de chercher à retrouver le sommeil, Albus préféra quitter le dortoir, le Niffleur en peluche serré entre ses doigts encore tremblants et Ratibus perché sur son épaule qui lui reniflait les cheveux avec l’air de se demander si ça avait un goût intéressant. Il était cinq heures du matin et l’adolescent avait remarqué que Scorpius n’était également pas dans son lit. Sans grande surprise, il le trouva installé sur le divan de la Salle Commune, le dos contre l’accoudoir et les jambes tendues devant lui, les pieds disparaissant sous les coussins, le livre de Léliana Ollivander sur les genoux. L’adolescent blond leva les yeux en l’entendant arriver et eut un léger hochement de tête :  
\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar.  
\- Ouais… se borna à répondre Albus.  
Scorpius replia ses jambes pour lui laisser de la place, Albus ne se fit pas prier pour s’assoir à côté de lui. Ratibus, qui ne trouvait finalement pas les cheveux noirs assez bons, fit un saut prodigieux pour atterrir sur le coussin le plus proche. Scorpius referma son livre en regardant son ami :  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Non. Je veux oublier, pas me remémorer des détails sordides en te racontant mes rêves glauques.  
Nerveusement, il tripotait le Niffleur, appréciant le réconfortant tissu doux et pelucheux.  
\- Et toi ? s’enquit-il. Pourquoi tu es debout si tôt ?  
\- Je réfléchissais. Du coup, je me suis pris la tête tout seul avec mes pensées et je n’ai pas réussi à me rendormir.  
Albus tourna la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier fixait le plafond en évitant son regard et il se demanda s’il fallait l’encourager à continuer à parler ou au contraire ne pas insister du tout. Ratibus grimpa sur Scorpius et se coucha sur son torse. L’adolescent lui gratouilla machinalement la tête et soupira :  
\- Ecoute, Albus… Je crois que je dois te confier des trucs que j’ai sur le cœur. C’est peut-être inutile à dire mais…  
\- Si tu ressens le besoin de parler, tu peux, l’encouragea-t-il.  
\- Je vais peut-être dire des choses qui ne vont pas te plaire…  
\- C’est pas grave ! On est ami, non ? On va pas se fâcher parce que tu veux justement te confier !  
Mais ses doigts s’étaient davantage crispés autour de sa peluche. Scorpius resta silencieux si longtemps qu’il crut pendant un moment que finalement il n’allait pas reprendre la parole.  
\- Je… Des fois, tu m’agaces, finit par dire Scorpius avec une grimace d’excuse à son attention. Je sais que ce sont les rumeurs respectives sur nous qui nous ont rapproché, mais ça m’énerve beaucoup quand je te vois te plaindre d’être le fils de Harry Potter, que c’est dur à supporter et gnagnagna… J’ai l’impression que tu nous as embarqué dans cette galère juste pour essayer de lui prouver quelque chose, parfois.  
\- Je n’ai rien à lui prouver du tout !  
\- Si tu le dis… Il n’empêche que c’est pénible. D’accord, ce n’est pas facile de porter le nom des Potter, mais peut-être que tu exagères aussi un petit peu, non ? Tu es regardé et on commente à ton sujet parce que tu es le fils du Survivant. Il est peut-être nul comme père, je ne dis pas le contraire, en attendant c’est un héros parmi les sorciers, une légende et un grand sorcier quand même pour avoir vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.  
Albus ouvrit la bouche, Scorpius lui fit signe de le laisser continuer, préférant parler tant qu’il s’en sentait capable :  
\- Des fois, je trouve que tu pourrais te mettre à ma place. Tu es le fils d’un héros et ça présente quand même pas mal d’avantages. J’ai droit à quoi, moi ? On me traite de Voldemort Junior ! L’ennemi, le méchant de l’histoire, le connard qui a assassiné plein de gens ! Au mieux, je suis le fils d’un ancien Mangemort, autrement dit dans le camp ennemi. C’est blessant de te voir râler alors que je… je trouve ma situation pire.  
\- Scorpius…  
Ne sachant trop que dire, Albus posa une main sur le genou de son ami en le regardant. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de voir les choses sous cet angle et qu’effectivement il se plaignait énormément de sa situation là où Scorpius… Eh bien, Scorpius prenait les remarques le concernant à cœur, s’isolait, pleurait, mais ne venait pas sans cesse se plaindre en lui racontant à quel point les autres étaient méchants avec lui, le fils de Voldemort.  
\- D’accord… reprit-il. Le reproche est juste, je pense, et je m’excuse pour mon attitude. Je vais essayer de me plaindre un peu moins.  
Son ami lui adressa un petit sourire. Albus lui tapota gentiment le genou :  
\- Continue, continue. Tu as autre chose à dire ?  
\- Oui. Je suis extrêmement jaloux de… de toi.  
L’adolescent le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Celle-là, il ne l’attendait vraiment pas ! Scorpius soupira, gêné et vraisemblablement mal à l’aise. Il pianota sur la couverture de son livre, attirant l’attention de Ratibus qui se dressa sur les pattes pour venir lui renifler les doigts :  
\- Je suis jaloux de ton amitié avec Delphini. Egoïstement, j’ai envie de te garder pour moi tout seul, que tu sois mon ami et que tu ne t’intéresses à personne d’autre. Je crois que c’est parce que j’ai peur que tu me délaisses un peu à son profit, que je compte un peu moins pour toi…  
\- Jamais de la vie ! protesta vivement Albus. Scorpius, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami ! J’aurais toujours du temps pour toi, toujours ! Tu pourras à jamais compter sur moi, c’est juré !  
Une expression étrange et un peu crispée se dessina sur le visage de l’adolescent blond :  
\- Oui, je sais… Mais tu sais comment on est parfois, on s’imagine des trucs.  
Il enchaina un peu précipitamment :  
\- Et je suis triste et jaloux aussi, parce qu’on va pouvoir régler la situation. Je veux dire… Quand on est arrivé ici, que j’ai réalisé que le présent n’était plus le même, inconsciemment j’ai eu un faible espoir que… ma mère… vivait peut-être encore. J’ai bien vite compris que ce n’était pas du tout le cas et je crois que j’ai vu comme une espèce de vengeance sournoise le fait que tu avais aussi perdu des êtres chers, tu pouvais comprendre ce que ça faisait. Mais je ne te souhaite pas de vivre ce que je vis et je veux qu’on sauve Rose et Hugo. Je suis déjà un peu plus agacé de savoir qu’on va aussi sauver Cédric alors que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ce garçon-là aurait ce privilège en particulier.  
Il marqua une pause, prit une inspiration tremblante en évitant à nouveau de regarder Albus, puis continua :  
\- Mais… si je suis très honnête, si un remède pour sauver ma mère existait, et que je le trouvais, je crois que je serais au moins tenté de remonter le temps pour lui donner et la sauver. Après, je ne sais pas si j’oserais réellement modifier le passé, j’aurais surement trop peur des conséquences. Mais en tout cas, j’y songerai au minimum. De ce fait, je peux comprendre un peu pourquoi on est en train d’aider Delphini, même si je n’approuve toujours pas…  
\- Elle te manque terriblement, n’est-ce pas… ? chuchota Albus. Ta maman…  
\- Oui, c’est horrible…  
Albus le regarda essuyer furtivement ses yeux avec sa manche et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Sans trop réfléchir, il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans les siennes :  
\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir entrainé là-dedans. Attention, je suis toujours ravi que tu ais décidé de me suivre pour éviter que je fasse des bêtises encore pires, mais je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point tout ceci pouvait te faire mal, entre ta mère, Rose qui a disparu… Je n’oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour m’aider, Scorpius. Je ferai au mieux pour être un meilleur ami digne de ce nom et te rendre plus heureux.  
L’adolescent blond sentit ses doigts se réchauffer agréablement dans ceux de son ami qui continua :  
\- Tu n’es pas le fils de Voldemort, ceux qui disent le contraire sont des crétins. Tu es bon jusqu’au fond de tes entrailles, jusqu’au bout de tes doigts. Je suis certain que Voldemort ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant comme toi. Et j’aurais dû te le dire depuis très longtemps. En fait, tu es la personne la plus remarquable que je connaisse. Mon père se fait des idées en pensant que tu es une mauvaise influence, tu ne pourras jamais être un obstacle pour moi… Au contraire, tu me rends plus fort !  
Scorpius se sentit rougir et essaya de bégayer un remerciement. Sa manche glissa à cet instant, dévoilant son poignet aux yeux d’Albus. Ce dernier retint son souffle en voyant le bleu qui ornait la peau de son ami. Pendant un bref instant, il visualisa la forme du Phénix Noir qu’il avait vu dans son rêve, exactement au même endroit ! Albus réalisa cependant bien vite que la forme était différente et que la blessure représentait clairement des doigts :  
\- Qu’est-ce que… ? Qui t’a fait ça ?!  
\- C’est rien… marmonna Scorpius en essayant de se dégager.  
\- Scorpius ! insista Albus sans le lâcher. C’est pour ça que tu as déguerpi dans le Parc, hier soir ? Quelqu’un est encore venu te dire des méchancetés ?  
Sachant que son ami ne lâcherait pas le morceau, l’adolescent blond opina du menton et tressaillit lorsque Ratibus, curieux, posa son museau contre le bleu.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Albus, c’est pas grave… Peu importe qui a fait ça, on s’en fiche.  
\- Je ne m’en fiche pas ! J’ai promis que je prendrais un peu plus soin de toi et je veux savoir qui te maltraite !  
\- Et ça changera quoi ? répliqua Scorpius d’une voix lasse. C’est pas le moment de déclencher un duel de sorciers, c’est maintenant ou jamais qu’on doit se faire discret, le weekend où nous allons agir n’est plus très loin.  
\- Je veux au moins un nom.  
\- Tu vas insister jusqu’à ce que je te le dise, hein…  
\- Oui !  
\- Si je te le dis, tu ne feras rien, tu le promets ?  
\- Scorpius… Ne me fais pas promettre un truc pareil, parce que je pourrais avoir une soudaine envie de travailler mes Sortilèges du Bloque-jambe sur l’enfoiré qui a fait ça, pile en haut des escaliers par exemple.  
\- Tu finirais en retenue pour ça, remarqua judicieusement Scorpius malgré tout touché de voir que son ami n’aimait réellement pas le voir blessé même s’il s’agissait d’un simple bleu.  
\- Je te le dis uniquement si tu promets de le laisser tranquille, s’entêta l’adolescent blond.  
\- D’accord, d’accord ! Donne-moi son nom !  
Presque convaincu que malgré tout Albus tenterait quelque chose pour le venger, Scorpius se résigna :  
\- C’est ton frère. Il m’a coincé dans l’escalier du hall.  
Le regard d’Albus s’assombrit tandis qu’il regardait la trace des doigts de son ainé gravée dans la chair de son meilleur ami.  
\- Si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, il va comprendre que j’ai cafté et il risque de me chercher encore plus d’ennuis, dit Scorpius à mi-voix. Laisse courir, d’accord ? On part bientôt de toute façon et il est moins pénible à supporter chez nous.  
Albus continua à fixer la marque bleue sur la peau pâle :  
\- D’accord. Cependant, je veux que tu me préviennes s’il recommence, que ce soit ici ou chez nous.  
Il le lâcha. Scorpius posa sa main sur Ratibus et le caressa un moment en appuyant ses genoux repliés contre son ami qui s’adossa naturellement contre eux.  
\- Tiens. Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais je te le donne parce que je sais que tu me le piques en cachette, dit soudain Albus en lui tendant le Niffleur.  
Scorpius voulu refuser :  
\- Oh, mais c’est un cadeau de Delphi, tu y tiens aussi beaucoup !  
Albus sourit en posant la peluche sur l’épaule de son ami, tout contre sa joue, sous le regard jaloux de Ratibus :  
\- Tu en as plus besoin que moi, je te l’offre avec plaisir, ne refuse pas.  
Les yeux de Scorpius s’illuminèrent de joie tandis qu’il gardait le cadeau contre lui comme si c’était le plus précieux des trésors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prénom de Léliana vous dit quelque chose ? :) J'ai voulu l'appeler comme un personnage de Dragon Origines (que l'on revoit dans Dragon Age Inquisition)


	28. Le Fantôme Près du Lac

_Samedi 24 octobre 2020_

La date du Voyage Temporelle avait fini par arriver. Nerveux, mais également impatient à l’idée de pouvoir commencer à régler une partie de la situation, Scorpius vérifia d’un coup d’œil qu’il était seul dans le dortoir. Aujourd’hui, ils devaient sauver Cédric Diggory. Ensuite, ils sauveraient Rose et Hugo. Puis, tout rentrerait dans l’ordre, ou presque, puisque Cédric serait en vie. Il tira sa valise de sous son lit et l’ouvrit avant de fouiller dedans. Dans le double fond, il trouva le vieux doudou range-pyjama abimé que sa mère lui avait offert à sa naissance et qu’il n’avait jamais eu le courage de jeter. Rapidement, il glissa la main à l’intérieur de la peluche en forme de chat et extirpa le Retourneur de Temps de sa cachette. Satisfait, Scorpius rangea l’artefact dans sa poche en compagnie du Niffleur en peluche qu’il trimballait partout avec lui, referma sa valise et la rangea sous son lit. L’adolescent quitta le dortoir et rejoignit Albus dans la Salle Commune. Son ami se tenait appuyé sur un coude contre la cheminée éteinte, le visage songeur, le regard fixé sur les franges du tapis vert et argent devant lui.  
\- On y va ? demanda Scorpius. Les autres sont déjà partis à Pré-au-Lard et j’ai plutôt hâte d’en finir pour aujourd’hui.  
Albus tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça, le teint un peu pâle :  
\- Ouais, ça sert à rien de nous attarder inutilement ici.  
Malgré tout, il jeta un regard autour de la Salle Commune en se mordillant les lèvres et croisa discrètement les doigts en espérant que tout allait bien se passer. Dans son tableau, Merlin continuait inlassablement à attendre que la Dame du Lac sorte pour lui rendre visite. D’habitude, Albus aimait beaucoup le Lac représenté sur la toile, cependant il trouvait les couleurs soudain trop sombres et les reflets sur l’onde presque inquiétants.  
Ensemble, les deux amis sortirent des cachots.  
\- Tu as bien le truc de Delphi, au moins ? s’enquit Scorpius.  
\- Oui, oui, répondit Albus en tapotant la poche de sa robe de sorcier qui contenait une boîte avec des Branchiflores à l’intérieur.  
Sans plus échanger un mot, ils sortirent du Château et prirent la direction du Lac. Ils avaient déjà mis chaque détail de leur plan au point : d’abord, ils allaient remonter le temps jusqu’à la deuxième Tâche, en prenant un peu d’avance pour avoir tout le loisir de se cacher sous l’eau sans se faire trop remarquer. Ils n’avaient pas oublié non plus que la Branchiflore était limitée à une heure de respiration sous l’eau, mais Delphini avait été prévoyante et leur avait envoyé non pas deux mais quatre plantes aquatiques pour qu’ils puissent rester plus longtemps dans le Lac, au cas où. Une fois dans le Lac, ils attendraient que Cédric Diggory soit à son tour dans l’eau, seul, et lanceraient un Sortilège de Confusion. Ainsi, le Champion de Poudlard devrait être assez désorienté pour ne pas arriver en premier sur les lieux où Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Gabrielle Delacour et Ron Weasley étaient retenus « prisonniers ». En revenant plus tard à la surface du Lac, il ne serait ainsi pas parmi les premiers à entrer dans le Labyrinthe et devrait avoir logiquement la vie sauve puisqu’il ne rencontrerait pas Voldemort.  
Pour éviter d’éveiller d’éventuels soupçons, Albus et Scorpius prirent leur temps pour contourner l’étendue d’eau comme s’ils faisaient une simple promenade.  
\- Les gradins étaient ici, déclara l’adolescent blond en désignant un endroit du doigt. Donc, il faut qu’on évite de se faire repérer par les spectateurs et les profs…  
\- Et tu sais à peu près à quel endroit du Lac on pourrait agir ? Pas besoin de descendre jusqu’au fond, il suffit juste que Cédric soit assez isolé pour qu’on puisse lancer le Sortilège.  
\- Oui, je pense avoir repéré les lieux. Et on lancera aussi un Sortilège de Désillusion sur nous deux, par sécurité.  
Du coin de l’œil, Albus observa Scorpius dont les yeux gris étudiaient soigneusement le terrain, persuadé que son ami n’avait laissé aucun détail au hasard, ce dont il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant.  
\- Bon… commenta Scorpius. L’avantage c’est que le Lac est grand et qu’on a plein d’endroits extérieurs où se cacher. On va se poser vers les buissons là, remonter le temps en programmant notre arrivée un moment avant le début de la Tâche, ainsi on sera caché dans l’eau avant même que les premiers spectateurs arrivent.  
\- Je te suis, murmura Albus tout en observant le reflet timide du soleil sur l’onde calme.  
Il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose sortir de l’eau, mais il avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne voyait rien du tout finalement. Surement un effet de son imagination dû à son stress naissant à l’idée de modifier bientôt le temps une nouvelle fois.

~

  
Maussade, Harry Potter sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte. Les sourcils froncés, il se mit à marcher dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le bout des doigts touchant la fiole de Veritaserum qui n’était plus utile désormais. Pendant un instant, le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique songea à modifier les plans de sa journée, mais préféra finalement garder ce qu’il avait prévu, en espérant que les prochaines heures seraient plus encourageantes que les dernières. Nott était mort. Comme par hasard, peu de temps avant qu’il ait enfin eu l’autorisation de Percy Weasley pour aller l’interroger ! Bien sûr, cela pouvait être un simple hasard, bien sûr les coïncidences existaient mais tout de même ! Non, Harry en était persuadé, il ne s’agissait aucunement d’un hasard. Il était arrivé à l’aube à Azkaban, prêt à interroger le Mangemort mis en détention depuis la confiscation du Retourneur de Temps. Les Gardiens lui avaient ouvert la prison. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots en avançant dans les lieux, les Gardiens assuraient que le prisonnier était plutôt calme, savait qu’une visite était prévue et qu’il paraissait nerveux et résigné à la fois. La cellule avait alors été ouverte et ils avaient tous les trois trouvés le cadavre froid de Nott, les yeux encore fermés comme s’il ne s’était jamais réveillé. La mort n’était pas naturelle, loin de là. Il leur avait fallu deux heures d’enquête complète pour comprendre à peu près ce qu’il s’était passé : quelqu’un avait profité du changement de Gardiens pour agir en pleine nuit. L’équipe du soir avait passé le relai à l’équipe de nuit, tout allait parfaitement bien à ce moment-là, il n’y avait rien à signaler en particulier. L’équipe de nuit, comme à son habitude, s’était mise à patrouiller dans les couloirs d’Azkaban pour effectuer une vérification rapide, par groupe de deux. Le groupe chargé du secteur de Nott avait été manipulé : l’un des deux n’était pas la bonne personne, mais son coéquipier n’en avait pas eu conscience puisque son binôme l’avait soumis au Sortilège de l’Imperium. Un examen de baguette magique avait permis de comprendre que le Gardien sous Imperium avait ouvert la cellule de Nott pour le faux Gardien, ce dernier lui avait alors prit sa baguette magique pour lancer le Sortilège de la Mort, avant d’effacer la mémoire du malheureux déjà sous les effets de l’Imperium. De ce fait, le Gardien ne se rappelait absolument de rien et s’était décomposé devant le Survivant lorsque ce dernier lui avait montré les derniers sorts lancés par sa propre baguette magique. Qu’était-il advenu du faux Gardien ? Nul ne le savait. On le soupçonnait d’avoir également interféré pour éviter que la personne dont il avait pris la place puisse venir au travail ce jour-là. L’équipe de Harry était en train d’enquêter pour retrouver le faux Gardien et s’assurer que son original était en bonne santé, mais ceci n’était presque que des détails pour le Survivant. Il se doutait que l’ennemi était déjà bien caché et hors de portée.  
Harry salua machinalement d’un signe de tête les collègues de travail qu’il croisa dans l’ascenseur mais n’adressa la parole à personne. Tout ceci n’allait pas en s’arrangeant et il se demanda à quel moment le Ministre allait se décider à prendre réellement les choses en main ! Percy ne voulait pas alerter inutilement la communauté de sorciers, certes, cependant Harry trouvait qu’il ressemblait un peu à Cornelius Fudge dans sa façon de repousser sans cesse les moments où il faudrait agir !  
Quoi qu’il en soit, le meurtre de Nott confirmait une nouvelle fois que quelque chose se préparait. Le Mangemort savait des choses qu’il ne fallait pas que le Ministère découvre. Harry sortit de l’ascenseur en nettoyant ses lunettes avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier. Et si Nott travaillait pour l’Ennemi qui réunissait les Forces du Mal dans l’ombre ? Les déplacements épars des ennemis les occupaient énormément ces dernières semaines, les équipes d’Aurors étaient envoyées aux quatre coins de la planète et devaient même se mêler discrètement aux Moldus pour enquêter efficacement. Ils pensaient tous que le chef de ces mouvements se cachait quelque part, loin… mais peut-être était-ce en réalité ce fameux chef des opérations qui s’était introduit à la Prison des Sorciers pas plus tard que cette nuit ? Un chef qui faisait croire par ses troupes qu’il était ailleurs, alors qu’en réalité il était sous leur nez !  
Harry arriva devant les cheminées et regarda le feu pendant quelques brèves secondes. A nouveau, il hésita. Etait-ce bien raisonnable de maintenir ses projets personnels pour aujourd’hui alors qu’il pourrait aider son équipe à enquêter ? Le visage d’Albus se dessina dans son esprit et il estima que oui. Il n’avait pas vu son fils depuis l’épisode de l’infirmerie et il s’était juré de venir lui rendre visite aujourd’hui, de l’emmener à Pré-au-Lard pour lui montrer que ce village n’était pas si terrible que ça (même s’il y avait des sorciers partout) et il se sentait prêt à faire l’effort de côtoyer Scorpius Malefoy et son abruti de père. Le Survivant plongea la main dans la réserve de Poudre de Cheminette en se remémorant tous les arguments que Ginny avait pu lui fournir pour qu’il programme cette journée et se demanda vaguement si elle n’avait pas essayé de le manipuler en lui disant que ça serait bien que Drago soit là aussi, que ça lui ferait un peu de compagnie. « Tu comprends, depuis la mort d’Astoria…Et Scorpius serait peut-être plus rassuré par une sortie à quatre où il aurait son père aussi, au lieu de juste toi et Albus. Tu pourras voir ainsi de tes propres yeux que Drago et Scorpius ne sont pas des copies conformes au niveau du caractère »  
De toute façon, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, estima Harry. Si les Malefoy devenaient insupportables, il ramènerait Albus au Château et parlerait avec lui, entre père et fils, tout simplement. Ou alors, il l’emmènerait chez Honeydukes pour le dérider un peu. Est-ce qu’il devait lui faire un cadeau pour essayer de se faire pardonner leurs disputes ?  
Harry entra dans l’âtre en annonçant sa destination :  
\- Poudlard ! Bureau de la Directrice !

\- Je commençais à croire que tu n’allais pas venir, Potter, lança la voix de Drago Malefoy lorsque le Survivant émergea de la cheminée de McGonagall qui s’empressa de nettoyer les cendres derrière lui d’un coup de baguette magique.  
Harry lança un regard féroce à Malefoy. Peut-être qu’il allait l’enfermer dans un passage secret et partir à Pré-au-Lard tout seul avec les enfants, finalement.  
\- J’ai eu un imprévu au travail, répliqua-t-il froidement. On ne lambine pas tous comme toi à longueur de journée. Bonjour, Professeur, enchaîna Harry en se tournant vers la Directrice.  
Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un parchemin roulé qu’il lui tendit :  
\- Tenez, voici l’autorisation de sortie pour Albus.  
\- Merci, Potter, répondit Minerva en le prenant. Rien de grave, j’espère, pour votre travail ?  
Le Survivant savait qu’en dehors de la présence de Malefoy, il aurait pu parler plus librement à la Directrice, là il préférait en dire le moins possible.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais pour le moment, ce n’est pas la question, je veux juste voir mon fils.  
Un très mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la sorcière âgée qui acquiesça :  
\- Bien sûr. Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur Potter, je dois dire que j’ai été agréablement surprise en recevant votre hibou et je ne puis qu’appuyer votre démarche pour la journée.  
Harry répondit par un hochement de tête crispé tandis que Drago se levait du fauteuil où il s’était assis en l’attendant. Il attrapa sa canne en argent appuyée contre l’accoudoir et jeta sa cape sur son épaule :  
\- Je suppose que les enfants sont dans la Salle Commune, Minerva ?  
\- Très certainement, ils n’ont pas pour habitude de sortir beaucoup durant les weekends. Le mot de passe est Myrddin.  
\- Très bien, merci.  
Sans un regard pour Harry, Drago quitta le bureau de la Directrice, faisant comprendre à son ancien rival qu’il avait déjà été extrêmement courtois de sa part de l’attendre jusqu’à présent. Harry adressa un signe de tête à McGonagall et lui emboîta le pas en silence, ruminant sa matinée passée à Azkaban.  
\- Toujours rien de ton côté ? finit-il par demander après trois longues minutes de silence le plus total. Tu avais dit que tu enquêterais du côté des Mangemorts.  
\- Si j’avais appris quelque chose, Potter, tu le saurais déjà, rétorqua Malefoy sans le regarder. Je préfèrerais encore te transmettre directement les informations que de les donner à Weasley.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la défense de Percy, pour la forme, pour rappeler à Drago que le Ministre était tout de même son beau-frère et prendre plaisir à lui rabattre son caquet, mais il n’en fit finalement rien. Percy n’était pas un mauvais Ministre, néanmoins il n’était pas non plus très bon dans ce rôle et il lui en voulait encore d’avoir mis tant de temps à lui accorder un interrogatoire avec Nott. S’ils avaient agi plus tôt…  
\- Papa ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Harry leva les yeux pour voir Lily qui venait dans leur direction, toute étonnée de les voir.  
\- Salut, mon poussin, sourit-il en s’arrêtant pour la serrer contre lui. Je viens voir Albus.  
\- Ah oui ! Maman m’a expliqué que vous alliez sortir à Pré-au-Lard ! J’ai gardé le secret ! ajouta-t-elle fièrement. Il ne sait pas du tout que tu viens !  
L’adolescente adressa un sourire timide à Drago pour le saluer, il lui retourna la politesse d’un hochement de tête. Elle le regarda un petit moment avec hésitation, avant de fixer son père qui fronça les sourcils :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu as la même tête qu’un Elfe de Maison qui a désobéit et qui n’ose pas l’avouer.  
Les joues de sa fille se colorèrent de rouge, tandis qu’elle regardait à nouveau Drago, puis Harry.  
\- J’ai pas fait de bêtise, répondit-elle. Mais je crois que James, si…  
Harry soupira et fit semblant de ne pas voir les doigts de Malefoy qui pianotaient impatiemment sur le pommeau de sa canne.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore inventé ?  
\- Je l’ai vu parler un peu méchamment à Scorpius dans les escaliers. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, Scorpius avait un gros bleu sur le poignet, dit-elle d’une toute petite voix en jetant un coup d’œil craintif à Drago comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’il l’accuse de ne pas être intervenue.  
Elle rentra le cou dans les épaules en croisant son regard gris et fut soulagée de comprendre que l’hostilité qui s’allumait dans ses prunelles ne lui étaient pas destinée.  
\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à éduquer tes mioches, Potter ! grinça Malefoy en lui lançant un regard noir. Si ton fils touche encore le mien…  
\- Je lui parlerai, coupa Harry qui ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui devant sa fille. Merci de m’avoir prévenu, Lily, tu as bien fait de m’en parler.  
Rassurée, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir :  
\- Je vais à la Bibliothèque. Tu feras un bisou à maman, de ma part ?  
\- Bien sûr, ma chérie.  
Lily commença à s’éloigner dans le couloir, puis se retourna pour marcher à reculons :  
\- Ah ! J’ai vu Albus et Scorpius sortir dans le Parc, tout à l’heure ! Ils sont sûrement encore dehors !  
\- D’accord ! Merci, Lily !  
Les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin. Harry préféra ne pas engager la conversation, devinant que Drago n’attendait que ça pour l’apostropher sur sa manière d’élever ses trois enfants. Sans compter qu’il savait parfaitement que si James avait agi ainsi, c’était en grande partie sa faute, il lui avait demandé de veiller à ce qu’Albus ne subisse pas trop la mauvaise influence possible de Scorpius… visiblement, son fils aîné avait pris la recommandation à cœur.  
Ils sortirent du Château et Harry balaya les lieux du regard, en regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui pour repérer plus facilement les deux enfants. Où pouvaient donc se trouver Albus et Scorpius ?  
\- On devrait peut-être aller demander à Hagrid s’il les a vu ? suggéra le Survivant en désignant la Cabane du garde-chasse.  
\- Ou peut-être qu’on va faire ça plus simplement, répondit Drago en sortant sa baguette magique. _Hominum Revelio_ !  
Il se mit à avancer en lançant plusieurs fois le Sortilège, jusqu’à ce que l’extrémité de sa baguette se mette à luire faiblement en direction du Lac.  
\- Il y a au moins deux personnes là-bas, dit-il à Harry en prenant cette direction. Ce sont peut-être eux.  
Scorpius lui parlait souvent du Lac qu’il trouvait reposant et déstressant, il ne serait donc pas très étonnant que les deux adolescents profitent de leur journée pour se détendre sur les rives après tout. Harry le suivit, nostalgique de revenir sur ces lieux où il avait passé parmi les meilleures années de sa vie. Il se rappelait la traversée en barque, lors de sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Puis le vaisseau de Durmstrang qui avait jailli des eaux quelques années plus tard avec Krum et ses camarades, Dumbledore qui discutait avec les Etres de l’Eau lors de la deuxième Tâche…  
\- Oooooh, Harry, Drago, roucoula une voix féminine et familière alors que les deux hommes arrivaient sur une des rives du Lac.  
Ils sursautèrent et cherchèrent autour d’eux.  
\- Mimi… ?  
Le fantôme des toilettes des filles flottait au-dessus de l’eau, presque invisible sous l’éclat du soleil. Mimi Geignarde, l’air maussade, les regardait tous les deux :  
\- C’est rare de vous voir tous les deux réunis, qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
Drago pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Il fut un temps où les toilettes du deuxième étage avait été presque un refuge pour lui, où le fantôme de la jeune fille avait été une confidente et l’une des rares « personnes » qui l’avait vu pleurer dans sa vie. Autant de souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler.  
\- On cherche nos enfants, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je suis content de te voir, tu vas bien ?  
\- Oh… oui, oui, si on veut… répondit Mimi. Mais quelqu’un a encore tiré la chasse d’eau au moment où je m’y attendais le moins et les sirènes se sont encore moquées de moi !  
Le Survivant s’efforça d’avoir l’air de compatir en hochant gravement la tête.  
\- Est-ce que tu as vu deux élèves dans le coin ?  
Apparemment contente qu’on lui fasse la conversation et de revoir les deux hommes après toutes ces années, Mimi Geignarde pivota le buste en montrant la rive un peu plus à l’ouest :  
\- Un petit blond et un petit brun ? J’étais sûre qu’il s’agissait de vos enfants, ils sont adoraaaaables !  
Drago fronça le nez, se jurant de dire à Scorpius de ne pas s’approcher du fantôme de Mimi qui avait tendance à avoir le béguin pour les jolis garçons. Harry se fit la même réflexion.  
\- Merci, Mimi !  
\- Ils avaient l’air très concentré avec leur drôle de boussole, ajouta-t-elle d’un air maussade. Je suis sortie du Lac à quelques mètres à peine d’eux, ils ne m’ont même pas vue !  
Drago s’éloignait déjà vers la direction indiquée, Harry lui emboita le pas et Mimi se mit à flotter près d’eux.  
\- Une boussole ? s’enquit-il poliment en se demandant combien de temps elle comptait les suivre.  
\- Oui, oui ! Enfin, ça ressemblait. Le petit blond tripotait des cadrans quand je suis partie.  
Soudain, l’image du Retourneur de Temps s’imposa dans l’esprit du Survivant qui s’arrêta net tandis qu’une vive inquiétude s’emparait de tout son être :  
\- Des cadrans ? Mimi, est-ce que tu as vu s’il y avait une vitre rayée, des chiffres…  
\- Oui ! répondit le fantôme en lui lançant un regard sinistre. Je me suis d’ailleurs fait la réflexion qu’il faudrait la changer et il y avait un côté tout cabossé aussi.  
Le juron qui franchit les lèvres d’Harry Potter fut tel que même Drago Malefoy s’arrêta soudain de marcher pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, les yeux ronds :  
\- Potter ? s’enquit-il de sa voix traînante.  
En quelques dixièmes de seconde, Harry eut l’impression de voir la plupart des pièces du puzzle, qu’il essayait de résoudre depuis septembre, se mettre en place.  
\- Vite, Drago ! On doit les empêcher de faire une connerie ! s’écria-t-il en se mettant à courir à toutes jambes.  
Il entendit à peine le sanglot de Mimi. Le fantôme, vexé d’être soudain ignoré, replongea dans les eaux du Lac. Le sang bourdonnait à ses tempes tandis qu’Harry se ruait dans la direction où devaient se trouver les deux adolescents.  
\- Explique-moi ! exigea Drago en calant son rythme sur le sien.  
\- Ils ont un Retourneur de Temps et ils comptent s’en servir pour sauver Cédric Diggory ! répondit Harry.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je t’expliquerai le détail après ! On doit absolument les arrêter !  
L’urgence de la situation lui donnait l’impression de voler au lieu de courir. Bien sûr, tout se mettait en place dans sa tête ! Albus avait entendu la conversation avec Amos Diggory, juste après leur dispute bien entendu, et avait dû avoir quelques idées derrière la tête pour le contrarier. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre la galère dans laquelle il s’était embarqué et surement avait-il pris le vieil homme en pitié ! Il avait donc fui le Poudlard Express pour se rendre au village, comme pouvait en témoigner le Magicobus ! Ensuite… ensuite, soit Amos avait menti, soit les deux adolescents avaient finalement décidé d’aller se cacher ailleurs, le temps de mettre un plan à exécution. Le Retourneur de Temps avait disparu, comme par hasard, au moment où les deux adolescents étaient justement recherchés partout ! Mais quel était alors le lien avec la mort de Nott ? Ce n’était tout de même pas Albus ou Scorpius qui avaient pu le tuer, cette nuit, c’était même complètement impensable ! Harry en était certain, il aurait parié tout un magasin d’accessoires de Quidditch que les Forces du Mal étaient bien en mouvement, elles s’intéressaient au Retourneur de Temps et ce dernier, pour une raison obscure, se retrouvait dans les mains de son fils et de la progéniture de Drago Malefoy ! Les deux affaires étaient liées, même si les protagonistes respectifs n’en avaient pas forcément conscience.  
Harry sentit une profonde peur le gagner et il accéléra. Son fils était en danger.


	29. L'Effet Papillon

_24 février_ 1995

Camouflés par le Sortilège de Désillusion lancé par Albus, les deux adolescents nageaient dans le Lac. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un endroit d’où ils pourraient voir les Champions plonger dans l’eau et de là ils rejoindraient Cédric discrètement pour l’ensorceler. Ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas être repérés depuis les tribunes et restaient sous la surface pour être certains de ne pas être vus. Nerveux, Scorpius ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil au Retourneur de Temps - protégé par un _Impervius_ \- redoutant un déblocage comme lors de la première Tâche. Fort heureusement, pour l’heure, l’artefact restait docile et ne semblait pas prêt à leur faire des farces.  
Conscients que les minutes s’écoulaient et que les tribunes se remplissaient de plus en plus, les deux amis évitèrent de bouger, ce n’était pas le moment de faire des reflets qui pourraient alerter des Professeurs ou des élèves particulièrement vigilants. Albus repoussait de temps à autre un Strangulot un peu trop téméraire et semblait impatient de pouvoir retourner au sec, sur la terre ferme. Plus il passait du temps dans ces eaux, moins il se sentait bien. Presque malgré lui, il se rapprocha de Scorpius, rassuré par sa présence. Son ami lui adressa un sourire crispé tandis que quelques bulles franchissaient ses lèvres. Jusqu’à présent, tout se déroulait à merveille : les Branchiflores fonctionnaient, ils étaient sur le lieu qu’ils voulaient, il fallait juste attendre… Attendre, lancer le sort, puis programmer le Retourneur pour rentrer chez eux. Albus se demanda comment serait ce nouveau futur avec Cédric en vie. A coup-sûr, Delphini ne les connaîtrait pas puisque son cousin n’était pas décédé, il comptait néanmoins bien reprendre contact avec la jeune femme dès que possible et redevenir son ami ! D’abord, il faudra aussi récupérer Rose et Hugo… Oui, oui, ils feraient ça ! Rentrer dans le nouveau présent, ramener ses cousins et ensuite il aurait tout le loisir de retrouver la belle Delphini Diggory pendant que Scorpius pourrait essayer de se rapprocher de Rose.  
L’adolescent blond lui tira doucement la manche en lui montrant du mouvement dans le Lac et lui fit un signe de tête. Il était 9h30, l’épreuve venait de commencer et les Champions se jetaient à l’eau. Le maillot de bain jaune de Cédric Diggory était facilement reconnaissable et les deux amis se déplacèrent aussitôt pour pouvoir le suivre de loin, sans se faire repérer par les autres. Heureusement, chacun des Champions partait dans une direction opposée. En silence, ils le suivirent pendant environ dix minutes, estimant qu’ils étaient assez loin sous l’eau pour agir sans se faire remarquer. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, Scorpius hocha la tête en brandissant sa baguette :  
\- _Confundo_ !  
Le jet de lumière jaillit et frappa l’élève de Poufsouffle. Incertain, Cédric s’arrêta, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de se mettre à nager vers la surface, s’éloignant ainsi de sa destination. Albus leva les deux pouces à l’adresse de son ami en lui faisant un grand sourire. Bien que curieux de savoir comment les choses se passaient à la surface, Scorpius décida de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et régla sans attendre le Retourneur de Temps sur la date du 24 octobre 2020. Albus se colla à lui et toucha l’artefact qui ne réagit pas. Ils échangèrent un regard angoissé. Les sourcils froncés, Scorpius lui fit signe de continuer à toucher l’objet, au cas où, et commença à nager pour remonter à la surface, le plus loin possible des tribunes. Albus nagea à côté de lui, jetant des coups d’œil inquiets au Retourneur. Peut-être que l’artefact ne fonctionnait pas très bien dans l’eau, même si son ami l’avait protégé ? A peine venait-il de formuler cette pensée qu’il sentit le métal du Retourneur se réchauffer. Immédiatement, lui et Scorpius cessèrent de nager tandis que l’artefact se mettait enfin en route. Albus poussa un soupir de soulagement qui forma une grosse bulle qui éclata au nez de son ami. Un instant plus tard, ils furent aspirés dans la Salle du Temps. Scorpius ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir mal au cœur à cause de la plateforme tournante et retint à grand peine une envie de se boucher les oreilles tandis que des Tic-tac incessants résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

~

  
_24 octobre 2020_   
_10h30_   
_Au même moment, dans la pièce secrète du Manoir des Malefoy_

Le regard gris de Drago Malefoy se planta dans celui de son fils, il posa les mains sur ses épaules, le visage grave.  
\- Tu réussiras ?  
\- Oui, Père, répondit solennellement Scorpius en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.  
Un message silencieux passa entre les deux Malefoy.  
\- Je t’envoie mon rapport, comme d’habitude, promit l’adolescent sans un sourire. Tu l’auras demain en début d’après-midi.  
Drago acquiesça et le relâcha. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la cachette dont l’entrée était dissimulée derrière une tapisserie représentant un Augurey noir aux ailes déployées et montèrent des marches jusqu’à leur salon.  
\- Je dois passer à Pré-au-Lard pour avoir un alibi, déclara Scorpius en ramassant son sac de cours qu’il avait posé sur un guéridon en arrivant. Ensuite, quand tout le monde m’aura bien vu, je rentrerai au Château.  
Drago vérifia que la trappe sur son plancher était bien refermée et la scella par précaution avec un sort.  
\- Ne prends pas de risques inutiles.  
Il réajusta l’épais tapis qui dissimulait la trappe et redressa la tête en attendant une réponse. Mais Scorpius n’était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu intrigué, son fils devait vraiment être pressé pour être parti si vite. Drago Malefoy hocha la tête pour lui-même, ne pouvant guère en vouloir à sa progéniture de déguerpir à la première occasion puisqu’il n’était pas censé être là mais à Pré-au-Lard ou à Poudlard.

~

  
_24 octobre 2020_   
_Poudlard_   
_10h40_

\- Albus ?! Albus ?!  
Scorpius nageait en rond dans le lac, inquiet comme jamais en lâchant des grosses bulles à chaque fois qu’il prononçait le nom de son ami introuvable. Le Retourneur de Temps l’avait recraché dans le présent et son ami était absent ! Encore un peu nauséeux à cause du voyage, l’adolescent se mit à nager vers la surface. Il était sûr qu’Albus avait été aspiré dans l’artefact avec lui, il l’avait vu ! Donc il n’était pas resté coincer dans le passé ! Peut-être que son meilleur ami avait encore eu un malaise et avait regagné la surface pour se reposer en sécurité, ce n’était pas impossible ! L’effet de la Branchiflore s’était arrêté, mais Scorpius s’en fichait, il nageait vite et n’eut pas le temps d’avoir l’impression de manquer d’air lorsque sa tête creva la surface de l’eau.  
\- Albus ? appela-t-il immédiatement.  
Il frissonna en pataugeant vers la rive la plus proche tout en se dépêchant de planquer le Retourneur dans sa poche.  
Le temps s’était couvert depuis leur départ, il faisait sombre. Et beaucoup plus froid. En claquant des dents, Scorpius continua à regarder désespérément autour de lui, cherchant une infime petite trace montrant que son ami était dans le coin. Il n’y avait rien… la boue autour du Lac ne contenait que ses propres marques de chaussures. Albus avait-il été envoyé ailleurs ? Qu’avaient-ils changé en interférant dans l’épreuve de Cédric ? C’en était trop pour Scorpius, il se mit à courir en direction du Château, affolé. Tant pis s’il recevait des retenues jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, tant pis si son père l’enfermait pendant trois siècles dans le Manoir, il fallait absolument retrouver Albus ! Il fallait qu’il voie la Directrice ! Elle pourrait l’aider. McGonagall serait furieuse, bien entendu, lorsqu’il lui raconterait toutes les bêtises qu’il avait fait, mais elle aurait forcément une solution, n’est-ce pas ? Les adultes ont toujours des solutions !  
En catastrophe, il arriva en temps record dans le hall et se figea, tétanisé. Il ne reconnaissait plus son Ecole ! Les quatre Sabliers représentant les Quatre Maisons n’existaient plus ! Des tentures représentant la Marque des Ténèbres et un Phénix Noir flottaient contre les murs.  
Horrifié, Scorpius recula d’un pas. Il n’osait pas croire ce qu’il voyait. Ce n’était pas possible ! Non ! Ça ne pouvait être qu’un horrible cauchemar, non la réalité !  
Et où était Albus ? Quelque part ici ? Ailleurs ? Comment savoir ?  
Où aller ?  
L’adolescent regarda l’escalier, ne sachant plus s’il devait réellement tenter une approche au bureau de la Directrice. McGonagall était-elle seulement ici, dans ce repère des Forces du Mal ? Il pivota sur ses talons et regarda en direction des cachots. Trouverait-il un allié ou même son ami là-bas ? Rien n’était moins sûr… Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande porte qu’il venait de franchir. Pouvait-il repartir comme un dératé ? Quitter Poudlard en faisant croire qu’il allait à Pré-au-Lard et de là s’enfuir…où ? Chez son père ? Où pouvait-il aller ? Vers qui pouvait-il se tourner ?  
\- Hum, hum…  
Il grimaça intérieurement en comprenant qu’il n’était pas seul et espéra que son désarroi n’allait pas lui attirer des ennuis. Essayant d’afficher une contenance qu’il ne ressentait pas du tout, Scorpius se tourna vers la voix et sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant une sorcière trapue aux cheveux courts et bouclés d’une teinte châtain clair ornés d’un horrible bandeau rose pelucheux et d’un cardigan assorti. Son visage faisait instantanément penser à celui d’un crapaud et l’adolescent sentit une sourde angoisse lui bloquer la gorge. Jamais encore il ne l’avait rencontrée, mais il avait suffisamment entendu parler de la terrible Dolorès Ombrage pour la reconnaitre en face de lui.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes trempé ! s’exclama la sorcière en le fixant de ses yeux globuleux. Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
\- Je… euh…  
Elle n’attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea à petits pas pressés vers lui, le visage inquiet :  
\- Mon pauvre enfant ! Je suis certaine que ce sont les nés-Moldus qui s’en sont pris à vous pour se venger, n’est-ce pas ? Vous avez trouvé si brillamment le repère secret dernièrement qu’ils ont dû mijoter quelques envies de vengeance !  
\- Oui, oui, c’est ça, répondit précipitamment l’adolescent sans savoir quoi dire d’autre.  
Compatissante, elle lui tapota la joue de ses gros doigts boudinés :  
\- Votre père a de quoi être fier de vous ! Lui aussi avait su démanteler un groupe d’élèves résistants ! Venez, allons dans le bureau du Professeur Lafaille ! Vous allez me dire qui vous a fait ça et nous prendrons les disposions nécessaires pour que les coupables soient punis !  
Hébété, Scorpius hocha la tête. Mieux valait jouer le jeu et réfléchir ensuite, lorsqu’il serait seul.  
\- Vous avez l’air un peu pâle, Monsieur Malefoy…  
\- Ça… ça va, répondit-il d’une voix faible. Merci, Professeur.  
Elle lui adressa un grand sourire en le séchant d’un coup de baguette magique :  
\- Allons-y, mon garçon !  
La tête lui tournait, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il était en territoire ennemi, ce n’était pas du tout le moment de se faire prendre et de faire la moindre faux pas. Comme un condamné à mort, il suivit Dolorès Ombrage dans les cachots en se demandant quel poste elle occupait précisément au sein de l’Ecole de Sorcellerie. Scorpius regarda le sol entre ses pieds, il avait beau être sec à présent, il se sentait gelé à l’intérieur. En passant devant une porte ouverte dans les cachots, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air surpris en voyant des élèves suspendus au plafond par les poignets, le visage marqué par la souffrance et il ressentit une profonde envie de vomir, de pleurer et de hurler en même temps.  
\- Madame la Directrice ! s’exclama Lafaille en se levant de derrière son bureau lorsque Dolorès entra. Et Monsieur Malefoy ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
Malgré tout, Scorpius fut soulagé de reconnaître un visage familier, même s’il se demandait dans quel camp jouait son Professeur ici. Enseignait-on la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans un endroit où elles régnaient déjà ?  
Posant des mains qui se voulaient réconfortante sur les épaules de son élève, Ombrage poussa doucement Scorpius en avant :  
\- Monsieur Malefoy a été visiblement pris pour cible par des Sang-de-Bourbe. Je l’ai retrouvé trempé dans le hall.  
\- Vraiment ? répondit Lafaille en posant un regard incroyablement perçant sur l’adolescent. Racontez-moi ?  
Horriblement mal à l’aise, Scorpius débita un mensonge racontant qu’il voulait simplement faire une promenade au bord du Lac lorsque deux élèves lui avaient tendu un guet-apens et l’avaient poussé dans l’eau pour se venger. Il n’eut pas besoin de préciser la raison de la « vengeance », la Directrice semblait déjà avoir une petite idée et il préférait la laisser imaginer ce qu’elle voulait pour rendre son récit crédible.  
Le Directeur de la Maison des Serpentard écoutait attentivement. L’adolescent remarqua qu’ici, ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs et ramenés en un catogan maintenu par un ruban argent et vert, son visage était également un peu plus pâle et mince, mais il n’avait rien perdu de son charme. Les bottines qu’il portait sous sa robe de sorcier cliquetaient à chaque pas qu’il faisait dans le bureau.  
Une fois le faux récit de Scorpius terminé, Lafaille regarda le feu dans sa cheminée :  
\- Une description des deux personnes qui s’en sont pris à vous ?  
N’en menant pas large et se sentant transpirer à grosses gouttes, il répondit :  
\- Je n’ai pas eu le temps de bien les voir, Monsieur. Ils ont agi vite. Surement ne voulaient-ils pas que je les reconnaisse en plus, ils se sont débrouillés pour rester autant que possible dans mon dos. Je sais juste que leur force serait plutôt masculine que féminine…  
Le Professeur hocha la tête et se tourna vers Dolorès Ombrage qui semblait contrariée de ne pas avoir plus de détails sur les responsables de l’agression imaginaire.  
\- Très bien ! déclara la Directrice. Tous les Nés-Moldus seront en retenue jusqu’à ce que les responsables se dénoncent ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur Malefoy, ce crime ne restera pas impuni !  
Forçant ses muscles congelés à se mettre en mouvement, Scorpius afficha un sourire des plus forcés en répondant un chaleureux :  
\- Merci, Madame la Directrice.  
Il poussa la comédie jusqu’à faire une légère courbette en avant, son instinct lui soufflant qu’ici il n’était pas forcément aussi timide que dans son vrai chez lui et qu’il devait jouer le rôle de son homologue. Visiblement, la tromperie fonctionna, Ombrage parut ravie et roucoula presque :  
\- Décidément, Monsieur Malefoy, votre père a réellement su vous donner une éducation digne de ce nom. Si quelque chose vous revient, au sujet de vos agresseurs, vous savez où me trouver !  
\- Bien sûr ! répondit l’adolescent qui n’en avait strictement aucune idée.  
Il la regarda ensuite quitter le bureau, soulagé de ne plus être en sa présence. Mais à présent…  
Scorpius se tourna vers le Professeur. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et une vague expression perplexe se dessina de façon fugace sur ses traits :  
\- Quelque chose à me dire, Monsieur Malefoy ?  
\- J’ai une question, Professeur… Une question qui peut vous paraitre étrange.  
Il savait qu’il jouait gros, néanmoins il lui fallait absolument une réponse. Tout de suite.  
Lafaille retourna s’asseoir à son bureau et croisa ses longs doigts sur la pile de copies qu’il était en train de corriger avant leur arrivée :  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Est-ce qu’il y a dans cette Ecole un…. certain… Albus Potter ?  
Le Professeur fronça les sourcils et tenta une nouvelle fois de croiser les yeux gris de l’adolescent qui détourna légèrement la tête.  
\- Non, Monsieur Malefoy, bien sûr que non. La lignée des Potter s’est arrêtée lorsqu’Harry Potter est mort, à la Bataille de Poudlard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)


	30. Interlude de Cédric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, alors au milieu des trucs où je me suis dit "ça, faut absolument le changer", il y a le traitement de Cédric Diggory. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit sur les notes d'un chapitre précédent, mais j'ai pas du tout compris le délire de "humilions Cédric, ainsi il va devenir un Mangemort et permettre à Voldemort de gagner !" Non, non, non et dix millions de fois : NON ! Cédric est un Poufsouffle, bon sang de bois, c'est une maison où il y a de la LOYAUTE ! En aucun cas, notre Cédric irait basculer dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'à 17 ans il aurait été "humilié publiquement et n'aurait ainsi pas gagné la Coupe du Tournoi"  
> Alors, j'ai décidé de procéder autrement... Cet Interlude vous montre ainsi le chemin que j'ai préféré emprunter pour "justifier" le fait qu'il se retrouve du côté de Voldemort. Cette explication sera bien entendue un peu plus développé dans un autre interlude :)

_Décembre 1995_

_Au bout d’une heure d’entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie des membres de l’A.D, Harry mit fin à la séance._   
_\- Vous devenez excellents, dit-il en leur adressant un grand sourire. Au retour des vacances, nous pourrons peut-être attaquer des choses plus difficiles – peut-être même les Patronus._   
_Il y eut un murmure d’enthousiasme puis, peu à peu, les élèves quittèrent la salle par groupes de deux ou trois comme d’habitude. En partant, la plupart d’entre eux souhaitèrent un « joyeux Noël » à Harry. Ron et Hermione l’aidaient à ranger les coussins qui avaient servi pour les Sortilèges de Stupéfixion, lorsque Cho et Cédric s’approchèrent de lui._   
_\- Ah, Diggory, ça va, ton front ? s’inquiéta Harry en lui montrant la coupure que l’étudiant de septième année arborait près de l’arcade sourcilière._   
_\- Oui, sourit Cédric un peu piteusement en effleurant sa blessure._   
_Cho Chang sourit à son petit ami en lui caressant le bras et reporta son attention sur Harry :_   
_\- C’était intéressant comme cours. S’entrainer à résister à l’Impérium._   
_Le Survivant hocha la tête en se demandant vaguement si elle était obligée d’être autant collée à Diggory quand elle lui parlait._   
_\- Disons que ça m’a été utile face à Voldemort, alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait servir à tout le monde._   
_\- Et c’est le seul Sortilège Impardonnable qu’on peut se permettre de lancer sans faire trop de dégâts. Enfin, si on veut… grimaça Cédric._   
_Harry lui adressa un sourire compatissant. La coupure toute fraîche de Diggory provenait de leur séance d’entraînement et l’étudiant avait eu de grosses difficultés pour résister à l’Impérium. Il avait voulu lutter contre l’ordre qu’Harry lui avait donné « fais le tour de la salle à cloche pied » et s’était violemment cogné contre le coin d’un bureau._   
_\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu’avec de l’entraînement tu parviendras à lutter. Et puis, tu es doué dans d’autres Sortilèges ! J’ai vu tes Maléfices d’Entrave et tes Boucliers de Protection, ils sont incroyables ! Sans parler de tes réflexes, je t’ai vu esquiver le sort de Ginny, tout à l’heure, et lui renvoyer sans hésiter. On sait pourtant qu’elle est redoutable… Donc, je ne m’inquiète pas trop pour toi, si quelqu’un cherchait à te lancer l’Imperium, je suis sûr que ton œil vif te mettra en garde contre le danger et que tu sauras t’en protéger !_   
_L’étudiant de septième année hocha modestement la tête. Il était vrai qu’il était le seul élève à avoir su éviter les redoutables Maléfices de Chauve-Furie de Ginny Weasley._   
_\- Tu es un très bon Professeur, assura Cho en regardant Harry. J’ai hâte de voir la tête d’Ombrage lorsqu’elle nous verra réussir notre examen pratique haut la main !_   
_Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble en imaginant déjà le visage déconfit du Professeur. Ron s’approcha d’eux, en compagnie d’Hermione :_   
_\- Vous rentrez chez vous, pour Noël ?_   
_Cédric acquiesça en passant son bras autour des épaules de Cho :_   
_\- Oui, mon père m’attend avec impatience._   
_\- Et je pars avec lui ! ajouta sa petite amie dont les yeux brillaient de joie. On va passer les vacances ensemble !_   
_\- Super ! répondit Harry qui avait du mal à se réjouir de cette nouvelle._   
_Hermione se racla la gorge discrètement :_   
_\- Il commence à se faire tard, on devrait s’en aller aussi, non ? Avant que le Crapaud nous tombe dessus._   
_Harry lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant pour cette intervention._   
_Les cinq camarades se serrèrent chaleureusement les mains en se souhaitant à nouveau des bonnes fêtes, avant de quitter les lieux en deux groupes distincts._

_~_   
_31 juillet 1997_

_\- Harry, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, gémit Hagrid. Je n’aurais jamais dû essayer de réparer ça moi-même… Tu n’as pas assez de place, derrière…_   
_\- Ce n’est pas grave, continuez à voler ! cria Harry au moment où deux autres Mangemorts émergeaient de l’obscurité et se rapprochaient d’eux._   
_Hagrid multiplia les zigzags et embardées pour éviter les nouveaux Sortilèges jetés par leurs poursuivants. Harry savait que Hagrid n’oserait plus utiliser le bouton qui déclenchait le feu de dragon, tant qu’il serait assis dans une position aussi instable. Harry envoyait en rafale des Sortilèges de Stupéfixion qui parvenaient à peine à tenir les Mangemorts à distance. L’un d’eux semblait particulièrement à l’aise sur son balai et parvenait à esquiver ses attaques avec une précision à faire froid dans le dos. Il s’approchait de plus en plus. Harry lança un nouveau maléfice paralysant, le Mangemort vira immédiatement pour y échapper et son capuchon glissa de sa tête. A la lueur rougeoyante du Sortilège, Harry aperçut alors le visage étrangement inexpressif de Cédric Diggory… Cédric…_   
_\- Expelliarmus ! hurla Harry._   
_\- C’est lui, c’est lui, le vrai ! cria Cédric en retour en tournant la tête vers l’autre Mangemort._   
_Malgré le bruit de tonnerre que produisait le moteur de la moto, l’affirmation de Diggory parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Un instant plus tard, les deux poursuivants firent demi-tour et disparurent au loin._   
_\- Harry, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? vociféra Hagrid. Où sont-ils partis ?_   
_\- Je ne sais pas !_   
_Mais Harry avait peur. Que faisait Cédric ici ? Comment Voldemort avait-il réussi à mettre la main sur son ancien camarade de Poudlard ? Et comment ce dernier avait-il su qu’il était « le vrai » ?_   
_Il scruta l’obscurité apparemment déserte, la main glacée autour de sa baguette magique et sentit la menace qui s’y cachait. Où étaient-ils ?_   
_Harry se retourna tant bien que mal sur la selle pour se placer dans le sens de la marche, puis il s’accrocha au blouson de Hagrid._   
_\- Hagrid, refaites le coup du dragon, il faut filer d’ici !_   
_\- Alors, tiens-toi bien !_

  
_~_

  
_\- Aucun membre de l’Ordre n’aurait révélé à Voldemort que nous déménagions cette nuit, dit Harry._   
_L’idée lui paraissait effrayante, il ne croyait personne capable d’une telle trahison. Cédric ne faisait pas parti de l’Ordre, donc ça ne comptait pas…_   
_\- Voldemort ne m’a rattrapé qu’à la fin. Au début, il ignorait lequel des sept Potter était le bon. S’il avait été au courant du plan, il aurait su dès le départ que j’étais avec Hagrid._   
_\- Voldemort t’a rattrapé ? dit Lupin d’un ton brusque. Que s’est-il passé ? Comment lui as-tu échappé ?_   
_Harry lui expliqua brièvement comment les Mangemorts lancés sur leurs traces avaient semblé reconnaître en lui le vrai Harry, puis avaient abandonné la poursuite, sans doute pour aller prévenir Voldemort qui était apparu juste avant que Hagrid et lui n’aient atteint le sanctuaire de la maison des Tonks._   
_\- Ils t’ont reconnu ? Mais comment ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?_   
_\- J’ai…_   
_Harry essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais dans son esprit tout ce voyage n’était plus qu’une vision floue où se mêlaient la panique et le chaos._   
_\- J’ai aperçu Cédric Diggory… Vous savez, l’autre Champion de Poudlard. Et j’ai essayé de le désarmer au lieu de… Il n’est pas conscient de ses actes, vous comprenez ? Il a dû subir le Sortilège de l’Imperium !_   
_Lupin parut effaré._   
_\- Harry, le temps du Sortilège de Désarmement est révolu ! Ces gens essayent de te capturer pour te tuer ! Tu peux au moins les Stupéfixier si tu ne veux pas les tuer._   
_\- Nous étions à des centaines de mètres d’altitude ! Cédric n’est plus lui-même, si je l’avais stupéfixé, il serait tombé et serait mort aussi sûrement que si j’avais employé Avada Kedavra ! Expelliarmus m’a permis d’échapper à Voldemort, il y a deux ans, ajouta Harry d’un ton de défi._   
_\- En effet, dit Lupin qui avait du mal à se contenir, et de nombreux Mangemorts en ont été témoins ! Pardonne-moi, mais c’était une réaction très inhabituelle pour quelqu’un qui se trouve sous la menace d’une mort imminente. Faire la même chose ce soir, devant des Mangemorts qui avaient assisté à la scène la première fois, ou qui en avaient entendu parler, équivalait à un suicide ! Si je ne m’abuse, ton camarade faisait partie de l’Armée de Dumbledore également, tu as forcément mentionné ton exploit devant tes camarades lors de vos réunions !_   
_\- Alors, vous pensez que j’aurais dû tuer Cédric Diggory ? répliqua Harry avec colère._   
_\- Bien sûr que non, reprit Lupin. Mais les Mangemorts – en fait quasiment tout le monde ! – se seraient attendus à ce que tu contre-attaques ! Expelliarmus est un Sortilège utile, Harry, mais apparemment, les Mangemorts pensent que c’est ta signature et je te conjure de les démentir !_   
_En entendant Lupin, Harry se sentit stupide, mais il restait encore en lui une trace de défi._   
_\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire exploser les gens qui se trouvent sur mon chemin, simplement parce qu’ils sont là, dit-il. Ça, c’est le travail de Voldemort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cet interlude vous a plu.  
> Je vais partir en vacances quelques jours, environ une semaine, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de publier la suite. Dans le pire des cas, je vous retrouve dans 2 semaines environ !  
> Des gros bisous et passez une superbe fin d'années !!


	31. Poudlard, Ecole de Magie Noire

_Dimanche 25 octobre 2020_

Assis sur le tapis épais de la Salle Commune, le dos contre le fauteuil vert et le regard plongé dans les flammes de la cheminée, Scorpius attendait l’ouverture de la Bibliothèque. Impossible pour lui de dormir cette nuit, il avait attendu que ses camarades soient plongés dans le sommeil, avant de se lever sans bruit et de se réfugier ici, au calme, pour réfléchir et repenser à ce cauchemar dans lequel il se noyait. Les dernières heures écoulées avaient été stressantes et effrayantes, et il redoutait celles à venir. L’adolescent leva les yeux vers le tableau de Merlin, l’une des rares choses qui n’avait pas changé dans le Château, mais même l’Enchanteur semblait avoir perdu tout espoir et fixait la surface du lac d’un air morne, l’air résigné à ne jamais voir ce qu’il attendait. Et Albus n’était pas là… il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui, parler de projets, réfléchir ensemble… Il se mordit le poing en chassant son ami de ses pensées, ce n’était pas le moment de faiblir.  
Scorpius avait peur de Poudlard. Peur de l’avenir. Peur qu’on découvre qu’il n’était pas le Scorpius que tout le monde connaissait ici et dont il ignorait presque tout… Mentalement, il se récapitula les heures qui venaient de passer, essayant de bien ancrer dans son cerveau toutes les petites informations utiles dont il pourrait se rappeler et qui l’aideraient à tenir un rôle, ici, en attendant qu’il… qu’il quoi ? Il ne savait même pas. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, il replia ses jambes contre son torse  
D’abord, il avait réussi à quitter le bureau de Lafaille sans trop avoir l’air suspect, du moins il l’espérait. Ensuite, l’adolescent avait gagné le dortoir. Ce dernier n’avait pas changé, toujours les couleurs de Serpentard, son dortoir habituel, la seule différence étant que les lits n’avaient pas la même disposition, mais il s’agissait d’un détail infime. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver sa valise et l’ouvrir. Son contenu avait été à la fois étonnant et terrifiant par certains aspects. L’autre Scorpius - il préférait ne pas songer au fait qu’il venait certainement de le faire disparaitre par sa simple présence - n’avait visiblement pas la même passion que lui sur les animaux magiques. Par contre, il adorait le Quidditch : sa valise débordait d’ouvrages sur les balais, l’entretien et il avait même le dernier balai à la mode, le nouvel _Eclair de Feu_ que James voulait absolument, selon Albus. Des coupures de presse et lettres trouvées dans sa valise lui avaient appris ainsi qu’il était apparemment un bon joueur et plusieurs petits mots écrits par des camarades flatteurs disaient qu’il serait surement nommé Capitaine de l’Equipe l’an prochain. Cette découverte l’avait laissé stupéfait et il s’était demandé, en culpabilisant un peu, s’il n’avait pas enfoui cette passion, dans leur présent, dans le seul but de faire plaisir à Albus qui détestait ce sport… mais il n’en était pas sûr. Ce dont Scorpius était certain, c’est que lui, actuellement, adorait réellement tous les animaux magiques et rien n’indiquait dans ce bagage que cette passion était commune avec son homologue. Après, peut-être n’était-ce pas très bien vu d’aimer les animaux, dans ce monde.  
Discrètement, l’adolescent glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Il toucha le Niffleur en peluche et le Retourneur de Temps, rassuré par leur présence, et posa son menton sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux, s’autorisant quelques instants de repos. Le Niffleur d’Albus Potter, le dernier cadeau qu’il lui avait fait… Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant une boule se bloquer dans sa gorge et s’efforça de se concentrer sur sa respiration en attendant qu’elle disparaisse.  
Dans sa valise, il avait trouvé d’autres coupures de presse regroupées dans un classeur, visiblement il aimait collectionner tout ce qui flattait sa famille. En effet, dans le classeur, on trouvait beaucoup d’articles concernant Drago Malefoy, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, l’un des meilleurs hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien que ça. Son père avait le métier de Harry Potter, quelle ironie. Et ça n’avait pas beaucoup plu à Scorpius qui se demandait à quel point il pourrait se confier à son père, jusqu’où la loyauté de ce dernier irait envers Voldemort… Une moue amère avait tordu les lèvres de l’adolescent tandis qu’il lisait des articles racontant des attaques visant des Moldus, sous entendant qu’elles avaient été orchestrées par Drago Malefoy. Scorpius savait qu’autrefois son père était tombé en disgrâce aux yeux du Mage Noir, vraisemblablement il avait réussi à remonter la pente ! Scorpius en était même venu à se demander comment ses parents avaient pu se marier également dans ce monde, sa mère n’avait jamais été spécialement anti-Moldus ! Ou alors, comme tant d’autres, elle n’avait pas eu le choix et, par peur, s’était adaptée aux règles de Voldemort. Et comme dans tous les autres présents, Astoria était morte de toute façon, donc impossible de tenter une approche du côté de sa mère pour obtenir une possible aide.  
Scorpius sursauta lorsqu’une braise craqua plus fort que les autres et rouvrit les yeux, alerte. Il se gifla mentalement en constatant qu’il était bel et bien seul et qu’il venait d’avoir peur pour rien. L’adolescent frissonna en pensant alors au dernier élément important qu’il avait trouvé dans ses affaires : l’emploi du temps. Un emploi du temps qu’il ne connaissait pas. Non seulement, la plupart des noms des Professeurs lui étaient inconnus, mais en plus les matières n’étaient pas toutes les mêmes non plus ! Il n’y avait plus les options comme _Vies et Mœurs des Moldus, Divination ou Soins aux Créatures Magiques_ – ce qui expliquait surement pourquoi il n’avait pas cette passion - et les cours de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ avaient été remplacés par la pratique de la Magie Noire. Comment allait-il faire, lundi ? Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de connaitre des cours qu’il ne connaissait pas ! Bien sûr, il pouvait surement potasser en catastrophe les manuels de cours et les notes de l’autre Scorpius, néanmoins il ne pourrait pas rattraper en quelques heures plus de quatre ans de cours et de pratique ! Il n’était pas doué à ce point !  
Entendant un nouveau bruit, Scorpius frissonna et se remit debout pour faire quelques pas dans la Salle Commune. Malgré lui, il tourna les yeux vers le dortoir, s’attendant à voir Albus dans ses pantoufles glissantes et lui sourire. Mais il ne vit que les ombres mouvantes projetées par la cheminée. Il se sentait devenir complètement fou.  
Depuis la découverte de cet emploi du temps, il avait compris qu’il ne pourrait pas rester à Poudlard bien longtemps. Plus il resterait ici, plus il serait en danger. L’adolescent s’approcha de la fenêtre et essaya de sonder les profondeurs du Lac. Même ses eaux semblaient désertes à présent, il ne voyait plus les strangulots et les sirènes, ni le calmar géant… Il posa la main sur la vitre glacée en se demandant ce qu’il allait devenir et préféra laisser la question en suspens, le temps de continuer à penser à ce qu’il avait déjà appris et vu.  
Après avoir refermé sa valise, l’adolescent avait pris le risque d’explorer le Château. Il avait vite compris qu’ici, il n’était pas l’adolescent timide qui frôlait les murs en priant pour qu’on ne le remarque pas. La tête haute, le torse bombé, Scorpius avait parcouru les couloirs comme s’il s’agissait de son domaine et remarqua que les élèves qu’il croisait le saluaient avec un respect craintif, quand ils ne faisaient pas tout pour l’éviter, craignant sans doute quelques ennuis. Perturbé par ces réactions, il avait pourtant maintenu son attitude en constatant qu’il se fondait dans le décor. Ainsi, il avait constaté que les couleurs des autres Maisons avaient belle et bien disparues du Château, celles dominantes étant le vert, l’argent et le noir. Les fantômes circulaient moins librement et de temps à autre Scorpius entendait des cris résonner dans les couloirs. Sentant qu’il allait finir par faire une crise d’angoisse s’il continuait à se promener dans le Château sans savoir à quoi s’attendre à chaque tournant, l’adolescent avait commencé à prendre la direction de la Bibliothèque en songeant qu’il allait surement réussir à obtenir des informations intéressantes dans les vieux numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Malheureusement, à ce moment-là, il était tombé sur Polly Chapman. Stupéfait, il avait compris que l’adolescente faisait partie de ses proches amies et pendant un moment il s’était même demandé s’il ne sortait pas avec elle tellement elle se collait à lui. L’adolescente avait déblatéré pendant une demie heure, hurlant au scandale parce qu’elle avait appris son « agression » au bord du Lac et lui jurant que même si Madame la Directrice collait tous les Sang de Bourbe en retenue, elle comptait bien trouver les responsables personnellement et leur faire payer. Scorpius avait presque été effrayé devant le visage résolu de l’adolescente et les descriptions détaillées de ce qu’elle ferait subir aux coupables, il avait eu un mal fou à garder un visage impassible et à hocher la tête pour approuver tout ce que sa camarade disait. Préférant ne pas prendre le risque de se faire griller en allant à la Bibliothèque en sa compagnie, il l’avait finalement suivie et ils étaient retournés dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, endroit apparemment familier pour l’adolescente également qui connaissait les lieux aussi bien que lui. Durant les heures suivantes, il avait beaucoup écouté et assimilé tout ce qu’il pouvait, tout en acquiesçant et en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air suspect. Soit Scorpius avait parfaitement réussi son rôle et Polly n’y avait vu que du feu, soit l’adolescente avait mis ses quelques hésitations sur le compte de la colère et du traumatisme de l’agression. Toujours est-il qu’il savait parfaitement qu’il n’arriverait pas à jouer la comédie bien longtemps et encore moins en cours. Après l’interminable après-midi, ils s’étaient tous les deux rendus dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius avait alors compris qu’il n’y avait effectivement plus les quatre Maisons, par contre il y avait des clans. L’Elite regroupait les élèves les plus appréciés et il en faisait partie avec Polly ; ils étaient craints, respectés par les autres élèves et très appréciés par les Professeurs… et surtout, ils étaient tous des Sang-Pur, sans exception. Ensuite, venait un autre clan qui regroupait quelques Sang-Pur qui n’étaient pas considérés comme étant des sorciers spécialement doués ou particulièrement investis dans les affaires de l’Ecole, on y trouvait également quelques Sang-Mêlés. Ces élèves-là évitaient généralement les ennuis, faisaient ce qu’on leur demandait de faire, mais évitaient de prendre des initiatives et préféraient éviter de côtoyer les autres clans. Ensuite, il y avait le dernier groupe, celui qui faisait le plus pitié à Scorpius. Le clan des Nés-Moldus. Il avait été très étonné, en premier lieu, de constater que l’Ecole les acceptait dans la mesure où Voldemort les méprisait ouvertement. Cependant, après avoir observé ces élèves quelques instants, il avait compris qu’ils étaient là surtout pour servir de souffre-douleurs aux autres, notamment à son propre clan à lui. Leurs vêtements étaient usagés, ils portaient tous des traces de punition corporelle sur les poignets, les mains et parfois même le visage. La plupart apprenait la magie non pour eux, mais pour faire les devoirs ennuyeux des autres. Ils étaient davantage traités comme des esclaves que comme des véritables êtres humains et Scorpius n’en avait pas vu un seul avec une baguette magique à la main ! Ce qui signifiait que soit l’Ecole prêtait les baguettes pour les cours, soit ces malheureux n’apprenaient que de la théorie.  
L’Elite dormait dans le dortoir familier de Scorpius, quant aux autres… il préférait ne pas savoir où pouvaient coucher le groupe des malheureux Nés-Moldus. Même leur repas était pauvre en comparaison de ce qu’il avait sous le nez. Sa propre table débordait de plats chauds et appétissants, peut-être l’une des rares chose qui était commune à son monde d’origine, tandis que la table des « esclaves » contenait de maigres rations de légumes trop cuits, de pain dur comme de la pierre et de l’eau. Et puis, il y avait encore ces bannières… les bannières représentants la Marque des Ténèbres côtoyant celles d’un Augurey noir aux ailes déployées. Scorpius n’avait aucune idée de ce que le Phénix Noir représentait et pourquoi il était sur les murs de l’Ecole et il n’était pas encore assez fou pour oser poser la question.  
Scorpius détourna son regard de la fenêtre et le posa sur l’horloge. Encore une bonne heure et la Bibliothèque ouvrirait ses portes. Il n’aurait plus qu’à y aller, profiter de l’heure matinale pour ne pas se faire trop repérer et avec un peu de chances il aura obtenu davantage de réponses avant que ses camarades aient terminé leur grasse matinée. Il toucha encore le Niffleur dans sa poche, rassuré par le contact doux de la peluche mais n’osant pas la sortir, par crainte que sa vue ne parvienne à le faire craquer pour de bon. Il avait envie de se rouler sous une couverture et de pleurer à chaudes larmes en serrant le Niffleur, songeant qu’il avait perdu sa mère et Albus, les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux…  
_Crac !_  
Il sursauta en reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique d’un transplanage et se retourna d’un bond, en retirant la main de sa poche, pour voir un Elfe de Maison s’incliner bien bas devant lui :  
\- Maître… susurra l’Elfe.  
Scorpius cligna des yeux en reconnaissant Kryfic, l’Elfe du Manoir des Malefoy. Ainsi, il était toujours à leur service, même dans ce monde ? Quoique… ce n’était pas très étonnant non plus.  
\- Euh… bonsoir… ou bonjour… répondit Scorpius en dévisageant la créature qui se redressa.  
Il nota immédiatement que Kryfic portait une sorte de tunique sur laquelle étaient brodées l’Augurey sur le devant et la Marque des Ténèbres dans le dos. Les grands yeux marrons de l’Elfe firent rapidement le tour de la Salle Commune et ce fut d’une voix basse, bien que méfiante, qu’il reprit la parole :  
\- Votre père attend votre rapport.  
Perplexe, l’adolescent ouvrit la bouche :  
\- Ah…Euh… je ne l’ai pas terminé.  
De quoi s’agissait-il ? D’un rapport complet sur la façon dont l’Elite maltraitait les Nés-Moldus ? Ou peut-être un compte rendu de ce qu’il apprenait en cours ?  
Kryfic cligna des yeux. Visiblement, il n’attendait pas cette réponse. L’adolescent fronça les sourcils en essayant de prendre l’air autoritaire :  
\- Je te dis que je ne l’ai pas fini. Repasse plus tard, ou plutôt non, je t’appellerai quand je l’aurai terminé.  
L’Elfe s’inclina une nouvelle fois, si bas que son long nez frôla le sol :  
\- Comme il vous plaira, Maître.  
\- Exactement. Va-t’en maintenant, marmonna Scorpius.  
Kryfic sembla marquer une hésitation, puis disparu dans un nouveau _crac_ !  
L’adolescent se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué, se demandant ce qu’était cette histoire de rapport à présent. D’un geste devenu machinal, il glissa à nouveau sa main dans sa poche intérieure et toucha le Retourneur et le Niffleur qui n’avaient pas bougé de place. Rassuré, il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux.  
Et Delphini Diggory ? Que faisait la jeune femme dans ce monde ? Puisqu’Albus ne l’avait pas rencontrée, elle ne le connaissait sûrement pas non plus et tout le plan du voyage temporel n’avait jamais dû être mis à jour dans ce présent. Inutile de compter sur sa possible aide de toute façon, même s’il parvenait à la trouver et à la contacter, jamais Delphini ne croirait son histoire abracadabrante ! Il ignorait même s’ils avaient réussi à sauver Cédric Diggory ! Mais ça, Scorpius pensait pouvoir obtenir la réponse dans les heures prochaines et ensuite… ensuite… il faudra bien qu’il trouve une solution ou qu’un miracle se présente à lui pour sortir de cette situation catastrophique.  
Il serra une nouvelle fois le Niffleur... Ne pas craquer... Se concentrer sur ce qu’il fallait faire... Sinon, il s’effondrerait sans pouvoir se relever et tout serait irrémédiablement perdu.

~

  
Scorpius pénétra dans la Bibliothèque d’un pas conquérant en se sentant comme l’un de ces cow-boy Moldu dont Albus lui avait parlé. Gardant un air hautain, il passa rapidement les lieux en revu et sentit un frisson glacé couler le long de son échine en constatant que la pièce avait également changé. Les bannières argentées, vertes et noires continuaient d’être dominantes dans toute l’Ecole et même les étagères semblaient avoir subi un relooking effrayant. Il était presque sûr que le bois noir d’ébène n’était que faiblement présent dans son monde d’origine, mais ici il n’y avait que ça : étagères et tables pour travailler, toutes étaient en ébène et il trouva ça instantanément glauque. L’adolescent n’accorda pas le moindre regard à la Bibliothécaire et continua à avancer en fouillant les rayonnages du regard. Il devait bien y avoir des livres d’Histoire tout de même, aucune raison que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il lui fallait juste trouver la bonne allée…  
Scorpius avança, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Toute l’ambiance des lieux dégageait quelque chose de profondément malsain et les trois quarts des ouvrages concernaient surtout la Magie Noire, la préparation de Potions normalement interdites, l’étude de Maléfices et autres joyeusetés du même genre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il esquiva une mare rougeâtre au sol en se demandant s’il y avait un cadavre frais sous l’étagère ou si c’était un grimoire qui saignait. Nerveux, il frôla sa poche. Il devait continuer, pour Albus. Trouver des réponses, savoir ce qu’il s’était passé précisément à la Bataille de Poudlard, pourquoi et comment Harry Potter avait trouvé la mort…  
Avec soulagement, l’adolescent trouva enfin la section qui l’intéressait et se planta devant les tranches des livres pour déchiffrer les titres, en cherchant un qui pourrait concerner les vingt dernières années. Scorpius fronça le nez. _« Ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres », « La Noble Lignée des Serpentard », « Garder son Sang-Pur d’une génération à l’autre », « L’Augurey », « Histoire de la Marque des Ténèbres », « Les Reliques de la Mort », « Histoire de la Baguette du Sureau »._  
Scorpius tendit la main et attrapa le premier en songeant que Voldemort avait surement fait en sorte que l’Histoire soit réécrite à sa manière, rien ne garantissait que les informations trouvées dans les pages seraient vraies… Il garda tout de même le grimoire contre lui et hésita sur _« L’Augurey »_ , très intrigué en se demandant d’où sortait encore une fois cet Oiseau affiché partout dans Poudlard. Scorpius posa la main sur la tranche en cuir noir et sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Alerte, il se retourna brusquement pour voir Craig qui venait de lâcher une pile de livres sur la table la plus proche. L’adolescent blond se demanda lequel des deux étaient le plus surpris de voir l’autre. Il réalisa alors que c’était la première fois qu’il voyait Craig Bower ici, alors que normalement ils partageaient le même dortoir dans les autres mondes. Un rapide coup d’œil à ses vêtements lui permis de comprendre que Craig ne faisait pas partie de l’Elite. Visiblement, il ne s’attendait pas à trouver Scorpius ici et le voir semblait même le terroriser.  
\- Tu… tu es matinal, bégaya son camarade en se tordant les doigts.  
Scorpius se contenta de froncer les sourcils, tout en s’écartant prudemment des étagères. Craig Bower continua d’une voix tremblante :  
\- Pardon, je sais que je devais t’apporter tes devoirs hier soir, mais je n’ai pas encore fini celui d’Astronomie… Je te jure que tu auras tout pour midi !  
Se détestant au plus haut point, haïssant le personnage qu’il était dans ce monde, Scorpius le toisa avec froideur :  
\- Tu as intérêt à te grouiller, Bower ! Sinon, tu sauras ce que ça fait de manger à la table des Nés-Moldus !  
L’adolescent perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient sur les joues et s’assit précipitamment à la table pour entamer la corvée de devoirs. De ce que Scorpius pouvait en juger, il devait surement travailler pour au moins trois élèves différents.  
Résigné, Scorpius reposa finalement le livre sur Voldemort. Ici, il ne trainait pas dans la Bibliothèque puisqu’il ne cherchait rien par lui-même. Si on le surprenait avec un livre dans ses affaires, il allait subir des questions gênantes. Il lui faudra un autre moyen de trouver des réponses et il commençait à croire que ce n’était pas à l’Ecole qu’il apprendrait ce dont il avait besoin.  
L’adolescent quitta la Bibliothèque, soulagé de laisser derrière lui l’ambiance néfaste des lieux. Son mal être était tel qu’il dû s’accorder une pause dans un couloir désert pour respirer de l’air frais à une fenêtre ouverte. Et apercevoir depuis ce poste d’observation que des Détraqueurs circulaient dans le périmètre du Parc, ce qui l’effraya davantage. S’il cherchait à fuir le Château, les anciens gardiens de la prison d’Azkaban l’attraperaient.  
Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant qu’il avait à peine mangé la veille au soir et qu’il n’était pas passé par la Grande Salle, ce matin. Faire la grève de la faim ne lui apporterait rien, l’adolescent descendit les étages, il était encore assez tôt pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Et il fallait qu’il se décide aujourd’hui sur la suite des évènements : soit il restait ici et prenait le risque de se faire démasquer en cours le lendemain, soit il essayait de remonter le temps en étant dans l’incertitude la plus totale et en risquant de créer encore pire, voire de se faire lui-même disparaitre… soit, il fuyait du Château et se réfugiait il ne savait où en attendant d’essayer de trouver des alliés. Scorpius songea à sa maison, c’est là-bas qu’il voulait aller, mais… le Manoir était certainement un lieu très important pour les Mangemorts si sa famille était autant dans les petits papiers de Voldemort, et son père… Scorpius se passa une main lasse sur son visage, il ne savait même pas si son propre père pourrait être un allié ou un ennemi ! S’il n’allait pas au Manoir, où pouvait-il se réfugier ? Quel endroit serait sécurisé ? Il ne savait même pas si l’Ordre du Phénix ou l’Armée de Dumbledore étaient toujours actifs, et même si c’était le cas il ne risquait pas de tomber par hasard sur les résistants ! Qui pouvaient faire partie des rebelles ? Harry Potter était mort, qu’en était-il de la famille Weasley, d’Hermione Granger et des Professeurs ?  
Que ferait Albus à sa place ? Il prendrait surement l’option du Retour dans le Temps directement et ce n’était pas forcément une bonne idée.  
Tout à ses pensées, Scorpius finit par gagner la Grande Salle et s’installa à la place qu’il avait occupé la veille au soir. Trouver une solution. Vite. Et une bonne. Une où il resterait en vie, de préférence. L’adolescent se servit un généreux bol de thé et attrapa un muffin aux raisins secs.  
\- Ah, te voilà ! s’exclama Polly en s’asseyant près de lui avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. J’ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi !  
\- Salut Polly, répondit Scorpius en se forçant à avoir l’air enjoué. C’est quoi, la nouvelle ?  
\- Karl et moi, on a trouvé les deux Sang-de-Bourbe qui s’en sont pris à toi ! Ils ont avoué leur crime après un petit _Sectusempra_ ! On s’est dit que tu voudrais peut-être te charger de leur cas, avant de les dénoncer à Ombrage.  
La main crispée autour de son muffin, l’adolescent blond n’eut soudain plus faim du tout. Combien d’élèves avaient été interrogés et torturés à cause de son mensonge ? Les deux « coupables » s’étaient-ils dénoncés pour protéger d’autres camarades et leur épargner ces mêmes souffrances ? Ou avaient-ils avoué ce faux crime parce qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le choix et qu’on attendait qu’ils le confessent de toute façon ?  
Il hocha sèchement la tête :  
\- Merci ! Je m’occuperai de leur cas cet après-midi ! Il y a encore des chaînes libres, ça tombe bien.  
Polly gloussa en se trémoussant sur place, il détesta ça. Dire que normalement elle était la meilleure amie de Rose ! L’adolescent n’en revenait pas de voir à quel point les gens pouvaient être différents juste à cause de certains détails modifiés. C’était terrifiant.  
Il se força à mâcher son muffin avec application, le trouvant pâteux, trop gros en bouche, pas pratique à avaler, trop mou…  
Ils furent rejoints bientôt par le fameux Karl Jenkins, un élève de cinquième année appartenant à la Maison des Serpentard dans son monde d’origine. Albus l’avait aidé plusieurs fois à faire ses devoirs de Divination. Penser à son ami lui serra à nouveau le cœur et il lutta courageusement pour avaler son petit déjeuner en réprimant les nausées qui menaçaient son estomac.  
Karl adressa un sourire charmeur à Polly Chapman :  
\- Tu viens au Bal du Sang avec moi, Polly ? Tu n’as pas encore de cavaliers.  
Le teint de la jeune fille se colora d’un rouge vif impressionnant tandis que Scorpius, épuisé mentalement, se demandait ce qu’était encore cette nouveauté. Un Bal ? Il remarqua aussi que son « amie » lui jetait un petit coup d’œil désespéré. Vraisemblablement, elle attendait que lui l’invite et elle devait refuser toutes les propositions en ayant cet espoir. Gardant un air aussi neutre que possible, l’adolescent regarda Jenkins et Chapman tour à tour en se demandant ce qu’il était censé faire. La laisser se débrouiller ? L’inviter ? Narguer Karl ?  
\- C’est que… marmonna-t-elle en tripotant sa serviette en papier. Je… je sais pas…  
Karl leva les yeux au ciel, frustré et Scorpius comprit que son camarade rêvait en réalité que Polly accepte son invitation.  
\- Polly, si tu attends trop longtemps, tu vas finir toute seule !  
L’adolescente soupira en évitant de regarder Scorpius et tapota le rebord de son verre :  
\- Tu vas au Bal avec qui, toi ?  
\- Je n’ai pas encore pris ma décision, rétorqua-t-il avec une certaine distance dans la voix.  
Jenkins sauta sur l’occasion en tendant un croissant à Polly avec un grand sourire :  
\- L’Augurey sera là, Scorpius doit lui faire la meilleure impression possible et ça passera forcément par son choix au niveau de sa cavalière.  
\- Ouais, ouais… marmonna Polly tandis que l’adolescent blond sentait un piège sournois se refermer autour de lui.  
L’Augurey représenté partout représentait donc quelqu’un ? Pour être affiché ainsi, il s’agissait d’une personne de haut placé parmi les Forces du Mal et surement un favori de Voldemort ou quelque chose dans cette idée-là. Un bras droit, un sous fifre. Et apparemment, lui était censé rencontrer cet Augurey ?  
A cet instant, Scorpius prit sa décision. Il devait fuir. Maintenant. A tout prix.  
Il se leva de table :  
\- Je reviens, j’ai quelque chose à récupérer au dortoir, puis je vous rejoins ici. On ira voir les Sang-de-Bourbe.  
Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, Scorpius sortit de la Grande Salle d’un pas mesuré mais en rêvant de fuir à toutes jambes en réalité. Il savait qu’il agissait sans réel plan, sur un coup de tête, mais s’il restait ici une minute de plus…  
Avec un soupir de soulagement, Scorpius referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui. Il n’avait qu’une seule façon de s’enfuir sans être tracé.  
\- Kryfic ! appela-t-il dans un chuchotement en vérifiant qu’il était bien seul.  
L’Elfe de maison apparut dans un _crac_ sonore et s’inclina bien bas. Scorpius s’accroupit immédiatement à sa hauteur :  
\- Est-ce qu’il y a des gens chez moi, là, maintenant ?  
Perplexe, Kryfic se redressa en observant son jeune Maître :  
\- Des gens… ?  
\- Je veux dire, si je te demande de transplaner avec moi, là, à la maison, est-ce qu’on sera seul ou est-ce qu’il y a du monde ?  
L’Elfe de maison pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un chien étonné par l’attitude de son propriétaire, et répondit :  
\- Je peux vérifier si la voie est libre et revenir vous chercher ensuite, Maître.  
\- Oui ! C’est parfait, fais donc ça, Kryfic !  
Le cœur battant, Scorpius regarda l’Elfe de maison disparaitre. En attendant son retour imminent, il toucha à nouveau le Retourneur de Temps dans sa poche, puis le Niffleur et étreignit ce dernier à travers le tissu. L’adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et serra les doigts pour ne plus les sentir trembler d’angoisse. Il devait sauver Albus d’une façon ou d’une autre, même si ça comportait des risques.  
Kryfic revint devant lui et s’inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol :  
\- Maître, il n’y a personne au Manoir, nous pouvons y aller.  
Vaguement soulagé, Scorpius acquiesça :  
\- Alors partons tout de suite !  
Il sentit la petite main de l’Elfe se poser sur son bras et ferma les yeux tandis qu’il se sentait happé par le Transplanage de son serviteur. A peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils la terre ferme que Scorpius sentit une main l’attraper par le col et le plaquer contre un mur. En un clin d’œil, l’adolescent reconnu la salle secrète dissimulée sous le salon du Manoir, aperçut Kryfic qui s’inclinait bien bas derrière le Maître des lieux : Drago Malefoy le maintenait solidement, la baguette pointée contre sa gorge et les yeux emplis de colère.  
\- Qui es-tu ?! gronda Drago. Tu n’es pas mon fils !  
Effrayé, Scorpius croisa son regard gris, la baguette magique appuyée douloureusement contre la chair de son cou.  
Ne venait-il pas de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, oui, je pense que ceux qui ont lu la pièce, pour certains, vous devez vous demander : "Et Rogue ? Où est Rogue ?"  
> (oui, parce que Rogue est en vie dans la pièce et aide Scorpius)  
> Mais...alors, très honnêtement, quand j'ai lu la pièce, j'ai adoré revoir le personnage de Rogue et j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à la façon dont je pouvais le garder en vie dans cette version réécrite. Malheureusement, après avoir relu des passages du tome 7, réfléchit à la suite, à la façon de composer ma version réécrite et avoir demandé conseil à mon frangin qui connait bien HP, il apparaissait que garder Rogue en vie était tout simplement impossible... A moins de créer à mon tour une énorme incohérence. Je me suis donc résignée à garder Rogue décédé et, à la place, j'ai décidé de mettre plus en avant le personnage de Drago Malefoy.


	32. Interlude du Nouveau Survivant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre d'interlude, pour finir de vous donner ma version des faits sur la mort de Harry Potter.

_Mai 1998_

_\- Maître, dit une voix désespérée, éraillée._   
_Il se tourna : Lucius Malefoy était assis dans le coin le plus sombre, ses vêtements en haillons. Il portait toujours les marques du châtiment qu’il avait reçu après que le garçon eut réussi à s’échapper. L’un de ses yeux était encore fermé, bouffi._   
_\- Maître… s’il vous plait… Mon fils…_   
_\- Si ton fils est mort, Lucius, ce n’est pas ma faute. Il n’est pas venu se joindre à moi, comme le reste des Serpentard. Peut-être a-t-il décidé de devenir ami avec Harry Potter ?_   
_\- Non… jamais, murmura Malefoy._   
_\- Il faut l’espérer, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi._   
_\- Ne… Ne craignez-vous pas, Maître, que Potter meure d’une autre main que la vôtre ? demanda Malefoy, la voix tremblante. Ne serait-il pas… pardonnez-moi… plus prudent de mettre un terme à la bataille, d’entrer dans le Château et de le chercher v… vous-même ?_   
_\- Ne fais pas semblant, Lucius. Tu veux que la bataille cesse pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton fils. Mais je n’ai pas besoin de chercher Potter. Avant la fin de la nuit, c’est lui qui sera venu me trouver._   
_Voldemort baissa à nouveau le regard sur la baguette qu’il tenait entre ses doigts. Il était troublé… Et les choses qui troublaient Lord Voldemort devaient être remises en ordre…_   
_\- Va chercher Rogue._   
_\- Rogue, M… Maître ?_   
_\- Rogue. Maintenant. J’ai besoin de lui. J’ai un… service… à lui demander. Va._   
_Effrayé, titubant un peu dans la pénombre, Lucius quitta la pièce. Voldemort resta là, debout, continuant de rouler la baguette entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur elle._   
_\- C’est le seul moyen, Nagini, murmura-t-il._   
_Il se retourna et il était là, le grand serpent au corps épais, suspendu dans les airs, ondulant avec grâce dans l’espace ensorcelé, protégé, qu’il avait créé pour lui, une sphère transparente, étoilée, quelque chose qui ressemblait à la fois à une cage scintillante et à un aquarium. A ses côtés se tenait un Mangemort visiblement attitré à la garde rapprochée du serpent. Sa capuche abaissée laissait voir le visage de Cédric Diggory, toujours soumis au Sortilège de l’Imperium. Il avait reçu pour ordre de tuer quiconque tenterait de s’en prendre à Nagini._

_~_

  
_\- Maître, permettez-moi…_   
_\- Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on m’aide, répliqua froidement Voldemort._   
_Bien qu’il ne pût voir la scène, Harry imaginait Bellatrix renonçant à lui tendre une main secourable._   
_\- Le garçon… Est-il mort ?_   
_Un silence total tomba sur la clairière. Personne ne s’approcha de Harry, mais il sentit leurs regards se concentrer sur lui, comme s’ils l’écrasaient un peu plus contre le sol et il fut terrifié à l’idée qu’ils voient frémir un doigt ou une paupière._   
_\- Toi, dit Voldemort._   
_Il y eut une détonation et un petit cri de douleur._   
_\- Va regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s’il est mort._   
_Harry ne savait pas qui il avait envoyé vérifier. Il ne pouvait que rester étendu là à attendre qu’on vienne l’examiner, craignant d’être trahi par son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. En même temps, il remarqua, maigre consolation, que Voldemort n’osait pas l’approcher, qu’il soupçonnait que tout ne s’était pas déroulé selon le plan prévu…_   
_Des mains, des mains plus douces qu’il ne s’y attendait, touchèrent le visage de Harry, relevèrent une paupière, se glissèrent sous sa chemise, le long de sa poitrine, cherchant son cœur. Il entendait le souffle court d’une femme, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue. Il savait qu’elle pouvait sentir les pulsations de la vie battre régulièrement contre ses côtes._   
_\- Est-ce que Drago est vivant ? Est-ce qu’il est au Château ?_   
_Le murmure était à peine audible. Ses lèvres étaient à deux centimètres de l’oreille de Harry. Elle avait penché la tête si bas que ses longs cheveux masquaient son visage à ceux qui la regardaient._   
_\- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle._   
_Il sentit la main se contracter contre sa poitrine. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Puis la main se retira. La femme s’était redressée._   
_\- Il est mort ! s’exclama Narcissa Malefoy en s’adressant aux autres._   
_Ils se mirent alors à hurler, les cris de triomphe et les trépignements de joies retentissaient à présent, et à travers ses paupières, Harry distingua des éclairs rouges et argentés que l’on tirait en l’air pour célébrer l’évènement._   
_Immobile sur le sol, simulant toujours la mort, il comprit. Narcissa savait que le seul moyen qui lui permettrait d’entrer dans Poudlard pour y retrouver son fils serait de se fondre dans les rangs d’une armée victorieuse. Elle ne se souciait plus, maintenant, que Voldemort gagne ou pas._

_~_

  
_\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! s’exclama Voldemort._   
_Il y eut un bang !, un éclair de lumière brillante et ils furent réduits par la force au silence._   
_\- C’est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c’est là qu’est sa place._   
_Harry sentit qu’on l’étendait dans l’herbe._   
_\- Vous voyez ? continua Voldemort._   
_Harry l’entendit reculer puis revenir à grands pas juste à côté de l’endroit où il était allongé._   
_\- Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d’illusions ? Il n’était rien, n’a jamais rien été, qu’un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !_   
_\- Il vous a battu ! s’écria Ron._   
_Le Sortilège fut brisé et les défenseurs de Poudlard se remirent à hurler, à vociférer jusqu’à ce qu’un deuxième bang ! plus puissant que le premier étouffe à nouveau leurs voix._   
_\- Il a été tué en tentant de s’enfuir subrepticement par le parc du Château, reprit Voldemort – on sentait dans sa voix qu’il se délectait de son mensonge-, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie._   
_Mais Voldemort s’interrompit. Harry entendit des bruits confus puis un cri et un autre bang ! Il y eut un éclair de lumière et un grognement de douleur. A nouveau, il entrouvrit imperceptiblement les paupières. Quelqu’un avait jaillit de la foule et s’était précipité sur Voldemort. Harry vit la silhouette s’effondrer sur le sol, désarmée. Voldemort jeta la baguette de son assaillant et éclata de rire._   
_\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce semblable à un sifflement de serpent. Qui s’est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s’attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?_   
_Bellatrix eut un rire ravi._   
_\- C’est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le garçon qui a causé tant d’ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ?_   
_\- Ah, oui, je me souviens, dit Voldemort en regardant Neville._   
_Celui-ci s’efforçait de se relever, sans baguette, sans protection, dans le no man’s land qui séparait les Mangemorts et les survivants de Poudlard._   
_\- Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, n’est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui es si courageux ? demanda Voldemort à Neville qui lui faisait face en serrant ses poings vides._   
_\- Et alors ? répliqua Neville d’une voix sonore._   
_\- Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d’une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat._   
_\- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! répondit Neville. L’armée de Dumbledore ! s’écria-t-il._   
_En réponse, des exclamations s’élevèrent de la foule que les Sortilèges de Mutisme de Voldemort n’arrivaient pas à faire taire._   
_\- Très bien, dit Voldemort._   
_Harry sentit dans le ton velouté de sa voix un plus grand danger que dans ses plus puissants maléfices._   
_\- Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d’origine. Ce sera sur ta tête, dit-il à mi-voix, que ça se passera._   
_Harry, qui regardait toujours à travers ses cils, vit Voldemort brandir sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, surgissant de l’une des fenêtres fracassées du Château, quelque chose qui avait l’air d’un oiseau difforme vola dans la demi-obscurité et atterrit dans la main de Voldemort. Le tenant par une extrémité pointue, il secoua l’objet moisi qui se déplia et pendit au bout de ses doigts, vide et effiloché : le Choixpeau Magique._   
_\- Il n’y aura plus de Répartition au collège Poudlard, annonça Voldemort. Il n’y aura plus de Maisons. L’emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n’est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ?_   
_Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville qui se raidit, immobile, puis il lui enfonça le Chapeau sur la tête jusqu’au-dessous des yeux. Des mouvements agitèrent la foule rassemblée devant le Château et, d’un même geste, les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes, tenant en respect les combattants de Poudlard._   
_\- Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s’opposer à moi, dit Voldemort._   
_Et d’un coup de baguette, il mit le feu au Choixpeau Magique._   
_Dans l’aube naissante, des hurlements déchirèrent l’atmosphère. Neville était en flammes, incapable de bouger, et Harry ne put le supporter : il devait agir…_   
_Beaucoup de choses se produisirent alors en même temps._   
_Ils entendirent au loin un grand tumulte, en provenance du mur d’enceinte de l’Ecole. A en juger par le bruit, des centaines de personnes escaladaient les murailles qu’on ne pouvait voir d’ici, et se précipitaient vers le Château en lançant des cris de guerre. Au même moment, Graup, de sa démarche pesante, apparut au coin du Château et hurla :_   
_\- HAGGER !_   
_Les rugissements des géants de Voldemort lui répondirent. Ils coururent vers Graup comme des éléphants, en faisant trembler la terre. Puis des bruits de sabots et des claquements d’arcs résonnèrent et des flèches s’abattirent soudain parmi les Mangemorts qui rompirent les rangs, poussant des cris de surprise. Harry sortit la cape d’invisibilité de sous sa robe de sorcier, la déploya sur lui et se leva d’un bond, au moment où Neville parvenait lui aussi à bouger._   
_D’un mouvement rapide, fluide, Neville s’était libéré du maléfice du Saucisson qui l’avait paralysé. Le Choixpeau enflammé tomba de sa tête et il tira de ses profondeurs un objet argenté, avec une poignée incrustée de rubis étincelants… La lame aux éclats d’argent fendit l’air, mais son sifflement fut inaudible dans le vacarme que produisaient les hurlements des nouveaux venus, le fracas des géants qui s’affrontaient, les martèlements de sabots des centaures, et pourtant il sembla que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Immédiatement alerte, Cédric Diggory pivota avec l’agilité qui avait fait de lui un bon Attrapeur dans l’Equipe de Quidditch et brandit sa baguette magique. Harry voulu crier à Neville de se pousser et leva sa propre baguette pour lancer le Charme du Bouclier. Mais Cédric fut plus rapide :_   
_\- Avada Kedavra !_   
_Le sort de mort instantanée frappa Neville Londubat de plein fouet. Horrifié, Harry vit son camarade osciller sur ses pieds, avant de s’écrouler sur le dos, l’épée de Gryffondor dans les mains. Nagini siffla de colère, le museau à peine entaillé par la lame. Sans réfléchir, profitant de la cohue ambiante, Harry se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Il fallait tuer le Serpent, c’était maintenant ou jamais ! Dominant les hurlements, les rugissements, le tonnerre des géants qui se battaient en piétinant le sol, le cri de Hagrid retentit plus fort que tout le reste :_   
_\- HARRY ! beugla-t-il. HARRY… OU EST HARRY ?_   
_Le Survivant l’entendit à peine, concentré sur sa cible._   
_\- Experlliarmus ! lança-t-il en direction de Cédric pour le désarmer alors que son camarade - toujours sous Imperium - se rapprochait du gros Serpent._   
_La baguette sauta des mains de Cédric Diggory alors qu’Harry continuait de courir. Sans réfléchir, il se débarrassa de sa cape qui le ralentissait, il n’avait que quelques maigres secondes pour agir avant que tout ne soit perdu._   
_Voldemort, conscient du danger planant sur la tête de son Serpent, était particulièrement attentif. La survie de Nagini était plus importante que tout le reste ! Le Mage Noir posa le regard sur l’épée de Gryffondor à l’instant où Potter s’en emparait._   
_\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_   
_Cédric s’écarta d’un pas et regarda son ancien camarade s’écrouler au sol, dans un tintamarre métallique, et se baissa pour récupérer sa baguette magique, contrarié d’avoir failli échoué dans sa mission._   
_Avec satisfaction, le Mage Noir regarda l’élève de Poufsouffle pointer sa baguette vers le cadavre, au cas où ce dernier leur préparerait encore une mauvaise surprise. Il savait que ce n’était pas le moment de jubiler, il devait mettre Nagini en sûreté et s’assurer que Harry Potter ne reviendrait pas d’entre les morts, cette fois-ci. Il redéploya la protection autour de Nagini qui fut suspendu dans les airs et qui flotta à ses côtés tandis qu’il s’avançait vers l’épée argenté en repoussant ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Il était temps de montrer que toute lutte et résistance était vaine !_   
_Des cris d’horreur résonnèrent dans le Parc de Poudlard lorsque le corps de Harry Potter s’éleva dans les airs, exposé à la vue de tous, la poitrine transpercée par l’Epée de Godric Gryffondor._

_~_

  
_Le soleil se leva peu à peu sur Poudlard et la Grande Salle, mais il fut bien vite recouvert par de sombres nuages tandis que les derniers survivants de l’armée de Dumbledore fuyaient devant les Détraqueurs qui prenaient peu à peu possession du Parc. Il s’agissait d’une énorme victoire pour les Forces du Mal. Déjà, les couleurs diverses et colorées du Château avaient disparu, au profit de l’Emblème de Serpentard et de la Marque des Ténèbres. Poudlard était perdu, Harry Potter était mort et Voldemort avait l’Ecole de Sorcellerie complètement sous son contrôle. Il ne restait qu’une poignée de survivants qui avaient dû fuir les lieux, à contrecœur, mais conscient que s’ils se faisaient tous tuer aujourd’hui, il n’y aurait plus jamais le moindre espoir. Des feux d’artifices fusaient de temps à autre de l’extrémité des baguettes magiques, néanmoins l’heure n’était pas encore totalement à la fête, mais au jugement. Réunis dans la Grande Salle, les Mangemorts faisaient cercle autour de la famille Malefoy. Agenouillés sur le sol, la tête basse, ils savaient tous les trois qu’ils auraient de la chance s’ils parvenaient à être simplement tués sans subir de tortures auparavant. Bellatrix Lestrange évitait avec soin de les regarder, préférant garder toute son attention rivée sur son Maître qui observait le trio avec attention. Nagini rampait autour d’eux, l’air d’attendre qu’on lui donne l’autorisation d’avoir enfin un repas digne de ce nom._   
_Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se posèrent sur Narcissa Malefoy. Un bang ! retentit et elle poussa un petit cri plaintif en portant instinctivement la main à son bras. La manche de sa robe était déchirée, du sang se mit à couler sur le tissu._   
_\- Tu as voulu me leurrer, Narcissa… susurra le Mage Noir d’une voix beaucoup trop douce pour être clémente. Tu as dit que le garçon était mort. À cause de toi, nous avons failli courir à notre perte !_   
_\- … M… Maître… bégaya-t-elle en se repliant davantage sur elle-même. Pardonnez-moi, je…_   
_\- Endoloris !_   
_Drago ferma les yeux en essayant de contenir les tremblements nerveux qui parcouraient son corps. Il ne voulait pas voir sa mère se tordre de douleur sur le sol, il savait que s’il devait supporter en plus ce spectacle il risquait d’avoir un geste ou une parole maladroite qui aggraverait son propre cas. L’entendre hurler était déjà on ne peut plus insupportable et, pendant un bref instant, il se demanda s’il ne devait justement pas faire n’importe quoi pour la libérer de sa souffrance, même s’il devait mourir lui-même par la suite. Au moins, la paix viendrait avec le repos éternel. Sauf que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait à quel point la mort peut être une libération et pouvait justement ne pas l’offrir…_   
_Les cris s’arrêtèrent. Il rouvrit prudemment les yeux, le teint plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire. Narcissa haletait près de lui, les larmes coulant abondement sur ses joues. L’attention de Voldemort se porta sur Lucius :_   
_\- Et toi, crois-tu que j’ignores que tu n’as fait que chercher ton fils durant la bataille ?_   
_Lucius resta silencieux. Nier ne lui apporterait que plus d’ennuis._   
_\- Je t’ai laissé de nombreuses chances, Lucius, continua Voldemort en s’approchant de lui. Depuis l’échec de ta mission au Département des Mystères, tu n’as fait que me décevoir au lieu de te comporter comme un fidèle Mangemort._   
_\- Je suis désolé, Maître… murmura Malefoy._   
_Drago crispa ses mains sur ses genoux, s’attendant à entendre son père hurler à son tour dans les secondes à venir. Il remarqua alors que le serpent géant se dirigeait vers sa mère. Voldemort caressa affectueusement sa tête au passage et lui laissa le champ libre._   
_\- Maître ! Pitié, non ! supplia Lucius en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Je vous en prie, ne…_   
_Ses vaines suppliques se perdirent dans le bruit des crocs du Serpent s’enfonçant dans la chair de Narcissa Malefoy qui émit un gémissement de douleur, le corps parcouru de spasmes. L’animal prenait son temps pour manger et il prenait le soin de bien garder sa victime en vie aussi longtemps que possible._   
_Drago sentit la tête lui tourner entre l’odeur du sang, les râles de sa mère et les sanglots étouffés de son père dans ses vêtements déchirés. Rien n’allait plus dans sa vie depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa famille était tombée en disgrâce, seule Bellatrix parvenait encore à avoir un peu de mérite aux yeux de leur Maitre. Crabbe était mort tantôt, Potter l’avait sauvé mais ne lui avait offert ainsi qu’un simple sursis, avant d’être lui-même lâchement assassiné dans le dos – chose dont Voldemort ne se vanterait surement pas, il en était sûr, trop peu de sorciers présents avaient réellement vu comment était mort le Survivant - sa mère était en train de se faire assassiner sous ses yeux et il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de son père. Quant à lui…_   
_Les lèvres serrées, Drago Malefoy attendait son propre châtiment, la main serrée contre son bras marqué par la Marque des Ténèbres qui lui brûlait la peau. Les yeux baissés, il évitait de regarder en direction des corps éparpillés dans la Grande Salle : des anciens camarades, des Professeurs… il ne voulait pas non plus regarder les autres Serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, encore moins sa tante._   
_\- Aujourd’hui est une grande victoire… commenta Voldemort d’une voix douce en caressant sa baguette magique comme s’il songeait vaguement à se montrer clément._   
_Pendant un instant, une lueur d’espoir s’alluma dans le regard de Lucius Malefoy qui redressa la tête… à l’instant où un jet de lumière verte fusait de la baguette de Voldemort. Il s’effondra sur le corps de sa femme, les yeux gris encore teintés de cette espérance. Nagini siffla d’un air contrarié, dérangée dans son repas. Drago retint son souffle, aussi bien parce qu’il savait qu’il était le suivant sur la liste, que parce qu’il sentait qu’il allait vomir s’il respirait encore les effluves de sang qui envahissaient les lieux. Au moins, se consola-t-il, ses parents ne souffraient plus à présent._   
_\- Que vais-je donc faire de toi, Drago ? demanda Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Tu mériterais un châtiment pour avoir également échoué dans tes missions…_   
_Il resta silencieux, dans une attitude soumise et d’attente, priant pour que tout cesse d’une façon ou d’une autre._   
_Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage blafard aux yeux rouges :_   
_\- Lève-toi, Drago Malefoy. A toi, j’accorde l’immense honneur de rattraper les erreurs de ta famille, Voldemort sait se montrer clément quand il le veut._   
_Les jambes tremblantes, Drago se remit debout, s’attendant à un mauvais coup d’un instant à l’autre._   
_\- Montre-moi que je peux encore compter sur la famille Malefoy. Déçois-moi une fois, une seule fois encore, et tu regretteras le jour où tes parents ont décidé de te donner naissance._   
_Drago Malefoy mit un genou à terre devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui baisa la main :_   
_\- Merci, Maître. Je ne vous décevrai pas._   
_Les jambes tremblantes sous sa robe de sorcier, il rejoignit les rangs et prit place près de sa tante dont l’expression faciale indiquait qu’elle était outrée par la survie de son neveu mais qu’elle n’allait certainement pas oser protester devant Lord Voldemort._


	33. Résistance Sous Trappe

Essayant de mesurer sa respiration saccadée, mais incapable de contrôler les battements de son cœur, Scorpius n’osait pas bouger le petit doigt.  
\- Remonte, Kryfic, ordonna Drago Malefoy à l’Elfe de Maison sans quitter l’adolescent des yeux un seul instant. Et assure-toi que personne n’entre ici.  
\- Oui, Maître ! répondit l’Elfe avant de quitter la pièce secrète.  
L’adolescent ouvrit la bouche et fut incapable de produire le moindre son devant le regard assassin de Drago. Il allait le tuer ! Il n’allait même pas avoir le temps d’essayer de donner des explications, il allait mourir ! Il ne reverrait jamais Albus et il allait mourir en sachant qu’il avait plongé le monde des sorciers dans le chaos !  
Drago observa attentivement l’imposteur qu’il maintenait toujours contre le mur. L’adolescent était en panique, il n’avait même pas besoin d’utiliser la Legilimancie pour percevoir les ondes de frayeurs qui émanaient de lui. Scorpius se maitrisait mieux que ça. Drago avait également eu le rapport lui indiquant que son fils se trouvait à Poudlard à un moment où ce n’était tout simplement pas possible puisque son véritable enfant venait tout juste de quitter le Manoir ! Et Kryfic avait accentué ses doutes en lui rapportant le comportement étrange de son jeune Maître, allant jusqu’à dire qu’il ne le percevait pas comme son propriétaire ! Avec une moue écœurée, il appuya un peu plus sa baguette contre la gorge du gamin :  
\- Je te le demande une dernière fois. Où est mon fils ? Et qui es-tu ?!  
\- Je suis Scorpius ! bredouilla l’adolescent en regardant le bout de bois qui le menaçait. C’est moi ! Mais un peu différent. Laisse-moi t’expliquer !  
Incertain, Drago ne savait pas trop ce qui le retenait de le gifler pour lui faire ravaler ses mensonges. Peut-être parce qu’il ne percevait aucune tromperie dans sa voix, justement. Quelle était cette diablerie ? L’ennemi avait-il su et comprit son point faible ? Le perturbait-il en lui envoyant une copie de sa progéniture ?  
_\- Légilimens_ !  
Scorpius eut l’impression de se recevoir un coup de poing en pleine tête, il n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à comment se défendre ou contrer l’attaque de son père. Incapable de les contenir, l’adolescent vit des images défiler dans son esprit. Il se vit enfant, en train de se blottir au coin du feu avec sa mère qui lui faisait goûter des Chocogrenouilles pour la première fois… Puis, il avait 8 ans, il s’était réveillé pour aller boire un verre d’eau et il avait entendu ses parents parler de la rumeur racontant qu’il était le fils de Voldemort, le teint pâle de sa mère lui avait fait si peur qu’il s’était précipité dans la pièce pour lui apporter du chocolat… Onze ans, il recevait la convocation pour Poudlard… Tout seul dans le Poudlard Express, il entendait la porte du compartiment s’ouvrir, s’attend à entendre des moqueries mais n’aperçut que le sourire un peu timide et aimable d’Albus… L’enterrement d’Astoria… Albus qui le serrait contre lui pour le réconforter dans le Manoir… un cours de Divination où ils étaient penchés sur un parchemin en train de donner des points au Professeur Trelawney qui semblait avoir fait une prédiction non loin de la vérité… Hagrid le félicitait pour son devoir sur les Dragons… Albus et lui en train de fuir du Poudlard Express… Delphini et Amos Diggory commençaient à mettre le plan « sauver Cédric » avec eux à la Maison des Vieux Sorciers… Le Ministère de la Magie… Le Retourneur de Temps…  
Scorpius secoua vivement la tête. Il ne fallait pas que l’on voie l’objet ! Il ne fallait pas…  
Il était en train de tripoter le Retourneur de Temps près du terrain de Quidditch… Ludo Verpey annonçait l’arrivée de Cédric Diggory... Le Dragon se tourna vers le Champion…  
\- ARRETE ! cria-t-il d’une voix tremblante à Drago.  
L’intrusion dans ses souvenirs cessa immédiatement. Son père le menaçait toujours de sa baguette. Les yeux plissés, Drago l’observa en se demandant ce qu’il venait de voir exactement. Tout semblait indiquer qu’il s’agissait bien de sa progéniture et en même temps, ils n’avaient aucun souvenir en commun ! Son Scorpius savait maitriser la Legilimancie et l’Occlumancie, il n’aurait eu aucune difficulté à lui bloquer le passage, mais l’adolescent en face de lui n’avait pas la moindre base en la matière.  
Les dents serrées, il passa rapidement sa main libre sur le corps essoufflé de l’adolescent, à la recherche d’un possible objet dangereux. Les yeux gris de Scorpius s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il toucha le renflement de la poche intérieure.  
\- Ne bouge pas, siffla Drago d’un air menaçant en reculant la baguette magique. Accio !  
Immédiatement, le Niffleur en peluche, la baguette de Scorpius et le Retourneur de Temps jaillirent des poches de l’adolescent qui se sentit blêmir davantage.  
Sans perdre une seconde, son père s’empara de la baguette et la rangea dans sa propre poche en songeant que cet imprudent n’était même pas arrivé en la tenant à la main. Il regarda ensuite la peluche d’un air perplexe, mais à première vue il s’agissait d’un jouet inoffensif - même si le regard de l’adolescent se posa dessus rapidement avant de s’en détourner comme si sa simple vue lui était douloureuse - il paraissait redoubler d’efforts pour ne pas la lui arracher des mains. Enfin, Drago s’intéressa au troisième et dernier objet et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celui qu’il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Scorpius. Etait-ce réellement possible qu’un tel objet existe ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?!  
\- Un Retourneur de Temps… répondit tout de même Scorpius à mi-voix avec prudence et le visage résigné. C’est à cause de ça que le moi que tu connais n’est plus là et que je l’ai remplacé…  
Bien que libre, l’adolescent préféra rester contre le mur, de toute façon il ne se sentait pas capable de tenir debout tout seul. Il ignorait totalement s’il pouvait faire confiance à son père ou non, surtout après ce viol de souvenirs qui menaçait de lui donner la migraine, mais il était fichu de toute façon. Le Retourneur de Temps était découvert et il allait devoir fournir des explications. S’il mentait, son cas allait s’aggraver. S’il disait la vérité, peut-être que son père serait un peu plus clément et ne le jetterait pas ensuite en pâture à Voldemort pour le punir. Il frissonna de froid, la pièce secrète n’était pas chauffée et il commençait à se sentir cruellement fatigué et affaibli par toutes ces émotions.  
\- Tu vas tout m’expliquer, ordonna son père en le poussant sur une chaise en bois inconfortable. Absolument tout ! Tu vas me regarder dans les yeux, me dire d’où sort ce Retourneur et qui tu es exactement. Et je te déconseille fortement de me mentir !  
Scorpius leva à contrecœur le regard et le planta en toute franchise dans le sien. Son père gardait une expression totalement neutre et attendait d’entendre son récit. L’adolescent détourna brièvement les yeux pour regarder la peluche toujours en otage dans les mains de Drago, puis le Retourneur de Temps qui avait causé tant de soucis depuis la rentrée, avant de redresser un peu le menton pour regarder à nouveau les prunelles grises de son géniteur. D’une voix tremblante, les doigts serrés autour de l’assise de sa chaise, Scorpius raconta tout à son père. Il avait envie de passer des éléments sous silence, mais dès qu’il songeait à le faire il voyait les yeux de Drago se durcir. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir et de dissimuler des informations… Même s’il se trouvait dans un autre monde, Drago Malefoy restait son père et son dernier point d’ancrage, la dernière personne en vie en qui il voulait avoir un minimum confiance… Tâchant de ne rien oublier, Scorpius décida d’être le plus précis possible et lui raconta qu’il venait d’un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu depuis plus de vingt ans. Il lui parla des rumeurs qui l’accusaient d’être le Fils de Voldemort, de sa rencontre avec Albus Severus Potter qui avait toujours pris sa défense, puis d’Amos Diggory qui était venu chez les Potter pour sauver son fils Cédric, et du Retourneur de Temps qui avait été confisqué par le Ministère de la Magie. Il mentionna Delphini, la nièce d’Amos, qui avait lié d’amitié avec Albus et qui voulait absolument sauver Cédric pour faire plaisir à son oncle. Lancé, Scorpius ne s’arrêtait plus, sans père ne l’interrompait pas et il prit ça comme un encouragement pour continuer et lui donner des détails qui rendraient son récit cohérent. Il lui parla de la fugue du Poudlard Express, du vol du Retourneur au Ministère, de leur premier voyage dans le temps qui avait déjà modifié des éléments… puis de leur décision de vouloir corriger les choses tout en essayant encore de sauver Cédric. Il termina en lui parlant de son arrivée ici, des différences qu’il avait notées et qu’il ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard sans se faire pincer à un moment où à un autre.  
Lorsque l’adolescent termina enfin son récit, un long silence s’installa. Il s’humecta les lèvres en se demandant combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour tout raconter et constata qu’il avait la gorge sèche. Drago le dévisageait intensément, le visage toujours aussi impénétrable. Son père fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel en baissant les yeux vers le Retourneur de Temps et le fit pivoter dans ses mains en regardant les différents cadrans, mais sans chercher à modifier les dates.  
\- Donc, tu t’es enfui de Poudlard, fut la première phrase de Drago Malefoy au bout d’un interminable moment.  
Scorpius acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Ses « amis » avaient dû remarquer son absence à présent et le cherchaient peut-être partout…  
Les sourcils froncés, son père hocha la tête pour lui-même.  
\- Lève-toi et suis-moi.  
Hésitant, l’adolescent se leva de la chaise, les jambes un peu tremblantes en se demandant ce qui l’attendait maintenant. Son père allait-il l’envoyer à Saint Mangouste en pensant qu’il était devenu complètement fou pour inventer une histoire pareille ? Allait-il le dénoncer à Voldemort ? Le renvoyer à Poudlard en demandant à ce qu’il soit étroitement surveillé ? De toute façon, il n’avait pas sa baguette magique, il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir en courant non plus parce que ça ne l’avancerait à rien. Un peu désespéré, il regarda Drago ranger le Retourneur de Temps dans sa poche avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce. Il le suivit, courant presque pour suivre les enjambées rapides de son paternel et monta avec lui les marches qui les ramenaient à l’étage.  
En arrivant dans le salon du Manoir, Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer davantage en constatant qu’ici aussi on voyait l’Augurey et la Marque des Ténèbres trôner fièrement sur des bannières. Il s’était bel et bien jeté dans un repère de Mangemorts, sa propre maison n’était plus un lieu de sécurité. La main de Drago se referma sur son poignet et l’entraîna à l’étage supérieur. Scorpius se retrouva bientôt devant la porte de sa chambre, son père le poussa à l’intérieur :  
\- Tu restes ici et tu ne sors sous aucun prétexte, compris ? gronda-t-il d’une voix froide sans émotion.  
\- Papa… Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire… ? ne put s’empêcher de demander l’adolescent avec inquiétude.  
\- Pour le moment, ça ne te regarde pas, jeune homme, répliqua sèchement Drago. Si tu t’enfuis…  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la menace était on ne peut plus claire. Scorpius rentra la tête dans les épaules et baissa les yeux sur le sol.  
\- Je reviens tout à l’heure, reprit son père en commençant à sortir de la pièce. Et je n’ai pas besoin de ça.  
L’adolescent eut juste le temps de lever les mains pour rattraper la peluche d’Albus. Un instant plus tard, Drago Malefoy ferma la porte de sa chambre et il entendit la serrure cliqueter, indiquant ainsi qu’il était enfermé à double tour.  
Tremblant, Scorpius enfonça ses doigts dans le Niffleur en écoutant les pas de son père s’éloigner dans le couloir. La panique menaçait de le submerger à nouveau. Il pensait sa situation catastrophique à Poudlard, mais ça c’était avant de se retrouver prisonnier de sa propre chambre, sans baguette magique et sans le Retourneur de Temps, avec un père qui travaillait pour le compte de Voldemort.  
La seule question qui lui venait à présent à l’esprit était : allait-il se faire tuer dans les prochaines heures ? Et si oui, allait-on d’abord le torturer pour quelques obscures raisons ?  
L’adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit et fourra le nez dans la peluche, humant l’odeur d’Albus qui imprégnait encore le tissu.  
Ne pas craquer… Pas maintenant… Pas encore…  
Pour le moment, il vivait toujours et son père devait revenir. Il pourra essayer de récupérer sa baguette et le Retourneur… Il trouverait une solution pour tout arranger, même s’il devait se débrouiller seul…  
Avec difficulté, Scorpius parvint à ravaler la bouffée de larmes et de désespoir qui voulaient le submerger et s’allongea complètement sur son lit en gardant la peluche d’Albus contre lui. Autant profiter de sa captivité pour se reposer un peu, peut-être arriverait-il à avoir les idées plus claires par la suite.

  
~

  
La nuit était tombée lorsque Drago Malefoy revint devant la porte de la chambre. Kryfic s’inclina devant lui :  
\- Maître, le garçon n’a pas bougé.  
\- Parfait. Va donc apporter à manger à mes invités et dis-leur qu’on arrive.  
L’Elfe de Maison inclina encore une fois le buste et s’éloigna dans le couloir tandis que Malefoy déverrouillait la porte avec sa baguette magique. Prudemment, s’attendant à ce que l’adolescent lui saute dessus ou tente une évasion stupide, il entra dans la pièce. A sa grande surprise, Scorpius n’était ni en train d’essayer de se cacher quelque part pour jaillir d’une cachette improbable, ni en train d’essayer de crocheter la fenêtre, mais roulé en boule sur le lit et dormait d’un sommeil agité, la peluche serrée contre lui comme un doudou. Drago se demanda si le garçon était totalement inconscient ou trop sûr de lui pour se permettre de dormir dans un moment pareil, puis il se souvint des cernes qu’il avait vu sous ses yeux et songea au récit entendu qui aurait eu de quoi épuiser n’importe qui. Il s’approcha du dormeur et posa une main ferme sur son épaule :  
\- Réveille-toi.  
Scorpius ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et croisa le regard de son père qui eut le temps de voir la confusion du réveil être remplacée par une peur certaine. L’adolescent rompit le contact en détournant la tête et se frotta les paupières.  
\- Viens, ordonna Drago sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu’il ne voulait pas être contredit et qu’il ne s’attendait pas non plus à ce qu’on lui désobéisse.  
Scorpius se redressa et fourra le Niffleur dans sa poche. Il avait envie de poser des questions, de savoir où était passé son père durant ces dernières heures, savoir où il l’emmenait… mais il était encore trop effrayé pour oser les poser et se contenta de le suivre dans les couloirs du Manoir. A sa grande surprise, Scorpius réalisa que son père s’arrêtait devant la trappe dissimulant la pièce secrète. Drago la souleva et lui fit signe de descendre. Les mains moites d’angoisse, s’attendant à trouver un tas de Mangemorts qui allaient lui sauter dessus dès qu’il serait en bas. Il entendait des éclats de voix à mesure de sa descente et sentit une odeur de nourriture lui chatouiller agréablement les narines. En arrivant à la dernière marche, l’adolescent resta bouche bée. Il s’attendait à trouver les Mangemorts réunis, ou pire, Voldemort en personne, dans la pièce glacée… Et c’était l’inverse qu’il découvrait ! Sous l’effet d’un Sortilège, la pièce était encore plus grande que la normale et plus confortable ! Des torches allumées projetaient de chaleureuses lumières sur les murs, un feu brûlant crépitait dans la grande cheminée. Des tables dressées devant le feu soutenaient une sorte de buffet chaud et froid où chacun pouvait se servir à sa guise, tandis que d’autres tables avec des parchemins et des livres avaient été repoussées dans le fond. Des étagères soutenaient toutes sortes de livres et grimoires, des numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ s’empilaient près d’une pile de coussins… Et surtout, ici, il n’y avait plus ces horribles bannières aux couleurs de Voldemort ! Bien au contraire, sur le manteau de la cheminée, il pouvait voir accroché un superbe blason représentant un Phénix rouge et or aux ailes repliées et les lettres « A.D » étaient inscrites sous ses pattes.  
L’Armée de Dumbledore… ?  
Bouche bée, Scorpius réalisa alors que les conversations s’étaient tues et que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Non, il ne s’agissait pas de Mangemorts… Il reconnut immédiatement Hermione Granger qui le regardait d’un air soupçonneux, Ron Weasley en train de boire un verre, d’autres rouquins qu’il supposa comme faisant partie de la famille Weasley également. Le Professeur McGonagall était là aussi, mais elle semblait avoir beaucoup vieillie et restait assise dans un fauteuil aux motifs écossais.  
\- Drago ! protesta Hermione en s’avançant. Tu n’aurais pas dû l’emmener ! Il pourrait tous nous dénoncer s’il parvient à s’enfuir !  
La trappe claqua sèchement en réponse et Malefoy rejoignit le groupe :  
\- Tant que je suis chez moi, je prends mes propres décisions ! rétorqua-t-il de sa voix trainante. Je t’ai raconté tout ce qu’il m’a dit et je doute qu’il ait menti.  
Eberlué, le regard de Scorpius passait d’un membre à l’autre. Ce type aux cheveux bleus, là-bas, n’était-ce pas Teddy Lupin ? Albus lui avait montré une photo… et là, Fleur Delacour ? Et Victor Krum ?  
Ron pivota vers eux :  
\- Toute cette histoire est énorme, tu es certain qu’il ne t’a pas menti, Malefoy ? C’est tellement gros que…  
\- C’est « tellement gros » que moi, j’y crois ! intervint Teddy Lupin avec un sourire. Personne ne peut inventer une histoire aussi abracadabrante !  
L’adolescent sentit la tête lui tourner. Il ne comprenait rien. Où était-il ? Le Manoir de son père accueillait un groupe d’opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Son propre père, un Mangemort haut placé et respecté, faisait partie de ces mêmes résistants ?!  
\- Je sais que tu pratiques la Legilimancie comme personne, Drago, continua Hermione, mais il peut aussi… enfin… comme il reste ton fils, d’une certaine façon… Peut-être que tu t’es laissé leurré.  
Des murmures approbateurs accueillirent la déclaration d’Hermione, tandis que d’autres protestaient en prenant la défense de Drago Malefoy.  
Bien que se sentant largué, Scorpius comprit qu’il n’était pas autant en danger qu’il le croyait et se tourna vers son père :  
\- Si vous doutez tous, vous pouvez toujours me faire boire du Veritaserum, non ?  
\- Moi, je le crois, intervint une nouvelle voix familière.  
\- Professeur Lafaille ? s’étonna Scorpius en le voyant s’adosser contre la cheminée.  
Le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard opina du chef, puis tourna le visage vers Drago :  
\- L’absence de ton fils a été remarquée et signalée. J’ai été chargé de te transmettre l’information, les Mangemorts sont à sa recherche pour te le ramener. Ombrage est en train d’interroger les élèves pour savoir si quelqu’un sait quelque chose.  
Ron fronça le nez, imaginant déjà ce que pouvait inventer le Crapaud pour soutirer des informations. Drago hocha la tête :  
\- Bien… Je suppose que nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre une décision. Scorpius, peux-tu raconter ici, à tout le monde, ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure ?  
\- Bien sûr… murmura l’adolescent déjà mal à l’aise en sachant qu’il allait être jugé par tous ces adultes.  
Lafaille l’observa avec attention. Scorpius reconnut immédiatement cette façon de dévisager quelqu’un, son Professeur pratiquait également la Legilimancie et il comptait bien vérifier à son tour qu’il ne racontait pas de mensonges.  
\- Venez vous asseoir, mon garçon, et racontez-nous, dit McGonagall en faisant apparaitre une chaise à dossier droit. Votre père nous a raconté bien des choses, mais nous devons les entendre de votre bouche et nous faire notre propre opinion.  
\- Et tiens, mange un morceau, tu es tout pâle ! enchaîna Teddy Lupin en lui mettant un sandwich au poulet sous le nez.  
Machinalement, l’adolescent prit la nourriture tout en s’asseyant sur la chaise. Intimidé, il regarda tous les adultes présents dans la salle. Certains s’étaient réinstallés sur les tables avec les livres et parchemins et travaillaient certainement sur quelques projets secrets concernant l’organisation, néanmoins il se doutait qu’ils allaient écouter en ouvrant grand leurs oreilles. Un faible espoir commença à renaître en lui. Si tous ces gens l’écoutaient et le croyaient, peut-être que tous ensemble ils pourraient arranger les choses pour de bon ?  
Il croqua dans son repas pour gagner un peu de temps, se donner du courage et prendre un peu de contenance, puis entama son récit pour la seconde fois de la journée. De temps à autre, il entendait quelques murmures surpris ou désapprobateurs, mais personne ne chercha à l’interrompre, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant.  
\- Je le savais ! s’écria triomphalement Hermione lorsque Scorpius ferma la bouche. Je le savais !  
Les regards pivotèrent vers elle. Ron cligna des yeux :  
\- Tu te sens bien ?  
\- Oui ! répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je t’avais dit que j’avais vu deux garçons bizarres lors de la première Tâche ! Je te l’avais dit !  
Le rouquin se passa une main dans les cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Je m’en souviens, tu nous as harcelé avec ça et on n’avait jamais trouvé les coupables…  
\- Normal, puisqu’ils étaient déjà partis !  
\- Moi aussi, je m’en souviens, intervint Viktor Krum en croisant les bras sur son torse. C’est grrrâce à ces rrrecherrrches que j’ai pu me rrrapprrrrocher d’Herrrrmioneu !  
Scorpius évita de le regarder, il avait bien précisé que dans le vrai présent, Madame Granger ne fricotait pas avec le joueur de Quidditch, mais avec Ron Weasley et qu’ils avaient deux enfants ensemble. Ron avait eu un rire embarrassé et ses oreilles maintenaient une teinte d’un rouge soutenu depuis, tandis que Krum semblait de moins en moins ravi au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s’écoulaient. Pendant un instant, l’adolescent se demanda s’il n’aurait pas dû passer cet épisode sous silence, puis jugea que non. De toute façon, Lafaille l’avait tenu à l’œil et s’il n’avait rien dit, le Professeur l’aurait remarqué immédiatement, sans compter qu’il en avait déjà parlé à son père…  
\- C’est insensé ! s’écria Fleur. Du sabotage ! Et vous le saviez déjà à l’époque ?! Pourquoi vous n’avez rien dit ?  
\- Nous n’avions aucune prrreuve, rétorqua Krum.  
McGonagall jeta un coup d’œil perçant en direction de ses anciens élèves, puis observa brièvement Scorpius qui balançait nerveusement ses jambes sous sa chaise.  
\- Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit Fleur en tapant du pied sur le sol. Nous sommes aujourd’hui dans la panade parce que deux petits garçons ont voulu jouer les héros !  
Teddy hocha la tête :  
\- Exactement. Mais je suppose que s’ils s’étaient doutés…  
Il n’acheva pas sa phrase pour ne pas enfoncer davantage le fils de Drago qui semblait avoir envie de disparaitre rapidement sous terre. Lafaille se racla la gorge en s’appuyant près de l’âtre de la cheminée :  
\- Nous avons à présent un Retourneur de Temps avec nous, n’est-ce pas ? Soyons honnêtes, le temps nous manque, nos petits coups à droite et à gauche ne sont pas suffisants. Plus les années passent, moins nous sommes nombreux dans ce combat. Ce monde nous parait réel, mais je viens d’apprendre qu’il en existe un autre, un mieux… Je pense que nous devons renvoyer Scorpius là-bas et faire en sorte que tout soit corrigé. Voldemort doit disparaitre, ainsi qu’il en est dans la version que nous venons d’entendre.  
\- N’est-ce pas un peu risqué ? dit le Professeur McGonagall.  
\- Beaucoup trop risqué ! confirma Fleur en faisant les cents pas, approuvée d’un vigoureux hochement de tête de la part de Krum.  
Hermione resta silencieuse, semblant analyser toutes les possibilités qui s’offraient à eux. Les sourcils froncés, Ron la regardait de temps à autre, comme s’il essayait d’imaginer cet autre monde où il était en couple avec elle.  
\- Quel autre choix avons-nous ? intervint alors Drago Malefoy. Mon fils ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard, il n’a pas les connaissances nécessaires à ce monde pour pouvoir rester là-bas sans se faire remarquer. Rien ne peut être pire qu’ici, je pense que nous devons utiliser le Retourneur, réparer les bêtises qui ont été commises et tout arranger.  
Scorpius attendait, regardant tour à tour les adultes qui réfléchissaient. Il voulait rentrer chez lui à tout prix, mais il commençait à savoir également que le Retourneur de Temps n’était pas un jouet et que s’ils oubliaient le moindre détail, tout pouvait encore empirer.  
Le Professeur McGonagall se leva lentement de son fauteuil. L’adolescent remarqua à cet instant qu’elle se tenait debout grâce à une vieille canne en bois et son cœur se serra tandis qu’il se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver dans ce monde pour qu’elle soit si fatiguée et usée. Surement était-elle à la tête du groupe de rebelles, mais toutes les confrontations ne l’avaient pas laissée indemnes…  
\- Le monde d’où vient ce garçon semble effectivement plus attrayant que celui que nous connaissons.  
\- J’ai eu un aperçu en visualisant ses souvenirs, renchérit Drago en posant la main sur l’épaule de son fils. Poudlard est tel que nous le connaissions à l’époque où nous étions élèves. Le monde des sorciers est en paix.  
Un vague de nostalgie parut planer dans la pièce tandis que chacun se remémorait des bons souvenirs de l’Ecole.  
\- Et Harry a eu des enfants… avec ma sœur… commenta Ron qui semblait encore tout chamboulé à cette idée. Je suis tonton !  
Hermione eut un léger sourire bien que teinté d’amertume et l’adolescent remarqua que Ginny Weasley n’était pas présente dans le groupe des rouquins. Il songea un instant qu’elle était peut-être tout simplement absente, ailleurs, mais une petite voix lui souffla que la maman d’Albus n’était plus de ce monde depuis un moment.  
Les sourcils froncés, McGonagall se dirigea à petits pas vers la cheminée, puis se tourna vers les sorcières et sorciers présents :  
\- Ecoutez-moi, tous. Ce que nous venons d’entendre est surprenant, cependant il s’agit d’une occasion inespérée pour nous. Notre monde va mal et nous ne faisons que survivre, chaque jour apporte davantage de pertes et de désespoir malgré nos luttes constantes.  
Elle s’arrêta, posa la main sur sa poitrine, la voix essoufflée. Le Professeur Lafaille se rapprocha d’elle, inquiet, elle se redressa dignement :  
\- Il est vrai que les Retourneurs de Temps sont des objets dangereux, surtout lorsqu’ils sont mal utilisés.  
Scorpius rougit violemment en sentant son regard peser brièvement sur lui.  
\- Mais utilisé à bon escient, les Retourneurs permettent aussi certains miracles…  
Hermione échangea un regard complice avec Ron, sous le regard noir de Krum qui enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.  
\- Utiliser le Retourneur que Scorpius Malefoy a amené est effectivement un risque, continua McGonagall d’une voix un peu plus forte. Mais regardons sincèrement notre monde ! Pouvons-nous avoir pire ? Pire que Voldemort au pouvoir ? Le Retourneur de Temps est sûrement le seul espoir que nous avons, aussi je déclare que je suis prête à prendre le risque de l’utiliser pour corriger les modifications temporelles qui ont été effectuées !  
Hermione hocha la tête dans l’instant :  
\- Je vous aiderai, Professeur ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Nous allons réfléchir pour ne négliger aucun détail et faire en sorte que les choses s’arrangent au lieu d’empirer !  
Une horloge sonna quelque part dans le Manoir. Le Professeur Lafaille sursauta :  
\- Déjà ? Je dois rentrer à Poudlard, je dois surveiller la Grande Salle. Tenez-moi au courant de la suite des évènements !  
Précipitamment, il monta l’escalier pour quitter la salle secrète. Drago soupira :  
\- Et moi, je dois aussi partir, l’Augurey a organisé une réunion et je dois également faire semblant de chercher Scorpius…  
Il posa les yeux sur l’adolescent :  
\- Tu vas rester avec Minerva et Hermione pour les aider autant que possible, d’accord ? Elles pourront assurer ta sécurité en cas de besoin.  
Scorpius hocha machinalement la tête. Son père plongea la main dans sa poche et extirpa la baguette magique qu’il lui rendit :  
\- Tu peux la reprendre.  
Soulagé, l’adolescent adressa un sourire timide à son père. Ce dernier ne le lui rendit pas, mais lui serra brièvement l’épaule avant de quitter les lieux rapidement, sa cape de sorcier ondulant autour de ses chevilles. La plupart des sorcières et sorciers le suivirent, chacun ayant un emploi du temps à respecter et bientôt Scorpius se retrouva seul en compagnie des deux sorcières. Hermione était déjà en train de fouiller dans les livres à leur disposition et envoyait des ouvrages s’empiler sur une table. Voyant que Minerva se remettait en marche vers son fauteuil, Scorpius bondit de sa chaise et vint la soutenir. Il avait encore plein de questions en tête, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’était l’Augurey, ni comment son père avait pu rejoindre la résistance, mais à présent il se sentait tout de même un peu plus en sécurité et il aura surement l’occasion de poser quelques questions pendant qu’ils mettraient un plan au point.


	34. Du Temps à Régler

\- Je crois que nous sommes d’accord pour dire qu’il faut commencer par retourner au moment de la première Tâche, empêcher messieurs Malefoy et Potter d’agir à cette époque, et ensuite nous préoccuper directement de la deuxième Tâche, récapitula le Professeur McGonagall en tapotant la théière avec sa baguette magique.  
Immédiatement, un filet de vapeur s’éleva du bec verseur, réchauffant la boisson à l’intérieur. Scorpius leva les yeux du numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu’il avait trouvé dans la pile des journaux jaunis abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce. L’article datait de 1998 et relatait la Bataille de Poudlard, version Voldemort.  
Le grattement de la plume d’Hermione retentit tandis qu’elle demandait :  
\- Vous voulez dire qu’il faudrait utiliser le Retourneur pour accéder à la deuxième Tâche alors que nous serons encore présents à la première ?  
L’ancienne Directrice de Poudlard acquiesça en ouvrant une boîte aux motifs écossais :  
\- Oui, pour éviter de faire des allers et retours inutiles. Le flux temporel est déjà bien assez modifié, nul besoin d’en rajouter.  
Elle inclina la boîte vers Scorpius, l’invitant à prendre un biscuit. Avec un sourire de remerciement, l’adolescent saisit un Triton au Gingembre :  
\- Qui seront le « nous » dont vous parlez ? Je suppose que j’en fais partie, c’est normal, vu que je sais utiliser le Retourneur et que je sais où et quand nous étions à chaque fois. Mais vous voulez que je sois accompagné ?  
\- Enfin, Monsieur Malefoy ! s’exclama Minerva d’un air choqué. Nous n’allons tout de même pas vous laisser prendre des risques inconsidérés tout seul ! Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux ! Vous êtes encore un enfant.  
Le premier réflexe de Scorpius fut d’ouvrir la bouche pour protester contre cette dernière affirmation. Un enfant ?! Et puis quoi encore… Cependant, il préféra la refermer sans rien dire devant le regard perçant que lui adressa Hermione depuis l’autre côté de la table. Elle parut sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Quant à Scorpius, il croqua dans le biscuit en songeant qu’il ne serait effectivement pas contre une aide supplémentaire, mais si quelque chose venait à mal tourner, celui ou celle qui l’accompagnerait se retrouverait à son tour baigné dans les ennuis. L’adolescent rebaissa les yeux sur l’article de journal et mastiqua aussi silencieusement que possible tout en regardant les Mangemorts sur le papier jauni en train de faire la fête.  
\- Dîtes, Professeur, dit-il soudain. C’est quoi le Bal du Sang qui doit avoir lieu à Poudlard ? Tout le monde en parlait, à l’Ecole…  
Hermione cessa d’écrire sur son parchemin et releva les yeux, le visage grave. McGonagall, qui venait de s’emparer de la théière, suspendit brièvement son geste.  
\- Un évènement important pour les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une tragédie pour les enfants Nés Moldus, répondit-elle tristement en inclinant le bec verseur au-dessus de sa tasse.  
Il la regarda, avant de porter son attention sur Hermione qui hocha la tête :  
\- L’Augurey choisit cette occasion pour recruter des futurs Mangemorts parmi les élèves, peu importe leur jeune âge. A cette occasion, la plupart des enfants Moldus qui sont à l’Ecole sont torturés par les élus de l’Augurey et de Voldemort. Les futurs disciples choisis par l’Augurey doivent passer un test qui consiste à tuer l’un de ces malheureux. Plus le candidat fait preuve d’originalité dans la mise à mort, plus il a des chances d’obtenir rapidement des privilèges.  
Scorpius se sentit pâlir d’un coup et faillit renverser la tasse pleine que Minerva venait de poser devant lui d’une main légèrement tremblante. Il repensa à la conversation avec Polly et Karl, comme quoi il devait se faire remarquer…  
\- Qu’est-ce que je suis ici ? s’écria-t-il malgré lui d’une voix effrayée. Tout le monde semblait me respecter à Poudlard ! Et les amis que j’avais là-bas paraissaient sous-entendre que… que… et j’ai cru comprendre que j’avais envoyé un tas de Nés-Moldus dans les cachots ! Quel genre de personne suis-je ?!  
\- Du calme, mon garçon, murmura McGonagall en tendant le bras par-dessus la table pour lui tapoter la main. Le Scorpius que nous connaissons joue un double rôle, comme Drago Malefoy.  
Il cligna des yeux. C’est vrai, il n’avait pas encore osé demander comment son père s’était retrouvé ici, parmi les résistants.  
\- Je travaille donc pour vous… pour tout ça ?  
D’un ample geste de la main, il désigna la pièce secrète.  
\- Oui, sourit l’ancien Professeur. Votre père et vous-même pratiquez l’Occlumancie et la Legilimancie de façon redoutable et cela vous permets à tous deux d’évoluer au milieu du cercle de l’ennemi sans être soupçonnés. Votre rôle n’est pas facile et il est vrai que vous avez dû parfois avoir un comportement cruel à l’Ecole pour être crédible aux yeux d’Ombrage et des autres, mais vous avez souvent eu le soutien du Professeur Lafaille également qui a pu vous couvrir et vous aider plus d’une fois. Ces comportements sont malheureusement indispensables en temps de guerre…  
L’adolescent baissa le nez sur sa tasse, rassuré de savoir qu’il n’était donc pas une mauvaise personne, néanmoins son cœur restait serré de savoir qu’il avait tout de même fait du mal.  
\- Nous avions justement pour projet d’intervenir lors de ce Bal, continua Hermione. Tu… enfin l’autre Scorpius nous avait donné les noms de tous les Nés-Moldus présents à Poudlard et nous comptions aller les récupérer, tout en faisant en sorte que le double jeu de ton autre toi ne soit pas découvert, bien entendu.  
Il hocha machinalement la tête et demanda :  
\- Et mon père… ? Comment s’est-il retrouvé à travailler avec vous ?  
\- C’est sûr que nous avons tous été surpris… marmonna Hermione en posant sa plume dans son encrier.  
McGonagall but une gorgée de son thé, le regard vague tandis qu’elle se remémorait le passé. Scorpius termina son Triton et réalisa qu’il avait très faim. Sans hésiter, il se leva et alla prendre un des sandwichs qui restait encore sur l’une des tables du fond.  
\- Votre père était encore un adolescent à peine plus âgé que vous lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui l’a enrôlé, répondit doucement Minerva lorsque Scorpius revint à sa place. Votre famille n’était plus très appréciée…  
L’adolescent acquiesça :  
\- Je m’en souviens. Mon grand-père avait échoué sur une ou deux missions alors Voldemort était furieux…  
\- Lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry a sauvé la vie de Drago, ajouta soudain Hermione. Ce n’est pas une chose dont ton père aime se vanter et seule une poignée de personnes sont au courant, je le suis parce que je l’ai vu de mes propres yeux. Malgré tous les défauts qu’il avait à l’époque, ton père n’a pas oublié ce geste et il avait une dette envers Harry. Malheureusement, les choses ont mal tourné… Harry a été tué.  
Scorpius hocha à nouveau la tête en montrant l’article de journal qu’il venait de lire. Les lèvres de McGonagall se retroussèrent légèrement de dégoût, d’un geste très vif pour son âge elle s’empara du vieux numéro de La Gazette du Sorcier et contempla la photo avec un profond mépris :  
\- Mensonges. Harry Potter n’a pas fui lâchement devant Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne l’a pas non plus supplié de l’achever ! Voldemort l’a tué alors qu’il lui tournait le dos, dans un élan de panique pour protéger son Serpent !  
\- Vous plaisantez ?! s’exclama Scorpius. C’est totalement déloyal !  
Hermione soupira tristement :  
\- C’est pourtant la vérité… et Drago l’a vu. Voldemort ignore que ton père sait ce qu’il s’est réellement passé et cet évènement ajouté au fait qu’Harry venait de le sauver quelques heures auparavant… Et puis, il y a tes grands-parents également.  
\- Mes grands-parents ? répéta l’adolescent étonné en se battant avec une tomate qui voulait s’enfuir de son sandwich quand il croquait dedans.  
Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard qui ne lui plut pas beaucoup et il se demanda s’il avait vraiment envie d’en savoir davantage. Ce fut Hermione qui continua :  
\- Je n’entrerai pas dans les détails, tu trouveras le temps d’en parler avec Drago si tu veux en savoir plus. Ils ont été exécutés de façon effroyable et ce sous le nez de ton père.  
Scorpius écarquilla les yeux et avala son repas avec difficulté.  
\- Il s’est retrouvé sans famille… murmura-t-il.  
\- Oh, il lui restait toujours sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, commenta McGonagall. Mais elle a été tuée il y a quelques années par l’Augurey.  
L’adolescent se força à avaler une grande gorgée de thé pour se donner une vague contenance et faire descendre ce satané repas qui restait coincé dans sa gorge. L’Augurey… C’était le moment de poser des questions à ce sujet.  
\- Bien ! Non pas que le passé soit inintéressant, déclara Hermione à cet instant, mais nous devons nous concentrer sur la mission « retour dans le temps » ! Lors de la première Tâche, qu’avez-vous fait exactement ?  
\- Au moment où Cédric était dans l’arène pour prendre l’œuf dans le nid, nous avons lancé deux Sortilèges en même temps : Albus a utilisé celui du Croche-Pied et moi j’ai envoyé un Expelliarmus.  
Hermione nota immédiatement les informations sur son parchemin :  
\- Et la deuxième ?  
\- Un Sortilège de Confusion, jeté par mes soins, murmura Scorpius en sentant la culpabilité le gagner une nouvelle fois.  
Il plongea la main dans sa poche et toucha à nouveau le Niffleur.  
Albus…  
Faire ce geste lui fit soudain prendre conscience d’un détail.  
\- Hé ! s’écria-t-il en sortant la peluche  
Son exclamation fit sursauter les deux sorcières qui regardèrent l’objet avec perplexité. L’adolescent se mordit les lèvres. Le voir lui nouait la gorge, tout lui rappelait son cher ami. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer encore et surtout il venait de penser à un élément beaucoup trop important pour se laisser aller.  
\- Ce Niffleur, c’est Albus qui me l’a donné ! expliqua-t-il. Est-ce logique qu’il soit ici, dans ce monde, alors qu’Albus n’existe pas ?  
Sa question fut accueillie par un long silence. McGonagall observa la peluche, puis murmura :  
\- La même question peut se poser sur le Retourneur de Temps que vous avez amené avec vous… Un objet qui ne devrait pas être ici…  
L’adolescent fronça les sourcils, il avait l’impression qu’un autre élément important lui échappait. Hermione agita sa baguette et fit venir sur la table deux gros livres qu’elle ouvrit immédiatement, le visage concentré.  
Entendant soudain du bruit en provenance de la trappe, Scorpius tourna la tête, un peu inquiet, et s’empressa de refaire disparaitre sa peluche dans sa poche. Soulagé, il reconnut bientôt le pas de son père qui arriva bientôt en bas des marches en retirant ses gants. Scorpius prit le temps de l’observer du coin de l’œil et nota que Drago était très élégant comme dans son monde à lui, mais dégageait également une prestance assez intimidante. Impressionné, il songea que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de maintenir ce masque de fidèle Mangemort tout en œuvrant également pour l’autre camp.  
\- Quelles nouvelles, Monsieur Malefoy ? s’enquit McGonagall.  
Drago s’approcha de la cheminée et pivota le fauteuil le plus proche de façon à pouvoir les avoir tous les trois en vue, tout en profitant de la chaleur des flammes. Il s’assit en répondant :  
\- La disparition de Scorpius inquiète beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, ils doublent les protections en soupçonnant que les Résistants ont peut-être quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition. Comme c’était lui qui paraissait être le meilleur candidat pour l’Augurey, ils comptent bien le retrouver avant le Bal du Sang.  
L’adolescent baissa un peu le nez, devinant que ça allait certainement mal se passer pour les Nés-Moldus qui seraient sûrement interrogés…  
\- Il y a pire. Ils soupçonnent un espion parmi le corps enseignant et j’ai l’impression que leur attention se tourne particulièrement sur Lafaille. J’ai réussi à lui transmettre un message pour lui dire de se montrer extrêmement prudent.  
McGonagall soupira tristement :  
\- Voilà qui n’arrange pas nos affaires.  
\- Plus vite nous agirons, plus vite tout rentrera dans l’ordre, renchérit Hermione qui tournait fébrilement les pages du livre devant ses yeux.  
Agacée, ne trouvant vraisemblablement pas l’information qu’elle cherchait, elle referma soudain l’ouvrage et pivota vers Drago :  
\- Redis-moi comment tu as compris que Scorpius n’était plus le même ? Tu avais des soupçons qu’il était différent, mais qu’est-ce qui t’a mis la puce à l’oreille ?  
L’adolescent croisa brièvement le regard de son père. Ce dernier détourna ensuite les yeux et porta son attention sur la sorcière :  
\- Scorpius était avec moi, ici, nous achevions de mettre au point les détails pour le Bal du Sang. Il devait partir pour Pré-au-Lard, afin de rejoindre ses camarades et avoir un alibi. Je me suis détourné de lui à peine quelques instants, le temps de refermer la trappe, et quand je me suis retourné Scorpius n’était plus là. J’ai trouvé ça étrange, mais j’ai aussi pensé qu’il avait préféré se dépêcher pour éviter d’avoir des ennuis… seulement, une heure plus tard, Lafaille m’envoyait un message pour m’informer que mon fils se trouvait à Poudlard, qu’il y avait une histoire avec le Lac et surtout qu’il le trouvait différent. Il a voulu communiquer avec Scorpius par Legilimancie et a tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
McGonagall hocha la tête :  
\- Je vois… Au niveau du temps, il était tout simplement impossible pour Scorpius d’avoir quitté le Manoir et d’être arrivé si vite à l’Ecole.  
Drago approuva d’un mouvement de tête et continua :  
\- Dans le doute, j’ai envoyé Kryfic sous un quelconque prétexte. La réponse qu’il m’a rapporté de la part de Scorpius ne convenait pas. Mon fils devait me fournir un rapport pour dimanche, or d’après mon Elfe de Maison, il n’avait pas l’air de savoir de quoi il lui parlait et surtout il n’a pas donné la bonne réponse concernant le moment où il devait me faire parvenir son rapport.  
\- Les Elfes de Maison sont très sensibles aux liens qui les rattachent à leur Maître, renchérit Hermione. Peut-être a-t-il également perçu que ce Scorpius n’était pas tout à fait son Maître…  
Tout en écoutant, l’adolescent continuait à réfléchir à ce détail important dont il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir. Les sourcils froncés, il imagina la situation du point de vue de son père et des Résistants, puis regarda McGonagall, Hermione et Drago jusqu’au moment où Minerva demanda :  
\- Qu’est-il advenu du Scorpius que nous connaissions ?  
Brusquement, ce fut clair dans l’esprit de l’adolescent qui répondit sans hésiter :  
\- Il a disparu automatiquement dès que je suis arrivé, j’ai pris sa place. C’est ainsi. Albus et moi avons remarqué ce détail lorsqu’on s’est retrouvé dans le premier présent modifié.  
Hermione pianota sur son livre ouvert :  
\- C’est étrange, on ne disparait pas avec un Retourneur de temps, normalement. Quand je l’ai utilisé avec Harry, nous devions justement faire extrêmement attention à ne pas croiser nos doubles...  
\- Mais il s’agissait d’un Retourneur de Temps Horaire, Miss Granger, répondit Minerva d’une voix douce. Ici, nous sommes manifestement devant à un autre modèle. Drago, pouvez-vous nous le montrer, s’il vous plait ?  
Malefoy se leva du fauteuil en glissant la main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape qu’il avait gardée et extirpa l’objet qu’il posa sur la table. Hermione haussa les sourcils, étonnée :  
\- Je m’attendais à quelque chose de plus… travaillé. On voit que le résultat n’est pas peaufiné. D’ailleurs, il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un Retourneur de temps.  
\- L’essentiel, c’est qu’il soit opérationnel, rétorqua Drago. Même si Scorpius semble avoir eu quelques soucis avec.  
Fascinée, Hermione referma les mains autour de l’artefact et le regarda avec attention.  
\- Personne ne peut m’accompagner ! déclara soudain l’adolescent. Je dois corriger seul nos bêtises !  
\- Monsieur Malefoy, commença McGonagall, ce n’est pas le moment de vouloir faire preuve de grandeur d’âme…  
\- Ce n’est pas ça ! coupa Scorpius en se levant de sa chaise. C’est que si quelqu’un m’accompagne, ça peut encore empirer ! Nous venons de le dire, l’autre moi a disparu ! Imaginez si Madame Granger m’accompagne, par exemple, ne risquerait-elle pas alors de faire disparaitre…  
\- Mon moi du passé... compléta Hermione intensément. Celle qui était présente avec Ron, dans les gradins, lors de la première Tâche...  
Minerva porta une main à ses lèvres en soufflant d’un air effaré :  
\- Par Dumbledore, vous avez raison !  
Drago fronça les sourcils et retourna dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, sans dire un mot. Hermione hocha la tête :  
\- Je crains qu’on n’ait effectivement pas le choix, Scorpius... Il faut que tu y ailles seul...  
Elle soupira ensuite :  
\- Ceci étant dit, il reste un gros problème à régler : tu étais présent à ces Tâches. Tu risques de faire disparaitre l’autre Scorpius, celui qui est en compagnie d’Albus.  
Déconfit, l’adolescent se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains :  
\- Quel casse-tête…  
\- Peut-être pas… dit soudain Drago dont les yeux étaient rivés sur les flammes de la cheminée.  
Trois paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Le sorcier se gratta le cou machinalement et Scorpius eut le temps de voir que son père portait une fine chaîne d’or qui disparaissait dans le col de sa robe de sorcier. Encore une différence avec son monde, son père portait parfois des bagues ou des broches, mais jamais de pendentifs.  
\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose, reprit Drago en se levant. Il y a de fortes chances pour que l’histoire des disparitions puissent être réglées, donc continuez à peaufiner le plan. Je reviens.  
Sur ces étranges mots, le sorcier quitta la pièce secrète. Hermione et Minerva échangèrent un coup d’œil étonné mais s’abstinrent de faire la moindre remarque.  
McGonagall prit précautionneusement à son tour le Retourneur entre ses mains pour l’examiner, Hermione repoussa ses livres pour relire le parchemin de sa prise de notes.  
\- Bien, je pense que pour la première Tâche, un Charme du Bouclier lancé sur Cédric devrait faire l’affaire et contrer sans difficulté les Sortilèges d’Albus et Scorpius, commenta-t-elle au bout d’un moment.  
L’adolescent hocha la tête, soulagé. Ce sort était basique et facile à lancer, il lui suffirait juste de ne pas croiser son double ou Albus.  
\- Est-ce que… ça suffira pour ne pas vous mettre en couple avec Krum… ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
Les joues de la sorcière virèrent au rouge soutenu, elle se pencha davantage sur son parchemin en marmonnant :  
\- Si je suis seulement bousculée mais que rien n’indique que l’épreuve de Cédric est sabotée, je n’aurais aucune raison de vouloir à tout prix trouver des coupables, donc tout ira bien de ce côté-là.  
Scorpius se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. McGonagall remonta ses lunettes sur son nez :  
\- Il vous faudra certainement aller également dans le Lac pour la deuxième Tâche, nous n’avons pas de Branchiflore en réserve malheureusement. Connaissez-vous le Sortilège de Têtenbulle, Monsieur Malefoy ?  
\- De nom seulement, je ne l’ai pas encore étudié… avoua-t-il. Je peux m’entrainer ici en attendant le départ.  
\- Surtout pas ! intervint Hermione. Tu es un sorcier de Premier Cycle, si tu utilises la magie alors que tu es activement recherché, tu vas être immédiatement repéré !  
L’adolescent se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête, puis regarda Minerva :  
\- Mais je me débrouille pas trop mal, si je travaille bien la théorie, je pense pouvoir réussir la pratique au moment voulu sans difficulté.  
Cette réponse parut satisfaire l’ancienne Directrice de Poudlard dont les lèvres s’étirèrent en un très mince sourire fugace. D’un coup de baguette magique, elle fit venir un manuel sur la table et l’ouvrit :  
\- Dans ce cas, étudiez, Monsieur Malefoy, afin de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté le moment venu. De toute manière, ce Sortilège est très facile à exécuter.  
Se sentant en terrain connu, livres et études, Scorpius plongea presque avec joie le nez dans les pages de l’ouvrage qu’elle lui présentait.

~

  
Scorpius leva le nez de son livre environ une heure plus tard en entendant la trappe s’ouvrir à nouveau. Bientôt, Drago Malefoy descendit les marches de l’escalier qui grincèrent sous son poids, il portait dans ses bras un volumineux grimoire. McGonagall, qui avait délaissé la table pour s’installer dans le fauteuil, tourna la tête et le suivit du regard tandis qu’il avançait dans la pièce et posait le livre devant Hermione qui écarquilla les yeux :  
\- D’où tu sors ça ?!  
\- Tu n’as pas envie de savoir, Granger, rétorqua Drago en croisant les bras.  
Curieux, Scorpius observa le livre avec plus d’attention et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Ce bouquin semblait tout droit sorti d’une bibliothèque de Magie Noire. La couverture en cuir noir lui donnait une curieuse impression de malaise, comme si elle était vivante, il avait la quasi-certitude que s’il la touchait elle ne serait pas froide... et il ne serait pas étonné de la sentir même bouger ou respirer sous ses doigts. Le titre, « _Réécrire le Futur_ », était écrit en lettres écarlates sanguinolentes et il préféra ne pas demander s’il s’agissait bien d’encre rouge.  
Avec précaution, Hermione ouvrit l’ouvrage, libérant une odeur de moisi qui la fit toussoter. Scorpius recula légèrement sur sa chaise pour échapper aux effluves qui s’échappaient des pages, tandis que Drago reprenait la parole :  
\- Ce bouquin traite du Voyage dans le Temps d’une façon générale, et je me suis souvenu qu’il y avait un chapitre consacré au Retour Temporel concernant les années. Il semblerait que la disparition du double soit propre à cette façon de voyager, là où personne ne disparait avec l’utilisation d’un Retourneur de Temps Horaire.  
Hermione opina du chef en tournant une page avec le bout des doigts :  
\- Et je suppose que là-dedans, il y a une façon de contourner le problème de la disparition ?  
\- Absolument, approuva Drago. Un Maléfice a été créé spécialement pour les voyageurs temporels qui auraient l’idée de se croiser plusieurs fois.  
Scorpius préféra ne pas imaginer ce qui pouvait amener ses comparses sorciers à faire une telle action et se réjouit de savoir que son Retourneur de Temps était le seul et unique exemplaire à exister à présent. Il se jura que dès que tout rentrerait dans l’ordre, il le détruirait. Tant pis pour Delphini, tant pis pour le sauvetage de Cédric Diggory. L’ancien Champion de Poudlard avait certainement des qualités, mais pas au point que le monde entier change pour sa survie. L’adolescent se demanda, non sans une certaine ironie, si Cédric était d’ailleurs toujours en vie ici, dans ce monde.  
\- Page trois-cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, indiqua Drago à Hermione. On parle du Maléfice. Il suffit de le lancer sur la personne qui voyage, ainsi cette personne et son double ne disparaitront pas.  
La sorcière retint sa respiration en faisant défiler les pages jusqu’à celle qui l’intéressait.  
\- Je pense que le Maléfice n’est pas très difficile à lancer, continua Drago. Mais il a un défaut, il est lui-même limité dans le temps. Il a une durée d’une demi-heure minimum et suivant le niveau du sorcier et sa maitrise, on peut avoir une durée de vie d’une heure maximum.  
McGonagall fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête :  
\- Je vois, trente minutes pour agir en toute sécurité… ou alors, il faudra réussir à le relancer au moment exact où il prend fin.  
Scorpius descendit de sa chaise et contourna la table pour se rapprocher d’Hermione. Il regarda les pages ouvertes et le regretta aussitôt en voyant les illustrations qui montraient un sorcier en train de disparaitre devant son double, tout en se tordant de douleur. L’adolescent espéra que le sadisme venait du dessinateur plutôt que de la réalité.  
\- Et est-ce qu’on peut lever le Sortilège nous-même ? demanda Scorpius. Ou est-ce qu’il faut attendre qu’il prenne fin tout seul ?  
Drago se frotta pensivement le menton :  
\- Bonne question, je ne me souviens pas d’avoir vu cette précision.  
Père et fils levèrent en même temps les yeux vers Hermione penchée sur l’ouvrage. Concentrée, ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement au fur et à mesure qu’elle parcourait les lignes inscrites sur le papier parcheminé.  
\- Effectivement, on dirait que ce n’est pas écrit… murmura-t-elle en tournant la page pour voir s’il y avait une suite.  
Constatant que ce n’était pas le cas, Hermione revint à celle qu’elle venait de lire.  
\- Bien, je suppose que ces informations sont tout de même suffisantes, déclara Minerva depuis son fauteuil.  
Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. Scorpius fut à nouveau frappé par ses traits vieillis et fatigués.  
\- Nous lancerons le Sortilège sur Scorpius au moment du départ. Miss Granger vous êtes la plus expérimentée de nous tous, si vous le lancez nous avons une chance pour qu’il dure plus longtemps.  
L’intéressée hocha la tête, tandis que McGonagall continuait :  
\- Monsieur Malefoy remontera le temps en étant soumis à ce Maléfice, ainsi ni lui, ni son double, ne disparaîtront. Lors de la première Tâche, un Charme du Bouclier lancé en direction de Monsieur Diggory suffira à annuler les effets du Croche-Jambes et de l’Expelliarmus. La seule difficulté sera de ne pas vous faire remarquer par l’autre vous ou par Albus Potter…  
\- Ou par une Hermione Granger qui se mettra à enquêter désespérément, compléta Drago de sa voix trainante.  
Elle le fusilla du regard tandis que Scorpius sentait ses mains devenir un peu moites d’angoisse, mais il acquiesça :  
\- Me cacher ne sera pas trop dur, je pense. Un Sortilège de Désillusion devrait suffire, non ? Et lancer le Charme du Bouclier ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. Ensuite, j’attendrais de me voir repartir avec Albus, comme ça je serai sûr que tout sera redevenu normal sur cette Tâche. Après, je pars directement à la deuxième Tâche, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui, continua l’ancienne Directrice de Poudlard. Je pense qu’un nouveau Charme du Bouclier devrait suffire, il vous faudra par contre être encore plus vigilant pour ne pas vous faire remarquer, le Lac est dangereux avec toutes les créatures qu’il abrite. Ensuite, vous n’aurez plus qu’à revenir dans le présent et il faudra espérer que nos agissements auront suffi pour tout remettre dans l’ordre.  
\- Il faudra que quelqu’un lance le Sortilège de Désillusion sur Scorpius, remarqua Drago. Ainsi, il arrivera dans le passé en étant déjà invisible.  
\- Je m’en chargerai, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Je le ferai en même temps que le Sortilège de Protection. Tu t’occupes donc de la première Tâche comme on vient de le dire, tu attends effectivement de voir ton autre toi et Albus s’en aller et tu pars ensuite pour la deuxième Tâche, tu protèges Cédric puis tu reviens dans le présent. Qui sera normalement le même que celui que tu connais. Là, je pense qu’il faudra que tu attendes que le Sortilège de Protection s’en aille, avant de rejoindre Albus.  
\- Pourquoi attendre ? s’étonna l’adolescent. Je ne peux pas le rejoindre tout de suite ?  
La sorcière secoua négativement la tête :  
\- Non, réfléchis. Tu vas rentrer, oui, mais tu vas rentrer en même temps que l’autre Albus et Scorpius. Eux reviendront bredouilles de leur mission. Toi, tu t’es retrouvé dans ce monde ci, mais eux n’auront rien réussi à changer.  
\- Oh… murmura Scorpius. Oui, évidemment… Du coup, ça veut dire que lorsque les effets du Maléfice de Protection ne seront plus actifs, l’autre Scorpius disparaîtra à mon profit… ?  
\- Exactement.  
Cette idée ne plut guère à l’adolescent qui soupira intérieurement. Que de disparitions… Mais au moins, ça le concernait lui, il se sentait un peu moins coupable que lorsqu’il s’agissait de faire disparaître carrément quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Vous devez également avoir en tête, Monsieur Malefoy, reprit McGonagall, que l’Albus Potter que vous allez retrouver ne sera pas exactement le même que celui que vous connaissiez. Cet Albus aura échoué sur le sauvetage de Monsieur Diggory lors des deux Tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
Sentant qu’une migraine commençait à battre ses tempes, Scorpius acquiesça. Bien sûr, même en corrigeant au maximum, il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre sa ligne temporelle d’origine. Tant pis, du moment que tout rentrait tout de même dans l’ordre et qu’Albus se ressemblait à lui-même, il ferait avec. En comparaison de ce qu’il vivait ici, qu’un ou deux souvenirs de son ami soient modifiés, c’était peu cher payé.  
\- Très bien, murmura-t-il. Quand passons-nous à l’action ?  
Drago Malefoy sortit une montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de sa cape et la consulta en réfléchissant :  
\- Il est un peu tard pour aujourd’hui, sans compter qu’il faudra t’emmener à Poudlard pour que tu puisses voyager. Le mieux serait d’agir demain, avant que les Détraqueurs ne patrouillent dans le Parc, au moment où la plupart des élèves sont encore en cours.  
McGonagall hocha la tête en se levant avec difficulté de son fauteuil :  
\- Vous pourrez emprunter le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante, nous avons terminé de le déblayer, il est à nouveau ouvert.  
\- Parce qu’il était fermé ? s’étonna Scorpius en s’approchant de l’ancienne Directrice pour l’aider à se tenir debout.  
Elle referma ses doigts autour de sa canne en s’appuyant de l’autre main sur l’épaule de l’adolescent :  
\- Les Mangemorts connaissaient son existence et savaient également que nous savions l’utiliser. Ils avaient bouché le chemin, il nous a fallu de longues semaines pour le remettre en état. Nous comptions l’utiliser pour nous infiltrer à Poudlard au moment du Bal du Sang.  
Il hocha la tête en attrapant le livre sur le Sortilège de Têtenbulle, comprenant que la réunion touchait à sa fin et qu’il était temps de quitter la pièce. L’ouvrage calé sous le bras, il aida McGonagall à monter les marches de l’escalier, suivi par Drago et Hermione qui faisaient disparaitre toutes traces de leur réunion dans la salle secrète.  
\- Je raccompagne Minerva, déclara Hermione une fois dans le salon du Manoir.  
Scorpius s’écarta pour laisser la sorcière soutenir McGonagall et les regarda transplaner. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père dont le visage continuait d’afficher un air des plus neutres.  
\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla ce dernier en remettant ses gants. Je dois me montrer parmi les Mangemorts et faire semblant de te chercher, Kryfic montera la garde.  
\- Tu reviens quand ? demanda l’adolescent.  
\- Demain matin.  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, Drago sortit du Manoir. Scorpius baissa les yeux vers son livre et monta les marches qui conduisaient à sa chambre. Ce devait être difficile pour son père d’avoir en face de lui un garçon qui était son fils sans l’être… Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa le battant d’un coup d’épaule, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Après un instant d’hésitation, il sortit le Niffleur de sa poche et le serra contre lui en fermant les yeux. Si tout se passait bien, dans vingt-quatre heures, tout serait enfin terminé. Il retrouverait Albus, il lui raconterait tout pour lui faire comprendre les dangers du voyage dans le temps… ensuite, il faudrait détruire le Retourneur de Temps à tout prix.  
Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu’il avait eues dans l’après-midi, Scorpius se sentait encore épuisé par toutes ses aventures et plongea dans un profond sommeil quelques instants plus tard.

~

  
\- Scorpius !  
L’adolescent ouvrit les yeux tandis qu’on le secouait avec insistance. En voyant son père penché au-dessus de lui alors qu’il faisait encore nuit noire, il comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
\- Vite, enfile ta cape, nous devons partir !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? bredouilla Scorpius en sautant du lit sans se le faire répéter.  
Drago était habillé, prêt à partir, le regard alerte :  
\- Ombrage soupçonnait Lafaille d’avoir un lien avec ta disparition de Poudlard, elle l’a interrogé.  
Scorpius retint son souffle tout en fourrant la peluche dans sa poche et attrapa sa propre cape. Il vérifia la présence de sa baguette magique, les doigts tremblants. Il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir davantage. D’une manière ou d’une autre, la sadique Directrice de Poudlard avait réussi à faire parler le Professeur qui avait dû les dénoncer.  
\- Du coup, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
\- On te fait voyager maintenant. Nous partons à Pré-au-Lard pour emprunter le passage secret, il faut faire vite, j’ignore si Lafaille leur a parlé de notre déblayement des lieux.  
D’un coup d’œil, Scorpius vérifia qu’il n’avait rien oublié et hocha la tête :  
\- Je suis prêt. Tu as le Retourneur ?  
Son père tapota un léger renflement sur sa cape, avant de lui saisir le bras. L’adolescent ferma les yeux le temps du transplanage et tituba en arrivant. Il rouvrit les paupières et constata que Drago les avait emmenés directement devant la Cabane Interdite. Sans attendre, son père le poussa à l’intérieur de la maison délabrée tout en jetant des coups d’œil autour de lui.  
\- Et les autres ? s’enquit Scorpius en avançant rapidement vers le tunnel.  
\- Ils sont prévenus, ils vont tous se cacher. Hermione va essayer de nous rejoindre, mais je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à temps.  
Sans même se regarder, ils se mirent à courir. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait en écho autour d’eux et donnait l’impression à Scorpius qu’une armée les pourchassait. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il se demanda s’il était seulement encore vivant ou si Ombrage l’avait tué après lui avoir soutiré les informations. Il préféra ne pas imaginer de quelle façon elle avait réussi à le faire parler. Il ne doutait pas que son Professeur devait être extrêmement prudent et sa maitrise de l’Occlumancie lui avait été certainement d’un grand secours pendant de nombreuses années en lui permettant de ne pas avoir l’air suspect. Scorpius croisa les doigts en espérant que son père avait réagi à temps : si Lafaille avait effectivement mentionné le passage secret, ils allaient se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup !  
Drago passa devant son fils alors qu’ils atteignaient le bout du tunnel et lui fit signe de rester dans son dos. Prudemment, il s’accroupit en sortant et appuya sur le nœud des racines du Saule Cogneur avec le bout de sa canne. Les branches cessèrent de s’agiter tandis qu’il vérifiait rapidement les alentours.  
\- La voie est libre.  
Scorpius émergea à son tour du passage secret, le cœur battant si fort qu’il avait l’impression qu’il lui remontait dans la gorge et l’obstruait.  
\- Dépêchons, dit Drago Malefoy en prenant la direction du terrain de Quidditch sans oser allumer sa baguette magique pour ne pas attirer l’attention.  
Scorpius se colla presque à lui en avançant. Il avait froid. Est-ce que tout ceci était bien utile ? Il pouvait se rater en voulant arranger les choses… Se retrouver dans un monde bien pire…  
Un frisson lui parcouru l’échine, l’adolescent se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en tirant sur la manche de son père :  
\- Papa…  
Des dizaines de Détraqueurs se dirigeaient vers eux et commençaient à les encercler, sans bruit, accompagnés par une silhouette habillée de rose escortée d’un Patronus en forme de chat.  
\- Ombrage… souffla Drago en serrant les dents. Elle devait s’attendre à…  
Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en extirpa le Retourneur de Temps qu’il fourra dans les mains de son fils. Le sourire rayonnant de la Directrice de Poudlard, protégée par son Patronus, effraya plus Scorpius que les Détraqueurs. Un peu hébété, il regarda l’artefact que son père lui rendait et le glissa presque machinalement dans sa poche.  
Ils étaient fichus. Ils allaient mourir. Ou se faire torturer avant. Il ne reverrait jamais Albus ! Il ne retournerait jamais dans son Poudlard, ne reverrait jamais McGonagall sur le siège de la Directrice à la table des Professeurs de la Grande Salle, il ne reverrait pas Rose, ni Hugo… Il allait mourir, comme sa mère ! Les larmes aux yeux, Scorpius se revit à genoux près du lit de ses parents, la main d’Astoria en train de refroidir dans les siennes alors que la vie venait de la quitter. Les moqueries des gens qui le traitaient de « Fils de Voldemort », chaque rire étant un coup de poignard supplémentaire dans sa chair. Et Albus… Albus qui n’était pas là. Albus qu’il avait tué en acceptant cette mission de voyage dans le temps… Albus à qui il n’avait jamais pu dire…  
\- SPERO PATRONUM !  
Une chauve-souris argentée jaillit de la baguette de Drago Malefoy et fonça à tire d’ailes sur les Détraqueurs près de Scorpius. Ils reculèrent tandis que l’adolescent clignait des yeux, surpris, ses noires pensées disparaissant à chaque nouveau coup d’aile du Patronus. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Ombrage sourire davantage, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. La Directrice disparue de son champ de vision lorsque son père se plaça devant lui, le visage plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire mais l’expression solennel, il posa les mains sur ses épaules :  
\- Cours, Scorpius, cours jusqu’au terrain de Quidditch et remonte le temps.  
Tout en parlant, il lança le Sortilège de Désillusion sur l’adolescent qui frissonna.  
\- Tu es le seul qui peut corriger les choses, je compte sur toi, continua-t-il précipitamment en lançant cette fois le Sortilège de Protection lié au retour dans le temps.  
Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago le fit pivoter sur ses talons et le poussa en avant :  
\- Cours ! ordonna-t-il.  
L’adolescent obéit et détala à toutes jambes, accompagné par la chauve-souris de son père. Elle repoussait les Détraqueurs qui tentaient de s’approcher, lui ouvrait un chemin provisoirement sécurisé. Résistant à l’envie de se retourner, Scorpius attrapa le Retourneur dans sa poche et commença à régler la date et l’heure de la première Tâche. Il avait l’impression que ses poumons allaient exploser sous l’effort mais continua à courir tout en achevant d’entrer les informations nécessaires dans l’artefact.  
Soudain, la Chauve-souris disparue sans un bruit, le laissant seul dans le noir. Il se pétrifia instantanément, terrifié et pivota sur ses pieds pour regarder derrière lui. Le Patronus avait cessé de l’escorter parce que son père… son père…  
Après Astoria, Rose, Albus…  
Il aperçut au loin la silhouette rose d’Ombrage, les Détraqueurs… ils partaient à sa recherche…  
Le Retourneur de Temps se mit à vibrer dans sa main et à crachoter un peu de vapeur blanche. Inquiet, Scorpius baissa les yeux et fut brutalement happé dans la salle blanche dorénavant familière où l’on voyait les rouages du temps tourner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse encore auprès de ceux qui espéraient avoir Rogue. J'espère que Drago Malefoy a réussi à vous convaincre à sa place :)


	35. Retour au Lac

_24 novembre 1994._   
_Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_   
_1ère Tâche._

Malgré le sort de Désillusion, Scorpius préféra éviter de se mêler à la foule dans les gradins. Il réalisait à peine que son père venait de mourir pour lui sauver la vie, il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur… L’adolescent s’efforçait de rester parfaitement calme. Il devait réussir sa mission !  
Cette fois-ci, Scorpius s’était posté près de la tente d’où les Champions sortiraient bientôt à tour de rôle. Appuyé contre la barrière de l’enclos des Dragons, il respirait à peine par crainte qu’un souffle trop fort n’indique sa position. La toile de la tente dressée lui permettait également de se dissimuler aux yeux de la plupart des élèves et Professeurs présents dans les tribunes, il n’était pas tout à fait sûr que le Sortilège de Désillusion le cache complètement.  
Il se vit au loin, avec Albus. Voir son ami lui donna un coup au cœur, il serra les doigts autour de la barrière pour résister à l’envie de se précipiter vers lui. Ils avaient l’air si insouciants, tous les deux… Si innocents des dangers qui les guettaient déjà à cette époque. Scorpius baissa les yeux pour ne pas en voir davantage tandis que Ludo Verpey présentait les membres du Jury. Tout ceci était pourtant relativement récent, leur premier voyage datait d’un peu moins de deux mois, pourtant il avait la sensation que ça remontait à des années. Tant d’évènements s’étaient produits depuis le sabotage de cette première Tâche… L’adolescent avait l’impression d’avoir vieilli d’un coup. Mais au moins, la présence de l’autre Scorpius confirmait que le sort de Protection trouvé par Drago fonctionnait, aucun des deux n’avaient disparu.  
La voix de Verpey résonna :  
\- Il est temps de commencer ! Accueillons notre premier Champion : Cédric DIGGORY !  
L’élève de Poufsouffle quitta la tente, le teint verdâtre, sous les acclamations de la foule. Scorpius redressa la tête en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche, les doigts tremblants. Cédric avançait nonchalamment tout en gardant une distance assez respectable avec le dragon qui le surveillait avec méfiance. Son regard se posa sur une pierre qui sembla lui convenir et il leva sa baguette magique. Un instant plus tard, la grosse pierre s’était transformée en un chien qui se mit à japper. Agacé, le dragon darda ses yeux reptiliens sur cette petite créature qui la dérangeait tandis que le Champion commençait à le contourner avec prudence et précaution pour se rapprocher du nid.  
- _Protego_ ! souffla Scorpius en pointant sa baguette vers Cédric.  
Machinalement, il leva les yeux en direction d’Albus et son double. Les deux amis échangeaient un coup d’œil perplexe et il les vit agiter leur baguette, immédiatement il lança une nouvelle fois le Charme du Bouclier et les vit se regarder d’un air dépité et étonné. Soudain, Albus plaqua la main sur sa poche, l’air un peu affolé. Inconscient de ce qui se jouait autour de lui, Cédric Diggory s’empara de l’œuf d’or dans le nid, le dragon se désintéressa du chien et pivota vers lui.  
Tendu, Scorpius vit alors Albus et l’autre lui quitter précipitamment les gradins. La main d’Albus était toujours plaquée contre la poche de sa robe de sorcier écarlate.  
Il avait réussi !  
L’adolescent se décala en contournant l’enclos pour vérifier si les deux autres étaient bien repartis, entendant à peine les exclamations de la foule indiquant que Cédric venait d’éviter de justesse un jet de flammes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver derrière les tribunes et constater qu’Albus avait bien disparu avec son camarade.  
Sans prendre le temps de souffler, Scorpius ressortit le Retourneur de sa poche et s’éloigna en direction du Lac tout en commençant à modifier la date. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’accorder une pause, et surtout il avait déjà accompli la moitié du travail ! Bientôt, tout serait terminé !

 

24 février 1995

Scorpius regarda sa montre tout en s’approchant du Lac. Il hocha la tête en constatant qu’il avait encore du temps devant lui. Les premiers spectateurs prenaient place dans les tribunes tandis qu’il s’approchait de la rive qui l’intéressait et qui, heureusement, était assez éloignée des tribunes pour pouvoir agir sans se faire repérer. Albus et l’autre Scorpius se trouvaient déjà dans le Lac et attendaient patiemment que l’Epreuve commence. Scorpius observa les lieux en s’arrêtant près de l’eau. S’il ne se trompait pas, c’était sur cette rive qu’il était remonté, c’était la plus proche de l’endroit où se trouverait Cédric lorsqu’il faudrait le protéger. Un curieux frisson lui traversa le corps, comme un fourmillement presque désagréable. Instinctivement, il comprit qu’un Sortilège venait d’être levé et baissa les yeux vers sa main. Le Sortilège de Désillusion était toujours actif, il la voyait à peine dans le décor ambiant.  
La Protection !  
La Protection venait de disparaitre ! Non !  
L’autre Scorpius avait soudain dû s’effacer de cette réalité et Albus se retrouver seul ! Tout pouvait encore capoter !  
Précipitamment, l’adolescent se jeta le Sortilège de Têtenbulle, soulagé de réussir à le lancer du premier coup, et plongea dans l’eau où il se mit à nager à toute vitesse. Retrouver Albus ! Le ramener à tout prix ! La peur de voir encore un nouveau futur inquiétant apparaitre l’aidait à avancer, il avait presque l’impression que ses pieds étaient palmés et qu’il évoluait plus vite dans les eaux que lorsqu’il avait eu la Branchiflore.

 

Albus faisait du sur place, inquiet. Où était Scorpius ?! Son ami nageait près de lui et soudain il n’était plus à ses côtés. Effrayé, l’adolescent en oublia la raison pour laquelle ils avaient plongé. Il lui fallait retrouver Scorpius ! Il l’appela plusieurs fois, des bulles franchirent ses lèvres et il ne fut même pas certain que sa voix avait réellement porté. Albus frissonna, trouvant le Lac très menaçant. Il avait la sensation d’être prisonnier de l’un de ses cauchemars où les eaux le gardaient prisonnier, où il se noyait et Scorpius se faisait assassiner ensuite… Mais non, son ami ne pouvait pas être mort ! Ce n’était pas possible ! Ils n’avaient rien fait pour qu’une telle chose arrive !  
\- SCORPIUS ! hurla-t-il en repoussant un Strangulot qui s’approchait un peu trop près de lui.  
A nouveau des grosses bulles. Il tourna désespérément sur lui-même en le cherchant du regard. Ce n’était pas si profond ici, il pouvait avoir un champ de vision sur plusieurs mètres. Et si son ami avait eu un malaise et avait coulé ?  
Immédiatement, Albus baissa les yeux vers le fond du Lac déjà bien moins accueillant. Il fallait aller voir !  
Une main froide se serra soudain autour de son poignet, il se retourna, prêt à repousser à nouveau un Strangulot et se retrouva face à une forme difficilement visible. La forme agita ce qui ressemblait à une main tenant une baguette magique, retirant le Sortilège de camouflage. Interloqué, Albus vit son ami apparaitre sous ses yeux. Scorpius lui avait-il fait une blague en se cachant ? Ce dernier lui plaqua sans prévenir le Retourneur de Temps contre la paume, tout en gardant sa propre main sur l’artefact. Albus songea à protester, ils n’avaient pas encore fait échouer Cédric ! Mais quelque chose dans l’expression de son ami le dissuada de s’écarter. Un instant plus tard, le Retourneur vrombissait entre leur paume et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle blanche. Albus tituba sur la plateforme tournante et faillit perdre l’équilibre, Scorpius le retint d’une main ferme… puis le serra dans ses bras. Perplexe, Albus se laissa faire et cligna des yeux lorsque le Parc de Poudlard et le soleil remplacèrent la Salle du Temps.

~

_24 octobre 2020_   
_10h30_

Albus avait vaguement le tournis et se sentit attiré au sol lorsque Scorpius, qui ne l’avait toujours pas lâché, se laissa glisser à genoux sur la rive.  
\- Euh…  
L’adolescent blond lui saisit soudain le col :  
\- Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je ne veux te perdre ! Tu m’entends ?!  
\- De quoi tu…  
Interloqué, il remarqua alors les yeux gris de son ami déborder de larmes. Une seconde après, il le serra à nouveau contre lui, le corps animé de sanglots, les mains agrippées à sa robe de sorcier. Inquiet, Albus lui tapota le dos en se demandant si son camarade n’avait pas subi un Sortilège de Confusion ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
\- Ne me laisse plus jamais, Albus, plus jamais…  
\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de partir, tu sais, répondit prudemment l’adolescent.  
\- VOUS VOILA ! tonna une voix furieuse.  
Albus leva les yeux pour voir Drago Malefoy et son père arriver en courant dans leur direction et soupira. Ils allaient avoir des gros ennuis étant donné les expressions faciales de chacun. Scorpius s’écarta soudain de lui et tourna la tête vers les deux adultes :  
\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en vie !  
Ce cri de joie laissa tout le monde perplexe et l’expression furieuse d’Harry laissa place à un regard étonné.  
\- Papa ! Toi aussi, tu es vivant !  
Drago n’eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux, son fils était déjà pendu à son cou et le serrait de toutes ses forces comme pour s’assurer qu’il était bien réel. La dernière fois qu’il avait eu droit à un tel câlin, Astoria venait de mourir.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?  
Albus haussa les épaules en se remettant debout :  
\- J’en sais rien… Il est devenu bizarre tout à coup.  
Harry mit les poings sur les hanches en se tournant vers son fils :  
\- Vous allez avoir de gros ennuis, tous les deux ! Nous savons parfaitement que vous avez un Retourneur de Temps sur vous ! Et vu que vous êtes trempés, je parie le contenu de ma chambre forte que vous revenez d’un voyage temporel !  
L’adolescent ouvrit la bouche, mais devant le regard de son père, il fut incapable de trouver un mensonge plausible pour justifier leurs vêtements mouillés, et baissa piteusement les yeux.  
Profitant du fait que l’attention d’Harry Potter était concentrée ailleurs, Drago en profita pour serrer brièvement son fils dans ses bras. Il n’avait même pas besoin de se concentrer ou de lancer un Légilimens pour capter les ondes de peur et de soulagement que son enfant dégageait par toutes les pores de la peau. Un évènement avait dû se produire et cet évènement l’avait terrifié.  
\- Nous devrions tous aller dans le bureau de la Directrice, déclara-t-il de sa voix trainante.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? marmonna Harry. On peut régler ça entre nous.  
\- J’en doute ! répliqua sèchement Drago. Nous sommes leurs pères et nos jugements pourraient être faussés. Sans compter qu’ils ont tout de même introduit un objet illégal dans l’enceinte de l’Ecole.  
Le visage d’Albus se décomposa. McGonagall allait certainement les mettre en retenue jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Ou pire, les renvoyer ! Il serait obligé de rentrer à la maison et de se coltiner son père tous les jours !  
\- Où est le Retourneur de Temps, d’ailleurs ? demanda Harry.  
Scorpius s’écarta de Drago et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de l’objet. Albus soupira intérieurement. Ils étaient fichus et il allait en plus devoir écrire à Delphini pour lui faire part de leur deuxième échec sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle allait finir par leur en vouloir sérieusement et par croire qu’ils le faisaient exprès.  
\- Alors ? fit Harry en se tournant vers Scorpius.  
L’adolescent se mordit les lèvres et pivota vers le Lac :  
\- Je ne l’ai plus… Dans la précipitation, il a dû tomber là-dedans…  
\- Ce n’est pas le moment de jouer la comédie !  
\- Je ne l’ai plus ! Il est tombé ! répéta Scorpius en levant la voix.  
\- Evite d’accuser mon fils sans preuve, Potter, intervint Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
Agacé, le Survivant observa le Lac. Savoir le Retourneur perdu ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais au moins personne ne pourrait s’en servir. Du moins, il estimait que les sirènes n’avaient pas envie de voyager dans le temps à leur tour.


	36. Mensonge

\- Madame la Directrice, vous allez bien ! s’écria joyeusement Scorpius en pénétrant dans le Bureau.  
\- Il recommence avec ça… soupira Albus en se demandant pourquoi son ami semblait si soulagé et loin d’être inquiété par le sort qu’on allait pouvoir leur réserver.  
McGonagall leva les yeux du parchemin qu’elle était en train de lire et observa les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle fit apparaitre des chaises supplémentaires :  
\- Que se passe-t-il, Messieurs ?  
Harry prit la parole :  
\- Nous avons découvert qui avait le Retourneur de Temps. Albus, si tu veux bien nous expliquer comment vous êtes entrés en sa possession, continua-t-il en foudroyant son fils du regard.  
Ce dernier rentra le cou dans les épaules et préféra rester debout. A contrecœur, il raconta comment il avait épié la conversation d’Amos Diggory avec Harry, ne mentionna pas un seul instant Delphini pour que la jeune femme ne se retrouve pas avec une délégation du Ministère à sa porte, comment il avait eu l’idée de sauver Cédric en remontant le temps puisqu’il savait qu’un Retourneur avait été confisqué… Il parla de son idée de partir seul, mais de prévenir tout de même Scorpius, puis raconta leur visite à Amos Diggory, leur infiltration au Ministère – même si le fait de faire disparaitre Delphini de son récit rendait soudain le tout moins cohérent au niveau des voyages entre les lieux – et leur intervention sur la première Tâche où ils avaient échoué.  
Scorpius se leva de la chaise où il s’était assis :  
\- Pardon, je me permets d’interrompre Albus, parce qu’il ignore pas mal de choses. Pour lui, pour vous tous, rien n’a changé. En réalité, le présent actuel a subi plusieurs modifications pour pouvoir rester tel qu’il est et j’en suis le seul témoin, donc si vous permettez je vais prendre le relais…  
Albus jeta un coup d’œil à son camarade en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Que pouvait-il ignorer ? Scorpius était toujours fourré avec lui, ils montaient les plans et les projets ensemble…  
\- Je vous écoute, Monsieur Malefoy, dit la Directrice d’une voix calme.  
Scorpius se lança dans un récit complet et détaillé, expliquant qu’ils avaient bien saboté la première Tâche et qu’un premier présent était né, un présent où Hermione Granger, Professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard, était mariée avec Viktor Krum, où Rose et Hugo n’existaient plus, où Percy Weasley était Ministre de la Magie… Les yeux rivés sur le bureau, il respecta la volonté d’Albus de ne pas parler de Delphini et déclara qu’ils avaient décidé de continuer à sauver Cédric et qu’ils essayeraient également de corriger ce qui avait été modifié. Ils avaient donc songé à intervenir sur la deuxième Tâche…  
\- Aujourd’hui, donc, si je comprends bien, intervint Harry. Dîtes-moi que vous n’avez pas réussi…  
\- T’as de la chance, on a pas eu le temps de saboter quoi que ce soit, marmonna Albus, donc rien n’a changé.  
\- En fait, si… reprit Scorpius. Enfin, là, non, on a rien changé parce que j’ai fait en sorte que rien ne change. Pour vous, encore une fois, tout va bien…  
Il se tut. Il n’avait pas envie de parler, de se rappeler du monde où Voldemort régnait en Maître. Drago tourna les yeux vers lui :  
\- Il y a eu un autre voyage, n’est-ce pas ? Tu en reviens et Potter n’était pas avec toi, c’est pour cela qu’il ne sait pas de quoi tu parles…  
L’adolescent tourna la tête vers son père en se demandant si ce dernier venait de lire dans ses pensées ou s’il faisait seulement preuve d’une grande perspicacité :  
\- Oui, souffla-t-il.  
\- Comment ça, je n’étais pas avec toi ? Mais je ne t’ai pas quitté d’une semelle ! s’écria Albus. C’est toi qui a disparu dans le Lac à un moment !  
\- Un peu de calme, s’il vous plait ! réclama McGonagall. Monsieur Malefoy, continuez !  
Scorpius hocha la tête et reprit son récit. Il expliqua l’intervention sur la deuxième Tâche et son retour, seul, dans un présent où les Forces du Mal régnaient. Albus resta bouche bée en apprenant la mort de son père et sa propre inexistence. Drago se raidit lorsqu’il apprit que ses parents avaient été assassinés, qu’il avait rejoint les Résistants et qu’il s’était ensuite fait tuer par les Détraqueurs en voulant sauver Scorpius. Le teint de la Directrice perdit quelques couleurs lorsque Scorpius raconta comment se passait la vie à Poudlard sous le joug de Voldemort. Quant à Harry, il s’était assis sur une chaise, ne disait pas un mot, mais chaque nouvelle information l’ébranlait au fur et à mesure qu’il prenait conscience de tout ce qui aurait pu arriver s’il n’avait pas réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Lorsque Scorpius acheva son récit, un silence de mort régnait dans le bureau de la Directrice. La main de Drago, debout derrière sa chaise, s’était posée sur l’épaule de son fils et la serrait un peu trop fort sans s’en rendre compte, les doigts crispés. Scorpius préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer, même si son épaule commençait à devenir douloureuse. Au moins, il avait encore une preuve concrète qu’il ne rêvait pas et que son père était bien en vie.  
Bien qu’ébranlée, la Directrice se reprit en croisant les mains sur son bureau et en regardant les deux adolescents par-dessus ses lunettes :  
\- Bien… Vous avez fugué du Poudlard Express, infiltré le Ministère de la Magie pour voler un objet que vous avez introduit en toute illégalité à Poudlard, modifié le temps… Autant de raisons pour vous renvoyer.  
\- Minerva, si je puis me permettre, intervint Harry en se levant de sa chaise, les affaires du Ministère ne vous concernent pas. Les voyages temporels non plus, ils relèvent de notre juridiction.  
Albus tressaillit en entendant son père et échangea un regard effrayé avec Scorpius. Ils s’attendaient à être renvoyés de l’Ecole, mais ils n’avaient pas pensé que leurs actions pouvaient aussi les conduire à des ennuis bien plus graves ! Allaient-ils avoir un procès pour vol dans le bureau de la Ministre ? Allait-on les envoyer en prison ?  
Drago fronça les sourcils :  
\- Seule une poignée de personnes sont au courant. Nous, bien sûr, et je suppose que Granger aura droit à un rapport complet, mais pas besoin d’alerter tout le Ministère, ce n’est pas une affaire à ébruiter.  
McGonagall resta silencieuse et se contenta de tourner son regard sévère en direction de Harry qui ne quittait pas Albus des yeux. Agacé, Drago Malefoy s’adressa à elle :  
\- Minerva, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, lorsque Potter bafouait le règlement à chaque fin d’année pour se faire remarquer…  
\- Pour sauver le monde des sorciers ! protesta Harry.  
\- Il n’a jamais eu de réels ennuis, continua Drago en l’ignorant. Dumbledore n’a jamais cessé de fermer les yeux, il lui est même arrivé de donner des points à Gryffondor ! Certes, nos enfants ont été inconscients, mais tout est finalement rentré dans l’ordre, n’est-ce pas l’essentiel ?  
Scorpius n’osa pas lever les yeux vers la Directrice. L’étreinte sur son épaule s’était desserrée et il attendait que la décision finale tombe. McGonagall hocha la tête :  
\- J’en conviens. Dumbledore n’aurait pas renvoyé ces deux élèves chez eux. Votre intention de sauver Monsieur Diggory était honorable. Et il semble que vous ayez fait preuve de bravoure, Monsieur Malefoy, vous aussi Monsieur Potter, mais la leçon que votre père lui-même a souvent négligé de retenir, c’est que la bravoure n’excuse pas la bêtise. Il faut toujours réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qui est possible et surtout aux conséquences. Un monde dominé par Vous-Savez-Qui est…  
-… horrible… souffla Scorpius en frissonnant.  
Il savait déjà que tout ce qu’il avait vu là-bas le poursuivrait pendant de nombreuses années, les cauchemars s’en donneraient à cœur joie.  
McGonagall observa gravement les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce et soupira :  
\- Vous êtes tous si jeunes. Vous n’avez aucune idée de la noirceur des guerres entre sorciers. Vous vous êtes montrés irresponsables avec un monde qui doit son existence et sa durée au lourd sacrifice consenti par certains d’entre nous – parmi lesquels quelques-uns de mes plus chers amis et des vôtres.  
Albus rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il comprenait maintenant que, même si sa mort était injuste, Cédric Diggory était un sacrifice nécessaire pour avoir ce monde de paix.  
\- Désolé, Professeur, souffla Scorpius en balançant nerveusement ses pieds sous sa chaise.  
\- Espérons que cette aventure vous aura mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.  
Elle se leva de sa chaise :  
\- Je vais aller voir les être des eaux pour leur demander de rechercher le Retourneur de Temps perdu. De votre côté, vous devriez profiter de votre journée, puisque vos pères sont venus vous tenir compagnie, néanmoins je préfèrerai que l’on puisse vous garder facilement à l’œil et que vous n’alliez pas à Pré-au-Lard aujourd’hui.  
Harry hocha la tête :  
\- Nous resterons au Château, Minerva, et nous ne les quitterons pas d’une semelle.  
\- En même temps, tu voudrais qu’on aille où ? marmonna Albus en se levant.  
Scorpius se tourna vers son père :  
\- On devait aller à Pré-au-Lard ?  
\- Oui, approuva Drago, mais ce sera pour une autre fois.  
L’adolescent hocha la tête, enthousiaste. Peu lui importait de rester ici ou d’aller dans la ville des sorciers, du moment qu’il pouvait profiter de la présence de son père. De son côté, Albus paraissait moins ravi, néanmoins il se décida à suivre Harry Potter et sortit du Bureau de la Directrice en sa compagnie, son ami sur les talons.

~

  
Albus soupira en s’asseyant sur son lit tandis que son père prenait place sur celui d’en face. L’adolescent préféra ne pas lui dire qu’il s’agissait de celui de Scorpius. Même si Harry avait été plutôt sociable durant les deux dernières heures passées en compagnie des Malefoy, Albus avait l’impression que son paternel n’était pas spécialement ravi d’avoir produit cet effort et attendait l’occasion de s’isoler avec lui pour discuter. Albus ne voyait pas trop ce qu’il pouvait lui raconter et aurait préféré accompagner Scorpius et Drago qui s’étaient rendus dans le Parc pendant que lui prenait la direction du dortoir des Serpentard.  
\- C’est intéressant, tout ce vert et argent, commenta maladroitement Harry. Je n’avais jamais eu l’occasion de venir ici  
\- C’est plus apaisant que le rouge et l’or, si tu veux mon avis, répondit son fils en attrapant Ratibus qui se baladait sur son oreiller. Le rouge, ça excite, il suffit de voir le résultat sur James.  
Le Survivant eut un froncement de sourcils amusé :  
\- Sois gentil quand tu parles de ton frère.  
\- Je serai gentil avec lui quand il sera aimable avec mes amis.  
Harry le regarda, sans répliquer. Lily l’avait informé de la petite agression de James sur Scorpius, il allait devoir en toucher deux mots à son fils ainé. Il pourrait même lui remonter les bretelles dès aujourd’hui, il lui suffirait d’attendre que James rentre de Pré-au-Lard.  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Albus ? Tu avais pourtant conscience qu’il y avait des dangers, n’est-ce pas ?  
Son fils haussa les épaules et laissa son rat lui escalader le bras :  
\- Je pensais pouvoir changer les choses, faire quelque chose de bien… La mort de Cédric est tellement injuste !  
Harry se pencha légèrement en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux.  
\- Bien sûr que c’est injuste, Albus, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? dit-il d’une voix douce. J’étais là. Je l’ai vu mourir…  
Il frissonna. Encore aujourd’hui, il lui arrivait de revivre la scène du cimetière dans ses pires cauchemars. Il se reprit cependant :  
\- Mais agir de cette manière et prendre tous ces risques…  
\- Je sais, je sais, marmonna l’adolescent distraitement en songeant à Delphini.  
Ainsi, ils avaient donc échoué lors de la première Tâche parce qu’un Scorpius caché était intervenu… Il se rappelait de la déception de la jeune femme lorsqu’ils étaient revenus bredouilles.  
\- Le sais-tu vraiment ou dis-tu ça pour me faire taire ?  
Albus ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu’il attendait de voir Delphini ou devait-il lui écrire ? Harry soupira en secouant la tête et essaya de jouer la carte de l’honnêteté :  
\- Ecoute… Je ne sais pas ce qui coince entre nous deux, vraisemblablement ta mère te comprend mieux que moi. Je reconnais toutefois que j’ai eu tort, Scorpius n’est pas le fils de Voldemort.  
\- Ravi que tu l’admettes enfin.  
\- Ta mère a laissé ta chambre dans l’état exact où elle était quand tu as fugué du Poudlard Express, tu le savais ? Elle ne m’a pas autorisé à y pénétrer, je crois qu’elle me tient pour responsable de ton comportement… et tu lui as fait très peur ce jour-là. Moi aussi, j’ai eu peur… et aujourd’hui encore lorsque j’ai compris ce que vous trafiquiez.  
L’adolescent leva les yeux vers lui, l’air étonné :  
\- Je t’ai fait peur, à toi ?  
\- Oui, répondit sincèrement Harry.  
\- Je croyais qu’Harry Potter n’avait peur de rien. C’est le héros, le Survivant, tout ça…  
\- C’est l’impression que je donne ?  
Albus haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
Peut-être qu’il pouvait faire les deux ! Ecrire à Delphini pour lui dire de passer dès qu’elle pourrait ! Et là, ils lui raconteraient de vive voix leur deuxième échec.  
Ratibus sauta du lit à cet instant et se mit à trottiner vers les rideaux permettant de masquer l’une des fenêtres à l’autre bout du dortoir. Il les renifla avec insistance. Craignant que son rat ne se mette à les grignoter, Albus se leva et alla le récupérer en espérant que son père n’allait pas s’attarder. Il n’avait rien à lui raconter. Il retourna vers son lit et ramassa son sac :  
\- J’ai des devoirs à faire…  
Harry hocha la tête en se levant :  
\- Oui. Et moi, je vais attendre James, j’ai deux ou trois petites choses à lui dire.  
Albus acquiesça machinalement sans l’avoir réellement écouté. Il cherchait comment il allait tourner ses phrases. Il ne fallait pas trop en dire, au cas où le hibou tomberait entre de mauvaises mains.  
Père et fils sortirent du dortoir sans échanger un mot. Harry prit congé de son fils dans la Salle Commune et sortit quelques instants plus tard. Albus laissa tomber son sac sur une table et soupira en s’affalant sur une chaise. Il était enfin tranquille ! Espérant que Scorpius ne tarderait pas trop, il sortit ses parchemins, sa plume et son encrier. L’adolescent repensa à tout ce que son ami avait vécu dans le monde où Voldemort vivait encore. Il frissonna en tournant la tête vers la cheminée où l’habituel feu brûlait dans l’âtre. Etait-ce pour ça qu’il avait rêvé si souvent du Mage Noir ? S’agissait-il d’un avertissement qu’il n’avait pas su comprendre à temps ? Scorpius avait pris d’énormes risques et aurait très bien pu se faire tuer. A cette idée, Albus sentit un grand froid l’envahir. Les risques étaient bien trop grands, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer. Il espéra que Delphini Diggory comprendrait qu’ils ne veuillent pas continuer. De toute façon, le Retourneur de Temps était perdu, alors ils n’avaient concrètement plus aucun moyen de l’aider. Et même si l’objet avait encore été en leur possession, Albus était certain que Scorpius ne voulait plus jamais y toucher. Et après avoir entendu toute son histoire, Albus n’avait guère envie de continuer cette aventure seul.

La nuit tombait lorsque Scorpius rejoignit son ami dans la Salle Commune quelques heures plus tard et le trouva entouré de parchemins froissés jetés sur la table, par terre, et devant la cheminée. Albus regardait le feu d’un air dépité et Ratibus s’approchait dangereusement de l’encrier.  
\- Tu fais quoi ? s’enquit l’adolescent blond en attrapant le rat par la queue pour l’empêcher de mettre les pattes dans l’encre.  
Ravi de retrouver l’animal, il frotta son nez contre le doux pelage.  
\- J’voulais écrire à Delphini, marmonna Albus. Mais je sais pas comment lui dire les choses, ni comment lui proposer un rendez-vous. J’ai trop peur qu’elle soit déçue.  
Scorpius le regarda un moment, avant de reprendre la parole :  
\- Même si on avait encore le Retourneur de Temps, on laisserait tomber, hein… ?  
Les yeux verts d’Albus se levèrent vers lui, l’adolescent soupira :  
\- Oui. Ça me fait de la peine pour Delphini, je voulais vraiment l’aider… Mais après tout ce que tu nous as raconté, même moi je ne suis pas fou au point de vouloir continuer. C’est bien trop dangereux et tu avais raison depuis le début…  
\- Redis-moi ça que je t’enregistre ! Ça sonne bien à mes oreilles !  
Albus s’autorisa un maigre sourire et agita sa baguette magique pour envoyer un parchemin froissé dans le feu qui crépita en produisant des étincelles vertes et dorées :  
\- C’était comment, avec ton père ? Vous avez fait quoi ?  
Scorpius redressa fièrement la tête :  
\- J’ai réussi à le trainer jusqu’à l’enclos des Hippogriffes ! Même Hagrid est venu nous voir et n’a pas arrêté de dire à mon père que j’étais son meilleur élève et que j’avais un vrai don avec les animaux.  
Albus expédia un deuxième parchemin dans la cheminée :  
\- Drago Malefoy et Hagrid ont parlé ensemble ? D’après papa, c’est pas la grande entente entre eux pourtant.  
Scorpius posa Ratibus sur son épaule et ferma l’encrier d’Albus :  
\- Ton père oublie que les années ont passé depuis qu’ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Sans vouloir dire du mal de lui…  
\- Non, non, tu as raison. J’aurais préféré t’accompagner que de rester ici avec lui. Il a essayé de me faire une pseudo leçon de morale. Le tien t’a dit quelque chose, au sujet de nos voyages ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je crois qu’il estime que je suis déjà bien puni par l’horreur que j’ai vue là-bas. Et je pense même qu’il est assez fier de moi, comme j’ai sauvé le monde, tout ça…  
Albus fit la moue :  
\- J’ai l’impression que le mien préfère que je reste dans son ombre. Ton père peut m’adopter ?  
Scorpius pouffa :  
\- Je lui demanderai. Viens, j’ai un truc à te montrer, mais on sera plus tranquille dans le dortoir.  
L’adolescent délaissa sa chaise, s’étira en baillant et suivit son camarade.  
Scorpius s’assura d’un coup d’œil que les lieux étaient bien déserts et se tourna vers son ami qui s’asseyait sur son lit.  
\- Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?  
L’adolescent blond glissa la main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en extirpa le Retourneur de Temps. Albus écarquilla les yeux :  
\- Tu as dit que tu l’avais perdu dans le Lac !  
\- Et tout le monde m’a cru puisque j’ai vu des Professeurs sur les rives en train de parler avec les Etres de l’Eau, répondit son ami avec un demi sourire.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu as menti ?  
Scorpius baissa les yeux vers l’objet, avant de les relever vers Albus :  
\- Parce que si je l’avais dit, les adultes l’auraient repris, ils l’auraient analysé et ne le détruiraient jamais. Je ne veux pas qu’ils le gardent, ce truc est néfaste ! On doit le détruire, comme ça plus personne ne pourra s’en servir et nous n’aurons plus jamais d’ennuis.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda l’adolescent avec incertitude.  
\- Il est temps que remonter le temps devienne une chose du passé, répliqua pompeusement Scorpius.  
Albus se leva de son lit, vaguement amusé :  
\- Tu es fier de cette phrase, je me trompe ?  
\- Oui, j’ai mis un moment à la trouver.  
Albus regarda le Retourneur de Temps et hocha la tête. Il marqua cependant une hésitation. Delphini ne devait-elle pas être au courant de ce qu’ils comptaient faire… ?  
Comme en réponse à ses pensées, il vit alors l’un des rideaux du fond bouger et la jeune femme leva le Sortilège de Désillusion qui la camouflait jusqu’à présent. Très inquiète, elle se dirigea vers eux :  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous deviez agir aujourd’hui, mais rien n’a changé. Je suis venue voir si vous n’aviez pas eu de soucis, et j’entends que vous souhaitez détruire le Retourneur de Temps ? Mais pourquoi ? Et Cédric ?  
Son incompréhension serra le cœur d’Albus qui tourna la tête vers Scorpius. Ce dernier soupira. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette fille débarque au mauvais moment ?  
\- On n’a pas le choix, répondit-il un peu froidement.  
\- C’est parce que vous avez encore échoué ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce. Ce n’est pas grave, on peut toujours essayer encore avec le labyr…  
\- Non, l’interrompit Albus piteusement. Scorpius a raison.  
Delphini ouvrit la bouche pour protester tandis que de grosses larmes s’agglutinaient dans ses yeux :  
\- Mais… Cédric… Amos… Son état de santé ne va pas en s’améliorant, j’ai peur pour lui.  
\- Et j’en suis désolé, répondit Scorpius. Mais sauver Cédric apporterait un lot d’ennuis que tu n’as pas envie de vivre.  
Albus saisit la manche de son ami. Le spectacle de Delphini en train de pleurer lui faisait mal au cœur :  
\- Raconte lui ! Elle a le droit de savoir, non ? Une fois que tu auras tout dit, je suis sûr que Delphini comprendra nos raisons…  
Contrarié d’être ralenti dans son idée de détruire le Retourneur, Scorpius se plia toutefois à la requête d’Albus en se disant qu’il n’avait pas complètement tort. Et puis, plus vite il raconterait, plus vite elle comprendrait, plus vite ils pourraient agir.  
La jeune femme s’assit sur le lit d’Albus tandis que ce dernier lui tendait un mouchoir.  
Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Scorpius raconta tout. Delphini l’écoutait avec une grande attention. Lorsqu’il lui parla du monde avec Voldemort au pouvoir, elle poussa un petit glapissement et se plaqua une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.  
\- Voilà, finit-il par conclure. Au final, vous deux vous n’avez connu que ce présent où Albus et l’autre Scorpius ont échoué sur les tâches du Tournoi, tandis que de mon côté j’ai vécu plein d’aventures palpitantes.  
\- Il y a quand même des similitudes, des choses qui se sont aussi produites ici et dans tes autres présents, nota Albus avec un sourire.  
Du doigt, il désigna la peluche qui sortait de la poche de Scorpius :  
\- Je t’en ai donné un, ici, mais il avait une autre couleur et il n’avait pas la patte abîmée. Le tien, il vient de l’un de tes mondes ?  
Scorpius saisit le Niffleur et hocha la tête :  
\- Oui, c’est toi aussi qui me l’a donné, là-bas, parce que James n’avait pas été très aimable.  
\- Pareil ici ! Il n’y a que quelques détails qui doivent être différents alors, tant mieux ! J’avais un peu peur qu’il y ait plein de modifications pour toi.  
\- Je pense que ça ira, comparé au monde de Voldemort, ici c’est le paradis, même s’il y a de très légers changements ici et là.  
Remarquant que leur amie ne disait rien, Albus s’approcha timidement d’elle tandis que Scorpius posait sa peluche sur le lit.  
Un peu tremblante, la jeune femme triturait son mouchoir et renifla :  
\- Vous… vous avez raison. C’est terrible, tout ça… Je suis désolée… tellement désolée… Dire que c’est moi qui vous ai embarqué dans tout ça…  
Elle gémit en se penchant en avant puis se balança nerveusement d’avant en arrière. Albus prit place à ses côtés et posa une main timide sur son bras :  
\- C’est pas grave, Delphi, tu pouvais pas deviner. Aucun de nous ne s’attendait à… à tout ça.  
\- Oh Albus, tu es si gentil ! s’écria-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de le serrer dans ses bras.  
L’adolescent rougit mais lui rendit son étreinte tout en humant son parfum. Scorpius réajusta sa cape en regardant par la fenêtre :  
\- Il fait nuit, on devrait se dépêcher de nous débarrasser du Retourneur. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir de la Grande Salle, il ne faut pas qu’ils voient Delphini ici.  
\- Oui, oui, tu as raison, hoqueta la jeune femme en s’écartant d’Albus.  
Elle se moucha bruyamment, puis sourit à l’adolescent qui sentait son cœur danser une samba endiablée dans sa poitrine.  
\- Comment comptez-vous procéder pour le détruire ?  
Scorpius brandit sa baguette magique :  
\- Un Maléfice Explosif, peut être… ?  
\- Tu risques de faire exploser le dortoir avec ! s’écria Albus.  
Delphini hocha la tête :  
\- Il vaut mieux agir dehors, de préférence dans un espace assez grand. Ainsi, le bruit n’alertera personne.  
L’adolescent blond regarda sa baguette magique, puis le Retourneur, puis le dortoir.  
\- D’accord… Dans le Parc, on devrait avoir tout l’espace libre voulu.  
La jeune femme acquiesça en se levant :  
\- Exactement. Et par sécurité, nous lancerons tous les trois en même temps le Maléfice, je doute qu’un seul suffise.  
Albus attrapa sa cape en laine et la jeta sur son épaule :  
\- Alors dépêchons-nous ! Plus vite on aura fini, mieux ça sera !  
Delphini approuva et se jeta à nouveau le Sortilège de Désillusion pour les suivre hors du dortoir.

~

_Nuit du Samedi 24 Octobre au 25 Octobre 2020_

_Les coups répétés contre la porte de son placard tirèrent Harry du sommeil._   
_\- Debout ! C’est l’anniversaire de Dudley, aujourd’hui ! cria la voix perçante de la Tante Pétunia depuis l’autre côté du battant._   
_Harry se redressa dans son lit et attrapa ses lunettes à tâtons. Il les ajusta sur son nez en baillant._   
_\- Harry Potter doit retourner à Poudlard, Monsieur._   
_Perplexe, il baissa les yeux vers Dobby, l’Elfe de Maison, qui s’inclina devant lui. L’Elfe était habillé d’une robe de sorcier ajusté grossièrement à sa petite taille et une écharpe verte et argentée drapait son torse en diagonal._   
_\- Dobby, je dois d’abord apporter des devoirs à Hermione, marmonna le Survivant._   
_Les grands yeux affolés de l’Elfe se posèrent sur lui, il répéta :_   
_\- Harry Potter doit retourner à Poudlard._   
_Harry sortit de son lit et ouvrit la porte de son placard. Amos Diggory le fusilla du regard depuis son fauteuil roulant :_   
_\- Vous n’avez pas sauvé mon fils ! Le vôtre paiera pour la mort de Cédric !_   
_Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. La température avait brutalement chuté de plusieurs degrés, il faisait terriblement froid. Il devinait la présence de Détraqueurs non loin de lui et plongea la main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette magique._   
_\- Harrrryyyyy Pottttteeeer… susurra une voix glaciale et familière dans son dos._   
_Harry se retourna immédiatement en brandissant sa baguette. Voldemort le toisa, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres. Il écarta légèrement sa longue cape, dévoilant Albus couché sur le sol, immobilisé par un Sortilège._   
_\- Regarde, Harry Potter… Regarde et admire ton échec._   
_Harry voulu lever le bras pour aider son fils et réalisa, trop tard, qu’il était lui-même ligoté à la pierre tombale de Cédric Diggory par des cordelettes argentées._   
_\- Albus !_   
_\- Papaaa ! Papa au secours !_   
_L’adolescent se tortillait dans ses liens invisibles. Voldemort leva sa baguette._   
_\- NON ! hurla Harry._   
_Un jet de lumière verte._   
_\- Lily, prends Harry et va-t’en ! cria une autre voix quelque part dans sa tête. Cours ! Je vais le retenir !_   
_L’éclat du Retourneur de Temps qui tombe de la main inerte d’Albus._   
_La douleur effroyable qui explose soudain sur son front._

\- Harry ! Harry !  
Le Survivant haletait, les mains plaquées sur son visage. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, il avait l’impression qu’une tige métallique chauffée à blanc s’enfonçait dans tout son crâne.  
\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda la voix inquiète de Ginny.  
\- Les rêves, bredouilla-t-il. Les rêves sont toujours là. Il est toujours là !  
Sa femme posa la main sur son épaule :  
\- Qui est toujours là ? Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?  
\- Voldemort ! Et Albus ! Il est en danger.  
Prononcer ces mots à haute voix fut comme un électrochoc pour Harry. Il se leva d’un bond de son lit et attira ses vêtements à lui d’un coup de Sortilège d’Attraction.  
\- Je retourne à Poudlard, il faut que je le voie ! Je dois m’assurer qu’il va bien et le protéger.  
Ginny ne protesta pas et acquiesça. Les sourcils froncés, elle se leva à son tour, le visage résolu :  
\- Je t’accompagne.


	37. L'Augurey

Albus et Scorpius avaient réussi à sortir dans le Parc de Poudlard sans se faire repérer par les Professeurs et les Fantômes. Ils parvinrent sans encombre aux alentours du terrain de Quidditch.  
\- Ici, ça ira très bien, décréta Delphini en levant son Sortilège de Désillusion. Nous sommes assez éloignés du Château pour pouvoir agir sans nous faire repérer.  
\- Comment allons-nous procéder ? demanda Albus en regardant autour de lui d’un air un peu inquiet à l’idée de se faire pincer tout de même.  
Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la jeune femme le devança :  
\- Oh, c’est simple. Nous allons nous mettre en triangle autour de lui, il faut mettre une certaine distance entre le Retourneur et nous, afin qu’on ne se prenne pas des éclats dans la figure. Ensuite, nous lancerons tous les trois en même temps le Maléfice Explosif.  
\- J’espère que ça sera efficace, murmura Scorpius.  
La jeune femme lui adressa un gentil sourire :  
\- Si ce n’est pas le cas, on trouvera autre chose. Mais je pense que ça suffira amplement.  
\- Un plan simple qui devrait être redoutablement efficace ! approuva Albus en reculant déjà. Scorpius, c’est toi qui a le Retourneur, à toi de le placer.  
L’adolescent acquiesça. Il sortit l’artefact de sa poche et le posa dans l’herbe en espérant que  
ce nouveau plan allait se dérouler comme prévu. Ensuite, ils n’auraient plus qu’à dire au revoir à Delphini, elle n’allait tout de même pas camper à l’Ecole toute la nuit, n’est-ce pas ?  
Il recula de plusieurs pas, tandis que Delphini faisait de même, et bientôt ils furent tous les trois en position.  
\- Prêts ? demanda la jeune femme légèrement tendue.  
\- Prêt ! répondit Albus en brandissant sa baguette.  
Scorpius se contenta de hocher la tête.  
\- Un, deux....  
En même temps, ils levèrent le bras. La manche ample de Delphini glissa jusqu’à son coude et Scorpius aperçu une forme noire sur son bras. Il reconnut immédiatement ce dessin peu commun et se tourna vers Albus pour le mettre en garde. Trop tard ! Son ami lança le Sortilège à l’instant où la jeune femme s’écriait :  
\- ACCIO RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS !  
Le sort d’Albus rencontra le sol tandis que l’objet se posait gracieusement dans la main de Delphini.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l’adolescent perplexe.  
Scorpius rejoignit son ami en courant :  
\- Accio Retou…  
\- Expelliarmus !  
Le Sortilège de la jeune femme fut plus rapide, la baguette de Scorpius s’échappa brusquement de sa main, en même temps que celle d’Albus. Ce dernier regarda ses doigts vides, puis son amie, l’expression de son visage trahissait sa totale incompréhension.  
Scorpius fronça les sourcils :  
\- Le tatouage sur ton bras, c’est un Agurey, pas vrai ?  
Elle acquiesça en souriant, faisant tourner la baguette de Scorpius entre ses doigts :  
\- Bien vu.  
\- Un Augurey ? répété Albus d’une voix blanche en tournant les yeux vers son camarade. Mais c’est pas l’emblème que tu voyais dans l’autre monde… ?  
Un crac sonore résonna dans l’air.  
\- Oups… susurra Delphini en laissant tomber la baguette magique brisée de l’adolescent par terre.  
\- Cours ! souffla Scorpius en poussant Albus en direction du Château. Il nous faut de l’aide !  
Les deux adolescents détalèrent en courant.  
\- Fulgari !  
Albus se sentit brutalement poussé en avant par une puissante force invisible et bascula dans l’herbe. La chute lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il entendit Scorpius tomber également avec un hoquet de douleur. Il voulut se redresser pour l’aider et réalisa avec effroi que ses mains étaient liées par des cordes argentées qui menaçaient de lui broyer les poignets s’il essayait de s’en défaire par la force. Il roula sur le dos pour regarder Delphi qui laissa négligemment tomber sa baguette magique à lui, également brisée. Elle soupira :  
\- C’était presque trop facile. Je m’attendais à devoir vous jeter énormément de Sortilèges, mais vous avez été faciles à contrôler, bien plus qu’Amos en tout cas. A présent, nous allons remettre tout cela en ordre une bonne fois pour toutes !  
Un beau sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda le Retourneur de Temps dans sa main et commença à modifier la date.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! s’alarma Albus en se redressant tant bien que mal sur les genoux.  
\- Nous allons nous rendre à la troisième Tâche et faire en sorte que Cédric ne touche pas le Portoloin. En agissant de la sorte, nous devrions ressusciter le monde vu par Scorpius.  
Effrayé, l’adolescent blond imita Albus et la dévisagea en demandant d’une voix blanche :  
\- L’enfer. Tu veux ressusciter l’enfer ?!  
\- Je veux un retour à la magie pure et dure, nuance. Je veux la renaissance des Ténèbres.  
\- Voldemort… commença Scorpius.  
\- … Est le seul véritable maître du monde des sorciers. Il reviendra et vous allez m’aider.  
Albus secoua vivement la tête et s’écria :  
\- On n’arrêtera pas Cédric ! Nous ferons en sorte de l’aider à gagner le Trophée en même temps que mon père !  
L’air soudain agacée, Delphini détourna son attention du Retourneur de Temps et brandit sa baguette magique dans sa direction :  
\- La prophétie doit être réalisée ! Scorpius a vu le monde tel qu’il devrait être et nous allons nous assurer de son retour.  
\- Quelle prophétie… ? demanda l’adolescent blond immédiatement interrompu par son ami qui fusillait Delphi du regard.  
\- Nous ne t’obéirons pas ! Jamais ! Si tu veux nous forcer, il faudra que tu utilises l’Imperium !  
Scorpius gémit :  
\- S’il te plait, ne lui donne pas des idées !  
Un éclat inquiétant brilla dans le regard de Delphini qui s’assombrit davantage :  
\- Pour réaliser la prophétie, il faut que ce soit toi et non une marionnette à ton image. Le Sortilège de l’Imperium pourrait contrecarrer le plan, donc tu obéiras de toi-même.  
Albus fixa la baguette magique pointée dans sa direction et redressa fièrement le menton :  
\- Je n’ai pas peur de toi !  
Il mentait, bien sûr, mais il refusait de laisser voir sa frayeur à celle qu’il avait tant appréciée ces deux derniers mois. La douce et gentille Delphini qui rigolait avec lui et lui offrait des cadeaux… Il s’était laissé berner comme un imbécile heureux. Il aurait dû écouter Scorpius et ne jamais se lancer dans toute cette aventure. Dire que son ami se retrouvait embarqué là-dedans contre son gré…  
La baguette de la jeune femme délaissa soudain Albus pour se tourner vers son camarade qui retint son souffle.  
\- Non ! cria Albus en rampant sur les genoux pour essayer de s’interposer entre eux.  
\- Endoloris !  
Le jet de lumière rouge frappa Scorpius. Horrifié, Albus eut l’impression de se retrouver dans l’un de ses cauchemars lorsque les cris de douleur de son ami résonnèrent dans le Parc de Poudlard.  
\- Arrête ! hurla-t-il. Arrête, Delphini ! Pitié !  
Haussant un sourcil, la jeune femme releva sa baguette. Les cris de Scorpius cessèrent. Albus tourna la tête pour le regarder, son ami gisait au sol, le souffle haletant, les yeux débordant de larmes et plus pâle qu’un linge.  
\- Tu vas m’obéir, Albus, ou dois-je recommencer jusqu’à ce que tu cèdes ?  
Elle dirigea à nouveau sa baguette vers le malheureux Scorpius qui ferma les paupières en serrant les dents.  
\- Potter ! Malefoy ! J’arrive !  
Bamard, le Professeur de Métamorphose arrivait en courant dans leur direction, doté d’une énergie dont Albus n’aurait jamais soupçonné l’existence. Les sourcils froncés, le Professeur dirigeait déjà sa baguette magique vers la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir agacé.  
Albus ouvrit la bouche pour crier un avertissement au Professeur, la voix de Delphini résonna, glaciale :  
\- Avada Kedavra !  
Le Sortilège impardonnable percuta Bamard en pleine poitrine. Il bascula en arrière, le visage figé dans une expression de surprise éternelle, tué net sur le coup. Albus sentit le souffle lui manquer et regarda le corps, bouleversé.  
\- Vous deux, vous m’êtes utiles, pas les autres, déclara la jeune femme en s’avançant vers eux.  
Les deux amis échangèrent un long regard effrayé et se demandèrent en même temps comment ils allaient s’en sortir vivants.  
L’extrémité de la baguette de Delphini se posa sur la gorge d’Albus, elle le toisa avec un mépris qui lui noua les entrailles et murmura :  
\- Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis. Sinon ton cher et unique ami mourra comme cet imbécile.  
Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur les deux adolescents, elle continua :  
\- Nous ramènerons le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l’Augurey se tiendra à ses côtés. Nous allons réaliser une partie de la prophétie, tous les trois : « Lorsque le temps sera retourné. Lorsque l’autre sera épargné, lorsque des fils invisibles assassineront leurs pères, alors… »  
\- L’autre… ? répéta Scorpius en essayant de gagner du temps.  
C’était un risque. Si un autre Professeur arrivait, il risquait de subir le même sort que Bamard, mais peut-être pouvait-il aussi réussir à désarmer Delphini et à l’arrêter…  
\- Cédric est l’autre. Quant aux fils, il s’agit d’Albus évidemment mais aussi de toi, Scorpius. Quelle joie d’apprendre que Drago faisait partie de la résistance, je me ferai une joie de transmettre l’information à Voldemort afin qu’il se débarrasse rapidement de lui.  
Elle recula sa baguette magique et tapota le Retourneur qui se mit à trembler dans sa main. Avant même que les deux adolescents aient le temps de réagir, la jeune femme saisit leurs mains et les posa de force sur l’artefact maudit.


	38. Enquête à St Oswald

_Dimanche 25 octobre 2020_

Angoissé, Harry était assis sur le lit d’Albus, dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Suivant son instinct, il s’était rendu à Poudlard dès le matin afin de s’assurer que son fils allait bien. Mais le lit d’Albus était vide, de même que celui de Scorpius. Leurs camarades de dortoir avaient dit qu’ils ne les avaient pas vus de toute la nuit. Immédiatement alertée, McGonagall avait lancé des recherches dans tout le Château et à Pré au Lard. Il avait personnellement fouillé plusieurs passages secrets, tandis que Ginny s’était rendue dans le Parc. A présent, il attendait, impatient et priant pour que les autres aient découvert quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la valise de son fils qui dépassait de sous le lit, il hésita un bref instant et finit par s’accroupir. Il tira le bagage à lui et l’ouvrit.  
\- Harry !  
Il se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s’ouvrir sur Ginny et Drago dont les joues semblaient creusées par une angoisse qu’il ne montrait pas dans son regard.  
\- Alors ? les pressa Harry.  
Il n’aima pas beaucoup le regard de sa femme qui s’agenouilla sur le plancher avec lui et qui posa une main tremblante sur son bras.  
\- Harry… On… On pense qu’ils ont été enlevés.  
\- QUOI ?!  
En réponse, elle sortit de sa poche deux baguette magiques brisées. Harry reconnut immédiatement celle de son fils, et supposa que la deuxième appartenait à Scorpius.  
\- Ce n’est pas tout, continua-t-elle en le laissant prendre le bout de bois cassé. Le corps du Professeur Bamard a été retrouvé à côté.  
Le Survivant resta figé d’angoisse. Il fixait sans le voir le contenu de la valise ouverte devant lui.  
\- Il faut prévenir Granger ! décida soudain Drago. Elle doit convoquer les Aurors !  
Harry acquiesça machinalement. La main de Drago Malefoy apparut soudain dans son champ de vision et fouilla dans la valise.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu trafiques ?! s’agaça immédiatement Harry.  
\- Je cherche des indices, répliqua sèchement Malefoy.  
\- Cherche-les dans la valise de ton fils à toi !  
Plus calmement, Ginny glissa une main sous un pull mal plié et extirpa un paquet de lettres, étonnée :  
\- On ne lui a pas écrit autant.  
Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit de nombreuses enveloppes soigneusement décachetées, toutes écrites avec une encre argentée. Conscient qu’il violait surement la vie privée de son fils, Harry en prit quelques-unes et les parcourut brièvement tout en écoutant Drago fouiller dans les bagages de Scorpius.  
\- Oh, c’est une correspondance avec une fille, remarqua bien vite Ginny. Il a l’air de tenir à elle, on ne devrait pas… Harry, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- C’est signé Delphini… Delphini Diggory.  
Drago abandonna immédiatement ses fouilles et pivota vers le couple :  
\- Diggory ? Comme le vieil Amos ?  
\- Oui, répondit Harry.  
Malefoy fronça les sourcils :  
\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros ? C’est qui cette fille ? Comme par hasard, il est en contact avec un membre de la famille du vieux Diggory à cause de qui toute cette histoire a commencé !  
Harry se creusa la cervelle, essayant de se rappeler des fois où il avait rencontré le vieux sorcier.  
\- Quand il est venu à la maison, Amos était accompagné d’une jeune femme. Je crois qu’il l’a appelé Delphini ou un nom ressemblant en tout cas, si je ne me trompe pas c’est sa nièce.  
Sèchement, Drago referma la valise de Scorpius :  
\- Je veux leur parler ! A Amos et à cette fille ! Ils savent peut-être quelque chose !  
Harry leva la tête vers Malefoy :  
\- Je ne sais pas si…  
\- Je suis sûr qu’il ne t’a pas tout dit. Et puis, plusieurs choses ne collaient pas dans le récit des enfants. Je suis certain qu’en réalité ils sont allés le voir, sinon ça ne servait strictement à rien de se rendre à Flagley-le-Haut et nos fils ne sont pas idiots à ce point, ils avaient un minimum de préparation. Et s’ils voulaient brouiller les pistes, nul besoin de se rendre dans ce village en particulier. Je te parie toutes les richesses des Malefoy qu’ils sont allés rendre visite au vieux Diggory.  
Ginny fronça les sourcils et acquiesça :  
\- Il est vrai que nous n’avons jamais su comment ils avaient quitté le village sans se faire repérer.  
Harry réfléchit, essayant de voir clair dans toutes ces informations et suppositions qu’il entendait. Qu’aurait fait Dumbledore à sa place ? Le Survivant se redressa soudain :  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! Quand Dumbledore voulait nous faire voyager rapidement et discrètement, il utilisait le Transplanage d’Escorte ! Ça ne laisse aucune trace !  
\- Bien vu, Potter, déclara Drago. Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont vu le vieux et ensuite ils sont repartis avec quelqu’un… peut-être avec cette Delphini justement !  
Ginny referma le bagage d’Albus et se remit debout à son tour :  
\- Allez voir Amos, tous les deux. De mon côté, je vais prévenir Hermione pour qu’elle mette les Aurors sur le coup.

~

  
La vieille horloge de St Oswald afficha deux heures de l’après-midi. Le vieux coucou enroué surgit et parut fusiller du regard les deux hommes qui traversaient le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre de l’un des patients. Il retourna bien vite à l’abri de son horloge, évitant ainsi un lasso de laine envoyé par une vieille sorcière qui essayait de l’attraper toutes les heures.  
Harry pénétra dans la chambre d’Amos Diggory et se sentit presque instantanément mal à l’aise devant les photos de Cédric qui lui adressait des signes de la main et des sourires. Le vieil homme pivota avec son fauteuil roulant :  
\- Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, marmonna-t-il sans leur tendre la main pour les saluer.  
\- Cessez votre comédie, Amos ! gronda Harry. Je sais que mon fils et son camarade sont venus vous voir en septembre. Est-ce que vous les avez revus récemment ?  
Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil en croisant les mains sur ses jambes :  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
\- Nous ignorons où ils se trouvent !  
\- Et ce n’est pas mon problème, Mr Potter. Pourquoi devrais-je savoir où ils sont ?  
Harry posa les mains sur ses hanches :  
\- Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d’inconvénient à ce que nous posions la question à votre nièce. Nous savons qu’elle a envoyé des hiboux à mon fils.  
Le visage d’Amos Diggory se teinta d’étonnement :  
\- Ma nièce ?  
Agacé de le voir continuer à jouer la comédie, Harry le fusilla du regard :  
\- Oui, votre nièce ! Elle vous a accompagné lorsque vous êtes venu chez moi, allez-vous nier cette évidence ? Je l’ai vue de mes propres yeux.  
\- Je le nie farouchement ! Je n’ai pas de nièce !  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago lui fit signe de se taire. Il s’avança à son tour vers le père de Cédric, les yeux rivés sur lui :  
\- Elle s’appelle Delphini Diggory...  
\- Je n’ai pas de nièce pour la simple et bonne raison que je n’ai jamais eu de frère, ni de sœur. Et ma femme n’en avait pas non plus.  
Le teint de Malefoy pâlit davantage, il tourna la tête vers Harry :  
\- Il dit la vérité, Potter.  
Le Survivant sentit un horrible froid l’envahir tandis que sa dernière piste lui échappait.  
\- En revanche… reprit Amos. Il y a bien une Delphini qui travaille ici, mais ce n’est pas mon infirmière attitrée et je ne connais pas son nom de famille.  
Drago pivota immédiatement sur ses pieds :  
\- Je vais demander à ses collègues !  
Harry lui emboita le pas, si déboussolé par la situation qu’il en oublia de remercier le vieil homme malade.  
Personne n’emprunte une fausse identité sans raison. Qui était cette jeune femme ? Et que voulait-elle aux enfants ?


	39. Dans le Labyrinthe

_24 juin 1995_

Delphini avançait tout en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Dans son dos, Scorpius et Albus la suivaient, à contrecœur. La jeune femme avait réussi à les emmener pile à l’intérieur du labyrinthe, lors de la troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et même si l’idée de s’enfuir leur avait effleuré l’esprit, ils avaient compris que ça n’était pas du tout une bonne idée. S’enfuir reviendrait à laisser le Retourneur entre les mains de Delphini, ce qui n’était pas envisageable un seul instant s’ils ne voulaient pas rester coincer ici. De plus, ils savaient tous les deux que le labyrinthe abritait bien des dangers et qu’ils n’étaient pas spécialement préparés à les affronter sans baguette magique ! Et si par miracle, ils survivaient au labyrinthe pour demander l’aide des adultes de cette époque, non seulement on risquait de ne pas les croire, mais ils risquaient de chambouler le futur d’une façon alarmante.  
Comme Delphi marchait devant eux, Albus se rapprocha un peu de son ami et chuchota :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait… ?  
\- J’en sais rien, marmonna Scorpius. Mais je suis prêt à mourir pour empêcher le retour de Voldemort.  
Son ami lui adressa un regard assez impressionné :  
\- Vraiment ?  
L’adolescent blond continua sur un ton lugubre :  
\- Tu n’auras pas à me pleurer bien longtemps, elle va me tuer et tu ne tarderas pas à te faire tuer aussi.  
Albus soupira et avança en silence durant quelques secondes. Il réfléchissait, essayant de mettre tous ses neurones à contribution pour sortir de ce guêpier. Du coin de l’œil, il constata que la jeune femme marchait avec sa baguette dégainée, elle repoussait facilement les créatures qui se dressaient sur sa route.  
\- Il faut qu’on lui pique sa baguette et qu’on récupère le Retourneur, murmura-t-il. Ainsi, on retournera la situation à notre avantage.  
\- C’est complètement suicidaire ! répliqua Scorpius.  
\- C’est suicidaire de toute façon, rétorqua Albus. Si on essaye de l’arrêter, elle nous tuera. Si on obéit, elle nous tuera aussi.  
Son ami resta silencieux et jeta un coup d’œil vers la jeune femme qui continuait d’avancer. Il ralentit légèrement le pas pour la laisser les distancer davantage.  
\- Elle dit qu’elle a besoin de nous, murmura-t-il en réfléchissant rapidement. Donc, elle doit s’attendre à ce que ce soit toi qui lance un sort sur Cédric pour l’empêcher d’atteindre le Trophée.  
\- Surement…  
\- Donc, on pourrait aussi s’enfuir, juste histoire de gagner du temps. Si elle est trop occupée à nous poursuivre, elle ne pourra pas empêcher Cédric d’atteindre le Trophée en même temps que ton père.  
\- Et si on se fait manger par une bestiole du labyrinthe ? marmonna Albus.  
Scorpius lui jeta un coup d’œil :  
\- Pour reprendre tes propres termes : on va mourir de toute façon. On a juste le droit de choisir de quelle manière…  
Albus se mordit les lèvres, tout en ralentissant également, regarda Delphini, puis le chemin derrière eux. Ils avaient dépassé tantôt un croisement, ça pourrait être l’occasion d’emprunter un autre sentier.  
\- Ok, souffla-t-il. On essaye de la retarder.  
Les deux amis ralentirent encore et se mirent à reculer ensuite, sans quitter la jeune femme du regard. Sûre d’elle, Delphini continuait d’avancer rapidement, sans se retourner, persuadée qu’ils n’étaient pas assez stupides pour essayer de s’enfuir. Lorsqu’il estima la distance assez respectable, Albus tourna soudain les talons et se mit à courir pour atteindre le croisement. Il s’engouffra sur le chemin de droite, suivi par Scorpius qui se demanda comment ils allaient se justifier s’ils tombaient sur l’un des champions. Il ignorait également depuis combien de temps l’Epreuve avait commencé. Ils étaient arrivés tous les trois dans ce maudit labyrinthe, en évitant les haies de justesse, mais il était incapable de savoir où en étaient les Champions. Delphini devait surement chercher à avoir le temps de gagner la zone non loin du Trophée, puisqu’elle savait avec certitude que Cédric allait l’atteindre. Il fallait donc logiquement être sur les lieux au moins quelques minutes avant son arrivée… et faire en plus en sorte de ne pas tomber sur Harry Potter adolescent.  
\- Par Merlin, qu’est-ce que… ?! chuchota soudain Albus en s’arrêtant brusquement.  
Scorpius lui rentra dans le dos et chancela dangereusement. Il parvint à maintenir son équilibre et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu’une belle jeune fille était couchée sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur, ses cheveux blond-argenté étalés sous elle.  
\- Tu… tu crois qu’elle est morte… ? demanda l’adolescent d’une voix blanche.  
Avec précaution, Scorpius s’avança vers la jeune fille :  
\- Non, c’est la Championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour. Elle a été stupéfixée, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, c’est normal.  
\- Normal… ?  
L’adolescent blond hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer à avancer, tout en contournant Fleur :  
\- Il y a le faux Maugrey Fol Œil qui est en train de faire en sorte que ton père atteigne le Trophée. Il s’est débarrassé des autres Champions.  
\- Ah oui… c’est vrai… souffla Albus d’une petite voix. S’il nous repère avec l’œil magique, on est mal aussi…  
Les deux amis firent deux pas en avant lorsque Delphini se posa brusquement devant eux, furieuse. Scorpius recula en se demandant d’où elle sortait. Le chemin devant eux s’étendait encore sur plusieurs mètres et ils ne l’avaient pas entendu arriver. Il se demanda si elle n’était pas carrément arrivée en volant, mais n’eut guère le loisir de se poser davantage la question. Le Sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et il bascula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Il avait la sensation qu’on lui fracassait les os en miettes et qu’on lui transperçait chaque centimètre carré du corps avec des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. La souffrance était si forte qu’il n’entendait et ne voyait plus rien.  
\- Arrête ! Pitié, arrête ! supplia Albus.  
Mais la jeune femme l’ignora, le regard rivé sur sa victime dont les hurlements se répercutaient sur les haies. Craignant qu’elle ne torture son ami jusqu’à la mort, et complètement désespéré, l’adolescent chargea brusquement, tête baissée, et percuta Delphini. Surprise, la jeune femme perdit l’équilibre et heurta la haie. Malheureusement, elle n’avait pas lâché sa baguette magique et la pointa férocement dans sa direction :  
\- Toi… Je vais te soumettre à l’Imperium jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive à destination, ensuite tu feras tout ce que je te dirai sans protester !  
Il avait envie de fanfaronner, de crier un héroïque « JAMAIS ! », que jamais il ne se laisserait faire, qu’il résisterait au Sortilège impardonnable, mais il avait aussi terriblement peur qu’elle continue de s’en prendre à Scorpius. Son ami tremblait de tous ses membres, par terre, ses mains attachées plaquées sur son visage. Albus était sûr qu’il pleurait.  
\- Dernière chance, Potter, susurra Delphini. Tu as encore une chance de me suivre de ton plein gré.  
Elle tourna à nouveau sa baguette vers Scorpius :  
_\- Endolor…_  
 _\- STUPEFIX !_  
Bouche bée, Albus vit le jet de lumière frapper Delphini dans le dos. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle tomba dans l’herbe, à côté de Fleur Delacour. L’adolescent tourna la tête et sa stupeur monta d’un cran lorsqu’il reconnut celui qui venait de les sauver. Cédric. Cédric Diggory. Ce dernier le regarda :  
\- Harry ?  
Puis il plissa les yeux et secoua la tête :  
\- Oh pardon, je t’ai pris pour quelqu’un d’autre.  
La méfiance s’afficha ensuite sur le visage du fils d’Amos tandis qu’il regardait les corps stupéfixés de Fleur, de Delphini, puis Scorpius recroquevillé sur le sol qui le regardait comme s’il voyait un fantôme, et enfin Albus dont le teint pâle pouvait rivaliser à présent avec celui de la famille Malefoy.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ? interrogea-t-il tout en regardant leurs poignets attachés. Vous faîtes partis de l’Epreuve ?  
Scorpius se redressa sur les genoux, la voix enrouée par ses cris précédents.  
\- Oui… Nous faisons partie de l’Epreuve, jeune sorcier, déclara-t-il dans un murmure mystérieux avec un intonation plus grave qui laissa Albus perplexe. Tu as réussi à stopper la Traqueuse, contrairement à l’autre Champion.  
Cédric regarda Fleur, avant de reporter son attention sur l’adolescent dont les yeux roulaient dans ses orbites :  
\- Libère-nous et tu pourras passer. Mais attention, tu n’as droit qu’à un seul essai pour détruire ces cordes acheva-t-il en montrant ses poignets.  
Le jeune homme parut réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre, hésitant à les croire. Les deux adolescents lui paraissaient jeunes pour faire partie d’une Epreuve, mais après tout pourquoi pas ?  
\- _Emancipare_ ! lança-t-il en prenant sa décision.  
Aussitôt, les mains d’Albus et Scorpius furent libres. Le Champion de Poufsouffle leva sa baguette magique et projeta des étincelles rouges en l’air pour signaler la présence de Fleur :  
Scorpius se redressa lentement et s’écarta du chemin :  
\- Tu peux continuer, jeune sorcier.  
Cédric Diggory leur adressa un dernier regard et reprit sa route au pas de course.  
Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un coup d’œil. Il fallait partir avant l’arrivée des secours.  
\- La Traqueuse… ? demanda Albus qui retenait à grand peine un sourire.  
\- Oh ça va ! J’ai dû improviser !  
\- Et c’était quoi cette voix et ce truc avec tes yeux ?  
L’adolescent blond marmonna :  
\- J’essayais d’imiter le Professeur Trelawney quand elle nous fait sa comédie à chaque cours.  
Albus éclata de rire, bien que conscient que la situation ne s’y prêtait pas beaucoup.  
Scorpius s’autorisa un sourire amusé, puis sursauta soudain :  
\- C’est pas vrai !  
Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Delphini était en train de se débarrasser du Sortilège qui la paralysait et rampait sur le sol. Elle tenait le Retourneur de Temps dans la main et le tapotait avec sa baguette magique :  
\- Si vous croyez que je n’ai pas songé à un plan de secours... Je me débrouillerai sans vous !  
\- Albus ! Vite !  
Voyant que l’artefact commençait à vibrer dans la paume de Delphini, les deux adolescents bondirent comme un seul homme et touchèrent l’objet à l’instant où ce dernier les engloutissaient tous les trois. Durant le court instant où ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle blanche, ils luttèrent pour ne pas se séparer de Delphini qui tentait de se débarrasser d’eux. La plateforme circulaire se mit à tourner plus vite, leur faisant perdre l’équilibre à tous les trois. Lorsqu’Albus heurta le sol, il était de retour à Poudlard, en compagnie des deux autres. Le labyrinthe n’était plus là, ils étaient par contre au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch, heureusement désert. Voyant que Delphini avait lâché le Retourneur de Temps, il tendit le bras pour l’attraper. Un jet de lumière jaune jaillit avant qu’il ne puisse l’atteindre et fit exploser l’objet.  
\- Oups… quelle maladroite… se moqua la jeune femme en baissant sa baguette magique.  
Horrifié Scorpius regarda le Retourneur brisé tandis que Delphini s’élevait dans les airs :  
\- Adieu ! s’écria-t-elle joyeusement. Je ne doute pas que vous n’allez pas tarder à disparaitre sous peu, tous les deux.  
Stupéfait, les deux adolescents constatèrent qu’elle savait voler. Machinalement, ils se ruèrent à sa suite, mais elle était plus rapide et disparue bientôt de leur champ de vision alors qu’ils arrivaient près du Lac.  
Hors d’haleine, ils se laissèrent tomber sur la berge.  
\- On est coincé dans le temps ! Je ne sais même pas en quelle année nous sommes ! soupira Albus. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?!  
\- On se tire d’ici avant l’aube, pour commencer, répondit Scorpius. On va aller à Pré-au-Lard, ce n’est pas très loin… et… et déjà on verra où nous en sommes…  
\- Et Delphini, il faut l’arrêter ! On ne connait même pas son plan de secours.  
\- Je sais, murmura son ami. Je sais, Albus… Mais on fera comme on peut, nous n’avons pas le choix. Dis-toi qu’au moins Cédric a dû suivre son destin, c’est déjà ça…  
~

_Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_   
_Troisième Tâche_   
_24 juin 1995_

_Posé sur un piédestal, à une centaine de mètres, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillait dans l’obscurité. Harry se mit à courir. Il était le premier ! Il avait réussi !_   
_Il courait de toutes ses forces vers le trophée, se voyant déjà le brandir triomphalement devant Ron et Hermione !_   
_Harry vit alors à sa gauche quelque chose d’immense qui dépassait au-dessus de la haie et avançait à toute allure le long d’un chemin perpendiculaire. Il ralentit le pas tandis que la chose surgissait sur le chemin. Une araignée géante !_   
_\- Stupéfix ! cria Harry._   
_Le Sortilège atteignit le corps noir, velu, gigantesque de l’araignée mais n’eut pas plus d’effet que s’il lui avait jeté un caillou. La créature parue par contre se fâcher et fonça sur lui._   
_\- Stupéfix ! Impedimenta ! Stupéfix !_   
_Mais c’était inutile. L’araignée était si grande, ou dotée de tels pouvoirs magiques, que les Sortilèges ne faisaient que l’énerver davantage. Harry eut tout juste le temps d’apercevoir ses huit yeux noirs étincelants et ses pinces tranchantes comme des rasoirs avant qu’elle soit sur lui. Il se sentit soulevé en l’air par les deux pattes avant de l’araignée et se débattit comme un fou en essayant de lui donner des coups de pied. Sa jambe heurta alors une des pinces et il ressentit une terrible douleur. Harry leva sa baguette magique au moment où l’araignée ouvrait à nouveau ses pinces et cria :_   
_\- Expelliarmus !_   
_Cette fois, le Sortilège de Désarmement se révéla efficace et l’araignée le lâcha, mais Harry fit une chute de près de quatre mètres et tomba sur sa jambe déjà blessée qu’il sentit s’écraser sous lui. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il pointa sa baguette magique sur le ventre de la créature et hurla « Stupéfix ! » en même temps qu’une autre voix._   
_Cédric avait jailli d’un chemin adjacent et avait jeté le Sortilège en même temps. La combinaison des deux « Stupéfix » eut enfin l’effet escompté : l’araignée s’effondra sur le côté, écrasant une haie proche, dans un enchevêtrement de pattes velues qui s’étendirent en travers du chemin._   
_\- Harry ! s’écria Cédric. Ça va ? Elle n’est pas tombée sur toi ?_   
_\- Non, répondit Harry, la respiration haletante._   
_[…]_   
_Cédric prit Harry par le bras et l’aida à avancer en boitillant vers le piédestal sur lequel était posé le Trophée. Tous deux tendirent alors la main vers chacune des anses de la coupe qui scintillait sous leurs yeux._   
_\- A trois, d’accord ? dit Harry. Un… Deux… Trois…_   
_D’un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du Trophée._   
_A cet instant, Harry ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il n’arrivait plus à lâcher le Trophée des Trois Sorciers qui l’entraîna comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cédric toujours à côté de lui._


	40. La Prophétie de l'Augurey

_Dimanche 25 octobre 2020_   
_Environ 14 heures 30_

Une femme entre deux âges, le cheveu grisonnant, indiqua une porte entrouverte à Ginny et Hermione qui venaient tout juste d’arriver à St Oswald sur la demande de Harry.  
\- Voilà, c’est ici. Comme je l’ai précisé à Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, Delphini est arrivée chez nous en fin d’année scolaire et ses compétences ont tout de suite été remarquables. Les patients dont elle a la charge sont ravis et la complimente tous.  
\- Donc, aucun incident à déplorer avec elle ? demanda Hermione en se doutant de la réponse.  
\- Aucun, Madame la Ministre. La seule plainte que j’ai pu entendre, de la part de ses collègues, c’est que Delphini restait énormément en retrait et ne cherchait pas spécialement à se lier d’amitié, mais c’est tout.  
Les deux amies échangèrent un regard. Ginny adressa un sourire à la Directrice de l’établissement et la remercia en avançant dans le couloir.  
\- Tu crois que c’est une vraie infirmière ?  
Hermione répondit par une moue peu convaincue :  
\- Peut-être… Cependant, il est possible qu’elle ait ensorcelé le personnel et les patients pour faire croire qu’elle était compétente et ne pas avoir d’ennuis. Nous allons surement en savoir davantage rapidement.  
Elle poussa la porte d’une chambre simple aux murs recouverts de lambris de chêne. La pièce contenait un lit métallique, une table de chevet et un bureau. Aucun effet personnel en vue, aucune photo ou peinture sur les murs…  
Harry et Drago étaient déjà dans la pièce et cherchaient des indices. Le Survivant regardait sous le lit tandis que Malefoy tapotait contre le lambris d’un air concentré.  
\- C’est si impersonnel que c’est à se demander si elle vivait vraiment là… commenta Ginny en balayant la pièce des yeux.  
\- D’après ses collègues, c’est bien le cas, répondit Harry en rampant sur le plancher pour sortir de sous le lit.  
Il se redressa et épousseta sa robe de sorcier pour la débarrasser de la poussière accumulée.  
Hermione leva sa baguette magique :  
\- _Specialis Revelio !_  
Rien ne se passa. Drago fronça les sourcils :  
\- J’avais déjà essayé, Granger !  
\- Je n’en savais rien, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.  
Ginny ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, mais ne trouva rien à l’intérieur. Harry soupira et retira ses lunettes qu’il essuya avec sa manche :  
\- Tu as eu le temps de regarder au Ministère, Hermione ?  
\- Oui. Je peux confirmer ce qu’a dit Amos, à savoir qu’il n’a pas de famille à part Cédric. Et je n’ai absolument rien trouvé sur une prénommée Delphini. Aucun dossier à Poudlard, rien dans les papiers du Ministère. Cette jeune femme est une ombre.  
A peine acheva-t-elle sa phrase qu’un sifflement lugubre résonna dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny qui venait de dévisser le verre de la lampe à huile posée sur le bureau.  
\- C’était quoi, ça… ? Ce bruit ? demanda Drago.  
\- Du Fourchelang, répondit Hermione en pivotant immédiatement vers le Survivant. Qu’est-ce que ça disait ? Tu as compris, n’est-ce pas ? Harry !  
L’interpellé remit lentement ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, le visage un peu pâle :  
\- « Bienvenue à l’Augurey » … je crois que c’était ça… Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance.  
Drago s’adossa contre le mur, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés :  
\- Le Fourchelang est extrêmement rare, Potter. Il n’y a que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi qui le parliez, aux dernières nouvelles. Même les Mangemorts ne le comprennent pas.  
Hermione croisa les bras :  
\- L’Augurey ? C’est pas le nom que nous a donné Scorpius ? Le bras droit de Voldemort ?  
Un silence angoissé plana tandis qu’ils échangeaient des regards interpellés. Chacun essayait de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Scorpius et Albus étaient amis avec une jeune femme nommée Delphini. Cette Delphini s’était faite passer pour la nièce d’Amos Diggory et personne ne connaissait son véritable nom de famille. Elle comprenait le Fourchelang s’ils en croyaient la lampe à l’huile et elle se faisait appeler « l’Augurey ». Nom donné par Scorpius lors de son séjour dans l’autre présent.  
\- Je n’aime pas du tout ça, murmura Ginny. Elle est bien plus dangereuse que ce que nous pensions, on dirait.  
Drago se tourna vivement vers Harry :  
\- Parle en Fourchelang, Potter ! Il y a forcément quelque chose ici !  
Le Survivant acquiesça machinalement mais que pouvait-il dire ? Cela faisait tellement d’années qu’il n’avait pas utilisé cette façon de parler. Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant, imaginant qu’un serpent se baladait devant lui :  
- _Révèle-toi._  
A son grand soulagement, ce fut bien un étrange son composé de sifflements qu’il entendit sortir de sa bouche. Peu après, il entendit l’exclamation de stupeur des autres et ouvrit les yeux. La simple chambre avait disparu, elle n’était qu’une façade extérieure qui dissimulait la véritable pièce occupée certainement par Delphini la plupart du temps. Une petite salle sombre et angoissante. Une cheminée éteinte laissait voir deux serpents sculptés dans l’âtre. Un tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard et le Basilic ornait l’un des murs où des torches flamboyantes projetaient des ombres difformes autour d’eux. Un coffret en bois était posé sur un guéridon. Harry l’ouvrit avec prudence et découvrit une sphère opaque.  
\- C’est… une prophétie ? Ça ressemble à ce qu’il y avait au Département des Mystères… souffla Ginny sans oser s’approcher davantage.  
Hermione acquiesça, les sourcils froncés :  
\- Oui, sauf qu’il n’y a eu aucun vol à déplorer depuis que je suis à ce poste et mon prédécesseur ne m’a rien signalé de particulier. Ce qui veut dire, à priori, que cette prophétie a été récupérée lorsque Voldemort était encore parmi nous.  
Prudemment, Harry saisit la sphère tiède :  
\- Comment on fait pour entendre la prophétie sans la casser ?  
Décidée, Hermione s’approcha de lui et murmura une formule en agitant sa baguette magique au-dessus de la sphère.  
Une voix masculine éthérée résonna alors :  
_**\- Lorsque le temps sera retourné, lorsque l’autre sera épargné, lorsque des fils invisibles assassineront leurs pères : alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, car son enfant le ramènera.**_  
\- Assassineront leurs pères ? répéta Drago tandis qu’Hermione s’écriait :  
\- Son enfant ?!  
\- Attendez ! trancha Ginny. Réécoutons !  
De plus en plus horrifiés, ils écoutèrent trois fois la prophétie. Les mains moites, craignant de la briser, Harry reposa la sphère dans le coffret. Drago était blême. Ginny s’appuya contre un mur. Hermione avait plaqué les mains sur sa bouche. Elle les abaissa, non sans cacher leurs tremblements :  
\- « Le temps retourné »… c’est donc pour ça qu’il y a eu le vol du Retourneur de Temps, elle a utilisé les enfants pour le récupérer.  
\- « L’autre sera épargné ». Est-ce qu’elle parle de Cédric ? C’est pour ça qu’elle a voulu le sauver ? murmura Ginny.  
\- On dirait, supposa Harry sans quitter le coffret des yeux.  
Ils continuèrent à décortiquer ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre. Drago, la voix plus trainante que d’habitude, marmonna :  
\- « Les fils invisibles »… ce sont Scorpius et Albus. Elle les manipule depuis le début ! On a su le résultat : Potter va mourir lors de la Bataille de Poudlard si Diggory est sauvé grâce aux enfants !  
\- Toi aussi, tu vas mourir, rappela Ginny dans un souffle. Tu as voulu protéger ton fils et tu as été tué…  
Ils échangèrent tous un regard pesant, se demandant qui allait oser prendre la parole sur la toute dernière phrase de la prophétie.  
\- Doit-on… comprendre… que Voldemort a eu un enfant… ? dit lentement Hermione. Et que cet enfant est Delphini… ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j'ai bien gardé le fait que Delphi est la fille de Voldemort. Le chapitre suivant sera assez long et mettra au point tout le passé de Delphini pour expliquer son histoire (là où, dans le script d'origine, on ne sait pas grand chose, notamment sur sa conception)


	41. La Potion de Jedusor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le gros chapitre sur Delphini. J'ose espérer que ma proposition vous convient pour justifier son existence et son parcours.

_1996_

_Les cris de douleur du Mangemort résonnèrent dans le manoir lorsque Severus Rogue pénétra dans les lieux. Imperturbable, il avança dans le grand hall et fut arrêté par Bellatrix qui lui barra le chemin :_   
_\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est occupé._   
_Le Professeur de Potions baissa les yeux sur le visage de Lestrange et nota l’estafilade qui lui barrait la joue. A nouveau, un hurlement de souffrance se fit entendre._   
_\- Il parait que la mission que le Maître vous avait donné a été un échec, commenta Rogue d’une voix doucereuse. Vous avez été repoussés par une bande d’adolescents…_   
_Bellatrix le fusilla du regard et répliqua :_   
_\- J’ai tué Sirius Black !_   
_\- Je suis impressionné, répondit Rogue qui n’avait pas l’air impressionné du tout._   
_\- Tu n’étais pas là !_   
_Le Professeur de Potions fronça les sourcils :_   
_\- Je respecte les ordres du Maître. Si j’avais participé à votre mission, Dumbledore aurait été au courant. Je te rappelle qu’il ne doit pas me soupçonner un seul instant._   
_Elle pinça les lèvres, persuadée que son interlocuteur jouait effectivement un double jeu, mais pas en faveur de leur camp._   
_\- Dumbledore est justement arrivé ! Nous avons dû battre en retraite !_   
_\- Pendant que le Maître se retrouvait seul à l’affronter, bravo, répliqua Rogue avec un rictus moqueur._   
_Les cris avaient cessé. Rogue contourna Bellatrix et s’approcha de la porte du salon. Il frappa sans entrer :_   
_\- Maître. J’ai quelque chose pour vous._   
_Le battant s’ouvrit instantanément, dévoilant le riche salon des Malefoy. Une odeur de chair brûlée planait encore dans les airs. Voldemort était assis dans un fauteuil, ses yeux rouges luisant encore de colère, la baguette pointée en direction de sa victime qui se tenait recroquevillée sur le sol._   
_\- Va t’en ! siffla Voldemort à l’adresse du Mangemort._   
_Ce dernier ne se le fit pas répéter :_   
_\- Oui, Maître. Pardon, Maître._   
_Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans un regard pour Severus. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et s’avança jusqu’à Voldemort, avant de mettre un genou à terre :_   
_\- Maître, j’ai sur moi quelque chose qui devrait vous réconforter après l’échec du Ministère._   
_\- Vraiment ? s’enquit le Mage Noir. Qu’as-tu donc pour moi, Severus ?_   
_Le Professeur de Potions fouilla dans sa cape et en extirpa un coffret en bois. Il l’ouvrit devant Voldemort qui écarquilla les yeux devant la sphère opaque qui reposait au centre._   
_\- La prophétie a été détruite ! Essayerais-tu de me leurrer ?_   
_\- Jamais je n’oserais, Maître ! protesta Rogue. Ce n’est, hélas, pas celle que vous cherchiez. Néanmoins, Dumbledore semble pressé de faire disparaitre celle-ci…_   
_Du coin de l’œil, il observa le gros serpent quittant l’âtre de la cheminée éteinte et qui le frôla en passant pour rejoindre Voldemort. Constatant que celui-ci ne disait rien, le Professeur continua :_   
_\- Il l’a récupérée au Ministère, il se doute que vous avez des Mangemorts infiltrés et ne souhaite pas que des « mauvaises mains » s’emparent de cet objet._   
_Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du Mage Noir qui lui fit signe de continuer, intéressé malgré tout. Que voulait donc dissimuler ce vieux fou ?_   
_\- Il me l’a confié en me demandant de la mettre en lieu sûr, Maître. Il a l’air de tellement tenir à ce qu’elle ne tombe pas entre vos mains…_   
_Un rire sifflant jaillit des lèvres de Voldemort :_   
_\- Dire qu’il a une confiance aveugle en toi, ce vieil imbécile. Pose le coffret sur la table, Severus._   
_Rogue se mit debout en refermant le couvercle et posa la prophétie comme demandé. Il s’inclina ensuite devant Voldemort :_   
_\- Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous satisfaire, Maître ?_   
_\- Oui. Dis à Narcissa que je souhaite voir son fils dès que ce dernier sera rentré de Poudlard._   
_\- Bien, Maître, répondit Rogue en s’inclinant une nouvelle fois avant de sortir du salon._   
_Il referma dans son dos, satisfait. Voldemort devait être ravi de le savoir encore et toujours si dévoué à son égard. Il n’avait plus qu’à rejoindre Dumbledore pour lui annoncer son succès : le Mage Noir continuait à lui accorder sa confiance._

_~_

  
_Septembre 1996_

_Le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, Voldemort caressait machinalement la tête de Nagini enroulée autour de son fauteuil. La prophétie reposait devant lui, luisant faiblement à la lueur du feu. Le Mage Noir ne savait quoi penser au sujet de cette sphère. Depuis que Rogue la lui avait apportée, Voldemort réfléchissait beaucoup et commençait à douter au sujet de sa future gloire. Bien sûr, il avait déjà la main mise sur le Ministère de la Magie, bien sûr ses Mangemorts faisaient régner la terreur en son nom, même les Moldus n’étaient pas assez stupides pour ne pas comprendre qu’il se passait quelque chose d’important. Il projetait également de se débarrasser de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, la dernière personne en travers de son chemin pour atteindre Potter. Pour s’amuser, Voldemort avait confié la mission à Drago Malefoy. L’adolescent n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’accepter, fier que son Maître lui confie une mission si importante ! Et Voldemort s’était délecté du visage de Narcissa Malefoy qui s’était décomposé lorsqu’elle avait appris la nouvelle. Le fils n’était qu’un idiot qui se croyait sélectionné parmi tous les autres pour accomplir un devoir important. Les parents, eux, avaient bien compris qu’il s’agissait là d’une façon de les punir, encore une fois, pour leur échec au Département des Mystères. Si Drago se faisait attraper alors qu’il essayait de s’en prendre à Dumbledore, nul doute que les sorciers l’emprisonneraient loin de ses parents et s’il échouait dans sa mission, la terrible colère de Lord Voldemort s’abattrait encore une fois sur leur famille. Voldemort ne croyait pas réellement en la réussite de Drago Malefoy, il avait déjà un plan de secours pour se débarrasser de Dumbledore, en la personne de Rogue. Albus Dumbledore accordait trop facilement sa confiance, il pardonnait aisément sans voir que le danger était sous son nez…_   
_Les yeux rouges du Mage Noir se posèrent encore une fois sur cette prophétie qu’il avait écouté à plusieurs reprises, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes de ses Mangemorts. Cette petite chose le faisait parfois douter. Et Lord Voldemort n’aimait pas douter. Plusieurs fois, il avait esquissé le geste pour la détruire, agacé contre ce qu’il entendait. Car si cette prophétie disait vrai, il allait être vaincu. Encore._   
_Il avait été trop confiant, la dernière fois, lorsqu’il avait voulu tuer les Potter, et n’avait pas prévu de plan de secours. Il n’avait également pas prévu que Harry Potter lui échapperait au cimetière et avait dû faire profil bas tout en réunissant ses Mangemorts. Cette fois-ci, il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Oh, il avait toujours ses Horcruxes pour le protéger, mais au cas où… Il devait s’assurer de pouvoir revenir, une nouvelle fois, si par un incroyable coup de chance Potter parvenait à le vaincre. Ce n’était qu’un adolescent mais il semblait doté d’une chance inouïe !_   
_Ce qui contrariait grandement Voldemort dans cette prophétie, c’était cette phrase : « Son enfant le ramènera ». Quelques mots simples pour annoncer sa possible future défaite et surtout… un enfant ? La simple idée de s’approcher d’une femme pour assurer une descendance lui donnait envie de tuer dans l’instant la femme en question._   
_Un enfant ! Quelle idée saugrenue !_   
_Et s’il avait un héritier, son image serait ternie ! Dans la tête des gens, avoir un enfant était souvent synonyme de couples, d’amour et autres stupidités dans le genre. Et de faiblesse. Il ne devait pas paraitre faible devant les autres !_   
_Ses longs doigts pâles glissèrent le long des écailles de Nagini tandis qu’il réfléchissait à la manière de procéder. S’il devait assurer ses arrières, il devait faire en sorte qu’un minimum de personnes soient au courant de son plan._

_~_

_Autrefois, Bellatrix Lestrange avait été une belle femme, très demandée par les garçons lors de ses études à Poudlard. Mais les années passées à Azkaban avaient eu raison de son charme, son visage s’était amaigri jusqu’à devenir semblable à une tête de mort rehaussée par deux yeux emplis de folie. Elle ne jurait que par les Sang-Purs, s’était mariée à l’un d’entre eux, et avait toujours méprisé Sirius Black qui jetait la honte sur sa famille. Rapidement, elle avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts et était parvenue à faire du nom des Lestrange et des Malefoy un nom respecté et craint. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait énormément appris au sujet de la Magie Noire, elle le craignait autant qu’elle l’admirait et aurait tout donné pour qu’il daigne remarquer les efforts qu’elle déployait pour le satisfaire pleinement. Malheureusement, le nom des Lestrange était trop associé à celui des Malefoy… l’échec de Lucius au Ministère et son emprisonnement avait jeté le voile de la honte sur leur famille. Même le fait d’avoir tué Sirius Black n’avait pas été un élément suffisant pour que le Maître soit satisfait. Cette mort ne signifiait rien pour lui, par contre la perte de la prophétie, si. Il ignorait Bellatrix, lorsqu’il ne l’humiliait pas devant les autres Mangemorts pour rappeler ce qu’il en coûte de le décevoir. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’un soir la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras la brûla particulièrement, signe que le Maître la demandait. A la fois anxieuse et toute excitée qu’il l’appelle, Bellatrix descendit en trombe du premier étage du Manoir et entra dans le salon où le Mage Noir passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle fronça le nez en arrivant, une odeur désagréable planait dans la pièce. Couchée sous la table, Nagini redressa la tête en la voyant entrer et siffla d’un air mécontent. Bellatrix se laissa tomber à genoux devant Voldemort, assis dans un somptueux fauteuil, et baisa la main posée sur l’accoudoir :_   
_\- Maître… Vous m’avez appelé, ronronna-t-elle._   
_Voldemort recula sa main avec agacement :_   
_\- En effet._   
_Le gros serpent ondula sur le sol._   
_Mal à l’aise, mais s’efforçant de ne pas le laisser paraitre, Bellatrix remarqua que Nagini formait un cercle tout autour d’elle, comme pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir._   
_\- Que puis-je pour vous, Maître ? susurra la sorcière en levant les yeux vers le Mage Noir._   
_\- Je veux que tu boives ceci, répondit-il en lui présentant une fiole remplie d’un liquide sombre._   
_\- Pourquoi, M… ?_   
_\- Ne discute pas ! l’interrompit-il, glacial. Contente toi d’exécuter mes ordres !_   
_Les yeux de Bellatrix se posèrent sur la fiole qu’elle saisit d’une main tremblante. Elle dévissa le bouchon et eut un haut le cœur lorsque l’odeur âcre de la potion s’empara de ses narines. Les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres la fixaient, il paraissait mécontent. Ne voulant surtout pas lui déplaire, Bellatrix porta la potion inconnue à sa bouche et but. La préparation était pâteuse, désagréable sur la langue et difficile à avaler. La sorcière eut plusieurs fois l’impression que les gorgées restaient coincées quelque part au fond de sa gorge ou s’entassaient en bloc dans son estomac. Puis elle sentit un picotement désagréable dans son ventre, suivi de la sensation qu’une partie de ses entrailles étaient en train de se déchirer._   
_Voldemort s’empressa de faire disparaitre le flacon dès qu’il fut vide et congédia Bellatrix Lestrange sans plus d’explications._

_~_

  
_Janvier 1997_

_Bellatrix n’en revenait pas. Sidérée, elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle souffrait de nausées matinales et commençait à manger beaucoup plus que d’habitude. Et à présent…_   
_Du bout de ses doigts tremblants, elle frôla son ventre comme s’il lui était étranger, déboussolée de le constater plus rond que d’habitude. La sorcière ne pouvait plus nier qu’elle était enceinte. Mais comment ? Rodulphus, son mari, était encore enfermé à Azkaban !_   
_Prise d’un doute, Bellatrix réajusta correctement sa robe de sorcière et s’assura qu’on ne pouvait pas deviner son état. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l’aile est du Manoir, sachant que Lucius et Narcissa entreposaient là leurs grimoires de Magie Noire._   
_Arrivée dans la Bibliothèque, elle verrouilla avec soin la porte derrière elle. La sorcière se dirigea ensuite vers les rayonnages et commença à déchiffrer les tranches des livres. Son doigt s’arrêta sur « **Sang Pur et Descendance** ». Un livre interdit par le Ministère de la Magie à cause des descriptions et moyens détaillés pour permettre aux sorcières et sorciers stériles d’avoir des enfants. Bellatrix saisit le grimoire et le déposa avec précaution sur la lourde table en ébène dans son dos. Elle se mit à tourner les pages jaunies sans savoir réellement ce qu’elle cherchait. Devait-elle se rendre au chapitre concernant les sorcières stériles ? Ou les sorciers ? Les Sortilèges illégaux pratiqués sur les femmes pour les rendre fécondes ? Les potions ? Les grossesses inattendues ? Elle ne voulait pas cette chose en train de grandir dans son ventre ! Si elle était enceinte, les autres la mettraient à part parce qu’elle serait considérée comme faible !_   
_La sorcière se mit à tourner plus fébrilement les pages, cherchant le chapitre concernant les avortements. Il fallait absolument qu’elle se débarrasse de cet enfant avant que tout le monde soit au courant ! Sa main se figea soudain et revint en arrière. Elle venait de voir…_   
_Tétanisée, elle retrouva la double page qu’elle avait entrevue rapidement quelques secondes auparavant. Devant ses yeux s’étalait la recette d’une potion de fécondation. Les illustrations, en couleur, montraient les différentes étapes de la préparation et le résultat final lui parut familier. Dans un flacon en cristal, la potion en train d’être versée paraissait épaisse et surtout noire comme de l’encre. Elle avait déjà vu un flacon semblable, cette couleur sombre et cet aspect plus pâteux que liquide. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux._   
_Le Mage Noir, son Maître bien aimé lui avait fait boire quelque chose de semblable, si ce n’est identique ! Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Figée de stupeur, elle cherchait des explications. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait-il un enfant ? Avec elle ? Son cœur accéléra de joie à cette idée. Le Maître l’appréciait donc assez pour une telle chose ? Bellatrix posa la main sur son ventre. La progéniture de Voldemort grandissait-elle ici… ? Si c’était le cas, elle devait en prendre le plus grand soin._   
_Troublée, elle referma l’épais grimoire et le remit à sa place. Le Maître ne lui avait rien dit, il continuait à la traiter comme d’habitude et de rappeler à quel point Lucius avait jeté la honte sur leur famille._   
_Lorsque Bellatrix sortit de la bibliothèque quelques instants plus tard, elle décida de ne rien dire à Voldemort. Elle ne connaissait pas les plans de son Maître et préférait attendre que ce dernier décide de la suite des évènements. Tôt ou tard, elle ne pourrait plus cacher son ventre s’il continuait à grossir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres la convoquerait forcément ce jour-là, qu’il soit ou non le père de cet enfant. Il lui faudrait alors soit se débarrasser du bébé, soit le garder. Le Maître déciderait et elle se pliera à sa volonté._

_~_

  
_Fin janvier 1997_

_La réponse aux interrogations de Bellatrix lui fut donnée environ deux semaines plus tard. Elle sortait de la luxueuse salle de bain des Malefoy lorsque Narcissa vint la trouver :_   
_\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir._   
_La sorcière acquiesça sèchement du menton et s’empressa d’emprunter les couloirs et escaliers menant au salon. Le cœur battant, les mains moites, elle avançait pourtant d’un pas rapide et sûr. Le Maître pouvait très bien la convoquer pour un tas de raisons, mais la sorcière pensait deviner précisément pourquoi il la demandait._   
_Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension, mêlée d’une joie de revoir Voldemort, que Bellatrix entra dans le salon et s’agenouilla devant le Mage Noir assis dans son habituel fauteuil :_   
_\- Vous m’avez fait demander, Maître ? ronronna-t-elle en embrassant sa main pâle avec adoration._   
_\- L’on m’a rapporté que tu semblais fatiguée et moins efficace, lors de tes dernières sorties. Tu aurais même laissé un Moldu s’échapper._   
_Elle rougit violement de honte. Ils étaient partis semer la terreur dans une ville Moldu, ravis de voir tous ces pitoyables Sang de Bourbe qui ne comprenaient pas la magie. Les magasins explosaient, les routes se fissuraient sous leurs yeux et ils cherchaient des explications dans leur « tèqueno-logis ». Elle avait lancé un Sortilège de Doloris sur un sale gosse qui passait non loin et s’était délectée de l’inquiétude des parents qui paniquaient devant leur stupide progéniture qui braillait comme un cochon en se tordant de douleur. Ils avaient voulu appeler les secours, les Mangemorts avaient détruits la route et fait exploser « l’Ambu-Lance ». Bellatrix avait levé le Sortilège et s’était préparée à lancer un Avada Kedavra… lorsqu’une terrible crampe au ventre et une horrible nausée l’avaient totalement déconcentrée. Assez longtemps pour que la petite famille décampe._   
_\- Je suis désolée, Maître ! Ça ne se reproduira plus !_   
_Il pianota sur l’accoudoir tandis que la Mangemort retenait son souffle._   
_\- Comment te sens-tu ? Cela ne te ressemble pas d’avoir l’air malade… répliqua-t-il sur un ton beaucoup trop doucereux._   
_Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle murmura :_   
_\- J’ai découvert les effets de la potion que vous m’avez fait boire, il y a quelques mois._   
_Un sourire cruellement satisfait fendit la bouche du Mage Noir :_   
_\- Tiens donc… ? susurra-t-il._   
_Un frisson d’angoisse remonta le long de son échine tandis qu’elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de dire ça._   
_\- Je n’en ai parlé à personne, s’empressa d’ajouter la sorcière. La potion fonctionne très bien, Maître._   
_La réponse parut satisfaire Voldemort qui frotta pensivement son menton squelettique._   
_\- Parfait. Il est temps de passer à l’étape supérieure, tu vas quitter cet endroit._   
_La sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le Mage Noir la dissuada d’un regard. Elle baissa les yeux :_   
_\- Où dois-je aller, Maître… ?_   
_\- Je te le ferai savoir en temps et en heure. Pars, maintenant, j’ai d’autres choses à faire._

_~_

  
_1er Juillet 1997_

_Les pleurs du bébé réveillèrent Bellatrix qui marmonna d’agacement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le lit devenu trop familier ces derniers temps. Voldemort l’avait envoyée dans un Manoir à Little Hangleton dès le mois de février, et elle n’avait plus eu le droit d’en sortir, ni de parler de sa grossesse. Euphémia Rowle avait été envoyée pour veiller sur Bellatrix et s’assurer que l’enfant arriverait bien à terme. Un secret qu’ils partageaient donc tous les trois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Euphémia et elle-même. Les autres croyaient qu’elle était partie en mission pour le Maître. Ce n’était pas totalement faux, si ce n’est que cette « mission » commençait à l’agacer. Rester toutes ces longues journées entre quatre murs !_   
_Le bébé, une fille, était née le matin du 30 juin, pour le plus grand soulagement de Bellatrix qui n’en pouvait plus de se sentir alourdie, grosse, handicapée… Elle voulait retrouver les autres Mangemorts et son Maître. La sorcière attendait à présent avec impatience le moment où le Mage Noir la ferait revenir à ses côtés, tout en redoutant sa réaction._   
_Une fille…_   
_Elle n’était pas sûre que le Maître apprécierait une héritière au lieu d’un héritier._   
_La sorcière sortit de son lit, dépassa le berceau sans se préoccuper de l’enfant et sortit de la chambre. Elle trouva Euphémia dans la cuisine, en train de lire un parchemin._   
_\- Va t’occuper de ma fille, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Ses pleurs me dérangent._   
_\- Bien, Madame, marmonna la sorcière en sortant de la pièce._   
_Bellatrix jeta un coup d’œil peu intéressé au parchemin étalé sur la table et attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier. La photo d’Albus Dumbledore s’étalait sur la première page et l’on voyait également le Château de Poudlard où la Marque des Ténèbres était visible au-dessus de l’une des tours._   
_Bouche bée, Bellatrix parcourut l’article qui relatait de la mort du Directeur de Poudlard, tué par Severus Rogue. Elle n’osait pas en croire ses yeux. Rogue ? Assassiner Dumbledore ? Et elle n’avait même pas été tenue au courant ! Les autres avaient dû faire la fête toute la nuit pour fêter cette victoire, et elle, elle apprenait par hasard la nouvelle dans le journal !_   
_Vexée, elle jeta la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Au fond, elle était heureuse pour son Maître. Sans Albus Dumbledore pour lui barrer le chemin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait enfin pouvoir régner en maître absolu sur le monde des sorciers !_

_~_

  
_Delphi ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur. La fillette grandissait dans une maison au sommet d’une colline dans un petit village. Elle n’avait pas le droit de sortir, sa tutrice le lui interdisait formellement. Les rares fois où Delphi avait pu l’accompagner, Euphémia Rowle évitait le village de Little Hangleton et lançait des Sortilèges d’amnésie à tour de bras pour qu’on oublie leur passage. Une fois, Delphi s’était échappée pour aller se promener dans le village, tout en se faisant discrète. Elle avait huit ans et elle avait compris qu’elle détonnait dans ce paysage qui se voulait tranquille avec sa robe de sorcière et sa cape, là où tous les habitants étaient habillés comme des Moldus. Elle n’avait d’ailleurs que peu apprécié ce qu’elle avait entrevu de la vie quotidienne des villageois. Ils se croyaient intelligents et malins, mais perdaient tellement de temps ! L’enfant qu’elle était voyait sa tutrice utiliser sa baguette magique pour tout et n’importe quoi : laver le linge, par exemple ! En quelques secondes, ses vêtements étaient lavés, propres, secs et mettables dans l’instant… là où ces pitoyables Moldus faisaient avaler leur linge à une grosse boite blanche qui gardait les vêtements longtemps dans son estomac. Et lorsque la boite daignait rouvrir sa gueule béante, le linge sortait encore tout mouillé ! Obligeant les Moldus à le suspendre sur des fils ou des structures en plastique, jusqu’à ce que tout soit sec… Stupide. Trois visites secrètes au village, à observer la façon de vivre des Moldus, avaient suffi à Delphi. Ce n’était pas intéressant et mieux valait finalement rester chez soi, même si elle s’ennuyait._   
_Euphémia lui avait appris les bases nécessaires, faisant parfois appel à un Professeur de l’extérieur, qui était ensuite « oubliété », afin que la petite fille apprenne à lire, écrire, compter… Delphi apprenait davantage pour passer le temps que par réel intérêt._

_~_

  
_2006_

_Delphi avait neuf ans et elle tournait en rond dans la maison. Elle avait passé du temps près de la cheminée, à regarder la seule photo en sa possession où on pouvait voir une femme d’une trentaine d’années aux paupières lourdes. Un sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres, elle jouait nonchalamment avec sa baguette magique et se passait parfois une main dans ses cheveux bruns négligés. Delphi avait rapidement posé la question à Euphémia pour savoir qui était cette femme. « Ta mère » avait répondu sa tutrice._   
_Bellatrix Lestrange. Un nom qui s’était gravé dans l’esprit de la fillette qui s’était empressée de faire des recherches à son sujet dans les livres présents dans la maison. Elle avait tout su : ses origines, sa famille et surtout qu’elle était une Mangemort. Une Mangemort ? Qu’était-ce ? Sans prendre le temps de poser la question à Euphémia, Delphi avait continué ses recherches et découvert ainsi tout ce qui concernait le Mage Noir répondant au nom de Lord Voldemort, surnommé craintivement par la communauté des sorciers « Vous Savez Qui » ou « Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ». Elle avait dévoré tout ce qu’elle avait trouvé sur ce Voldemort, fascinée par son ascension au pouvoir. Il détestait les Moldus ! Comme il avait raison de mépriser cette sous espèce ! Ces êtres insignifiants, inutiles et encombrants qui régnaient en maître alors qu’ils ne voyaient même pas quand la magie leur crevait les yeux. Désireuse d’en savoir davantage, assoiffée de connaissance, Delphi avait volé quelques Gallions à Euphémia et avait commandé tous les livres qui l’intéressaient. Euphémia avait été furieuse en découvrant le larcin, mais Delphini avait fait semblant de ne rien entendre. Sa tutrice n’osait pas lever la main sur elle, de toute façon, comme si elle la craignait._   
_Un petit rire secoua la fillette lorsqu’elle repensa aux rares fois où Euphémia avait voulu la corriger. Elle lui avait attrapé le poignet pour la maintenir en place avant de la relâcher avec un cri de surprise et de douleur, la paume brûlée. Delphi avait regardé la main en train de fumer, la chair rouge et noircie, consciente qu’elle venait d’utiliser la magie sans le vouloir pour se défendre de la correction. Pas un instant, elle n’avait culpabilisé, au contraire. Elle avait adoré l’expression de souffrance sur le visage d’Euphémia. Depuis ce jour, celle-ci n’osait plus lever la main sur elle._   
_Delphi roula sur l’épais tapis devant la cheminée et contempla le plafond, les bras étendus au sol. Elle soupira bruyamment. Comme en réponse à son ennui, un cri mélodieux et déprimant retentit. Delphi tourna machinalement la tête vers la grande cage placée à l’entrée du salon où était enfermé un grand oiseau aux plumes vert foncé tirant sur le noir. L’Augurey d’Euphémia s’ennuyait autant qu’elle. Il restait cloitré constamment ici et n’ouvrait le bec que pour annoncer une pluie à venir. Mais Delphi aimait cette lamentation lorsqu’elle l’entendait, elle avait l’impression que l’oiseau semblable à un vautour sous-alimenté parvenait à traduire ce qu’elle ressentait, en quelques notes._   
_Elle se redressa et s’approcha de la cage. L’oiseau se laissa caresser la tête avant de se réfugier dans un recoin de sa prison. Delphi sortit du salon, attrapa sa cape de sorcière et quitta la maison. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir, mais elle n’en avait cure, elle avait besoin de prendre l’air. Ses pas la guidèrent sur un versant de la colline qu’elle n’empruntait jamais. La fillette découvrit un cimetière. Loin d’être démoralisée par ce qui pouvait s’apparenter à une découverte macabre pour la plupart des gens, elle, au contraire, s’engagea entre les tombes en se demandant comment chaque personne nommée sur les stèles étaient mortes. Empoisonnement, assassinat, torture, complot… Delphi imagina une histoire démoralisante à chaque fois. Son sourire s’effaça lorsqu’elle s’arrêta devant une tombe dont le nom gravé dans la pierre était celui de « Tom Jedusor ». Ce nom lui était familier, où l’avait-elle déjà entendue ? Dans un livre, certainement. Avait-il été assassiné par Voldemort ? Etait-ce le nom de famille d’un Mangemort ? Agacée de ne plus s’en rappeler, elle tapa du pied par terre, mais le geste ne lui ramena pas la mémoire._

_~_

  
_Ce fut le soir, alors que Delphi était au lit, qu’elle trouva la réponse à sa question. Elle relisait un livre qui faisait grincer les dents d’Euphémia « Toute la Vérité sur Voldemort », un ouvrage co-écrit par Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Ce bouquin racontait tout : les origines de Voldemort, une partie de sa scolarité à Poudlard, son ascension au pouvoir, sa première grosse défaite face au bébé Potter, ses années d’exil où il avait survécu tant bien que mal, son grand retour en 1995 et sa défaite définitive en 1998. Les Mangemorts détestaient ce livre pour plusieurs raisons : d’abord, il dévoilait bien trop ce qu’ils estimaient être l’intimité de leur Maître, notamment son véritable nom, et surtout les noms des familles qui avaient servi le Mage Noir étaient inscrits noir sur blanc !_   
_Tom Elvis Jedusor !_   
_C’était le véritable nom de Voldemort. Jedusor ! Le cimetière contenait donc des membres de la famille du Mage Noir et, si elle ne se trompait pas, elle avait vu le nom de « Tom » précisément sur la tombe. Avait-elle vu la tombe du Moldu qui avait donné naissance à Voldemort ?_   
_Delphi feuilleta les pages suivantes, fébrile en se rappelant un passage qui l’avait fasciné lors de sa première lecture. Le retour du Lord, dans un cimetière. Elle dévora le chapitre une nouvelle fois, et plus elle relisait les lignes, plus elle avait la conviction que le cimetière en bas de sa maison était celui où « Vous-Savez-Qui » avait pleinement ressuscité. D’ailleurs, le témoignage d’Harry Potter confirma sa théorie durant la page suivante. L’intelligente fillette finit par comprendre rapidement que la maison où elle vivait depuis toujours était la maison des Jedusor. Lorsqu’elle éteignit la lumière, cette nuit-là, Delphi avait du mal à contenir son excitation. Elle écoutait la pluie tomber dehors, tout en réfléchissant. Pourquoi vivait-elle dans un tel endroit ? C’était inespéré, bien sûr, mais… pourquoi ? Sa mère inconnue, tuée lors de la Bataille à Poudlard, selon les livres, avait-elle eu l’autorisation de vivre ici avant son décès ? De ce fait, Delphi vivait ici par défaut. Mais Voldemort n’aurait tout de même pas laissé n’importe qui vivre dans sa maison et il ne semblait pas avoir un attachement réellement particulier pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Peu importe, c’était un honneur pour Delphi de vivre, manger, dormir, dans LA maison qui avait appartenu à la famille du Mage Noir ! Certes, c’était la demeure de ce crétin de Moldu qui avait abandonné son fils sans se préoccuper de lui, mais c’était également et surtout la maison où Voldemort avait lui-même habité lors des mois précédents son retour ! Cet endroit était quasiment un sanctuaire !_

_~_

  
_Depuis ce jour, Delphi alla fréquemment au cimetière. Elle savait à présent par cœur ce qui s’était passé en ces lieux. En fermant les yeux, la fillette pouvait imaginer le grand chaudron bouillonnant, le serviteur Queudver en train de se trancher la main, Harry Potter attaché contre la pierre tombale, Nagini le Serpent et Lord Voldemort qui émergeait du chaudron. Delphi sautillait d’une tombe à l’autre. Ici, il y avait eu des Mangemorts qui étaient venu pour voir leur Maître. Et là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’était battu contre le Survivant._   
_Elle n’avait plus qu’une hâte ; recevoir la lettre de Poudlard et aller dans cette Ecole de Magie où Voldemort avait étudié !_

_~_

  
_30 juin 2008_

_Aujourd’hui, Delphi avait onze ans. L’âge précis où elle devait recevoir la lettre annonçant qu’elle ira faire la suite de ses études à Poudlard. Impatiente de voir le hibou arriver avec le courrier, l’adolescente n’était pas sortie au cimetière, pour une fois, et trépignait d’impatience. Euphémia s’était absentée et Delphi restait postée à la fenêtre, lorsqu’elle n’était pas collée à la cage de l’Augurey. Elle racontait tout au maigre oiseau. Elle lui fit part de ses espoirs d’aller à la Maison de Serpentard, elle imaginait à quoi ressemblait le Château, se demandait quelles seraient exactement les matières étudiées. Bien sûr, Delphi avait entendu dire qu’on n’apprenait pas la Magie Noire à Poudlard et cette information l’avait cruellement déçue. Tant pis ! Elle apprendrait le reste, elle deviendrait une sorcière exemplaire, assez exemplaire et brillante pour avoir l’autorisation d’aller étudier à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de l’Ecole, là où se trouvaient des ouvrages de magie interdite. Et une fois son diplôme en poche, avec un bagage de magie solide, elle peaufinerait ses recherches sur la Magie Noire, sur les traces de Lord Voldemort. Peut- être même arriverait-elle à retrouver la trace des Mangemorts, des fidèles Mangemorts et de leurs enfants, ceux qui espéraient en secret que leur Maître, ou quelqu’un d’approchant, revienne. Ensemble, ils accompliraient de grandes choses. Et elle réussirait là où Voldemort avait malheureusement échoué. Elle tuera Harry Potter !_   
_L’Augurey l’écoutait en penchant parfois sa tête sur le côté et ponctuait parfois ses phrases par son sifflement triste, comme s’il approuvait tous ses projets._   
_Les heures s’écoulèrent et lorsque la nuit tomba, elle n’avait toujours pas reçu la lettre tant espérée. Un seul hibou était venu et il avait apporté simplement le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. L’avait-on oublié ? Le hibou s’était-il trompé de destinataire ?_   
_Dès qu’Euphémia rentra à la maison, Delphi l’apostropha :_   
_\- Je n’ai pas reçu ma lettre ! Où est ma lettre ?!_   
_La sorcière la dévisagea, interloquée :_   
_\- Quelle lettre ?_   
_\- Celle de Poudlard ! cria la jeune fille._   
_Euphémia fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête :_   
_\- Delphi, tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard. Ils ne savent même pas que tu existes._   
_Bouche bée, Delphi dévisagea sa tutrice :_   
_\- Comment ça ?! De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que j’existe puisque je suis là, devant toi, sombre idiote ! Es-tu donc aveugle ?_   
_Visiblement effrayée par le visage furieux de l’adolescente, Euphémia recula. L’ampoule qui éclairait le couloir s’éteignit dans un bruit sec._   
_\- Il n’est pas question que je reste prisonnière ici ! Donne-moi la lettre ! Je veux aller à Poudlard !_   
_\- Tu ne peux pas, répliqua la sorcière d’une voix tremblante. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi, suis-moi._   
_Les poings serrés, la jeune fille suivit sa tutrice jusque dans la chambre de cette dernière. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte de son armoire et, d’un coup de baguette magique, dévoila une cachette dans le fond du meuble d’où elle extirpa un coffret en bois. Elle le présenta à Delphi :_   
_\- J’ignore ce que c’est, on m’a donné l’ordre de te donner ceci le jour de tes onze ans. Tu auras certainement des réponses à tes nombreuses questions._   
_Agacée et curieuse en même temps, Delphi prit le coffret et alla se réfugier dans sa propre chambre dont elle ferma la porte à clé, pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée._   
_« On » avait donné un ordre à sa tutrice. Qui était ce « on » ?_   
_La jeune fille caressa le couvercle du coffret en l’examinant. Des serpents étaient gravés dans le bois, elle en suivit les contours d’un doigt, appréciant le travail de précision qui avait été accompli. Ensuite, elle se décida à l’ouvrir et haussa les sourcils en voyant une boule blanchâtre reposant sur un tissu en velours vert. Tout en se demandant si Euphémia n’était pas en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour, Delphi saisit la sphère entre ses doigts. Immédiatement, une forme humanoïde fantomatique se dessina au-dessus de l’objet, une voix éthérée se fit entendre :_   
**_\- « Lorsque le temps sera retourné, lorsque l’autre sera épargné, lorsque des fils invisibles assassineront leurs pères : alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, car son enfant le ramènera. »_ **   
_La jeune fille cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça et la surprise était si grande qu’elle n’avait pas retenu un seul mot. A nouveau, elle écouta la prophétie, le cœur battant, tandis qu’un sentiment d’importance et de joie envahissait tout son être._   
_Oui, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était restée enfermée, cachée, ici, durant toutes ces années !_   
_C’était certainement le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui avait fait transmettre cette prophétie ! Parce qu’elle était sa fille ! Elle était la fille du grand, du merveilleux, du puissant Lord Voldemort ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Delphi n’avait osé imaginer un tel lien de parenté, même un lien de parenté tout court avec le Mage Noir. Et mieux que ça, elle avait à présent une mission de la plus haute importance ! Ramener son père d’entre les morts !_   
_Mais comment faire ?_   
_Euphémia venait de lui dire qu’elle n’irait pas à Poudlard ! Si elle n’étudiait pas la magie, elle ne pourrait pas apprendre toutes les bases nécessaires, encore moins trouver comment ramener Voldemort. La prophétie parlait de « temps retourné », mais comment modifie-t-on le temps ? Et qui était « l’autre » ? Et les enfants qui seraient responsables de la mort de leurs pères ? Autant de questions qu’il fallait résoudre et dont elle aurait les réponses si elle pouvait davantage mettre le nez dans le monde des sorciers !_   
_Par ses lectures, Delphi avait déjà certaines connaissances, des connaissances parfois très avancées pour son âge. Elle savait également qu’il fallait aller à Londres pour avoir le matériel nécessaire pour les études, il fallait donc commencer par là._   
_Rapidement, la jeune fille mit un plan au point, tâchant de ne rien oublier._   
_Deux jours plus tard, elle se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse, en compagnie d’Euphémia. Delphi l’avait menacée, jusqu’à ce que sa tutrice cède et accepte de l’accompagner lors de ses achats. La jeune fille dépensa l’argent de sa tutrice en robes, chaudron, matériel de potions, télescope… Ce n’était pas compliqué, Euphémia lui disait dans quel magasin il fallait se rendre et la jeune fille entrait en arborant un air incertain et timide. Les vendeurs lui demandaient aussitôt « Première Année ? » et lui fournissaient instantanément les articles dont elle avait besoin. Elle s’autorisa même l’achat d’une baguette magique, malgré celle d’Euphémia dissimulée dans sa poche._   
_Satisfaite, ses achats effectués, Delphi retourna chez elle. Euphémia continuait de la regarder avec une certaine crainte, mais semblait satisfaite de constater que la jeune fille ne pouvait de toute façon pas se révéler au grand jour. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Delphi commença à lire ses livres et à préparer des potions. Elle réalisa bien vite qu’elle assimilait rapidement les informations et s’en sortait bien. Seule ombre au tableau : les Sortilèges. Même si on ne la connaissait pas, Delphi se doutait qu’elle était tout de même considérée comme une Sorcière de Premier Cycle, ce qui signifiait que si elle lançait le moindre petit sort, on allait la trouver. Il fallait donc qu’elle s’entraîne dans un endroit où la magie était permise par les mineurs. A part Poudlard, elle ne voyait pas où aller. Réfléchissant, Delphi continuait d’apprendre la théorie pendant ce temps, mais n’était pas satisfaite, elle manquait d’informations, d’éléments… En parallèle, elle interrogeait longuement sa tutrice, elle voulait tout savoir sur les Mangemorts, les noms, les lieux où ils vivaient, leurs histoires… La jeune fille voulait faire un tri, savoir qui pourrait lui être fidèle et ceux qui n’étaient pas fiables. Et elle estima rapidement qu’Euphémia n’était pas fiable et finirait par se rebeller ou par la trahir. Préférant prendre les devants, Delphi la persuada de retourner à Londres lors des vacances de Noël et l’entraina cette fois dans l’Allée des Embrumes. Elle avait entendu dire qu’un certain Nott, fils de Mangemort, travaillait chez Barjow et Beurk. Ancien élève de Serpentard, le garçon était intelligent, solitaire et avait été particulièrement efficace lors de l’année où Poudlard était tombé entre les mains des Mangemorts. Envoyant Euphémia faire une course quelconque dans un magasin voisin, Delphi entra sans hésiter chez Barjow._   
_Le jeune homme était là. D’environ 28 ans, il leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils :_   
_\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, jeune fille, ce n’est pas un lieu très recommandé et il pourrait t’arriver des ennuis._   
_Delphi redressa le menton fièrement :_   
_\- Je ne suis pas n’importe qui !_   
_Theodore frissonna et porta machinalement la main à son bras gauche. Il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Cette Marque ne lui avait plus du tout fait mal…. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il retint son souffle en dévisageant la jeune fille._   
_\- Qui es-tu dans ce cas ?_   
_Elle avait vu son geste. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu’elle dardait son regard noir sur Nott._   
_\- Je suis le nouvel espoir, celui qui va ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu vas m’aider !_   
_Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il aurait pu éclater de rire, dire que c’était une plaisanterie douteuse et qu’elle ne devait pas la faire, sous peine d’avoir des ennuis. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à l’aise devant cette gamine à la chevelure argentée et il sentait qu’elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse… La Marque des Ténèbres l’élança à nouveau, il retint à grand peine une grimace._   
_\- Que voulez-vous, Miss… ? s’entendit-il demander._   
_\- Tu vas tuer quelqu’un pour moi et ensuite tu vas m’aider._   
_Nott aurait voulu pouvoir protester, mais cette fille dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant. Il avait presque l’impression de se retrouver devant les disciples de Voldemort… ou pire, devant le Mage Noir lui-même. Il acquiesça. S’il refusait, cette adolescente pouvait lui faire payer son refus, il n’en doutait pas un seul instant._

_~_

  
_Le lendemain matin, Delphi acheva de plier ses affaires. Nott allait venir la chercher. Il avait un appartement à Pré-au-Lard et Delphi allait s’y installer. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de refuser, elle voulait habiter dans le village proche de l’Ecole et lui n’aurait qu’à dormir dans son magasin de l’Allée des Embrumes._   
_En l’attendant, elle jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur la table. Les gros titres annonçaient que le 1er Ministre venait de céder la place à Hermione Granger. Un tout petit article mentionnait également la découverte du cadavre d’une dénommée Euphémia Rowle dans une ruelle de Londres, près du Chaudron Baveur. Une enquête était en cours pour trouver le criminel. Nul doute qu’il s’agissait de l’œuvre d’un sorcier qui avait lancé le Sortilège Impardonnable de la mort, d’après les Aurors qui menaient l’enquête sous les ordres de leur nouveau directeur : Harry Potter._   
_Mais Delphi ne s’inquiétait pas. Ils ne trouveraient rien._   
_Elle poussa la cage de l’Augurey jusqu’à l’extérieur et ouvrit. L’oiseau passa une tête prudente hors de sa prison, regarda la jeune fille et claqua du bec. Constatant qu’elle ne l’arrêtait pas, il s’envola et disparu à tire d’ailes._

_~_

  
_2009_

_Delphi avait appris les livres de première année quasiment par cœur et avait acheté ceux de deuxième année avec l’argent de Nott. Elle avait également fait l’acquisition d’autres ouvrages et posé de nombreuses questions à Theodore. Sur son ordre, ce dernier venait de lui préparer un chaudron de Polynectar. Ainsi, profitant de la rentrée scolaire, l’adolescente s’était rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse et avait subtilisé des cheveux sur des élèves de Poudlard venus faire leurs achats._

_Ainsi, une routine s’installa pour Delphi. Se transformant tour à tour en garçons et filles des différents dortoirs, elle s’infiltrait à Poudlard pour peaufiner ses connaissances et pour découvrir les secrets du Château où son père avait fait ses études. Par chance, elle avait réussi à prendre le Poudlard Express en compagnie des autres élèves, changeant d’apparence toutes les deux heures et en évitant qu’on vienne lui adresser la parole. C’était un risque, elle pouvait croiser le vrai élève, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, glissée parmi des élèves de quatrième année, Delphi avait pris la diligence jusqu’à l’Ecole, puis avait évité le banquet dans la Grande Salle pour ne pas être découverte. Les cachettes ne manquaient pas dans ce Château. Elle avait également appris le Sortilège de l’Imperium qu’elle put jeter sur des élèves aléatoires afin que ces derniers lui apportent à manger. La jeune fille avait installé ses quartiers dans une salle secrète, la Salle sur Demande, qui se transformait en une chambre emplie de livres. Ici, elle ne craignait pas la Trace. La jeune fille apprit également très rapidement à utiliser le Sortilège de Désillusion. Ainsi, quasiment invisible, elle parvenait à s’infiltrer derrière les élèves et à entrer en cours avec eux. Elle se débrouillait pour que son sort reste bien actif, et pour se placer dans les coins les plus obscurs des salles, afin qu’on ne la voie pas si on regardait plus attentivement dans sa direction. Là, elle écoutait les cours avec attention et mettait ensuite en pratique ses nouvelles connaissances dans la Salle sur Demande._   
_En explorant le Château, Delphi avait fini par découvrir quelques passages secrets. Son préféré étant celui de la Cabane Hurlante reliée au Saule Cogneur. Ainsi, il arrivait qu’elle l’utilise pour rentrer dans son petit appartement à Pré au Lard, préférant ne pas prendre de risques inutiles en restant trop longtemps à Poudlard. Elle prit ainsi l’habitude d’aller une fois par mois à l’Ecole, pendant une semaine environ, pour s’entrainer librement à lancer les Sortilèges et vérifier son niveau avec les cours. Une routine qui lui plaisait et qu’elle garda en place durant plusieurs années._

_Les ans s’écoulaient et Delphi n’oubliait pas la Prophétie. Elle l’écoutait régulièrement et elle en était venue à la conclusion que « lorsque le temps serait inversé » signifiait qu’il allait falloir utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour sauver son père. Mais ces artefacts n’existaient plus, selon Nott, qui avait quelques contacts avec le Ministère de la Magie. Qu’à cela ne tienne, la jeune fille le savait doué et lui ordonna d’en fabriquer un nouveau. Elle avait 15 ans lorsqu’elle lui donna cet ordre et Nott ne put qu’acquiescer en mettant un genou à terre. Delphi devenait de plus en plus belle en grandissant, mais elle devenait également de plus en plus terrifiante. Pour son compte, il devait également commencer à rassembler les Mangemorts les plus fidèles. Delphi voulait la discrétion la plus totale et même Nott, son plus fidèle disciple, ne connaissait pas ses ambitions. Il pensait simplement qu’elle voulait devenir leur nouveau leader, la nouvelle Maîtresse des Ténèbres en imitant l’exemple de Voldemort. Quant à ce souhait d’avoir un Retourneur de Temps, pas n’importe lequel en plus … Nott préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi on lui avait confié une telle tâche._

_~_

  
_Delphi continuait à se rendre régulièrement à Poudlard, en cachette. Elle avait largement dépassé les sept ans d’études suivis par les sorciers et était parvenue à passer son permis de transplanage sous une fausse identité. La jeune fille aimait parcourir librement le Château, surtout en période de vacances scolaires où il n’y avait quasiment plus personne. Elle continuait à s’amuser à aller en cours, pour vérifier ses acquis, mais depuis le temps elle savait qu’elle avait largement le niveau des bons élèves. Nul doute que ses résultats auraient été « Optimal » si elle avait passé ses B.U.S.E et ses A.S.P.I.C._   
_Nott continuait à travailler pour elle. La fabrication du Retourneur de Temps lui prenait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Il lui avait avoué qu’il lui faudrait surement plusieurs années pour réussir à obtenir un résultat correct, sans compter qu’il continuait également à réunir les Mangemorts._   
_Delphi ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le reste de la prophétie. Qui était « l’autre » qui serait épargné ? Qui étaient les deux mioches qui allaient pouvoir l’aider en assassinant leurs pères ? Les progénitures de Mangemorts ? Mais en quoi la mort de ces derniers aurait un rapport avec Voldemort ? Et si les enfants n’étaient pas ceux de Mangemorts, il lui faudrait chercher parmi la population de sorciers et peut-être manipuler certaines personnes. Comment savoir ?_   
_Lorsque ces questions taraudaient trop son esprit, la jeune fille retournait au cimetière et s’asseyait contre la tombe de Tom Jedusor Senior où elle essayait de réfléchir calmement. Elle avait la conviction qu’elle avait la réponse à portée de main et qu’elle ne parvenait pas à la voir._

_~_

  
_2017_

_Delphi était retournée à Poudlard. Ce jour-là, elle s’ennuyait dans son petit appartement à Pré-au-Lard et la visite au cimetière ne l’avait pas apaisée. Le seul endroit où la jeune fille parvenait à calmer ses inquiétudes était le Château. Elle pouvait se noyer dans la masse d’élèves ou, au contraire, s’isoler dans un coin discret._   
_Aujourd’hui, elle ne voulait pas qu’on lui adresse la parole, aussi Delphi s’était-elle introduite à Poudlard en se dissimulant avec un Sortilège de Désillusion. Après un petit tour au niveau des cachots pour prélever quelques ingrédients indispensables à la préparation du Polynectar, la jeune fille remonta en direction du hall. C’était l’heure du dîner et des groupes d’élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle._   
_\- Gaffe ! Progéniture de Voldemort en vue ! Planquez-vous !_   
_Delphi sursauta violemment. Son Sortilège s’était-il retiré sans qu’elle le réalise ?! Venait-on de la reconnaitre ? Elle regarda sa main qui se dissimulait pourtant parfaitement dans le décor et fronça les sourcils. Non, on ne pouvait pas la voir et encore moins savoir de qui elle était la fille. Mais dans ce cas… ?_   
_\- Pitié, Voldy junior, ne nous tue pas ! s’écria un élève faussement effrayé en se blottissant contre la rampe de l’escalier en marbre._   
_\- Foutez-lui la paix ! gronda une élève arborant les couleurs de Serdaigle._   
_\- Oh non ! Voldemort junior a déjà recruté des alliés qui prennent sa défense ! se lamenta un autre avant d’éclater de rire._   
_Curieuse, Delphi se rapprocha pour voir que certains élèves s’écartaient devant un garçon blond aux joues rougies d’humiliation. Les moqueries pleuvaient sur l’adolescent qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol en descendant les marches._   
_\- J’enlève cinq points à Gryffondor ! tonna la fille de Serdaigle qui devait être une Préfète. Ça vous apprendra le respect !_   
_Delphi suivit des yeux la « progéniture de Voldemort » en se demandant pourquoi il avait hérité de ce surnom. Elle remarqua alors qu’il était suivi par un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry Potter. Le fils du Survivant ?_

_Pressentant qu’elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d’intéressant, Delphi s’intéressa de plus près à ces deux adolescents. Ses soupçons furent confirmés dans les semaines qui suivirent, le garçon aux cheveux noirs s’appelait Albus Potter. Le seul Potter qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Son camarade blond, surnommé « fils de Voldemort », répondait au nom de Scorpius Malefoy, le mioche d’un ancien Mangemort que Delphi ne voulait surtout pas recruter. En effet, la famille Malefoy n’avait eu de cesse que de décevoir Voldemort et d’être peu fiable !_   
_Elle n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Scorpius Malefoy avait hérité de ce surnom et la raison était tout bonnement ridicule ! Ce qui contrariait par contre la jeune fille, c’était que, visiblement, le monde des sorciers s’attendait à voir un enfant de Voldemort. Les soupçons se portaient sur Malefoy, mais il y avait forcément une raison à cette rumeur ! Les gens avaient-ils si peur du Mage Noir qu’il s’attendaient à ce qu’il ait prévu un plan de secours au cas où il serait vaincu ? Ou quelqu’un avait-il cafté en réelle connaissance de cause ? Elle s’inquiétait peut-être pour rien, mais elle allait devoir se montrer prudente._

_~_

  
_2018_

_Profitant des derniers jours d’été, Delphi s’était rendue au cimetière et lisait encore le livre « Toute la Vérité sur Voldemort ». L’ouvrage avait la tranche abimée et ses pages maintes fois tournées étaient fragilisées. Distraite, elle le feuilletait machinalement lorsque ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur un mot. Un seul petit mot qu’elle avait déjà lu maintes fois sans pour autant s’y attarder._   
_« L’autre »._   
_Son doigt se posa sur le papier parcheminé, elle remonta quelques lignes en arrière. Harry Potter racontait son arrivée au cimetière._   
_« J’abaissai légèrement ma baguette magique et jetai un regard en biais à Cédric qui paraissait perplexe. Nous nous tournâmes vers la silhouette qui continuait d’avancer._   
_L’homme s’arrêta à côté d’une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n’était qu’à quelques mètres de nous. Pendant un instant, Cédric et moi restâmes immobiles face à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui nous regardait._   
_Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, j’ai ressenti brusquement une douleur si insoutenable que j’ai eu l’impression que ma cicatrice explosait. De ma vie, je n’avais éprouvé une telle souffrance. Mes genoux fléchirent et je me retrouvai à terre, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. C’était comme si ma tête était sur le point de se fendre en deux._   
_Très loin au-dessus de moi, j’ai entendu une voix aiguë et glaciale._   
_\- Tue l’autre, dit la voix._   
_Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles :_   
_\- Avada Kedavra !_   
_A travers mes paupières fermées, je distinguai une lueur verte et entendit un bruit de chute à côté de moi. La douleur de ma cicatrice atteignit une telle intensité que je fus pris de nausées. Puis elle diminua enfin. Terrifié à l’idée de ce que j’allais découvrir, j’ouvris alors mes paupières brûlantes._   
_Les bras en croix, Cédric était étendu sur le sol à côté de moi. Mort. »_   
_Delphi leva le poing en direction du ciel, en signe de victoire. Elle venait de trouver ! Elle avait la réponse sous les yeux depuis le début !_   
_« L’autre serait épargné ». L’autre ! Cédric ! C’étaient les mots précis de son père !_   
_Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place dans son esprit._   
**_« Lorsque le temps sera retourné, lorsque l’autre sera épargné. »_ **   
_Elle avait déjà lancé Nott sur la construction du Retourneur de Temps, elle n’allait pas l’utiliser pour remonter le temps à n’importe quel moment ! Elle devait l’utiliser pour sauver Cédric Diggory ! Changer le cours du temps par ce simple détail pouvait jouer en faveur de la survie de son Père ! Oui !_   
_Mais remonter le temps seule, n’était-ce pas risqué ? C’était donc là que le reste de la prophétie était intéressant. Les fameux « fils qui assassineront leurs pères » … ces derniers pourraient remonter le temps avec elle. Ou elle pourrait les envoyer carrément à sa place aussi, s’ils échouaient et restaient coincés dans le temps, elle-même aurait le loisir de se trouver d’autres victimes. Il lui fallait toujours trouver ces fameux enfants et surtout réfléchir au moment précis où elle devait sauver Cédric. Certainement lors de l’année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais à quelle tâche ?_

_~_

  
_Delphi continuait à entendre parler de Scorpius Malefoy et d’Albus Potter au fur et à mesure de ses escapades à Poudlard. Les deux adolescents avaient du mal à s’intégrer et les moqueries ne cessaient de les poursuivre. La jeune fille avait fini par savoir également qu’Albus était en froid avec son père, détail intéressant à ses yeux. Se pourrait-il qu’Albus Potter soit l’un des fils de la prophétie ? Après tout, ne serait-ce pas un coup de maître que d’utiliser Potter pour sauver Cédric Diggory et ramener Voldemort ? Sans compter que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait et qu’elle parvenait à le prévenir d’une façon ou d’une autre, il pourrait alors tuer Harry Potter très rapidement. De ce fait, le Survivant disparaitrait et ce par la faute de son propre fils !_

_~_

  
_2019_

_Delphi avait fini par mettre son plan au point. Elle ne savait toujours pas quand Nott aurait terminé le Retourneur de Temps, et en attendant elle prenait les devants. La jeune fille avait cherché la trace du père de Cédric Diggory et avait eu la joie d’apprendre qu’il résidait à Saint Oswald et qu’il regrettait amèrement la perte de son fils unique. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille avait vu là un signe du destin. En quelques jours à peine, elle avait réussi à rendre visite au vieil homme en se faisant passer pour un membre de sa famille et avait jeté un Sortilège de l’Imperium sur lui. Une semaine plus tard, sur les insistances d’Amos auprès du personnel de la maison des personnes âgées et quelques petits Sortilèges pour l’aider, Delphi quittait Pré au Lard et s’installait à Saint Oswald, sous les traits d’une infirmière désireuse d’aider son pauvre oncle._   
_Bonne comédienne, elle savait se rendre utile auprès des autres infirmières et savait que le temps était son allié. Plus elle resterait dans un endroit, avec une activité normale et de bonnes relations, moins on penserait à elle en cas de problème. Qui pouvait soupçonner qu’elle était la fille de Voldemort ? Personne. Elle avait inventé une histoire, l’histoire de Delphini Diggory, jeune fille maladroite, pas toujours très douée à l’Ecole, mais désireuse d’aider son prochain et surtout son oncle bien aimé._

_~_

  
_2020_

_Furieuse, Delphi balaya la table encombrée d’un ample mouvement de bras. Encriers, parchemins et livres tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol._   
_Elle était si proche ! Si proche du but ! Et voilà que Potter et ses Aurors venaient de réduire ses plans à néant !_   
_Nott avait enfin terminé le Retourneur de Temps, il l’avait prévenue la veille au soir. Malheureusement, pour éviter les soupçons, elle ne pouvait pas quitter son poste à Saint Oswald et s’était résignée à attendre encore un peu. Sauf que ce maudit Harry Potter avait eu vent de la fabrication de l’artefact ! Cet abruti de Théodore Nott avait dû parler du projet à quelqu’un et ce quelqu’un avait dû cafter quelque part._   
_\- Quel incapable ! hurla-t-elle tandis que l’ampoule du plafonnier explosait sous sa rage._   
_Le Retourneur de Temps venait d’être récupéré par le Ministère de la Magie et Nott arrêté par la même occasion._   
_Il fallait récupérer l’objet et vite._   
_Ses yeux balayèrent le misérable logement de Nott tandis qu’elle réfléchissait. Potter avait arrêté son larbin, visiblement ses tentatives pour l’occuper ailleurs en déplaçant ses troupes n’avaient pas alerté le Survivant. Et Potter avait probablement toujours le Retourneur en sa possession. Donc, c’était chez Potter qu’elle devait se rendre… Mais elle n’irait pas pour attaquer et lui arracher l’objet des mains, non. Il fallait être subtile, tâter le terrain et jouer la corde sensible. Le vieil Amos Diggory allait lui être bien utile._

_~_

  
_Delphi n’eut pas grand mal à convaincre son « oncle » d’aller chez les Potter. Amos était aigri, au fil des années il avait fini par reprocher la mort de Cédric Diggory à Harry Potter et passait des heures à regarder les photos de son fils décédé en imaginant ce que serait sa vie s’il avait survécu._   
_Une fois chez les Potter, Delphi prétexta un besoin pressant pour se rendre aux toilettes. Elle en profita pour subtiliser des cheveux qui trainaient dans la salle de bain, décidée à utiliser le Polynectar pour s’infiltrer au Ministère de la Magie sous les traits de Ginny ou Harry lui-même. En sortant de la salle d’eau, elle remarqua immédiatement l’adolescent, qui écoutait à la porte du salon, la conversation privée d’Amos Diggory et de Harry Potter. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle reconnaissait Albus, le garçon qui s’était retrouvé à Serpentard et dont le meilleur ami était Scorpius Malefoy. Quelle chance de tomber sur lui, la jeune femme n’en espérait pas tant ! L’occasion était inespérée ! Sans bruit, Delphi s’approcha de lui._   
_\- Salut !_


	42. Prisonniers du Passé

_Mardi 27 octobre 2020_

La disparition des enfants et la découverte de l’existence de Delphi Jedusor n’était pas le genre d’informations que la Ministre de la Magie pouvait se permettre de garder. Un Professeur avait été assassiné dans l’enceinte de Poudlard et la progéniture de Voldemort avait manipulé deux adolescents, dans le but de modifier le temps à son avantage, et pour faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus et Scorpius étaient portés disparus depuis maintenant deux jours. Hermione Granger avait donc décidé d’organiser à nouveau une réunion d’urgence pour informer les principaux membres influents de la communauté des sorciers. Debout sur l’estrade faisant face aux personnes présentes, Harry à ses côtés, la Ministre de la Magie prit la parole, le visage grave :  
\- Je vous remercie d’avoir été si nombreux à venir à cette réunion extraordinaire.  
Elle se racla la gorge, risqua un coup d’œil en direction de Harry, puis vers Drago Malefoy présent dans l’assemblée, et reprit :  
\- J’ai certaines choses à vous dire, et je vous demanderai de poser vos questions – elles seront certainement nombreuses – après mon intervention. Comme beaucoup d’entre vous le savent, le Professeur Bamard a été tué à Poudlard. C’était un Professeur inestimable et il sera beaucoup regretté. Nous sommes actuellement en train de rechercher l’assassin, nous avons des soupçons sur son identité.  
Hermione Granger marqua un temps d’hésitation, ignorant comment présenter les choses à l’assemblée devant elle sans provoquer des réactions de panique. Harry l’encouragea d’un regard et elle continua :  
\- En recherchant cette personne, nous en sommes venus à perquisitionner la résidence St Oswald et l’une des chambres a révélé des choses peu rassurantes. Tout d’abord, une Prophétie annonçant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
Des murmures se firent entendre dans les rangs. La Ministre continua en élevant la voix :  
\- Cette Prophétie affirme également que Voldemort aurait eu un enfant. Il ne s’agit plus d’une simple rumeur, comme on pouvait en entendre durant ces dernières années, et je peux déjà vous dire qu’il ne s’agit aucunement du jeune Scorpius Malefoy.  
Un brouhaha se fit entendre parmi les sorcières et sorciers qui échangèrent des regards et jetèrent des coups d’œil, plus ou moins discrets, en direction de Drago dont l’attention se focalisait sur l’estrade où se tenait Hermione. Celle-ci leva la main pour réclamer le silence qui revint aussitôt.  
\- Pour le moment, l’enquête montre que cette progéniture serait une jeune femme et elle est apparemment responsable de l’enlèvement de deux adolescents.  
\- Comment avons-nous pu ignorer l’existence d’un enfant ?! s’écria un petit sorcier rondouillard.  
\- Elle est soigneusement restée cachée et s’est créé une fausse identité pour nous tromper, répondit Harry en croisant les bras. Nous savons également qu’elle a utilisé plusieurs fois le Sortilège de l’Imperium.  
L’un des Aurors se leva :  
\- Dans ce cas, déployons-nous pour retrouver cette sorcière au plus vite !  
La Ministre secoua la tête :  
\- Ce n’est malheureusement pas aussi simple. En réalité, tout porte à croire qu’elle se dissimule dans le temps.  
McGonagall tressaillit et se leva à son tour :  
\- Miss Granger ! Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez retrouvé le Retourneur et qu’il vous a encore échappé ?  
Hermione rougit :  
\- Pas exactement. Comme vous le savez, tout portait à croire qu’il était tombé dans le lac. Néanmoins, les créatures sous-marines et les équipes que nous avons envoyées n’ont rien trouvé. Sans parler de la disparition des deux enfants et du corps du Professeur Bamard retrouvé dans l’enceinte du Parc…  
Harry soupira :  
\- Ce qu’il faut savoir, c’est que le Retourneur de Temps s’est retrouvé entre les mains de mon fils et de son camarade pendant de nombreuses semaines. Je crains que tous deux nous aient en réalité menti en disant qu’ils l’avaient perdu. Le Retourneur était certainement encore en leur possession et cette femme a dû profiter de l’occasion…  
Drago fronça les sourcils, puis quitta soudain le groupe de sorciers pour monter sur l’estrade, aux côtés d’Hermione et Harry.  
\- Si mon fils et celui de Potter sont avec elle, je suis certain qu’ils feront de leur mieux pour contrer ses plans. Toutefois, ce sont des enfants et cette sorcière semble prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins…  
\- Nous sommes en train de rechercher les personnes que Delphi Jedusor a pu rallier à sa cause et nous ferons en sorte de les faire parler. Les heures nous sont comptées et nous ne devons pas oublier un seul instant que la progéniture de Voldemort essaye de réécrire l’Histoire.  
Le Survivant croisa brièvement le regard d’Hermione, puis du Professeur McGonagall. Ils se souvenaient du témoignage de Scorpius Malefoy et savaient qu’ils n’auraient même pas conscience de la modification temporelle si Delphi réussissait son plan machiavélique.

~

  
Avec précaution, Scorpius sortit de la Cabane Hurlante et balaya les lieux du regard, s’assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. Rassuré, il fit signe à Albus qui sortit à son tour.  
\- Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? marmonna ce dernier.  
L’adolescent blond le regarda par-dessus son épaule et tenta de le rassurer d’un sourire :  
\- On ignore à quelle époque nous sommes, Albus, il faut bien qu’on se débrouille comme on peut. Ici, on trouvera la réponse et on avisera.  
\- On avisera comment ? Delphi a détruit le Retourneur, on ne pourra pas rentrer chez nous !  
Scorpius se mit à avancer en direction du centre-ville de Pré-au-Lard. Après le départ de Delphi, ils avaient emprunté le passage secret du Saule Cogneur pour gagner le village des sorciers.  
\- Peut-être qu’on restera coincé dans cette époque à jamais, mais on doit empêcher Delphi d’agir, répliqua-t-il. Elle n’a pas dû choisir cette époque par hasard et elle a détruit le Retourneur, ce qui signifie qu’elle ne pourra pas partir non plus.  
Albus hocha la tête, guère rassuré. Il ne doutait pas que son ami n’hésiterait pas à parler à un adulte de confiance dans le cas où la situation deviendrait désespérée, mais il prendrait le risque de modifier encore le futur. L’adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Peut-être que le futur était déjà modifié à cause de leur présence ici ! Il regrettait amèrement ce fameux soir où il avait espionné la conversation entre son père et Amos Diggory. S’il était resté tranquillement dans sa chambre, il n’aurait pas entendu parler de cette histoire et n’aurait pas rencontré Delphi. Mais peut-être qu’elle aurait alors trouvé un autre moyen pour l’attirer dans ses filets.  
Scorpius se dirigea vers la gare, le plus naturellement du monde, comme s’il était parfaitement normal que deux élèves en âge d’être à l’Ecole se trouvaient en ces lieux. Albus restait soigneusement près de lui. Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à afficher une attitude nonchalante. Il sursauta lorsque la main de Scorpius se referma sur son poignet.  
\- Du calme, Albus, chuchota ce dernier. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer et ça pourrait même nous attirer des ennuis.  
L’adolescent soupira en acquiesçant :  
\- Désolé…  
\- Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, au moins nous n’avons pas Delphini sur le dos actuellement et nous sommes libres de nos mouvements. Bon, on va bien trouver une date ici !  
Tâchant de faire preuve d’enthousiasme pour rassurer Albus, Scorpius se mit à regarder autour de lui. La gare n’était pas bien grande et servait surtout pour le Poudlard Express lorsqu’il amenait et ramenait les élèves à Poudlard pour les débuts ou fins de vacances. La période étant calme et la matinée peu avancée, l’endroit était quasiment désert. Albus remarqua rapidement le présentoir à journaux adossé contre un mur et se précipita dans sa direction.  
\- Par Merlin ! s’exclama-t-il en déchiffrant la date inscrite en haut du numéro de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.  
Scorpius s’empressa de le rejoindre :  
\- Quoi ? Tu es tout pâle, Albus.  
Son ami lui montra le journal, le doigt tremblant. Scorpius écarquilla les yeux :  
\- 30 octobre 1981… C’est… C’est la veille de la défaite de Voldemort.  
\- Et la veille du jour de l’assassinat de mes grands-parents, murmura Albus en s’appuyant contre le mur.  
La tête lui tournait, il se laissa glisser au sol.  
\- Elle essaye d’empêcher la grande prophétie. Elle va surement essayer de tuer mon père elle-même, demain, pour protéger Voldemort.  
\- La grande prophétie ? répéta Scorpius.  
\- Oui, tu sais bien… _**« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naitra de ceux qui l’ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal…**_ »  
\- Oui, je m’en souviens, murmura l’adolescent blond. Tu dois avoir raison, elle va tuer le bébé Harry elle-même pour préserver Voldemort.  
Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant Albus, tout en réfléchissant, tandis que son ami se prenait la tête entre les mains.  
\- Bon, je ne sais pas encore comment on va faire, mais ce qui est sûr c’est qu’on doit se rapprocher des lieux. On doit aller à Godric’s Hollow.  
\- Comment… ? On n’a pas de baguette magique, on n’a pas l’âge de transplaner et on ne risque pas de demander à quelqu’un de nous amener…  
Scorpius sourit, avec l’air de déjà regretter ce qu’il allait dire :  
\- On va prendre le Magicobus, c’est la seule solution. Et si on nous pose des questions, on dira qu’on doit rendre visite à de la famille en urgence ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Oui, mais il faut une baguette magique pour lui faire signe, remarqua Albus d’une voix faible.  
\- On trouvera bien une âme charitable qui fera signe pour nous ! répliqua Scorpius en lui prenant le bras pour l’aider à se relever. Allez, debout !  
Peu convaincu, Albus se redressa et suivit son ami hors de la gare, déjà persuadé qu’ils n’arriveraient à rien. C’était sans compter sur les talents de comédien de Scorpius qui alla pleurnicher auprès de Madame Gaichiffon. La voix tremblotante, les larmes débordants des yeux, il expliqua qu’il était élève à Poudlard mais qu’on lui avait envoyé un message expliquant que sa mère était gravement malade, qu’elle allait peut-être mourir et qu’il voulait aller la voir. Dans sa précipitation et son inquiétude, il avait oublié sa baguette magique. L’ami qui l’accompagnait était un Cracmol et si peu doué en magie qu’il n’avait même pas réussi à faire venir le Magicobus malgré leurs efforts. Albus ne fut guère ravi d’être traité de Cracmol, néanmoins il joua le jeu en adoptant un air des plus penauds et honteux. Les sanglots de Scorpius et l’inquiétude visible chez Albus eurent raison de la brave sorcière qui sortit de son magasin et agita sa baguette magique pour appeler le bus violet.


	43. Le Présent du Traître

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu, personnellement, beaucoup de mal avec toute la partie qui se déroulait en 1981. Du mal, dans le sens où j'ai trouvé que les incohérences et trucs bizarres étaient vraiment très nombreux sur toute cette partie, dans le script. En effet, James et Lily sont censés être cachés, cachés de Voldemort, personne ne peut aller chez eux, ils se protègent. Alors c'était quoi le délire du script de mettre Lily et James qui sortent en plein jour, avec la pousette en mode gentille petite famille de banlieue ? C'est pas dans leur mentalité.... S'ils se cachent de l'ennemi, ce n'est pas pour gambader dans la rue au risque de se balader sous le non-nez de Voldemort. De même, on ne comprend pas exactement comment Scorpius et Albus parviennent à récupérer la couverture. Ils l'ont volée sur un bébé ? Ou ils ont réussi à rentrer dans la Maison des Potter alors que ce n'est pas possible ? Autant de petits détails qui m'ont fait grincer des dents à la lecture... alors qu'à côté de ça, j'adore l'idée d'avoir fait venir les personnages en 1981 ! Donc, j'ai décidé de faire encore une fois à ma façon et j'espère que ma proposition, loin d'être parfaite, vous conviendra.

_30 octobre 1981_   
_Godric’s Hollow_

Le pas chancelant, Albus descendit du Magicobus en remerciant le chauffeur tandis que Scorpius, le teint verdâtre, vomissait déjà dans le caniveau. Le Magicobus repartit dans un BANG ! sonore, laissant les deux adolescents dans une rue déserte.  
\- J’ai toujours rêvé de venir ici, marmonna Scorpius, mais pas dans un tel contexte.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Plusieurs grands sorciers ont vécu ici : Godric Gryffondor, Albus Dumbledore et ton père est né ici…  
Albus regarda autour d’eux. Sans sa baguette magique, il se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Prudemment, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du village et débouchèrent sur une petite place ornée d’un monument aux morts. Des maisonnettes alignées côtoyaient quelques magasins encore fermés à cette heure matinale.  
\- Dans notre présent, c’est devenu une petite ville, murmura Scorpius. C’est mignon, ce format village ! Dommage que ça ait changé avec le temps.  
\- Mon père a insisté plusieurs fois pour m’amener ici, avoua Albus à mi-voix. Je n’ai jamais voulu le suivre. Tu crois qu’il voulait me montrer quoi ?  
Scorpius lui jeta un coup d’œil hésitant, puis regarda autour de lui. Il pointa finalement du doigt l’église plus loin :  
\- Derrière, il y a un cimetière. Une partie de la famille de Dumbledore est enterrée ici, mais également tes grands parents.  
Presque malgré lui, Albus pivota dans la direction indiquée, comme si ses yeux étaient capables de voir au-delà des murs du bâtiment religieux.  
\- Et là, tu peux voir le monument aux morts. Plus tard, il y aura une statue de Lily et James Potter à cet endroit. Et peut-être aussi qu’il voulait tout simplement te montrer leur maison.  
Albus pâlit un peu et il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir accompagné son père à cet endroit. Peut-être n’en aura-t-il plus jamais l’occasion.  
\- Est-ce que… tu sais… où est la maison de mes grands-parents ? Juste pour la voir un peu…  
Un doux sourire compatissant se dessina sur les lèvres de Scorpius qui lui fit signe de le suivre :  
\- Viens.  
Ils empruntèrent un chemin qui menait en dehors du village. Des maisons s’alignaient là encore, ils entendaient des bruits de vaisselle par moment, une lumière qui s’éteignait…  
\- Normalement c’est la toute dernière maison au bout.  
Essayant d’avoir l’air de deux promeneurs, les deux adolescents avancèrent. Albus s’arrêta soudain et prit le bras de Scorpius pour le stopper :  
\- On est bête… On ne pourra pas voir leur maison. Ils se cachent de Voldemort et leur maison est donc sous le charme de Fidelitas qui ne sera dissipé qu’à leur mort.  
\- D’accord, mais on connait quand même l’adresse alors peut-être que… ?  
\- Ça ne marche pas ainsi, rappela Albus. Rappelle-toi ce que nous a dit le Professeur Flitwick en cours, seule la mort ou le Gardien du Secret peut révéler l’endroit caché. En l’occurrence, il faudrait que Pettigrow nous donne l’information oralement ou à l’écrit.  
Scorpius tourna la tête, les yeux parcourant le reste de l’allée. Il acquiesça :  
\- Tu as raison, elle n’est pas visible.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? demanda Albus. Delphi n’est pas encore arrivée, mais elle peut débouler à n’importe quel moment d’ici demain. Quoique, elle ne pourra pas agir facilement si elle n’a pas l’information par Pettigrow… Ou peut-être qu’elle est en train de le chercher pour le faire parler…  
Scorpius l’attira soudain dans une allée sombre en entendant une porte s’ouvrir non loin d’eux et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Discrètement, il observa la femme qui sortait sur le perron de sa maison, un gros sac de voyage pendant au bout de son bras. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à droite, puis un autre à gauche, puis Scorpius la vit sortir une baguette magique avec laquelle elle tapota le sac qui sembla soudain peser beaucoup moins lourd. L’air satisfaite, elle s’engagea dans la ruelle en jetant un rapide coup d’œil en direction de la maison invisible des Potter et sortit du village. Un instant plus tard, elle transplana.  
\- C’était Bathilda Tourdesac ! murmura Scorpius.  
Albus lui jeta un regard étonné :  
\- Celle qui a écrit _L’Histoire de la Magie_ ?  
\- Elle-même ! Et vu son sac, elle vient de partir en vacances ou pour faire des recherches pour un autre livre ! Et si on allait squatter chez elle ? On trouvera peut-être des trucs intéressants et en plus on n’est pas loin de la maison de ton père, on pourra surveiller tout ce qu’il se passe !  
Réticent à l’idée de s’introduire chez une sorcière pendant son absence, Albus emboita tout de même le pas à son ami en songeant qu’il s’agissait là d’un cas de force majeure.  
Prudemment, les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la maison de l’historienne. Curieux malgré tout, ils regardèrent autour d’eux en découvrant le salon :  
\- Oh regarde çaaaaa ! s’exclama Scorpius tout excité en se précipitant vers une commode.  
Les yeux brillants, il observa un présentoir regroupant une dizaine de baguettes magiques.  
\- Elles ont toutes appartenu à des sorcières et sorciers célèbres ! Cyprien Yodel, Adalbert Lasornette, Daisy Dodderidge, Mangouste Bonham… Elle a dû mettre un temps fou pour réussir à réunir ces trésors.  
Albus s’autorisa un sourire :  
\- Au moins, on pourra les emprunter en cas de besoin, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu’on fait pour mes grands-parents. On ne sait pas quand Delphini va frapper, ni comment on va rentrer chez nous…  
Scorpius soupira, le visage à présent pensif et s’approcha discrètement de la fenêtre. Il observa l’emplacement de la maison des Potter, puis se tourna vers une étagère regroupant plusieurs photos où l’on voyait un jeune homme blond qu’il ne connaissait pas, puis il regarda à nouveau dehors.  
\- Je crois, Albus, que nous devons nous résigner à ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez nous, murmura-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas aller au Ministère de la Magie pour expliquer notre situation, ça prendrait trop de temps et je ne pense pas que nous serions écoutés. Je crains que le futur soit obligé de subir un changement, soit en laissant faire Delphini et nous aurons alors droit à un monde avec Voldemort au pouvoir comme je l’ai vu… soit, nous prévenons tes grands parents, tu ressembles à James, je pense qu’ils nous écouteraient. On leur explique tout, le futur changera certainement s’ils sont prêts et informés, ils pourront fuir avant l’arrivée de Voldemort et on pourrait mettre ensuite Dumbledore au courant pour les Horcruxes… Avec un peu de chance, ce futur sera meilleur.  
\- En faisant ça, est-ce que toi et moi on ne risque pas de disparaitre… ? souffla Albus. Tout peut changer pour mon père s’il n’est plus orphelin en grandissant… peut-être qu’il ne sera pas autant ami avec les Weasley… il n’aura pas non plus cette identité de l’orphelin survivant, ton père n’en sera peut-être plus autant jaloux.  
\- Je sais tout ça et savoir qu’on risque de disparaitre est angoissant. Mais soyons honnêtes, nous détenons les réponses à l’heure actuelle. Arriverais-tu à dormir sur tes deux oreilles si Delphi agit et pas nous ? Si on laisse arriver un monde pire que celui que nous connaissons… ? Et puis, elle sait que nous sommes dans la même époque qu’elle et que tôt ou tard on voudra sûrement l’empêcher de faire des dégâts, tu te doutes bien qu’elle nous traquera sans relâche pour ne pas que l’on puisse informer Dumbledore, le Ministre ou autre…  
\- Si ça se trouve, elle nous cherche déjà, murmura Albus avec un frisson d’angoisse.  
\- Peut être… ou peut-être qu’elle pense qu’on est trop stupide pour agir si tôt. Surtout que nous ne sommes pas censé pouvoir faire grand-chose sans nos baguettes magiques.  
Son ami acquiesça en regardant le tapis entre ses pieds. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour apprendre à connaître son père, lui dire qu’il était désolé d’avoir été tellement en colère contre lui. Il savait parfaitement qu’en ce moment même, dans le futur, Harry Potter devait se faire un sang d’encre pour son fils disparu.  
\- D’accord, j’ai appris à faire confiance à tes idées, Scorpius. Tu avais raison de te méfier de Delphini, tu avais raison de vouloir m’empêcher de tripoter le temps, tu avais raison de vouloir détruire le Retourneur de Temps… Si tu penses que nous devons prendre le risque de nous sacrifier pour sauver le futur et réussir à faire en sorte que mon père ne connaisse pas la douleur d’être orphelin, alors nous devons prévenir James et Lily.  
\- Le seul problème, c’est que je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua Scorpius en se passant une main dans ses mèches blondes. Ils sont sous la protection du Sortilège, on ne peut pas entrer chez eux. Et Dumbledore a beau habiter dans la maison voisine, je ne vois aucun signe de vie depuis tout à l’heure. Il œuvre surement ailleurs, pour l’Ordre du Phénix…  
Albus se mit à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant à voix haute en jetant de temps à autre des coups d’œil en direction des fenêtres pour s’assurer que tout allait bien de ce côté-là :  
\- On peut toujours essayer de sortir et de faire des signes dans la rue pour essayer d’attirer leur attention… ?  
\- Bonne idée, si tu veux que tout le voisinage te prenne pour un fou et que les Moldus se mettent à appeler la Police.  
\- Hibou ! s’écria soudain Albus en se précipitant vers le présentoir.  
Avant que Scorpius ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, son ami s’empara de la baguette de Cyprien Yodel, ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et la pointa en direction du rapace visible dans le ciel.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que…  
\- _Stupéfix_ ! _Accio_ Hibou !  
Choqué, Scorpius vit le premier Sortilège frapper l’oiseau qui se figea, les ailes écartées, en plein vol, puis le Sortilège d’Attraction l’attira à eux. Albus réceptionna le hibou et referma précipitamment la fenêtre pour ne pas qu’il s’envole si le sort se levait.  
\- Tu vas pas bien ?! On n’agresse pas ainsi un animal sans défense ! Et tu m’écoutes au moins ?  
Mais Albus était trop occupé à défaire le paquet accroché à la patte et à déchiffrer l’adresse.  
\- Albus !  
\- Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! s’écria l’adolescent en levant les bras en signe de victoire sous les yeux ronds de son ami. Je suis un génie ! Regarde ça !  
Tout excité, il brandit le paquet sous le nez de Scorpius qui recula de surprise, tout en plissant les yeux pour regarder à son tour les quelques lignes inscrites :  
\- Mais… c’est l’adresse des Potter ! Comment tu… ?  
\- Réfléchis deux secondes. Il y a peu de sorciers dans ce village et en plus nous sommes dans le quartier le plus éloigné. Si un hibou vient par ici, c’est forcément pour livrer soit chez Dumbledore, soit ici, soit dans ma famille. Bon, il y avait une chance sur trois mais c’était à tenter ! Et j’ai eu raison !  
\- C’était un pari risqué, souffla Scorpius. Et tu n’étais pas obligé de maltraiter ce pauvre animal !  
\- Maintenant, on n’a plus qu’à écrire un message et à relâcher le hibou pour qu’il finisse sa livraison ! On va prévenir James et Lily !  
\- Et la Trace ? On est mineurs et on vient de lancer deux sorts, on va se faire repérer !  
\- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas censés exister ici, que je l’ai lancé depuis une maison de sorciers et qu’ils ne sauront pas à qui se plaindre. Tout au plus, on recevra un courrier d’avertissement ici, mais on ne risque pas d’être renvoyé de Poudlard ou autre. Et s’ils envoient des Aurors, on tâchera d’expliquer !  
Encore déboussolé, Scorpius acquiesça en ayant tout de même l’impression qu’un détail important lui échappait. Albus était déjà en train de défaire le paquet avec soin :  
\- C’est du nécessaire pour bébé, des petits cadeaux, on dirait. Un livre, une peluche…  
Scorpius réalisa soudain le détail qui le travaillait :  
\- Attends ! Quelque chose cloche !  
Albus leva les yeux vers lui, interrogateur.  
\- On vient de le dire ; ta famille est sous le couvert d’un sort pour se cacher. Même le hibou n’est pas censé trouver l’adresse, sauf si l’adresse a été écrite par le Gardien du Secret…  
Ils échangèrent un regard tétanisé, avant de se précipiter comme un seul homme vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue.  
\- La maison ! souffla Albus. On la voit maintenant ! Scorpius, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Que Peter Pettigrow a envoyé lui-même ce colis aux Potter… peut-être pour se faire bien voir et qu’on ne soupçonne pas sa trahison à venir…ou pour se donner bonne conscience.  
\- L’enfoiré ! siffla Albus. Tu crois que c’est ça ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien. Toujours est-il que ce colis est intéressant, on va écrire à ta famille comme tu le voulais ! Le mieux c’est de dire qu’ils sont en danger, expliquer qu’ils vont être trahi…  
\- Scorpius…  
\- Que le temps est chamboulé, que nous sommes là pour les aider.  
\- Scorpius… !  
\- Et qu’ils peuvent nous retrouver ici pour qu’on discute mieux de la situation. Peut-être qu’on devrait ajouter des éléments que seule ta famille connait pour avoir leur confiance… ?  
\- Scorpius, la couverture !  
Réalisant que son camarade tentait d’attirer son attention depuis plusieurs secondes, Scorpius se tourna vers lui, interrogateur. Albus était pâle et pointait du doigt la couverture qui dépassait du paquet ouvert :  
\- Mon père l’a toujours dans le futur ! Si on essayait d’abord de le prévenir lui ? Il pourra peut-être nous aider, nous sortir de là ! On lui expliquera tout et il pourra contrer Delphi ! Tout ça sans qu’on ait besoin de modifier complètement le temps !  
\- Tu crois ? Tu penses à quoi au juste ?  
\- Lui envoyer un message avec cette couverture, un message qu’il recevra dans le futur. On lui dit où on est et il arrivera pour régler cette situation une bonne fois pour toute !  
Songeur, Scorpius observa son ami :  
\- D’accord, ce serait effectivement intéressant. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu veux faire, Albus. Si on écrit un message maintenant sur cette couverture, même en tout petit, n’importe qui pourrait le voir avant l’année 2020.  
Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres d’Albus qui se tourna vers son camarade, les yeux pétillants. Cette étrange question franchit ses lèvres :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais sur les Potions d’Amour ?  
Malgré lui, Scorpius se sentit rougir en se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait ça :  
\- Euh… C’est fait avec de la poudre de nacre qui est l’un des composant principal, pourquoi ?  
\- Je t’ai dit que papa et moi, nous nous sommes disputés juste avant la rentrée.  
Scorpius acquiesça en croisant les bras :  
\- Oui, je m’en souviens. C’est même en partie ce qui nous a fichu dans cette galère. Quel rapport ?  
\- Il voulait m’offrir cette couverture justement et dans un mouvement de rage, je l’ai jetée dans ma chambre. Elle est tombée et la potion d’Amour qu’oncle Ron m’avait offerte s’est renversée sur elle. Personnellement, je ne l’ai pas du tout touchée, j’ai tout laissé par terre et mon père m’a dit que ma mère avait laissé les choses en l’état.  
L’adolescent blond réfléchit en écoutant son ami :  
\- D’accord. Si on écrit un message en teinture de Demiguise sur la couverture, il restera invisible jusqu’à ce que la potion contenant la poudre de nacre le révèle. Tu es sûr que ton attention, ou celle de ton père, ne sera pas attirée par le message au moment de votre dispute ?  
\- Certain ! répondit Albus. On était trop occupé à se disputer et aucun de nous ne s’est penchés pour essayer d’essuyer la couverture, donc c’est sûr et certain qu’on ne remarquera pas le message.  
Un peu gêné de farfouiller dans une maison qui n’était pas la sienne et sans la permission de la propriétaire, Scorpius se mit en quête de teinture de Demiguise. L’ingrédient était relativement basique pour faire de l’encre invisible et, pour avoir lu la biographie de Bathilda Tourdesac, il savait qu’elle écrivait souvent le résultat de ses recherches à l’encre invisible justement, pour ne pas que l’on puisse lui dérober et publier ses travaux tant qu’ils n’étaient pas terminés. Il s’arrêta soudain, une main encore plongée dans un tiroir :  
\- Attends, c’est bien mignon tout ça, mais… Comment savoir quand ton père va tomber sur cette couverture dans le futur ? Qu’il sera prévenu à temps ?  
\- Parce que quand on a quitté notre époque à cause de Delphini, on approchait d’Halloween, répondit Albus qui étalait déjà la couverture sur la table et la lissait avec le plat de la main. Chaque année, il la prend avec lui, ça lui porte chance, il parait. Et en plus de ça, outre le fait que c’est bientôt l’anniversaire de mort de mes grands-parents, je suppose qu’il va aussi chercher de la « chance », vu que nous avons disparu. Donc il va la prendre là ou dans les heures à venir.  
Scorpius hocha la tête et reprit ses recherches, aidé par Albus.


	44. Le Secret de Drago Malefoy

_30 octobre 2020_

Désemparé, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Les heures s’écoulaient trop lentement depuis la disparition des enfants, surtout la nuit. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir alors même que les cauchemars ne venaient plus le hanter, ce qu’il regrettait presque. Jusqu’alors, ses mauvais rêves avaient parfois pu l’aider, lui donner quelques indices, des pistes à suivre… mais à présent, il ne pouvait même plus compter sur ses songes. Et en journée, les minutes passaient parfois trop rapidement. Chaque heure qui s’écoulait l’éloignait un peu plus de son fils.  
Le Survivant s’était réfugié dans son bureau au Ministère de la Magie, cherchant à trouver des idées, des solutions, une infime piste à explorer… mais trier les papiers ne servaient à rien. Ils ne lui apprenaient rien. Il redressa la tête et observa la photo sur son bureau. Comme toujours, Albus se tenait au bord du cadre, loin des autres membres de sa famille. Harry aurait tout donné à cet instant pour voir à nouveau le visage boudeur de son enfant. A quoi ça lui servait d’être le Directeur des Aurors s’il ne pouvait pas sauver sa propre chair, son propre sang ? Il serra un poing rageur.  
Qu’aurait fait Dumbledore à sa place ? Dumbledore aurait pu trouver une solution, n’est-ce pas ?  
Ou peut-être pas. Il lui avait dit lui-même, bien des années auparavant, il pressentait qu’Harry serait sacrifié dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Dumbledore aurait-il laissé tomber Albus pour le bien de tous ?  
Harry se mordilla les lèvres, nerveux, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Halloween approchait. Jamais il n’avait autant redouté cette date. Des années auparavant, ses parents avaient été assassinés par Lord Voldemort, un meurtre qui l’avait marqué à jamais. Il se faisait un point d’honneur à célébrer l’anniversaire de leur mort, et même s’il était triste ce jour-là, même s’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander ce qu’aurait été sa vie s’ils avaient survécu, il se réconfortait à la pensée qu’à présent il avait une famille bien à lui, une famille qu’il protégeait. Qu’il croyait protéger. Albus n’était plus là. Allait-il donc perdre également son fils en cette période d’Halloween ?  
Il soupira, retira ses lunettes rondes qu’il posa sur le bureau et frotta ses yeux fatigués.  
Harry sursauta quelques minutes plus tard en entendant frapper à la porte et réalisa qu’il avait bien failli s’endormir. Précipitamment, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez :  
\- Entrez !  
Pour se donner une contenance, il se mit à trier des papiers sur son bureau tout en regardant la personne qui pénétrait dans les lieux.  
\- Merveilleux, soupira-t-il en voyant entrer Drago Malefoy.  
Celui-ci ne releva pas et observa la pièce en affichant un air hautain comme s’il était le maître des lieux :  
\- Tu te souviens, Potter ? Scorpius a dit que dans l’autre monde, c’est mon bureau.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- Dommage pour toi, ici c’est le mien. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que la porte était bien fermée. Rassuré, il s’avança ensuite en direction du Survivant. Il n’aimait pas être ici, encore moins savoir qu’il travaillait au Ministère dans la dimension vue par Scorpius. Il n’avait jamais été attiré par le Ministère de la Magie, c’était bon pour son père qui faisait jouer ses relations facilement pour obtenir des privilèges, mais ça signifiait également être un larbin qui devait répondre aux ordres. Et il n’avait pas envie de travailler sous les ordres de Granger et d’avoir Potter en collègue ! Travailler avec lui dans l’intérêt de leurs fils, soit, mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander davantage. Drago s’arrêta contre le bureau qui le séparait de Harry Potter. Il hésita en se demandant s’il faisait le bon choix, puis décida que le risque était à prendre, dans l’intérêt de retrouver Scorpius, et annonça de sa voix trainante :  
\- Nott n’était pas le seul à posséder un Retourneur de Temps Annuel.  
Harry en lâcha ses papiers de surprise et le dévisagea en se demandant s’il avait bien compris :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Nott n’est pas le seul à avoir eu un Retourneur de Temps en sa possession.  
Bouche bée, le Survivant vit Drago glisser la main dans le col en fourrure de sa cape et extirper un petit sablier d’or et de cristal relié à une chainette aux maillons souples.  
\- D’où tu sors ça ? s’écria Harry en se redressant vivement.  
\- C’est un cadeau d’Astoria, répliqua Drago sur la défensive. Elle savait que j’aime les objets rares, que je les collectionne, même si je ne les utilise pas.  
Il ne précisa pas qu’il s’agissait du tout dernier présent de sa défunte femme.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa légèrement la voix :  
\- C’est illégal, Malefoy ! L’avoir en ta possession, sans autorisation, peut te conduire tout droit à Azkaban !  
\- Et donc, tu vas me livrer à ton équipe d’Aurors alors que c’est peut-être ta seule chance de sauver nos enfants ? rétorqua froidement Drago en le toisant.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Au fond, il savait parfaitement pourquoi Drago n’avait jamais mentionné cet objet avant aujourd’hui. Depuis des années, la famille Malefoy était pointée du doigt et l’on soupçonnait Scorpius d’être le fils de Voldemort grâce à un Retourneur de Temps. Si les sorcières et sorciers apprenaient que Drago possédait bel et bien un Retourneur de Temps, ils diraient immédiatement que la rumeur était juste. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup Malefoy, néanmoins il comprenait tout de même que Drago tenait beaucoup à Astoria et que ce cadeau lui tenait à cœur.  
Il soupira :  
\- Drago, je te remercie mais… nous ne pouvons pas l’utiliser. Nous ne savons pas où sont les enfants, à quelle époque, quel jour, quelle année…  
Drago baissa les yeux sur l’artefact et referma ses doigts autour, avant de glisser le Retourneur dans son col. Harry reprit place dans son fauteuil et tenta de réconforter son ancien rival :  
\- Ton fils est intelligent. Ne perdons pas espoir, peut-être trouvera-t-il un moyen de rentrer.  
Malefoy acquiesça machinalement sans répondre.  
Il avait déjà perdu Astoria. Scorpius serait-il le prochain sur la liste de la Mort ?

~

  
_1981_  
 _30 octobre_

-Prêt ? souffla Albus.  
Scorpius acquiesça. Son ami trempa la plume, empruntée à Bathilda Tourdesac, dans le gobelet en cristal trouvé dans la maison, avec de la poudre de Demiguise. Faisant fonctionner leur mémoire à plein régime, les deux jeunes gens étaient parvenus à recréer une encre invisible comme ils le souhaitaient. Scorpius caressa le hibou maltraité tantôt par Albus en lui donnant un reste de biscuit trouvé au fond de sa poche, à la base destiné à Ratibus.  
\- Par quoi je commence ? réfléchit Albus à voix haute. Ah, je sais. « Papa… »  
\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt l’appeler « Harry » ? ou « Harry Potter » ?  
\- Non, répliqua Albus en affichant un visage résolu. « Papa ».  
L’adolescent blond s’approcha. Son ami avait un peu de mal à écrire sur le tissu de la couverture, la pointe de la plume s’accrochait aux fibres.  
\- « Papa. A l’aide. Godric’s Hollow. »  
\- Albus… je viens de penser à un léger petit détail… murmura soudain Scorpius en serrant le hibou contre lui.  
Les yeux de son camarade se levèrent vers lui, interrogateurs :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Comment il va nous rejoindre ? Il n’a pas de Retourneur de Temps.  
La question de Scorpius laissa Albus figé sur place, la bouche entrouverte, le teint soudain un peu plus pâle. Complètement absorbés par leur idée de prévenir Harry Potter en personne, pour modifier le moins possible le futur, ils avaient omis un détail pourtant d’une importance cruciale ! La plume trembla légèrement dans la main d’Albus et le découragement se peignit sur son visage. Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de le réconforter, mais resta muet en voyant l’expression découragée se muer soudain en un froncement de sourcils résolu.  
\- C’est mon père ! décréta soudain Albus d’une voix ferme. Il n’était même pas majeur qu’il se dépêtrait déjà de plus d’une situation compliquée et dangereuse ! Il trouvera un moyen pour nous rejoindre, une fois qu’il aura ce message ! C’est un héros après tout !  
Un léger sourire parut sur le visage de Scorpius qui enfouit son nez dans les plumes douces et chaudes du hibou. Son ami était le premier à râler sur « Harry Potter, ce héros », mais le premier finalement à vouloir son aide.  
\- D’accord, alors dans ce cas, mets une date. 31 octobre 1981. Et une heure aussi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu’il ne faut pas qu’ils arrivent avant qu’on soit en train d’écrire ce message. Et puis, il nous faut aussi une limite. Imagine que ton père ne reçoive pas notre mot ! S’il n’est pas là, au plus tard, à l’heure que nous avons indiquée, ça voudra dire qu’il faudra qu’on agisse nous-même et qu’on se dépêche d’aller chez les Potter pour changer le futur de façon radicale.  
Albus hocha la tête. La plume gratta à nouveau sur la couverture de bébé tandis qu’il ajoutait les précisions voulues.  
\- Voilà, je pense qu’on a tout mis… souffla-t-il en regardant le tissu encore à peine humide à l’endroit où l’encre invisible était présente.  
\- Parfait. Maintenant il faut vite renvoyer tout ça, que tes grands-parents reçoivent leur colis comme prévu.  
Une fois l’encre parfaitement sèche, les deux adolescents replièrent la couverture avec soin et la remirent dans le paquet qu’ils refermèrent. Le hibou émit un hululement mécontent à l’adresse d’Albus tandis qu’il lui rattachait le colis à la patte, mais pinça affectueusement le poignet de Scorpius lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la fenêtre du jardin.  
Le hibou s’envola, suivi du regard par les deux amis. Albus tourna ensuite la tête vers son ami. Ils échangèrent un sourire crispé, ils n’avaient plus qu’à attendre que les heures s’écoulent jusqu’au lendemain.

~

 

_2020_   
_Fin Aout_

_\- Mais papa ! protesta Albus en attrapant la couverture de bébé sur son lit._   
_\- Pas de mais ! tempêta Harry en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Noël est une fête en FAMILLE. Je ne vous vois plus qu’aux vacances de Noël et durant les deux mois d’été ! Tu t’isoles déjà bien assez comme ça et tu voudrais en plus esquiver tes retours ici pour aller chez les Malefoy ? Il n’en est pas question ! Tant que tu n’es pas majeur, tu es prié de m’obéir et de faire ce que je te demande._   
_Furieux, Albus jeta la couverture dans la pièce. Elle percuta la potion offerte par Ron qui tomba de la table de nuit et se brisa au sol, répandant son contenu sur le tissu. L’adolescent désigna la couverture d’un doigt accusateur :_   
_\- Elle ne m’a pas porté chance visiblement !_   
_Son père tendit la main vers lui, il ne savait pas trop s’il voulait le retenir pour le gifler ou le serrer contre lui :_   
_\- Albus…_   
_Mais l’adolescent l’esquiva et déguerpit en courant hors de sa chambre :_   
_\- Ni chance, ni amour pour moi !_   
_Harry se lança à la suite de son fils._   
_Aucun des deux ne remarqua que des lettres s’inscrivaient sur le vieux tissu abandonné au sol._


	45. L'Appel de Godric's Hollow

_31 octobre 2020_

Harry Potter était épuisé. L’aube se levait à peine, néanmoins il était debout depuis des heures déjà. Ou alors, peut-être ne s’était-il tout simplement pas couché, le sommeil le fuyait et, quand il fermait les yeux, il entendait son fils qui l’appelait au secours. Les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d’habitude, il s’arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d’Albus et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Le cœur serré, il observa la pièce. Rien n’avait été touché depuis le départ de son fils pour l’Ecole, le drap était encore de travers sur le lit, suite à son réveil le jour de la rentrée. Harry soupira en s’appuyant contre le chambranle. Les vieux manuels des années précédentes étaient rangés sur une étagère, côtoyant une vieille photo de famille datant d’une époque où il était encore facile de lui parler. Le Survivant tourna les yeux vers le bureau et remarqua la photo encadrée qui trônait près d’un vieux jeu de cartes, Scorpius était assis sous un arbre, la tête reposant contre l’épaule d’Albus. Les deux adolescents avaient l’air content, en tout cas ils souriaient.  
\- Oh, tu es là, souffla Ginny en sortant de leur chambre.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et saisit sa main. Une boule bloqua la gorge de Harry qui ne put s’empêcher d’attirer sa femme plus près de lui et de la serrer, s’accrochant à elle.  
\- Je suis désolé, Ginny. Si j’avais été plus attentif, plus prudent, Albus…  
Elle lui tapota le dos :  
\- Tu n’es pas responsable, Harry, il a aussi son caractère. Delphi a manipulé tout le monde. Et on a toujours l’espoir de le retrouver.  
Il se mordit les lèvres. Harry n’avait pas osé parler du Retourneur de Temps de Malefoy aux autres, par crainte de leur donner de faux espoirs. Ils ne savaient toujours pas en quelle année se trouvaient les enfants.  
\- On me traite comme un héros, mais je n’aurais même pas dû survivre ! Mon destin était de mourir, même Dumbledore avait peur de s’attacher à moi parce qu’il me savait normalement condamné ! J’ai vaincu Voldemort, c’est vrai, mais…. Tous ces gens, Ginny, tous ces gens qui ont perdu la vie ! Mes parents pour commencer, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonk, Cédric, Rogue, les Cinquante tombés à la Bataille de Poudlard. Pourquoi ai-je eu le droit de survivre ? Je suis responsable de tout ce désastre !  
\- Harry, protesta Ginny. Tu n’es pas responsable de la mort de tout le monde, enfin ! Ils ont été tués par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.  
\- Sauf que j’aurais surement pu l’arrêter avant et en sauver davantage. Tout ce sang sur mes mains. Et maintenant, c’est Albus le prochain sur la liste et…  
\- Tais-toi !  
Ginny lui saisit le visage à deux mains, le regard flamboyant, et planta ses yeux dans les siens :  
\- Je t’interdis de parler de notre fils comme s’il était déjà mort ! Tu m’entends ? On le retrouvera !  
Harry ne se sentit pas capable de soutenir son regard. Ginny ne comprenait pas, il s’était toujours senti responsable de tous ces décès mais arrivait à relativiser en songeant que sa famille était en sécurité. Mais la réalité le rattrapait, même les siens risquaient la mort à cause de lui. Il se défit de l’étreinte de sa femme et entra dans la chambre. C’est alors qu’il vit la couverture abandonnée sur le sol et la fiole de potion d’Amour encore renversée sur le tissu. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers elle. S’il y avait bien un jour où il avait besoin de chance, c’était aujourd’hui ! Harry attrapa la couverture :  
\- Oh non !  
Immédiatement, Ginny le rejoignit :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- La couverture est abimée, murmura-t-il consterné. La potion de Ron a fait des dégâts.  
\- Peut être qu’avec un Reparo, on pourra la récupérer, suggéra Ginny en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche.  
Harry déplia complètement la couverture et fronça les sourcils.  
\- C’est bizarre… Regarde, on dirait que ça a formé des mots.  
Toute aussi intriguée, Ginny vint se poster à côté de lui :  
\- On dirait que c’est écrit « Papa ».  
Harry plissa les yeux :  
\- Oui ! « Papa. A… A l’aide ». C’est Albus ! Albus nous a écrit ! Il a trouvé comment nous contacter !  
Le cœur battant, Ginny déchiffra la suite :  
\- « A l’aide. Godric’s Hollow. 31 / 10 / 1981 »  
Ils échangèrent un long regard. Leur fils essayait-il de leur indiquer la date et le lieu où il se trouvait coincé ? A la date précise du meurtre de James et Lily ?  
\- Il y a autre chose. « 14h00 », acheva Ginny.  
\- Surement une heure de rendez-vous. Par Merlin, nous savons enfin où ils sont ! Vite, il faut prévenir Hermione et Drago ! s’écria Harry en sentant une bouffée d’espoir revenir en lui.  
\- Mais Harry, comment on va faire pour remonter le temps… ?  
Le Survivant lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en dégainant sa baguette magique et en invoquant son Patronus.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ce petit détail.

~

  
Hermione, Drago et Harry avançaient dans les rues de Godric’s Hollow. Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui rendit son regard. La dernière fois qu’ils étaient venus tous les deux en ces lieux, Nagini avait essayé de s’en prendre au Survivant et ils ignoraient encore, à cette époque, comment se termineraient les évènements. A présent, ils retrouvaient cet état d’esprit : ignorer comment les choses allaient se passer. D’un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que Ron et Ginny resteraient à la maison, au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à Hermione et Harry. Il n’était pas question que les enfants perdent leurs deux parents si les choses tournaient mal. Drago jetait des regards qui se voulaient dédaigneux autour de lui, mais il observait les lieux avec attention en réalité. Il avait toujours évité cet endroit comme la peste, son père ne lui en disait pas du bien. Après tout, cette ville avait abrité Dumbledore l’amoureux des Moldus et les Potter, des héros faibles qu’il ne fallait pas côtoyer de trop près.  
\- Est-ce qu’on sait à quel endroit on doit retrouver les enfants ? demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante.  
\- Non, mais par contre on a une heure précise, répondit Hermione. On va se calquer sur cette heure et on les cherchera avec un sort s’il le faut.  
Les trois adultes s’arrêtèrent près du cimetière. L’endroit était relativement désert, peu importe l’époque, ils devraient donc être tranquilles.  
\- Drago, c’est à toi, lui sourit Hermione.  
Malefoy glissa la main dans le col de sa robe de sorcier et extirpa le sablier autour de son cou. Hermione le regarda avec curiosité :  
\- Il est magnifique !  
\- Astoria ne m’offrait jamais du bas de gamme, rétorqua-t-il en étudiant l’objet.  
La Ministre tira doucement sur la chaine extensible qu’elle passa autour de son cou et de celui de Harry, les obligeant à se rapprocher de Drago qui fronça le nez en se sentant un peu trop collé aux deux autres. Ses yeux gris fixés sur l’objet, il saisit sa baguette magique. Le sablier était d’or et de cristal et permettait de programmer une date et une heure avec une précision remarquable.  
\- Tu sais le faire fonctionner, j’espère, marmonna Harry.  
\- Evidemment !  
Sur le plateau d’or en haut du sablier, le sorcier inscrivit la date avec la pointe de sa baguette magique et le retourna ensuite pour inscrire le mois sur l’extrémité opposée.  
\- 14 heures, souffla Hermione.  
Malefoy acquiesça et tapota la partie inférieure en cristal, faisant apparaitre les heures et les minutes. Sans hésiter, il sélectionna celle qui l’intéressait. Enfin, il porta son attention sur la molette qui reliait les deux ballons contenant le sable et la fit tourner jusqu’à avoir le jour précis.  
Un instant plus tard, un éclair blanc et aveuglant les obligea à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu’Harry rouvrit les paupières, il crut pendant un bref instant que ça n’avait pas marché. Il n’avait rien ressenti de particulier et pourtant le cimetière était moins grand, les barrières différentes, et les maisons que l’on pouvait voir étaient plus espacées également.  
\- Ça a marché ! s’exclama Hermione. On a réussi !  
Drago s’empressa de refaire disparaitre le Retourneur dans son col. Hermione sortait déjà sa baguette magique pour localiser les deux enfants.  
\- Par ici ! déclara-t-elle en prenant la tête de leur trio.  
Aussi discrètement que possible, tâchant de se fondre dans le décor, ils avancèrent dans les rues. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil curieux autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans la même ville que ses parents ! Ses parents étaient encore en vie ! Il osait à peine le croire. Peut-être pourrait-il les observer du coin de l’œil ?  
A mesure qu’ils avançaient, la Ministre reconnaissait le chemin :  
\- La direction nous indique celle où vivent tes parents, Harry. Tu crois que les enfants sont allés les voir ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien du tout, répondit le Survivant qui ignorait si cette idée le terrifiait ou l’enchantait.  
Drago resta silencieux, le regard vif et alerte au moindre mouvement.  
Ils ralentirent, conscients qu’ils ne devaient pas trop se faire remarquer, encore moins par les Potter s’ils décidaient de mettre le nez à leur fenêtre. Une porte s’entrouvrit sur le côté, immédiatement Drago tourna la tête et aperçut un visage familier passer timidement par l’entrebâillement. Scorpius !  
\- Ici ! indiqua-t-il aux deux autres en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la demeure sans les attendre.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy ! s’écria Albus en voyant Drago pénétrer sur les lieux. Vous êtes venu !  
Drago se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Scorpius sautait au cou de son père :  
\- Tu es venu, papa ! Je ne m’y attendais pas !  
\- Pousse-toi, Malefoy ! grommela Harry. Tu campes dans l’entrée !  
Le Survivant entra à son tour, une fois que Drago se fut décalé.  
\- Albus !  
Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel le père et le fils se dévisagèrent avec une incertitude visible. Finalement, Harry ouvrit les bras et Albus se rua contre lui et l’étreignit de toutes ses forces.  
\- Papa !  
Les larmes aux yeux, il pressa le visage contre le torse de son père. D’une main rassurante, Harry lui caressa les cheveux, soulagé de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Il était vivant, en bonne santé à première vue.  
\- Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? s’enquit Hermione après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.  
Toujours collé à son père, Scorpius tourna la tête :  
\- Oh, Madame la Ministre, chuchota-t-il.  
Pendant un moment, l’effroi le saisit. La Ministre en personne était là. Une fois de retour chez eux, n’allait-elle pas les punir pour toutes leurs bêtises ? Peut-être même qu’on allait les envoyer à Azkaban !  
Elle lui sourit :  
\- Je suis en train de transgresser mes propres lois en venant ici, alors appelle-moi Hermione, veux-tu ?  
Intimidé, il acquiesça et tourna la tête vers son père :  
\- Vous avez donc bien eu notre message ?  
Drago hocha la tête en observant le visage de son fils. Il était plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumé, paraissait fatigué également… Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas utiliser la Legilimancie afin de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à sa progéniture durant ces dernières heures.  
\- Oui, on a reçu, intervint Harry. Bien joué, les enfants ! A présent, où est Delphi ?  
Albus sursauta en s’écartant un peu de son père :  
\- Tu es au courant pour Delphi ?  
\- Oui. Tu as bien pris soin de nous cacher son existence, mais nous savons tout.  
\- Vraiment tout… ? murmura Scorpius d’une voix hésitante.  
Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant son regard courir librement dans la maison. Elle avait reconnu la demeure de Bathilda Tourdesac. La dernière fois qu’elle était venue ici, c’était avec Harry et le corps de la pauvre Bathilda servait de cachette à Nagini le Serpent. C’était étrange de revenir ici et de noter l’ironie du destin qui semblait vouloir les faire revenir dans cette maison lorsque le danger planait.  
\- Tout, répondit Harry. Nous savons qu’elle est la fille de Voldemort.  
Scorpius soupira :  
\- On sait pas où elle est… Quand on a vu la date, en arrivant, on a immédiatement pensé qu’elle voulait agir et surement tuer Harry Potter bébé elle-même, pour sauver la vie de Voldemort. Pour le moment, tout va bien, elle ne s’est pas approchée de la maison.  
\- Parfait, on va prendre le relais et guetter son arrivée pour l’empêcher d’approcher, déclara Harry. En attendant, j’aimerais bien que tous les deux vous nous racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé, et sans omettre de détails cette fois-ci.  
Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard tandis qu’Hermione se postait déjà vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue pour surveiller les allées et venues.


	46. 31 Octobre 1981

_31 octobre 1981_   
_16h00_

Les deux adolescents avaient fini par tout raconter à leurs parents. Albus s’était résigné à avouer qu’il connaissait bien Delphini depuis qu’elle était venue chez eux avec Amos et que, dès cet instant, il avait décidé d’agir. A mi-voix, il confia qu’il avait précipité les choses quand il avait su que son père refusait qu’il aille passer Noël chez les Malefoy, ce qui attira un regard noir de la part de Drago à l’encontre du Survivant. Il expliqua plus en détail l’évasion du Poudlard Express, puis l’appel au Magicobus qui leur avait permis de se rendre à Flagley-le-Haut pour voir Delphi et son « oncle ». Qu’ils s’étaient ensuite réfugiés dans la maison inhabitée du vieil homme tandis que la jeune femme préparait le nécessaire pour agir. Il expliqua à nouveau que, de son point de vue, ils avaient échoué lors de leur intervention sur la Première Tâche et que la jeune femme avait voulu les orienter sur la Deuxième, qu’il était prêt à agir jusqu’à ce que Scorpius disparaisse et qu’un autre Scorpius vienne le chercher pour le ramener dans le présent. Hermione, absente lors de la première fois où ils avaient fait ce récit, écouta avec un grand intérêt et pria Scorpius de lui raconter ce que lui avait vécu durant ces dernières semaines. L’adolescent grimaça, n’ayant guère envie de se remémorer tout ceci, mais se lança dans son récit. Il expliqua leur intervention lors de la Première Tâche, qui n’avait pas sauvé Cédric mais qui avait tout de même chamboulé des évènements, notamment le statut de la Ministre elle-même qui était devenue Professeur des Métamorphoses. Il parla ensuite de Delphi qui était venue les trouver pour savoir comment faire avancer les choses et leur nouvelle intervention, sur la Deuxième Tâche cette fois, ce qui avait donné lieu à un terrible présent avec Voldemort au pouvoir, Harry Potter décédé depuis longtemps, un petit groupe isolé de rebelles…  
\- C’est passionnant ! s’exclama Hermione lorsqu’il acheva de raconter cette partie. Vous vous rendez compte à quel point un simple petit détail modifié peut tout chambouler ? C’est totalement l’effet papillon !  
\- Oui, oui, Hermione, intervint Harry. Je doute que les enfants aient trouvé l’expérience passionnante. Continue, Scorpius, je t’en prie.  
L’adolescent expliqua comment il avait réussi à intervenir à nouveau pour empêcher son autre lui et Albus de modifier les Tâches, préservant ainsi le futur.  
\- Et donc, nous sommes arrivés au bord du Lac et nous vous avons trouvé, réfléchit Drago à voix haute. Dans le bureau de McGonagall, vous nous avez raconté à peu près la même chose, sauf que vous avez évité de mentionner cette fille.  
\- Et raconté que le Retourneur de Temps avait été perdu, ajouta Harry. Qu’en est-il réellement ? Nous ne l’avons pas retrouvé du tout.  
Les joues de Scorpius se colorèrent d’un rouge soutenu. Il baissa la tête, non sans avoir lancé un coup d’œil un peu désespéré en direction d’Albus. Celui-ci se rapprocha et lui prit le bras pour l’encourager à parler. L’adolescent blond s’humecta les lèvres et souffla :  
\- J’ai menti en disant que j’avais perdu le Retourneur, je l’avais caché dans ma poche.  
Drago fronça les sourcils en le fusillant du regard :  
\- Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que tu venais de vivre, c’était dans ton intérêt de nous le donner ! Qu’est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ? Continuer à jouer avec le temps ? Ce que tu as vécu ne t’a donc pas suffi, il fallait que tu continues ?! Tu avais l’air pourtant sincèrement soulagé dans le bureau de la Directrice !  
Sous les reproches, Scorpius rentra la tête dans les épaules et ce fut Hermione qui vola à son secours :  
\- Calme-toi, Drago. Il a surement une bonne raison pour avoir fait ça.  
\- En fait, il avait peur de vous le donner, répondit alors Albus. Vous venez de le dire vous-même, Monsieur Malefoy, ce que Scorpius venait de vivre était une leçon et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. On s’est dit que si on vous donnait le Retourneur, il allait surement être rangé quelque part et pouvait, un jour, être utilisé à mauvais escient. Nous, on a voulu le détruire, comme ça on aurait été sûr de ne plus voir ce genre de monde parallèle se produire.  
Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry qui hocha légèrement la tête :  
\- L’idée était… louable. Vous n’aviez pas à prendre ce genre de décision, mais je comprends. A votre place, j’aurais pu avoir envie de faire pareil. N’est-ce pas Drago ?  
\- Je suppose, marmonna l’interpellé en posant son regard gris sur son fils. Cependant, si nous sommes ici, c’est que quelque chose a dû mal tourner. Je me trompe ?  
Scorpius redressa la tête :  
\- C’est exact. J’ai parlé de mon idée de détruire le Retourneur à Albus, dans le dortoir, malheureusement Delphi était là, cachée, et elle nous a entendu.  
Albus prit le relais du récit et leur expliqua comment la jeune femme avait su les manipuler en faisant semblant d’approuver leur idée, puis sa suggestion d’utiliser un Sortilège de Destruction à l’extérieur pour ne pas faire de dégâts matériels dans le Château. Il raconta comment elle était parvenue à retourner la situation à son avantage et à les forcer à partir avec elle dans le Labyrinthe de la Troisième Tâche. Hermione posa les mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée, en entendant parler de vive voix de l’assassinat du Professeur Bamard et des Sortilèges Doloris subi par Scorpius. Drago pressa la main sur l’épaule de son fils, le teint blême.  
Lorsqu’Albus termina son récit, un long silence pesa dans la pièce.  
\- Une chance que votre rencontre avec Cédric n’ait pas eu de mauvaises conséquences pour la suite, souffla finalement Hermione.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux adolescents, elle leur adressa un regard compatissant :  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Montez plutôt à l’étage pour vous reposer. Harry, Drago et moi, on se charge de la suite.  
Scorpius leva le regard vers son père qui approuva d’un hochement de tête.  
\- Hermione a raison, vous avez besoin de repos, renchérit Harry.  
Il suivit du regard les deux enfants qui sortaient de la pièce, songeant qu’il leur faudra tout remettre en ordre au moment de partir. Il ne faudrait pas que le futur soit à nouveau modifié parce que Bathilda Tourdesac réaliserait que sa maison avait été occupée en son absence !  
\- Tout va bien, Drago ? s’enquit Hermione d’une voix prudente.  
Les poings serrés, Malefoy tourna un regard flamboyant de colère vers elle :  
\- A merveille ! railla-t-il. Mon fils s’est fait torturer par une psychopathe. Si je mets la main sur elle, j’en fais du pâté pour dragon !  
Il ponctua sa phrase d’un craquement de doigts qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la jeune femme.

Après un rapide tour au premier étage, Albus porta son choix sur la chambre la plus petite, mais également la plus sobre qui paraissait peu utilisée. Certainement une chambre d’ami. Retirant ses chaussures, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, bientôt imité par Scorpius. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, ce dernier chuchota :  
\- Albus, la prochaine fois que tu veux transgresser le règlement, ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre.  
\- T’inquiètes pas, bailla son ami. Je ne vais même plus oser arriver en retard en cours avec tout ça, j’aurais trop peur des conséquences.  
Scorpius tourna la tête vers lui. Albus s’était couché sur le côté et le regardait d’un air un peu soucieux.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oh… rien, souffla Albus. Je me demandais juste comment tu te sentais, après tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir entrainé là-dedans.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…  
Il remarqua que son ami se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres et tendit le bras pour lui ébouriffer sa tignasse noire :  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répéta-t-il.  
\- J’aurais pu, si j’avais été plus à l’écoute de mes rêves…  
Intrigué, Scorpius haussa un sourcil :  
\- Tes rêves ? Tu parles de tes cauchemars ?  
\- Je te voyais dedans, lâcha l’adolescent. Je te voyais me prévenir et appeler au secours, j’ai vu Voldemort… et… et je t’ai vu subir plusieurs fois le Sortilège Impardonnable, je t’ai aussi vu mourir. Tout le reste s’est produit réellement, tu m’as prévenu, tu as vu le retour de Voldemort, Delphi t’a fait du mal, alors…  
Il se tut, la gorge nouée et se cacha le visage dans les mains en roulant sur le dos, la respiration tremblante.  
Les yeux écarquillés, Scorpius resta sonné quelques secondes par cet aveu. Il finit par se redresser sur les genoux, saisit les poignets d’Albus et les écarta de sa figure. Le regard vert d’Albus, humide de larmes, rencontra le sien. Il se pencha vers lui, aussi rassurant que possible, assez près pour sentir le souffle de son ami sur ses joues.  
\- Je suis là, Albus, murmura-t-il. Et je ne compte pas mourir, surtout maintenant que tu m’as prévenu. Il ne m’arrivera rien, on va s’en sortir et on va rentrer à la maison avec nos parents. Ton père est là, le mien aussi, et ta tante également, ce ne sont pas n’importe qui. Ils ne nous laisseront pas tomber, ils vont nous sauver. Ton père est un héros après tout, non ?  
Albus acquiesça, sans grande conviction, et libéra ses poignets de l’étreinte de son ami, le visage un peu rouge. Réalisant que leur proximité pouvait le gêner, Scorpius s’écarta et se rallongea. Il n’avait pas osé lui parler de Delphi, lui demander comment il se sentait après avoir réalisé qu’elle n’avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour lui. Albus ne lui en parlait pas non plus. Peut-être parce qu’il avait trop mal rien qu’à y penser ? Ou la trahison de la fille de Voldemort et ses actes avaient suffi à éteindre en lui tout sentiments amoureux et il se fichait royalement d’elle ?  
Scorpius risqua un coup d’œil en direction d’Albus et constata que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Il ne put se résoudre à le déranger avec ses questions et préféra l’imiter.

~

  
Pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu’il était arrivé, Harry regarda sa montre. Il était maintenant dix-huit heures passées et Delphi Jedusor ne se montrait toujours pas. Ce n’était pourtant plus qu’une question d’heures avant que Voldemort arrive et passe à l’action. Laissant Hermione prendre sa place devant la fenêtre, il monta au premier étage pour voir comment se portaient Albus et Scorpius. Il eut la surprise de constater que Drago se tenait adossé dans le couloir, non loin de la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Le Survivant s’arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce et constata qu’Albus dormait profondément, blottit contre son camarade. Ils semblaient chercher à se réconforter dans le sommeil. Il hésita un instant à fermer le battant, pour leur laisser un minimum d’intimité, puis songea qu’en laissant ouvert ils pouvaient assurer plus facilement leur sécurité. Harry rejoignit donc Drago pour monter la garde avec lui.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas remercié. Sans ton Retourneur, nous n’aurions jamais retrouvé les enfants, finit-il par dire au bout de dix longues minutes, rompant le silence qui s’éternisait entre eux.  
Malefoy ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, mais répondit d’une voix égale :  
\- Sans ta couverture, nous n’aurions pas su où chercher.  
Harry acquiesça machinalement et resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi raconter à Drago. Si Ron était venu, ils auraient trouvé des sujets de conversation, mais Malefoy n’avait jamais appartenu à leur groupe d’amis et ils n’avaient pas spécialement de points communs. Ils ne s’entendaient pas autrefois et, au jour d’aujourd’hui, ils ne se fréquenteraient même pas de loin si Albus n’avait pas décidé de se lier d’amitié avec Scorpius. Harry songea soudain qu’il ne connaissait aucun ami à Drago. A l’Ecole, il trainait sans cesse avec Crabbe et Goyle, et souvent avec Pansy Parkinson, il s’était même attendu à les voir se marier. Mais Drago avait finalement choisi Astoria, une sorcière très tolérante à la santé fragile, et il n’avait pas spécialement entendu parler de Pansy et Goyle durant ces dernières années, Crabbe étant mort durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Harry songea qu’il ne serait pas étonné d’apprendre que Goyle avait rejoint les rangs de Delphini, tandis que Malefoy se battait finalement à leur côté. Hermione lui avait d’ailleurs dit plusieurs fois que, depuis la mort de sa femme, Drago était seul. Harry n’y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment, pourtant ce détail le frappa soudain. Avec qui un Malefoy pouvait-il se lier d’amitié ? Les anciens Mangemorts voyaient en lui un traitre depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, sans parler de Lucius qui avait échoué plus d’une fois pour le compte du Mage Noir. Et les autres ne voulaient pas spécialement se lier d’amitié avec un ancien Mangemort.  
\- Potter, dit soudain l’objet de ses pensées. Tu as quel âge ici ? Le bébé, je veux dire.  
\- Un an et trois mois, répondit machinalement Harry. Pourquoi ?  
Drago fronça les sourcils :  
\- Quelque chose est bizarre, non ? Si Delphi voulait te tuer, elle avait un an et trois mois pour le faire. Pourquoi attendre aujourd’hui ?  
Harry hasarda :  
\- Peut-être parce que c’est un jour symbolique ? Tout a changé aujourd’hui…  
Mais tout en parlant, il trouva lui-même cette réponse peu convaincante. Malefoy tourna la tête vers lui :  
\- Ce n’est pas toi qu’elle veut. C’est le Seigneur des Ténèbres !  
Bouche bée, le Survivant le dévisagea :  
\- Quoi ? Tu n’es pas sérieux !  
\- Evidemment que si ! C’est logique, Potter ! Elle ne peut pas aller dans ta maison, elle n’a pas été mise dans la confidence du Gardien du Secret ! Donc, elle attend forcément Voldemort, pour le prévenir de ce qu’il va se passer. S’il ne te tue pas, il ne sera pas vaincu ! S’il ne te tue pas, la Prophétie te concernant ne sera pas appliquée, il aura la vie sauve, il aura la possibilité de continuer à répandre son règne et il pourra toujours envoyer un autre larbin te tuer dans le pire des cas.  
\- Par la barbe de Dumbledore, tu as raison !  
Harry se précipita dans les escaliers :  
\- Hermione ! Hermione, changement de programme !

~

  
_Il marchait au milieu des pierres tombales du cimetière de Godric’s Hollow._  
 _\- Tu cherches la tombe de qui ? demanda Scorpius dans son dos._  
 _\- Celle de mon père…_  
 _Albus mit les mains sur ses hanches et regarda la couverture de bébé qui se mit à onduler sur le sol, à la manière d’un serpent, en direction de son ami. Scorpius s’écarta aussitôt et s’installa sur le sommet du monument aux morts, les jambes dans le vide :_  
 _\- Albus, tu ne trouveras pas la tombe de ton père. Voldemort ne va pas essayer de le tuer._  
 _L’adolescent fronça les sourcils et se tourna en sentant un souffle sur sa nuque. Astoria Malefoy le regardait, un Retourneur de Temps en or dans les mains :_  
 _\- Mon fils va bientôt me rejoindre…_  
 _\- C’est faux ! protesta Albus en pivotant brusquement sur ses pieds pour faire signe à son ami._  
 _Scorpius n’était plus sur le monument aux morts. Il marchait dans une rue du village, en direction de la maison des Potter._  
 _\- Scorpius !_  
 _Albus se mit à courir vers son ami. D’ici, l’église de Godric’s Hollow était bien visible. La porte s’ouvrit sur Delphi qui pointa sa baguette en direction de Scorpius :_  
 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_  
 _Le jet de lumière verte fusa._  
 _Scorpius tomba, face contre terre._  
 _Horrifié, Albus le rejoignit. Il devinait, au loin, leurs pères qui intervenaient pour maitriser la sorcière. Mais il était trop tard pour sauver Scorpius dont le corps refroidissait déjà entre ses mains._

\- ALBUS REVEILLE TOI !  
Des mains le secouaient avec énergie. Sonné, tiré brutalement de son cauchemar, sous le choc, il dévisagea, sans comprendre, Scorpius qui cessa de le secouer dès qu’il le vit ouvrir les paupières.  
\- Scor… Scorpius… balbutia-t-il.  
Sans trop réfléchir, Albus se redressa à demi et serra son ami dans ses bras, soulagé de le sentir bien en vie, le visage ruisselant de larmes qu’il ne contrôlait pas.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, ici ? demanda Drago en entrant précipitamment dans la chambre. On vous a entendu crier.  
Harry pénétra à son tour sur les lieux :  
\- Albus, est-ce que ça va ? s’alarma-t-il en le voyant pleurer. Tu as mal quelque part ?  
Son fils renifla et secoua la tête, laissant le soin à Scorpius de répondre à sa place :  
\- Il a fait un cauchemar.  
\- Pas étonnant, commenta Hermione également présente. Avec toute cette histoire, il y a de quoi être traumatisé.  
Harry fit un geste en direction d’Albus, dans l’intention de le réconforter, mais s’arrêta net en remarquant que sa progéniture restait contre Scorpius et que ce dernier semblait trouver naturellement les gestes voulus pour l’apaiser en lui caressant tantôt le dos, tantôt les cheveux. Scorpius n’osa pas annoncer que les cauchemars en question semblaient plutôt relever du domaine de la vision.  
\- Bon… commença Harry en se raclant la gorge. Puisque vous êtes réveillé, on va pouvoir vous tenir au courant de notre découverte.  
En quelques mots, ils expliquèrent aux deux enfants la théorie de Drago Malefoy.  
\- Donc il faut trouver Delphi avant qu’elle ne puisse parler à Voldemort, supposa Scorpius.  
Hermione acquiesça :  
\- Oui, seulement on ignore où elle se cache. Sûrement se planque-t-elle en ville, mais où précisément… ?  
Découragé, Scorpius soupira. A chaque fois qu’il pensait le problème réglé, quelque chose d’autre venait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
La voix tremblante d’Albus raisonna :  
\- A l’église. Elle se cache là-bas.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? s’enquit Harry avec stupeur.  
Son fils renifla et s’essuya les yeux avec sa manche, puis osa tourner les yeux vers son père :  
\- J’ai un certain don pour deviner des choses.  
Indulgent, le Survivant sourit :  
\- Je sais que tu ramènes des bonnes notes en Divination, cependant ce n’est pas difficile quand on sait comment fonctionne Trelawney.  
La réponse vexa Albus qui se renfrogna. Scorpius osa braver le regard du Survivant, agacé :  
\- Albus a un vrai don ! Une sorte d’intuition. Il n’a même pas besoin d’ouvrir les manuels scolaires pour savoir comment on interprète les présages et il fait des cauchemars aussi ! Des cauchemars qui lui donnent souvent des éléments importants !  
\- Et c’est toi qui te base sur des cauchemars pour prendre parfois des décisions, n’est-ce pas Potter ? susurra Malefoy. Quelqu’un nous a fait une réunion surprise, en septembre, parce que M. Potter avait sa cicatrice douloureuse et faisait de terribles cauchemars, il me semble.  
Harry recula d’un pas en levant les mains :  
\- D’accord, d’accord, marmonna-t-il.  
Hermione vint s’assoir sur le bord du lit, près des adolescents :  
\- A l’église, donc. De toute façon, on n’a pas d’autres pistes. Et que fait-on maintenant ?  
Durant quelques minutes, chacun se plongea dans ses réflexions, cherchant un moyen d’attraper Delphini sans qu’elle ne s’en doute.  
\- On a qu’à transplaner dans l’église, suggéra Harry.  
\- Trop risqué, répondit Hermione. Le bâtiment est grand, elle peut se cacher à plusieurs endroits différents et s’enfuir si elle nous voit arriver. Je pense que le mieux, c’est de trouver un moyen de la faire sortir de son trou.  
\- Si ce n’est que ça, je peux le faire ! s’exclama Scorpius. Je peux passer dans la rue devant l’église en prenant la direction de la maison des Potter, comme si je comptais les prévenir ! Elle ne voudra pas me laisser faire et sortira à ce moment-là, vous n’aurez qu’à…  
\- NON ! hurla Albus en faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
Il saisit les épaules de son ami, le regard affolé :  
\- Surtout pas ça ! Jamais, tu m’entends ?! Tu ne dois pas rester tout seul, ni servir d’appât, ni quoi que ce soit dans le genre qui concerne Delphi !  
\- Albus, calme-toi. Tu vas lui faire mal… remarqua Hermione stupéfaite par l’attitude de son neveu.  
Dans sa panique, l’adolescent serrait beaucoup trop fort son ami qui sentait ses doigts malmener sa chair sous son vêtement. Certain d’avoir des bleus, Scorpius ne le repoussa cependant pas. La frayeur de son camarade n’était pas un caprice, il en était certain.  
\- C’est bon, je resterai tranquille, jura Scorpius.  
Soulagé, Albus hocha la tête et desserra son emprise. Curieux, Drago dévisagea les deux enfants, puis porta son attention sur Harry qui regardait son fils d’un air soucieux.  
\- Delphini ne sortira pas de sa cachette si elle nous voit. Soit elle tentera de nous attaquer, soit elle s’enfuira, ce qui est le plus probable, reprit Malefoy. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut lui faire baisser sa garde.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas transformer l’un d’entre nous en Voldemort alors ? proposa Hermione.  
\- Il faudrait du Polynectar pour ça et personne n’a un petit bout de Voldemort sur lui, répliqua Harry qui trouvait cependant que l’idée n’était pas mauvaise.  
Scorpius leva la main pour attirer l’attention :  
\- Pas besoin de Polynectar ! J’ai appris en cours qu’on pouvait métamorphoser des gens avec des Sortilèges ! Madame la Ministre est très douée et pourrait certainement réussir ce genre de sorts !  
Hermione rosit :  
\- Tu me flattes, Scorpius. Et je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Hermione.  
Drago tourna la tête vers la sorcière, intéressé :  
\- Tu crois que tu peux faire ça, Granger ? Il faut décider qui transformer entre moi et Potter.  
\- Moi ! répondit aussitôt Harry. Si j’ai bien suivi les récits des enfants, Delphi n’est pas idiote, elle n’approchera pas Voldemort de façon suicidaire, elle va surement tenter de l’aborder en lui parlant en Fourchelang pour attiser sa curiosité et qu’il ne la tue pas dans la seconde.  
Indécise, Hermione se balança d’un pied sur l’autre :  
\- Mais si tu restes bloqué sous la forme de Voldemort… ?  
\- C’est un risque à courir, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.  
Drago croisa les bras et acquiesça. Certes, Harry allait encore jouer les héros, mais il n’avait guère envie de prendre sa place. Il ne parlait pas la langue des serpents de toute façon.  
\- Descendons te préparer, décida Hermione en se relevant.  
Elle quitta la chambre, suivie par Drago et Harry.  
Scorpius tourna la tête vers son ami :  
\- On devrait les accompagner, pour rester en sécurité.  
Albus hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux. L’adolescent blond quitta le lit et enfila ses chaussures :  
\- Tu m’as encore vu mourir dans ton cauchemar, c’est ça ? demanda-t-il d’une voix qui se voulait légère.  
Son ami se pencha et ramassa ses baskets :  
\- Je t’ai vu précisément dans la rue principale du village, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Delphi sortait de l’église et…  
Il n’acheva pas et secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça.  
Scorpius tourna le visage vers lui et sourit :  
\- Tu vois, grâce à toi et à ton don je ne vais pas mourir. Tu m’as sauvé la vie, c’est pas rien.  
Albus écarquilla un peu les yeux. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça, il n’avait même pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Il emboita le pas de son camarade qui sortait de la chambre, les yeux rivés sur son dos et perdu dans ses pensées.

~

  
Albus sentit des frissons lui parcourir régulièrement l’échine tandis qu’il regardait la copie du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant lui. Il avait beau savoir qu’il s’agissait de son père métamorphosé, il avait surtout envie de se cacher derrière Scorpius. Celui-ci regardait ailleurs. Drago fixait Harry avec un profond air de dégoût mêlé de crainte. Hermione elle-même ne semblait pas tout à fait à l’aise dans la cuisine de Bathilda Tourdesac :  
\- Tu te souviens du plan ?  
\- Oui, répondit Harry de sa nouvelle voix sifflante. Je transplane au cimetière, j’en sors, elle va surement me repérer.  
\- On fera en sorte d’arriver dans son dos, acheva Drago. Et les enfants, vous restez ici. Si ça tourne mal, le futur sera modifié, alors autant que vous vous précipitiez à ce moment-là chez les Potter, compris ?  
\- Oui papa, répondit docilement Scorpius en espérant que tout se passerait bien.  
Il n’avait pas envie de perdre encore une fois son père.  
\- J’y vais ! annonça Harry-Voldemort.  
Il tourna sur lui-même et disparu de la maison. Hermione se mit à regarder sa montre, comptant le nombre de secondes qu’il faudrait normalement au Survivant pour attirer Delphi hors de sa planque.  
\- Viens, Drago, c’est à nous ! annonça-t-elle en disparaissant à son tour avec lui.  
Scorpius se précipita vers la fenêtre et se tordit le cou, dans l’espoir de voir quelque chose.

Harry sortit du cimetière. Il supposa que Voldemort devait être impatient de tuer ses parents et adopta un rythme rapide tandis qu’il s’engageait sur la route. Avoir l’apparence de son pire ennemi le mettait mal à l’aise, il osait à peine regarder ses doigts osseux, ce corps abimé à cause de la création des Horcruxes.  
\- Seigneur…  
Il entendit la voix féminine dans son dos et se retourna dans un ample mouvement de cape, la baguette magique dégainée.  
\- Qui ose me déranger ? demanda-t-il froidement en toisant la jeune femme qui mettait un genou à terre devant lui.  
\- Maître, souffla Delphini en Fourchelang. Si vous allez chez les Potter, vous allez perdre la vie.  
Harry s’autorisa un éclat de rire glacial et sifflant avant de la menacer avec sa baguette :  
\- Parce que tu parles la langue des serpents, tu penses que je vais t’écouter ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps !  
Il se détourna, impérieux, sûr de lui.  
\- Maître, je vous en supplie ! gémit Delphi en plongeant presque au sol et en agrippant l’ourlet de sa robe de sorcier. Vous n’avez entendu qu’une partie de la prophétie concernant Harry Potter !  
D’un geste brusque, il se retourna en lui arrachant le tissu des mains. Harry mesura à quel point la jeune femme était désespérée et se dépêchait de déballer tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour attirer son attention.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?! siffla-t-il avec colère. Parle !  
\- Elle annonce en réalité votre défai…  
\- _Expelliarmus !_  
La baguette magique de Delphi vola dans les airs. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme se retourna.  
\- _Brachialigo !_ s’écria Harry dans la seconde.  
Immédiatement, le Sortilège ligota la jeune femme avec des liens invisibles.  
\- Mettons-nous à l’abri avant d’attirer l’attention des Moldus ! ordonna Hermione en agitant sa baguette magique, rendant sa véritable apparence à Harry.  
Le sort souleva le corps de Delphi pour le ramener dans le cimetière, escorté par les trois sorciers. Drago foudroya la prisonnière du regard :  
\- Tu as osé t’en prendre à mon fils !  
\- Les Malefoy sont des traitres ! répliqua-t-elle en se tordant le cou et en lui crachant au visage.  
\- On discutera plus tard, chuchota Hermione. Silencio !  
Delphi se retrouva bâillonnée et leur adressa un regard meurtrier qui n’avait rien de rassurant. Hermione se baissa en tirant Drago et Harry par la manche :  
\- Baissez-vous ! Il arrive.  
Cachés derrière les pierres tombales, les baguettes pointées en direction de la fille de Voldemort pour la tenir en respect, les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient eu chaud. Le Mage Noir était arrivé à Godric’s Hollow, l’ambiance de la ville semblait s’être soudain alourdie, le vent parut plus froid et en tendant l’oreille ils pouvaient entendre le frôlement de sa cape glisser sur le sol. Le Survivant plaqua une main sur son front, sa cicatrice l’élançait terriblement. Ses parents allaient mourir, à quelques mètres de lui à peine.  
\- Attention ! souffla Drago.  
Loin de s’avouer vaincue, Delphi se débattait comme un beau diable dans ses liens invisibles. Elle roula soudain sur le côté, percuta Harry en équilibre instable qui tomba sur les fesses. Dans sa chute, il lâcha sa baguette magique. Immédiatement, la jeune femme tenta de rouler dans sa direction, comme si elle comptait s’en emparer malgré ses liens.

Scorpius s’écarta de la fenêtre en devinant la silhouette menaçante qui arrivait. Est-ce que son père, Harry et la Ministre avaient réussi à agir ? Voldemort arrivait, comme prévu, et ne semblait pas avoir été prévenu par sa fille. Il se tourna vers Albus et découvrit ce dernier prostré dans le fauteuil. En deux bonds, Scorpius le rejoignit :  
\- C’est bientôt fini, le rassura-t-il.  
Albus gémit :  
\- Je le sens… Il est là…  
Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites.  
_Voldemort passe devant la maison de Bathilda, sans savoir que deux jeunes gens du futur connaissent déjà son destin._  
 _Pendant un bref instant, il s’arrête devant la maison des Potter. Elle est là, bien visible, précisément comme on lui avait indiqué._

Harry se dépêcha de ramasser sa baguette, le cœur battant, priant pour que Voldemort n’entende pas les bruits de leur lutte.  
Pour leur plus grande stupeur, une plainte bien audible se fit entendre depuis la gorge de leur prisonnière, malgré le Sortilège de Mutisme.  
\- _Sourdinam !_ chuchota furieusement Hermione en visant la gorge de Delphi.  
La plainte baissa immédiatement de volume, tandis que Harry envoyait un nouveau Sortilège de Mutisme.  
Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Delphi était douée, elle leur donnait du fil à retordre et semblait plus que jamais décidée à alerter son père par tous les moyens possibles. Ils n’avaient que très rarement vu des sorciers ou sorcières capables de résister ainsi aux Sortilèges de Stupéfixion.  
La Ministre agita sa baguette magique en incantant rapidement, lançant un _Salveo Maleficia_ et un _Protega Totalum_ autour de leur groupe. Néanmoins, elle doutait que ces Sortilèges soient capables de tenir le Mage Noir à distance s’il décidait soudain de s’intéresser au cimetière, mais au moins il ne devrait pas les entendre.

Albus se prit la tête entre les mains en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
_Un sourire cruel étire ses lèvres._  
 _Ils ont cru pouvoir lui échapper. Ils faisaient confiance à leur entourage. Mais ce soir, la vie des Potter s’arrêtera, il deviendra le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, une fois la menace du bébé éliminée. Même Dumbledore devra ployer le genou devant lui._  
 _Il se remet en marche et tend sa baguette en direction du bouton de porte qui s’ouvre immédiatement._  
\- Scorpius… aide-moi…  
Désolé, l’adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager son ami. Ce soir, un grand destin se dessinait et le don d’Abus était certainement sensible aux importants évènements. Il lui attrapa les mains et les serra dans les siennes avec force.

Harry se redressa légèrement pour tenter de voir où en étaient les choses du côté de Voldemort, mais de leur cachette il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Hermione poussa un petit cri, il se retourna et vit que le corps de Delphi commençait à léviter au-dessus du sol. Il se rappela seulement à cet instant que Scorpius leur en avait parlé.  
_\- Stupéfix !_ s’écria Drago.  
La prisonnière retomba lourdement au sol. Harry fut soulagé de constater que les sorts d’Hermione étaient efficaces et leur permettaient de parler à voix haute sans se faire repérer.  
Furieux, Malefoy plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de la fille de Voldemort, décidé à la maintenir au sol lui-même, certain qu’elle allait se débarrasser rapidement de son Sortilège. Le regard qu’elle lui lança lui glaça les os et il sut immédiatement que si elle parvenait à leur échapper, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains.

\- Je suis là, Albus, ne t’inquiète pas.  
_\- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t’en ! crie James. Cours !_  
 _Des pas précipités dans la maison. Lily monte en courant pour protéger le bébé. James dévale l’escalier en sens inverse :_  
 _\- Je vais le retenir !_  
Albus fut brutalement tiré de sa vision. Quelque chose de plus fort venait de le sortir de l’atroce cauchemar dans lequel il avait plongé : les mains de Scorpius avaient lâché les siennes et reposaient à présent sur ses joues, chaudes, douces et agréables… et ses lèvres s’étaient emparées des siennes. Confus, il hésita entre le repousser ou l’attirer plus près de lui et ferma les yeux.  
Réalisant que son ami était de retour dans la réalité, Scorpius recula précipitamment, les joues pivoines :  
\- Pardon ! Je savais pas comment t’aider, j’ai fait le premier truc qui me passait par la tête, j’ai perdu les pédales, je suis désolé, je…  
Sa tirade d’excuse fut interrompue par l’éclat de lumière verte qui illumina brièvement les alentours de la maison des Potter, suivit d’une terrible explosion. Et d’un silence assourdissant.

\- PERE ! hurla silencieusement Delphi lorsque le bruit de l’explosion retentit jusqu’au cimetière.  
Les yeux écarquillés, elle cessa de se débattre et retomba mollement au sol. Méfiant, Drago continua à la maintenir à terre et redressa la tête. Hermione était pâle et regardait en direction de la maison des Potter. Harry se détourna pour cacher son visage.  
\- Tuez-moi, gémit la prisonnière en éclatant en sanglots.  
\- Ce serait trop facile, répondit Drago d’une voix ferme. Tu payeras pour tes actes !  
\- Je voulais juste rencontrer mon p…  
_\- Silencio !_  
S’il y avait bien une chose que Malefoy ne voulait pas entendre, c’était les lamentations de cette folle furieuse.

Figés pendant quelques secondes, Albus et Scorpius se précipitèrent soudain vers la fenêtre. Le souffle court, ils regardèrent la maison encore fumante, des murs entiers avaient été réduits en miettes, des éclats de verres jonchaient le sol.  
\- C’est encore plus horrible que ce que j’avais imaginé… murmura Scorpius.  
Albus ne répondit pas. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se retourna à l’instant où Harry transplanait dans la maison avec Drago, Hermione et Delphi. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la jeune femme et Hermione s’empressa d’emmener la prisonnière dans une autre pièce. En silence, Harry rejoignit son fils et l’étreignit. Albus s’accrocha à lui :  
\- Pardon, papa… Pour tout ça, pour ne pas avoir voulu comprendre ce que pouvait être ta vie…  
Le Survivant sourit en lui caressant les cheveux :  
\- Ce n’est rien… Je n’ai pas non plus été très tendre avec toi.  
Drago se posta à côté de Scorpius qui s’appuya contre lui :  
\- On va pouvoir rentrer, hein, papa ?  
\- Oui, Scorpius. Le temps de ranger cette maison et on repart.

Il leur fallut une bonne demie heure pour remettre la maison dans l’état exact où elle était au moment de l’arrivée d’Albus et Scorpius.  
\- Papa, viens voir… appela Albus alors qu’Hermione faisait une dernière vérification des lieux.  
Harry laissa Delphi à la garde de Drago et s’avança. Albus lui montra les décombres de la maison et Harry sentit une vive émotion s’emparer de son être : Hagrid se tenait au milieu des ruines et venait de récupérer le bébé. De là où ils étaient, ils n’entendaient pas ce qu’il racontait, mais Harry connaissait assez le demi géant pour deviner que ce dernier devait essayer de le réconforter.  
\- Oh, c’est Sirius ! souffla-t-il en voyant une moto volante surgir dans le ciel et se poser en catastrophe près de la maison.  
Emu, il observa son parrain qui se précipitait vers Hagrid en enjambant les pans de murs écroulés. Bientôt, Sirius allait laisser sa moto à Hagrid qui emporterait le bébé et le donnerait à Dumbledore, puis son parrain se lancerait sur les traces de Peter Pettigrow, avant de se faire arrêter et d’être enfermé à Azkaban… Harry ne se sentait pas capable d’en regarder davantage et laissa Sirius chercher son ami et sa femme vainement tout en demandant à Hagrid de lui confier le Survivant. Il se détourna, le cœur serré :  
\- Viens, Albus. Rentrons.


	47. Le Temps de se Retrouver

_Samedi 31 octobre 2020_   
_19 heures_

Albus accompagnait son père jusqu’au portail qui conduisait hors de Poudlard. Harry tourna la tête vers lui tout en marchant, le sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Promets moi de bien te reposer, demain.  
L’adolescent hocha la tête. La journée avait été éprouvante. Ils étaient rentrés vers quinze heures dans leur présent et Hermione était immédiatement partie pour livrer Delphi à la prison d’Azkaban. Drago, Harry, Scorpius et Albus s’étaient rendus dans le bureau de McGonagall pour la tenir informée des derniers évènements. La Directrice ne comptait pas sanctionner les deux élèves, mais elle leur avait demandé de ne plus chercher à se mêler des affaires qui ne les regardaient pas. Ils ne s’étaient pas fait prier pour promettre de rester sages à partir de maintenant. Ensuite, le quatuor pères-fils avait quitté le bureau et Harry n’avait pas spécialement cherché à confisquer le Retourneur de Drago, décidant de fermer les yeux sur la possession de cet objet pourtant illégal. Harry était parti en direction de la volière en compagnie d’Albus pour envoyer un hibou à Ginny et la rassurer, tandis que Scorpius et son père s’en étaient allés en direction des cachots.  
\- Papa… la couverture est dans quel état ? demanda soudain Albus.  
\- Bien abimée, mais je vais essayer de la réparer malgré tout.  
\- Tu sais… c’est pas une grosse perte si tu n’y arrives pas.  
Etonné, Harry haussa un sourcil :  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle nous a tout de même sauvé la vie, sans cette couverture tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir.  
\- Je sais, nénamoins je pense qu’on n’a plus besoin d’elle… vu sa provenance…  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
Indécis, Albus fixa son regard sur le la grille menant à la sortie de Poudlard qui se rapprochait à chacun de leurs pas. Il avait lancé le sujet, il devait à présent aller jusqu’au bout.  
\- En fait, quand on a t’a raconté qu’on avait détourné le paquet destiné à tes parents, tu ne t’es pas posé de questions ? Ils étaient cachés, aucun hibou ne pouvait leur livrer de lettres ou de colis, sauf si l’adresse était écrite par le Gardien du Secret…  
Harry trébucha contre une racine et se retint de justesse à un tronc d’arbre. Albus s’arrêta :  
\- Et avec Scorpius on a pu voir la maison après avoir lu l’adresse, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu’une chose, n’est-ce pas… ?  
Sidéré, le Survivant ne répondit pas. Il resta appuyé contre l’arbre, perdu dans ses pensées, songeant que cette information aurait fascinée Dumbledore autrefois. Peter Pettigrow, après avoir trahi ses meilleurs amis, avait aussi sauvé la vie de leur fils bien des années plus tard, à cause de son propre cadeau. Harry aurait été bien incapable de décrire ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant précis. Une colère froide contre Pettigrow qui avait vendu ses amis et qui s’était en plus permis de les amadouer avec un cadeau, mais également une forme de reconnaissance en sachant que ledit cadeau avait permis de retrouver Albus et de remettre les choses dans l’ordre. Devait-il tout de même tenter de la raccommoder en souvenir de l’aide apportée dernièrement ? Ou s’en débarrasser ?  
Il ébouriffa finalement Albus :  
\- Rentre au Château, il commence à faire frais. On se voit à Noël.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Albus chercha immédiatement Scorpius du regard. Ce dernier lui fit signe, indiquant qu’il lui avait gardé une place.  
\- Je meurs de faim ! déclara-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les têtes intriguées qui se tournaient régulièrement vers eux.  
Si quelques heures à peine s’étaient écoulées pour eux, pas moins d’une semaine s’était écoulée dans le présent. Leurs parents avaient mis plusieurs jours à les chercher et tout le monde avait fini par noter l’absence du fils Potter et de Voldemort Junior.  
\- On a plein de cours à rattraper, se lamenta Scorpius. Sans parler du programme qui est un peu différent de celui que j’ai eu dans l’autre présent.  
\- On se débrouillera, affirma Albus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Après tout ce qu’on vient de vivre, rattraper les cours et se remettre à niveau n’est qu’un infime petit défi !  
Scorpius se baissa et fouilla dans son sac :  
\- Au fait, McGonagall nous prête des baguettes magiques en attendant qu’on en ait des nouvelles.  
Il lui tendit une baguette abimée mais opérationnelle.  
\- Super ! Je pense que j’irai en acheter une pendant les vacances de Noël, répondit Albus en la prenant.  
Il tourna la tête en sentant une présence dans son dos :  
\- Lily ?  
Sa petite sœur lui adressa un sourire timide :  
\- Je viens juste de savoir que vous étiez rentré. Vous allez bien ?  
\- Comme tu vois, nous sommes entiers, la rassura Albus. Tu veux manger avec nous ?  
Les yeux de Lily se posèrent rapidement sur les autres élèves de Serpentard, Scorpius s’écarta assez pour lui faire une place entre lui et Albus :  
\- Tu peux te mettre là, si tu veux.  
\- Merci ! répondit-elle avec soulagement en s’installant au milieu de son frère et de son ami. James dit que vous avez voulu vous faire encore remarquer…  
\- James est un crétin, Lily, faut pas l’écouter. Tiens, prends une tranche de rôti, il est excellent.  
Scorpius lui servit un généreux jus de citrouille.  
\- Rose est en train d’ouvrir les paris pour savoir à quel moment vous allez faire une troisième fugue. Vous ne comptez pas vous absenter encore, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
\- Tu peux lui parier cinquante Gallions qu’on va rester tranquilles, tu gagneras à coup sûr, crois-moi, répondit Albus.  
Soulagée, l’adolescente entama le contenu de son assiette avec appétit.  
\- Vous me raconterez où vous étiez ?  
\- Si tu veux, mais il faudra le faire à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, répondit son grand frère.  
Ravie, elle leur adressa un sourire éblouissant. Scorpius observa ses camarades autour de lui, puis la Grande Salle dans son ensemble, heureux d’être de retour à Poudlard. Il avait même du mal à imaginer que le matin même, il était encore en 1981. Du coin de l’œil, il observa Albus qui discutait avec sa petite sœur. Même s’il ne participait pas réellement à la conversation, il ne s’en sentait pas exclu comme ça pouvait être le cas avec James ou Rose. Scorpius songea également que leurs aventures avaient apporté des aspects positifs : Albus semblait bien parti pour se réconcilier avec son père et lui-même paraissait être plus accepté par le Survivant.


	48. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre 'officiel', mais il est possible que je continue avec des chapitres "bonus" qui raconteront comment se passent les vies d'Albus et Scorpius ensuite

_24 décembre 2020_

Si les relations avec son père s’étaient nettement améliorées, Albus ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant au sujet de sa cousine et de son grand frère. Comme convenu, il était rentré à la maison pour les vacances de Noël, en compagnie de Lily et James. Tout se passait parfaitement bien avec sa petite sœur et c’est avec joie qu’il ouvrit la porte de la maison en sa compagnie pour accueillir les invités :  
\- Oncle Ron, Tante Hermione ! Rose, Hugo, salut.  
Sa cousine, le nez levé et le dos bien droit, se contenta d’un petit signe de tête et continua son chemin.  
Ses parents avaient invité la famille Weasley à venir dîner à la maison et à rester dormir pour passer Noël tous ensemble. Albus n’était personnellement pas réellement emballé à cette idée, mais il acceptait de ne pas protester pour ne pas faire du mal à son père. James et Rose réunis sous son toit, voilà qui promettait un Noël dissipé. Heureusement, Hugo préférait rester avec ses parents et ne pas se joindre à sa sœur, et Lily préférait rester en compagnie d’Albus.  
\- Albus, tu peux aller préparer les lits pour tout le monde ? demanda Ginny en passant avec une pile d’assiettes qui la suivait docilement.  
\- D’accord ! Qui dort où ? interrogea-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
Une dizaine de serviettes en tissu vinrent s’ajouter au sommet des assiettes :  
\- Tes grand-parents dans la chambre d’amis. Hugo dormira avec James. Lily avec Rose. Ron et Hermione s’installeront dans le bureau.  
\- Compris ! s’écria-t-il en se dépêchant de gagner le premier étage.  
Il soupçonna sa mère de lui avoir confié cette tâche pour lui apporter un semblant de tranquillité et ne pas l’obliger à rester en compagnie de ses cousins.  
Sachant que James avait tiré Rose dans le jardin pour jouer avec les balais, il commença par préparer la chambre de son frère, puis s’attaqua à celle de sa petite sœur. Il continua avec la pièce réservée à Molly et Arthur Weasley et termina avec le bureau. Il déplia le canapé-lit en prenant tout son temps, sachant qu’une fois sa corvée terminée, il serait plus poli de rejoindre le reste de sa famille.  
A contrecœur, l’adolescent redescendit les marches une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il remarqua que la cape de son père était accrochée au porte-manteau, il avait donc quitté son travail plus tôt, aujourd’hui. Entendant des cris de joie en provenance du jardin, il se dirigea avec curiosité vers la fenêtre pour voir qu’une partie de Quidditch avait été improvisée avec des balles de tennis et de ping-pong. Harry et James faisaient équipe contre Ron et Rose. Hermione s’était prêtée au jeu en ensorcelant les balles et Hugo commentait le match avec animation.  
\- Et l’équipe Potter marque ! Vingt points pour les Potter ! Est-ce que les Weasley vont remonter la pente ?  
Estimant que sa présence n’était pas forcément requise, Albus recula et remonta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, et fixa le plafond.  
Noël donc. A une époque, il pensait trouver le moyen de contacter Delphi à Noël et ne pas agir forcément avant. Il songea à la jeune femme enfermée à Azkaban. Son existence avait fait la une des journaux, mais Hermione était intervenue à temps pour que les noms d’Albus et Scorpius ne soient pas mêlés à cette histoire. La fille de Voldemort était placée sous haute surveillance et Harry Potter, avec l’autorisation de la Ministre, avait dû lui faire absorber quantité de Veritaserum pour qu’elle donne les localisations de toutes les créatures et sorciers qu’elle avait commencé à rassembler. Les Aurors n’avaient pas pu arrêter tout le monde, certain se cachaient encore, mais ils n’étaient plus une menace.  
Est-ce que Delphi lui manquait ? Parfois, oui. Elle avait été si gentille avec lui… Néanmoins, il se souvenait également que cette gentillesse n’était qu’une apparence pour l’attirer dans ses filets. Il ne comptait pas pour elle. Albus s’en voulait d’être tombé dans le piège tête baissée, pourquoi avait-il ressenti quelque chose pour elle ? Ce sentiment l’avait complètement aveuglé et il n’avait pas écouté Scorpius.  
Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n’avait pas oublié le moyen utilisé par son ami pour le tirer de sa vision lorsque Voldemort attaquait les Potter. Et il n’avait jamais osé en reparler avec Scorpius qui, de son côté, n’abordait pas le sujet non plus.  
L’adolescent ferma les yeux en repliant un bras sur eux.

_Un cours de Divination semblable à tous les autres. L’odeur du thé et de l’encens dérangeaient Albus. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Harry, juché sur un balai, lui lança une boule de cristal qu’il attrapa au vol. La matière froide se réchauffa doucement entre ses paumes tandis qu’il plongeait son regard dans la Sphère. Il vit Delphini frapper les murs de sa prison en hurlant de rage, maudissant les Potter et jurant qu’ils payeraient un jour, puis Cédric Diggory la remplaça. Jeune et beau, comme au moment de sa mort. Il adressa un sourire à Albus. Ce dernier leva les yeux et observa le paon blanc qui se baladait au bord du Lac de Poudlard. L’animal croisa le chemin de Rose et James qui se promenaient également en se tenant par la main._   
_\- Albus !_   
_L’adolescent se retourna et vit Scorpius courir dans sa direction en tirant sa valise derrière lui. Le bruit des roulettes sur le dallage du hall lui rappela vaguement le son du Poudlard Express en marche._   
_\- Tu as oublié ça !_   
_Scorpius lui tendit une carte de tarot. L’Arcane 6._   
_\- On va manger, viens, Albus !_

Lily secoua encore son grand frère :  
\- Tu viens ? Maman veut qu’on l’aide à mettre la table.  
Albus se redressa en se frottant les paupières :  
\- J’arrive…  
Il fit d’abord un rapide crochet par le salon pour saluer ses grands-parents et son père, puis passa dans la salle à manger.  
James était en train de mettre les assiettes sur la table. En chantonnant, Lily sautillait d’une place à l’autre en plaçant les verres :  
\- Maman ! Il manque deux chaises !  
Albus ouvrit le tiroir à couverts et sortit les fourchettes et les couteaux.  
\- Fais gaffe, c’est dangereux les couteaux ! le taquina James.  
\- Si tu veux, je peux aller t’en chercher un en plastique dans la cuisine, répondit Albus du tac au tac. Comme ça tu seras sûr de ne pas te faire mal.  
\- Parle pour toi ! Tu es capable de te blesser en mettant la table.  
Le carillon de l’entrée résonna dans la maison. Etonnée, Lily pivota sur ses pieds :  
\- On attend encore du monde ?  
Ginny sortit de la cuisine en courant et ouvrit la porte :  
\- Entrez, vous êtes les bienvenus !  
James fronça les sourcils en voyant Malefoy père et fils pénétrer dans le hall :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ici ?  
Les couverts à moitié mis, Albus abandonna le reste sur la table et se précipita à la rencontre de son ami :  
\- Monsieur Malefoy, bonsoir ! Salut Scorpius !  
L’adolescent blond lui adressa un sourire, il tenait la poignée de sa valise dans la main.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda gentiment Ginny à Drago.  
Le regard de celui-ci balaya l’ensemble de la maison, il grimaça :  
\- Non, merci.  
Intrigué, Albus regardait les deux adultes, puis Scorpius, puis sa mère, puis Drago qui s’adressa à son fils :  
\- Pas de bêtise et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu es à Poudlard.  
Son fils hocha la tête, rayonnant :  
\- Promis, Papa ! Passe le bonjour à grand-père et grand-mère de ma part.  
Drago acquiesça et s’empressa de quitter la maison des Potter.  
James s’approcha en trainant les pieds :  
\- Maman, pourquoi il est là, lui ? demanda-t-il en désignant Scorpius.  
\- Parce qu’il reste avec nous jusqu’à la fin des vacances et qu’il passe Noël en notre compagnie, répondit Ginny.  
Albus poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de sa mère pendant que le visage de James se décomposait. Il s’empressa d’aller rejoindre Rose pour l’informer de cette mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- C’est ton père qui a eu cette idée, dit Ginny en caressant les cheveux de son fils. C’est lui que tu dois remercier.  
\- Tout de suite ! Viens, Scorpius, on va aller le voir.  
\- Je laisse mes affaires là ? demanda l’invité surprise en se tournant vers Ginny.  
\- Je les monterai tout à l’heure, tu peux aller avec Albus.  
Avant qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son ami le tira par le poignet et l’entraina en courant vers le salon où Harry décapsulait une bouteille d’Hydromel.

~

_25 décembre 2020_

Une chouette hulula en approchant de la maison et s’engouffra par la fenêtre du grenier toujours ouverte pour laisser les hiboux aller et venir au gré de leurs envies. Albus bailla en s’étirant dans le lit et tourna la tête. Le jour se levait, ils allaient bientôt tous se rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner et l’échange des cadeaux de Noël. Il roula sous la couverture et regarda en direction du matelas posé sur le sol où avait dormi Scorpius. Réveillé, celui-ci se redressa en position assise :  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Comme un bébé. Et toi ?  
Son invité hocha la tête en promenant son regard dans la chambre d’Albus :  
\- C’était cent fois mieux que de rester avec papa ou d’aller avec lui chez mes grands-parents. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé ! Même Rose et James ont été supportables, j’avoue que je m’attendais à des sales blagues de leur part.  
\- Bizarrement quand leurs parents ne sont pas loin ils sont tout de suite plus sages, révéla Albus. Ils me font le même coup à chaque vacance, et une fois à Poudlard ils sont à nouveau insupportables.  
Il se laissa glisser de son lit pour s’assoir à côté de Scorpius qui continua :  
\- Ils sont gentils dans ta famille. Je sais que ta cousine et ton frère ne m’aiment pas beaucoup, mais je m’attendais à ce que ce soit pire quand mon père m’a dit que je pouvais venir ici… Les Weasley et les Malefoy ne s’entendent pas beaucoup.  
\- Tu avais peur d’être mis à l’écart ?  
Scorpius acquiesça en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.  
\- Mais ça va… Ton grand-père avait l’air un peu sur la réserve quand il m’a vu, mais c’est normal. Après, tout allait très bien, j’ai… presque eu l’impression d’appartenir à ta famille à la fin.  
Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges tandis qu’il faisait cet aveu.  
Albus ouvrit la bouche, décidé à sauter sur l’occasion. Mais avant qu’il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, James tambourina à leur porte :  
\- Venez ! On va ouvrir les cadeaux !  
Scorpius tendit la main vers sa valise pour attraper ses vêtements et s’habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans le salon avec son ami.  
Il crut rêver devant la pile de cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés. Oh, jamais ses parents n’avaient manqué de générosité avec lui, mais aujourd’hui il avait même des présents inattendus ! La grand-mère Weasley lui avait tricoté un pull vert avec un grand S au milieu. Par Ginny et Harry, il avait eu une énorme boîte remplie de différents bonbons. Albus lui avait offert un Hippogriffe en peluche accompagné d’un Boutefeu Chinois miniature en plastique. Son père lui avait envoyé une plume de Phénix ainsi qu’un manuel complet sur l’élevage des Hippogriffes et des Griffons.  
James avait déballé son balai tout neuf, celui qu’il avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse à la rentrée et mourrait d’impatience de l’utiliser. Il manqua d’assommer Albus avec en le brandissant pour le montrer à Ron.  
\- Oh Papa, c’est trop génial ! Merci ! s’exclama Albus en déballant une magnifique Boule de Cristal livrée avec un coffret en bois tapissé de velours.

Ce fut les bras chargés de cadeaux que les deux amis retournèrent dans la chambre d’Albus.  
\- Merci pour les cartes de tarot, elles sont superbes !  
\- Je me suis souvenu que tu les regardais à la librairie et qu’elles avaient l’air de t’intéresser, répondit Scorpius en posant ses présents sur son matelas.  
Il avait déjà enfilé le pull de Mme Weasley par-dessus sa chemise. Abus ferma la porte de sa chambre en espérant ne pas être dérangé cette fois. Il avait les mains moites et sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Depuis la veille au soir, il avait une idée fixe derrière la tête et ne cessait de repousser le moment de passer à l’action.  
\- Scorpius…  
L’adolescent fut déjà ravi de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Son ami pivota vers lui :  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.  
Il regarda ses pieds en se demandant comment se dépêtrer de cette situation et finit par s’éloigner du battant clos pour se rapprocher de son camarade.  
\- J’ai encore rêvé de toi, hier, avant que tu arrives. Tu me tendais une carte de tarot, le même jeu que celui que tu m’as offert d’ailleurs.  
Inquiet, Scorpius regarda le paquet de cartes encore emballé en espérant qu’il n’y avait pas de mauvais présage.  
\- Rien de grave au moins… ?  
\- Non, mais je crois que ça m’a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur des trucs. Enfin, je m’en doutais déjà, mais… cette fois j’ai compris que ce n’était pas juste une impression… Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de ça avec toi…  
\- Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir de quel sujet tu parles, lui fit remarquer son ami. C’était quoi, comme carte ?  
\- Celle de l’Amoureux.  
Le visage de Scorpius vira si soudainement à l’écarlate qu’Albus n’aurait été qu’à moitié étonné de voir ses cheveux se teinter de rouge également.  
\- Je me suis dit qu’il était peut-être temps que je m’avoue que…Oh et puis zut !  
Albus attira sans prévenir le visage de son ami vers le sien et l’embrassa. Le geste lui parut simple et naturel. Pas besoin de parler pendant des heures, de s’emmêler les mots et d’être gêné ! Depuis qu’il connaissait Scorpius, il adorait passer du temps avec lui et il n’imaginait pas spécialement un avenir sans ce blondinet à ses côtés. Les choses étaient limpides maintenant. Il voulait rester avec Scorpius et peu importe ce que pourraient en penser les autres !

 

FIN

 


End file.
